Growth through Chaos
by Animephilosopher1
Summary: As they return from the Land of Waves, Team 7 fall into somewhere far more chaotic and divided than the Ninja World. Follow Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, after they find themselves in the World of the One Piece. Growing through a Special brand of Chaos across trials, battles, training and more as members of the Straw Hat Pirates on the Grand Line.(LuffyxNami, Kakashi x Robin)
1. Chapter 1: The Crucial Wish

**Chapter 1:**

The Crucial Wish.

 **Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story by the fanfics "Coby's Choice," and "Naruto: The Angelic Swordsman." with a few changes of my own. As Team 7 are travelling home to the Leaf Village after saving the Land of Waves, a single choice, borrowed from a recent Naruto OVA: The Three Wishes, changes everything.**

 **What happens to Team 7 will lead to major changes to their lives, and new impacts on whomever they meet. The storylines and plot will not change too heavily, prior to a certain War declaration. Although some distinct choices form the characters will lead to smaller changes, gradual impacts, and more that will change the characters and events far down the road.**

 **Let's see how it all starts, from a few crucial choices.**

"…."=speaking.

'…'=thinking.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or One Piece They are the property and brain-children of Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda, respectively.

 **Please, Read and Review**

"Come one Sensei! This mission turned out fine, ye know! And the next one has to be an even better one. And with a bigger adventure! We all got stronger, and we saved a whole Island! Believe it!"

"We need to get another C-rank, or an even higher mission to do more! Ya Know!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed to his teacher.

Team 7 were travelling home a relaxing, smooth pace. Leaving the Land of Waves behind them and returning home after the completion of their first C-rank Mission. As they strolled on near a river that connected to the ocean, Uchiha Sasuke let out a soft grunt. Agreeing with his attention-needy teammate, but unwilling to admit it.

Haruno Sakura did not share his sentiment. "Naruto! This mission wasn't even supposed to be this dangerous in the first place. Sasuke-kun almost died from that ninja Haku, and we had to rescue Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza's water-prison! It would be better if we avoided dangerous situations like that until we're much stronger."

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan! D-ranks are worse than listening to Iruka-sensei! I don't wanna go back to babysitting or chasing that crazy cat! Plus, we got a lot better on this one than anything we did on those chores! Right, Kakashi-sensei!"

Three sets of eyes trained on the tallest figure in the group. The legendary Copy-nin Hatake Kakashi. Veteran Ninja. Former ANBU. The Man with a Thousand Jutsu. With his single eye trained on a steaming, erotic scene in his favourite Icha-Icha book.

Still, the man wasn't absent-minded. "No. We…probably won't take another C-rank for quite some time after this one."

"WHAAAAATTT!" Two of the genin shouted. While one of them huffed in silent frustration.

"But Sensei! None of us wanna go back to lame kid's stuff! Come on! You're just saying that because you like being late and lazy all the time! Believe it!" Naruto cried. Pointing a figure roughly at his sensei.

'He's got a good point,' Uchiha Sasuke silently agreed. 'My Sharingan finally awakened during that fight with Haku. My chakra-control also grew during those tree-exercises. But…'

"Grrrr," the avenger quietly growled. 'But I froze-up when we first encountered Zabuza. Just the sheer presence of his Killing Intent had me trembling with fear and doubt. _He_ will definitely have more, when I finally face him. I need to find more challenges and dangers to improve.'

Sakura spoke up. "Naruto! What if we run into any rouge ninja like Zabuza again! Plus…after finding out what kind of ninja he was, and what some villages make Ninja do." Her eyes became downcast, filled with conflicting emotions. "Maybe being a ninja isn't so great after all. Sure, Leaf ninja would never do any stuff like that. But with so many dangerous people out here, spending more time inside the village and getting stronger in a safe place would be better for us."

Naruto frowned in frustration. "No way Sakura-chan! The best way to-AAAAAHHHHH!"

The blonde yelled in pain, hopping on one foot while his right toes were throbbing.

Kakashi put down his book, and examined his injured Genin. "Naruto. Do try to keep watch of where you're going. Stubbing your foot on a rock in Shinobi sandals can be painful. And rather clumsy."

"Owe! Yeah! I get it! Owe! That really hurt." The boy complained, holding his open-toed right foot. Looking down, he glared at the rock that had gotten in his way. Only to see that it wasn't a rock. A clay bottle of medium-size rested on the ground. Several deep cracks accented its purple-grey body, with a rubber-cork in the mouth.

"What is that?" Bending down, Kakashi lifted it into his hands, while curiosity drew Sasuke and Sakura closer.

"Hmmmm. Now how did a lamp like this end-up just sitting here in the road?" the Jonin asked aimlessly.

"Can I keep it?" an excitable Blonde asked. "Why would you want something that beaten-up and antiqued? It's practically useless," Sakura asked. With a shrug, Kakashi handed the jar to Naruto. Who gave it an experimental shake. "Huh! Ge-Hey! There's something inside!"

"Huh! It won't open." Naruto was pulling hard on the cork. Harder. And even harder as his curiosity grew.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"Uh, Naruto. That really isn't a good use for your teeth." Kakashi tried to stop the boy as his teeth were sunk into the cork. It took a few moments to get the blonde to start down the road again. But he kept trying to open the bottle, grumbling all the while.

"Hhhhhh. Naruto, why are-"

"Shhhhh." Sakura looked up, as her sensei quietly silenced her question. "If Naruto wants to keep it, just let him Sakura," the Jonin whispered. "Besides. Working on that cork has kept him from asking more questions. If you get him to stop, then he'll still be loud all the way back to the village."

Sakura gaped at her sensei in awe. The smiled in appreciation and chose to enjoy the relatively quieter setting.

Later that night, Team 7 made camp in a small clearing away from the road. Most of them were gathered around the fire, with Sakura edging closer to Sasuke. The last Uchiha internally groaned as a familiar question formed on Sakura's lips.

"AAAUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGG! COME ON AND OPEN, ALREADY! Come on. Come on!"

"Gah! Naruto will you stop already! What's so important to make you want to open that piece of garbage anyway?"

Sasuke's eyes turned to Naruto. Frustrated by the blonde's clueless obsession, even if he was thankful that the guy had distracted Sakura from him.

"It's not Junk, Sakura-chan! I found it, and I wanna keep it! Plus, I'm really, really close." The boy kept yanking on the bottle, as Sakura began to argue with him over how stupid and useless moving the cork was.

Kakashi glanced up towards the pair. 'Hhhhhhh. Well, it may have distracted him from begging for more C-ranks for a bit. But I guess the kid's not gonna stop until he gets that bottle open. And now, it's getting a little ridiculous.'

"Naruto." Three young faces turned to the Jonin. One of them bent over on his back, holding the bottle with their feet and hands, and yanking at the cork with his teeth. "Whaahaa ish itch Kakasshi zenzei!" the boy answered with his jaws still around the cork.

"Ummmm. Why don't you make a couple of shadow-clones to help you with that?"

…...one moment past.

"Ahhh! Why didn't I think of that!" Naruto cried, jumping to his feet. "Pfffft-Pffftt-Pffffft-that thing was getting dirt in my mouth. Why not use clones to get it open!"

The audience sweat dropped, while a few spare Naruto appeared and began yanking together on the bottle. "Grrrrrrrr-Come on-Grrrrrrrrrrr-Al…. most…."

 _Plukunk!_

Fwwwoooooommmmmmmm. A rapid column of purple smoke poured out from the open jar.[1]

The smoke began to compress, forming a tight orb until—

"Ta-daaaaaaawwww! Once again free at last!" A portly figure smoothly burst from the smoke. The man wore a black vest and pink long-sleeved changshan shirt. His face was round, with a tiny black goatee, sideburns, and a thin swirly mustache. A cheery smile and light, red-tinted sunglasses covered his face. The figure's arms gestured about, as he continued to loudly express his apparent gratitude.

"It's been a thousand years! The world I'm suurrree is waiting! Guess my identity! You have one try! Not one! Alright, I'll tell you! I am the famous Genie of the Bottle!"

The four onlooks watched the new arrival.

"I am prepared to grant you three wishes! You may wish for anything you want!"

"Ow! Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!" "Naruto, I told you to wait. Why can't you listen to anything! I said that you'd burn your tongue!" The Genin were gathered near the camp-fire, ignoring the strange being. While Kakashi lazed about, but kept a sharp eye on him.

'Hmmmm. He doesn't have any legs. Just a misshaped ribbon connected to the bottle. Could he really be-'

"Don't you listen when somebody is talking to you!" the new arrival spoke, indignantly.

"Stop asking. Genie's aren't real, so stop pretending to be one. You're too loud and annoying." Naruto said.

 _Gwoonnnnggggg_

'You're…not really one to talk. Naruto.'

'If someone's more annoying than Naruto, I won't be able to stand them.'

'You shouldn't really say anything;' while another voice in the last person's head was shouting 'YOU'RE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON THERE IS! STOP BEING A HIPOCRIT! SHANNARO!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Just don't look at him. He is a little suspicious."

The apparent Genie moved forward. "I'm not suspicious. Take one look at me. A Genie i what I am!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

Sakura frowned at Naruto. "What are you doing? Stop talking to this guy and he'll go away!"

"I am a Genie. For real. And Genie's don't lie."

Kakashi spoke up. "I'm not so sure about that. There, are a lot of stories. Some that warn people about trusting Genies to give honest wishes. Or of the Genie in-question bending a person's wish to be more of a curse than a blessing. How can you prove to be an actual Genie, and not a charlatan?"

"Well! Just ask for a wish, and I'll show you!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cried out. "Well if you're a Genie then make me the-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi spoke with authority, softly placing a hand on the boy's mouth. 'Just in case, it wouldn't be good to risk it.' "Don't be a such as rush."

"Hhmmmmmmm." The Jonin deliberated for a moment, to find a wish that would be useful, but also the least impactful on other people.

"Excuse me? If you are a Genie, then could I have a complete set of the golden-edition Icha-icha series, with the next book that will be released?" with a smile in his eye.

"I shall grant your wish!" a dramatic declaration came. The strange being crossed his arms and spoke a pair of words. "Abra-Cadabrahhhhh!"

 _Pop!_ Kakashi's single eye went wide! There. Before him. Neatly Package. Hard-copies. 'It…' "It can't…no….no way…Ahah!..."

He lifted the headband, to check with his Sharingan that no illusions were present. A pile of the complete golden-edition series of Icha-Icha was there on the ground. With a green covered one on top, that he had never seen before.

"Is…No!...That can't be! Is it REALLY?!" The man squealed with excitement.

"Ta-Daaaaaw! A complete set Jiraya the Sannin's Make-Out series books! With the next installment, which will not come out for another three years! Icha-Icha Tactics!"

Kakashi was trembling, excitement running through his body. "Wait! Th-th-Three years! _I got the next book that far in advance!"_

"So you really are a Genie!" an hyperactive knucklehead declared, with stars dancing in his eyes.

"You're amazing!" Sakura cried, running up to the Genie and locking her arms around his neck. "That was the coolest thing I ever saw!"

Naruto, elsewhere, was shaking with excitement. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! If you're a Genie then I need this wish! I wish to become powerful enough to-MUMF!"

Sasuke's hand clamped over Naruto's mouth. "Don't waste it. I need to talk to this guy. And have a wish far more important than yours," he casually spoke. The boy's voice was quiet, even as his left hand trembled. His mind drifting back to the night his life was shattered, and someone challenged him to grow strong enough to kill them, if he ever could.

"Gayk! No way! You don't have anything that you need! I'm the one who's gotta have this wish the most, Sasuke!" Naruto was glaring at the other boy, even as the Uchiha ignored him, focusing only on the possibility of gaining the power he desired to destroy 'a certain someone' he had made it his ambition to fulfil.

"Now! Let's get down to the real business!" the proven-Genie gently yanked Sakura off of himself. Dropping her between Naruto and Sasuke. While Kakashi was cradling his new book Icha-Icha Tactics, with reverence.

"You only have two wishes left." Quickly, the Genin knelt down close together, and began debating over the next wish. Quite surprising given their rocky start and constant bickering. But after the tribulations and danger they had in the Land of Waves, the trio could accept each other's input and opinions far better than prior to the mission.

Eventually, the Genie grew tired as the pre-teens were talking together. So, he turned his attention back to Jonin. "Uh. Excuse me. Do you want anotha wish? Or would you please talk to the brats trying to make-up their minds."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up from his silent celebration.

"Um. Would you please step back for a second, Mr. Genie? We need a minute to decide, and Sensei doesn't count, since he already had a wish." Sakura established.

"Certainly. Young Masters. Take all the time you need. Now you have only one wish left."

"Huh!" "WHAAATT!" "HEY!" All the kids shouted in surprise.

"Wait! How can that count! You didn't' say anything before, and nobody made a wish!"

"Because, young mistress. That is one of the rules," the Genie replied to Sakura.

"What rules?"

"These ones right here. They're written clearly on the bottom of the bottle." Said bottle was raised into the air and extended to the trio to read. "Please read the third paragraph of the Genie instructions."

"What paragraph. The bottom's covered in mud."

"Huh! Oh my, that would be a problem," the Genie nodded, quickly whipping the dried mud caked onto the bottom of his residence.

"Oh. I see," Sakura whispered, reading the instructions about any declined offers from the Genie, after wish number one had been fulfilled.

"Well, it's certainly a pity that we didn't stop somewhere to wash it. Otherwise Naruto might have seen those a lot sooner," Kakashi mused as he was now standing beside his students, with the new complete Icha-icha set held tightly in his left arm.

"Good! Now that We're on the same page! What is your final wish?!"

"I'm taking it!" Sasuke stepped forward.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't keep something like this for yourself!" Naruto shouted, pointing his figure into Sasuke's face.

"You'll just use it to wish to be Hokage or waste the last wish on Ramen! Kakashi-sensei already used the first one! And Sakura blew the second by throwing it away! Nobody that useless should get to use something this important!"

That accusation had some different reactions. Sakura melted into depression, as her crush called her "useless" and was correct about her wasting a wish. Kakashi didn't make any noticeable movement, but his mind suddenly became very concerned over what Sasuke would wish for. While Naruto's hands clenched to his sides. 'If I made that wish right now. I could become the Hokage sure. But I could also wish for everyone in the village to finally start treating me like a person, not a germ that they want to disappear. And Sasuke just insulted Sakura-chan!'

"Genie," Sasuke spoke to the eccentric spirit. "I wish for the power to kill-"

"NNOO! I NEED THIS WISH A LOT MORE BADLY THAN YOU!" Naruto's hand grabbed Sasuke by his collar. Yanking the boy forward and down to the ground. "You have...no idea...what my life...what it's like to be me back in the village!" Naruto spat into the Uchiha's face, with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The boy's memory travelled back. Back to the glares. The neglect. The long, lonely nights curled on his bed, depressed and confused. The whispers:

'"Look. It…it's that kid. Why did they let that boy stay in the village"' 'Those two grown-ups on the street.'

'"Just return to your seat…"' 'Iruka Sensei, on my first day in his class.'

'"Hey you little brat. Get out of here! I don't want you here. You're nothing but a pest!' 'The shop keeper. I was just looking at a mask! I wasn't doing anything, and he hit me!'

'"There. You see him? It's That Boy. He's the only one who failed. Hmph. Well it serves him right. Just imagine it if he became a ninja. I mean he's the-"' 'Those ladies by the Academy. After my third try to graduate.'

"I've gotta use this wish to-"

"No!" In single second. Naruto was thrown over, and pinned to the ground. Looking up he cried out, until meeting Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto recoiled, in fear. 'That look in his eyes. It's…it's like that day at the Academy. They're like the same everyone gives me. But…but a lot stronger than those. His eyes…that Hatred…It's not for me. But…but it's still…there…'

Suddenly, Sasuke was lifted off of Naruto. "Alright. That's enough you two," Kakashi spoke, raising both boys back to their feet.

"Hhhhh. Now listen. I know you both have some deep ambitions. But ask yourselves. Do you really want this?"

A pair of confused eyes turned to the grey-haired ninja. "Do you really want some to just give you want you want so easily. Do you want to feel true accomplishment and satisfaction from the ambitions both of you carry? Because if you do. This isn't the way to do it."

Kakashi's eyes, as his Sharingan was still uncovered, met both Naruto's and Sasuke's. 'I normally don't like to be this hands-on. But if they just get everything that they want so easily, it'll cause a lot of trouble in the village. Naruto doesn't have enough maturity or understanding about the Hokage's position to just wish to become him so casually. While if Sasuke just wishes for Itachi to die, he might become aimless and undedicated at best. Or carry that anger all the more heavily by following a path of revenge right out of the gate.'

"If you ask this Genie those questions. Then the truth is, he'll be the one who made you Hokage, Naruto. Or killed the man you want to avenge yourself on so badly, Sasuke. He will have done it, not the pair of you, and hold the true credit."

Naruto and Sasuke…

Neither of them moved. Both looked down, confused and reflective.

Kakashi continued. "If you truly care about your dreams. Your ambitions, and aspirations. Then the best way to do that is by fulfilling them yourselves. Growing through missions, training, and facing real struggles along the way, until you accomplish your desires in your own unique way."

"That is what a true ninja does. It's how the 4th Hokage gained his title, and the best of the Uchiha rose to greatness. By creating success for themselves instead of just looking for easy wins or letting someone else do the work for them."

That hit the spot. Naruto and Sasuke both started to question asking the Genie to fulfill their goals for them. But, Kakashi Hatake made a fatal mistake.

"The best way to reach them goals you set for yourselves, is to train hard and face serious challenges along the way. And you might accomplish more than you originally intended to. Like the mission we just completed, the help we gave to those people, and the grow each of you made during that adventure."

"Yeah, but that won't happen sensei!" Naruto shouted. "You were just saying a while ago that we won't be having any C-rank missions for a long time. We can't grow if there's no danger for us to beat-up, and D-rank mission don't have any adventure! Wait! That's it!"

Naruto shrugged out of his jacket and rushed over to the Genie. "Hey! Hey! Genie! I wish for all of us to go somewhere with dangerous missions, strong enemies, and big adventures all the time! Oh, and people in trouble so we can help them along the way. Take us somewhere that will let all of us get strong!"

"Well! If adventure and danger is what you want! Then IIIII know the best place to go!" the figure proclaimed, with a prolonged reference.

"Naruto-wait!" Kakashi shouted.

The Genie began to spin. Smoke billowed from his arms, to encompass the camp-site, taking everyone and everything there with him. "Your wish is my Commmaaannnnndddddd!"

Quickly, the four Ninja were lifted up from the ground, consumed by the vortex emerging form the Genie. "Whaat-! Naruto! What did you do!" "Huh! Stop! We didn't agree on this!"

"Huh!" "Whaaaa-Hooooo!" All of the Leaf ninjas were surrounded, the purple smoke began to change. Now it brought the group of four into the air. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto each felt as though a vacuum was drawing them in. Loud, confusing screams were made form the smoke around them. Until a single clear voice broke through:

"Abaraaaaaaaah-Cadabaraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **End.**

 **And that is the end of the Beginning.**

 **Especially about the actions and words from the characters. I also want to capture the true character, habits and thoughts of the original material in my fanfic stories. And present them authentically, believably and humorously.**

 **Whisking them away to the World of One Piece. With only a single way back home.**

 **How will this affect each of them? Naruto with no way to become Hokage? Sasuke removed from the goal of his revenge, and without a curse-seal? Sakura ripped away from the comforts and complacency of her home? Kakashi isolated from the village, and fully responsible for the Genin?**

 **The next chapter will move Team 7 on to some familiar faces in the East Blue. Though when they meet the Straw Hats, as friends or enemies against other pirates…**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **P.S. I didn't want to separate Kakashi from his beloved Icha-icha books. Otherwise, he may have had a serious melt-down, and couldn't share them with people of One Piece. Especially a certain Cook with a swirly eye-brow.**

 **[1]** **-Naruto OVA, the Genie, and the Three Wishes. Whether canon or not, it is an in-universe explanation for crossing into a different dimension. I prefer to find methods to cross between dimensions that are within the universe or lore of a franchise. It makes the cross-over less bewildering and celebrates human choices and characters more than, random portals or Godly intervention.**

 **Plus, it opened up the potential for the team to return to their home dimension, and giving them a goal to work towards rather than dropping them in cold and wandering around aimlessly.**

 **[2]** **-Naruto Shippuden, Episode 180, "Inari's Courage Put to the Test."**

 **Please, type a Review over anything you enjoyed or disliked.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where are We?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Where are we?

 ** _Pop-_**

In a single instant….

A serious of choices made by pure chance. Altered the course of two different dimensions. As Team 7 disappeared. Leaving no trace behind of them.

Four minutes past. Everything was unchanged. Birds flew from above. A family of rabbits peeked out from their hole. The wind began to rise, forming a gentle breeze through the stoic trees.

Another minute….in the same spot.

"Here! We! ARE!" a deep, thundering roar echoed in the clearing. Smoke, the shade of sulphur, began to form. Coming out from the spaces between the wind. A number of Billowing tendrils of smoke reached out, stretching forward. Upon contact with the ground, they began to churn. Until the figures of humans could be made out. They were the size of adults. One carried a pair of swords. Another shouldered an odd, serpentine bow. Large scrolls were carried by all of them, near the small of their backs.

After a handful of seconds, their bodies were clear through the yellow haze. Which began to recede.

Looking around, one individual gazed about. Old memories stirring in their mind. An odd sense of loss, nostalgia, wistfulness, and more. A well of regret and concern, was filled with relief.

"So. We're finally home. I guess that wish on the Bottle really was a good idea. But not all of didn't take the chance."

"All of those people. Those adventures."

A female voice answered her lover. "Those memories definitely won't leave us anytime soon, my love. Just like we never left each other, when things were at their most bleak and dangerous."

Another woman spoke-up. "I agree. I'm actually eager to see home different the Leaf Village is compared to my old home."

"Then let's not waste time." The oldest figure stated.

"It is time to return to the Lead Village. Time for us to return home, and show Lord Hokage the growth we have made, across all these years, and through the chaos the Grand Line."

 **(To the past: Genin aged 12, Kakashi aged 26)**

Team 7 were tumbling through shapelessness. Nothing within their touch could be grasped, yet the colours, sights and sounds surrounding them were chaos personified. Their bodies were drawn onward. None of the four had any sense of a space, only a thrilling velocity forcing them towards a single destination was clear to their senses.

It all lasted a few moments.

"We're Heeerrrrreeeeeee!" The Genie's voice pierced their minds.

Various shouts came, some desperate and others confused. "Where is here!?" "What is going on!?"

Soon, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto felt solid ground beneath their feet. The eldest ninja steadied himself, while the others dropped to their knees. Gradually, the blanket of purple smoke unfurled from their bodies.

New sensations reached them: warm sunlight, soft grass between their open-toed shoes, and moisture hanging from the air. Once their faces were uncovered, bright sunlight filled their vision, blinding them in its radiance.

A salty scent touched their noses. Crashing waves echoed behind them. Overlaid with scents of fire, explosions, and the distant sounds of violence

Sakura and Sasuke were dazed, too bewildered to grasp their placement. While Naruto and Kakashi recovered quicker, opening their eyes to a beautiful clearing. Dense forests were in the distance, while a blend of flowers and grass surrounded them. The sky was cloudless, and the warmest sun they had ever felt comforted the visitors.

"Here We Are!" Everyone whirled around, to find the Genie behind them. "I have granted your wish! This world will certainly allow you to find the adventures, dangers, and people to fulfill the wish you have made. I even have a brother here, who can grant wishes as well. Finding him might be tough. But you'll definitely be able to have more wishes from him, and get back to where we were through one of them!"

Each of the ninja's were baffled. "Here? Where exactly is here! Where have you brought us!?" Kakashi demanded. His voice deep, serious commanding. "Bye-bye!"

"Hey wait! What has Naruto's wish done! Where is the Leaf Village!" Sakura screamed.

"Be-hu! Ge-hu! Be-hu-hu-hu-hu-hu-HU-HU-HU!" the Genie simply laughed, his arms flailing about while the bottle began to suck him inside.

"Still Tickles!" As the last whisps entered their confines, the bottle began to glow. Strange lights resonating along the edges, as it began rising up to hover in the air. Moving higher and higher, a growing star ascending to the heavens. "I hope you all have fun here! Let's meet again! In your own home! In another Thousand yeeeaaaaarrrrrrrsssssss!"

With a final twinkle, the jar was gone. Leaving the ninja's behind.

For a long while, four pairs of eyes were trained on the sky, watching for a glimpse of their strange acquittance. Eventually, Kakashi glanced around, taking in their surroundings. While Naruto moved to help Sakura to her feet. After accepting his help, the pinkette promptly shoved Naruto to the ground, rushing over to her "beloved Sasuke" to see if he had been hurt or dazed. Completely uncaring for the blonde boy.

Naruto brushed it off, and began to glance around, with innocent confusion. Oblivious to the predicament his wish had placed Team 7 into.

"He-He-Help! He-He-Help me, please!"

"Get back here, you piece of shit!"

Turning their heads, Team 7 witnessed a younger man, dressed into scorched tatters, stained with blood, stumbling towards them. Behind the man were a pair of armed thugs, wearing plain bandana's, open vests, dirty pants, and swords

'What kind of sword are those?' Kakashi thought. 'The hilts and blades are connected by a strange metal cup, covering their hands. One of them is raised overhead and showing a line of metal between the cup and pommel.' **[1]**

"Pl-Pl-Please! Pl-Pl-Please, save me from these pirates!"

"Hang on, I'm coming to save you!"

"Naruto, wait!" but the blonde was already rushing off. Kakashi sighed, 'why doesn't he follow orders, no matter what is going on.'

"Naruto, you baka, stop! Sensei said to-"

"Enough Sakura." The girl froze. Kakashi's voice carried a hard edge, the same he had during their confrontations with Zabuza. "In fact. If we save that man, he might tell us where we are right now. Come on!"

Faster than a blink, Kakashi was moving forward, to catch up with his orange-coloured student.

Naruto ran ahead, causing the brutes in his vision to pause in surprise. Naruto smirked, leaping into the air for a kick, only to see a sword honing in towards him.

"Gaaaa!-"

The weapon pierced his chest. While the grunt holding it smirked.

"Just another useless kid trying to play hero and got himself killed."

 _Pfffwwt_! In a flash, the body impaled by a sword was replaced with a log.

"Huh!? Gaaah!" The man was surprised, as his body pitched forward, weighed-down by the heavy log his sword was planted in. "Hey!" Glancing up, the man saw another child, with black hair and dressed in a navy-shirt and white shorts, twirling in their air. Fly strait at him. The movement built-up momentum, driving the boy's foot straight into the grunt's head.

'Hmmm. Idiot heard my voice and glanced up, giving me the perfect target.' Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. The kick aunching the man onto his back. As he landed, the Uchiha look back in surprise.

"Gawwwhh! Little shit!" The grunt brushed-off his face, drawing a knife from his belt and scrambling towards Sasuke.

"Hey!" came Naruto's voice. "Super-Shuriken toss!" The Genin threw out two hand-fulls of Shuriken. Complete off-target. "Ahhh! Naruto!" Sakura cried, narrowly evading several of them. While the bandit stopped in confusion. Sasuke took the chance, sweeping the man's feet out from under him and tied-down with a series of ninja-wire.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto dashed up to Sasuke, shouting all the while. "Sasuke, you selfish bastard! That guy was mine! Why did you steal my action!? Quit trying to make yourself look all cool! It sucks!"

"Heh," the Uchiha scoffed. "The only thing that sucks here is you. Not one of those shuriken touched him, and you passed-up the opportunity. I don't need to try anything. You're just terrible."

"Grrrrrrr! I'll show you-"

"Enough!" They boys froze in place. While Sakura did the same; her charge to take payback on Naruto's terrible shuriken throw stopped in its tracks. Kakashi stood behind them. His prisoner already bound and weaponless.

"Naruto. You are far too slow to react, and Sasuke took the openings that came. Sasuke, well done. But your rivalry isn't important right here." With a few steps, Kakashi grabbed the other brigand and moved to a nearby tree.

"Now. I have some questions for the pair of-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" More shouts of gratitude filled the air. The young man in grimy cloths knelt towards the Shinobi, bowing his head all the while. Until a loud shriek filled the air.

"Oh no! The-the-the village! Pl-pl-please, help my village! The-the-there's a crew of pirates running wild there! The-the-they're looting and kidnapping everyone in sight! The-the-there're just too many, and the Marines aren't here to help us! Pl-pl-please, please!"

"You need help! I'll help you save them!" Naruto nearly ran off again. Nearly.

Sasuke tripped his teammate as the boy ran by, and soon bound him with ninja-wire. "Slow down for a second, Loser. Stop running off the play hero all the time."

"Gaaah, come on! We need to help these people! They're getting attacked by pirates right now!'

Kakashi groaned in resignation. "Naruto! Stop rushing off in such a hurry. We need to know about who this man is. And whether we can or should do anything." Turning towards the pirates, the air around the group began to drop; growing colder and bleak. The pirates shivered, their bravado overwhelmed with a single emotion: _fear_.

The Jonin glowered down at the pair, his killer-intent driving them shitless.

"Now. I have some questions. Which the pair of you _will answer_."

Under Kakashi's watchful eye, the pirates confessed to all his questions. Their crew numbered 60 men, nobody with a significant bounty, and were directed by a captain Sendou. A rookie pirate looking to become a big-shot. Kakashi was confused by certain words that the pirates used, such as weapons called 'canons' or 'rifles,' but push the topics aside; and ordered the Genin to do the same.

Once the interrogation was done, the Jonin turned towards the villager, and weighed his options. 'Getting involved with these pirates could be dangerous. Yet, I still have no idea where we are. This isn't a mission, nor is there anyone in this village that are particular towards the four of us. Yet leaving these people to fend for themselves doesn't feel right. Charging in could come back to haunt us if this Sendou has any connections. But, helping this village could mean shelter, food and some information from the people for a few days. Enough to learn about where we are. That settles it.'

"Excuse me," Kakashi addressed the kneeling villager. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Can you share yours?"

"Min-Min-Minorou! My-my-my name is Minorou. Pl-pl-please hel-"

"It's alright, Minorou-san." The man replied, raising a hand for silence. "We will help your village." The man's face broke out in relief. While Naruto yelled in excitement, and began shouting at Sasuke to untie him.

Kakashi continued to speak, "Please, tell us where the village is, and draw a small map of the layout here in the ground. Along with the location of the Pirate's ship. I have a plan to stop them and get your people to safety. But I need some information to ensure that we will have success."

Gradually, Minoura told the Jonin all that he needed to know. Next, Kakashi called his Genin over and began to share his plan with them. Sasuke and Naruto protested at the suggestion that they will be paired-up. But Kakashi pointed-out how they would handle most of the fighting. With a reminder of their success against the remaining bandits in Tazuna's home village during the aftermath of Gato's downfall **.** **[2]**

Sakura agreed to accompany Kakashi. Then, leaving the neutralized pirates knocked-out, the Lead Shinobi moved out towards the village.

0….0

Within Hanma-Village, the Swirl-Fan **[3]** Pirates were tearing homes apart, grabbing women from their children, and pushing back the few men still standing to fight. Captain Sendou watched in grim pleasure as his crew were at work. 'Heh! There won't be much, but you gotta start small before going after the tougher targets. This village will have some valuables, and plenty of worthless lives to sell off to the Auctioning Houses. I'll get some extra money, and more men from this success, then move on to some better targets.'

Soon a pair of crewmen approached their captain, carrying a large chest. While a third of the crew were dragging people in shackles onboard to sell-off.

One Pirate was chasing after a mother and her child, moving out of the village for the treeline. Yet the brigand was gaining on them with each step. Reach out to seize the young woman.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" With a loud shout, an orange swarm engulfed the man and left him beaten and dazed. Simultaneously, another boy ushered the women to the trees and was joined by his partner.

"It's alright. Just stay hidden, and we'll help your village."

"Naruto. Create a couple of clones to keep her safe form any pirates who come this way."

"Right."

Leaving the pair of civilians with a few guards, the boys went back to the pirate, and dragged him up to the roof tops.

Meanwhile, a grown man with grey hair and pre-teen pinkette snuck around the hull of a brigantine ship **.** **[4]** Crawling on the vertical surface with their chakra-control, the pair were on the side opposite to the wharf, to lessen the chances of being spotted. The pair moved around slowly, with the older one counting the different foot falls on the decks or peering into the hull.

They saw the group of captives and captors moving about on the decks, and waited. 'Now, we just need Sasuke and Naruto to get their attention.'

A handful of minutes later, a familiar shout came to Kakashi's ears. Followed by a scuffle from the village-square.

"Fire-style: Great Fire-ball Jutsu!"

"What! C-c-c-captain! Th-that kid just-"

"I know, I saw it. Must be Devil-fruit powers. Come on men! Charge the brat all at once and pin him down! Someone with his powers will be worth a lot as a slave!"

With a roar of excitement, feet clattered about the deck. Before silence grew onboard.

'Hmmmm,' Kakashi nodded with approval. 'Sasuke and Naruto always do get people's attention. Now Sakura and I can free the slaves, the force the rest of the Pirates to run back here, straight towards me. Oh-'

"Sakura-stay here." The man whispered to his Genin, noticing she was about to leave and could guess why.

"But sensei! They're talking about giving Sasuke-kun into slavery! I have to help and protect him!"

"That won't happen. Sasuke and Naruto know their jobs and are fulfilling them. Now, we have to do our jobs, and free these people. Remember, you stay with the people and I'll take the Pirates when they come back. Alright?"

"But Sasuke-"

"Has Naruto with him. They can watch each other's backs in a fight, just like they did against Zabuza and Haku. You know that. Know, focus on this job, not on him. Understood."

It wasn't' a question, but a command. With a sigh of resignation, Sakura nodded. Then the pair slipped aboard and got to work.

Back in the village, Naruto and Sasuke stood before the crowd of charging Pirates. Several others were scattered about, sporting different bruises and burns. While most of the people were behind the Genin and scared to see a pair of 12-year-olds standing up to the Pirates.

THe Uzumaki and Uchiha grinned. Caught-up in the thrill of the one place the pair would cooperate together: battle.

"Naruto! These are a lot more than those thugs in Land of Waves. Split them up and attack from different angles! And watch out!"

"Got it! Let's go!" Naruto brought his hands together, crossing his hands to perform a signature technique. "Multi-Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

Columns of smoke erupted, giving the Pirates pause. Once it cleared, many stepped back in awe. The villagers were equally surprised. 200 copies of a single boy filled the village. Most of them forming a buffer between the Pirate crew and the villagers, with the rest scattered across multiple streets and rooftops. All of clones taunting the Pirates:

"You think you can outnumber me, Do ya!" "You're outdone four to one, believe it!" "Just sit down and surrender!" "There's no ways you can win!"

Captain Sendou growled in frustration. "These two might be a problem."

"Let's go!" each of the Naruto's charge at the crew, with Kunai drawn and eager to win.

The Pirates recovered and began to fight back. Many of the Naruto's were hit, but some landed several hits of their own. Yet the grown men could shrug them off, with some effort. The captain had drawn an extra sword, cutting down several with each move.

Still, the action kept them distracted. A situation compounded by the smoke given-off by every felled clone. Hiding the other Ninja. "Demon-Wind Shuriken!" A large, spinning blade cut through the smoke-screen, felling several pirates at once. Sasuke peered down, Sharingan ready and focused. The Uchiha traced both the shuriken and the pirates, throwing smaller stars and kunai at the right opportunities; disarming or crippling more and more of the Pirates. Eventually the Fuma-Shuriken split, cutting down more of the enemy before Sasuke caught them effortlessly.

Naruto was also at work. Dropping smoke bombs and additional clones to keep the Pirates occupied, while some extras led any civilians nearby to a safer distance.

Between the pair, 50 pirates were cut down to 35 within minutes. Captain Sendou growled, shouting for the brats to face him in a clear field, like true men. The Genin only laughed, hidden by the smoke and aggravating the captain more.

"Fine then!" Dropping his swords, the temperamental man reached for his pistols. Drawing several and firing-off randomly. Uncaring about who was hit but his shots, whether it was the people or his crew. 'I'll always replace them with mountain-bandits or lowlifes from other towns and cities anywhere. They're expendable, and these brats are making a mockery out of me!'

Sasuke's eyes grew wide! His Sharigan picked-up the tiny projectiles fly from the smoke. Until one moved towards him. Shifting slightly, the precognition of his eyes barely gave enough time to avoid the shot. Dropping to the ground, he saw similar projectiles tearing through the wooden houses. The boy's mind was blank, shocked and confused over what weapon could do such a thing.

Naruto wasn't any better. At the sound of the pistols, his curiosity got the better of him. Peeping around a house one bullet passed through a narrow beam, sending a shower splinters over his face.

"Aaahhhhhhgggggg! Ahhhhhggggg!" Naruto shouted in agony. His hand flew up, rubbing over his face. The boy wanted to get rid of the sharp feeling cutting inward, but his hands only forced the splinters deeper into his skin.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the screams. Slipping through the houses, he soon found his teammate, lying on the ground and calling out. "S-Sasuke. Get them off! Get them off! Get them off me!"

Sasuke moved to see what injured Naruto, but his eyes caught another danger. Dashing around the orange-ninja, Sasuke drew a kunai, as most of the Pirates came into view. Following the screams the where Naruto had landed.

"Heh! You're finished, boys." Captain Sandou swore through gritting teeth. He was focused and angry, eager to make the boys suffer for humiliating his crew.

"Excuse me!" A new voice called out, form the ship. Everyone turned. To spot a tall figure on the deck, amidst a pile of men, beaten unconscious.

"My ship! My men! Where are my-you Bastard!"

Now Captain Sendou was angry. And his crew knew this was the worst. Once he became angry, Sendou's habits would become cantankerous and aggressive. The man tore a sword from his closest men, having spent all of his ammunition, and charged towards the ship. While his men remained frozen by fear, spotting the red-coloured eye of the new arrival.

Kakashi frowned, taking in the situation. _"Sasuke. Get Naruto back!_ " Then the Jonin entered the fight.

 **End.**

 **To clarify the beginning. Some members of Team 7, and an extra, found a way back to their home dimension, to the same time and place after only several seconds pasted. Those who did return are now adults. This way, nothing in the Ninja World would will have changed or been missed, letting the characters develop with the Straw hats without rushing the story and compromising the Naruto-universe. Letting the characters stay with the Straw Hats near-indefinitely, instead of being rushed back to Konoha after only 1/10** **th** **of the Grand Line.**

 **This idea was inspired by the Disney series Gargoyles. Clan Building Chapters, issue #13, where one character, Brooklyn, was caught in a time-gate. The character travelled throughout time on his own personally odyssey, before returning to his home. Personally, the character travelled for 40 years, before returning to his own time 40 seconds after he disappeared.**

 **[1]** **-While One Piece does have a broader range of material culture, Naruto primarily uses Japanese or Chinese cultural materials. Including different types of houses, ships, religions, customs, clothing, and weapon-styles. I found it could be a plot-hole if Kakashi would recognize a cutlass.**

 **[2]** **-Naruto Shippuden, episode 180. "Inari's Courage put to the Test." Or Manga chapter #451.**

 **[3]** **-Yes. I wanted a catchy name for these pirates, and came up with a blend of the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbols. Purely for amusement.**

 **[4]** **-A style of sailing ship, popular in the 16** **th** **and 17** **th** **centuries A two-masted ship that could be powered by oars. Giving them good speed and maneuverability. Distinguished by a square-rigged sail, and popular among pirates for their speed, maneuverability and easy handling. Generally Smaller than a Brig, yet bigger than a sloop.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

**Dissclaimer=I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Note=a special thanks to my** **Beta-Reader, Leaf Ranger.**

 **And one Guest review who pointed out a typo in the last chapter that would have caused some continuity problems.**

 **Chapter 3:**

New Discoveries.

Dusk settled over Hanma Village. The people were preparing a feast, to celebrate their salvation and thank the saviours who made it possible. With the civilians on the ship freed and the rest of the crew gathered together with their captain, Kakashi had needed only 20 seconds to tear the Pirates apart.

Once it was done, Minorou had come forward, and rallied the civilians together in thanks. Soon after, most of the pirates were bound together aboard smaller boats and sent out to sea, adrift. With so few grown men in the village, Kakashi pragmatically decided it was the best choice rather than try to guard 60 violent pirates through the night. While Sendou remained in the village, bound with his own chains and knocked-out by Kakashi to prevent any trouble from the Pirate captain.

Now, Team 7 had gathered in the headman's house. Naruto's face had some bandages where the splinters had to be removed. Kakashi held a pistol in his hands, with each of the Shinobi admiring it.

"So. A small amount of explosive powder is placed in the tube. Followed by a tiny metal ball, and all of it pressed together. Then the arm is set back, and the weapon can be pointed at a target. By twitching the small device with one's fore-finger, the arm ignites the flit, setting the powder on fire, and propelling the metal ball outwards."

"That is right, Sav- _ahchem_ -Mr. Kakashi." The headman, Tarm, nodded from his bed. The man had been one of the first to try and fight the pirates, but was shot in his leg and made the first prisoner. Once the prisoners were freed, he was taken to the local doctor along with the others to be healed.

Despite the injuries, Tarm insisted on giving the Ninjas all the help that he could. Though he continuously called each of them "Saviours." Something that didn't feel too comfortable for Kakashi, who insisted on using his given name.

The Genin looked over the pistol in wonder, while Kakashi drew a small scroll from his vest pocket. Opening the scroll, he placed the pistol in the centre. With a single hand-sign it disappeared into smoke, sealed inside. 'This would be invaluable for the village to use, and give any shinobi quite the surprise. I'll show it to Lord Hokage once-'

"So You have one two! A Devil-Fruit power!" Tarm exclaimed.

"Um. Sorry, Tarm," Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "A which power?"

The Headman frowned, confused. "Devil-Fruit Power. Strange abilities that someone can gain by eating a Devil-Fruit. That's the only explanation for you or the boys to have powers like breathing-fire or making copies of himself. It's quite rare to find any here in the East Blue, or outside of the Grand Line. How did the four of you end up here?"

Kakashi didn't answer. A small….sinking…worry-some feeling began to grow in his stomach.

"Grand Line! What is that!?" Naruto cried in curiosity. "I guess you've just never seen ninja's before. Oh, and we came from the Hidden Leaf Village, not some Big Blue Place! Why did you ask that?"

"The Hidden Leaf Village?" Tarm raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, son? There's no such place like that on Jeeha Island at all. And how come you don't know about the East Blue when you live in it."

"East Blue?" Sakura joined the conversation. Her eyes narrowed, apprehensively. "And what do you mean by Jeeha Island. Isn't this place still part of the Land of Fire?"

"Like Naruto said, we're ninjas form the Hidden Leaf Village. Don't you know that place?"

Tarm's eyes widened. Rapidly, they were passing between both the blonde and pinkette. As if each needed their head examined or had grown extra limbs.

"Tarm," Kakashi' voice cut through them. His posture was rigid, anxious, even fearful over the question on his mind. "Please. Can you show us a map of the world? Or a map of various islands, here in the 'East Blue.'"

"Um….of course Sav-er…Mr. Kakashi. Give me a moment." Slowly, the man limbed over to his cabinets, while Kakashi called for the attention of his Genin.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke. I need each of you to remain calm. If you feel like you need to leave this hut. You may. But go outside of the village to the trees and let out your emotions. No matter what we learn."

Sakura began to tremble. Even Sasuke grew anxious at his sensei's tone. "K-Kakashi-s-sensei. Why-why? What is going on?"

His eye narrowed, sharply. "I think. That we aren't in the Land of Fire anymore. Or even on the same continent at all. That Genie may have brought us to the other side of the world. Or somewhere else away from the Elemental Nations."

Kakashi couldn't imagine the truth.

"Here you are." Stepping forward, Tarm carried a group of paper scrolls. Setting each down on the floor, the man spread one open, revealing the map of a large Sea with various scattered islands dotting the vast Blue expanses.

"This is where we are, Jeeha Island," the headman explained, pointing to it on the map. "There are several other islands across the East Blue, that vary in size. Like Dawn Island in Goa Kingdom, Mirrorball Island, Clockwork Island, and Sixis Island. Along with archipelagos like the Organ Islands, the Gecko Islands, and Conomi Islands."

"Do any of these places look like your home island? Or any of those on the other Blues like the North Blue, or the West Blue?"

The ninja began to comb over the maps. Yet, it was a fruitless effort. None of them found anything the resembled the Elemental Nations.

Kakashi, the most experienced and mature of the group, felt the gravity of their situation the hardest.

'Could…..Could that Genie…have sent us to a different world? None of these islands or continents resemble the Elemental Nations at all. Plus, the weapons like the pistol, or canon on board the ship….'

"The ship!" The Jonin quietly exclaimed.

"Uhhhh. Sensei," Naruto spoke-up in a timid voice. "What is it about the ship?"

Glancing around, Kakashi noticed the worried faces on each of his Genin. Taking a moment, calling on experience, the ninja pushed his own emotions to the side. And marshalled his thoughts.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Tarm. My concerns about the ship are just about everything about it. The body of the ship is larger than anything I've seen before, but still capable of floating very high in shallow water. It also has additional poles with the sails attached, and they are organizing triangularly. That is much different than most other ships in our home. Even the weapons on board like pistols and canons. None of it is anything like what we have in our home, the Elemental Nations."

"What's more," the Jonin continued, glancing at the maps. "None of the locations on these maps resemble the Elemental Nations at all. The Islands themselves are too small, according to the scale. And I've never heard of any places like Goa Kingdom or Ilusia Kingdom."

"Really, Sensei!" Naruto cut-in to the man's observations. "Well does that mean that the Genie granted my wish! He did say we'd go to a different part of the world and have some great adventures, or help people along the way, right?!"

"Oh, so we're stuck on the other side of the world because of your stupid wish, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, palming her fist.

"Oh, you just had to go and plant us all the way over here, Loser!" Sasuke, in a rare moment of camaraderie, agreed with Sakura.

While his Genin began to fight, Kakashi was frozen-stiff. Naruto's wish sent a pang through his memory. '"This world will certainly allow you to find the adventures, dangers, and people to fulfill the wish you have made." That was what the Genie said.'

'This world….this WORLD! "I even have a brother here, who can grant wishes as well. Finding him might be tough."'

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Stop Immediately!"

The former was pinned down by Sasuke, while Sakura approached with her fist cocked-back. Rare as it was, the commanding tone from their sensei cut through each as a powerful ax through a twig.

"Naruto. Come here, and sit beside me. Sakura, Sasuke, stay there."

Once the orange knuckle-head joined his sensei, Kakashi took a deep breath.

"That Genie. Before he disappeared, he stated that we would find great adventures and grow strong in this world. In...this... _world._ It appears that I was wrong. We may not have travelled to a different part of the world, after all. We may have travelled to a complete different dimension."

"It is….." the Jonin needed a deep breath to stead his growing anxiety.

"It may be possible that there isn't any Leaf Village here at all. Or any other ninjas who can help us."

That hit all of the Genin like a 5-ton sack of bricks. Sasuke grew pale, his shock written over his face. While Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, her trembling legs giving out beneath her. Naruto took more time to grasp those words. As they sunk in, a deep hole in his gut grew larger and larger, while new thoughts flew in his head.

'A…a different world? I didn't want this at all! Just more adventures and danger! Now, now there's no Leaf Village here! But that would mean I can't become the Hokage at all! It means no Ichiraku Ramen, the only place that I feel happy at! It means I….Iruk…Iruka-sensei. And Ji-ji….'

Naruto's mind grew bleak. The one, constant source of comfort across his lonesome, terrible life was gone. 'I can't see Jii-jii, the Hokage anymore.'

"NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Sakura hollard. Charging at the dazed, lonesome child.

"Sakura." Kakashi's hand extended, hold back the girl. "Casting fault or blame here will accomplish nothing. Do not-"

"Sensei!" Tears streaking down her cheeks, accenting the pinkette's words. "His st..stupid wish has-has us-t-tuck here! The Ge-genie already disap-ppear-ared! Now we can't s-se-see our families at all! AN-an...huuuh..-anything we w-w-w-wanted to do.! It-it's gone-al in a completely different place! And we have no way to go back! IT's ALL NARUTO's FAULT!"

She was deeply terrified, to the point of ignorance. Her minds were dominated by selfishness, the desire to vent that confusion on someone.

"JUST LET ME HIT HIM SENSEI! NARU-!"

 _Flll-Thawk._

In a flash, Sakura's charging figure was pinned to the floor. The girl was shocked at her position, bewildered.

 _"Sakura."_ Kakashi voice spoke up. The Jonin had a firm hold on her, his foot pressing down harder over her head.

"Some could also say that you wasting one wish also resulted in this. Since it could have been used to give us a way back. Or, you should blame me for giving Naruto an idea to wish for a place with adventure. I _will not_ allow you to hurt him like that. For now, we need to stay together, and decide of where to go or what we do next."

Keeping a firm hold on the girl, the Jonin glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. Both were deeply shaken.

"Jii….Jii….Jii-jii….." Naruto whispered.

"HMmmmmm," the Jonin-sensei narrowed his eye. 'That's right. The man he looked up to and always was there for him. And the position that he aspires so hard to reach. Now it's gone.'

'And Sasuke.' Sure enough, the last Uchiha looked deeply troubled. Even lost.

"Hhhhhhh." Kakashi's resignation echoed throughout the room. He began to address the Genin again when-

"Pardon me?" Tarm spoke up. While Kakashi and Sakura met his eyes, the two boys barely moved. "That might not be the case. It might be that your home island is on the Grand Line."

Reaching for another map, the man spread it open before the ninjas.

"This is far from accurate. But it does show another sea that lines in between all of the Blues. The Grand Line. Between two bands of sea called the Calm Belt, this Ocean is known to have many different islands that are unique and wondrous. Some of them are also cut-off from the rest of the world, like the Country of Wano."

"It might be possible that your home is somewhere on that ocean. But if that is true…."

The man grew silent. Ignorant of the faint hope he left dangling before the ninja.

"Please." A single word, filled with desperation, slipped from the Jonin. "Continue, Mr. Tarm. Please."

"Oh. Um! Well. I used to serve in the Navy, a while back. There, I met some junior-officers named Rapanui, Isoka and Pukau.[1] They told me about the crazy stories about that place, so I began to learn about it to try and prove them wrong. I even went to that sea with a crew. And barely came out alive."

"I'll start at the beginning for the kids. You can see on the maps that this world is separated by a single large continent: The Red Line. The Grand Line traverses it perpendicularly. Separating the Oceans into the North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue."

"The Grand Line though is the home of the Devil Himself. That Sea can only promise one thing alone. And that is Death. The place is worse than other people think or speak of. The weather conditions are entirely unpredictable, and defy any sense or reason. Terrible sea monsters large enough to swallow a ship or a village whole dwell there. A single wrong choice can end the life of an entire crew."

"And if the Elements don't kill you. The people who sail it will. The Place is actually called the Pirate Graveyard. From the sheer scale of crews that have been killed in that sea. Likely millions across hundreds of years."

"Travelling there can be near-suicidal."

The Ninja's grew quiet again, as Tarm finished his story.

"Why do so many people go there, if it's such a deadly place?" Kakashi inquired.

Tarm took a deep breath. "Because of the One Piece. The Greatest Treasure in the World."

"Treasure! What kind of Treasure! What-what-what!" Naruto shouted. Unconsciously clinging to the distraction, from within his lost mind.

"22 years ago, now. There was one man who did the impossible. A Pirate, who led his crew on a voyage to conquer the entire Grand Line. A man who was so strong, so powerful land so dangerous, he bent all of the seas to his will. And defeated every opponent he found along the way. To the point that he earned a Title nobody ever carried before. The King of the Pirates. Gold Roger."

"Gold Roger himself was from the East Blue. He achieved more wealth, fame and power than anyone else did. He defeated every fellow Pirate he encountered, and the most anyone could hope was the match him. The Marines finally managed to defeat and capture him and sentenced the man to death. But before his capture. Gold Roger took everything that was worth taking from the world. And hid it away. An enormously vast treasure. The Legendary One Piece."

"Whomever finds that treasure will be acknowledged as the Next King of the Pirates. Thousands of Pirates crews have travelled to the Grand Line to find the One Piece. Fighting each other, the Marines, and the Elements all the way. To the point that the Grand Line is a constant battlefield."

"Sometimes I'm amazed that Zeff even survived for years in that hell."

The Genin were left gapping at the story. Even in their bleak setting, stories of Pirates, treasure and adventure brought a glint of excitement to their young minds.

While Kakashi was more observant. "I apologize, Tarm. You just mentioned someone named Zeff went there?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, yes." The headman nodded. "A former Pirate I met a few years ago. The man was called Red-foot Zeff. He retired from that life over 10 years past, opened a sea restaurant called the Baratie. He knows a lot more about the Grand Line than I do, no doubt there. If you want to know if your home is there on the Grand Line, Zeff would be the best person to meet."

"The four of you are welcome to stay here as long as you want. Or you could head to the Baratie and meet him in-person to hopefully find a way back home."

Kakashi nodded, and began to assess their options. Deciding that this Zeff was the best source they had to possibly find a way back to the Elemental Nation and Leaf Village. He came to a decision.

"Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." All of the Genin looked to their sensei. One still pinned to the floor.

"We'll stay here in Hanma Village for two days to prepare. Then head to the Baratie using one of the smaller boats from the Pirate ship. For now, lets get some food and find a place to sleep. And I do not want anyone shelling out blame or accusations at each other _at all."_

Once the Genin had nodded, Sakura twice, Kakashi released her. Watching them depart, the grey-haired Copy-nin dropped in exhaustion.

'Why do they have to be so much work. Leading ANBU squads or working with Chunin didn't need that much attention for each member. I don't like having to be that hands-on with them at all. But since I'm the…..the only one here.'

Soon the Jonin's head was buried in his hands. 'I'm going to have to work harder with each of them. Since I'm the only ninja here that can teach them anything about ninja arts at all. It's not just about Sasuke and his Sharingan anymore, but Naruto and Sakura might need more attention too, until we find a way to get back to the village.'

"Savio…..Mr. Kakashi. Are feeling alright?"

"Fine, Mr. Tarm. Just….fine," the lazy Hatake bemoaned. Glancing back to the door, Kakashi reflected on his Genin.

'This really is the kind of situation I do not want to deal with. Our situation probably hasn't even sunk in yet, and they are already in bad shape. Sasuke was almost unresponsive from the shock, Sakura turned into a volatile wreaking ball, and Naruto looked like the ground was falling away underneath him.'

'Still…The three of them did pull it together when it really counted in the Land of Waves. And they get along much better than I did with Rin and Obito.'

Kakashi smiled at the memories of his team outmaneuvering Zabuza, Sasuke protecting Naruto from Haku, Sakura helping Naruto climb a tree, and shedding tears after the battle passed.

'I'm confident they'll ban together, and remember my lessons about comrades and loyalty.'

Of course, Kakashi could not have been more wrong. Blinded by his life-long, terrible case of emotional constipation.

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-The Pumpkin Pirates characters from the Rainbow Mist Arc.**


	4. Chapter 4: How to be a Sensei

**Chapter 4:**

Kakashi learns about being a sensei.

Four days had passed since the fight with the Swirl-Fan Pirates.

Currently, Team 7 were travelling to the Baratie on smooth waters. Kakashi had some familiarity with navigation, from an ANBU course for missions done along various coastlines and certain mission to the Land of Water. Thanks to a sea-chart and some directions from Tarm, they were getting closer to the Baratie. But the atmosphere on the small ship was tense.

The jonin sighed lightly, casting a careful eye over his students. Sasuke was scanning the coastline, Sakura's full attention lay in a book, while Naruto was doing push-ups on the deck. None of them spoke to each other, but Kakashi was grateful for the lighter moods from them all.

The first couple of days had gone badly for each of them.

The reality that they may be in a separate dimension truly sunk-in over the course of the following day. While the villagers heaped praises and gifts to the Shinobi, none were truly in a mood to accept them.

Kakashi had initially kept the Genin separated. Yet, one night, he found Naruo crying his eyes out. Recalling a certain conversation with Inari, Kakashi became worried and approached the boy.

 **Flashback**

 _Drip-Drip._ "chk-aah-ckeheh-cheemmmm"- _sniff._

"Naruto?"

Slowly, the lost child raised his head, at the familiar voice. Blinking to clear his eyes, he recognized the figure of his sensei, squatting down beside him.

"Listen." Kakashi began. "This is huge shock to all of us. But I don't want you to blame yourself over that Genie. We're here and need to look ahead right now. Not back on what could have been different. I don't want these feelings of pain or regret holding you back so much. We'll find a way back, no matter how long it'll take."

The Hatake smiled, trying to drive his words further with a happy memory. "Then you'll be able to tell Lord Hoakge all about-"

"AAAAHHHHHHEEEE!" Naruto broke out in a sob. His head was bent down, tears streaming from his eyes. Kakashi was confused. Unsure of what he said, or how to approach the boy.

Hesitantly, cautiously. He reached out to touch Naruto's shoulder. The boy shrugged away from his touch, moaning. "Jii-jii…. _sniff_ ….Jii-jii."

Given his mistake, Kakashi decided to wait instead of speak. 'I…Hhhhhh. I guess...I'll see what comes and try to help.' With a sigh, the Jonin resigned himself to something he was always reluctant to do. Talk. About feelings and pain.

"Naruto. What is it about the Hokage that's bothering you so much?"

At the mention of his single guiding figure, Naruto began to cry harder, shaking through his body; his head buried in his lap.

Several moments passed, with a deep uncertainty growing within Kakashi as Naruto drew tighter into a quiet ball. Frowning in guilty and resignation, he began to stand up.

"Don't go," the boy murmured. "P...please, don't...don't go sensei. You're…." a shallow came, shaking Naruto's body in a way that couldn't be healthy for anyone. "you're the only one who likes me now," a confession came. "The only one who doesn't glare at me. Like the Hokage used to in the village."

Kakashi's eye widened. Slipping back to the ground, he decided to try his luck. "Glares? Who was glaring at you Naruto?"

 _Sniff-_ "Sakura and Sasuke. They… _sniff-_ they blame me for being st- _sniff_ -stuck here. I know that _it-sniff-is_ kinda my fault, but….but they're looking at me jus...just like everyone else in the village does. Everybody back in the Leaf village. Heh…..heh- _sniff_ …..They look at my like all the time! Like a germ that they want to disappear, or someone to blame for everything because of the Kyubi!"

 _ **"Huh!"**_ Naruto let out a gasp, jarring sideways to fall back in a sprawl, he faced Kakashi. Eyed filled with terror. He'd let that secret slip. His body was trembling, overcome with fear.

'Please-please-howcouldI-I-I-besostupid. I-Italkedaboutthataloudandnowsensei-'

"Naruto." Kakashi's call was ignored. "Naruto! Naruto!"

Every call from the Jonin bounced away. Naruto was consumed with panic. Backing away from his teacher.

With a reluctant sigh. The Jonin shifted forward. Kakashi's touch was shrugged off again. Leading the Jonin into a flash from his past. Vividly, a memory, shaded with grief, came to the surface. Of a certain red-haired woman pulling him into her arms. In the wake of Rin's death, the teenaged Kakashi rejected any touch from her. But Uzumaki Kushina wasn't the person to accept the answer 'no' from anyone.

The friend-killer remembered her yanking him into her arms. Cradling him softly, whispering assurance that she did not blame him. And to let the pain out of his heart. He'd rejected her advice, be still felt some comfort from her touch.

Now, here he was. Trying to do that same to her son.

"Naruto." Kakashi spoke more forcefully. Spurred by the memory, he moved forward. Wrapping an arm around the boy and pressing his head into Kakashi's shoulder. The movements were very awkward for the Jonin, even more as he began to speak.

"Naruto. I already knew about the burden, sealed within you, when I became your Jonin-sensei. I….I probably should have said something earlier. I don't see you as the Kyubi-Kitsune at all. You're one of my cute, little Genin. And one of my comrades. Do you remember what I said at the Bell-test, and in our first encounter with Zabuza?"

Naruto wasn't crying anymore. The sensation…..

'What…this is what…I….sensei….'

The boy listened carefully. Gripping each of Kakashi's words tightly.

"Naruto?" the hand across his scalp withdrew itself, coaxing the boy to raise his head; blue eyes, raw, terrified, desperate for hope, met Kakashi's single grey one. "When you became my Genin. I said that anyone who abandons their friends, are lower than scum. And against, Zabuza, I swore to protect you, along with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna."

"Being a Jinchuriki doesn't matter to me at all. You're still my student. That won't ever change," a simple, powerful and unconditional promise was made.

At those words, Naruto felt a new sensation flooding his heart. Up until then, only Iruka and the Hokage had shown such unconditional care for him. To hear it some Kakashi was…..

… _indescribable._

Tears of joy began to creep into the corner of his eyes. But the boy quickly blinked them away. After taking a moment, he glanced back at his sensei.

"Sensei…I feel really bad because now you, Sasuke and Sakura are stuck here with me. But what hurts more than that. Is that….is that if we really are in another world. Then I can't become the Hokage at all. That was my dream for so long. Especially when other people glared at me. Before I knew I even was a Jinchuriki."

Kakashi's eye grew wide. 'So that's it. His goal, the icon that held him together, is missing. So now there's nothing for him to focus on.'

Once this realization came, the Jonin had somewhere to start from. Kakashi spoke with Naruto for a long, long while. Giving the blonde some reassurance and reminding him that they shouldn't' give up on their ambitions so easily. Glancing up to the stars, a new idea came to mind.

"Naruto. If you really believe that you can become the Hokage. Then we have even more reason to work to find a way back home. It might take a long while, but it's still a long way from being impossible. We will make it back to the Leaf Village. And we need to stay together to do it. Can I count on you to do that? For me? And for the Hokage?"

At his last words, Naruto became confused. "Uhhhhhh. How does Jii-jii even know where we are?"

"Hmhmhmhm," Kakahsi chuckled. "That, you don't need to worry about. He'll definitely send some people to look for us if we don't return to the village soon. What I meant was that the Hokage wouldn't' want you to stay down a beat yourself up. He'd tell you that a Ninja is one who endures, for a purpose or goal. Our goal is to find a way to get back home, and my goal is to do it so you can become the Hokage. Can you do that?"

Those words…..

….perked Naruto up like no others could.

With a rare, true smile on his face, the blonde stood up and nodded. "Ye-yeah! You can bet you can count on me, sensei! Believe it!"

Smiled at his student's demeanor, Kakashi led him back to the village. Yet, on the way, the pair passed by Sakura. At the sight of Naruto, her eyes darkened into pits of rage. Yet Kakashi's presence dissuaded the pinkette from trying anything.

This brought a fresh sigh from Kakashi. 'I hoped that talking to Naruto would solve everything. Hopefully these issues with Sakura will pass with time.'

The Jonin could not be more wrong. As the next day, a ruckus could be heard from the village. Initially, Kakashi thought it was a couple of children, but none of his Genin.

"Mr. Kakashi!" Glancing up the Jonin groaned, mixing disapproval and resignation.

A parent was leading Naruto and Sakura towards him, gripping both by the shoulders. Sakura was growling at Naruto, who sported a series of bruises on his face. Bruises that weren't there the night before.

"Hhhhhhh," the Jonin rose to his feet. 'Guess I'll need to deal with this.'

"Hello there, Mrs. Rei. I take it that noise was coming from my Genin?"

"Indeed. This girl was beating-up the poor boy, claiming they were here because of his fault. When I ordered her to stop she even claimed he deserved it for being a selfish monster!"

There was more that followed, but Kakashi tuned it out. Glaring at Sakura, the girl _hmphed_ and turned away. Her nose stuck to the sky, obsessed with her own blameless self-righteousness. While Naruto stood downcast, but gradually lightened up at Rei's words.

"Why the girl has no right to talk like that about Naruto at all. After he saved my son from those pirates that attacked us, and has been so helpful repairing our homes. There is nothing about him that could resemble a monster at all."

Naruto grinned at her words. Sakura opened her mouth, as a powerful grasp on her shoulder commanded silence.

"I see," Kakashi answer, in a light tone that belied his mood. "Thank you for helping Naruto, Mrs. Rei. Would you mind helping him with those injuries? I need to have a talk with Sakura."

His serious tone sparked a shudder of fear in the pinkette. As Naruto left with the woman, Kakashi's hold grew tigher on Sakura's arm, to Shunshin them away to the forest.

Standing in the trees, the Jonin let go of her and leaned back. "Sakura. What did I-"

"Sensei! How can you do this!?" The girl shouted indignantly. "Just because you say it doesn't mean that we aren't stuck here because of Naruto's selfishness! All of us were close to getting back home when that idiot found the bottle instead of just leaving it alone! And then he just made a wish for adventures and now, we probably aren't even in the same world that home is! And now-!"

Kakashi listened to her rant, trying to be patient. Until the girl began to stride away from him.

"Sakura!" seizing her attention, the Jonin pondered how to approach her feelings.

'ANBU teams were so much easier than this. All of them had some problems but never needed this much attention at all. Why do Naruto and Sakura need to be so demanding?'

"First, if you want to blame anyone for us getting suck here, then you should blame me. I am the one who gave Naruto the idea to wish for more adventures and ways to grow stronger in the first place. And I didn't stop him from making that wish either. Plus-"

The man scratched his head, embarrassingly.

"I did take one of those wishes for more Icha-Icha books. That might have been useful to get us back home. Although, to get the latest one three years early…."

A bright blush shone through the pervert's mask.

"UUHHHHHAAAAAAA!" A loud, winy cry tore through the forest.

"That's Not The Point Sensei!" the immature, self-obsessed girl proclaimed. "The Point Is That We're Stuck Here, That Naruto Made That Wish, And That Sasuke's Mad At Me, And I Can't See My Mom Or Dad Anymore And We're Completely Cut-Off From Anyone Help Or back-up in a Strange New….hehehe…New World Where We Don't Know Good Guys From Bad Guys, And Have No Concrete Way To Get Home!"

The girl began panting half-way through her rant. While Kakashi rubbed his throbbing ear-drums. 'Where can I start from here. Wait….'

"Sasuke? How is he mad at you? And how is Naruto responsible for that?"

"He just is sensei!" was all that came.

"I was talking to Sasuke about how we were stuck her, cut off from any friends or family that we have. Naruto made that wish, and he's not worried at all because he doesn't have anyone in the Leaf Village to go back to."

"The Boy's an orphan so there aren't any parents for him to miss while we are here. So he's totally ignorant of how Sasuke-kun and I are feeling, so far away from anyone who cares about us, and that we are missing as well. I bet you have family and friends back in the village that are worried about you too!"

Kakashi froze at those words, his patience slipping away. Rapidly growing shorter as Sakura continued her rant.

"It's just like when we were back at the academy! Naruto's so immature, careless, he never does any hard work and made a fool all of himself. It's all because he wasn't raised right with a mother and father at all. Nobody to tell him how other people feel or to think about others than just himself and what he wants."

"I know it, and was talking about it to Sasuke-kun. He and I both have people back in the village that care about us, but nobody cares about Naruto. So he has it the easiest and he's not thinking about us at all."

At that point, Kakashi's face bent over, smacking into his palm. 'She….talked about having no parents….to Sasuke.'

The pinkette's back was turned away. Her eyes closed, arms flailing at random to vent her chaotic frustrations.

"Then Sasuke-kun got mad and told me to shut up about Naruto. He even…"

The girl paused, he hands dropping to rub a bruise on her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun…hit me. And told me I didn't know anything and was as bad as Naruto. He even said that-"

 **" _What!"_** Kakashi cut through Sakura's mood.

A fresh breeze passed through the trees, sharp as a razor-knife. Sakura froze in place, glancing up timidly.

Now Things were serious. Kakashi was angry.

"Ummm. S-S-Sasuke-kun h-hit me. He-He said I w-was just as bad a-as Nar-Naruto-baka."

Kakashi groaned. Filled with frustration, disappointment and livid. 'So much for teamwork.'

"I'll speak with him. And take care of this Sakura."

"Oh, Good!" the girl cried in excitement. "So you're finally going to punish Naruto for his selfish screw-up!"

Within her head, Inner-Sakura was cheering as a chibi-Naruto was beaten-up by a chibi-Kakashi. ' _Chaaa-That'll be the best! Naruto will final-"_

" _ **Sakura!"**_

The girl came back to her sense, stumbling back in fear. The Jonin towered over her, his single eye carrying the darkness of shadow, deep and foreboding. A cold, piercing demeanor cast out in apulse from him. The man's patience and temper were lost.

 _"Listen, and do...not...miss...a…single…word…from…me_."

"Believe me, it takes a lot to get me to lose my temper, little girl. And even more for me to actively despise someone. _But your actions and words are now close to accomplishing both_."

" _First. You actually think Naruto is happy that he is an orphan? Or that there is nobody around for him at all?! Did you forget that Sasuke is the same!"_

" _The Entire Uchiha clan, Sasuke's own family. All of them are dead. He is just as much of an orphan as Naruto is. Did you ever think of how similar they are, and how much your words about having no family can hurt Sasuke!?"_

Sakura mind froze. A chilling wall of ice grasped her emotions. Her heart began to sink, down a deep endless hole of despair. Kakashi's slow, heavy words dragger her further to those depths.

 _"We are here, yes. We are cut-off from the Leaf Village, yes. Will we get back or move on somewhere by blaming each other?"_ The Jonin paused, wait for an answer. When none came, he took a step closer, towering over her.

 _"I asked you a question, Sakura. And expect an answer in return."_

"N-n-b-(sniff)-No." The girl squeaked.

Kakashi leaned back, giving Sakura some room to breath. Yet, his anger remained.

"If it was, each of us could blame you for wasting the second one of the Genie's wishes. A wish that could have been used to take us back to the village. Does Naruto blame you for wasting that wish like Sasuke does?"

" _No,"_ the man continued. Kakashi was too far gone to wait for any reply.

" _As for Naruto not having anyone in the village who cares for him. Gloating over that is disgraceful_ _and disgusting for any Shinobi to say. Naruto is always alone, and beneath that smile he is deeply depressed and isolated. But, he endures it. Everyone in the village knows about him, and would wish for him to be kicked-out of the village. Some would even celebrate if he was murdered. He has suffered, in ways that would break you, and many other people."_

" _In all honesty, the singular worst person on this team. And the one who has hurt both him and Sasuke more than anyone else. Is you."_

Kakashi's anger spilled out through his words. Recalling the same comments from her while spying on his team prior to the Bell-test. The man's rarely-felt emotions were now dictating his words, without much care for what they revealed.

" _You have been cared for, loved, praised, and protected by a loving family all your life. If you were in trouble, other people came to help. Or you could run to safety in someone's arms. You have been sheltered from many deep, harsh realities of the world."_

" _Sasuke and Naruto have nobody. Their families were stolen from them, and they would give anything to see their parents again. On the day you were assigned to a team, you even had the gall the say that Naruto was lucky to not have any family. Ever since we became a team, Naruto has asked to spent time with you just as you have demanded from Sasuke. And you hit, throw or kick Naruto away in response."_

" _Nobody has ever been as physically abusive towards Naruto are you are, Sakura. Even after a battle, you run to Sasuke despite that facts that Naruto could be hurt as well. You abandoned your comrades…."_

"Huh?"

Those accusations echoed through Kakashi. His tirade was cut-short. Glancing down, he saw the terror and hurt in Sakura's eyes.

"HHHHhhhhhhhhhh."

 _Fwoomp._

Kakashi sighed deeply, dropping to the ground, overwhelmed. Wracked with guilt.

A long minute passed, with Sakura recalling all of her sensei's accusations, until...

"Sakura," he spoke up. In a far gentler tone.

"I will admit. I guess, I am partly to blame. For letting those incidents happen instead of addressing them sooner. And scolding you is more than a little hypocritical."

"But no more. I will not allow you to hurt Naruto in any way, from now on. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-y-yyes-se-sensei…" The girl sputtered out, past the lump in her throat.

Locking eyes with the pinkette, Kakashi saw the deep fear he had sparked in her. Driving his personal guilty deeper.

Crawling to his feet, the Jonin stepped forward.

The girl tried to step back, fearful of her sensei's next choice. Until she found herself wrapped in a light, apologetic hug. The minuscule warmth clashing with her frozen state; invoked her to tremble, but still return it to grasp for relief against the pure fear propelled into her mind.

Kakashi was deeply shaken. Bewildered over why he reacted so passionately.

'Why. Why did I become so angry?'

Think back to her words, Kakashi was at a loss over his own reaction. 'She was talking about guilt, blame, orphans, par-….parents.'

The image of Sakumo Hatake, and Kakashi life after the White Fang's suicide, came into his head.

'So that's why I became so angry at her words. Those emotions. The lonesomeness and betrayal after…'

"Sakura." Let going of her, Kakashi knelt down, placing one hand on her shoulder. Lightly boring into her eyes.

"You are the only person between the Genin of this team, who has had any support or stability in their lives. Naruto and Sasuke have both suffered, but their goals and ambitions prevented them from falling into despair and anger. Now. Those goals have been ripped away."

"That is why Sasuke's lashed out at you."

The girl's eyes widened. Looking up, her eyes met Kakashi's. Conveying a serious message to her.

"Do you remember his words to you, that day you were assigned to Team 7? When you first talked to him about Naruto not having any parents?"

A few moments passed. The girl's eyes grew wide remembering a promise she made to herself. 'He. Sasuke-kun said I was annoying, and it hurt.…After that I….I promised to start treating Naruto nicer.. And I've broken that promise.'

"I….I remember….sensei." she whispered.

"Good. Now, Naruto is feeling the same way as Sasuke. The difference between them is, that I talked to him yesterday and helped to alleviate those feelings. But with Sasuke….."

…..

"Sakura. Tell me exactly what Sasuke said after he hit you."

With a few gulps to clear away the lump in her throat, Sakura began to murmur, her voice softer than a mouse.

"W…well…He said that if Naruto had given him the w…wish from the Genie, then he's have been closer to his goal. But now he…he can't, because the certain someone that Sasuke-kun wants to k…(gulp)…to kill is too far away for him to touch even if he did grow stronger."

'So now….Sasuke's lost as well. But unlike Naruto's despair, his anger don't have a goal to focus on, and has started to lash out. Hhhhhhh.' Kakashi acknowledged.

'I…I guess…I'll have to talk to him as well.'

"I'll talk to Sasuke about that. But for you." His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"No more. Trying to complain about anything around Sasuke will only bring him and you more suffering. And with Naruto. You will not strike, blame, or do anything that would hurt him at all. If something would endanger him or someone else, then you can pull him back, or come and get me. Understood?"

After Sakura nodded in response. Kakashi sent her back to the village.

Once the girl was out of sight, Kakashi slumped to the ground. Thinking back to his prior life, memories of his own Jonin-sensei starting filtering through the haze.

'I never thought that being a sensei meant dealing with all these problems. Things were so easier on teams with more Jonin or in the ANBU. How…..'

'How did sensei deal with all of this between me and Ob…Obito? Somehow he could always bring our fights to an end so casually.'

Dragging himself to his feet, the man moved on to his most difficult student.

He found Sasuke, taking a long walk through the forests. Even without a Sharingan, Kakashi clearly saw the clenching shoulders, the rigid steps, and flowing stains on his cheeks.

The strain and anger carried by the boy palpable in the air.

'So. No Itachi to focus on, and his emotions become so volatile he longer has any control over himself.'

The Jonin-sensei took a moment. Recalling how he had approached Sakura and Naruto.

'One of them doesn't really hide what they are thinking, but keeps their feelings under a tight lock. The other was all too willing to express herself at any outlet available, then lashed out instead of looking at her own issues. Sasuke barely shows any emotions but pride, frustration or anger. Maybe it won't be a good idea to just wing, this.'

Stepping out on the branch, he called to the Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped, turning to face Kakashi. Who saw his fears confirmed in the eyes he met. Behind the unflinching gaze, lay a silhouette of the pressure within Sasuke's mind. Almost ready to explode.

"What do you want, Kakashi!"

"I was just talking to Sakura," the Jonin nonchalantly answered. "She mentioned some, very hurtful words that caused quite a violent reaction from you.

Don't worry. She was in the wrong, and I scolded her for it. But for now, I want to talk about you."

Sasuke froze at the mention of that incident. His left fist, the one he sunk into Sakura's gut, clenched at the memory. "Hh. I've got nothing to say to you. And I don't…grrr…don't want to share any words. I'm…rrr….fine, and there's nothing for you to say."

As Sasuke stepped away, Kakashi decided to test the waters.

"Really? Striking a comrade isn't really acceptable behaviour from the Rookie of the Year. Nor is it something I will let you walk away from. Naruto already had the courage to share his feelings with me, and felt more than a little better afterwards. Especially since he's cut-off from his goal as well and-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke angrily proclaimed, facing away from Kakashi, his body trembled volatilely. "That Loser and I are completely different in our goals. His is a fantasy that can't ever be reached. My is an ambition that will come to reality. He wants people to admire him, and I don't care about what others think about me. We're both orphans, so yeah I got angry when I heard Sakura complaining. But I knew all of my family, and my clan! And all of them were stolen from me by….."

The image of Itachi dominated Sasuke's thoughts. Almost taunting how he was now so far away, and still hasn't paid for what he did to their clan.

"I was so close. So close to finally having the power to make him pay. Naruto and Sakura stole the opportunity out from under me. And now I'm stranded here, far away from wherever _ **he**_ is. And I still haven't made him pay for what he did to my clan."

Sasuke took another step. Moving further away from Kakashi.

While the Jonin eyed his student, carefully.

'Alright. I have at least one angle to approach from. And, this is another talk that is probably overdue.'

The man waited, spying a large tree in Sasuke's path, and came to a decision.

Once the Uchiha was close, a trail of Ninja-wire sprung out. Encircling the tree and the boy, who found himself pinned down within a second. Once enough wire covered the Genin, Kakashi pulled it taunt.

"Grrrr! Grrrrrr! What!? Let me out!" Sasuke began to thrash, wildly.

"How could I have been trapped like this!? How!? Naruto, come out and finish this prank, you Loser!"

"Sasuke." Kakashi called his attention. As his student faced him, the Jonin-sensei met a pair of sharingan's blazed with anger.

"Look. I'm not the kind of person to talk about personal issues. Nor do I like to probe into someone else's at all. But, I still have to live up to my own rules."

"Those who break the Rules are scum. But. Those who abandoned others. Are worse than scum. There are a lot of different ways someone can be abandoned. And I'm guilty of all of them. But that is why I looked at those past failures and want to avoid them as much as I can."

"What does that have to do with me!" Sasuke shouted. "You just acknowledged that Sakura was the one at fault, so she needed some sense to be knocked into her! She wasted one wish that could have been saved to get us back to the Village! And Naruto brought us here with last one!"

His teeth clenched in fury, nearly cracking one of them.

"I never even wanted to be with this team in the first place! I am an Avenger, and I need to become stronger than my prey. I was about to wish for someone who could teach me what I needed to learn to destroy Itachi-….."

Sasuke grew pale, and silent. Mentioning his brother by name, for the first time in five years.

"Itachi?" Kakashi coaxed.

"Don't you dare mention his name!" the Avenger, roared. His Sharingan blazing.

"HHHHhhhhhhhhh."

"You truly hate him that deeply don't you." It was a statement, not a rhetorical question.

"Sasuke. I want you to do something for me. And I won't accept no for an answer," the Jonin's promised, tightening the string.

"I want you to tell me everything…

Hhhhhh….everyone that happened that night of the massacre."

"Don't argue," he cut-off the boy's refusal.

"This is eating you up inside. Making you unfocused and weak. Think about it, how easily did I catch you with these wires when you already knew I was here? You're a talented kid, and very advanced for you age. Nobody can deny that. But focusing on your ambition too much made you lose sight of your surroundings and walk right into my trap."

Sasuke's frowned darkened, before growing softly at those words. Now, part of his anger was directed at himself.

Kakashi noticed how much his praise alleviated the boy's darkness, and offered a compromise.

"But, I'm not an unfair person. Asking you to reveal the darkest day of your life is a hefty request. So."

Kakashi took a deep breath. Followed by two more.

Bracing himself for what was to come.

"So I'll share my own worst memory with you. Well…." Closing his eye in response.

"One of the-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, aggression and outraged dominating his voice.

"What Makes You Think You Know Anything About It! It's Easier For You To Talk, Nothing In Your Life Can Ever Compare To Me! Nobody Else Has Ever Lost Their Entire Family Like I Did! Everything Single Person I Knew And Cared About Was Destroyed! By The Man I Admired The Most In This World! You Can't Compare To That!"

Sasuke's voice began to grow deep, etched with iron-clad conviction in his words. But just as the metal can be, Sasuke's beliefs were strong yet brittle. They could not bend, and would be broken sharply under the right conditions.

"Maybe If I Came And Killed Everyone Who's Ever Meant Anything To You, Then You'd Understand Me! Maybe Then I'd Listen To You. Then, You'd Have Some Idea Of How I Feel."

Kakashi nodded, in agreement.

"That might be true. It's an interesting theory. But I'm afraid it wouldn't really work, even if we were back in the Leaf Village. You're a little late to put it to the test."

"You see. Everyone that you're already talking about….has already died."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, wide with surprise. His body was still, the tense anger blocked by pure shock.

"Sasuke. Every. Single. Person. Who I have cared that deeply about. Has been dead for more than 10 years past. I've been around longer than you have, kid. And I've seen…well…a lot more than my share of troubles. You're not the only one who's lost somebody. Or the only one who has lost every single person they deeply cared for."

"And the first person I lost…." Kakashi's voice faltered.

He succeeded in breaking the cloud of anger with Sasuke. But needed to go a step further.

"Hhhhhhhhhh. And the first one of them to die. Was someone I admired more than anyone else. And yet he betrayed me with his death."

"That man was my father. Hatake Sakumo. Tell, me Sasuke. Have you ever…

Kakashi voice faltered again, struggling to speak past old wounds of loss and regret.

'This is harder than I thought. And I knew it would be very, very difficult.'

"Have you ever heard of the White Fang of the Leaf?"

The boy shook his head, almost in a daze.

"I thought so. That was the name other people gave my father. Many admired his skill and talents in battle. No one more so than I. In fact, even the Fourth Hokage one praised that my father made even the Sannin pale in comparison."

"Everyone looked up to my father. Especially me. I measured everything I did against him, and wanted to surpass him. Mostly because other people always measured my abilities against his. Being…trapped in his shadow was a strange case. I loved it more than anything, yet my desire was to grow beyond it. To make him and other people recognize me as better than him."

"Every word that my father spoke was something I took to heart. Tell me, does this sound familiar, Sasuke?"

The Genin had begun to tremble. Not from rage or confusion, but awe and pain. Sasuke's mind was so dazed, the boy nodded at Kakashi's words. Recalling his own adoration of Itachi.

Kakashi continued.

"I see. My mother died when I was very young. To the point that my father raised me on his own. Until-(huh)….

Until he was the first…one…to…die. By…(huh…gulp…huh)…by taking his own….life."

Now Sasuke gasped. He found it unfathomable. A Great Ninja, one higher than even the Sannin. Taking their own life.

Kakashi barely noticed it. A tear, trickled from his eye. The man was barely able to stand, his threatening the break. The man spoke of his own memories and feelings so rarely, calling them back was pushing his mind to the breaking point. So, the Jonin fell on practiced habits, cutting himself off from his feelings, to complete the job he had set for himself.

"It happened when I was 7 years old. **[1]** Almost the same age you were at the massacre. There was an incident on a mission, and my father was blamed for it. Everyone in the village turned against him, angry at how their hero had betrayed them. In the end, the shame was so much."

"After my father took his own life, I became obsessed with becoming the perfect ninja. I followed every rule in the book. Chastised everyone for doing the wrong things. I became obsessed with my goal, driven by how much I hated my father, for betraying everything I left towards him."

"In the end. That same attitude….."

"It. Caused. Every. One. Of. My. Team. To Die. Their deaths are my fault, Sasuke. Because I was the same as you are. You cling to your hatred and need for revenge because it is the only way to keep you from falling into despair."

 _Silence._ _Unnerving._

 _Oppressing._

Several moments passed…..

Followed with more. All in silence between both men. As Kakashi tried to regain some composure with his emotions, and these revelations sunk into Sasuke.

"Ch…CH…Ahhh…..He….."

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. Cursing his sensei for binding his arms. Trying to blink them.

He failed, and a series of tears leaked from his eyes. Following the bridge of his nose, and dropping to the ground.

Kakashi ignored the tears, out of respect. Then continued.

"You and I certainly haven't had a charmed life, exactly. We both had talents that were thought as prodigious in our studies at the Academy. And led to others developing admiration, envy or jealousy for them. Yet, all that we cared about were our own skills and to follow the examples set forth by men we idolized."

"Men who betrayed us, leaving us lost, confused, and filled with anger. Now Sasuke. You heard about my life. And we're not leaving this place until you tell me about the night of the massacre."

With that, the clearing grew silent. Sasuke was struggling to breath. The shock of how accurate Kakashi's revelations coaligned with the Uchiha's rocked him to his core. While the memories of his own worst nightmare threatened to spill out even more shame, sadness and regret from his heart.

Kakashi was patient. Even as 30 minutes passed, he didn't move.

Until his patience paid-off.

Slowly. Hesitantly. Sasuke began to talk about that day. How he had found his home littered with bodies. Where he found his brother. What Itachi had done to him afterwards. From there, Sasuke's anger began to grow again, talking about his pledge to hunt and destroy Itachi. No matter what. Before recalling where he and Kakashi were, and trembling with rage.

Kakashi was shaken to his core.

'This….the Tsukoyomi. I read of it back when I was learning about Sharingan. But I never imagined the truth, or that Itachi had administered it to Sasuke. And on top of that, I was wrong."

Kakashi hung his head, but kept a firm grip on the wire binding Sasuke to the tree.

'I'm going to have to think about this a lot. But for now….'

"Sasuke. Do you recall how I talked about building yourself up through missions, training, and overcoming danger?"

Facing the Jonin, Sasuke nodded.

"I will confess. I was something of a hypocrite back then. I was planning on just having our team doing more D-rank missions for a long while. I wasn't even planning on any extra training back in the village. We succeeded in the Land of Waves and I didn't see any reason the change a system that worked."

"But now. Now things are different. We're stuck in a pretty dangerous place. But unlike back there, we don't have a village to fall back to if things become too dangerous. We only have each other to count on. And I need to make sure you, Sakura and Naruto can depend on each other. It might be the only way to ensure that we can survive long enough to find a way back to the village. I need to trust that you will care and support us, not just yourself. Otherwise, you are no different than Itachi."

"Stop!" Kakashi forcibly cut-off the shout on Sasuke's lips.

"Getting angry at me won't change that truth. If you focus only on yourself and your lost ambitions, then you are no different from Itachi. And no different from how I was, when my own feelings caused every one of my teammates to die."

"I was listening to you. Itachi's words truly have imprinted themselves in your heart. His challenge for you to grow, and try to kill him by filling yourself with hatred. But. Have you ever thought about doing something different, Sasuke?"

"I'm not talking about giving up on revenge. I'm talking about defying what Itachi told you to do. Gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan would mean killing someone that you care about. That could include Naruto and Sakura. But that is not who you are. When we encountered the Demon Brothers, or faced Zabuza and Haku on the bridge. Were you thinking about Itachi at all?"

"N…..no." Sasuke confessed.

"And do you regret anything there? Even when you jumped infront of Naruto, to protect him. Do you regret that at all?"

Kakashi had a plan. And was praying for it to work.

"No. What is this about?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, to start. You did defeat two Chunin single-handedly in the first case. But, in the second one, it means that you were content in that moment. And it was where you risked losing both your life and your revenge to save Naruto. Plus, that is where you awakened your sharingan, at long last. When he was the furthest thing from your thoughts."

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes changed. Not into a dojutsu, but a new light flickered in them. Kakashi decided to press the topic home.

"The one time when you weren't focusing on Itachi was durign that mission. And, you prformed spectacularly. Even in our encounter with Zabuza, you and Naruto deceived and outmaneuvered him. Someone as dangerous as me. And later, it was after Naruto arrived that your sharingan awakened. You grew more powerful through fighting with a comrade, instead of ignoring them. Something that contradicts Itachi's words."

"To tell you the truth, Sasuke. Itachi ruined your life enough as it is. So why should you follow his words and his instructions if they came from the source of the destruction of your clan?"

Those words broke through. Sasuke could literally feel a fresh creak in his mind. All his life…he'd never thought to defy his brother at all. Nor did he actually question why he was following a murder's advice.

Finally. At long last, Kakashi released the ninja wire. Letting Sasuke fall to the ground, completely slack.

"You could still follow Itachi's words, Sasuke. Or, you could prove that he was wrong. And find a different way to prove that."

"I want you to think about everything I've said. But be warned,"

Sasuke's head rose, facing the Lethal Copy-nin. Catching the tone of his words, cold and harder than steel.

" _I will not let you hurt Naruto or Sakura any more. Someone like Itachi would hurt them, even kill them for getting in the way of their ambitions._ Do you truly want to become the very man you hate and despise so deeply? Or do you want to lose even more people in your life than you already have?"

"We will find a way back to the village, Sasuke. But we need to depend on each other to get there. I'll leave you to think about it."

The Jonin Shunsined away, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Back in the village, he entered the house Tarm had loaned to the Ninja.

Where he collapsed, exhausted and drained from the emotional talk.

 **Flashback end.**

Now, in the middle of the sea, Kakashi look over his Genin.

'All of those conversations really took their toll on me. And to think such problems were simmering just below the surface for each of them. Since this team was formed, I've been too complacent. None of them should have gotten that far out of hand in the first place.'

'Still,' his eyes casting around the calm setting. 'Now they are interacting more amicably than ever before. And my bonds towards each of them individually have grown from those forced conversations. Maybe this was for the better.'

Naruto had moved from push-ups to sit-ups. Taking his teacher words to heart, the boy approach Kakashi before they left for advice on how to improve and be of more help to everyone. The Jonin encouraged him to train and exercise more in case they were attacked by Pirates. The boat was quite small, leaving sparring out of question. But it did have enough room for physical exercise and made taijutsu practice more difficult from the shifting balance on the waves.

Sasuke was gazing out to the horizon. Lost in deep thought, clearly trying to make sense of the eye-openers that Kakashi forced on him two days before. Still, the boy had given a quite apology to Sakura one day passed. And carried himself differently than before.

While Sakura was trying something new. After surprising both Sasuke and Naruto with her own apologies, she held true to her promise to no longer hurt Naruto. Despite some very close calls out of old habits. Now, her nose buried in a book from Tarm's collection to learn more about the Navy and different islands in the world they planned to explore.

Deciding to take an optimistic stance towards his team, Kakashi nodded to himself.

Before-

"Hey! There's a ship off in the distance! Believe!"

Sure enough, Kakashi saw Naruto pointing on head at the outline of a ship against the horizon.

 **End.**

 **In the original Naruto series, there never really was a scene where Naruto and Kakashi discussed how the latter viewed him relating to the Kyubi. I wanted to add that here, with keep both of them in-character with their original selves. This is Kakashi as he was after the Land of Waves Arc, still a fresh Jonin-sensei, and Naruto after learning about Jinchuriki only weeks earlier.**

 **As for the other scenes between teacher and student.**

 **My personal belief for some of Kakashi's negligence as a sensei, was because he approached his team like others he had led as an ANBU Captain or Jonin-squad leader. Kakashi was a successful leader before Team 7 was assigned to him; but each of those teams would have been with Chunin, or fellow ANBU or Jonin. Mature and experienced shinobi, with their own training regimens and more crucially, their own support-systems for personal problems. Factors that younger Genin wouldn't have, and Kakashi failed to comprehend. He led Team 7 just as he had led other squads throughout his career, without taking the more interpersonal and hands-on approach that each of them needed. And he largely avoided talking about personal problems until his hand was forced.**

 **Personally, I do admire Kakashi as a great leader and a skilled teacher. But that really didn't happen unless it consisted of one-on-one training with his students. And his role in Sakura's training was never really depicted in the manga or the anime.**

 **Here, that is the case. He's the only one for the Genin to turn to and can't deflect those responsibilities with a different mission or assignment; band-aide solutions. But, I do want to keep him in-character; making any personal conversations awkward, unfamiliar and somewhat chaotic for him to approach.**

 **Each of these will be the start of some long-term evolutions for each character. They are still the same people, though. As even Sasuke's desire for revenge won't be broken just overnight. But everything needs to start somewhere.**

 **I only hope that I presented both him and his students in ways that were both authentic and personal for the readers.**

 **[1]** **-Naruto Shippuden Episode 119. Minato Namikazi stated Sakumo Hatake's suicide was 5 years before Obito's death. That mission was Kakashi's first as a Jonin, a rank he achieved at age 12. While on Sasuke's side, when the original series began, he was aged 12 while Itachi was 17. There is a 5-year age gap between them, and the lore of Naruto stated Itachi was age 13 when he massacred the Uchiha clan, and the month of the Uchiha massacre was not specifically stated in sources that I am aware of. Doing the math, Sasuke life was destroyed somewhere between 4-5 years before he graduated the Academy.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Baratie

**Dissclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The Baratie.

"So, this is the Baratie?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Gaping at the abstract design of the ship.

"I think it looks cool! And you definitely can't mistake or ignore it. Huh?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, Naruto. I guess there is some truth to your words."

"Hm. It looks a like a dork's playhouse. Can this place really be a restaurant?" Sasuke chimed in.

The floating-restaurant had two masts, with sails coloured shades of pale and medium yellow. A fish's head made-up the front, with an oversized rudder stylized as a caudal-fin. The rest of the ship was a single 3-storey building, painted green and encompassed by a narrow deck.

As they approached, Kakashi instructed Sasuke and Naruto to grab an oar, and began to row in close to the docks near a fish-head figurehead.

"Heh! Whatcha rowing up thera for?"

A large, oddly portioned figure called to them. The man had massive forearms, thin legs, and broad shoulders. Topped off by a buzz-cut, and a black, thin goatee. With two heart-tattoos on his left arm.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi inquired, before Naruto could speak-up.

"If you wanna dock at the restaurant, row around the back. That's where the boats get tied off, not loiterin' at the front door. Come around and I'll meet you there."

Kakashi nodded, angling the rudder while the boys continued to row. Soon the figure met them at the spot, calling for a morning line. Once the ship was tied off, he spotted Sakura.

"Well hello there, little pint-sized lady. I'm Patty, a cook here at the Baratie." Dashing forth, the man knelt down, offering his hand.

"Please, accept my humble welcome to the Baratie you troublesome hoolegan. I am Patty, a cook in our fine establishment. I offer you a nice meal, and my help to step aboard, you little Dekosuke.[1]"

Sakura…was…perplexed and mad at the name. "What was that you called me!?" Brushing the hand aside, she clumsily jumped the gap, nearly falling over.

Once she was aboard, the man rushed to the door. "Please, step inside, you whiny little pre-teen. A table will be ready soon and-"

"Hey! Stop insulting Sakura-chan, big guy!" Naruto confronted him.

Immediately, the reception changed.

"What was that ya damn crook! I was being nice to a rare female customer! Are you a customer too!?" Patty confronted Naruto.

"Ummmmm. Actually…" Kakashi interjected. "We don't have much money to pay for a meal. We're here to-Hm?!"

At the words "no money" Patty was flying towards Kakashi. The Jonin nimbly dodged him, and the roundhouse punch that followed.

"Get out here, cheapskate! Our policy is to only serve paying customers here. So, if you can't pay, get back in ya boat and get gone!"

The man took another swing at Kakashi, while the Genin moved to help.

Until an odd interruption.

"Get outa my restaurant! Drunk-eyes!"

"Whoa!"

"Ummmmph-!"

 _Splash._

After the first shout, a haggard, drunken man came flying through the doors. Passing Sakura, missing Kakashi and Naruto, and hit Patty. Sasuke was surprised, and hit by the pair, launching all three for an unwelcome swim in the ocean.

"Sasuke!" "Sasuke!" the other Genin cried.

"Hey, Patty! Are you scaring away customers again?"

Through the doors, a beard man stepped outside. , old, rotund, and powerful. Wearing a cook's outfit and a ridiculously high chef's hat, his hard eyes locked on to Kakashi, while Sakura and Naruto helped Sasuke out of the water. Stroking a braided moustache with two bouncing points, the man swept his eyes out at his accidental victims.

"Huh. Sorry for the swim, little brat."

Naruto glared at the man. Before he froze and began to laugh out loud.

"Ghahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Wh-why do you have such a tall hat. Old man?"

The chef frowned, half-way to kicking some manners into the boy. But settled for a light bonk on Naruto's head, using that same hat. "You disrespectful brat! I'm the chef here, Zeff. So of course, I get a tall chef's hat! So, are you guys customers here, or looking for something else?"

Kakashi, who been watching silently, blinked at the name.

"As in Red-foot Zeff? The Pirate captain turned restaurateur?"

Zeff turned at the cool voice. "Who wants to know?" a menacing tone came in reply from him, eying the grey-haired stranger.

"Nobody looking for a fight. I'm a friend of Tarm. The four of us saved his village from a pirate crew a few days ago. He told us to come to you, since we have some questions about the Grand Line. Can you help us?"

Zeff scowled at the man. "I'm no pirate anymore. It's true, I sailed on the Grand Line once but-"

"Hey!" An orange blur yanked at the man's springy moustache.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nations, or the Land of Fire! Come on, we're from there and you've gotta have heard about them! Ya Know!"

From there, things took a turn for strange. Patty climbed out of the sea, to begin yelling at his boss for the kick. Sakura, for once, didn't berate Naruto. She was silent, awiting for an answer, until Sasuke chose to remove his shirt to wring-out the sea-water, causing Sakura to grow hearts in her eyes at the view of him shirtless.

While Zeff and Kakashi traded some long, curious looks. Searching deeply, piercingly.

 _GGggggwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh._

Three hungry stomach's interrupted them. The Genin blushed, but that sealed the deal to Zeff.

"Hhhh. Kids must be hungry for just one stomach to whine that loudly. Come on in and grab a table."

"But chef! They said they don't have any money to pay with! It's tha customer policy. No money, no service." Patty complained.

"Shut it, Patty," came an order and a solid kick to the face towards the cook, sending him through the doors. "I've told ya before, if anyone comes here hungry, we will feed them no matter what. Set up a table for 'em, and get back to work!"

"Yes Chef!" Patty cried, scurrying inside. While the Ninja's gawked in surprise. Zeff shrugged it off, walking back inside his restaurant.

"AAAHHHHH! YOU'RE Leg!" Naruto cried in terror.

"You-you-you-you-you only have one leg! What happened! They're making you work here despite being crippled!? That's terrible! I've gotta teach the boss here a lesson!"

Rolling-up his sleeves, the boy strode forward to the doors.

 _Gthrump!_

Until a wooden leg landed sharply on his head.

"Didn't anyone teach you some manners, little brat!? My leg has been like this for years! I own this restaurant and run it just fine with my peg-leg. Now shut it and get to a table to eat!"

"Huh? Food!?" His pledge forgotten, Naruto run ahead with a starving mood.

Several minutes later, Team 7 was enjoying several platers full of the restaurant's finest. The Genin dug in with gusto, while Kakashi eat more measuredly, before stepping away to the kitchen.

"So," a voice called to his left. Turning, the Jonin found Zeff waiting for him. "Whay do ya want to know anything about the Grand Line?"

The Jonin paused. Rehearsing the story he had made in his head, over the past few days.

"Well. A week ago, we met a Devil-Fruit user on our home Island called the Elemental Nations. Something happened, and he launched us to the East Blue. We landed on Tarm's Island and are looking for a way to get back home. However, our home has some isolationist policies. Nobody has ventured out from the Elemental Nations for over a century. We're pretty lost and are looking to head to the Grand Line to sail back there."

"Tarm mentioned that you travelled to the Grand Line before. And were one of the few to come out of that sea alive. Can you tell us what we're getting into along the way, and what we'll need to prepare to sail there?"

Zeff fixed the Jonin with a hard stare. Testing. Deliberating.

"You honestly expected us to believe that! Those devil-fruit stories are bound to be a-"

"Shut it, Carne." Zeff silenced the cook. "I've heard stories more outlandish than that one. Heck, I might even know who sent them here. And if it's the person I recall, then they're lucky to even be alive."

"So, do you have any names to go by? You and the kids?" He asked Kakashi.

"Hmmm. I'm Hatake Kakashi. The girl is named Haruno Sakura. While the boy with dark hair is called Uchiha Sasuke. I have a feeling the other boy would rather introduce himself." He replied, one eye closed in a clear smile.

Zeff frowned at the cryptic response. But shrugged it off and returned to his kitchen.

"Follow me, Kakashi. We'll talk in my office while the kids fill their stomachs. Sanji!"

"Yeah! What is it, geezer!" A blonde suave man replied. Catching Kakashi's attention as he faced the chef and effortlessly continued to sauté a pan filled with vegetables.

"Take care of the kids at table 16 in the dining room. They won't be any charge for their meal, got it, brat!"

Following Zeff, Kakashi was soon in a spacious bedroom. Where Zeff got straight to the point.

"All right. First off, Kakashi. Do ya mind telling me just who the heck you are? Never see clothes like the one's your carrying, and I know a fighter when I see one."

Kakashi's shock began to rise. "Well, you're right, I am something of a fighter. A ninja from the Elemental Nations, if that means anything."

"Ninja's!" Zeff shouted, with glee. "Really! Can you do some of those crazy tricks?"

The man dropped to his knees, his body trembling excitedly.

Kakashi was baffled. 'His smile is almost bigger than Naruto's.'

"Ummmm….Wait! You've heard about Ninja's? Shinobi?"

Zeff shook his head, then stood tall. Trying to regain some dignity after his childish slip-up.

"Heh. Only in passing. Most of them come from the country of Wano, and a few other places. Samurai come from there as well, some stories about these ninja talk about them disappearing, creating copies of themselves, throwing ninjas stars, or other things. Care to give a demonstration?"

Now, Kakashi remained passive, while his excitement was mounting. 'Those sound like _chakra-skills!_ If Zeff recognizes some, then maybe Shinobi from our world have come here before!'

"Maybe. One rule we have are that a Ninja should never real their skills unless absolutely necessary. If a fight were to happen here, maybe you'll get the chance" the cool Hatake replied.

Zeff nodded, then fixed the ninja with searching eyes. "Fair enough."

The man began to study Kakashi, fwhile the Jonin gave nothing away.

"Just charting one ship to travel to the Grand Line is a deal no one in this Ocean would accept. You'll likely need a buy a ship to sail there, but unless you've got some strange powers yourself or you've been there for years, you'll need a bigger boat than one four people will be able to run. Signing up with the Marines if you just want to head somewhere wouldn't work either, since it might take decades to get enough authority to just sail around anywhere you wanna go."

"Finding someone willing to go to the Grand Line is gonna be tough. But, you ended-up in a decent place to do it. People come through my restaurant on their way to enter the Grand LIne often enough. If you stick around long enough, you'll probably find someone willing to take-on some extra crew before heading there, or to Logue Town."

Zeff stopped for a moment, giving Kakashi time to ponder. The Jonin poured over Zeff's suggestions.

'All of this is reasonable enough. Still, if we join an international military force or a regular pirate crew, they might not let us leave after learning about our ninja-arts. Plus, none of us would want to join a crew like the one Captain Sendou had, least of all Naruto. Still…"

Kakashi eyed the former-pirate across from him carefully. 'This Zeff was once a pirate here as well. So maybe we can find a more agreeable pirate crew.'

"I can't promise anything though," the chef interrupted his thoughts.

"There are some different options. Another one of them would be to head towards Loguetown. It's a city near Reverse-Mountain, where people enter the Grand Line. The last stop for anyone heading there, and you could certainly find a crew to join-up with. But, if you want to get back home to the Grand Line, your gonna need money to do it."

"Whether to buy fresh supplies, weapons or other gear for the trip. Or staying in a hotel in Louguetown until you find someone willing to take you. If you can't even pay for a meal here, then you're gonna find a lot of problems if you head anywhere else."

Zeff eyed Kakashi carefully. "I'm not a man to turn away some extra hands, so long as they're dedicated and can handle themselves. The lot of you could work here for a while to save up enough money, if you're willing to. Room and board is also free, since all of us live on this ship. What do ya say?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, containing his surprise at the generous offer.

"You make some decent points, Chef Zeff. But I'm surprised you want to just hire us on right off the bat. You don't look desperate for some extra hands, so why do you want us to work here?"

The man shrugged. "Well for a start, your ninjas. All boys like ninjas, so the chance to work with one is not something I'll pass up.[2] Neither would anyone of the other men who work here."

"Otherwise. Guess you could say I have a heart of gold. Tarm is one of the few people I call a friend, so I that's only one reason. If you have been isolated for a long while, you probably don't know much about this part of the Sea, or a huge part of the Grand Line. That Sea is a deadline battleground. And if you just drag three teenaged kids into it unprepared, you'll probably end up killing them along the way. I'd rather not see some innocent lives snuffed out before they get a chance to live."

Kakashi nodded, rewarding Zeff with an eye-smile and a gentle wave.

"Ahhh. Well, thank you for the generosity. You do make some good points about how we'd rather find a ship to take us with no-strings attached. And each of us are able to fight."

"Otherwise, you do raise a good point that we'll need money to get anywhere in a hurry.

"Plus, staying here would let us save more in to long run instead of paying for rooms to sleep in if we stayed in a larger village. We could probably save the money to buy a ship, or to spend on fresh supplies from various islands on the Grand Line once we start to traverse it."

"So, what kind of jobs do you have In mind?" Kakashi resigned himself.

'Naruto and Sasuke not going to take this well. Back to D-rank jobs.

Zeff was impressed. Once the excited at the word 'ninja's' wore-off, he found Kakashi's plan a very prudent course.

"Hmmm. You're pretty smart to think in the long-term like that, Kakashi. Fine. I'll hire you as chore-boys and probably a hostess. Plus, you can save some extra money from your wages or tips that come in. But you better not cause any trouble or problems while you're at it! Plus, I want you to understand, this is no ordinary restaurant."

Zeff's voice grew low, heavy, more solemn than a funeral. "I built this restaurant for one thing. It doesn't really matter who someone is, or where they come from. If they come in here hungry, then we'll feed them 'till their stuffed. Do I make myself clear! Can you handle that rule!"

Kakashi cocked his head, curious. But not enough to press the matter. "Doesn't sound like a problem at all."

Stepping forward, the chef offered Kakashi his hand. Which the Jonin casually shook.

"Welcome to my ship."

0…...0

A week passed with Team 7 working at the Baratie. With a series of disappointments for everybody. None of the Genin were eager to become chore-boys or a hostess, reminded of the boring D-rank missions from back in Konoha. Yet Kakashi's more authoritative stance as a Sensei kept their complaints to a minimum, and everyone still did their jobs.

There was some excitement among the cooks, to finally work with a woman. But they were promptly dejected to learn that Sakura was only 12 years old. Although some made the mistake of muttering about a flat-chested shrimp in front of her. Sakura's response was the chuck a plate at their heads, leading to broken dishes and an angry Zeff. But, holding to his rules, the man refused to hit her at all.

Still, on their first morning at the restaurant, Sakura got into an argument with Zeff.

"Whadda mean I can't learn how to cook!? Are you sexist against girls!?"

The pinkette accused the traditional man.

' _Cha! That is so unfair! Girls can cook even better than guys! If we learn how to, then Sasuke would love our food so much, he'll definitely ask us out for date! CHAA!'_ her Inner-persona cried out.

"I told you! I won't let a girl learn to cook in my kitchen. It's out of respect, not bias."

The man tried to explain before-

"Sakura-chan, quiet down. The head-chef has spoken, and you need to follow that. Only the sous chef can question his orders." Sanji called over.[3]

Zeff, in a rare moment, nodded in approval. "Hm. Looks like you're finally learning something, little brat. And for you, Sakura."

"I don't hire female chefs for a reason. How many times in a day do you see me kick some in here?"

Thinking back on it, the girl blinked in fear. "Ummmm. At least once an hour."

"Hm. Sounds about right. And that is my point."

 _Stomp….._

Just the tap from Zeff's wooden leg made all the staff tremor with fear.

"I teach people things through violence. I can't do that with a girl or a woman. A Man mustn't ever kick a woman, or harm them in any way. It's a common sense from back when dinosaurs were still around! That is the honour of manhood! To protect and respect the honour and dignity of a woman. No person in my kitchen can ever hit a woman."

That closed the matter, and Zeff walked off to his kitchen. Leaving Sakura perplex, and Naruto inspired.

Still, this admiration did not last forever.

"Come on! I thought we came here for adventures. Not more lame chores!" Naruto complained.

"Well, you did steal most of the food, Naruto. So, it's only fair for you to work hard and pay it back," Kakashi reasoned. The Jonin was lounging in a corner, reading his precious copy of Icha-icha Tactics.

"Well if that's the reason, why aren't you working too sensei? It's really unfair for Chef Zeff to give you a break, just because you loaned him one of those pervy books!"

Kakashi grinned at the memory.

"He is the head-chef. And why mope around so much? Your clones have been a giant hit here at the restaurant, haven't they?"

"Definitely!" Patty shouted with glee. "Naruto here is a dream come true!" the man praised, ruffling the boy's hair.

"All those clones cut down on the clean-up we have at night to fraction! You really are amazing kid!"

"For once, you're right about one thing Patty," a certain Sous chef replied. "But…"

 _BAMM!_

The wall near Kakashi's head shook. With a long, Black leg stuck in the place where the Jonin's head was resting. Kakashi had dodged the kick, without losing his place in the book.

"Everyone in the kitchen has to be do work, one way or another! Start with the dishes, or get outa here, Kakashi!"

The Jonin sighed but took the cue. His time at work was largely over for the day, so he just wanted a quiet spot to read. Moving into the restaurant, he found Sakura pouring over books and finances, while Sasuke was cleaning the ceiling.

Seeing the Ninja's using various chakra-techniques certainly impressed many of the cooks. Aside from Naruto's Shadow-clones, Zeff was ecstatic to have a convenient way to clean his ceilings, and someone with Sakura's book-smarts. While he wouldn't let her anywhere near the kitchen, Sakura was pulling weight as a maitre-d and putting her classroom-skills to work balancing the books, and managing orders for food and new furniture.

Sasuke was less thrilled at the odds jobs than Naruto, but he found the repetitive tasks oddly comfortable. They gave him time to actually think clearly about Itachi, Kakashi, and his teammates for once. Looking back on how heavily he trained to awaken his Sharingan in the past, and always pushed other people away. Until protecting someone else proved to be the trigger to awaken his eyes.

Kakashi himself had lighter work in the evenings but was still very popular with Zeff. During their first days, the Jonin had an altercation with some difficult customers. A husband and wife refusing to leave and demanding their meal should be free. Zeff was at a loss over how to deal with the lady, while Kakashi quickly immobilized them without any problems or injuries. What really left Zeff impressed, was how Kakashi did it without harming a woman, breaking furniture or wasting any food.

After seeing his more delicate approach, the head-chef assigned him to act as a bouncer, keeping things quiet without any broken dishes or smashed furniture.

Which had already saved the Baratie hundreds of thousands of bellies.

Glancing at his Genin hard at work, Kakashi smiled. 'This kind of work really has been good for them. Something to focus on past their various personal troubles has lightened their moods, somewhat. Plus, these two seem to have taken my words about Naruto and Itachi to heart. Sakura hasn't done more than yell at him since our talk in the forest, but she still avoided him more, and approaches Sasuke only sparingly. While Sasuke did apologize, and that was a milestone. Yet he spends every moment away from work quiet and contemplating.'

'Maybe some fresh training exercises will help them.'

"Hey, Kakashi," Zeff called out to the Jonin.

"I just realized. I never did complement you a few days back. Taking care of that difficult woman who was a customer. I already know my policy about women, but managed to remove her without causing any harm to her." Zeff nodded, sharing a rare complement.

"Hey, maybe you should take some pointers from him, boss!" Patty cried from across the room.

"Yeah, all of us want to work with a woman. Especially a curvy, beautiful one with a body to die for." Carne chimed in. Before a wishful look crossed his face.

"A real woman. Getting all sweaty in the kitchen, letting an apron hug her curves and assets. Or bending down low to give us a nice view of -"

"Carne! Get you head Outa the gutter, and get back to work!"

Zeff promptly dealt with his perverted employee. Unfortunately, Naruto overheard.

Bursting through the doors, the blonde was excited and eager to show-off a certain, notorious skill.

"Oh, you want to see a woman! I can help with that! HEY EVERYONE!"

Kakashi and Sasuke soon felt a sinking-feeling. While Sakura was mortified.

'He Wouldn't!' 'I just cleaned to floors!' "Naruto don't you dare-"

"Sexy Jutsu!"

In a flash, there 'she' was. A Tall, beautiful, teenaged girl stood in the restaurant. Covered only by clouds, and nothing else. One hand planted on her hip, the other raised behind her head, showing off some perky, nude boobies, long sexy legs, and an irresistible pout.

Each of the cooks froze. Their eyes drinking in every angle of the naked figure; from her alluring bust, to a tight, sexy tush.

"Ghhaaaa!" "HOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" "WHOA!"

"NAKED! NAKED! NAKED LADY!"

The last shouts called everyone in the restaurant down for a look. Zeff himself was powerless to stop it, even getting a nose-bleed himself at the sight. While Sakura stomped forward, straight into Kakashi's outstretched arm. Who began to giggle perversely, while holding back the girl's feminine fury.

Until a geyser of blood erupted from the spectators.

Eventually, Naruto had to undo that jutsu, and there was hell to pay. Zeff was furious, his face sizzling red while standing in the centre of over half his cooks still blacked-out. While those few still awake refused to let him hurt Naruto, wanting to keep his pervy ninjutsu around.

"Ghhhh! You brat!" Zeff complained. "Fine. If you wanna act like rowdy teenagers in heat, then take it outside so my dining room doesn't' end-up covered with blood. But not tonight! Naruto's gonna clean all of this up, and disinfect every millimeter of my dining-room first!" Stomping a foot in a pool of blood, one of several dotting the floors.

While Naruto pouted, muttering about pervy, old men. Kakashi noticed Sakura and Sasuke still glaring at their teammate.

'The last time I left things alone with them, it…didn't turn out very well. They probably need a distraction.' The Jonin-sensei contemplated.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke."

"Yes, sensei?" "What?" they replied.

"Well, I just had a small thought. While Naruto's busying cleaning here, Why don't we go to the other side of the ship and do some new training.

"WHAAATT! Cool, sensei! Let's go!" Naruto cried, barrelling to the door; and promptly cut-off by Zeff.

"You ignorant, punk!" the chef snatched him off his feet, holding the boy up by his shirt. "You're not going anywhere until my dining-room is spotless. I you wanna do that 'sexy'-disgrace again, do it outside where things are easier to wash. Your teammates worked hard today, and they never pulled this kind of a stunt! No ninja training for you tonight!"

While Zeff berated Naruto, Kakashi and his students slipped out the door. "Alright. Now, I'm going to start you both on a very essential skill, now that we're living on the ocean. How to walk on water."

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-Dekosuke=a mocking nickname for people with large heads. From the anime "Gurren Lagaan," and one I particularly fond of.**

 **[2]** **-One Piece, Chapter Manga chapter 817, episode 769. Even the serious Trafalgar Law and Zoro were eager to meet a real ninja, and amazed at Raizo's skills. It's an inescapable fact, Ninjas are cool.**

 **[3]** **-Sakura is 12 years old here, just on the cusp of puberty. She is way too young for Sanji to bother flirting with.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time at the Baratie

**Dissclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Chapter 6:**

Time at the Baratie.

Team 7 had been at the Baratie for 3 weeks now, and things were running very smoothly. Each of them were making some decent money from the restaurant, plus a few bonuses for their special skills. Zeff himself hadn't needed to replace any tables or chairs and found the dining room far quieter under Kakashi's watchful eye. While Naruto and Sasuke had reluctantly proven to be good workers, and Sakura was vastly appreciated by the guests and the servers. Although Zeff still refused to teach her how to cook.

Evan Kakashi found a small measure of normalcy. His job as the bouncer only needing a sharp eye and otherwise staying out of the way from other people. He also spent time talking with Zeff about the Grand Line, trying learning about various dangers, conditions and more that could be found there. Yet finding most of such tales too outrageous to be real.

One night, The Jonin even learned about a Log book kept by Zeff. "Yeah. This book is a detailed record of my one-year journey to the Grand Line. This is the treasure I hold deeper in my heart than anything on this earth. It's the only record of my crew that remains, after each of them were lost in a storm. I read it, sometimes, to bring back old memories. Some of the best days of my life."

"Hmmmm." Kakashi grew curious at the older man's wishful words.

"Have you ever thought about going back? What made you decide to leave those days behind and open a restaurant here? You're still powerful and strong, even without your leg."

A sad look came to the man's serious eyes. His face grew hard, rigid, even cold.

"Because I lost the one thing, I cared for the most on this earth. My crew were my family. They were everything to me. And I'm the only one out of us still alive."

"I've got no desire to return to that sea. It's got nothing to do with my missing leg at all. Have you ever lost the people you cared for the most, kid?"

That, brought fresh guilt to the man's consciousness. Zeff barely noticed, his eyes trained on the log book.

"Yes. All….too well, Chef Zeff."

Kakashi answered in a heavy voice.

That, Zeff noticed. The chef could hear the pain and anguish in the man's voice.

"Well, that's why I left, but opening the Baratie as a restaurant is a different story. Tell you the truth, perhaps you should start your own Log-book. Keeping a record of the different days, encounters and more that you find on your way back to your home. Sometimes a way to look back on your decisions can be the best to prevent the same mistakes from repeating themselves. Or to look back on your life here to enjoy a peaceful respite when things become overwhelming."

That gave the Jonin an idea. 'A record of our exploits, experiences and events right here as they happen. It couldn't hurt, and could be used as a mission-report if we do return to the village after several months, or even a year.'

The following day, Kakashi called his Genin aside, and introduced the idea of a log book for the squad. Naruto and Sasuke were less enthusiastic, while Sakura eagerly volunteered to keep the book up-to-date alongside her sensei.

The pinkette had also begin to slowly grow some sense of professionalism at the restaurant. Through some positive and negative experiences there. One particular event left its impact on each of the shinobi, and some closer bonds with Zeff and Sanji.

"Hello there. Welcome to the Baratie, the finest sea-restaurant in all the Blues," Sakura spoke to fresh customers, menus in her hands and her memory sharp.

"Your table is at the back of the dining room, if you would follow me…"

As the girl graciously led them through the tables, she heard the doors swing open again.

"Mardy, tables 13 and 20 are free. Use them for the fresh customers," she called to a waiter without missing a beat.

Once her party were seated, the pinkette strode back to the front desk. Before the commotion began.

"Ghhk! What did you make this from!"

 _Crash!_

"Owe!" With the cry, Sakura fell to her knees. A bowl of meatballs was throw aside, breaking to pieces against the stairs. As sherds **[1]** of the bowl flew, one jagged piece cut across the matre-d's forehead, leaving a long, shallow cut.

"I'm paying for good food here! Not to eat tuna-guts like those meatballs!" A fat man, wearing a pompous baby-blue suit and filthy napkin, complained.

"I demand better food! And having my meal free of-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst from the kitchen. Hearing Sakura's shout, the Genin noticed his teammate whipping blood from her forehead. In a heartbeat, he was beside her, try to help the girl.

Kakashi was there just as quickly. Once he saw it was a small cut, he turned towards the culprit. But...

" _What. Have. You. Done?"_ Came Sanji's voice, in a chilling whisper.

"Ah! Someone decent that I can complain to. Now this is-"

" _What. Have. You. Done?_ _Wasting food. Hurting a girl. Especially one that sweet, kind, and dedicated."_

Sanji's face was hidden by a shadow. Until he met the customer's eyes, with a murderous glare. The cook beat Kakashi to the punch, figuratively speaking.

" _It took me 2 whole days of preparation to make that dish, and as you can see everyone else here loves those meatballs. Now the dish has sherds of tableware scattered in it, it's become dangerous to eat."_

" _But even worse. That girl, Sakura-chan, has giving this restaurant nothing but hard work and good decisions. Now, that young lady is hurt. Her injuries were caused by you!"_

What followed, was a beat-down even the devil would smirk at.

" _WHAT KIND OF MONSTER HURTS A YOUNG LADY!"_

Jaw—arm—leg—liver—shin—elbow—spine—wrist—and groin.

Each were kicked, with the force to crush bone and shatter joints.

While all the patrons watched, prettified or smirking at the unsavory man's comeuppance. Even Sasuke had come in to see the commotion.

By the end, the man could barely breath, and was held up only by Sanji's hand.

"Sanji!" Patty's voice rang through the dinning room.

"Not Again! What are you doing to our-"

" _Look at Sakura!"_

"Huh?" the burly cook gawked. Before his eyes caught the girl, and the blood on her forehead.

" _This bastard threw a plate of food away, and one piece cut her beautiful face! He hurt a young lady, and worse than that, her! You dare try and get between this, Patty!"_

Now the entire kitchen was the cook's side. Patty even snarled, marching up to give his own beat-down, but someone else got there first.

" _ **Sanji! Why Is That Disgrace To All Manhood Here In My Restaurant! I Thought I Taught You Better Than That!"**_ Zeff's voice roared through the ship.

" _I'm Not Done With Him, You Damn Geezer. He's disrespected Me, the Food, And Sakura-chan!"_ The sous-chef shot back.

"Yeah, chef! I wanna give this fop a piece'a my mind too!" Patty frown towards his boss, knuckles cracking in his hands.

5 minutes later, the patron was flying out of the restaurant, with near every bone in his body, broken.

Patty and Carne were whipping their hands clean as Sanji and Zeff nodded at the handiwork. The former took out a smoke, then noticed a boy kneeling at his feet.

"That…was…so…cool!" Naruto's head rose, eyes glittering with pure admiration.

"Please! Teach me how to do that! How to beat up other guys that hurt Sakura-chan, and be great and strong, like you!"

"Hm," Sanji replied, his curly eyes twitching. "You wanna learn how to fight, and protect a lady? Sure, I'll teach you-"

"Hey, little punk!" Zeff called over them.

"What, geezer!"

"What do you think you're doing with that kind of offer!? I'm the chef around here, so if anyone wants to learn that job falls to me. Get back in to the kitchen and grab the first-aid kit for Sakura."

"We already have it, Chef." A voice cut between the gentleman. Kakashi was knelling down beside Sakura, cleaning the cut while a second Naruto stood beside him, handing out bandages and cleaning-up the blood.

Zeff nodded at the sight, glad they had the presence of mind not to take a bleeding wound into the kitchen.

From there, the Chef promising to start teaching the boy some new skills once all the work for the day was completed. Then, he approached Kakashi, dragging the Jonin upstairs to the chef's office.

"Alright. Listen up, you lazy brat." Turning to meet his eyes, Kakashi grew tense at the aggression Zeff had towards him.

"Whadoya think you're doing with these kids? I thought I told you how dangerous the Grand Line was. Did you even listen to me?"

"Umm. Yes. You mentioned how chaotic things could be, but I'm sure the training we've done will–"

 _Crash!_ Zeff's wooden stump drove into the wall near the Jonin's head. Despite evading him, Kakashi was surprised, and with splinters of wood were flying, he made the mistake of closing his single right-eye.

 _Bam! Bong!-miss-miss-Rip!-missCrrrwrang-miss-miss! Bzzzing!_

"You honestly think your ready for that sea!? For those kids to survive it!?"

 _Miss-miss-Trunch! Gwaa! -miss-miss-Brrrrg!-miss-Bung!_

After several minutes, Zeff was left panting. While Kakashi's face was slightly bruised, after dodging most of Zeff's kicks but still hit a few.

"You—hhhh…hhhh….-damn it, I'm getting old. But-hhhh…-you really think those-hhh…hhhh….those kid are ready for the Grand Line!?...hhhhh…hhhh."

After a few moments to catch his breath, the Head-chef stood tall, chastising the lazy Jonin.

"That sea is in a constant state of war. You may have been safe where you used to be, but's that's changed completely, you cyclops-brat. If you were to head to the Grand Line tomorrow, those three would end-up dead within a week."

"If it were up to me, none of those kids would set foot on that sea until they were 18 at least! But I can tell asking you and them to wait until they reach home might not go down very well. So, you need to prepare them for the dangers coming up to face them."

Kakashi groaned at the lecture.

"I agree, your stories certainly mean the Grand Line is a dangerous place. But they shouldn't' be any worse than the Great Ninja Wars or the Chunin Exams in our home could. My Genin should be able to handle it after a mission we did a short time before coming here went badly but they didn't break. If they went there alone, then I'd have my doubts. But that's not the case. I am won't let any of them die, plus they can still grow along the way. We will be prepared."

Zeff hesitated at that proclamation. The deadly glint in Kakashi's eyes sent a message to the chef. Still, the man wasn't going to let things be.

"Really. Is that what happened to all of your old friends who died on your watch?"

The Jonin froze….

…..his blood turned cold at the accusation. Growing into blue flames and anger.

Yet before he could respond-

"I can tell you blame yourself for their deaths, Kakashi. Whoever they were. I don't know what happened, and I'm not asking to know."

"But if you take those kids to the Grand Line as they are now. Without any real fighting skills or the power to stand on their own. Then you'll only kill yourself trying to keep them alive, and leave them alone and leaderless to make it back to their home."

"They need to prepare for what's waiting on that sea. And you need to ensure they are ready to face it. Especially after neglecting to teach Naruto anything!"

 _Bam._ "You've been working on that water-walking power with them for weeks, but never thought to do that same with Naruto! What kind of teacher ignores their own students that blatantly!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well the cooks have been crowding Naruto to see his sexy-jutsu every night. Sasuke and Sakura are always embarrassed or angry at it, so instead of fighting the inevitable, I wanted to keep them separated to stop any fights form springing-up. Plus, he hasn't asked me for any new skills, so I don't believe he has the motivation to training right now."

" _ **Hmmmm."**_ The Chef derogatively snorted. "That's excuse is flimsy at best if you ask me, brat. Why not leave on of his clones to entertain my cooks while the real one works with you and the others. Plus, Naruto is a kid. Of course he doesn't have much discipline or dedication from out of thin air. Those are traits a teacher needs to give him. Even pound it into his head."

"That brat Sanji always wanted to look at women when he was that age, so I had to whack several lessons about priorities and discipline into his thick skull! Now you have to do the same, and any excuses will only cause those kids to die!"

Kakashi opened his mouth…then closed it. A moment later, he tried again. But the words to refute this case died in his throat. 'Teaching them good habits and discipline. My own teammates and sensei already had that when we came together, and back then I prided myself on being more dedicated and focused than anyone else. Might Guy, Asuma, Hayate, Yugao, and others all had good training habits as well when we were Genin. But…none of them are Naruto or Sakura. Sasuke even gained some training morals form his clan before their deaths. But I just assumed that—'

"Bring that Sasuke-brat and Sakura out tonight when I start to training Naruto." Zeff cut into his musings. "There are a few things you can learn that would defiantly benefit both you and each of them."

 _Crack!_

The chef planted his stump on Kakashi's chest.

"Got it, you grey-hound, punk?"

Kakashi was quite for some minutes. Then he nodded. "Alright."

0…...0

4 hours later, the restaurant was spotless. All from Naruto's enthusiasm to start learning. So Zeff made good on his promise and raised the fins to start teaching the boy.

Kakashi brought Sasuke and Sakura along, as promised. And Sanji was present as well. The sous-chef had been friendly towards the team, but not given anything more than professional courtesies to the ninja.

Zeff began to speak with Naruto.

"So. You wanna learn how to fight like Sanji can, Naruto-brat?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya. I really do. He's so cool!"

Zeff grinned. 'Kid's got enthusiasm. It's a start. And he'll need some decent fighting skills for the Grand Line."

"Well then. Pay attention to me, and so should Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi," the chef glanced at the other Ninjas.

"Listen-up. I've been watching all of you for a while. Including how you ninjas use those strange powers, and the training Sasuke and Sakura have been doing at night. You guys all have one commonality that is crucial to your skills, and something that you always put at risk."

"WHAT! What Training!?" Naruto cried out in betrayal.

"Be quiet, brat." Zeff scolded him, joined with a light kick to his head.

"While you were fooling around turning into a naked girl, your sensei was teaching the other two some new skills."

"Naruto." Kakashi spoke-up. "I'm the one to blame for not telling you. Sasuke and Sakura were very perturbed by how popular your sexy-jutsu was with the cooks, so I decided to keep you guys separate and prevent any hostile incidents like the ones in Hamna Village. But, it was unfair to leave you out of this training; so I will begin to teach you the same skills they we developing tomorrow. Alright?"

Naruto gapped at his teacher. It was one…of the rare…rare occasion when someone else had apologized to him in his life. While Sasuke and Sakura glanced down, slightly admonished at the memories of their talks with Kakashi weeks ago.

"O—Okay, sensei. Yeah, let's get started right now instead of worrying about that!" the blonde replied.

"Now then," Zeff continued.

"As I was saying. Each of you have some impressive skills and powers. Likely even more than what I've seen since there hasn't been a right fight here at all since you arrived. But, from Naruto's shadow-clones, to each time you walk on the ceiling, all of you have to use your hands to make different shapes and put those power to use, correct?"

"That's right," Sakura answered. Followed by a textbook explanation about chakra and ninjutsu. Which Zeff patiently waited through, since Sakura was a girl.

"Next time just jump to the hand-signs part, Sakura. All the extra crap was irrelevant here."

"Anyways, I get the gist that you depend on these hand-signs to use these 'jitsu' you talked about."

"Jutsu, chef Zeff."

"Whatever, girl. The point is, you depend on your hands to use them. But, if your hands were cut, damaged, or worse you lost a hand entirely, then all of your skills would be lost with them. Tell me. Can you use any of those powers with just a single hand?"

Three of the Leaf Shinobi shuffled, uncomfortably. While Naruto's face was scrunched tightly, thinking about using certain jutsu and how two hands could be used.

"Hm. Yes, we can," Sasuke spoke-up. Calling everyone's attention to him.

"It might be very difficult, to put it mildly. But some ninjas can weave hand-signs using only one hand. One of our own enemies on a mission, Haku, was able to do it. Still, you make a decent point. So what-"

"WHAAATTT! Haku Could Make Hand-signs With Just One Hand!?"

A certain blonde, inattentive loudmouth cried in shock.

Sakura and Sasuke blinked, while Kakashi was more reasonable.

"Hhhh. That's right. We didn't tell you, did we Naruto?" The Jonin replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well Haku really—"

"Enough!" Zeff proclaimed. "You're moving this lesson off-topic, brat. Anyways, the point is, your hands are important to use these powers that you've got. But, if any of you throw a punch or us your hands to fight anyone, then each of you put them in danger far too recklessly."

"That is why Sanji and I are going to teach you the basics of my own black-leg fighting style."

"Now, you all know that I used to be called 'Red-foot Zeff,' at one time. This nickname had a reason behind it. I only fight using my feet, even now with my peg-leg. Under no conditions will I use my hands to fight someone. The name 'Red-foot' came from how hard I would kick someone in a fight. Even crushing boulders to dust, and staining my boots bright red with the blood of any adversary I met."

The man's serious tone left the Genin stunned. Even Kakashi was impressed, recalling the power behind the man's kicks.

"However, all of that was done for a very specific reason," Zeff continued, raising his hands to the air.

"To protect these precious hands. I'm a cook. If I ruin my hands, there would be no way for me to do anything in a kitchen. Ruining your hands in battle is the end of one's life as a cook."

Dropping his hands to his pockets, the chef fixed each ninja with a hard stare. "This rule can apply to you ninjas as well. If any of you throw an attack from your hands, then you're putting yourselves at risk of losing a finger or your entire hands against a skilled enemy. Even using a blade carries the same kind of danger to you. So, learning my way to fight, the Black-Leg Style, will be more than ideal for you all. Do you agree, Kakashi?"

As everyone turn to the Jonin, the man's eye retained a neutral appearance. He removed his hands from their pockets, and eyed them both carefully. Then Kakashi moved his gaze to his own feet, shuffling one, then the other.

This continued for several moments, Kakashi glanced at his students before facing Zeff with new respect.

"Fundamentally, you make a strong case Chef Zeff. The concept of fighting with solely one's legs would be quite practical for us. And it presents some new opportunities for training right now. However, there is a practical shortcoming that is more crippling for Shinobi than cooks."

"You may emphasize protecting your hands but can still move around and be a first-class chef with a missing leg. We do not really have the kind of luxury, and many shinobi careers have been cut-short by the loss of a leg. **[2]** Even Ninja's who have only one hand or a single arm can still uses weapons, single-hand signs, or other techniques. But more critically is how they can be mobile and agile with two legs."

"Those attributes would be cut to less than half by the damage or loss to someone's leg. We favour stealth and mobility more than power. Your technique sounds like it'll leave our legs a little too exposed to be completely transferable to Ninja-arts."

Zeff's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Hmm. I can see you're aren't as lazy or complacent as you seem to be, brat. I admit, those are some good points. But few things in life are ever perfect. Those shortcomings by risking your own legs are always present, but enough training and preparation can limit to amount of risk. Something that is true for nearly any skill a person learns. No different from a cook burning their hands in the kitchen or losing a finger, and the awareness to prevent such incidents."

Kakashi silently mulled over Zeff's opinions, and found he agreed with them.

"Alright. I suppose there's nothing that can be lost from trying to learn these Black-leg style skills from you. If I could make one request, though. Could Sanji take Naruto and begin to train him personally. While Sakura and Sasuke stay here with us?"

Zeff nodded, while Naruto shouted in unfairness.

"Why, Kakashi-sensei!? Are you giving them special-treatment just because of the extra training!? That's really unfair, ya know! If you'd told me about it, then I'd have been here even before them and ready to learn, Believe it!"

The Jonin sighed, mildly frustrated at the boy's habit of jumping around.

"Naruto, I'm not being completely unfair. I figured I'm the only one who can train with Sakura out of every here without being kicked to a pulp by Zeff. Also, you are a little behind in the technical field when it comes to your taijutsu compared to them. So, training one-on-one with Sanji would go a long way to improving your skills. Making you the centre of one teacher's attention, instead of being mixed in with the others."

Kakashi smiled at the sight of Naruto's grin. The Jonin was certainly learning more about his own students, but still not without faults.

Glancing back to the others, he noticed a frustrated glint in Sasuke's eyes.

'Hhhhhhh. Always stepping on someone's toes.'

"Sakura, Sasuke. While Naruto is off with Sanji. You can train on the water, practicing the new skills each of you developed last week while learning this new style of fighting. Does that sound good?"

Once all of the Genin were placated, Zeff and Sanji displayed their skills to the ninjas. From front and side kicks, to twisting hand-stands, heel-strikes and swing-kicks. Even while cartwheeling around to get a different angle to strike from. Followed by a spar between Sanji and Kakashi to show a live-combat application. The Genin were amazed. While Kakashi could easily envision using such skills in his own arsenal.

'These techniques could certainly be used in conjunction with hand-signs. Casting genjutsu over an enemy during a series of kicks, or preparing ninjutsu while delivering a barrage of kicks. I could even use ninjutsu as an opening move, setting-up an opponent for several kicks. Or using certain combinations to maneuver them into position for a devastating attack.'

Once the demonstration was over, Zeff demanded each of the Ninja to start running laps.

"Run around the edges of the fins at a full sprint for 100 laps, kids. Plus an extra 150 for the sensei. Once I can see how strong your legs are, we'll know where to begin from."

As they began sprinting around the restaurant, Kakashi leapt down to the water to give the Genin extra room. Followed by Sasuke, and another shout from Naruto in disbelief. Sanji stayed on the blonde, driving him to keep running with a few kicks of encouragement. As they continued to sprint, Zeff kept a watchful eye on each of his charges.

Sakura began to slow down after the 15th lap, her basic levels of fitness quickly falling short, while the absence from any dieting gave the girl the energy to last longer than she otherwise would have. Meanwhile, Sasuke lasted for 20 laps, stumbling over the water after the first 10, before he began running low on chakra. From there, the boy leapt back onto the fins, and continued to run.

Kakashi kept at the hard pace, as did Naruto. One had a life-time of intense, dedicated training, while the other's ridiculous stamina and habits of running from Chunin and Jonin on a semi-regular basis were truly paying-off.

Sakura and Sasuke were amazed to see Naruto outperforming them, while the orange Uzumaki revealed in his accomplishment. Until the 50th lap.

"Hey come on, Sasuke!" the boy gloated, dropping into a jog beside the struggling Uchiha. "Can't the class genius keep going? Who's the Loser no—"

"NARUTO!" _THWAK-SPLOOSH!_

Sanji had knocked the blonde out to the water. Frowning at the boy's choice to slack-off.

Once he's swam back to the boat, the sous-chef began to scold him.

"Don't slack off! Stick to the running, or the geezer will kick you even harder than I can!"

Naruto's complaints died at that threat, before he took off in a rush.

After several minutes, Kakashi finished first, followed by Naruto 30 laps later. The boy stooped over, panting, while Kakashi was simply breathing deeper than usual.

"Good. You've got some good legs and decent stamina Naruto. Now head off with Sanji, while I start Kakashi on the fundamentals, and your fellow ninjas finish their laps."

Sakura nearly stopped in surprise, amazed at Naruto's accomplishment. Before a few words from Kakashi encouraged her to keep running. The girl was still on her 56st lap, pushing hard but moving far slower. While Sasuke was on his 78th, and even more determined to finish.

Sanji called Naruto aside to work with him one-on-one, first stretching out the boy's legs to maintain their flexibility, then teaching him to basics of balance and coordination for the Black-leg techniques. It was a struggle as the boy would try adding his own moves and jumps; anything that looked cool or flashy. Only to meet a stern kick from Sanji to follow his words exactly.

While Kakashi remained with Zeff, going over the same fundamentals. Eventually Sakura dropped to her knees, nearly exhausted after her 72nd lap, until Naruto's encouragement rang in her ears. Sanji joined in, the pair of blonde's driving the girl to run slightly harder, with some determination.

'I…can…'t le…let Na..Narut-…uto do…be..etter…tha..an me…' the tired girl thought with spite, pushing through her screeching muscles.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still pushing hard, with only 9 laps to go. But felt the strain from such continuous sprinting. Still, the Uchiha didn't stop, as he had deduced the reasons behind such intense running in a taijutsu-style reliant on kicks and leg-strength. Eventually, Sasuke finished and joined Kakashi, while Naruto was practice simple front kicks and round-houses. Surprising his tutor from how quickly the boy could respond to more tactile learning methods.

Eventually Sakura was down to her finals few laps, while Sasuke was struggling with certain moves. Even Naruto's movements were starting to slow down, feeling fresh muscles he didn't understand could hurt.

"Wh—wh—Why..why are m…hhh….my shoul-..hhh…shoulder sss…so hard? And my tummy…hhhh….it feels tight and hurts." The blonde panted.

"Hmmm. So, your abdominals are underdeveloped," Sanji observed.

"Listen up, Naruto. When somebody uses kicks, they have to twist their entire body to bring speed and power to bear. Your core-muscles, the ones in the stomach bellow your rib-cage, are a crucial part of this fighting-style. They are your source of balance whenever your throw a kick."[3]

"Plus, to raise your legs, you use the lower-core muscles while the middle and upper ones control your balance. Basically, you're doing a half-sit-up each time you raise your leg."

The sous-chef took a smoke from his cigarette, before he continued.

"If you don't feel that kind of burn, then it means your kick is sloppy or wrong. Or you lean backwards too far and throw-off your own balance. Start doing some leg-raises, then side-crunches to build-up your core. Plus, your shoulders hurt since there are tensing-up from the exertions."[3] The teacher instructed.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Naruto gapped in confusion. "I'd don't really get what you said. But I can do those exercises, sure."

The next moment, the boy dropped to the ground. Followed by sloppy leg-raises. Sanji was quick to correct his charge, and soon Naruto's form improved.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was being knocked around and tutored by Zeff himself, while Sakura finished her laps and began to stretch with Kakashi out on the water.

"Sakura, I'm curious. Why didn't' you run out on the water at all like Sasuke and I did?" the Jonin asked her.

"Be..because…hhhh...sensei…hh…I don…hhh…don't have…hhhh…as much ch…hhhh…chakra… Doing that…hhh…hhhh….I wouldn't….hhhh…..hhhh….hhh…finished….Or…hhh..would hav…have needed…hhhh…to stop part w-…hhh…part way…" the unfit girl brokenly replied.

The answer took Kakashi by surprise. Before nodding at his student's explanation and decision.

"Good judgement. You recognized a weakness and didn't fall into it. And used your intellect instead of your ego."

By the time Sakura had finished stretching, Sasuke was battered, bruised, and could barely move. So Kakashi stepped forward with the next stage of his training plan.

"Alright. Sakura. Let's start you on learning some of these Black-leg techniques. Sasuke," the Jonin-sensei commanded.

"…I want you to step back and start a new kind of training. Active your eyes and try to keep track of Zeff's techniques. It'll be some good practice for the perception and adaptation-methods of your Sharingan."

Zeff blinked, sharply. "His eyes? And what the heck is a 'Sharingan,' Kakashi?"

Belatedly, the Jonin realized he had never informed Zeff of the special eyes carried by him and Sasuke. This was followed by a brief explanation, with some extra reasoning from Kakashi.

"You just finished teaching Sasuke some fundamental skills. My thoughts were for Sakura to begin learning the same ones, while Sasuke traces them with his eyes. He wouldn't be copying the techniques and using them immediately, as that can take a large amount of practice and skill. And it wouldn't' be unfair since they are both learning the same skills. Yet, Sasuke can get used to his Sharingan's more passive abilities, and understand the intricacies of these techniques better from observing how Sakura and I execute them."

Zeff frowned at the concept. But after some mental notes not to do anything himself for the Uchiha to possibly cheat from, he accepted the Jonin's explanation.

Sakura began to learn the Black-leg techniques, under Kakashi and Zeff's watchful instruction. With the pinkette driving some additional focus into how precise and accurate she was, out of concern for her crush copying certain mistakes by accident.

At the end of the training sessions, the moon was high in the sky, Kakashi was winded, while two Genin were slumped over in exhaustion, and Naruto was just sore.

Each of the adults carried them to bed, before turning-in themselves. Before some unusual company arrived the next day.

 **End.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **I sincerely hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and the training that began. This has been a personal topic that I have wanted to explore for a while. The logistical importance of a Naruto-ninja's hands would truly make the Black-leg style very useful and logical for them to use, given how entire jutsu could be sabotaged by any damage to their hands.**

 **Now, this doesn't mean that each of them will learn that style to the same degree. As I do have plans for each of the ninjas to have their own interests and development. But, everything needs to start somewhere. And proficiency with this style would be very useful regardless.**

 **Stayed tuned, as in the next chapter. It's time for Team 7, to meet the future King of the Pirates.**

 **[1]** **-shattered pieces of a ceramic vessel, bowl or plate are called "sherds." Different materials than glass "shards." I am a professional Archaeologist, currently ¾ through a Master's degree. This distinction is important on professional grounds.**

 **[2]** **-Might Guy has shown he can still be a viable fighters even after loosing his leg during a mission with Kakashi (Naruto Novel: Ice in the Sky). However, using Guy as a baseline reference to measure all ninja's against is an unrealistic and abstract standard.**

 **[3]** **-I have been practicing martial-arts for years. Including Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Gojuryo and Boxing. These comments are drawn from my personal experience. Core-muscles are essential for balance and power in a kick, keeping one set crunched in while the other set remains straight. Correlating to a person standing upright, raising one leg high enough to strike while the other remains on the ground. Also, it often takes years to eliminate the habit of a fighter tensing their arms and shoulders needlessly during drills, sparring or in a fight. Wasting copious amounts of energy by keeping these muscles flexed needlessly.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Straw Hats Arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7:**

The Straw Hats Arrive.

Shades of pink, blue, orange and yellow streaked across the heavens. A bright glow cast over the seas of the East Blue, driving the crew of the Going Merry awake, and their bounty-hunting occupants. While at the Baratie, 3 twelve-year-old's waited outdoors for their sensei to arrive at the crack of dawn.

One patiently leaning against the ship, arms crossed and eyes closed. The second was pouring over a book, titled _The Perfect Empire: North Blue under the Vinsmokes._ Focused on learning as much about this new, broader world as she could. While the third was pacing the deck, impatient, slighted, and jealous.

"Sasuke!" the third figure shouted down to the water. His arms waving about. "You don't have ta show-off like that all the time, ya know! I get it that you learned it, but do ya have ta keep reminding me all the time!"

Sasuke smirked at the reaction. Glancing up to the deck where Naruto stood, while he remained standing on the water.

"Well, call it motivation, Naruto. This is what happens when you use your time wisely, instead of playing around with useless jutsu. Still, isn't this why you demanded such an early training session yesterday?"

Naruto was fuming, the heat lit by embarrassment. Sasuke's smug, joking voice hit a nerve, but one that the blonde couldn't deny. After the success of Zeff's Black-Leg Style seminar and seeing his teammates training on the water, the orange ninja had begged Kakashi to teach them the next evening. After he agreed, many of the cooks complained over missing their sexy-jutsu show if Naruto was preoccupied with training, again. So, a compromise was reached. The Ninja's would train in the mornings at the crack of dawn, and leave the evenings cleared for a show and some extra training.

Yet, the Genin were on time and Kakashi had yet to show-up.

'Hmmmm,' Sakura pouted in disappointment.

'I thought sensei was finally going to be serious about training. But he's still characteristically- late to show up. If only we knew wh…..'

"Wait a minute!" to girl proclaimed.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto responded.

"Ahhhh! Naruto, you're perfect!" the pinkette squealed.

"Huh! You, you think so!? I'm the perfect boy!" the knuckled head grinned, eagerly.

"Ugh! No! No, that's not what I meant!" the girl backpedaled, sporting an embarrassed blush.

"But you just said—"

"Don't get any ideas!"

The pair began to banter as Naruto tried to advance, and Sakura shouted denials.

"Uggghhhhhh!" the pinkette shouted. "Listen. I know how to make sure Kakashi isn't late anymore. Since we're here on a small ship like the Baratie, there really isn't any place for him to hide that we can't snuff him out from. If you can send some shadow-clones to find out where he is, they can bagger him to finally come to us **on time**. There's no way he can be late for several hours anymore!"

0….0

Kakashi hummed in his sleep. His body hunched over a desk in the small cabin. The lazy man's eyes fighting away the light pouring through a window, complacent to catch some extra sleep.

The man's dreams captured by a scene in Icha-Icha Tactics. Two characters gazed on from across an empty square. Moving into a run, their bodies surged forward to be wrapped in the other's embrace. One character's generous bust jiggled with every stride, Until-

"GGOOODDDD MMOOOORRRRNNNNIIIINNNNGGGGGGG SSSSSEEENNNNSSSSSEEEEEIII!"[ **1]**

-A pair of blue sandals slowly filled the space. Connected to an orange figure honing-in on Kakashi's face, feet-first.

 _BGAAAGGAAAARAAAAGGRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGNNNNN!_

"So, Naruto. Tell me. What kind of thought has motivated you to interrupt such a blissful sleep by forcing me to trounce you this early?"

Kakashi calmly trolled, keeping one of the boy's arms locked behind him in the Jonin's grip, with a leg lightly pinned under Kakashi's knee and the Uzumaki's face turned aside.

"Wow! You are really good, sensei! How did you beat me while still asleep?!-Ggghhhhhh! Never mind!" The boy shuffled, straining to get a better look at his sensei.

"It's dawn, and you're supposed to be training us! Come on, we're waiting, and there's nowhere for you to hide or be late here on this ship!"

0…0

Three minutes later, the teacher and student walked through the doors.

'Hhhhhh. I can't believe I actually pinned him down while half asleep. Even more that they thought to attack me like that. Even Guy never went that extreme, thank Kami'

Kakashi reflected.

"Yesss!" Sakura was jumping with glee. "I knew it! I knew Naruto would get sensei's lazy-ass down here on time!"

"Hmmm. I have to admit. You really are pretty smart, Sakura." Sasuke complemented. Leading the girl to freeze in amazement. Before flopping to the ground, pasted-out with glee.

"S..S…Sas..Sasuke…complement…pretty smart…ahhhhhh." Her prostrated form muttered.

While Naruto tried to revive the girl, Kakashi watched the scene carefully.

'Well. Naruto did something good for the whole team. Sakura hasn't hit Naruto at all since our talk back in Hanma Village. And Sasuke actually complemented Sakura for something. Maybe they are starting to grow,'

"Alright," Kakashi called out, once Sakura had awakened. "Let's get started."

For the following 3 hours, Kakashi lead them through different exercises, then separated the trio for individual skills. Sasuke was taken aside by Kakashi personally, to begin more focused training with his awakened Dojutsu. A trio of Sharingans were unveiled, two for practice and the third to keep a sharp watch on the other students during their training.

As promised, Naruto began learning how to walk on water, and became soaked after jumping from the deck a few dozen times. Eventually, Kakashi gave the knuckle-headed boy a few hints, and Naruto began to dangle his feet over the edge of the docks to feel a solid grip before walking further out. Sakura was instructed to work on her physical capabilities, and was quickly covered in sweat and exhausted. The girl groaned under the effort and quickly came to appreciate her sensei's training the least.

Nothing missed Kakashi's watchful eye, while Sasuke received the majority of his attention. Conveyed through dozens of bruises from building his reaction-timing with the Sharingan's perception.

Eventually, Zeff emerged from the restaurant calling his shinobi employees to work.

0….…0

"Our destination is…The Sea Restaurant….Baratie!" A shade-wearing bounty-hunter proclaimed, from the decks of a Caravel, beneath a Straw-Hat jolly Roger billowing in the wind.

"Wow! It's a Big Fish!" A young man voiced. The figure appeared to be fresh out of boyhood; grown, but immature and excitable.

Beside him, a scrawny boy with a cameo-bandana, brown overalls, and a slingshot was drooling at the sight of the restaurant. Joined by a tall, well-built, mature figure with green hair. And a busty young lady present, wearing a pink T-shirt, light brown shoes and a yellow mini-skirt, with a smile of happiness and iconic orange hair.

 _Dangnang-nang-nang-nang-nang! Hwwk-HWwwk-Hwwwk!_

A roaring ship's bell call everyone's attention to the starboard[2] side of their ship.

"Huh!? A Marine Ship? All the way out here!" A sixth sailor shouted from the centre of the deck.

"Hey, Luffy, they're not gonna start firing on us, are they?"

"Luffy?"

Glancing around, the long-nosed crewmate saw his captain staring straight ahead, ignoring the Marine ship completely.

"Huh? How did that ship-"

"WHOA! HEY! HEY, YOU! JOIN MY CRE—"

"Luffy!" the girl shouted, grabbing the boy.

"Can't you act like a Captain at all, the Marines are right beside us!"

"But Nami, look! There's A Boy Standing On The Water!" Captain Monkey D. Luffy explained, pointing towards the restaurant.

"Huh! Don't be silly. There's no…way…tha…." The navigator's words died in her throat.

"WHOA! H-H-Hey—WH-HOW-WHA-ZORO, LOOK! WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING WALKING AROUND ON THE WATER!" She uncharacteristically hollered.

That caught the swordsman's attention. "You sure it's not Ussop pulling and-other…"

Now every person on board gawked at the spectacle. Sure enough, a boy with bright blonde hair was strolling around on the water, arms flailing about trying to stay balanced.

"Don't be distracted, darling. It's only a cheap pirate's trick. Men! Sink them. They're an eye-sore."

"Yes, Sir!"

 _Boom!_

0…...0

"Hhhhh. Sensei, why does Naruto get to train longer and not me!" Sasuke complained. Glaring mildly at the pervert.

"Sasuke!" the Chef's grizzled tone roared. "That would be because Naruto did more work in here last night, and he needs the practice. If you want 'a join him, and keep going hard in the kitchen, bra-KAKASHI!"

Zeff's left stump bore through the wall, missing Kakashi's hand by inches. "I told you to leave that book away while you're working!" While Zeff glowered at his distracted bouncer, Hatake remained buried deep in his new and precious _Icha-Icha Tactics_ ; 'Wow! Uoooo, hhhhh…hh..hehehehehe! Lord Jiraya really will out-do himself in three years.'

"Ggghhhaa! Hold still you pervy-brat!" Zeff exclaimed, peppering kicks towards him, which the Jonin smoothly wove through, completely untouched.

"Oh, Chef!"

"What is it, Sakura?" Zeff called out, politely.

"Please, the ruckus really should stop. The booking for a Marine Lieutenant should be here any-"

 _Boom!_

0….0

"Huh!" Naruto exclaimed, before he sank beneath the water. Quickly swimming back to the docks, the Genin saw the ships a short distance away.

'What! Are they fighting that close to the restaurant! And what was the loud explosion!'

"Naruto! What is-"

"I'm okay, sensei. But something's going on over there!"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had burst from the doors, startled and worried. The former pair with their Sharingan out.

Back on the ship, the occupants were shouting at each other.

"You are all dedicated Marines! How can you miss such an easy target!? Reload, and aim properly!" A man with iron knuckle-guards berated his crew.

"You really want to pick a fight with us?" a green-haired kensin threatened, two swords now in his grasp. While the sole girl stepped back, eager to slip away, and the overalls-boy had his slingshot cocked back.

"Y-y-y-you'll never hit the Merry. I-I-I-I-I , tt-the-the B-B-B-Brave C-C-C-Captain U-Ussop w-w-won't l-le-let yy-y-ou d-damage th-th-tis ship!"

The teenaged boy exclaimed, while his legs trembled beneath him.

"Alright. If you wanna fight, I have no problem with that," the captain declared.

"Fire, and sink the ship this time!"

A fresh cannon ball erupted from the Navy-ship. Off-target once again, it was streaking towards Luffy. Who stretched his arm outward, capturing the iron-ball in his rubbery chest.

The impact caused the man to stretch backwards, bending out like an elastic snare. On full display for the Konoha ninja.

"Huh!"

"What…"

"Whaaaaaaa!"

"HOWISTHATGUYSTRETCHING!"

"GUUMMMM-GUUUUMMMM: SLING SHOOOOOO—OOOOOAAAAAAAWWWWAAAAAAA AWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The figure's left hand slipped, changing the trajectory off-course. Launching both man and cannon-ball at the restaurant!

"Look out!"

"Hey Watch-!"

Kakashi moved.

 _CHREWWWW—WWWW-WWWWWW-BGGGAAAANNNGGGG._

Pure ear-splitting sounds shook the boat as the cannon-ball grazed a mast on the Baratie, before a soft rumble came from the distance. The restaurant wasn't hit, but a chunk of wood was missing from the mast.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Get some wooden planks and tools! Patch-up the mast before it falls over!"

At Kakashi's orders, the Genin raced into the restaurant to gather the tools and supplies.

Meanwhile, the Jonin lowered his headband to cover the Sharingan.

'Good thing this was out, and he was so far away from the boat. I wouldn't have caught this man before he hit the restaurant, otherwise.'

"Huh…Wh—hw-Hey you. Who are you? And how did I get here?" the Straw-hat boy asked.

"Yo," the Jonin replied non-chalantly. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. You were about to hit this boat, but I caught you before that could happen."

"Phew…Wow. Thanks for the save, old guy," Luffy spoke to the ninja. "If you hadn't been there, this ship would have taken a hit from me."

Kakashi blinked. "Old Guy? Is how you talk to everyone you just met?"

"Hmm No, only the one's with grey hair like yours. It's even greyer than my Grandpa's, and he's a really old guy. You've gotta be pretty good though to move that fast. Nobody on my crew is—MY CREW!"

Eye-bulging, the straw-hat boy sprang to his feet, twisting around before facing the Marine ship.

"HEY! Stupid Marines! You hit this ship with a cannon ball! That's really bad!" the boy exclaimed, now swinging one arm around for a circle, smiling with pure glee. "HOOOOOOOO! Now you're really gonna get it from Me!"

Kakashi blinked, as the boy sent his right arm torqued back, cocking it forward, frowning with determination.

"Ha! What are you going to do? Punch me from that far away?" a slow-witted, pinstripe-man gloated.

While Kakashi noticed the people on the other ship step away cautiously.

'Their faces look anxious. And this man did stretch out his body just moments ago. What will happen?'

"Gum-Gum: Pistol!" Sure enough, Luffy's arm stretched back, then shot forward. The Marine lieutenant was nailed dead-on-target; too busy laughing to see the attack. With a sharp blow, he was sent flying out towards the horizon.

"How did that pirates bbbllllllaaassssttttt mmmeeeeee ooooofffffffff."[3]

"Huh? Hmmm? I could swear I heard twinkle as that man dissapeared." Kakashi muttered.

"Well, back to the point. Excuse me? What's your name?"

Luffy glanced up at the man. "Hmmm? Oh. Well my name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna become King of the Pirates." The boy grinned at him. Sending a jolt down Kakashi's spine.

'…same smile, similar dream, and a very carefree attitude. Don't tell me there's another Naruto in this world.' The Jonin pleaded.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Are you alright out here?" Sakura voice cut into his thoughts, as she and the boys stepped through the door.

"Huh! Hey! You!" Luffy exclaimed, pointing directly at Naruto, close enough to touch the boy's nose.

"Huh! Wh-wh-what about me? Why are you pointing at me?! What do you want!?" the boy shouted, perturbed.

"You're the guy was walking on the water, right?" Luffy cried, his eyes glaring seriously, face curled in a frown.

"Ye-ye-ye-yeah, Yeah I was! What about it?"

Luffy lowered his hand. Starring at the boy…he came to a critical decision, in less than ½ a second.

Sucking in a monstrously deep breath, he roared: "Please! I beeteach you! **Join. My. Crew!"**

0…0

"So…." Kakashi began to summarize. "You really want to head to the Grand Line. To fulfill a promise your made, to become the King of the Pirates. Someone you've chosen to follow for the last 10 years. And you selected Zoro, Nami, and Ussop to be a part of your crew to accomplish that."

"Uh huh! That's right old-man Kakashi." Luffy nodded, with a bright smile.

While Kakashi merely nodded, unperturbed by the comment. "I see. That's certainly quite the ambition, Monkey D. Luffy. Um. Do you mind sharing with us what the 'D.' stands for?"

"Hmmmm. Woo Ihhh Dwee—"

"Swallow first, then answer!" Nami shouted, with a comical smack on the captain's head.

Sakura's eyes twinkled with admiration. Kakashi groaned at the sight, while Naruto made a face, and Sasuke frowned. All of the Ninja were seated in the dining room, while various Naruto clones scurried about for the customer, giving the ninja's some time to discuss Luffy's demand for them to join him.

One he had repeated to each of the four since arriving at the Baratie, as no one had given a definitive yes.

"Shishishishishishishishi! Sorry, Nami. Kakashi, I've got no idea what the 'D' stands for. It's just part of my name." the man replied, taking another mouthful of food.

"That doesn't matter, though. Soon I'll be on the Grand Line, with all eight of us together to find new adventures!"

"Eight of you? I thought you only count four people on your crew, since those bounty-hunters aren't members." Sasuke observed.

"Eight. Zoro, Nami, Ussop, you, Naruto, Kakashi—"

"Um. Mr. Luffy. We never said that we would join you. Maybe we can use some time to think it over. You don't even know anything about us, nor we about you."

"Hmmm? Why? You guys can walk on water, and I want you to join me. What else is there to talk about? Haaummhhhh—" the Straw-hat took another bite of food.

The crew had some treasure to pay for a meal, while Nami's was utterly free, naturally. With Sanji waiting on every request from her, hand-and-foot. The girl smoothly ate an expensive desert. While Zoro was kicked-back, enjoying a mug of booze. Sakura and Sasuke both carried mixed feelings about this group. One was skeptical about them, but eyed their swordsman curiously. Sakura was off-put by Luffy's demeanour, and was already unimpressed with Ussop's tall-tales. Yet she was deeply impressed by Nami's beauty and demeanour. While an Inner-persona had different opinions.

" _Chaa! Learn to eat slower, Pig D. Luffy! And why can't our chest be as huge as Nami's! It's not fair" Then, the silhouette assumed a ponderous gesture; "But, getting the chance to find a way home sooner is pretty good!"_

"Really! Naruto, that's brilliant!" the sniper exclaimed, cutting into her thoughts.

"I sure wish I'd thought of that prank back in my home town. But still," the liar leaped upwards, to stand on the table.

"I once made friends with a giant amphibious Sea-monster who loved chocolates! It scared everyone out of my village. While my men and I stole all the sweets from them, and later shared it with the Sea-monster."

"Really!" Naruto cried in amazement.

"You betcha, really. It was so—"

"-much of a lie it wasn't even funny." Naruto cut-off. Leaving Ussop to fall flat on his face.

The blonde's face was a total deadpan. "That story was so obviously a lie it isn't funny at all, Ussop. All of my stories are the truth, and I'm proud of it! I never have to make-up a story about my pranks at all."

Everyone from Konoha groaned at Naruto's proclamation, while Ussop sprang to his feet. "Oh really!? And who can prove that, Naruto buzz-kill!"

The blonde grinned. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Did I really paint an entire house-block back in our home village, and a giant picture of my own face beside the Hokage Monument to show where I want them to put it!? And all before any other ninjas could stop me?"

The eyes of all those present turned towards the Jonin. Who casually sighed but grinned at the memory. "Yes. All of that is absolutely true. I'm actually surprised even in a village full of ninja, nobody could stop any of your pranks until after they happened."

Ussop curled into a ball, mopping in the corner. While Luffy burst out laughing, asking to hear more about Naruto's pranks.

"Stop right there, you Damn Pirates!"

"Do you mind!" Patty bellowed. "Your reservation already past for that lunch-date, you damn Marine!"

"Be quiet!" A pompous, indulgent cry answered the cook's demands. A steaming man, still dressed in a pinstripe suit, stood in the doorway. With a squad of Marines behind him, the Pink-haired officer shook his iron-knuckles at the cooks.

Calling in a high, shrilling voice, "How dare you speak to a Marine Headquarters Lieutenant such disrespectfully! I, Lieutenant Iron-fist Fullbody demand all your available manpower to apprehend these criminals!" Gesturing at the table occupied with the Straw Hats.

"These men assaulted me, a Marine Lieutenant, directly and are known criminals on the seas! Did nobody here see when his dirty trick defeated me!?"

"I did!"

"Finally, a reasonable and law-abiding man!" Fullbody exclaimed. "Give your statement know about how these men need to be arrested for their trick!"

"Trick? Are….do you have memory problem, at all?" the figure softly trolled. "You shot at them out of Blue, missing their ship completely. Then on the second shot, your cannonball hit this restaurant. The captain got mad about that and punched you directly without any guile or subtlety. Though….maybe the hit caused some memory loss for you after being sent flying off to the horizon." Kakashi summarized.

"Yes, that is exact—" the Lieutenant agreed with pride. Then grew cherry-red and gaped at the masked-cyclops. "-WHAT!""

"Oh, I'm glad you remember." Kakashi complemented, patting the confessor's shoulder. "You know, it really is deeply reassuring to see a Navy professional taking responsibility. From your loyal crew rescuing you from the sea after such a blunder. And yourself going to the efforts to return and compensate the collateral victims of such losses you inflicted. Does everyone here agree?"

Over half the diners voiced their agreement, while the others snickered at Kakashi trolling the Marine. Yet Fullbody was caught between own embarrassment, and basking in the praise for his accountability to the restaurant.

"L-L-Lieutenant Fullbody, sir!" A new voice rang from the doors. "We-We've got terrible news! The Krieg pirate we've kept imprisoned has escaped! He's killed three men, sir!"

"Huh! What!?" Fullbody and his surrounding men gasped. "How? He was on the verge of starvation when we found him three days ago and we haven't fed him since!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know sir! Maybe he saw less men around and tried to escape!"

Fullbody stood tall, posing with authority. "Men, followed me, and secure that murderer!" Raising his iron-fist to rally them. The group dashed forward.

"Excuse me?" A voice came from the door. The Marines screeched to a halt, almost colliding with two people on the ground. "He's not a problem," Kakashi announced. The Jonin flipped another page of the book in his right hand. Kneeling down over a man dressed with a green shirt, grey pants and aa matching jacket with cross-bones and a Red Serpentine dragon over his back. The captive's arms were pinned down, with Kakashi's right hand locked over their wrists.

"Though, he did nearly shoot your man from outside before I knocked him over. Sakura, will you come get the pistol under my left foot?"

The Marines gaped at the sight, trying to figure out when Kakashi had moved; while the Straw Hat Pirates were amazed, Luffy's eyes twinkling with awe. "SOOOO COOOOOOLL!"

'How did he move that fast!?' Nami could barely comprehend.

While Zoro's eyes narrowed, dangerously. 'I've never seen such awareness and speed like that. This Kakashi is a dangerous one, no question.'

"Uh. Ye-yes Kakashi-sensei," Sakura hurried over, carefully taking a double-barrel pistol from the deck. Though she touched the barrel, and found it hot to the touch.

"Hmmmm. Marine! Are you telling me you haven't fed this man at all for 3 days!?" Zeff exclaimed.

"WHAAAT! No food for 3 whole days! That is just a bad thing to do!" Luffy exclaimed, his fist crashing on the table.

"Civilians! It is because he does not deserve any food," Iron-Fist Fullbody declared. "This is the Man-Demon Gin! An officer of the Krieg Pirate Armada, and murderous pirate. Not someone who deserves any common comforts like a meal!" The man's nose was stuck high, filled with self-importance. Leaving him blind to the Head-Chef prowling towards him.

Each of the cooks and Ussop shivered at sight. Most of them knew what was coming next.

"H-h-h-hhey. S-s-s-Sasuke wh-whatisthetallhatguy go-gonna do?"

"Hm," the Uchiha smirked. "Just watch. Those Marines are about to either cry, or be sent flying off again."

"Huh!? Where did Naruto and the blonde cook go?" Nami questioned. Sure enough, both of the blondes had disappeared.

Soon, each of the Marines had been kicked out of the restaurant. Though not until after Fullbody had fulfilled Kakashi's demanding suggestion and paid Zeff for the damage to his mast.

Once that was finished, Sanji and Naruto came out from the kitchen, with a large platter of seafood paella. Zeff was conveniently blocking Patty, after kicking Iron-Fist Fullbody into next week. While Kakashi moved Gin over to a corner of the deck before returning indoors.

Sanji and Naruto stood beside Gin, placing the food before the Pirate. At the appetizing aroma, a deep, long rumble came from the man's stomach. Sanji leaded against the railing, taking a fresh cigarette, while Naruto kneeled down, pity filling his eyes.

"I don't want your charity. Take…take the…take it away." The murderous pirate spat, unable to even say the word "food."

"Come on, you're hungry and need it. Even your stomach's growling to take it." Naruto pleaded. Recalling some old memories of craving hot, fresh food when he was a small child. But not having the money to have some as a lonely orphan.

"Keep…your damn...pity." Gin growled with anger.

"Naruto, take a step back."

"But Sanji, he's just being stupid! He's gotta eat, and we ma—" The sous-chef lightly tapped Naruto' head with his foot. "I said take a step back. Come and stand beside me, kid."

Frowning, the stubborn boy just folded his arms and sat down near the dangerous man, refusing to move. Pouting with resistance, even as Sanji glared at him. Until a fresh rumble from Gin broke their staring contest.

"The sea is crazy, isn't it?" Sanji remarked, gazing in recollecting. "It can mean absolute death if you run out of food. I know what it's like to starve because of the sea. So, I can't stand seeing anyone go through that. Eat, and survive today so you can defend your honor tomorrow."

With that, Gin resolve crumbled, and he unceremoniously began to shovel food into his mouth. While Naruto gazed at him and Sanji, blinking tears away from his eyes. The jinchuuriki was recalling the Hokage sharing fish, or another meal with him when he was a small boy. Or Teuchi and Ayame giving him free Ramen when he was short on money. The only people to always treat him like a person in his own home, especially when he felt so down and alone.

'When I saw Sanji move off to the kitchen, I'm glad I followed him. And that Sanji let me help him cook-up some food for this guy, no matter what he did. He's just so cool.' Naruto thought, gazing at Sanji with worship in his eyes.

Soon after, Gin finished the meal, and rose to his feet. The Man Demon fixed Naruto with dead, tear-filled eyes filled with anger. The Blonde froze, 'He….he almost looks like…like Zabuza.'

"Excuse me," a familiar voice cut through the tension. Glancing to the sky, Sanji, Gin and Naruto found Luffy and Kakashi leaning on the railing. "Given that we saved you from starvation. It would be more than dishonourable to attack one of right now. Not to mention…drawing more trouble for yourself than the Marines could ever give you." Came the Jonin's frigid warning.

"Hm. Wasn't plannin' on it," Gin responded. "I wan'ed t' warn th' brat t' let someon' keep their digni'y next time, instead uh takin' a fron'-row seat t' their shame."

Then he turned to Sanji. "Your food was so good," the pirate tearfully thanked him. "but I can' help but think that you're gonna get fired because uh me."

"Don't worry about it," Sanji replied.

 _Sploosh._

Turning back, everyone saw Naruto had thrown the used dishes overboard. "There. No one can prove you ate that food anyways now. And I don't have to wash the extra dishes too!" he grinned.

"Hmmm. Smart, kid," Sanji complemented him. "Don't sweat over it. I'm a cook, and feeding others is my job. No matter who they are or what they are. I'll feed them regardless of whatever they have done, or will do next.

"That's it!" Came a loud declaration from the Straw Hat teen. "I'm looking for a cook for my pirate ship, and I want these ninjas to join too. You!" He pointed strait towards Sanji. "I've decided you are gonna join my crew as our cook!"

Sanji blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave here. I owe the old man too much to do that."

"And I want you and the Ninjas are going to join me, so that's that."

"I said, I'm not going to join you." Sanji replied, while Kakashi lead Gin to a boat with some encouragement for him to leave the restaurant.

"Are you refusing me?" Luffy asked.

Sanji nodded, "That's right."

"Then I refuse your refusal!" Luffy declared, crossing his arms.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN DO, MORON!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Naruto, Sanji, Kakashi!"

"What, you damned geezer!"

Zeff hmphed at the remark. "I need you to get back inside and get to work, brats!"

"Actually, may I barrow the older ninja for a little while?" a soft voice came behind the chef. Nami had moved out of the dining room, with Sasuke, Zoro, Sakura and Ussop alongside her. The girl gave Zeff a pleading look that would even put puppy-eyes to shame.

"Zoro and I want to talk with Kakashi about him and the others joining our crew. And you wouldn't mind if Sakura and Sasuke are absent for a little while, would you?" Naturally, Zeff was helpless to refuse a lady's request.

"Hey, whaddabout me, Nami! You really shouldn't discuss things without the real captain." Ussop scolded, from a patronizing posture. Until somethign from behind shook his whole body, sending in to the plant a face in the floor.

"You're not the captain, Ussop. Go check on the Mary!" Zoro ordered him, stilling hold a fist from the light punch that knocked the liar to the floor, instead of in the wall.

Nami didn't respond to either as she addressed the ninjas. "It looks like our captain is pretty distracted right now," glancing at the younger teen stalking Sanji, demanding that he join their crew. Followed by Naruto.

"If you are going to join us though. There are a few things that should be discussed, don't you agree?"

After some deliberation, each of the invitees nodded. Leaving Luffy and Naruto indoors, Johnny and Yosaku at the table, and Ussop scurrying off to the Mary.

"So," Nami addressed them. "First things first. Please, jump down, and show all of us how you can walk on the water like Naruto can."

"Ummm. Is that really the most important thing?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah, why are you all so obsessed with how we can do that?" Sakura joined n.

"Because," Zoro replied. "Out captain is a Devil-fruit user. You already saw that he's a rubber man. Everyone who eats a Devil-fruit gives-up the ability to swim once they take a bite. Anytime he falls overboard, Luffy needs some else to fish him out again. That's why we want you guys on our crew just as much as the Captain does."

The swordsman rubbed the back of his head, standing tall and ready. "Gotta say, that idiot has some good ideas pretty rarely. But when they do come, he hasn't' been proven wrong, yet."

Sasuke and Sakura pondered his reply, while Kakashi's eye narrowed. Sharp, for any useful information. "Alright, then." Hopping over the railing, Kakashi landed with a splash and casually strode out on the ocean. Quickly followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

Needless to say, Nami was amazed. Even Zoro could not repress a face of awe and bewilderment at the sight.

"Yo. I imagine this does answer your question. Is there anything else about—"

"No!" Zoro's strong tone replied. "You're joying us, no arguments from me."

Nami eagerly nodded. "And from your speed by catching Luffy earlier, stopping that Krieg Pirate, and Naruto training earlier, you guys can probably fight in one way or another. Asking you guys to join us was really smart on Luffy's part…."

Immediately, the girl's jaw went slack. Flabbergasted at her own complement. 'Luffy…..smart…Did I really just say that?'

Zoro had the exact matching sentiments. "Never thought I'd actually agree with that, much less hear it aloud, Nami. Maybe there's hope for that idiot, yet."

"Good to know." Kakashi's voice yanked their attention back to himself, Sakura and Sasuke. "Since that concern is resolve. There…are some rather crucial things you…really should be aware of."

 _Swish—_

"Huh, where'd h—"

-"Here." A whisper.

"Ahhh!" _Clink._

Nami jumped back, while Zoro's hand flew to his blade

Within an instant, Kakashi had Shunshined behind them. Driving the pair of Straw Hats off-balance, just as he wanted to. "We're are not like anyone you have met before. The Grand Line means one thing to us. One thing alone and cannot be negotiated." Turning to Zoro, the Pirate-Hunter froze. The gaze in Kakashi's eye pierced him, leaving the man frozen in place.

'Whh…what is this feeling,' Zoro furiously thought. 'It's not fear that's gripping me…something else. That look…Desperation?'

"Home. Four weeks ago, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I were all ripped away from our home island. A place that has had been closed-off from the rest of the world for centuries; to the point that I cannot find it on any maps here in the East Blue. I think it's somewhere close to the Wano Kingdom, but that's all I have. The Grand Line is our way home, and once we find it, we want to stay. There."

"If we do join you, then it will be temporarily. Plus, we are ninja's, and have our own sense of honour. We will not attack anyone to oppress them, nor do we wish to run into any incidents that would reveal our capabilities to people like the Marines, the Warlords, or other Pirates Crews and bring them down on our home."

The Jonin's eyes cast over Nami and Zoro. Zoro face remained confrontationally, meeting Kakahsi gaze with barely a flinch. While Nami seemed shaken, her eyes looking far away. Kakashi recognized that look, one that was more in the past, than the present.

"Pass these terms on to your captain. If he accepts them, then maybe we can become crewmates." Kakashi grinned, slipping into a cool and jovial demeanour.

As they nodded, he went back inside. To spot Ussop, Luffy and Naruto huddled together. Muttering in hushed tones, clearly plotting something. The sight made Kakashi gulp, fearful of what the consequences would be.

While Sakura and Sasuke remained outside with Nami and Zoro. Sakura apologizing the Nami over Kakashi's demeanor and inviting her for some girl-talk about different places she had been. While Sasuke gave Zoro a hard look. One the swordsman returned; causing the boy to flinch under the man's gaze.

"Something you want, kid?"

"Training. I saw you training earlier on your ship. I need to grow stronger, and learn how to fight better. I want to train with you tomorrow." the Uchiha bluntly requested.

Zoro eyed the boy carefully. He didn't reveal anything, but the purpose in Sasuke's eyes peaked his interest. 'Those eyes are similar to mine, and how Kuina's were. This kid has a goal, and he's driven to fulfill it, no matter what cost is demanded from him.'

"Hmm," the swordsman hummed, curiously. "I've never had a student before or found anyone who could keep up with the kind of training that I do. Still, if you're going to join us, then we can't have anyone weak just tagging-alone for the ride."

"Alright. You can join me tomorrow. Let's see what you can do kid. Plus, if we end of fighting together, then knowing what the other is capable of would be a good place to start."

Sasuke grinned at Zoro's reply. "Good. Out of curiosity, what rank do you have in your crew?"

"Ranks?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow. "We've only been together a couple of weeks back. Plus, a crew of four people is a little small to be concerned about ranks other than the captain. Otherwise, Ussop is a sniper, I'm a swordsman, and Nami is our navigator. We actually came here to find a cook. Plus, we might end-up with four ninjas on this crew."

Sasuke was surprised, but nodded. He'd assumed from Zoro's serious personality, the swordsman was the 2nd-in command. Though he didn't press the issue.

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-Scene borrowed from my singular favourite scene from Bleach. "Goood Mooorrrnnniiinnnggggggg Ichigoooooo!" (check youtube, absolutely hilarious).**

 **[2]** **-For anyone who doesn't know, the best way to tell "port" and "starboard" from "left" and "right," are the letters. "Port" and "left" are both shorter words, with 4 letters apiece. They are one and the same, while the longer words correlate to each other.**

 **[3]** **-Yes, a shameless use of the beloved Pokemon Gag "We're Blasting Off Again." I'm honestly surprised this has not made a Cameo in One Piece Anime, yet.** **It does happen sometimes, but never with the phrase to join it, that's what makes it so iconic.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ninjas and Pirates

**Chapter 8: Ninjas and Pirates.**

 **Dissclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

"Join my crew. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I told you, I'm not leaving here to join your crew!"

Luffy pouted at Sanji's exclamation, before folding his arms and sat down. "Well I'm not leaving here until you join us. We need a cook, and I want you to be him. Besides, the ninja's are coming with us, so why not come along to see them?"

Sanji growled at this dilemma. Luffy had been pestering the sous-chef for 3 days past. 'He's been at this for the last 3 days. I can't leave here due to my promise to the old man. I need to repay that until the day he dies,' he reminded himself.

'Well, this idiot's go to get tired eventually. So, I'll just wait until he finally gets the point and leaves. And takes Naruto's sexy-jutsu with…'

"AHhhh!" The pervy-cook began to yank at his hair, realizing he wouldn't get to see a nude woman so regularly if Naruto left the restaurant.

"Hey, Straw Hat." Zeff's voice rang through the kitchen. "You've got my permission to take Sanji. Besides, that brat Naruto would want him to come as well, so he's yours."

"Shut it, geezer! I'm not leaving here until the day after you die. And don't try to pawn me off like some commodity!"

While the pair began a fresh argument, Kakashi eyed the kitchen doors, chuckling. 'Well, Zeff did order me to only keep order here in the dining room so at least that problem isn't anything to worry for. I do wonder though, why he's trying to push Sanji to leave despite how close they are.'

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Zoro were outdoors, on the deck of the Straw Hat's ship: the Going Merry. Sasuke's torso ached, arms searing with pain. The boy could feel Zoro's eyes on him, spurring Sasuke on to complete his exercises to the swordsman's standards.

Sasuke had followed-through on his request to train along with Zoro. After Zeff approved of it, the Uchiha began spending more with Zoro throughout the past 3 days. While Naruto continued to work with Sanji on learning the Black-leg style, taking to it with more enthusiasm than the rest of Team 7. Team 7 still training under Kakashi's watch in the mornings, but Sakura only completed the bare minimum before getting to work in the restaurant or spending time with Nami.

A marked difference from Sasuke, who rapidly found Zoro's training sessions gruelling and unenviable.

On their first morning, Sasuke was amazed to see Zoro was already working through his sword-katas. After seeing him arrive, the swordsman sent the boy to run laps across the water. After some initially protests, Sasuke had found a sword near his face. "If you want to train, follow what I say with no refusal or complaints, kid. If you don't like it, you can walk away with nothing at any time."

His serious mood sparked new respect from Sasuke, who began to run. After 10 laps, Zoro called him back, tied a series of weights to Sauke's arms, legs and back. Then sent him out again. 20 laps later, Sasuke was exhausted; both physically and mentally from the strain of keeping his chakra from failing through the water.

This was followed by strength exercises, push-ups, jumping squats, sit-ups, and more. Zoro even worked on hand-stand lifts with the boy. While Sasuke was amazed at the sight of Zoro doing the same with a single arm.

This was followed by sparing, Zoro with his blades while Sasuke used kunai and shuriken. Kakashi demanded to supervise it, as the Pirates had not completely earned the Jonin's trust. Initially, Sasuke had not believed his Sharingans were necessary; but Zoro's unique and practiced technique proved that notion wrong. The Genin was slightly faster and more agile, but not by a decisive margin. Zoro's combination of strength, practiced speed and focused technique forced Sasuke to use his eyes to make-up the difference.

This had been followed by some explanations about them, to the entire crew; though Kakashi and Sasuke avoided any private details about Sasuke's clan. Now Zoro watched carefully as Sasuke was on his 13th hand-stand lift.

"I'll admit. You're doing pretty well, Sasuke. But your physical prowess is only admirable to a basic person, kid. Nothing's really exceptional yet. Keep working, then we'll start sparring before Kakashi and I go again." The swordsman smirked at the last comment.

Sasuke began to grind his teeth, chaffing under someone commenting on him being less than exceptional. But he couldn't spare the breath to argue without collapsing in a heap. The Uchiha grit his teeth and began to focus on the exercise.

Kakashi moved outside and eyed the pair, carefully. He'd been on the docks before, keeping a close watch on Sasuke during his run in-case the Genin fell in the water, and perhaps drowned from the weights. 'Hmmm. Sasuke's strength really is less developed than his speed. And sparing with Zoro has improved his perception with his Sharingans. This training isn't so bad for him. And….hhhhh I have promised Zoro that sparring session, soon. Still, finding out of his abilities might not hurt too much. But I've been losing time to read more of Icha-Icha Tactics, or Icha-Icha Paradise again.'

On their first day, Naruto had begun to share stories about Konoha with the Straw Hat Pirates. His version of the truth was far from humble, even painting himself as the top student in the academy and immensely popular with everyone. Sakura and Sasuke intervened and told a more honest version. Including their adventures in the Land of Waves.

Inevitably, Zabuza came up and made Zoro very excited.

(Flashback)

"Swordsman! Seven of them?" A hungry tone came from the Santoryu-inventor.

"Yeah. Zabuza was one of the most renown swordsman in our home island. Part of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist. Each one with a unique weapon, and very deadly skills." Sasuke explained.

"Hmmmm," a growl reverberated through the restaurant; filled with lethal excitement. Sakura and Nami trembled, while Johnny and Yosaku traded fearful looks; 'Big-Bro Zoro's getting hyped! This aint good!'

"Y-y-yeah Mmr. Z-Zoro." Sakura brokenly replied. "Zabuza r-really—wa-was—"

"Oi, oi. You really should tone-down your excitement, Zoro. It's scaring the customers," Kakashi interjected. ".. _and my Genin_." A threat hung in the air. Zoro noticed it clear, and gradually eased back. While everyone started to breath again, the swordsman glanced up at the Jonin.

"So, Kakashi. From what Sasuke described, Zabuza had quite a ferocious reputation. A Demon among killers." Zoro inquired.

Kakashi was quite a moment, drawing more of the swordsman's attention. "Yes. Zabuza was known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist; and gained that reputation long before he ascended to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Now, the Pirate Hunter's exhilaration was clear to see. "And you were the one who defeated him."

"Yes." _Shrruuink-._ That one syllable. At the sound, Zoro clicked a white katana from it's sheath. Soon, he was at his feet and marching to the kitchen door.

"In that case. You and I are going to spar with each other, right now! I want to see where my skill would measure against this Demon Swordsman, and your experience is the best way to do that. Plus, if we're headed to the Grand Line then we'll need to know what each other can do, and how skilled they are. Follow me outside for a spar!"

The man strode forward with passion and focus.

"Ummm. Zoro. Not everyone's as eager to spar as you, and I'm quite comfortable right here. Besides, if you want to spar, shouldn't we move to the front door, not further inside?" Kakashi lazily gestured his thumb toward the right direction.

(Present)

Since then, Zoro and Kakashi had sparred twice, and left strong impressions with each other. The Pirate Hunter wasn't skilled enough to drive the Hatake to need his Sharingan, but Zoro's might, dedication and innovation with his own distinct style impressed Kakashi.

'He is a far-cry from Zabuza's league overall,' Kakashi reflected as he watched Zoro now sparring with Sasuke. 'Though regarding the degree of his skill with pure swordsmanship, it's very close to Hayate and Yugao. They would likely win over him, but only after using a blend of Ninjutsu techniques and swordsmanship rather than solely from their skills with a blade. On top of that his own strength and training regimen is almost comparable to Guy's.'

'He's also a fast learner, no question there. He's already applying some advice I gave him after our second spar to this one. He's growing more and more every time he fights.'

Kakashi continued to follow Zoro and Sasuke's sparring match, with the Uchiha clearly loosing against Zoro's might and pure skill. Yet, the older teen was more measured and observant against the Uchiha; with fewer holes in his guard than against Kakashi two days earlier.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant Sakura was writing a bill for some satisfied customers with a smile on her face. The girl's long pink hair glistening as the doors opened, letting the sunlight gleam through it, thanks to some products loaned to her from Nami.

Naruto was chatting with Ussop at one table the Straw Hat sniper and navigator were seated at, alongside the bounty-hunters Johnny and Yosuku. After she finished with the customers, Sakura walked over the table and began chatting with Nami.

"Uhg…I'm so glad you came here, Miss. Nami. Being the only girl around all the boys here was getting impossible to handle!"

The Navigator beamed, enjoying her time with the younger girl. "I can agree. It can be a challenge to handle all boys on the crew, but it's never a problem if you keep them under your thumb." A sinister grin crossed Nami face, while Ussop and Luffy left an ice tremor down their spines. "By the way, that shampoo I loaned you really did wonders for your hair," the busty navigator complemented Sakura.

"Oh!" Nami shot to her feet. "Before we talk about anything else! You owe me 6,000 bellies for that shampoo!"

"What! I-I-I thought you were loaning it to me?" Sakura asked, perplexed.

"Yeah! But I can't just take back the amount that you used. Pay-up, girl, that bottle was worth 40,000 bellies!" Nami demanded. Neglecting to mention how it had been a gift from Kya, for free.

"Hey!" the pinkette exclaimed. She tried to argue with the Navigator, but couldn't make any headway. Grumbling, Sakura stomping upstairs to her room. After taking the right amount, she returned to Nami and handed over the money. Which immediately had the greedy-girl giggling with delight; stroking the bellies adoringly before hiding them in her cleavage.

"Wow. You really like money a lot, don't you Miss. Nami."

"Of, course I do! You can't get anywhere in the world without it!" the navigator proclaimed. "That's why you even start working here, to earn cash and travel to your home, right?"

Sakura nodded at the point. "Yeah. Our home…." A wistful look crossed her face. Nearly a month had passed since she had been ripped out of the Elemental Nations and placed in this strange new sea. All the time, away from her parents, friends, and familiar surroundings. They were taking their toll on her.

Surprisingly, a comforting arm draped over her shoulders; pulling the girl into a comforting hug. Nami had noticed a change in Sakura's mood, and felt a compelling sense to comfort her.

"Hey. You'll make it back home, if you have the drive to do it. And now you've the road to get there by coming to the Grand Line and find your island!"

Glancing up, Sakura eyed a strange smile on Nami' face. Reaching the orange-hair's eyes, but awkward and solemn. As if…..it rarely ever came, and spoke of how the girl was familiar with hopelessness.

 _Bwaaannggg! POOFFFFFF! Plobbbmmm! "Ahhhh!"_

"Shishishishishishshishishishishishishi!" "GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Owwweeee! We got you so good, Kakashi!" Usopp called out.

"Big Bro Kakashi!" Johnny and Yosaku cried. The pair shot to their feet, and causing piles of wanted-posters to scatter about.

In the doorway, the Jonin was caught in a net, covered with feathers, and splattered with neon-orange paint. Courtesy of a small cannon in the corner of the door, and several well-placed throws from a Naruto-clone. Ussop collapsed where he stood, in the blind-spot of corner, overwhelmed with glee.

"Ghahahahahahahahahaha! We got you good! Didn't we sensei! You didn't even see the net when that horn went off! Believe it!" A certain orange-Genin gloated with pride.

Some customers were amused or frustrated by the prank, including Nami. While Sakura was fuming on the outside, but cheering their success inside her mind. Zeff, Luffy and Sanji had come from the kitchen, and gaped at the sight. With the Straw Hat Captain barrelling with laughter.

"Huh. So, you finally set-off that prank, did you brats?"

"Heh, yeah we did!" Ussop proclaimed. "Just an air-horn rigged to the door to distract him, pulling his attention away from the corner I was in. Then the net went-off, followed by Naruto throwing paintbombs, and my feather-cannon!"

"Hahahahahaahaha! Ussop, you really are a genius! Now he can't sneak around anywhere like a Ninja should! Using those smaller-paint-balloons to avoid getting stains on the walls or other spots was really great!" Naruto cheered.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice came. Everyone froze. Then looked back to the door. Where a 2nd Kakashi was standing, green-book in hand, and untouched. "But, you missed."

 _PHewww-_ The Kakashi in a net dissolved into smoke.

"I noticed you were planning something for a while. Ussop. Naruto. So, after noticing Naruto creeping away from the wall near the doorway, I decided it became a wise choice to send a clone in ahead of me."

Everyone gawked at the Jonin. While Ussop and Naruto began sulking, dissapointed and depressed over wasting their prank on a clone-Kakashi. While the rest of the restaurant began to laugh.

"Awe man!" Johnny complained, while he and Yosaku began to gather up the papers.

"Hmmm?" Sakura noticed one poster by her feet. 'What is this? A man. He looks strong, with a gold chain and fur-coat, wavy hair and sideburns. But I can't make out these markings.'

"Hey, little-sis Sakura. Checking out that Wanted Poster?" Yosaku called her.

"Wanted? So, this man is a criminal?" the girl asked, her sharp mind buzzing. "Is this how you and Johnny find different criminals to chase down? I can't read the writing here."

That lead the shaven man to blink. "You can't read? Isn't that a little dumb, little-sis?"

 _Baam—Bong-Blank!_

Taken by surprise, Yosaku was knock flat on his back, with several bruises on his face. A fuming Sakura raised her fist.

"Dumb? I am one of the smartest people you will probably ever meet!" the girl leered at him, angered by the insult to her only source of pride; her intellect.

"I have just never seen this type of writing before. Do you ever use your head? If I couldn't read, how could I write-up bills or catalogues for this restaurant? It's nothing more than that, got it!"

"Whoa there, little sis." Johnny step in. "Yosaku was just a little surprised. Th-that's no reason to hit 'em. And yeah, actually that pirate right there is the one the Man-Demon Gin is connected to. Don Krieg, a Pirate commodore with 5,000 men. Basically, if Yosaku and I can beat these guys in a fight then we get the reward money."

"Wow," Sakura murmured, her eyes falling to the amount listed.

"Yeah, it a pretty lucrative business, huh little sis. That guy is worth a lot too, 17,000,000 bellies, the second highest in the East Blue."

"17,000,000!" Sakura exclaimed. "Wh…what did this guy do to earn that much! That's more than the base-line charge for an S-class mission back home!"[1]

"Wow. That' pretty…uh….big sis Nami." Johnny asked, cautiously.

Yosaku and Sakura glanced at the older girl, spotting her clenching one poster in his hands.

"Miss Nami? You're trembling." Sakura called out to her.

"Hhh-hhh—Huh?!" the navigator glanced up, to find each of them eying her carefully.

"Uh..oh, uh, nothing. It's nothing at all," fooling nobody as she slid the poster behind her.

"You…are you sure, big sis?" Johnny pried. "You know who that poster was, right? That someone a little too much for Yosaku and me to go after. We'd probably lose, but only just. Still, even just by a little, that guy might kill us."

The other bounty-hunter nodded, slipping the other posters back into his pocket. Then recoiled a few steps. Nami fixed the boys and Sakura with a hateful glare.

Every dropped the topic and returned to their regular activities. A handle of hours later, The Pirates, Bounty Hunters, and Ninjas gathered out on the Going Merry. Heavy fog had dropped in across the waters, casting a blanket of eeriness and foreboding over the sea.

"Well," Kakashi began. "I just finished talking with Zeff this morning. He's disappointed to see us go, but doesn't have a problem with Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and I leaving with you, Captain Luffy."

The future Pirate King grinned with excitement at the news. "Great! I'm glad to have you guys along."

"I'll admit," Zoro spoke up. "Asking the four of you to join us was a really great choice, Luffy. And not just because they can walk on water either."

Ussop grinned, "Yeah, Naruto is totally awesome too! Plus, he and I really need to catch Kakashi in a prank sometime, huh, Naruto!"

The Jinchuuriki blinked in awe. For the first time in his life, he was….welcomed. Someone had loudly praised him. And proclaimed they wanted him along. Accepting him with question or hesitation. The boy could barely speak.

"I agree with them too. And it's great to finally have another girl around, huh Sakura." Nami chimed in, seemingly indifferent to the moment with the Wanted Posters.

"Oh, yes, I agree Miss. Nami." Sakura answered. ' _CHAAA! Finally, Girl Power Grows! Miss. Nami and I are going to rule this crew!'_

"Hmm. I'll admit, going with them means we might get back to Konoha again is good enough," Sasuke commented. "Their captain's a bit of an Idiot, but if I can train with Zoro more often and get stronger, then that's fine by me."

Luffy stood proud, eager to begin adventures with his newest Nakama. "Right! But, we cannot leave yet." The ravenette palmed his fist, lightly. "I still need to convince Sanji to come with his as our cook. Then we'll be ready to head out!"

"Ummmmm. Maybe. But before that, perhaps we should introduce ourselves to each other, Captain Luffy." Kakashi interjected.

"Hm. Why? You're coming with us, so what's so big about that?" the often-clueless captain replied.

"Oh…..habit?" Kakashi shrugged. "In our home village, new groups often start like this. We talk about..likes. Dislikes. Hobbies. Goals. Abilities. Just some general stuff since we barely know each other too well."

"Makes sense," Zoro replied, seriously. "Why don't we alternative. One of us, then one of you. Starting with Kakashi?"

"Hmmm. Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like my cute little Genin, Naruto Sasuke, and Sakura…anything else. I guess you might find out with time. Things I hate…I don't really feel like sharing those. My dreams for the future…nothing noteworthy. As for my hobbies. Well, I have a lot of them."

"My skills and abilities." Zoro and Luffy leaned forward eagerly at this topic.

"I have many different ones. The details are not important. And there, you everything to know about me."

Each of the Straw Hats frowned, while Team 7 pouted over the same repetition from their instructor back in the Konoha Academy.

"Well," the Jonin eye-smiled at the group. "Now how ab—" _Tw-Bang-Crawkk._

Kakashi's hand snatched Luffy's fist inches from his head, before Zoro struck from behind. One sheathed sword was caught, while the other nailed Kakashi from his blind-spot.

"Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto cried. "Hey, what gives captain Luffy! What did that come out for!?"

Kakashi rose to his feet, rubbing a purple shade covering his one good eye.

"You know, Captain Luffy. It's really not a good idea to simple abuse your own crew on a whim."

Luffy frowned, confused. "Huh? What does that mean? You weren't telling me anything big or exciting. You talked about sharing things about us, so share already. Tell me something good."

"Yeah, that's right!" Ussop declared. "Why should we trust you with knowledge about ourselves if you aren't willing to tell us anything about yourself. Or how can we fight together properly if we barely know anything about your skills?"

"He's right," Zoro chimed in. "First, the Captain wants to know more about you, Kakashi. Here on the Merry, the Captains authority is the highest authority. That is indisputable. And Second. This isn't a case of you working with other ninjas. We're pirates now, part of the same crew on a ship. The trust for that needs to go a lot deeper than just knowing a person's name."

Kakashi's eye swept over the assembly, all firmly together in their desire to learn more about it.

"Here. I'll showing what you should really tell us," Luffy decided, standing tall and pronounced. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I like meat, adventures, fighting, and this Straw Hat! I dislike cowards, people who hurt my friends, or those who don't care about dreams. I ate the Gomu-gomu Devil Fruit and became a Rubber Man. And some day…"

Slowly, the raven-haired teen raised his arm to cover his hat. Grasping the Straw hat, tenderly.

"I decided long ago that I am gonna be the King of the Pirates."

The Konoha Genin stared at the boy; one with amazement, three with despair.

'He cares about food, adventures, and a near-impossible ambition. Just like Naruto.' Sasuke observed.

'Great. Another one.' Sakura bemoaned.

' _Noooooo! How will we survive with a second Naruto around! Ahhhhhh!'_

A pair of voices echoed in Sakura's head.

While Kakashi sighed in resignation. "Well. Guess I have no choice," in rueful tone. "Alright. You already know my name. I like my Genin students, books, dogs, and training. I hate people who abandon or betray their comrades. I am known as the Man who Mastered 1,000 jutsu. And my dream….well, one is to get my Shinobi Team back to our home. Another…maybe to make up for all the mistakes I made in the past…."

A dark mood fell over the Jonin, reaching out across the new Pirate crew…. "And all the people I betrayed and failed," he finished with deep-seeded, guilt.

Naruto was deeply surprised at learning more about his sensei. As was Sakura. 'How much has sensei suffered from? And does he hate himself for neglecting others?' Sasuke was the least perturbed. Recalling their talk back in Hanma village, and the loss of Hatake Sakumo. While their new crewmates were either excited at Kakashi's reputation or curious, even apprehensive, of his words.

Particularly Nami about betrayal and abandonment.

She froze as Kakashi's single eye rested on her. "W-what! What is it?"

"Hm. Well, I just finished my own introductions. Why don't you go next, Miss Nami?"

"Oh. Well, you already have my name, Nami. I like money, navigating and Tangerines, and that's about it. I dislike pi-…" The girl took a side-glance at Luffy, before she continued. "I dislike murderous pirates and giving away money to anyone. I can sail a boat almost anywhere on the East Blue and am pretty good with a bo-staff. And my dream is to one day draw a complete map, of the whole, entire, world," her arm spread out to emphasize her dream.

Kakashi nodded, quite surprised at the answer. 'They have some, similarities. But she's almost the opposite of Sakura. Focusing on ambitions and the material world, rather than boys or romantic dreams.'

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Can I go next? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Naruto was jumping to catch their attention.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! I like Ramen, my sensei Kakashi, the Straw Hats, the cooks here at the Baratie, chef Zeff, Sanji-sensei, and learning their black-leg fighting-style. I dislike people who hurt others just because they can, or want to, or get greedy. I also dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait after pouring water into an instant-Ramen cup before you can eat it. My hobbies are eating different types of Ramen an comparing them. And my dream is….."

A wistful look came over the boy's face, reminded of how distant his dream truly was. Yet, calling on practiced habits, a mask slipped over his face to drive those feelings down. "My dream is to get back to Konoha, and then become the Hokage, someday. That's the best ninja in our village. Once I become Hokage, everyone will have to start treating me like I'm someone important and strong!"

Luffy couldn't help but nod at Naruto's dream, and his love for food. Zoro and Usopp nodded, each finding something they respected. While Nami was surprised by the boy's demeanor.

"Hey, Zoro. It's your turn," Luffy declared.

"Fine," the swordsman replied. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. I like swords, booze, training, fighting, and opponents who can challenge me. I dislike cowards, or those who would give up on their own dreams or aspirations. I invented my own sword style, the Santoryu three-sword-style, and I like trying different kinds of Sake. Plus a few other things I don't want to share. Otherwise…I don't have a dream."

Slowly, the man raised a trembling hand to his swords. "What I have is an ambition, and a promise."

That caught everyone's attention. Especially Sasuke and Kakashi.

"To become nothing less, than the World's Best Swordsman.

The Kakashi spoke-up."So. Why have you become a Pirate? I heard from a few customers that you were known a Pirate-Hunter Zoro. It's…a confusing paradox now. Wouldn't you say?"

Zoro shrugged.

"Someone else gave me that name. I never adapted it myself. A while back I faced-down a pompous Marine, and the bastard decided to execute me. I couldn't fulfill my promise if I died. Since I officially fought against the Marines, I figured why not become a pirate? Luffy made me an offer and saved my ass, so I accepted."

"Yup, I sure did!" the captain declared, yanking Zoro in a playful head-lock. "Besides, the King of the Pirate wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew. That and he was already really famous, so I decided Zoro would become the first member of my crew. Even if he said no."

"Really. And now, you want the same thing to happen with Sanji?" Kakashi observed.

"Uh-hu!" the captain's head bobbed with excitement.

'Well…..looks like Sanji might be coming with us in the end after all.' The Jonin silently mused.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A new voiced cut through everyone's attention.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I barely like anything, but I do enjoy training, taking long walks, and developing my Sharingan. I dislike too many things to count, and I especially hate one… _person._ I don't have any hobbies at all. But what I do have…" His Sharingans flared to life. A prior talk with Kakashi led him to think back on the day his life was shattered. He clearly saw the memory and the figure responsible.

"What I have in an ambition," a dark glare settling over the boy. "My ambition is the get back to the Elemental Nations. So, I can restore my family. And destroy, a certain…someone."

Nami and Ussop were shaken. While Kakashi noted the small changes in Sasuke's answers from the first he gave back in their home village. Luffy eyed Sasuke carefully, his own thought travelling back to a brooding boy he met, sitting atop a dead bear. While Zoro took special note and interest in Sasuke's answers.

The swordsman and the Uchiha met each other's glare. Both felt the weight, the burden, behind their different ambitions. The bond between both was growing.

"Alright," Luffy's voice cut through them. "Hey, Ussop. You're turn.

"Huh! Uh-uh-ye-yeah!" with the serious mood, the Sniper dispensed with his usual fabrications. Well, most of them.

"I-I'm Ussop from Syrup Village. I like being a sniper, making up new stories, being seen as a brave hero, and being a pirate. And I like Miss. Kya a lot too. I dislike those who pick on weaklings or call people liars. A-a-and I really don't like villainous pirates. My hobbies are inventing new sling-shot stars like my own exploding-stars and new flame-stars. I'm also pretty good at painting or other odd jobs. And my Dream is to become a Fierce, Brave Warrior of the Seas.

"That sounds really cool!" Naruto responded. While Sakura took a breath, mentally preparing to go last.

"Um….My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my teammates, especially Sasuke, and working at the Baratie. I dislike being so far away from home, people being disappointed in me, and…" a guilty mood settled over the girl.

"And I dislike how I used to treat my teammates Naruto and Sasuke. Until Kakashi-sensei straightened me out. My hobbies are trivia games and reading books to learn more about the rest of this world. And my dream is to get back home to my village, and my fam-ckhemmm-…..my friends. And hopefully have a family, someday"

While unremarkable to the Straw Hats, Team 7 were baffled by Sakura's response. Particularly their sensei.

'Well, it appears to be Sakura's turn to have grown the most out of all my students. She's not acting like a love-obsessed fan-girl, and was honest about herself to everyone. Guilt really can be a strong influence…don't I know it.' His thoughts closing on that sad notion.

"Right," Luffy spoke up. "Now I need to go get Sanji. He's gotta do this too since he's part of this crew too."

"I am not joining your crew! Can't you get that!" Sanji voice rang-out from a balcony on the restaurant.

"Huh? Um, Zoro? What's that!" Sasuke spoke apprehensively. Everyone glanced at the boy, who hand outstretched towards a looming silhouette in the fog. It was massive, twice the size of the Baratie. And moving closer.

Zoro's eyes narrowed….

Ussop, Nami and Sakura looked on curiously. While Luffy and Kakashi remained nonchalant.

"Miss Nami. Isn't that a ship called a galleon?" Sakura ventured.

The navigator and the swordsman blinked in shock. "…..That's right, Sakura. Good job."

"I read it in a book Chef Zeff loaned me. They used to be called 'floating fortresses,' primarily meant for military might or transporting treasure. With thick hulls, and more than 4 decks bellow, mostly storage rooms and over a hundred cannons. They were powerful, but heavy and very slow." The girl recalled, as the looming threat approached.

"G-G-G-Guys! Don't-don't panic now. But I think this is our cue to leave right nooowww!" Usopp cried in terror.

"Hourglasses." Sasuke voiced, his Sharingans trained on the boat. "There's a pair of hourglasses on a flag. With a skull and crossbones."

"What! But-but-but that's Don Krieg's Flag! He's one of the most powerful pirates in all the East Blue!" Nami cried in shock.

At those words, most of the crew grew serious, while Ussop and Nami were afraid.

"Team 7, Zoro. Let's move inside and let Zeff know. Nami, Ussop, Luffy, you guys should stay with the Merry." Kakashi suggested.

"Nope," Luffy answered. "If there's danger, then the captain has to face it head-on before any of his crew. Besides, they said Gin was part of that pirate crew. Maybe he came back to repay Sanji and Naruto for giving him lunch."

Many people disagreed. Kakashi shrugged at Luffy's answer, and moved back to the restaurant with his students, Zoro and Luffy. While Ussop and Nami stayed with the Merry. Once inside, they and the cooks waited in silence. A pair of foot-falls echoed from the decks, joined by a looming silhouette in the windows. Growing closer…louder….bolder….

Kakashi glanced around at the diners, noticing Johnny and Yosaku nearby sharing grim looks. "Hey there. Outside, Nami mentioned that ship has the flag of someone named Krieg. You two know anything about this pirate crew?"

"Uh. Y-y-ya big-bro Kakashi. It's the ship of Dirty-trick Commodore Don Krieg," Johnny replied. "He started his pirate career by murdering a Marine officer and taking their ship. The guy is known for his pretty nasty tricks, like flying a Marine flag to get into a port then tearing the place apart. Or giving a white flag before stabbing someone in the back."

"Yeah. Even Johnny and me might lose again him. We'd just lose, though, by a thin margin and after a great effort." Yosaku chimed in.

Kakashi nodded, while the footsteps had paused.

The front doors were thrown open by two figures.

"Gin!" Naruto cried in surprise. The Man-Demon stood in the doorway, holding up another figure, dressed in yellow shirt with black patterns and a purple cloak with fur-lining. The man wore a gaunt expression. His figure barely sustained by Gin, who was pleading with the cooks.

"Please, s-save him. MY captain's close to starvation, and has been for weeks. We have money to pay this time, for both him and our crew. Well…wh-what's left of us anyway…"

"No way!" Patty exclaimed. "Yeah," Carne joined in. "If we helped him he's just turn around and slaughter us. This man is known as the most treacherous of all pirates, the ruler of the East Blue. Plus he's unmatched in physical combat, there's no way he'd just leave us alone."

While he spoke, the very cut-throat in-question sunk to his knees, begging for food and care. "I promise. I won't attack this restaurant. Just give me food."

"Don, no! Gin cried. "This is unbecoming of you."

Meanwhile, the Genin eyed the pair carefully from behind their sensei. Sakura strained to keep her fear in-check, recognizing him form the Wanted-posters earlier. Naruto frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. 'Hmm. A dirty cheater like this guy definately doesn't deserve food. He's just faking it then he'd jump us easily. I'm not falling for his fake story.' While Sasuke sneered at the bandaged, side-burn-sporting captain. 'This man has no pride at all. Lowering his head to beg so easily is nothing a true leader would do.'

Eventually Sanji stepped forward, carrying a hot meal towards the Pirate commodore. Patty was thrown aside, while Kakashi and Zeff just looked on.

"Sanji-sensei! What are you doing! This guy's nothing like Gin, and he's definitely lying about that promise! He should just be thrown out." Naruto cried in dismay.

Sanji didn't respond, just lying the food with reach of the pirate, who began shovelling handfuls into his mouth.

"C-Captain Luffy. Do you really want someone who helps villains like that man to join your crew? And if he does attack us, can you and Kakashi-sensei beat him?" Sakura asked.

Luffy looked on. "I don't like him, but I don't like seeing people go hungry either. If he wants to fight later." The teenaged man gripped his Straw-Hat. "Then I'll just kick his butt, and anyone else with him, no problem."

Glancing back to the scene, Sakura watched as the cooks berated Sanji for giving food to the criminal, while Zeff had disappeared and Kakashi stood calm, nearly uninterested in their company. After the waste of a man shovelled the last hand-fulls to his mouth, a fist struck Sanji in his face!

"Sanji-san/sensei!" she and Naruto cried as the cook was stuck by the Don.

"Don Krieg!" Gin shouted. "Why did you do that?! He saved my life, and yours. I only brought you here because y'd promised not t' attack!"

"Hmm. The food was delicious." Krieg spoke up. Ignoring his subordinate and glancing around the ship, greedily. The patrons fled through the back doors, leaving only the cooks, Johnny, Yosaku, Luffy, Zoro, and Team 7 inside. "This is a pretty nice ship. I think I'll take it."

"No way! If you try to do that, we'll kick your butt. Believe it!" Naruto challenged, angry as a bull with steam pouring from his nose.

"Don Krieg!" Gin pleaded. "Please!" But his words were ignored. "Sanji, Naruto. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean f'r th-this t' happen."

"I have about a hundred men on my ship, all weak with hunger. Feed them and leave," the Don commanded. "and I'll leave you alive."

Now Naruto was fuming, at Gin for seemingly betraying their kindness and being ignored by the Don.. "Ya know, I changed my mind!" Pulling a kunai from his hip-pouch, the blonde started running at Krieg. "I'll kick both your ass!"

Now, Krieg noticed the boy, and pulled a single pistol from his coat, as Naruto was barreling forward stupidly. Kakashi was torn, to go for his student or the Pirate. Before he notice Luffy.

 _Whamm!-_ Two figures fell to the ground, while the pistol clattered aside.

"Naruto. A ninja does not charge in recklessly," Kakashi scolded him, after knocking Krieg back with a solid kick. The blonde was at the feet of the Jonin, after Luffy knocked him in the head with a light, extended punch.

"Ooowwwww. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Sensei, you heard what he said. I was just gonna-"

"Get yourself killed." Zoro admonished, while Naruto was nursing his swollen head. "Next time, throw the knife instead of just running in like that. A single mad-rush to someone like this guy will only get you killed."

"Yeah, just stand right there Naruto. We'll blast this guy apart!" Patty declared, holding a lobster-shaped cannon. While Krieg smirked condescendingly at those assembled, eying Kakashi shrewedly.

"Here." Zeff entered the scene, with a large sack slung over his shoulder. Walking forward like a one-legged Santa Clause, he dropped it beside Kakashi, then crossed his arms. "That's about a hundred meals for your men."

"HEAD CHEFF ZEFF!" "What!? Wh-why are you helping those criminals, Head Chef!" Sakure cried in confusion.

"Um, are you sure that's smart?" Sasuke inquired.

"Hold it! You!" Krieg gasped in awe. "You're Red Foot Zeff, aren't you!? The unrivalled captain who was also the ship's cook. So you are alive.

"Yes, I am," the chef acknowledged. "I lost a leg, but I can still cook."

"Give me your logbook," Krieg demanded. "The Grand Line—AH!"

The Con-Don was cut-off by a knife at his throat. Following it, the pirate met the narrow eye of a single, grey-haired man. "Sorry, but I doubt he will do that. And even more so, I won't allow it. You know of it, as any captain would. But such a tome is a sacred treasure to him, as a reminder of the comrades, the friends, he had once before their untimely deaths."

"I will not allow you to steal it from him," the Jonin released his killing-intent at the Pirate, causing Krieg to hesitate, then call out. "Gin!" Quickly, a pair of tonfa struck for Kakashi, who ducted around and put distance between himself and these foes.

"Hey, nice work Gin. Took you long enough to defend your captain." Krieg declared, recovering his bravado.

"Yes, Don." The Man-Demon nodded, twirling the weapon in his hand. While his superior hefted the sack of food over his shoulder.

"Now, like I said. That Log book is exactly what I need to conquer the-"

 _Crackkkksh!_ "Gum-gum: Bazooka!"

The Don was cut-off, hit square in the face by a pair of arms. Sending the man flying head-over heels through the open doorway, back to his ship.

The remaining people turned to Luffy, and the pair of fresh holes in the wall where his arms stretched back. The Captain didn't care, facing the direction he'd sent Krieg flying.

"The only one who will be King of the Pirates is me. He nearly hurt my nakama Naruto, and did order one of his guys to hurt Kakashi. Men, get ready for a fight!"

 **End.**

 **[1]-** **Naruto S-class missions often start at 1,000,000 ryo in-universe.**


	9. Chapter 9: Defeat and Division

**Chapter 9: Defeat and Division: Failure is Inspirational.**

 **Special thanks to Leaf Ranger. A very insightful BETA reader who prevented a good number of mistakes in this chapter. Plus a great Fanfiction writer in their own right.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Outdoors, Ussop and Nami examined the massive galleon unimpressed.

"How do you think they even get here? That ship is literally falling apart. Like a storm or something else caused lacerations in the haul," the navigator remarked.

"You're right, Nami. It's terrible. The rig might've been powerful a one time, but now the ship looks like it was almost cut into pieces. I bet anyone with a canon can sink it no problem," Ussop agreed.

"Whatever." Glancing around, Nami heard a new commotion coming from the decrepit ship. But ignored it. 'Sneaking off with the treasure stashed here might be tough with Kakashi around. Plus he can probably just run after me over the water if I try slip away. I'll have to wait for a fight or something to start, then take the Merry and sail off while he's distract-.'

 _Chrashshshs!_

Her attention was recalled, as the figure of Krieg and a large sack were blasted from the restaurant. The ruined pirate Admiral hit the Dreadnaught Sabre's figure-head, ripping it to splinters, before crashing against the foremast.

Back inside, the cooks looked on, their mouth agape.

"Hey, old man!" Luffy called towards Zeff. "If my crew fight these guys and win. Will you let us take Sanji after?"

"I'm not going with you!" the chef yelled. With a tick on his forehead, patience wearing thin.

"Hhh. That's brat's a horrible cook and a stubborn punk. It's passed time he left to fulfill the dream we shared together. The little brat Naruto would probably miss'im too much as well. Pull this off, and I'll gift-wrap him for ya," Zeff declared. Causing a spark of regret from Sanji.

"Ch-hem." Kakashi coughed for their attention. "Well, your aspiration and our agreement aside, our agreement with CHef Zeff doesn't conclude until the end of the day, today. This means I'm still in-charge of stopping any fights from damaging this restaurant. If you don't mind, captain, we…can't really leave with Krieg loitering on this doorstep. Plus, later on, you and I will have a talk about hurting my students," the Jonin motioned to the lump on Naruto's head, where Luffy had punched him to the ground.

Luffy nodded with a simple "Okay. This place looks important to my cremate Sanji. So we have to help you."

Kakashi grinned as the sous-chef complained again, before turning to his students.

"Sakura! Get back to Usopp and Nami! They should move the Going Merry away from this fight, or Krieg might just attack them to get his hands on another ship!" Kakashi ordered her, his tone commanding obedience.

"Yes, sensei!" the girl dashed from the room. While Sasuke and Zoro prepared for the coming fight, and many cooks finally began to stir.

"Hey boss! Why did you even give that guy any food at all!"

"Yeah, that guy was no different than Gato!" Naruto cried. "A liar and villain who just likes power and killing people! Why did you help him like that!?"

Even Sasuke agreed with Naruto, frowning towards Zeff. More complaints followed, until the Head Chef stomped his peg-leg, shutting them up.

"I don't wanna hear any complaints or accusations! Everyone on this boat did what they thought was right. Where it was smart or not if a different matter, and one that I don't care for," the chef glared at straight at Naruto.

"Why?" Sasuke spoke up. "Giving that food to those pirates just made them stronger. Holding on to it and keeping them weak would have been a better way to deal with them."

"Chef Zeff," Kakashi chimed in. "I'm going to agree with Sasuke here," rubbing his head sheepishly. "Why did you give those meals to Don Krieg knowing that it would lead to a fight?"

"Yeah Boss!" Patty jumped in, emboldened by the ninjas. "I bet you were just covering for Sanji again. You always take his side about feeding anyone to come in, and then kicked them to pieces at least twice a daya. They're often criminals who just give us trouble, and drag this kinda filth to the doorstep. Whena' ya gonna-"

"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" the chef admonished them. Driving everyone into fearful silence.

"None of you have any idea of what it's like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you can possibly understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation a man can ever face."

Softly, a tremor passed through Naruto's body. Joined by the boy's hand crossing over his stomach at the phantom memory.

"The difference between all of you and Sanji, is that Sanji knows…."

Some look on in confusion, while Kakashi leaned back, his body lazy yet his mind sharp with this news. 'So…that's why they feed anyone, and Naruto…'

A few tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks, travelling to the memories of lying on his bed, stomach grumbling, isolated and alone. He knew what it was to go hungry. To lie around wishing for some kind of food and comfort, without any family or care. Or to look for something he'd loved, but only to find glares and denial everywhere but one, safe haven.

Glancing around, his mind travelled back to Ichiraku's Ramen, and all the food, complements and acceptance the Baratie staff had given him over the past month. A new fire burned in him, to not let Krieg even touch the varnish on the outside deck and stand by Zeff and Sanji's words completely.

"Listen up," Sanji called out, rising to his feet with a fresh cigarette. He strode across the room, facing Gin. "I'm only gonna say this once. Feeding someone who's hungry is my sacred, moral duty. But-!" He kicked the legs a table, righting it up, then taking a seat.

"Now that your crew is well-fed, I have no obligation to them. With a clear consciousness I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp. If anyone tries to take the restaurant… _They're dead. I'll kill them without a moment's hesitation_."

Many of the cooks nodded, while Naruto had stars dancing in his eyes. Kakashi and Zeff looked towards the coming fight, but Sasuke frowned in confusion over Sanji's choices.

"Don't think over it too much, kid," Zoro spoke up. "Focus on this coming fight, because it looks like we have a damn lot of guys to cut apart," the swordsman wore the face of a hungry wolf.

"Hey Gin," Luffy spoke up. "Have you been to the Grand Line? You didn't say anything about it last time you were here."

The Man-Demon looked up, with terror in his sunken eyes. "I don't know anything anymore. Don Krieg did go there, with 5,000 men to conquer that sea. But our entire fleet was wiped out in only seven days! It was fine sailing, all the way to the seventh day, then…we were decimated. All by one man. I can still feel his murderous gaze like the cold hand of death. His eyes were like a hawk's. Sharp 'nough t' cut, and murderous b'yon' belief."

Sanji was tense. He felt the truth in Gin's words, from a silent background of living with political deceit and half-truths. This story left him with fear.

"Really?" a calm, disbelieving voice called. "I may not have sailed there, but 5,000 men defeated by a single person seems quite far-fetched." Kakashi voiced his skepticism.

"Are you callin' me a lia'?" Gin exclaimed. "It really happened. His eyes…I'll never forget those eyes." Dropping all sense of pride, the broken man cradled his face, disbelieve and terrified awe ringing from him.

"Our entire 50 ship fleet…one by one. They were complete'ly eradicated by a single man. It all seems like a terrible nightmare burned into my memory. Those eyes of a predatory Hawk! His gaze...they was fear person'fied"

The Cooks were filled with amazement. Naruto and Luffy gaped at the news, while Sasuke…..

Gin's recount left Sasuke rigid as a statue. His mind, filled with the memory of his own nightmare from the massacre, recalled of another figure infamous for their eyes. The talk of this new figure's feats, his monstrous skill, and his terrifying gaze….

Sasuke didn't notice Zoro quivering with exhilaration; his hand tightening on the hilt of Wado Ichimoji, grasping to every word Gin spoke.

'Those words…..can it really be….

Kakashi frowned, slightly. "Are you certain about that? One man defeating five thousand alone many sound like a powerful feat, but even on our home no single person can accomplish that in one day alone. Even the best shinobi in our village, the Yondaime Hokage, was renown for killing one thousand single-handedly with his sheer speed and intellect. 5,000 is a tall-"

 _Bammm!_ "Kakashi!" The Jonin eyed Zeff, as the chef's foot was planted over a broke table. "Damn it, he dodged again! And worse you havn't paid attention to a single thing I've told you." Zeff leered, with a stern reproach burning in his eyes.

"Gin's telling you nothing but the truth, and you're acting stupidly for disbelieving it. The people who live on the Grand Line are far and beyond anyone you've met in your own home. There, someone can either fail and die, survive for a while and pull themselves out, or take the third option. Develop their own taste for the danger and fire, and thrive on the chaos of that sea."

"There's no doubt that this man's story is true, just from the description of the man who shattered their crew."

Turning back to the Man-Demon, Zeff folded his arms. "Your description of his heartless gaze isn't enough proof of his identity in and of itself. But the ease in which he decimated your fleet confirms without a doubt that it can only be him. His name is—"

" _Hawk-eyes Mihawk…."_ Zoro hungrily declared. Now he had everyone's attention.

"So, you know him Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I do. He's the man I've been looking for. Hawkeyes is the whole reason I set out to sea." The swordsman replied, with a steadying breath.

"Hmmm. I should have known," Zeff stated. "Every swordsman knows that name, unless they've been living under a rock. The man currently known as the Greatest Swordsman in the World. And one of the Warlords of the Seas. But that's not important right now."

"Everyone!" Zeff called to his kitchen staff. "Raise the fins and grab any weapon you can find. Time to give this pirate crew a good thrashin' back into the ocean! Plus, we can have one good fight with the ninjas before they leave."

Everyone roared in approval, with Patty brandishing a Lobster-shaped Bazooka.

Soon the fins were raised, everyone was armed and the growing Straw hat crew were ready for a fight. They gathered outdoors, watching for any sigh of Don Krieg, while the sounds of hungry men filled the air.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura had returned. "The Merry is alright. I gave Ussop and Nami your idea to sail the boat to a safe distance from the fight. They're now over a kilometer away."

"Well done, Sakura. Alright Team 7, Captain Luffy!" all of the Genin faced their Jonin-sensei, while Luffy glanced over curiously.

"I have a small plan in mind for this fight, if you don't mind hearing it?"

Luffy just shrugged. "Ahh. Do whatever you want-"

"Hey, you tiny brat!" a voice challenged from the wrecked mast-head. Standing there was Kreig, with a look of indignant furry on his face, and golden armour clear to see.

"You are honestly stupid enough to challenge Don Krieg?! My crew may have taken a few losses recently, but we still number over 100-strong. You have what? Five people with you, and half of them useless, stupid runts? That's honestly the best that you could scrape the barrel to follow you?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid or a runt, believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna kick your ass for hitting Sanji-sensei and trying to hurt this restaurant!' Naruto challenged him. Dashing out towards Krieg to deliver that promise.

Until Luffy arm shot out, snagging the thoughtless knucklehead. Leaving him running in-place, fisting swinging wildly.

"No," Luffy answered, plainly. "There are three more in my crew! And another guy who's going to join me right over there." he said, pointing at a curly browed cook.

"I'm not joining your crew!" Sanji cried.

"And I picked all of them personally," Luffy declared with pride, ignoring the cook's denials. "You might have more men, but I can beat up all of them and you, no problem. You really aren't that strong at all from the other guys I beat-up already." Luffy spoke, plain and simply.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at his tone, while Zeff grinned. Both at Luffy's tone.

'That's not loud bravado, or a hallow claim. He's just that filled with genuine confidence.'

"WHAAATT! You really think you can challenge Don Krieg!"

"Yup. I've got full faith in my crew and these cooks. You're in for a big beatdown" Luffy promised, with an eager grin as his cracked his knuckles.

 _ **STOOMMPPP!**_ "WHAT INSOLOLENT STUPIDITY!" Krieg replied.

"YOU'RE JUST ASKING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! MY CREW WILL SHOW YOU THE REAL STRENGTH OF THE NEXT PRIATE KING! THE MIGHT OF THE STRONGEST MAN IN ALL THE WORLD! **[1]** MEN! ATTACK!"

With cries to voice their courage, 2 dozen men made the bold leap up beside the Don, weapons out and eager for plunder.

"Naruto, shadow-clones! Form a wall between the cooks and those pirates to keep them away," Kakashi ordered him. "Sakura, Sasuke, use kunai, shuriken and fire-jutsu if you see an opening. Zoro, Luffy, let's wait back for now, or hit that push through a gap in Naruto's clones. This is just the first wave, not a real attack just yet."

Everyone nodded, while the Pirates brought forward 5 gang-planks.

"Okay. But first!" Luffy cocked back an arm, while glaring at Krieg.

"Gum-gum: Rifle!" Luffy's fist shot forward, nailing Don Krieg straight in to face, again. Watching their leader tumble back head-over-heel, all of the enemy pirates stopped for a moment in shock. "Don!"

"Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" 3 dozen Naruto's appeared on the deck, shocking the Kreig pirates even more.

"Devil-fruit powers!" Gin cried.

"So that one is just a lucky brat who found a strange power by coincidence," a new, disdainful voice observed. Standing by the prow was a large, round man with black, slick hair. He wore massive stone plates, surrounding oversized pearls, and matching earrings. "Still, nothing that is as soft as rubber can get through my defence. Men, use your guns to shot at the cooks, while the others charge down on those gang-planks. I will join you against such sullied drivel if needed to." Quickly, the regular pirates lowered their ramps down towards the fins as Naruto's clones fanned out.

"Captain, Genin! Target those ramps while they're all clustered together, but don't hit Naruto's clones!" Kakashi ordered, taking the familiar role of a squad-leader.

Soon kunai and shuriken filled the air, wounding most of the pirates as they charged down, or killing them. Luffy made a high jump above the crowds, grinning with glee all the while.

"Shot him!" the new officer ordered in response. "Pearl no, tha' rubber will—" Gin cried out futilely. The snipers trained their guns on Luffy as their fellow men began a melee with Naruto's clones. Only 1/2 the bullets reached Luffy, causing parts of him to stretched back. "Those won't work on me! Here, have them BACK!" Immediately, the ricochet's flew out, tearing through the pirates ranks. While Luffy spun around, stretching out his leg.

"Gum-gum: battle-ax!" The limb crashed down, shaming a gang-plank to pieces, and causing the pirates to scatter into the water.

Luffy grinned, while Naruto's clones kept the first wave at bay from the restaurant.

"Hahahaha! You guys a way to easy. Get outa here and back where ya came from. Come on!"

"Naruto, no!" but it came too late. The clones all rushed forward, launching kicks at the enemy pirates, showing the results of Sanji's training. Naruto grinned, basking in his success, before a searing pain grew from his left arm.

"Ahhh!" dropping down, the boy clutched the limb close to his chest; nursing a jagged gash in his forarm, from the wrist to his elbow.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sanji, Zoro and Kakashi were rushing forward, driven to cover their crewmate.

Sakura held a kunai tightly, her body and mind split and confused. The girl had never fought like this before, torn between natural fear and her own training. Everywhere she looked, violence and chaos filled her eyes, pandemonium dominated her ears, and the fresh Genin became aimless.

"Die, you tiny bitch!" Sakura whirled at the threat, facing a large, ugly man raising a sword before her. Her eyes grew wide, throwing the kunai up with both hands on instinct. The weapon crashed down, forcing the knife out of her grip, nearly taking a finger with it. Sakura was driven back, landing on her butt; dazed and helpless to the man's killing thrust.

Before a sudden jerk stopped him, by an arm from above closing over his throat.

"Get away from my Nakama!" THe voice caleld Sakura to look up, in time to see Luffy shooting down, pulling the man around the collide with him head-to-head and knocking him out cold. Rising to his feet, the young captain glanced at her, with disappointment in his eyes. Before turning back to deck more pirates aside, driving them away from the fallen girl.

While Sanji tore through everyone surrounding Naruto like a tornado, and yanked his wayward kohai **[2]** back towards their comrades. Zoro joined in by then and quickly the first wave was either killed, writhing in pain, swimming, or knocked out.

"You idiotic, rubbery bastard!" Krieg had returned to his place, with a large bruise on his cheek.

"You really have stupid faith in all of your crew! Once that orange idiot dashed forward, there were more holes for my men to get through than swiss cheese. He nearly ran to his own death from my men cut down those copies from behind. And that little girl was utterly helpless, completely pathetic. The fact that you saved such as useless crewmate instead of just using her as cannon-fodder proves you're no captain at all!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide at those words, while Naruto growled at the Don.

"You're right," Luffy agreed. Causing everyone to stop. Turning to their captain with confusion and betrayal; none more so than Sakura, who began feeling hollow and terrible.

"Naruto was pretty stupid, but I've done that too before. And Sakura is not really a fighter. There's no point denying she'd the weakest one we have."

"You've got that right, Captain." Zoro agreed. "She doesn't even training like the other brats do." Making the girl's confidence drop to the ocean floor. Still, Luffy wasn't done yet. "But, she's part of my crew. She's one of my nakama, and so long as that's true, I have to protect her." Luffy pledged.

"Besides…" The Straw-Hat Captain grinned up at the gold-clad Don. "I can fight plenty good just as it is. More than enough to take care of any bozos you've got."

The Don glared at his latest enemy, while Luffy grinned with anticipation and confidence. Until-

Krieg's tattered ship was cut apart.

Craaaaaash! SHSHSHWWRRREEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! CCRRRRRRREAWWWWWRRRRRRRRr "AAAAAAAAH" SWOOORRWRRRWWRRRR!

The air filled with screams and awe.

Kakashi and his students could only gape as the ship seemed to float in the air, propelled upward by the on-rush of water between the gaps. Within seconds, it came crashing down, as Kakashi spotted the risks. "Naruto, clones! Grab everyone and grip the deck with chakra!" Naruto fumbled momentarily, unused to such immediate demands. Still, he accomplished Kakashi's orders as the Baratie was rocked by the waves.

Kakashi had unveiled his right eye, scanning the space for a source of the chaos. 'H….h…how? For a break like this to happen from accumulated damage, there would have been some indication or warning. But nothing came. I didn't sense any chakra, nor did any sounds come from the galleon to suggest someone else was nearby!' Kakashi was deeply shaken. He had never seen anyone other than a Kage-class Shinobi, a Summoning-creature or a Biju perform similar acts.

"No….no….It's…happin' again." Gin muttered, with traumatic shock. His legs gave out

"Wh-what just happened?!" Sasuke asked in shock.

"It was cut apart." Zoro murmured. A steady thump filling his ears, the man's heart racing with thrill. Johnny and Yosaku gawked, before nodding in agreement. Perceiving what the other's couldn't fathom.

"What!" "No way!" "Impossible!" "How could anything cut something that huge!"

"A swordsman. Those parts. They're cut almost clean through, flawlessly," Zoro persisted. "Only a swordsman could have done that. Two cuts…that's it took. Is it…him….?" Zoro spoke with awe and apprehension. While his former bounty-hunting partners were scared.

At his words, Kakashi's eye turned back to the wreckage, along with Sasuke's own set of Sharingan. True enough, the fragments were separated clean through, their eyes spotting no jagged or ripped fragments to deny it.

Onboard the destroyed ship, men in tattered cloths tumbled around or clung to the ship. Even the Don lost his composure.

"No, it can't be. He followed us!" Don Krieg screamed. "I don't remember doing anything to him! This is unnecessary and excessive!"

Nobody could spare a thought for the dramatic hypocrisy from him. As a figure in a large coffin-shaped boat slipped through the gaps in the ship.

0…0

"Phew. I think that's far away enough to stay safe. You agree Nami? Nami?" Ussop remarked, after slumping down from their scramble to move the Going Merry away from the battle.

"Oh," the girl turned around. "Ussop. The heat today and the scramble to move of the Merry left me all sweaty and hot. I'm just gonna change into something more comfortable. A true pirate and a brave warrior wouldn't peek at their nakama would they?" she sweetly praised him, with a strawberry-red face while grasping her top.

The sniper's eyes widened, before jolting straighter than a metal pole. Whirling out to face the sea, he began to proclaim "Uh-ye-yeah. Yeah that's right! No brave, chivalrous warrior would dare violate a woman's privacy like that! Heh, luck for you it's just me here and not Zoro or Kakashi. Naruto and the others are probably too young and innocent to even know about peeping-Toms. So what are you-AHHHHH!"

 _SPLOOSH!_

0…0

The new arrival cruised through the waters near his handiwork. Sakura followed everyone move in awe, as a broad, dark hat covered the man's face. Then it lifted, and she found his eyes.

The girl was petrified, collapsing to the deck under his powerful gaze. Sharp pupils piercing through her mind and soul, surrounded with sharp yellow irises. Her lungs were burning, the paralyzing fear even leaving her unable to breath.

Sasuke wasn't any better. 'What is this feeling?...It's like Zabuza's killing-intent…but so much stronger…and this man…he-he's so at ease.….' The Uchiha brokenly thought, his eyes locked with Mihawk's. One eye with two tomoe, the other only one.

"Hey, you! You monster! Why did you follow us all the way here!?" One of Don Krieg's men called out. Shifting his gaze, the swordsman took notice of the sorry lot and gave the Genin some reprieve. Sasuke tried listen, but only gasped for air, clutching his chest in pain and trepidation.

The man was dressed in crimson and black. With a long coat, patterns sleeves and light purple, baggy pants. And sporting a sharply styled moustache and beard. 'What kind of style or function is this meant to be?' Kakashi noted, eying him carefully.

"You…you followed us here. Why? What did we ever do to cross you!?" a member of Krieg's pirate crew asked.

"Nothing. Just killing time," the figure replied, nonchalantly. Making the Konoha ninjas gape at him.

'He seriously wreaked that galleon, and decimated an entire fleet, just on a casually whim? That's either impressive or dissapointingly petty.' Kakashi thought.

"You bastard!" the enemy Pirate fired two pistols at Hawkeyes. Within the span of a blink, Hawkeye's hand grasped a Giant Black sword, pointed at the Krieg pirate. Naruto and Sakura couldn't see what happened, but Sasuke and Kakashi did.

'Wh…he….he didn't even look at…..only my Sharingan could follow those bullets…but he deflected them…Is this man, that fast!?...' Sasuke was amazed, following the bullets shift along the tip of the blade, angled elsewhere the cut through another piece of wreckage.

"Hey, who do you think you are!?" "Holy Shit! He has Three Swords! It couldn't be?" "That's Roronoa Zoro!" Someone gasped, backing away as the green-haired swordsman stepped forward. "He's the Demon Butcher of the East Blue!"

"I've never seen a swords handled so gently. Or with such grace!" Zoro called out to Hawkeyes. The rest of the cooks, pirates, and ninjas watched the two exchanged words. Luffy and Sasuke the most animated among them.

"I set sail for only one reason. To find you!" Zoro announced, now tying a bandana around his head.

"And what is your goal?" Hawkeyes replied, his hands casually folded.

"To beat you!" Zoro declared. Hawkeyes smirked, condescendingly. "How foolish."

A soft thump. Sasuke felt the exchange strike a chord in his consciousness. The man's words echoed in his ears, draw him to feel a deep anger. His hands curled into shaky fists, teeth grinding together. As Zoro drew his swords, and Hawkeyes hopped aboard the galleon wreckage, Sasuke didn't even blink…..eager and hesitant to see the results of this encounter.

'a foolish creature'….'the disparity is clear'…'is it because of courage, or ignorance'….. 'I made a promise I intend to keep'…

"Shut up! He will defeat you!" Sasuke's voice cut between Hawkeye and Zoro's confrontation. "Zoro, you have defeat him and fulfill your goal!"

Everyone turned to face Sasuke, none more surprised than Kakashi. Zoro eyed his young training partner, keeping Hawkeyes in his peripheral. "Heh. No worries there, Sasuke. I didn't expect to run into him this soon, but I will defeat him today. Plus, I have to beat him for our captain."

Now the Santoyru swordsman faced Luffy, as did Hawkeyes and Don Krieg. "Luffy. You said it yourself. The King of the Pirates would need to have nothing less than the best as part of his crew to find the One Piece, right!"

The Straw Hat grinned, fiercely. "Uh huh, that's right! I've got full confleedence that you'll do good, Zoro!" Everyone sweat-dropped. 'What the heck is confleedence?'

"There isn't anyone alive who can beat Big-bro Zoro!" Yosaku and Johnny cheered.

"Yeah, you're gonna beat that weirdly-dressed guy, Zoro! Believe it!" Naruto joined them.

While Kakashi noticed Hawkeye's gaze lingering on Luffy's Hat. The man spoke up. "Hmmmmmm. You really think it's that simple? Regardless of your exploits here, the East Blue is by far the weakest of the Four Blues. Such attitudes like that will lead you head-long to your own defeats elsewhere," he spoke, somewhat condescendingly.

While Sasuke blinked in surprise, just now realizing he had fallen to his knees. 'When did I fall? Why did I drop like this from that man?'

"Huh?!Umm…What's he doin' with that knife?" At Naruto's voice, Sasuke's attention returned to the fight. To see Hawkeyes holding a tiny dagger before Zoro's katana.

"This will be more than adequate. You wouldn't use a cannonball to kill a fly, now would you? This boy may have a reputation here. But that doesn't mean much to me." Hawkeye's voice was calm, despatched, and matter-of-fact. Only stating a simple fact, to leave Zoro irked.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" He dashed forward! "Oni-Giri!"

 _Clang!_ Zoro's blades were stopped, deadlocked. Neither opponents moved, but the Sharingan's noticed Zoro's body straining against the tiny knife. Unable to press through it.

"What! Nothing's stopped Big-bro's Oni-Giri attack!" Johnny shouted. Sasuke's mouth was gape. 'So fast! He barely moved as Zoro was bearing towards him, then the knife moved faster than a kunai right to the exact point when the blades crossed each other…'

After several moments, Zoro began a new attack. Each of his blades slashing in wild patterns, each deeply powerful and all in futility. It seemed little more than a toddler flailing about, led by the nose each time Hawkeyes moved. The looming figure of Hawkeyes stayed untouched with only a small butter-knife, deflecting each swing with an occasional sidestep.

A pause came, as Hawkeyes thrust forward, knocking Zoro backwards head-over-heels.

"You can't be that much better than me!" Zoro cried, angrily. Sasuke felt a growing hole in his stomach. A sinking fear tied in with the belief that whether Zoro would succeed or fail could be a premonition of his own inevitable fight with Itachi Uchiha.

Zoro recovered his swords and began to attack. Darting forward with great balance and focus. Three swords cut through empty air, as Hawkeyes leaped overhead and landed gracefully behind him. Zoro spun around, following his enemy with cross-cuts and sweeps. Followed by a overhead cut that Mihawk easily blocked.

"Such ferocious swordplay," he commented, before Zoro swung out with Wado in his mouth. A gust came forth where Mihawk blocked the unconventional attack, then he asked a question.

Kakashi followed every move, his respect for Zoro's enemy growing by the second.

"Zoro is a master swordsman, but this Hawkeyes is almost living perfection. His timing and speed are flawless, and even his strength is visibly greater than my green-haired comrade. Against Zabuza, I could barely hold off his Executioner's Blade with a kunai, and that weapon was designed to magnify the force of a blow it delivers. But this Mihawk can meet all of Zoro's swords strength-to-strength with a smaller weapon. All of this empowers his techniques, and are perfected to a millisecond. I've only seen such skill from sensei….'

'But one dangerous thing in extremely clear.'

The pair of swordsman clashed, a green-haired novice against the Best alive. Mihawk casual, serene, balanced and effortless. He left Zoro's powerful wild and unpredictable style an excessive waste Zoro's strength and technique intensified, while Mihawk began to frown, slightly. Their eyes were opposites: one set narrow and focused, only seeing a common slight; the other wide and desperate, their vision filled by that one, tiny knife.

Out of nowhere-Zoro stumbled forward, as Hawkeyes gave him a solid neck-chop.

Kakashi nodded, watching his premonition realized. 'Zoro's even more out-matched than any previous Genin hopefuls I had against me for the Bell-test. Zoro can't win through skill, strength, speed other anything else in a direct confrontation. What will his response be?'

"Zoro!" "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hawkeye's eyes widened with surprise. Dozens of copies from a single person appeared, a few even standing on the water and all running over to him.

'Good Naruto, helping your new comrade,' Kakashi smiled with pride.

"Yeah, we'll help you Big bro!" Johnny and Yosaku drew their own weapons and launched forward. "Hang on, we're coming to-!"

"Gum-Gum: Whip!" Now everyone was shocked. Aside from watching a gaggle of orange shrimps running on the water, Luffy's leg shot back, extending to impossible lengths. With a pivot, it swung across the battleground, hitting many different pirates and smashing the remains of the galleon. Every Naruto clone was hit, dissolving into smoke. While Kakashi snatched the real one, Johnny and Yosaku out of the way, and back to Luffy's side.

"Captain Luffy! Can you be a touch more careful with that move? You almost sent Naruto and these two flying." Kakashi asked.

"Hey! Wh-what are you doing, Luffy!" Naruto shouted at the Straw Hat. "Zoro's in trouble and he needs our help!"

"No, all of us are stay put!" Luffy commanded them, pinning Johnny and Yosaku down. "Nobody do anything. This is a fight Zoro wants to take himself. It's a challenge between men! We can't jump into it."

"Captain, Luffy!" Kakashi frowned at the captain. "If Zoro is outmatched then we should-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rang out, as the Uchiha pinned his teammate to the ground. "This is his fight! Stay out of it!"

"Kakashi, Naruto! Don't either of you dare do anything!" Slowly, the outmatched teen rose to his feet.

"I've driven myself towards this day all my life. This is a duel between swordsmen, that is paramount. If anybody intervenes then it would be a cowardly escape or a dishonourable forfeit. Johnny, Yosaku, you know that!" Both of his former partners looked ashamed. Then Zoro's eyes turned to Naruto and a grey-haired scarecrow, murderous and desperate.

" _The only way to complete my ambition is to defeat Hawkeyes one-on-one, with my own skill. If you intervene in any fight between me and another swordsman, I will kill you both._ He replied. Then took a new stance against Hawkeyes. "If I retreat, or if any of you step in the middle of this fight. Then you would take my honour from me. You see, without that, there would be nothing left for me here." Their fight resumed.

"Come on, that's just stupid!" Sakura cried. "You know you're outmatched, so just retreat and fight another day! Or wait until you're ready then look for him again. This is just stupid manly pride, with no logical—"

"Sakura!" a voice boomed, filled with disapproval. Zeff seize her shoulder with his firm grip, stomping his one good foot down.

"Pride may be foolish in hindsight. But in the end, it is often the only thing that can never be taken from someone. The only way a person can be without any pride is should they choose to give it up. Zoro was the one who challenged Mihawk, and for a matter both men have striven their entire lives to own and uphold."

The older man glared piercingly at the ignorant child. "Ridiculing or ignoring his struggle is the worst thing you can do here. And if anyone does interfere then it would insult all the effort and sacrifices Zoro has made in pursuit of this dream. Show him and Mihawk the respect they deserve and encourage your crewmate to win."

Meanwhile, Zoro was panting, nearly exhausted, under the watch of Hawkeyes gaze, untouched and unperturbed. Slowly, the challenger took another step towards his opponent. Stumbling forward, an off-balance overhead slash was dodged, and Zoro tumbled over.

"What is it? What weight do you carry on your shoulders to challenge me?" Mihawk inquired.

"Speak up, weakling!"

"I won't lose. I refuse to be defeated," Zoro replied. He tried another attack: "Tiger Trap!"

It didn't even reach Mihawk, stopped by the man's dagger piercing through and straight into Zoro's chest. The stab punctured his lung, just above the heart.

Zoro collapsed, while everyone that knew him shouted in worry. Everyone but Kakashi.

'That strike. It was a warning blow. Hawkeyes could have easily gone through Zoro's heart, ending his life right there. So now…what will happen?' The Jonin had never seen one man, so driven by their ambition, have such a deadly failure before. Each of his figures tingled, eager to execute any jutsu to aide the younger man. Struggling against his own principles to help Zoro and the truth behind Zeff's words.

While Mihawk whispered to Zoro. "You are defeated. Yet you won't step back. Why not?"

"I don't know," Zoro answered. "But what I do know. Is that if I retreat just a single step. Then I'll be shattering the promises I made."

"You said before that you would have nothing remaining should you lose your honour. Defeat is precisely what that is." Mihawk admonished him.

"Hhhh. Then I won't accept defeat," Zoro replied.

"Then you will die," Mihawk declared.

Zoro smirked, raising his weapons again, with no trace of fear in his being. " _I'd rather die than give up!"_

Sasuke and Naruto both froze at his words. While Kakashi felt a pang from his memory, of his left eye's original owner saying the same. Even a new glint came in Mihawk's eyes.

The Greatest Swordsman withdrew his blade. Took three steps back, and sheathed the knife.

"Sir, state our name," respect clear in his tone.

Zoro stood tall, defying the logic of his wounds, and driving Kakashi's respect even higher. "I am Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember it. No one as strong as you has come around for quite some time." Hawkeyes promised, as he reached back and drew the giant sword from his back.

"So as a Swordsman's curtesy. I will use the world's strongest black sword to finish you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Zoro nodded. His swords beginning to spin in his hands, while Mihawk crouched down.

"This is the last move of this duel," Kakashi murmured. While Sasuke's hand tensed in desperation. Everyone held their breath.

"Santoryu Ogi!: Sanzen Sekai" **[3]** "Fauge!" The two swordsmen made a final clash together.

 _Crasgggggggg!_ Zoro sank to his knees, the swords in his hands cut to piece and a long shallow cut over his chest.

"Zoro-san!" "Big-Bro Zoro!": Naruto, Johnny and Yosaku cried in fear. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, and Sasuke gasped, with a look of disbelieve and defeat.

"That fool. Why?" Sanji whispered as he looked on.

Kakashi looked on. 'So…this is how powerful one of the best of this world can be. And that was unquestionably just a fraction of this his skills. This man may not have any chakra, but some form of compressed energy must have produced those air-waves that cut through the galleon. Zeff was right, I have underestimated just how dangerous this world can be….'

"Zoro!" Turning back to the fight, Kakashi looked on as Zoro stood tall, facing Mihawk to await the final blow.

"But why?"

Zoro grinned, meeting his fate. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

"Fine." With that, Zoro was cut down.

" **Zoro!"** Luffy Roared. Sasuke was no better, though his emotions were internalized, almost ripping him apart.

"You shouldn't rush these things, young man," Mihawk remarked.

"Don't be stupid! Give up your ambition and live!" Sanji's voice cut through them, as Zoro sank into the water.

Team 7 look on, the Genin each on their knees. Mihawk's words and this outmatched fight sunk into Sasuke's consciousness. Naruto look on, struggling to deny what he'd seen and how someone that dedicated could be completely outmatched. Sakura couldn't understand anything.

'Why…why give your life for such a distant goal, when the impossibility is literally right in front of him?' she thought. "It's just stupid and pointless. Sanji-san is right, and Zoro-san is just throwing his life away for nothing. This is what would happen to Naruto from chasing his dream to be Hokage. At least Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke don't have those kind of stupid thoughts or goals.'

While Luffy-"Naruto, Kakashi! Zoro's fight's done. Now we can get this guy! Back me up!" His arm shot back, lifting one leg with his momentum. The arm shot out at Hawkeyes, to grab the deck. Then Luffy launched himself forward at Mihawk, while Naruto rushing forward, but sank under the water as distraction caused his chakra-grip to fail.

Mihawk gracefully evaded Luffy, who shouted before crashing into the ship. "Basta—" _Craskkkk!_

Then the sound of birds chirping filled everyone's ears, nearly a thousand of them.

As Hawkeyes turned away from Luffy, he found a new figure blocking him. Wearing dark clothing and a padded vest, the man had wild grey hair and mismatched eyes. One trained on him, unblinkingly, with the promise of death.

Mihawk's eye brows rose slightly at the man's eye, coloured an unnatural red with 3 tomoe surrounding it's pupil.

Kakashi stood before Mihawk, crouched down as his one original Jutsu, Chidori, crackled in his hand. "Do not take another step. You may be the Best Swordsman alive, but touch one of my comrades, and you will not leave here alive," Kakashi threatened him.

Mihawk's eyes relaxed, his form uncaring and composed. "This duel is over, so I have no further business or interest in your crew. You care this much about that young warrior?"

Kakashi nodded at Mihawk's question, as Luffy become unstuck.

"I'm impressed at you both for not interfering further. And there is no reason for either of you to be upset. He will live."

Now Kakashi was surprised, but kept his eye on the swordsman, and his Chidori ready.

"Ghhhuuuuuuhhhhhh! Hey!" Usopp's voice came from the water. "Hey, somebody help me! I've got Zoro!" Sure enough, the cowardly sniper was holding on to his bloodied nakama, struggling to keep them both afloat. "Naruto just dropped into the water right in front of me, then I saw Zoro covered in blood! What the heck happened here!"

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out. "Sasuke, Sakura, help him!"

Naruto broke the surface too, then climbed up to help Usopp. The other Genin ran out to meet them, hauling the wounded swordsman and an exhausted Usopp towards the Baratie.

"Usopp, why are you here and not on the ship? Where is miss Nami!? Did something happen on the Merry?" Sakura asked, once they arrived.

Usopp jerked, suddenly.

"Oh no! Nami, she stole the Merry! She-she pretended to be changing her shirt and asked me to give her some privacy. Then knocked me overboard by whacking the back of my head with her bo-staff. After that she said something about not dying against Don Krieg like we wanted to and sailed off before I could climb aboard!"

Most of the crew were shocked. A moment passed, while a flicker of anger came in Kakashi's eye.

"It's still far too early for you to die!" Mihawk's voice rang out across the water. Calling their attention to him.

"My name is Hawkeye Mihawk. You're Strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes. I will hold this title as the Greatest in the World. And wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills. Then…"

"— **Seek me out, Roronoa Zoro!"**

Sakura looked up, bewildered by Mihawk's challenge to Zoro. Naruto was amazed. Sasuke could barely move. Every detail of the duel were forever etched into his memory: those words from Mihawk, Zoro's unwavering strength and commitment, Luffy's choices over the fight.

Kakashi was the most in awe, as he could comprehend the weight and meaning behind Mihawk's challenge, and the significance they would have to both swordsmen.

Then Mihawk turned to Luffy and Kakashi. "You, the captain. Roronoa stated your goal is to become the King of all Pirates. If that is the truth, what is the purpose you have to fulfill that goal?"

Luffy looked up, unhesitant. "To fulfill a promise I made to Shanks. That man who gave me this hat," he said, patting the Straw Hat on his brow.

Mihawk's eyes grew wide, as understanding flooded into them. "Then you have a lot to accomplish, to live up to his words. Such a lofty goal will demand much from you."

"You just let me worry about that," Luffy answered, sticking his tongue out at Hawkeyes.

"And what of you?" Mihawk eyed Kakashi.

"I'm not inclined to share that with you. But whether it will be accomplished within my lifetime is up to me to decide," he casually spoke.

Hawkeyes narrowed his gaze at the man. "A fair enough statement. But without the motivation or the aspirations to match those you sail with, then you will be a great obstacle to them, or drag them back from their full potential from a lack of investment."

"Luffy!" Everyone turned, as Zoro's voice called their attention, to see him raising a white sword to the heavens. "Can you hear me, captain!?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry, for failing you. I know you need nothing less than the Best in the World beside you! I've let you down! Please-ghrr-please forgive me!" Pain was clear and strong in Zoro's voice, from his body and his pride. Coughing blood, the man ignored Yosaku, Johnny, and Sakura's pleads for him to stop.

"I solemnly swear!...From this moment forward….That I will _never lose again!"_ the man vowed, with tears of shame in his eyes.

"Until the day comes that I can take his title! I...will never…never be defeated again! _Is that ok, King of the Pirates!"_

The swordsman waited, for Luffy's reply. As did Sasuke and Naruto, recalling their own goals and the struggles each carried from their separate losses and failures, respectively. Especially Sasuke, recalling every time Naruto had failed at the Academy, and how he ridiculed him for swearing to continue despite clear futility.

A strange emotion flickered within the Uchiha prodigy, joined by new feelings of admiration and inspiration for the man he had seen fall.

"Yep!" Luffy gave a simple answer. With a clear laugh that the last Uchiha couldn't fathom or understand.

Kakashi nodded, ending his jutsu and placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Good to hear, Captain Luffy. Now that this is settled, maybe we should talk about the problem with Nami stealing our ship. Oh, and maybe deal with the sad remains of Don Krieg's crew."

 **End.**

 **Author's note=a few people have commented on Kakashi's skepticism towards Hawkeye's decimating Krieg's Armada. To recap Naruto, beings such as the Second Hokage were killed by a platoon of 20, while the Fourth Hokage defeated 1,000 Iwa Shinobi likely between Genin-Jonin. While with the 3rd Raikage, he faced-off against 10,000 enemies across the course of 3 days, and died. It never stated if he defeated that entire army, only that he bought enough time for his own subordinates to escape. In One Piece, Mihawk defeated half that number head-on within 1 day; from the math, a single person pulling that off and living to talk about opposed to getting killed in the process could leave anyone doubtful. Readers know about the Grand Line and Mihawk's reputation; but in-story, the characters lack that context, and took it as a grain of salt.**

 **[1]-Don Krieg did fancy himself as the Strongest man in the World, at least in term of military strength and numbers. The man may have been dangerous for the East Blue, but since he failed to recognize Hawkeyes, the fool was likely oblivious about Whitebeard too. The man truly was an ignorant, egotistical dumbass.**

 **[2]-"Kohai," a Japanese title that reflect a junior student or subordinate under the same sensei. Opposite to a senpai.**

 **[3]-Three-Sword Style: Secret Technique: Three-thousand Worlds!"**


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle and the Pursuit

**Chapter 10: The Battle and the Pursuit.**

 **Thanks to my BETA reader, Leaf Ranger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Note: updates will start to come less frequently now. I'm finally in a good place to start writing more about my other Fanfic stories. I want to update one story per week, rather than leave them alone for months on end. Especially Hanyou Family.**

(Inside Naruto's seal)

Kurama looked out on the events surrounding his host. A flicker of interest in the Biju's mind at the coming battle and duel Mihawk had won.

' **Such foolish idiocy. That green-haired brat was even more outmatched than the Ichibi compared to me. Why do some in this world even hold to such tenants as honour or power opposed to their own cunning and will? This further shows they are no different than those in the accursed Leaf, or the Cloud. Still…'**

A low growl rang through the darkness, before dying out as the Fox's mussel curled to form a cunning grin.

' **The fury I hold towards this blonde brat for that infernal genie's wish and trapping us here will never disappear. Still…with no ninjas around there are few who could turn a watchful eye to this seal, and even less to maintain it.'**

The prisoner began to stroke the bars of his cage, chakra gathering near it both absorbed and dispelled.

' **If he should draw out enough of my power so far away from the village. Then only that damned sharingan-brat would stand any chance of containing me, something he lacks even a sliver of the skill or power to accomplish. I can be released here, and none would have the power to defeat me, or seal my power into another infernal prison. The wish this brat made, has brought a permanent freedom so much closer for me. And once it finally comes…'**

A feral, sadist's grin etched across his face, as nine tails thrashed with excitement. Just the image of all the chaos, fury and destruction Kurama could unleash without anyone to defeat him filled the fox with excitement and anticipation he hadn't felt for centuries.

' **It will come, and righteously so. These humans have little difference from those cursed ninjas. Too weak to accomplish anything, obsessed with the righteousness of their own foolish morals, or covering their own weakness with false superiority. Should the green-haired bastard and the golden-armored fool be anything to go by.'**

(Outside)

 _Kakashi nodded, ending his jutsu and placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Good to hear, Captain Luffy. Now that this is settled, maybe we should talk about the problem with Nami stealing our ship. Oh, and maybe deal with the sad remains of Don Krieg's crew."_

"Oh, yeah! Right!" Luffy spun from happy to semi-serious. While Kakashi left with a Shushin; ignoring Don Krieg's own challenge to Mihawk. The simple-minded Monkey D. reaching out with his arm, grasped the railing of the Baratie, before shooting back to collide with Patty and Carne.

"Thanks for the landing guys," Luffy said, while brushing dust form his pants, and leaving both cooks stuck in the wall.

"So Nami just abandoned us like that. We've gotta chase her down and get the boat back!" Naruto declared.

"But we can't just leave Zeff and the cooks alone to fight Don Krieg!" Sakura cried. "I mean, there must be around 60 of them left if some were taken out when their galleon was cut to pieces. And only Kakashi-sensei is good enough to fight them alone. Plus, how can we track someone on the ocean?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. But we can't go the Grand Line without a Ship, or without Nami. So, we have to bring her back." Luffy declared.

"No way! She left us alone when things got dangerous. We can't trust someone like that, believe it!" Naruto cried, crossing his arms in denial.

They began to argue while Kakashi watched Mihawk depart, and took a whiff of the air.

"Tracking Nami won't be a problem, if that's what Luffy wants."

"GGGgggrrrrrrrrr!There…shouldn't-"

"Zoro!" Sure enough, the swordsman had regained consciousness, barely. Everyone looked towards him, as some with awe and others newfound respect. All could hear his teeth clenching, unable to speak from his prior exertions as he tried to stir.

"Zoro-san, it's fine," Kakashi knelt, pressing the swordsman down, gently. "Mihawk has left and we can fight Krieg while—"

"N-no!-Gggrrrrrr-Orders!" he shouted passed the agony. "Captain's orders….every….follow them…always…ggggrrr-" after one final strain, the man passed out, guaranteed to stay in oblivion for a long stretch.

The rest of the group looked on, confused.

"Well, then," Kakashi rose to his feet, looking back at the others. "I suppose that settles it," he smiled at Luffy. "I have a good nose for tracking, Captain. And whatever products or perfume Nami uses left a strong scene behind. But can we defeat Don Krieg before chasing her?"

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAT!" most of them shouted, while Luffy simply blinked.

"You all heard Zoro. The captain always decides where we go. I we ignore that, then Zoro will probably be furious when he wakes up and cut us down. Or drive himself to death trying to. Luffy wants to follow Nami and get the Merry back. So, we all have no choice."

With a casual shrug, Kakashi left them all stumped and fearful of his proposal of Zoro's reaction.

"Hhhmmm. I guess we shouldn't argue with them, then." Sasuke spoke up.

"That's what Zoro wants us to do as well, and I'm with him. And since he joined Luffy first, he gets to be the Vice-Captain. If both of them and Kakashi agree, then let's chase down that little thief. Besides…."

Now the Uchiha was frowning, a new fire dancing in his eyes and tone. "I have a few things to give her for betraying us just over something as small as money or fear. Payback, for a start."

"Hey! Wh-wh-why does he get to be the Vice-captain and not ME!" Usopp whined.

"Yeah, why not let Kakashi-sensei take that job, Sasuke!" Naruto joined him.

"Simple," he glanced at both nominees. "Usopp is too weak, too big a coward, and we lost the ship because of him. All of us ninjas, including Kakashi, are just with this crew temporarily. A rank like Zoro's should be permanent, and he's a lot more active than our lazy, perverted sensei."

"Does anyone disagree?" the Uchiha cooly shrugged.

Nobody argued, while Kakashi looked on at Sasuke in surprise. Naruto was left pondering, Johnny and Yosaku like Sasuke's idea, and Sakura instantly agreed with Sasuke (naturally). While Usopp slunk over to a corner; pouting, brooding and whimpering at the truth.

Sasuke grinned, until a large hand covered his head, none too gently.

"Shishishishishishishishi! I like your idea Sasuke," Luffy complemented, ruffling to boy's hair.

"C-Captain, cut it! Don't do that!" Sasuke threw his arm off, violently.

"That's it, it's official. Zoro is my Vice-captain, and all of us will chase after Nami, after beating Don Krieg's crew."

"Well then," Kakashi spoke up, drawing out a kunai. Glancing off to see the Krieg Pirates still very distracted by Mihawk and struggling to reorganized on their wreckage of a ship. With a small figure-prick to draw blood, he wove a series of hand-sign, before going to his knee, palm-down on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A series of dark, intricate symbols burst in a complex array from his hand….

And nothing came. The markings calmly dissolve, with no change made. Kakashi glared down at his hand. 'Where are my dogs? No smoke or even a small pup emerged. My Sharingan is still out, and the chakra for my technique was successful. Why did it not work?'

"Uhhh. Kakashi-san? That might have looked nice but is it meant to do anything to help us?" Usopp asked.

Frowning at his hand, Kakashi tried the same with a touch more chakra, but the same results emerged; nothing.

'No time. And no sense wasting chakra,' he decided.

"Well. Too bad that option won't work," Kakashi remarked, before turning up to face the others.

"This technique is called a Summoning jutsu. Usually I can use to call a pack of ninja-hounds and either ambush or track just about anyone, anywhere. Something appears to be off, but I'll think over that later. For now…."

The Jonin turned his face to the air, taking a whiff with his nose.

"Nami left with the ship only minutes ago. There is enough of her scent left in the air for me to track her. Along with some other scents from the Merry. Plus, it's questionable if Nami could sail a Caravel ship too far on her own. She must have a destination in mind. Captain, if I could-"

 _Thruck!_ A bullet cut-off Kakashi's thought, landing centimeters from Luffy's head.

"Men! The next person to disobey me will share the same fate that fool I just shot. Unless each of wish to die. Take that ship! Kill that geezer Zeff,and bring me his log-book!" All of the Straw Hats were so distracted, they failed to notice Krieg murder one of his own men, and prepare to attack.

"You're not touching that old cook!" Luffy shouted back, shooting both arms forward again. The Rubber-man launched himself at the pirates, legs spread out to clothes-line several of the enemy crew, before crashing into a third head-first. All of them were stunned and knocked down for a swim. While Luffy clung to a broken mast.

"Old-man Kakashi! I've gotta fight this Krieg-guy, and you can find where Nami went. Start looking for her and take Zoro and Sakura with you," Luffy called back. "He's no good after those wounds from Hawkeyes, and she's too weak to fight here! Naruto, Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, come on and help kicks these guys butts!"

"Hey, Johnny and me are staying with Big-bro Zoro too!" Yosaku declared. While Naruto nodded and ran back to the blonde chefs. Sasuke remained in-place, somewhat conflicted, while Sakura was coloured by a wave of depression at Luffy's words.

"What, you really think you can send him away when we need him here?!" Sanji cried, incredulously.

"Yeah, Sanji's right! Kakashi's the bouncer, so this is what we need him for the most!" Patty agreed.

"Ha! So, you pair of idiots actually can agree on something," Zeff dryly barked. "No, the little brat is right. Besides, I did let the ninja's resign this mornin' already. Most of the threat Krieg's men bring is from their numbers, not their own strength. Plus, they've been starving for weeks, so they aren't in top condition for a real fight. Thanks to the lot of you and Naruto's clones, they aren't much a problem. The only issue here is Krieg himself, and maybe that strange pearly-bastard."

"Sanji, Naruto, Sasuke. Keep a close eye on this Straw Hat-brat. Watch closely how he fights. Don't take your eyes off him for a moment," the chef sagely advised them. While the cooks cheered from the sight of Luffy knocking down more of their attackers left-and-right.

Kakashi processed Zeff's comments, glancing across the battlefield, then began to contemplate.

'Zeff is certainly right, plus the arrogance of their captain means they likely will run straight to a big defeat here. Krieg's just throwing men away instead of taking a more organized approach or leading his men into battle himself. Zeff and Sanji are not push-overs, plus Naruto's clones, the cooks and Luffy could likely handle them.'

'The Captain might be somewhat absent-minded, but he does have some good judgement towards Zoro's condition and Sakura's current capabilities. Plus…where Nami went and what could be waiting there is a big unknown. Whomever goes to follow her would be taking quite a risk to assume it'll be less dangerous than here. Sending anyone else, especially my Genin, there on their own would be a huge risk. I can keep a close eye on Sakura if she's with me, and we can track or investigate into Nami's actions without getting mixed up a fight unnecessarily. While Naruto and Sasuke can handle themselves and still have Zeff, the Captain and Sanji to keep an eye out.'

"Kakashi!"

Turning at his student's voice, he was surprised to find Sasuke's eyes filled with purpose. And….

"I'm staying with Zoro." Sasuke declared.

Kakashi eyed him closely, before he nodded.

"Johnny, Yosaku!" Both were standing nearby, swords out and ready to face anyone that got close to Zoro.

"Yeah, what is it Big-bro Kakashi!"

"I have some medical training that can help Zoro. Enough to patch him up until we can find a doctor to completely close the wound he received from Mihawk. Sakura, Sasuke and I will take him and patch him up while chasing after Nami. I swear, he will be alright. After we find Nami, I'll send a message back here to let you know where to follow us to. You both seem to know how to get around the different island very well, and some extra help here wouldn't go amiss. Will you two stay here and guide Luffy, Usopp and Naruto after the battle?"

The pair looked straight at Zoro. While absent-minded and somewhat lacking, neither were stupid. But they didn't want to leave their friend while hurt.

"Grrrr. Alright. Johnny and me can't do much to help Big Bro Zoro. So, look after him Kakashi, or you'll answer to us and Luffy-san!" Yosaku pledged.

Kakashi nodded with approval. "Good. I will need some help to get Zoro to one of the boats around back. Johnny, are you up for it?"

"Sure."

Then Kakashi called out to his students. "Naruto, help out Zeff and Captain Luffy with your clones. Sakura, Sasuke, both of you come with me!" After carefully lifting the wounded swordsmen, the three ninja-pirates quickly found the boat they had arrived in from Hanma village. Johnny helped them cast off, yelled some word of encouragement as Kakashi began to bandage him, then dashed back to the fight.

0…0

Usopp could barely move. His eyes darting left and right, unsure of where or what to do and overwhelmed by how chaotic the battle had grown.

'Darn. Wh-wh-why di-didn't Iask togo w-w-with Ka-ka-kakashi,Sasuke,ZoroandSakura amoment ago?' The sniper thoughts came a rapid-fire, filled with fear. Everywhere he looked violence and danger were far too close for comfort.

Krieg had shown to be somewhat competent, called his men to change tact. Moving some cannons still left to target the Baratie, but filled with what he called "bloody-scatter shot." None of it sounded good, and while they moved about some of his crew were gathering together in small groups or trying to hit Luffy but not attacking the cooks.

Luffy was knocking-down any enemy Pirates he could reach, while they followed Kreig's orders to cut apart the mast he stood on and cause the Devil-fruit user to fall into the ocean. While Naruto had made more clones and were charging out over the water to help their captain.

The cooks were not inactive though.

"Take this you waste of space!" Patty cried, aiming a lobster-shaped bazooka at Krieg.

"Indigestion Meatball!" With a bang, a considerable cannon-ball shot from the lobster, aiming for Krieg.

"Yes, knock him down!" Usopp cried out. The shot went straight for Krieg, right past him to hit the wreakage behind the Don.

"Bastard, you missed!" Carne shouted. "Well that was just stupid," Sanji caually spoke.

"Give me a break! Ammunition is expensive so I don't practice much with this! Come on Carne, let's get the Sabagashira!"

The pair ran back. While Sanji, Zeff and Gin stayed out of the deck, eyeing Krieg carefully.

'Okay…wh-whatever Krieg's doing can't be good. Come one, Usopp, do something. These guys…these murderous pirates…the danger here and death…'

"Usopp-san! I need some help here!" Naruto shouted, as he kicked away more of the gathering enemy pirates. Sanji's training sessions were really paying off, as the Blonde continued to throw various kicks that kocked back any pirates nearby. Still, the oragne-knucklehead had gone too far, charging out with his clones towards Luffy.

"Hey, Naruto!" the Captian called to him, as another Krieg pirate swung out with a blade, to meet Luffy's head-butt. "Come on up on the mast, it's easier to stand on."

"Nahh, I'm fine down here captain. Plus some guys are just plain stupid." The boy responded as one enemy charged forward to where the ninja stood on the water. Falling through the surface immediately.

"Guhahahahaha! Good point!" Luffy agreed.

"Here. Laugh at this you two! Or better yet, dance!" one pirate cried, behind the muzzles of two pistols. More of the surrounding guys drew weapons, aimed at the Straw Hats.

"Those won't work on me, idiots." Luffy stated.

"But they will on the kid. He's dead!"

"Special Attack! Exploding trio star barrage!" A new player joined in. 3 tiny pellets hit the enemy, exploding in their faces. Several were launched back with the combined explosions, while smoke from them left Luffy and Naruto obscured.

"Great shot Usopp!" Luffy look back at his nakama. The long-nosed teenager grinned, with shaky legs. "No problem. But maybe you and Naruto should get back here and hit them from a distance. Preferable right in front of me while I cover you." He asked while frozen in-place.

"No way, that's boring," Luffy frowned. "Plus ,I said I'd beat-up the Gong, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"Don! It's Don Krieg you imbecile! There is nobody who can touch me through this Wootz Steel Armor. If my men can't knock you down, then I will! Dangan!"

Immediately, the traitorous captain drew a pair of dual-pistols from his cape, while 10 additional barrels appeared at his shoulders and hips!"

"Take this you insects!" Krieg glared at Luffy and Naruto, planting his feet down as every gun was aimed at the pair.

"Psyke!" Krieg turned his body, grinning manically at the baratie cooks. "All you cooks are dead!-"

True to his dirty-play epithet, Krieg had taken aim at Luffy to trick his enemies. Now all his guns were pointed at a more defensless target. "Extermina—"

 _Crack-"_ Ahh-whaa?" _Baa-Pfffooooo-_ "Aaaahhh!"

The pistols dropped from the Don's hands, as his face was engulphed with smoke.

"Hehehe! Good try, but I know that trick!" Usopp called out. The sniper had picked-up on Krieg's idea, and shot a rotten-egg into the man's face. One part Krieg had failed to protect at all, before another exploding star hit the man while he remained blind.

"Hey, hitting someone like that is just a dirty trick!"

"That bastard took a cheap-shot at the Don. Crush him!"

Most of Krieg's men began to charge at Usopp, cursing him for hitting their captain. The liar grinned at them.

"Yeah, come on over here and get knocked down! You won't make it within three steps of me!"

"Brat!" Zeff cried out. "That's real brave to say while hiding behind somebody else." Usopp was crouching down behind the Head-chef, a much far place than out in the open. While the cooks began to fight with the Pirates, but quickly felt overwhelmed.

While the Straw hat sniper was shaking in his shoes, Zeff looked on unperturbed. "Brat. Think you can handle this many, or do I need to nurse-maid you?" he asked the sous-chef.

The man lit a fresh cigarette, filled with calm composure. "Don't belittle me, geezer. Naruto, get over here beside me, kid!"

"Yes, Sanji-sensei!" Sanji nodded, before he strode into the fray.

"Doubtfully it could possibly do you any good!" a familiar voice came from the water.

"Wrong! Set-sail, Makerrel-Head One, the Baratie's secret weapon!"

From the ship, a ship-shaped figure-head detached, unveiling several small mortars and a crest before it began to glide through the water. While the Krieg pirates looked on bemused.

"Peddal-faster!" "You pedal faster!" Carne and Patty cried at one another from inside.

"WHHhhooooaaaaaa! Cool, I want to drive it! I've gotta do that some time!" Naruto shouted with stars dancing in his eyes. Growing brighter as the attack-boat fired at the wreak, stirring up waves in scattering the gathered squads of Don Krieg's men.

"AHhh!"

"Naruto!" he barely heard, hurled aside by a tiny powerful tap on his cheek. He spun over for some moments before landing against the railing of the Baratie.

"Pearl you fool! Never damage my new ship again, or it'll be your head!"

Sanji glanced up, spying the shield-clad man from before standing on the fins.

"Hahahaha. So, let's do this," the man decided, ignoring Krieg.

"But first, I feel included to warn you. I am Pearl, the invincible Shield. You have witnessed the power of my powerful Pearl Surprise, one of my signature attacks you bumbling buffoons!" Until a few men were sent flying in a compact-collision past Pearl's face.

"Hey. Not one person touches the kid! You alright, Naruto?" Sanji announced, standing over his student, holding a knife that was about to cut the dazed Genin's throat.

"Y-yeah…ugh…I'm okay Sanji-senpai," the ninja replied, shaking his head clear from the hit.

"You useless cooks can never fight!" "Rip him apart!" more of Kreig's men had reached the fins and made a bead-line for Sanji. In a second, the ship's-cook left their sight. Landing on his hands, Sanji's feet were twisting in a whirlwind, knocking heads, chins and necks aside, or hooking one to collide with another.

Sanji's body flowed with his momentum, moving upright and drive a wind-mill kick that sent another two off the fins. Then planted that foot down to raise the other, driving a straight kick into a final pirate. His victim coughed-blood, whilst the chef stayed perfectly balance on the one leg, then took a fresh smoke.

"I'll show you scum what a mere cook can do, after I fillet every bastards." But then Sanji grew confused and surprised. While Pearl felt a strange, sharp tug at his ear.

Most of the assembled pirates gapped in fear, spying a tricked of blood down the Shield-man's cheek where a knife from the men Sanji's kicked away nicked him by accident.

"Now, what is this. I have won everyone one of my 61 battles and no one has tou—"— _Gongk_ The man drove his own hand-shield into his nose, leading to more blood dripping from it. All of the Krieg Pirates were shaking.

"Ghhhh. This isn't good. Calm down!" Krieg gritted.

" _These people aren't just mean, they're dangerous."_ The "invincible-man" complained. Before driving his hands together, knocking up a ruckus. Screeching in fear all the while.

" _Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Dangeeeeerr!_ " white flames errupted from Pearl, as the situation went form bad to worse.

"Hey, suck it up you fat baby. Come on," Naruto complained, back on his feet. "If you haven't had any blood before, they you real are weak since you're not willing to take it and stay cool."

The ninja began to rush forward, thinking to kick him backwards into the water to remove he flames.

"Owe!" "Captain, help!" Nobody moved, as the shout came from the residential Head-chef. Naruto's feet drove skids in the deck, before his eye beheld a nightmare.

"Gin!" "Chef Zeff!" "Ussop!"

"The battle ends here," Gin whispered, one foot planted over Zeff's back, one arm locked around Ussop's left, and a double-barrel pistol inches from Zeff's head.

"Gin! Kill him! That weakling in your grasp that dared to strike your captain, I order you to kill him!" Krieg spoke-up, a sneer of triumph in his voice.

"Don. This one's barely worth any of it. Red-Foot is the real value. I don' care how much of'a bad-ass he used t' be. The cook care for him, so unless they want to see him harmed, each of you have to leave." Gin calmly suggested.

"Hmmm. Not a bad thought, but pointless. They're dead anyways. Kill the geezer first, then then brat."

Now, the Man-Demon hesitated. "Please. Don't make this any harder, Sanji, Naruto. I owe the pair of you my life. Just surrender and leave, build a new place somewhere else or chase after your wayward crewmate. This fight needs t' end."

"No! Gin, how could you do this!" Naruto cried out, begging for time. "Three days back and today we gave you any help you asked for. Please, let them go or help us drive Krieg off," the blonde ninja begged.

"I'm sorry, Naruto but- _Ooofff!"_ Gin was launched forward, tumbling over the deck before landing on his side.

"Hey, that's not how men fight!" "Yay, if you want to be of use, then trying facing down us!"

Johnny and Yosaku had blind-sided the man-demon, both planting a kick on his head from behind as Naruto distracted him.

"If you wanna fight anyone, then we're right up for the job," both levelled their broadswords and charged.

"Yeah, this fight belongs to us!" "Say you're prays, Krieg!" Patty called out, from the Mackerel One, nearly right on top of Krieg. With a glance of annoyance, the Commodore was engulfed by a salvo from the cannons. Yet…

…the smoke cleared to reveal him standing in-place. Not even a dent could be seen in his armor as the man seized the boat with his left hand.

"I am Don Krieg. The Man Who Will Rule All The Seas. Get Outta Here!" Fueled by his furry, the Don hefted the boat overhead, then tossed it back at the Baratie. Mackerel One sailed through the sky, turning side-over-side, and tossing Patty and Carne out in the process. Before it crashed down in the centre of the fins…..right on top of Pearl.

"Hmm. If that idiot let his flames out of control, it would burn my new ship to kindling. Men, have the bloody-scatter shot ready!"

"No worries, Don!" Gin's voice called over. Weaving around Johnny and Yosaku's slashes. The bounty-hunters moved in-tandem, striking from left high-right low, on diagonal the other horizontal, always moving on opposite sides to keep their enemy stretched thin. Gin had a pair of metal weighted tonfa in-hand, parrying or weaving through their strikes. He was untouched but panting while the other pair were bruised-up.

Still, they'd given Usopp and Naruto some breathing room, and driving Gin away from Zeff. Sanji and Luffy stood in the centre, looking out on what Kreig's next move would be.

"Psst. Naruto, I've got an idea. You've gotta be fast," Usopp whispered.

While the two pranksters conspired, Johnny and Yosaku continued to clash with the Man-Demon, herding the Krieg officer around the deck with their joined skill. Pearl himself stood back, monologuing about his great power and the futility of their efforts, again.

After some moments, sparks flying as Gin blocked their slashes, beginning a test of strength with their broadswords. Yet the Man-demon held-up, while Johnny took a breath. Quickly, the sunglass-spanned fighter took a well-timed groin-kick, buckling under the dirty-tactic. Yosaku cried in worry before giving one more slash at Gin; but emotion carried him off-balance. Gin spun around left, driving the front pole of his left-hand weapon into Yosaku's skull, knocking his lights out.

The grey-clad figure stood up, panting from the fight. 'Not the toughest guys around, but they made a decent effort to stop and me more then a few close calls.'

"Don! Th' fight's nearly under control here, now." Gin declared, drawing out his pistol and moving back towards Zeff, who'd since returned to his feet.

"Not good enough, Gin! Men, blast Scattering shot over those fins and get the pests out of my new ship!" the Commodore declared, gesturing at the 7 cannons that had been retrieved and reorientated.

"What! But Don, Pearl and I are still here on the Fins!" Gin cried, incredulously.

"So, like you, Gin. My impenetrable defense will hardly make that a threat, unlike your lack of any such measures." The man tusked, utterly complacent with his stupidity.

"Pearl, y' dumbass. Your neck and arms are exposed, and that weapon can still hit you from behind!" Gin shouted, off-set by Krieg's impatience.

"This battle has gone on too long since that Straw Hat bastard mocked me! And Mihawk is only getting further away from my retribution!" Krieg proclaimed, the furry in his eyes devoid of reason or empathy. As 10 different scavenged cannons were leveled at the fins. "Go! Bloody-scatter!"

 _Sploooooomsh!_ The surf near Krieg's floating stations blew out, some unseen force from bellow bursting out.

"Hahahahahaha! Moving through the water really is a great way to ambushed them!" a high voice came, joined by dozens of silhouettes.

"What the! How have Fishman come here!"

0…..0

The Going Merry cruised over the midday surf. A shifting the winds picking-up the sails, spurring the ship closer to Cocoyashi Village. Nami stood by the stern, wearing a tank-top with her shoulders bare. One hand nervously brushed over her saw-toothed shark tattoo, anxiously glancing back towards the Baratie.

'Still no one on the horizon. Maybe Kakashi really was too distracted to notice. Or Usopp didn't tell them and drown…..No!' the girl shuddered. A low growl passing through her gritting teeth, in frustration. 'Just forget about them….'

But her mind betrayed Nami's Nami, travelling back to thoughts from three especially memorable children.

'" _Hey, you've got to get back to work out, or otherwise there'll be no Black-leg training tonight!" Sanji scolded a pint-sized pest following his shadow.'_

'" _But it's my lunch-break, and I'd really love some Ramen, Sanji-senpai! Come on, why can't you make some like yesterday!?" Naruto tried to reason with the pervy cook. Nami grinned as Sanji carried a fresh meal towards her, heart's clear in his eye while Naruto followed him.'_

'" _I said it already, Naruto. Men like you and I were put on this earth to serve ladies, customers, and ourselves; and in that order. There's a lady right there, and plenty of other customers, so you're at the far back of the line," Sanji stood by his mantra. Though Nami's eyes narrowed at Naruto giggling impishly.'_

'" _Weeelllll….in that case." The boy cracked his knuckles, before joining them, producing a screen of steam. "Sexy-jutsu: Naruko's Request!"'_

' _Sanji's entire form shook. One foot rested just above the floor, his entire body rigid and growing with steamy anticipation. A new form came through the smoke, in the middle of the lunch rush-hour._

" _~Oh…Sanji-kun~. ~You wouldn't mind to prepare some Ramen for a hungry person like me, now would you?~" she cooed over the cook. Steam was blown through Sanji's nose, while Zeff burst through the door, but did nothing at the sight. Everyone was confused, while Sakura face-palmed.'_

' _Nami was amazed, her jaw dropping to the floor. Naruto even began to make crocodile-tears at Sanji, begging for his service. Gradually, Sanji moved forward like a metal automaton; placing Nami's order at the table before he strode past the female Naruto and inside the kitchen._

'" _Well, good thing he left her with cloths on. Unlike last time." Kaakshi muttered from the side, at the booty-shorts and spageitti top the girl wore. 5 minutes later, Sanji emerged, with a steaming bowl of Ramen in-hand and placed it beside Naruko.'_

'" _~Oh, thank-you, Sanji-kun~ I'll certainly repay you later," before she leaned forwards, rubbing a pair of assets into his arm, "Any way you want it?"'_

' _That action sent a tear through Nami's mind-to the last days of Bellemere's life. Reminding her of the joking with Bellemere and Genzo…her beloved mother smiling coyly as she promised, "I'll pay you back…with my body!"'_

' _Later, Naruto and Sasuke were strolling around on the roof, cleaning different nocks, crannies and a stain from onion soup sent air-born by one whiny customer. Nami looked in awesome below, sipping tea with a dreamy tangerine fruit-tart.'_

'" _First walking on water, now up and over ceilings and walls. Those are some very amazing skills, the pair of you have. And much better than the other lazy-bums on this crew, Sasuke and Naruto," she called up.'_

' _Sasuke hmphed at the words, while Naruto smiled. "You really think so, Nami-san?" Naruto's response made Nami beam at the sight. She adored children, and the young boy's smile couldn't help but warm her heart.'_

'" _Your parents must be proud to have such a helpful hand when you're at home, Naruto-kun."_

 _She thought the complement would have brought happiness, not the gaunt eyes of depression and sorrow that met her. The boys looked away, shuffling off along the roof._

'" _Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? You…do…you have any parents?" Nami pushed through the lump in her throat. She could recognize the loss in those eyes on anyone, best of all herself.'_

' _Neither boy responded for several moments, while Nami remained frozen in her seat. Until Sasuke responded, "My parents were stolen from me…by a murderer years ago." Naruto glanced at his teammate, before turning back to his job. "I never knew my parents. They_ _died_ _the_ _same_ _day_ _I was born_ _."'_

' _His voice grew lower at each word. The only sound in the dining room was Nami's spoon, clattering to the ground. Her heart went out to the pair, relating to as a double-orphan._ _[1 ]_ _'_

' _Near desperately, Nami shut her mind out from the pangs of regret and focused on the present.'_

'Thanks to the treasure on this ship, I'm really, really close. Just a few more days to draw different maps, then checking in with Nojiko, and all the pain and efforts will be worth it.'

Looking out to the horizon, the silhouette of her home archipelago blinked in the distance.

Making Nami's nervousness grow, as she glanced backwards-and gasped.

'No….no, he caught up! I know he's fast from that altercation with the Marines, but how can-'

Nami held her breath…..

0…0

"Uzumaki Squad Strike!" a voice range over the ocean-surface battlegrounds. From the upsurge of water, several scores of Naruto's were flying towards the cannon-positions Krieg had prepared. Their gunners too shocked to respond, Naruto had easy targets. The orange-clad clones either knocked the pirates back with a solid kick to the head, or stomped-down on the crowns, making stepping-stones to hit those a little further away.

In seconds, all of the cannons were clear, leaving none of them manned while the other participants gawked in awe at the sight.

"Great job Naruto, just like we planned! Now lift those Cannons overboard so they don't have any weapons left!"

"Thanks Usopp! You really are a great prankster!" One Naruto gave him a thumbs-up, while the other clones scrambled to lift the cannons side-ways. With 10 gathered around each canon, they gradually began to off-set the lighter pieces and teeter them around, under Krieg's hateful glare.

"Hey, kid! Tell me!" Krieg's voiced reached the blonde. "Hhh. Do you truly with for riches, power, and to serve under the might of the ruler of all the seas?" Krieg's face now wore an eager smirk, with bright shades of greed gleaming in his eyes.

"Come, join my forces and you will be a captain in your own right, within my pirate fleet! Your powers definitely aren't from a devil-fruit to move through the water, making you all the more powerful without their weakness. I command you, join my Pirate Armada!" Krieg voiced his desires to Naruto.

"No way!" Naruto replied. "You treat your own men like they don't even matter. Plus you went there and failed already and are a giant golden ball of stupid. I don't want riches here, I just wanna get back home, and the Grand Line is the way to get there. Luffy's a much stronger Pirate than you, so I'll follow him."

With that, all 7 salvaged cannons crashed overboard, removing them from the battle.

"Ghuhahahahahahaha! Awesome answer Naruto! I knew it was a great choice asking you to come with us!" Luffy praised, leading all of the clones to gush with pride. While the cooks cheered at this boon in their fight, and Naruto's choice not to side with Krieg.

While the pirate Admiral's fury was toeing near its limits. "You Dare Deny Don Krieg!"

 **End.**

 **So things are really taking shape.**

 **As for Kurama, he can only know as much as Naruto does about where they are. And what dangers can be found in the world of One Piece. He's equally as ignorant of the Grand Line, the Marine Admirals, and the Yonko as Team 7 is. After all, can anyone imagine him challenging Whitebeard to a fight, or a Celestial Dragon sending Marine Admirals to subdue him as a pet, a trophy, or a new attack dog for the Navy?**

 **While Kakashi's summoning jutsu…that will be explained in a short while. Longer than you would like, but shorter than you will think. Still, if anyone can guess why it work but did not deliver, I will confirm it.**

 **Please, share your feedback on this chapter.**

 **[1]** **-Nami herself was found by a toddler Nojiko in a village after a pirate raid. Bellemere adopted her after she lost her family in the battle, and Nami herself watched Arlong murder her adoptive-mother. Nami herself has been twice-orphaned in her life.**


	11. Chapter 11: Worth of a Captain

**Chapter 11: "The Worth of a Captain and their Crew."**

 **Special thanks to my Beta-reader: Leaf Ranger.**

 **Announcement:** Fanfictions can be great to write, and amazing to read. Many different series and franchises have fantastic stories, and they fill us with awe and enjoyment so much, me are filled with motivation to write our own ideas or stories because the classic versions were amazing.

Some stages or arcs of popular stories can become difficult due to how iconic they are. The classic story can involve the characters at their best, and omitting them can be extremely unpopular. But so many re-writes in different stories have been made, they become little more than cut-and-paste projects, with small changes in the setting while the same events, confrontations, conversations and results all remain the same. No originality.

I like to be more original, and balance that with the best of the cannon-material in stories that I write. But still deliver stories that are well-written and popular. So, for the Arlong Arc I have three ideas for how the climax of the arc can happen, and am going to let the readers vote through a Review.

 **1) Luffy vs. Arlong.** The classic is too great to ignore. The clash between captain, and show Nami, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi what happens if one of Luffy's nakama get hurt.

 **2) Kakashi vs. Arlong.** Luffy got to fight Krieg, let the Sharingan stand out. And show the Straw Hats what happens with an angry Kakashi, after seeing a comrade hurt, betrayed and abused.

 **3) Naruto and Sasuke vs. Arlong.** The underdogs against a detestable murderer. Both can relate to Nami in different ways, and Arlong betraying her means he needs to pay.

Each of these will have different consequences. Influencing who and how different Straw Hat members fight Arlong's crew. And the repercussions that will come after the battles.

 **Please vote in a Review!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

Soft waves broke at their crest, splashing against the haul of the tiny ship. Sasuke's eyes cruised over the horizon from the bow, before glancing at his sensei. Kakashi stood at his shoulder, nose pointed high to search for their wayward comrade's trail.

'Why is he obsessed with that mask, even with a mission like this?!' the Uchiha thought, incredulously. There was no sight of Nami on the horizon, and Sakura had announced the Baratie had dropped out of sight some time ago.

"Sasuke. I need to keep a focus on Nami's scent or else lose it out here to the surf. How do Zoro's bandages look?" Kakashi spoke up, sparring a glance at his Genin. Glancing back, Sasuke saw the first mate hadn't moved an inch.

Zoro was laid-out in the middle of their boat, with Sakura close by, standing vigil over the wounded man. Kakashi had focused exclusively on him while Sakura and Sasuke moved the ship away from the battle. Kakashi and Zeff had taught the pair some sailing techniques over the past weeks in preparation for their eventual departure, and to keep them distracted while Naruto's sexy-jutsu was enjoyed by the cooks.

"He's not groaning anymore, and there isn't any blood seeping through the bandages. He's out-cold for now." Sasuke explained, turning back to face his sensei.

"Ohhh!" Kakashi fumbled his mask. Hurriedly replacing it from taking an unobstructed whiff from the air, whilst nobody could spot his face.

"Good…good to hear. Helm, turn us 15 degrees to the right! I found Nami's scent again." The Jonin called to a second Kakashi at the rear of the boat. Nodding, the clone made the adjustments to their course.

"Sensei?" Sakura called over. "Why did you both with that water-clone instead of shadow-clones like Naruto uses? Don't those last longer since they are more durable than the ones Zabuza-used?"

Kakashi sparred a glance at the girl. "While that might be true, I'm afraid Naruto can afford to spam that technique far more than I will ever be capable of. Shadow-clones might be quick and simpler. But since they are composed of pure chakra, the demands to make and sustain them are ten-times more challenging than elemental clones. We don't have any idea of how far Nami will travel, or how much time will pass before catching up to hear. Using water as a medium is more sustainable for this situation."

"Then how can the dobe use that jutsu so much, sensei?" Sasuke's curiosity piqued.

"Everyone has their own talents, Sasuke. Naruto might not have much natural aptitude with the theory or complexities of different jutsu. But his chakra-levels are a different matter entirely. They are already more than twice the size of my own chakra-pool, leaving him with plenty to spare. But that's not important right now," Kakashi answered, sternly.

"Focus on the jobs at hand, Zoro's condition and spotting any traces of Nami. I can't afford to use my own Sharingan without collapsing after a while and likely losing her trail. Nor can I afford to shift attention and lose her scent in all the salty air of this sea."

Sasuke nodded, pushing his thoughts over the blonde teammate aside. "Right. We need to find that cowardly bitch and get both the ship back. Especially after this betrayal right when danger showed up," growling at the reminder of Nami's abandonment.

"I'm not certain that kind of language is appropriate to address her by, Sasuke. Though I do agree, she does need to be accosted for abandoning her own comrades like this," Kakashi agreed. True to himself, the Jonin was quite mad that Nami would simply abandon her own friends; bring herself lower than scum by the decision.

Sakura glanced up at their words. Her own mind recalling how she viewed Nami as happy and close to all of the Straw Hats. 'They looked so much like true friends, especially Miss. Nami. Her smiles were just so happy and pretty, even when the others were causing trouble. Why would she leave like that? Does it have something to do with…'

'Wait!" Sakura's eyes widened, her mind drawing pieces together. 'That poster of Arlong. Miss. Nami had some kind of reaction to it, like it mattered to her or something. And afterwards she behaved a little strangely. Could she have gone after him, or be connected to that pirate at all? No, that doesn't make sense. And Johnny-san described—'

"Sensei." Sakura called out towards him. "I think I might know where Miss. Nami is going!"

Kakashi turned in good eye towards Sakura, while Sasuke whirled around. "What gives you an idea of her destination, Sakura? And how did you arrive at an idea like that just now?"

The girl took a moment to organizether thoughts.

"Yesterday, after Naruto, Luffy-san and Usopp-san sprang their prank on your clone. As the trap went off, Johnny-san and Yosaku-san sprang to their feet, causing some wanted-posters to scatter on the floor. One of them caught Nami's attention, showing an image of a pirate called 'Saw-tooth' Arlong."

"His bounty was even higher than Don Krieg, at 20,000,000 bellies. When she saw the poster, Miss. Nami kind of spaced-out. She even began trembling. When Johnny asked why, she became pretty aggressive and secretive about it."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at his Genin's description. "You think this Arlong has some connection to her?" He coaxed her to continue.

She nodded. "Y-yes, sensei. Miss. Nami did look interested in Arlong. I think they might be connected, or have had some encounter with each other before. She told us once that she things she likes the most are money, tangerines, and drawing a map of the world. But she dislikes giving away money, and _murderous pirates_ ," placing emphasis on the latter fact.

"So, what. She probably just took the boat to keep the Krieg-pirates away for mtheir treasure and hoard it to herself, and is going after Arlong to get more form his bounty," Sasuke suggested.

Sakrua grew quite at his suggestion, pondering over her crush's idea. "S-s-Sasuke-kun. Th-that doesn't make sense," she hesitantly answered.

Sasuke glared at her mildly, but Kakashi intervened. "Sasuke. A ninja should never overlook something or admonish an idea that contradicts their own. Sakura. You should always listen to your instincts, instead of following the thoughts of others. You're a sharp girl with book-smarts and solving puzzles. Tell me more. Did you noticing anything that doesn't make sense?"

After a while, Sakura nodded. "Y-yes, sensei. This "Arlong's" bounty is very high, and Miss. Nami does love money. But Nami-san is a thief, not a bounty-hunter. And if she was a coward like Sasuke-kun thinks, then why would she think about going to confront him at all.

Plus, if she had wanted to betray the crew, she could have just suggested that we attack Arlong together, then steal any treasure he might having while the rest of us were fighting, loaded it onto the boat, and then stolen to Merry. Letting her get even more money."

"When Nami was looking at the poster, Sasuke-kun. She looked a little bit like you did while talking about w-w-wanting to kill s-s-somebody important. I think Miss. Nami might have some kind of past that involves Along, or she's connected to him in some way."

Sasuke himself stiffened at the comparison, while Sakura continued to spake.

"I went to talk to Johnny-san and Yosaku-san afterwards, ann according to them, Arlong is close a place called Cocoyashi village in the Conomi Islands. Maybe that is where she's going."

Kakashi's eye lingered on Sakrua for a few moments. Before nodding at his clone near the stern. The second Kakashi stepped forward, pulling out one of Tarm's maps while Sasuke was mulling over Sakura's words. Some moments pasted as the clones took measurements and followed the sea-charts.

"Sakura," the clone called over after a few minutes.

"Y-y-y-y-yes sensei?" she answerd.

Soon, the clone was patting her head in approval. "Good job recalling and piecing those ideas together. Especially this close to the Baratie."

The real Kakashi beamed, gathering his hands together in a cross-shape. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" One immediately appeared beside him, waiting for their instructions.

"According to these maps, Nami's trail is moving towards the Conomi islands. Now that we have a destination, my third clone can travel back to the Baratie and inform Luffy and the others. While we plan out our next move to take upon arrival."

0…0

Zeff's eyes cast over the battleground so aggravatingly close to his restaurant. For now, the sway and tide hung in the balance. The remainder of Krieg's men were down to half their strength, but still numerically superior to the cooks and their allies. Patty and Carne had crawled out and stood with the rest of his staff. While Gin had beaten Yosaku and Johnny, but Sanji was between the Man-Demon and anyone else. Luffy was still up, but Naruto was out on the wreckage, with Don Krieg sputtering in furry over the orange-ninja's refusal.

"In this world, everyone is either with you or against you! And all who antagonize or deny Don Krieg, shall be CRUSHED!" the failed commodore roared, drawing back his flail. The massively spiked weapon was cast in an arc, forcing Naruto to jump high to avoid it and land on the water.

Kreig smirked evil, tossing several bottles forward towards Naruto's landing-spot. With a pistol from his cape, the bottles shattered, splashing oil across the ocean surface.

"Kaen Hosha!" from his wrist, a flamethrower emerged, setting the oil alight.

"Brat!" "Naruto!" Zeff shouted at the sight of Naruot falling towards a fresh inferno, while Sanji dashed forward to find some way to save him, unafraid of the flames.

Naruto glanced around, search for something within range to save himself. Panicking too heavily to recall the kawarimi jutsu. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Ugh-"

"Gum-gum: Rescue!" Luffy solved the problem, snatching Naruto from the air and yanking the boy back to safety. Well….the safety of being knocked into the wall of the Baratie. "Oh, sorry, Naruto." The captain called over.

"You Brat!" Zeff shouted, angrily. "Are you trying to wreak my restaurant or save it? And why be so careless with your own men!"

"I said I was sorry. And I was trying to stop him from getting his butt lit on fire. That can hurt a lot, you know." Luffy tried to excuse. "Naruto's a tough guy. So, I'm sure he can take it. Unlike the weak bozos that follow this Krieg-guy."

"Weak! How can you know about weakness when you never had strength to begin with!" Now Krieg twirled the spiked ball over 2 meters above his head. "Now quit stalling my men or my ambitions with your useless honour to defend my ship!"

The fail sailed through the air, aimed straight at Luffy. For all his faults, Krieg knew how to handle the weapons in his arsenal. Yet the strength and skill he carried with each was a separate matter entirely. Luffy's arm's curled back for a bazooka, parrying the metal ball back towards its owner.

Krieg was too slow to do more than shift from a smirk to a snarl as it struck him dead-on. The commodore was forced back, his armour dented from the added strength Luffy carried. With a sploosh, Krieg found himself in the water, furry clear by the veins in his eyes.

Forgoing any thought or rational, the man's temper ran loose, compelling him to reach another fragment of his former flagship to continue to fight with brute force. Luffy leaped forward to meet him, landing on a section of the stern, with a serious look on face.

Everyone looked on, caught up in the thrill of the captain facing other another down. Sanji especially was engrossed. 'Still can't wrap my head around that kid's elastic attacks. Nor his attitude or sheer focus on beating this guy on his own position of that wreaked shi—'

 _Brouuuunnggg!_ Sanji's mind went blank, knocked forward head-over-head from behind. Pearl stood upright, smirking at his own cheap-shot.

"The fool lost sight of where he was and failed to even notice an attack from behind. Such an imbecile."

"Pearl, what the hell!" Gin snarled at the man. "I owe that man my life, so don' lay a hand on 'im again. If Sanji leaves it'll take all th' fight outa these cooks, and the Don'll 'ave his new ship."

"Hahahahahahaha! And of what importance is that," the pale man jeered at the notion of honour. "You know very well the captain despises such morals. And-"

"Gwwwhhhhhhh! No!"

Both officers froze. Krieg's yell of pure fear reached across the scene. Luffy stood tall before him, puzzled. While the Commodore was grasping the collar of his armour, where the deflected flail had left a dent. Krieg's eyes were wide, laced with tears at the sight.

"My-my-my-my….I surrender!" Krieg fell to his knees, hands folded to beg. "I have no chance against someone who can get through my Wooze-Armour. And none of my weapons can get through rubber. Please…please….please let me leave alive!"

Everyone reacted to the pathetic display before them. The cooks jeered at the man, while his own subordinates felt lost and betrayed. The man strong enough to kill each of the Krieg Pirates himself, ruling by fear, was seen to be consumed by it all from his failed armour.

"You don't wanna fight anymore?" Luffy asked. "Okay. Just get lost," he shrugged.

"Luffy, no! It's gotta be a trick!" Ussop cried out.

"Yeah, Krieg's infamous for pulling tricks like this. Don't believe him at all, Straw Hat!" Patty chimed in, trying to remove Naruto form the wall. Luffy turned to them, his face blank.

"But he said that-"

 _Brmmmm!-Brmmmm!_

Gin and Pearl both fell, as the gunshots rang through the crowd. Luffy looked on, as did Naruto, to see both men fall. Before the Straw Hat to the source of their murderer…Don Krieg.

The man's face was heartless and unflinching. The sight of his stone face behind two smoking pistols filled Luffy's vision.

Stoic at the sight of his officers, Krieg spoke. "Those two aren't getting me anywhere. I've got no use for someone that unreliable the burn something I take, or idiots that put mercy or honour above victory. Both of you are fired," the man declared. Filled with self-centered justification.

"You bastard! Now I need to beat you up for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shot to his feet, sprinting towards Krieg with righteous anger.

" _Naruto, stand down."_ Luffy declared, his faced shadowed by the hat. His words and tone empowered. The captain hand rose to his head, grasping the straw hat. Slowly, he removed it. Before stretching back his arm, to place it on Naruto's head.

" _Don't let any harm come to my treasure Naruto. That hat means more to me than my own life. So, you better not let any bastards here scratch it."_ Monkey D. Luffy declared, placing it out of harm's way.

Naruto couldn't move. 'What…what is this feeling from Captain Luffy's voice. Nobody's ever sounded that mad or heartless before, even talking about me back in Konohagakure.'

Luffy's hand curled in a fist. While Krieg faced him with apathy. "You even have the gall to claim a worthless piece of straw more valuable than the One Piece itself! Or the glory and power of the Pirate King! You really are nothing but an insult to all true pirates!" he taunted Luffy, from a face curled with pure superiority and conceit.

The raven-haired, rubber-man brought both hands together, cupping a fist in his hand. _"You,"_ cracking one knuckle as he spoke. _"Shot. Your. Own. Men."_ Luffy brought the other hand up, while a strong breeze gathered between him and Krieg. _"They were loyal and dedicated, but you threw them aside over having different thoughts."_

Then he met Krieg, with a look of pure anger in his gaze. _"Naruto! Go cheek on our cook. Krieg is mine,"_ he called back to the ninja. Before facing Krieg in his eye.

"Ha! Men! Clear out the Baratie or face the consequences!" Krieg ordered his crew. Who attacked, emboldened with desperation over their captain's actions.

The cooks rush out to meet the pirates as well, while Ussop took pot-shots at the groups with his exploding stars and hard-shot. Naruto rushed over to his teacher, kicking aside anyone near him before making clones to drag Sanji to safety.

While they passed Gin, a groan was heard from the man-demon. Naruto glanced at him briefly, before dragging him as well with pity in his eyes. Soon both men were beside Zeff, who knelt to check their injuries.

"Hmm. If that Pearl-bastard had hit Sanji any higher, it would have killed him. Probably tried for a rabbit-punch[1] but aimed too high. He just needs to sleep it off," Zeff declared, concerned for his protégée.

"Chef Zeff, Gin is still alive!" Naruto called out. Sure enough, the man-demon was only semi-conscious, as Krieg has missed any vital spots on his body.

"Carne! Get the med kit and patch-up that man's wound until we can remove the bullet!" Zeff ordered his man.

"Yes Chef. Heh, good thing we thought to add some stuff to treat bullet-wounds from any difficult customers some months back," the cook acknowledged, rushing inside.

While Carne complained, Naruto prompted Gin into a sitting position. "I'm…sorry…Naruto…"

Even now, the man's pride compelled him to stay awake, and follow his personal code.

"I'm sorry…for all'u this…"

"Shut up!" Naruto told him. "Krieg's the one at fault, not you! He chose to attack us when he promised not to. And he even shot you after all of effort you made to save him!" The genin's fist were shaking with furry, fixing Gin with an angry glare.

"Why do you follow that man! He doesn't care about you, or any other members of his crew. That no kind of leader to follow. A true leader puts his crew and his comrades ahead of everything, even his goals or missions! What is it about Krieg that make you want to follow him! There's no reason for him to shoot you!"

Gin's head sunk down. "There is." Naruto stiffened at the tone in Gin's voice.

"I've let my captain down. I was useless t'him and got in the way. Krieg…he's th' strongest man around. Th' one who can get victory in his grasp no'matta what's in his way. I cou'n't fill th' role he wanned. So I'm useless t' any'one."

Those words struck a cord in Naruto's mind. Gasping, he recalled someone else…

"Krieg's my captain, and to any man who turns t' piracy, nothin' can be more absolute than the'captain's word or goals. In our life, any hesitation to follo' an order, or question th' captain's goals, can bring th' whole crew t' ruin." Gin continued.

"Tha's th' simple truth. And more th'n that, Krieg is th' strongest man I've met. If I fail' th' captain at all, then I've got no right to live. I'm useless. Jus' and unnecessary buden tha' would've failed the Don again."

Naruto couldn't move, as another set of words echoed in his mind. _'"This day has shown that I am no longer of any use to Zabuza-sama…I was unnecessary…I am a tool to be used towards Zabuza-sama's ambitions and aspirations. To be used at his will…I have fail you Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and of no further use."'_

Haku's silhouette cast over Gin's in Naruto's eyes. He found himself turning to face Krieg, the heartless commodore wrapped in a tarp covered with Spikes. Smirking from behind his weapon as Luffy charging forward, ignoring Sanji's protest. The black-haired devil-kid duct forward, unhesitating, to drive his own fist through the spikes and smash Krieg's face. Leaving the observers stunned, and filling Naruto was purpose.

"You're wrong." Naruto spoke to Gin, grasping the hat entrusted to him. Jerking back to face Gin with tears of anger, as the man turned to face him. "Krieg's the one who failed you! What good is a leader or a captain that just kills his own men instead of working with them! I had a friend who thought the same as you do and he died. But he did it taking an attack through his heart that would have killed his leader/. That leader never murdered him just for a disagreement!"

Then, Naruto pointed back at the clash between captains.

"If Krieg was a great captain, why hasn't he won already? If he was really leader, how did everyone under his command die at the Grand Line? If he was so amazing, why would he throw away someone as strong and loyal as you so casually!"

Naruto face shook, before blazing cerulean eyes met Gin's bewildered face. "Krieg is nothing but a weak coward who is lower than scum. In my home…breaking laws or rules is one thing, and failing to obey orders means a person is scum. But killing or betraying your own comrades and men makes someone lower than scum!"

"In my village the leader is called the Hokage. Someone who puts the lives of their people and their ninjas before themselves! They were the best of the best in our village, but all of them died in battle, to ensure their men and their people would be safe!"

"My sensei, Kakashi, would put himself on the line to protect anyone under his command. And because they knew that they did the same and looked after each other. Beating anyone who came across them! Zeff looks after his men, and they look after him! How does Krieg measure up to that at all! He's just a weak idiot who just fakes at have strength and doesn't know the real value of people at all!"

Most of the cooks and pirates had stopped fighting, hearing Naruto's cries. Though Luffy and Krieg were too engrossed in their fight to notice.

"Y…yer wrong!" Gin shouted back. "Don Krieg gave me a place and a role when I had nowhere and nothing to go to. He's stronger tha'n any of us, and does succeed 'n any goal he sets his eyes on. I'll giv' him my life, should I have to." he stubbornly persisted.

"Why would you do that if he values your life like it's nothing! If you want to die for someone's greatness, than it should be worth do it for somebody who values your life and your sacrifice! If Krieg won't take any of his crew to the end and share his dream with you, what point is there is fighting for him at all!" Naruto pleaded.

Gin grit his teeth. Feeling doubts that he wanted to deny surface in his mind. 'Dammit…stop shaking! Krieg's strength and leadership is what I believe in. It's undeniable and-"

Gin's eyes turned towards his captain, to see him panting amid dozens of spent weapons. Krieg's Wooze-armour was now littered with cracked and dents, while Luffy stood burnt, bruised, cut and with dozens of narrow stakes stuck in his skin. Facing down Krieg as he conjoined both shields, forming a long, armoured spear.

"Th' Battle-spear!" Gin exclaimed. "But that's the greatest weapon he has and-"

"Why Won't You Just Fall Already!" Krieg's desperate voice range, as he reared-back to strike Luffy again. Gin watched on as Luffy braced his legs, rear back his arm. He met the spear head-on, engulfed by an explosion.

"Wha' is that idiot doin-" Gin's cry was cut-off, by Luffy's arm shooting through the smoke, nailing Krieg in his chest. The Don reeled from the impact as the smoke hung around Luffy. Eventually dissipating to reveal the other Captain covered in burns and soot, but still strong and fixing Krieg with a glare of anger and loathing.

"How can he do that!" came Sanji's voice. "There's no way that boy can take much more. That spear is way too powerful.

(Zeff describes Luffy's strength to Sanji and Gin)

"No, you're wrong." Zeff's voice called Gin, Naruto, and Sanji's attention. "Even with a hundred-thousand more weapons that boy can bring Krieg to his knees. Because he doesn't know fear."

The old pirate folded his arms, as Luffy took another hit, driving him to the ground. Krieg relaxed, thinking the fight had ended. Until Luffy stood up again.

Zeff continued. "Stand or fall. Life or death. In a struggle for your existence, you cannot have even the slightest bit of fear. You will be lost. That kid out there. When he's fighting, he's not afraid of anything. Not even death."

Sanji could hear the teeth grinding in his ear. Naruto's eyes remained on Zeff, filled with wonder. Gin's doubts were clear on his face. Even Ussop had etched over to join the group.

"That crewmate of his that challenged Mihawk. Both him and this Monkey D. Luffy share the same fearlessness in any battle they encounter, even when suffering or if defeat is all their eyes can see. Is it just instinct, or all a plan? We'll know soon if this captian will live like his swordsman first-mate. Krieg is strong to an extent, and he might have more pirates at his command than anyone else before him. He may have terrible weapons that cause mass destruction."

"But he will never have that kid's heart. That is a captain worth following."

Zeff finished his speech, leaving deep impacts on those assembled. Turnign their eyes back towards the captains.

"Keep doing it. Keep throwing that spear and your useless strength at me!" Luffy challenged his opponent. "It doesn't matter how many times you hit me. I'll just hit back harder and harder until you go down. Your weapons might be strong, but don't have the strength to use them at all. They won't bring you victory at all, only really strength can do that!"

"You….son of a bitch! Weak!" depravity was clear on Krieg's face as he shouted. "I am Don Krieg, the strongest in all these Seas! Strength isn't only one part of winning! There are plenty of ways to kill someone by finding the right way to do it! And I'll show you why! Men get your masks!"

"No!" a pirate shouted. "Not the HM5!" But Krieg's didn't listen, disassembling his own spear, and yanking a golden mask to his own face. His crew painted, painting a clear mural to the cooks and Straw Hats of what was coming next. Many cooks grew angry, accusing Krieg of using a coward's weapon.

Zeff began ordering the cooks to dive into the sea, to wait-out the gas. Ussop ran around, grabbing masks from nearby defeated enemies for himself and his friends. Soon Johnny and Yosaku snatched their own from fallen pirates. Naruto took one, as did Zeff and Sanji, while Gin pulled out his own.

"Luffy, here, catch!" the coward tossed one to Luffy, who was scrambling half-way back to the Fins. He stretched out an arm to catch it. But Krieg wound't stand that.

"Not on your life!" _Pannggg!_

Kreige shot the mask out of the air, just as Luffy landed on a fin, and released the gas.

"No-!" Luffy was shocked to find a mask shoved over his face. Gin felt the same sensation, having simply grasped his mask, hesitant to wear it.

The poisonous purple cloud enveloped the fins. Cooks ducted beneath the waves to escape it, while some of slower ranks of Krieg's own men caught a lung-full. The Foul-Play, murderous Commodore didn't care, grinning as he anticipated the cloud' dispersal. Sure that he would see the lifeless bodies of Gin and Straw Hat at least. But when the death-filled cloud finally lifted, that was not the case.

"No!" Luffy wailed, dropping his mask. Gin was broken, hyperventilating at the sight before him. "Nnnnn-n-n-Naruto!-huhh-Your mask! And-huh-hhh-mine!-huh-huh-huh"

The mask shoved over Luffy's face had been Naruto's. Then boy blonde ninja had turned to Gin, forcing the mask over the gaunt man's face. Leaving himself without. He had held his breath as long as his could, but the cloud outlasted him. Now he was on the ground, coughing violently from a face pale with a sickly blue tint.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Luffy lifted him by the shoulders, panicky. "Come on, speak to me!"

"Little bro!" Yosaku and Johnny exclaimed, rushing forward to help. Soon he was in Johnny arms, hurried inside the restaurant with Sanji right behind them.

"Hurry Patty, get an oxygen tank for him, and any antibiotics we have!" the sous chef commanded. The burly man rushed off to do just that. Zeff hurried inside as well, worry etched over his face.

Gin looked on, unable to move. Barely digesting Naruto's sacrifice. 'Tha's twice he's saved my life.'

"HaHaHaHaHaHa! Foolish child, giving up his safety for an enemy truly is a hallmark of stupidity." Pearl's tone rang over the fins.

The man was standing again, with a mask on his face. Somehow, he remained live from Krieg's shot as well. Proving the man truly lacked marksmanship with anything smaller than explosives.

"You truly want to save him?" the fool taunted Luffy. "He's already beyond dead to inhale that nasty gas. Letting him die is the best course to take should be aid an enemy so readily. GuHaHaHaHaHaHa!" the round man jeered, raising his arms for drama, head thrown back.

 _CCCRRRRAAAAAgGGGGNNNNNN!_

The next instant, he was finished. The armour the man expressed such pride in was shattered. Joined by another strike to his face from a solid, iron ball. Courtesy of Gin's tonfa.

Should the Man-Demon's eyes be able to kill, Pearl would have been deeper than 12 ft. under.

"Shut your mouth and leave it there, Pearl." He snarled at the pompous oaf. "You're my enemy now, for my honour's sake."

Turning back to face Luffy, a pair of eyes filled with purpose met the Straw Hat. "Captain Luffy. I owe Naruto my life twice over now. While Sanji and that old man take care of him. Do you mind if I stand beside you in his place for this battle?"

Gin kept Krieg in the corner of his eye. While most of his former crew were shocked and fearful that was now against them. He took stock of all the enemies, before a strong hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Gin. I accept you're offer to fight. But only so long as you leave Krieg to me. _And you…"_ Luffy's voice aimed at Krieg, soft, shadowed, and murderous….

" _You attack this place after they give you food. You shot a loyal crewmate that would do anything for you. And…"_ the captain's arms shook with rage. His hair lifted, showing the fury and conviction that promised pure destruction.

" _You. Hurt. My nakama. Your ass is mine Krieg. I will beat you about so harshly, you will never sail again."_ Luffy pledged.

Krieg simply glared, reassembling his best weapon again and levelling the point at Luffy. "You really are an insult to all true Pirates. A crew is meant to obey their captain without question or hesitation, and propel them towards the goals set by the captain regardless," Krieg declared.

"Men can be replaced, and their loss would only show how useless they have become. Spending effort to worry about something other than their consistent strength is nothing but a waste. And your powers aren't gonna change this either, not once I find the trick to end you, and here surrounded by the water you'll never walk away alive. After I beat you and take this ship, then I'll prove that even further by chasing down that Hawkeyes and finding the trick or tactic that'll beat him and force that fop to grovel at my feet." The commodore pledged with a smirk on his face. Drunk on his own superiority and incapable of learning from a past mistake.

Luffy leapt forward, twisting around to send his arm back, and punching down towards Kreig. An explosion erupted, from where the captain's fist met the War-spear. Luffy didn't care, landing on a chuck of ship 10 m. meters from Krieg. His other arm already cocked-back for another hit. Krieg snarled at the man's daring, taking aim at the on-coming limb.

'Rubber or not, I'll take his arm and less him with one less.' He planned. But Luffy's hit shattered the spear-head before the charge could come.

Krieg roared in awe and fear as his one-ton weapon, even the shields at the head, were destroyed by Luffy's hit. Meanwhile, another fist was already on its way, striking Krieg in the face with the full power of Luffy's passion for his crew.

The Commodore took three more punches, before diving into the water, where Luffy couldn't follow. The Straw Hat looked around, trying to be ready when Kreig made a move, while Gin and the cooks assembled together. None of the Kreig pirates attack. Judging that going close to the restaurant with Gin standing in their way would be suicide, or dumbfounded by the sight of Kreig being pushed back.

The Pirate Commodore made his move, as Luffy's make-shift raft exploded from beneath. "Damnit, more explosives!" The Rubber-man cursed. Still, flowing on instinct, Luffy rode the momentum from the blast upwards, before send one limb to loop around the last remaining mast. Flinging himself around it, the captain landed back on another raft and eyed the water carefully. Sure enough, when Luffy didn't plunge in, Krieg had to resurface. A moment after he is head broke the surf, Luffy grabbed him as the man filled his empty lungs.

Kreig was yanked from the water, held by both hands as Luffy's head was thrown back.

"Gum-gum: Bell!" The head-butt left Kreig stunned and missing several teeth. When he could see again, the face of the Devil himself was there; Luffy's infuriation over his Nakama's condition invoked the fear of Gods in Krieg.

"Gum-Gum: BAZOOOKAAAA!" The impact reduced his Wooze-Armour to fragments. Taking the last of his weapons with it. The man was defenseless and unable to fight, but Luffy wasn't gone yet.

Before Kreig could hit the water, Luffy grabbed his shirt with one arm and twisted his mid-section around several times over. "Gin! Knock this bastard so hard he doesn't wake up for a month! For Naaaruuutooo!" The Man-Demon hesitated. He realized what Luffy had planned. Krieg was yanked back, twisting with Luffy's body, taunt as loaded spring.

Immediately, the bastard was sent towards the Baratie, flying for some moments…..

Before Gin's tonfa, spurred by Naruto's actions, met his face and chest.

The sound of its impact was sickening, as his chest nearly imploded and the man's face cracked by the impact. Gin's strength just enough to hold the beaten Don in-place, before the figure went slack, slipping to the ground without a twitch.

Luffy propelled himself back to the ship, but fatigue caught-up half-way. From blood lost during the fight and worry for Naruto, his legs buckled on a landing and he met the water.

"Luffy, no!" Ussop's voice came. Gin watched as the nakama sprinted to the water, diving in to help his captain. After hesitating a moment to stare at Don Krieg's defeated form, Gin turned away and dove in after him.

Together, the man and teen brought Luffy to the surface. Sputtering but otherwise alright. The moment he got to the fins, Luffy pushed them aside and stumbled to his feet.

"I'm not important! Naruto! How is Naruto!" worry for his crewmate dominated Luffy's mind. Ignoring the gathered pirate and cheers from the cooks, he staggered inside the restaurant.

Zeff met him at the door. "Out of my way. I have to get to Naruto!"

"He's alright," Zeff announced. Standing aside to give Luffy a clear view. "We pumped some oxygen into his body, and Kakashi left before gathering some of his supplies. Among them were some basic antidotes for just this kind of situation."

Luffy could see his young crewmate laying on a table, with his chest still rising with every breath. Sanji was beside him, while Luffy's precious treasure was still on Naruto's head. "It slowed the poison through his system. Truth be told, is think he's actually recovering from it much faster than normal human should be," Zeff observed.

Luffy nodded, while Ussop dropped to the ground, sagged with relief. Footfalls came from behind them, and Luffy turned to see Gin standing before them. The man's face was harder than iron as he approached Zeff and Luffy.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, deep with shame. "All this…it happened from my choice…besides attacking you and Sanji. Naruto could have been killed because of me and-"

"NO." Luffy spoke. Gin turned to face him. "You heard what Chef Zeff said at the beginning. People make their own choices, your to save your captain and crew, and his to attack us. Naruto also chose to save your life and mine, and the weapon that put him in danger came from bastard-Kreig. Now he's finished. And you."

Luffy grasped Gin's shoulders. While he looked ahead, unflinching. "I'll take whatever wrath you decide. For what happ'ined to Naruto. Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy fixed him with a powerful glare, and spoke three, simple words.

"Join my crew."

That was not what Gin expected. The Man-Demon barely moved, before his eyes were bulging in their sockets. "You wha…can y' repeat tha', Straw Hat?"

The Rubber-man dropped his arms to his sides. "I want you to join my crew. Like Naruto and I said, you're a great crewmate, but just got stuck with a horrible captain. Plus you're really strong and fought with me already. I want you to join my crew."

Gin was floundering for several moments. Before Ussop clasped his shoulder. "Hhh. Luffy's right Gin. You fought really hard and definitely have a lot of bravery and dedication. Come on and join us. Otherwise Luffy won't leave your side until the answer is a yes."

Even form his naïve tone, Gin knew the truth in his words from his own time in their presence. Turning back towards Luffy, Gin found he had left and now stood beside Naruto. Just a glance of the boy in his periphery yanked at Gin's consciousness. 'I'd be dead now if it weren't for him. Now tha' I'm not with Krieg. My own honour is all I have left, and I owe a big chunk of it t' that boy.'

"Captain Luffy?" Their eyes met, one curious and simply, the other focused and reluctant. "If I did join your crew. What purpose might you have were I yer underling?"

"Hm. I don't like that word. I have nakama. Friends. Not unwerlings. Everyone's equal on my crew. Heck, they even hit me sometimes when I do something stupid. And I need strong and devendable people to become the King of the Pirates. You can do the same, and I won't order you to do something against your honour."

The more he heard, the more Gin felt a mix of confusion and desire. 'I've neva met such a carefree leader. But, he's proven to be better than Krieg ever was, in ever'y way…'

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy shouted up. "Gin. The one thing you need to have to join us is a dream. A goal, or something you want to reach in your life. Mine is to become the King of the Pirates. Ussop wants to be a brave warrior of the seas. What is your dream?"

Gin was surprised, before thinking back on what he wanted to accomplish. "I…I was only there for a short time. I saw things I can' help but feel are beyond me. But after seeing you, Don LUffy. I want t' sail on th' Grand Line again. It don' make any sense. But I wanna go back there, for you and all th' friends I lost there. Not run from my dream like a coward just 'cause I'm too held back t' accomplish it. My dream, it to overcome this fear of that sea, and be of great use to a Captain I can be proud t' follow."

Conviction grew in his voice with everyone word. "I accep' yer offer, Don Luffy."

Luffy grinned at the answer, nodding at his new crewmate. While Sanji watched the entire exchange. "Hey, Straw Hat." Luffy turned about, facing the cook.

"You really do care about your crewmates don't you. And you value their dreams just as much as your own?" he asked, while Zeff grinned from the side-lines.

"Yep. I'd never turn my back on any of them. And I want a strong guy like you to join too. So, are you done saying no or what?" he bluntly replied.

Sanji turned to face Naruto. Before glancing around the restaurant and thinking about his own dreams. And recalling some vague ghosts dancing on the edge of his consciousness, filled only with pain and rejection from being "weak."

"I…I've made my choice," Sanji replied. "I need to look after Naruto if he's going with you as well. Plus, Sakura-chan and Nami-swan are on your crew as well. And I'm ready to fulfill a dream of my own. To find the All Blue, ap lace where fish from all four Blues swim together. It's only a legend, a rumor, but I want to find it."

"I'll join your crew as cook."

LUffy grinned, while the rest of the staff began to shout with glee at the idea of Sanji leaving.

"Well, glad that has been settled." A new voice came behind them. Whirling about, everyone saw Kakashi standing behind them. Krieg's body lumped over his shoulder while the remainder of his crew were nowhere to be found.

"I showed-up just as the Kreig pirates were starting to rally. Apparently, Don Krieg wasn't beaten since he stood up and began rambling about never loosing, despite being unconscious. So, I put him down and sent the remainder away on a boat while Luffy was talking with Gin."

THe Jonin strolled over lazily and offered his hand. "Welcome to-NARTUO!"

Ussop, Gin, Zeff, Sanji and Luffy had been blocking his view of the wounded Genin. On sight, Kakashi was beside him instantly. It was a hassle as they explained Naruto had inhaled some poison but seemed to be recovering steadily. Kakashi remained serious, deeply worried about his student. While fixing Gin with a demanding stare.

A moment pasted, before Kakashi stroked Naruto's hair and came to a decision.

"Alright. Frist, I'm a shadow-clone. Like the ones Naruto uses all the time. He real me sent me running back here because we figured out where Nami is heading to. But I have a request to make form you, Captain Luffy."

The Straw Hats, Johnny and Yosaku gathered around Kakashi. Listening to him describe Sakura's memory of Nami's reaction to Arlong's poster and his own efforts to triangulate where she was heading with the Going Merry. Johnny and Yosaku confirmed her story,and gave some of their ideas about the Seven Warlords and Arlong's association with one of them.

"I see," Kakashi responded. "Captain. The real me, Sasuke and Sakura should reach Cocoyashi Village by tonight. Even if Nami isn't there, I should be able to learn something about her and Arlong. From there, piecing together more of her past will probably give some inkling into where she's heading. But first."

He turned to face Naruto, resting a hand on the sleep boy. "I want to take Naruto to a hospital and ensure that the poison is neutralized before heading into an unknown situation. My other students and I can investigate Cocoyashi village quietly and learn more if they have a couples of days. Would you mind if we head to a nearby town before joining up with them?"

"What! But Nami-swan could be in some kind of trouble! We should chase after her right now and save that beautiful damsel from the horrors that befall her!" Sanji declared.

"And what about Big-bro Zoro!" "Yeah, we need to know if he's okay from those wounds he got from MIhawk!" Yosaku and Johnny protested.

Luffy thought for a moment, before looking at Naruto. "I wanna make sure Naruto is okay too. And Kakashi can look after Sasuke, Sakura and Zoro. If Nami is in some kind of trouble, they can still help her. We'll go after them once Naruto is okay."

Kakashi felt his respect for Luffy rise. "Thank you, Captain. Also, Krieg probably needs to be put away for everything he's done," turning towards Johnny and Yosaku.

"Now, pirates turning in another pirate doesn't really sound very ideal. But after Krieg left Naruto in this state, I don't like the idea of casting him off to the world. Perhaps the pair of you could turn him in to the Marines and collect his bounty from them while we're in the town. After all you did participate in the fight and were inadvertently crucial to learning where Nami went."

Kakahis shrugged, "some compensation certainly seems fair."

Luffy grinned. "Okay. Tomorrow, we head to a town so Naruto can get better and give Krieg to the Marines. Then go to Comoyoshi after Nami. But first." His crewmates, old and new, were ready to act on their captain's orders.

Only for said captain to fall back, rest his arms under his head, and shut his eyes. "Sleepy. That fight left me pretty tired. Night…"

He was snoring in seconds. "Are you kidding?" Sanji gawked.

 **End.**

 **Please Read, Review and Vote on who should get the Fight Arlong in the next Arc.**

 **I want to give SwordsoftheGods credit as making Gin as a Straw Hat such an appealing idea to me, along with becoming the inspiration for this story to be written.**

 **I sincerely promise that no canon-crewmates are going to be replaced or omitted. But I am open to have more characters become permanent crewmates under Luffy's flag. I also hope you found Luffy's confrontation with Krieg was gripping and intense.**

 **Back to the beginning, I enjoy keeping different characters balanced, rather than stagnant or excessively bashing them. Here, Sakura was given to time shine, by making useful contributions to a mission (go ahead and laugh). I do admit her character prior to Shippuden is very aggravating from much BS baggage she carries, utter lack of growth or skills compared to her teammates, and the lack of applying any of her productive qualities to her job as a Ninja.**

 **The only real positive traits she had before training with Tsuande was her chakra-control and her intellect outside of battle-strategies or combat scenarios. This is one case where the latter can be applied, recalling details she observed about someone she has spent nearly a week in close-company with, finding inconsistencies, and piecing them together based on logic and deduction.**

 **While regarding her other traits…they will take some intense shock-therapy, or a powerful role-model to snap the many flawed conceptions that she has.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Path of Life

**Chapter 12:**

 **The Path of Life: Farewells, Arrivals, and Encounters.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

"Hey Sanji, Naruto! Hurry up already! The rest are waiting to meet-up and we have to get ridda Stupid-Krieg! Come on!" Monkey D. Luffy's voice rang out towards the restaurant. Gin was packing away supplies given by the cooks in the compact storage of Sanji's boat. While Ussop strode up towards their captain.

"Luffy. Just give those two a little more time, alright. I mean, Sanji spent years here and probably has a lot to bring, or some goodbyes to say. And Naruto's still recovering from Don Krieg's poison gas. Let them move slowly, and maybe Kakashi will solve the problems with Nami so any danger is gone once we meet-up with him." the pragmatic coward hoped.

"No way, that's boring." Luffy's refusal came. Sanji and Naruto didn't notice, one glancing around his old room while the other was dealing with several goodbyes from the cooks.

"You really have t' leave like this, kid!? I mean, all of you were good to work with, but Sasuke was a little broody and Kakashi was just a lazy bum who got in the way of me hitting anyone," Patty complained. "Sakura was great at organizing and she made customers happy! But you were amazing, whether in the kitchen or in the dining room Naruto!"

The cook roped Naruto into a bear-hug, with others joining him to praise Naruto all the while from his hard work to the popular sexy-jutsu. Naruto himself could only blush, trying to shake off their attention.

"Awwww. I-It was nothing Patty! You guy were awesome to work with, ya know. And learning how to cook from Zeff was so cool. I'm really glad we became friends, and I'll never forget any of you, ever!" Naruto promised, trying to push down the strange feelings in his chest. Somewhere between a tight pain and weird happiness, these emotions were pushing for tears to reach his eyes. But the boy just shoved them aside to continue smiling at everyone.

"You can't ever forget us with this, kid." One of the staff shouted over. He was setting-up a camera in the corner of the restaurant. Then rose his voice. "Everyone gather around, with Naruto up front! He's taking this photo and three more to Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke to remember us by forever!"

A chorus of cheers followed, with everyone moving over to the camera. But Naruto protested that Zeff had to be there too, so it was put aside while the rest searched for their boss.

The old Pirate had just offered Luffy his old Log-book, but the Straw Hat had declined despite Gin's protests over how important such a treasure could be to their survival.

'" _Don Luffy. I argued 'gainst Krieg takin' it by force, along with th' Old Man's Restaurant. Bu'now it's beein' offered, and this could be the difference b'tween all o' th' crew living or dyin'."_

 _But Luffy just grinned. "Nah, that's what Krieg would do and I don't' want to be like him. We'll find our own way once we get there."_

 _Gin nodded his head, while Zeff grinned at the reply.'_

Now, he had been looking for Sanji, but Naruto mattered enough to him to pose for the photo. He kept a stern look, even with Naruto on his shoulders with both arms raised, throwing 'Pace' signs at the camera.

Sanji was in his room, packing away everything that mattered enough for him to take with him. His eyes took one last sweep around the room, filled with old memories that were the sweetest of his life. The young man couldn't take his eyes off a single photo of himself and Zeff, and all the days spent in company of the pirate.

'The geezer was berating me there after dropping plate to look at women.' 'In that chair he watched as I ate down a cake that had baking soda instead of baking powder. That foamy taste in my mouth was horrible, but it had to be done.' 'Over there he tried to fire me for the first time, before I caught on and swore this day wouldn't ever come….'

Lowering his head and lifting a bag to his shoulder, the cook nodded at the best time of his life thus far and left to start a new chapter.

'I always promised myself that one day I would go to the Grand Line. Naruto and the others still need to learn about Black-Leg style. And I can't exactly trust Kakashi to look after Sakura or any other women who join them, since that Monkey D. Luffy is too much of an airhead and the others don't give women the right kind of respect.' The cook pledged tp himself.

Before his eyes turned to hearts. "And of-course I need to find and save Nami from herself and any horrors that would cause her to leave. And then comfort her with my full, unwavering, undivided and unrelenting affections. Something I hope she will eager reciprocate!" Perverted thoughts churning in mind, Sanji's legs become noodles, moving out towards the deck.

Ussop and Gin heard his thoughts aloud and saw the hopeless pervert in various windows of the Baratie. "Does'he do that often?" the Man-demon asked his new crewmate.

"Only whenever Nami was around," the sniper shrugged. "Looks like we're gonna have to keep that idiot focused once we catch up to her, or safe from any women that want to pick a fight because he might be worse than helpless against them."

With a nod, Gin turned back to his job. Johnny and Yosaku were aboard too, impacient to get going and see if Zoro was alright. While Luffy watched as Naruto and Sanji moved through the front doors towards their boat.

The rest of the cooks watched their departure, while Patty and Carne tried one last surprise attack on Sanji.

"PAY BAAAACK!" "HERE IT COMES, SANJI!" Both jumped him from above. Yet only touched empty air; Sanji pushed Naruto's head low, shifting himself forward and around. Two solid upper-kicks to their jaws, and the cooks were sent flying back.

"Well that was just pretty stupid," Naruto said, Sanji guiding him to the boat. "Not like I'd ever do anything like that to Sasuke."

The blondes, one a man the other a boy, nearly reached the waiting nakama ahead. Before a voice stopped both in their tracks.

"Sanji…Naruto…." Zeff's voice cut through them. "Take care of each other."

Both of his students, one across years the other only a month, were stifling at those words. Never once had Zeff used Sanji's name with such affection, neither had Naruto heard someone so filled with pride and concern for him over the 12 years of his life.

THe scene that came could melt any heart, Sanji throwing his head to the ground and pour his heart to the man who was a father in all but name to the cook. While Naruto ran back, up the walls to throw his arms around the chef.

"I…I will! And I'll never forget you or any of the people, the fun, the work, the lessons or your kicks here at all Oji-san!" Naruto declared. Unbeknownst to any, using the same words and affections that Hiruzen had received from the boy, and Zeff earned from his fair treatment and acknowledgement towards the Jinchuriki.

It took ten minutes to pry Naruto's arms from the chef. With eyes that were unable to meet all the respect and acknowledgement given by the cooks, Naruto kept his head down as he moved aboard the boat. Sanji's head rose, to see Zeff whipping tears from his own wrinkled eyes in pride and pain at his protégé's departure.

With the last farewells made, Johnny and Yosaku cast off the boat and began to sail for a nearby island. Soon, the restaurant dropped out of sight, and Gin walked over to their new cook. "Hey Sanji? It migh' not be my place t' pry. But wha' did that cook do t' earn such reverence from y'?"

Sanji held Gin gaze, before a shadow covered his eyes. "Can you wait until we meet-up with the others. Then I can give that story to everyone."

Gin held respect in his gaze, before nodding at Sanji's request. While Luffy stood tall and proud at the bow.

"Alright, men! We've got two new nakama, and still need to get another back! Let's get to an island to turn over Bastard-Krieg," gesturing at the bound, gagged, knocked out waste of space on the boat.

"…then, we head to Cocoyoshi village to get Nami, Zoro, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakrua all together!"

0…...0

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT IN ALL HOKAGE IS THAT COW!" Sakura screeched. They had been sailing for some hours, Sasuke combing the horizon while Kakashi navigated and Sakura kept close watch over Zoro. Kakashi had given one gasp in that time but told her and Sasuke nothing was lost or amiss.

That is, until the sea erupted from below, and a giant, spotted monstrosity with jagged teeth and a bull-nose ring was eying their boat.

"Sea Monster! It's pro-gggrrrrrrrrr-from the Grrrrand Line," Zoro answer, trying to grasp his one remaining sword while the other hand clenched over his wounds.

"That thing is from the place you want to go!" Sasuke exclaimed, all composure lost at the sight of the sea-monster. Zoro simply clenched his teeth in response.

"Yeah…Sea Kings. I only heard rumors about them, mostly, until running into a few here and there. Apparently, the Grand Line is littered with them. One of themany reasons that Sea is called a grave-yard. Either the people there, like Mihawk, will kill you. Or the Sea monsters will do the job. Unless you're strong enough to fight them."

" _GGGWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ The giant Sea-cow (yes, a sea monster with trait of a land cow) reared its head, jaws open to hone-in on the boat.

"EEEAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Sakura cried in hysterics. For a strong hand to cover her mouth.

"If you have time to shout about it, then do something to stop it!" Zoro commanded her. "Wasted breath like that just leads to death!"

"Water-style: Giant Vortex jutsu!" Zoro turned his head, while their first sight of a sea-king left the Genin too shocked and terrified to look away.

An oversized vortex of water slammed into the creature's face, knocked the cow aside. Zoro was the picture of bewilderment, at the sight of Kakashi producing an enormous cyclone of water and channel it towards the beast. The man's left eye was still covered, his hands conjoined, and all attention was focused on where the threat had disappeared to.

"Sakura! You said before that this Arlong is a Fishamn. Zoro! Do you know if they could have any connection to that creature?" Kakashi commanded them. Though a question, Kakashi's tone carried a level of command Zoro couldn't' help but acknowledge.

"It might be," the swordsman answered. "I know enough about Fishman that they come straight from the Grand Line where a creature like it would have ventured from. Not sure about rumors of Fishmen being able to talk with other fish, but it's possible."

The Jonin nodded, only to hear the water begin to churn….far too constant to be accidental.

The Sea-Cow burst forth again, this time eyeing the vessel beneath it, not going for a quick, easy meal.

"Sensei, use a water-jutsu then a lightning one! That might force it to leave us be!" Sakura suggested.

"Perhaps, but I can't cast both at the same time. And neither elements are basic enough for Sasuke to copy and use instantaneously with his own Sharingans. Water-clone jutsu!"

The original created ten spare Kakashi's to materialized from the ocean water. Eight moved forward while two grabbed the oars in the boat.

"Don't stop until you fall apart and approach the island with Cocoyoshi village from the east, wherever an unobserved beached can be found," his instructed, himselves.

"Zoro, you're still recovering and too weakened to help against this threat. I'll tie down this creature, then catch-up with you."

"No sensei-!"

"Sakura, that is an order," cold, sharp words cut the girl protests in her throat. Kakashi's posture, voice and eye all shared the same demeanor. Fixing his Genin with the inapproachable will to have his orders obeyed.

"Wait!" one of his clones called over. "You still have Icha-Icha: Tactics in your pouch! Give it here, we can't let that book become ruined by the water or whatever that sea-cow could do?"

Everyone Kakashi grew pale at the thought of losing their favorite book. The original quickly drew it from his tool-pouch and handed it to one clone, then shifted his attention back to the threat. The Sea-monster was moving in again, as the Jonin's clones spread out to meet it, the original formed a new jutsu.

'This is a little desperate but will hopefuly work!' he hurriedly thought.

"Water style: Pulsing wave jutsu!" slamming both hands downward, Kakashi sent a pulse of water-chakra through the ocean he stood atop. Waves began churning from his hands, pulsing outwards reminiscent of the earth-wave jutsu. Pouring enough power to send the boat dozens of meters way, Kakashi's move did the same with the Sea-monster while his clones stood in-place, balancing with chakra as the waves flowed beneath them.

Kakashi himself faced the creature, sharply aware of the situation.

'He's a big enemy, but also very slow. Plus, there's no chakra around here, meaning that's no summoning-creature with a cap to its presence.. I don't think I have the kind of physical might to knock him back with taijutsu. And using large-scale lightning-jutsu might cause the water itself to become conductive. Any splash from his guy crashing down could hit me, Zoro, Sasuke or Sakrua and leave electric shocks. So that avenue it out.'

The creature emerged again, yet somehow paused at the sight of Kakashi standing on the water. The Jonin cocked his head at the look of surprise in the assailant's eyes. Before it looked around and began to move away.

'That's where I sent the boat!'

"Attack!" Kakashi ordered his clones, while his hand wove together, forming a jutsu.

Each clone drew kunai composed of water and leapt at the creature's face. They splattered immediately after, soaking the creature in water for Kakashi's next attack.

"Lightning style: Thunderbolt!" several electric charges formed in the Jonin's hands. Before casting them outwards at a very precise target.

"WWWWWGGGGGGGWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA" The cries of pain were loud and deep. The fresh salt-water from the clones magnified they electric impact of the attack, leaving parts of the sea-monster chard and smoking. Still, it wasn't near enough to hit anything fatal, and eyes of rage cast over the source of its pain.

Now both of Kakashi eyes were out. "That's right. I'm your opponent. Now, come and get me."

The Jonin's Sharingan found what he sought, then dashed straight towards the sea-creature. It dove towards him, but the Jonin easily dodged the monster, and dove beneath the surface.

Once below, Kakashi cast his gaze backwards.

'Good. The creature's taking time to turn around after diving towards me. Time I can use.'

His hands were flying at full-speed, straining to focus enough and execute the jutsu without speaking aloud and wasting oxygen. Kakashi formed a massive water-dragon beneath himself, gripping to it with his chakra and directed towards the sea floor.

His left eye had seen one part of the land beneath the waves, angled with an upwards slope. His jutsu was directed towards that section, not towards the sea-monster.

Glance over his shoulder, the Jonin noted that the creature had turned faster than he'd thought and was barely 30 meters away. Focusing ahead, he waited for the right timing while measuring his breath carefully. Drawing closer to the sloped ocean floor.

The sea-monster was faster, moving closer as the jutsu streamed towards its target. 30 meters….25 meters…10 meters….

'Now!'

The water-dragon failed, with the jaws of the sea-monster wide open! The sea-cow's maw closed around him, and locked tight. The creature was still moving, feeling around the mouth-full of sea-water for its target. Only for its eyes to wide-CCGGGRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWGRGRRRRRRRRRR!

Even muffled by the water, a sickening crash was made as the sea-monster had driven itself into the ground, head-first. As a bull to a matador, rage had filled its eyes and left no room to notice it was barreling straight for the solid ground.

Stunned, the sea-cow turned about in the water, until the earth began to move. Large masses of earth began shifting beneath the creature, centered on its fins. Soon there were bound, resembling gloved shackles and keeping the threat anchored to the ocean floor.

Three Kakashi's looked on, keeping their hands pressed on the earth to maintain the jutsu until the sea-cow was bound to the ground. Kakashi himself looked on from 20 meters away, incase his gambit failed.

'Earth style: Rock Shelter. This may not be the most ideal as a defensive jutsu, but it'll work to bind-down that monster for a while. Now…'

Once the jutsu was complete, the Jonin floated there, and watched the sea-monster thrash about. The restraints held and it was no longer a threat. Coving his left eye, Kakashi was straining for oxygen and began swimming upwards.

'No…too….far…' he was over 10 meters down and lacking air. Glancing up, the Jonin saw bubbles rising up, nearly forming a rounded staircase.

'Stair….' An idea came to the strategic shinobi, from instinct alone. Kakashi grasped out, channeling chakra to his hands, the same principle for water-walking. Sure enough, he gripped a solid-mass, and began pulling himself upwards through the water.

In no time, he was almost at the surface. On a reflex he refused to fight, Kakashi ripped off his mask! Breaking the surface, he took a deep, unobstructed gasped for air.

"Huuuuuuuuuhh….. …..huuuuuhhhh….hhhuuuuhhhh…" The man caught his breath, before looking back on what transpired.

'What…what was that thing? I've only seen summoning-animals in the Kage-class reach that size. It even had some intelligence.' He thought, with a stone in his gut. Thinking back to his students, and the idea of fighting multiple sea-kings at any one time, the Jonin could only imagine failure at the prospect.

"I thought that some strong allies and myself would be skilled enough to handle anything that we encounter," he muttered, staying on the surface with chakra from practiced instinct.  
"Or Sasuke, Naruto and Sakrua could learn and work together as a team to escape or survive any other threats that we found. If those things really are scattered across this place, the Grand Line. Then perhaps it would be wiser if we waited before trying to go there…" he muttered, silently.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's call travelled over the water. Immediately, Kakashi fixed his mask, then saw his Genin and Zoro close-by. Sasuke vaulted over the side, Sharingan's wide and scanning the water for any trace of the creature that attacked them. The Last Uchiha reached his teacher, before hauling him to his feet and moving back towards the boat.

"I'm alright," Kakashi assured them. "Just a little short on air. I managed to hurt him with a lightning-jutsu. Now, that sea-cow is tied-up on the bottom of the sea."

Zoro's eyes grew wide, fighting any sense of reason to disbelieve the Jonin's words. The swordsman had been knocked overboard when Kakashi had threatened Mihawk with his Chidori. After the waves sent the boat away, the Genin had needed more than some time to explain ninjutsu to the swordsman, especially how Kakashi could turn water, lightning and more elements into weapons.

Now Roronoa was feeling more and more eager to keep the ninjas with their crew, and deep trust in his captain's judge of talent and character.

Kakashi's unseen lips drew a line at Sakura and Sasuke's concerns. "Well…I was having a thought…" cool and calm filled his voice. "Sakura. Can you record that event in the Voyage Journal?"

Both Genin face-planted at that response. "Guhhahahahaha! Probably a good idea, Kakashi. Taking a Sea-King on your own isn't really a feat to be seen every day," Zoro agreed, before either could respond.

With a shrug of resignation, Sasuke's eyes returned to their surroundings, focusing only on their destination and a confrontation with Nami. While Sakura looked for any distraction and pulled the Voyage Journal from her tool-pouch.

As she began to record her sensei's escapade, Kakashi took the time to sit and breath.

'This isn't good. Within today I've used one Chidori, four shadow clones, dozens of water-clones, one water-dragon, and three simultaneous earth-shelter jutsu. All of those took a number on my chakra. Once we find Cocoyoashi village, Zoro will need to recover from the rest of his wounds. Sasuke, Sakura and I will observe and report. Then wait for Luffy and the others to arrive. Before making any moves."

One hour later, the boat reached the shoreline of the Conomi Islands. Zoro demanded that he was fine and stood up, dragging their boat up the shoreline to hide it. Kakashi decided arguing wasn't worth the effort and helped him do the same. Soon the boat was left in the trees, and the group began to plan-out what to do next.

"Sensei. How do you want us to look for Miss. Nami? This isn't like Tazuna-san's village. We need to stay hidden or inconspicuously, not move around where anyone can spot us." Sakura surmised. It may be reciting a textbook, but her recollection of the principles gave the group somewhere to start.

"We won't learn anything if we just stand around here," Zoro disagreed. "I'm going to explore, see what there is to find." The swordsman strode forward, but Kakashi stopped him.

"No, Zoro-san. This situation is something of an unknown. Walking ahead blind might bring more trouble in. We still don't know for absolute certainty if Nami is here. It's only the most plausible case."

The swordsman couldn't move, gripped by Kakashi's tone. The Copy-nin had adopted a mission-focused mindset, completely. One from a person who had done over a thousand missions, most them higher-ranked.[1]

"First, we need to make a camp, or find somewhere to regroup. That will give us a place to look for the others, and if no one returns, we'll know if they are in a predicament. Otherwise, if things go badly, then we'll have a safe spot to recover at." The Jonin had already taken-in their surroundings, and had a flexible plan laid-out to share with the others.

"This place doesn't have much foliage, and from the short grass or broken branches, it seems people pass through here often. We need to find a cave, or an abandoned house to stay in. The boat needs to come with us too, for a quick escape if we need one. Once we find somewhere, you and Sakrua will go and look around overtly, while Sasuke and I take a more subtle, unseen approach."

"Zoro. Both of your swords were broken by Mihawk, meaning only your green-hair and earing can give away your identity as a bounty-hunter. I have some hair-dye stored away, so you can pass-off as a wonderer with Sakura. Ask around about this place, but do not mention Nami by Nami by name. Understood?"

Sakura and Sasuke and Zoro nodded. With them in agreement, Kakashi moved over to the boat, drawing a storage-scroll from his vest. Place it over the boat, Kakashi woven his hands in various signs. In a flas, smoke emerged and the boat was gone from sight.

"What! Kakashi, I thought you wanted to keep that boat for a quick getaway!" Zoro shouted.

"He does," Sasuke replied, from a smug look on his face. "Kakashi sealed the boat into that scroll he placed on top. Ninjas like us can cause physical objects to become coated with chakra and sealed into small loads, for easy transportation."

Zoro blinked at the Uchiha. Then resigned himself. "Walking on water, fighting with elemental powers, eyes that can see things before they happen, and turning large objects into ink. Sure, why not add to the it."

Kakashi smiled at the sight, placing away from scroll he had used. 'Good thing I wrote-up several of these into case we needed them.[2] Also, I suppose it's a good thing I had the forethought to seal-away that treasure Captain Luffy had kept on the Merry inside of a few scrolls.'

0…...0

Elsewhere on the sea, the other half of the Straw Hats were cruising towards a nearby Marine base that Gin had designated as the closest. The Man-demon himself stood against cabin wall, watching his new crewmates. Naruto and Luffy with up at the bow, the smaller boy on the other's shoulders after they had fought together over that seat. Ussop was crouched over his supplies, making new ammunition stars. Krieg was still out-cold and guarded by Johnny and Yosaku, while Sanji had gone indoors to make lunch.

Gin was shifting about, unfamiliar with such a carefree group.

'Well, no point'n dwellin' on it. We'r makin' good time and should reach tha' base soon.'

"Uhh, hey, Gin!" Ussop called over.

"Once we get this this base, you should probably hide inside while we turn Krieg over to the Marines. None of us are wanted by the Navy except you, and it might cause some problems. Plus, if you know this base, do you think the officers might try to skim some of Krieg's bounty for themselves?"

Johnny and Yosaku had been listening, "Hey, that's pretty good thinking, big-bro Ussop. And, you are still sure about giving us most of the bounty for this guy? I mean, big-bro Luffy was the one who knocked him down so hard."

"No problem there, Johnny!" Luffy called form the bow. "Money and treasure aren't as big as adventure. And you guys probably need that money more than we do, and never would'a beaten Krieg on your own anyways."

Both of the swordsmen collapsed, their spirits low by the truth in Luffy's words. Gin himself nodded, pushing down the flicker of guilt at turning his former boss into prison.

"I agree with'ya Ussop, and I'll stay below deck when th' time comes. And I know this base because Krieg was plannin' to raid it after getting' a new ship. It's run by a Commodore, "Pristine Principles" Godfrey. Th' man's know for stickin' t' regulations and rules. Krieg thought flyin' a Marine flag and actin' to turn himself in would sucker the guy and let'm take whateva' Krieg wanted."

"Hagglin' over Krieg's bounty shouldn't be an issue."

Ussop nodded at Gin's assurance, quietly glad since they didn't have Nami around to haggle for a higher price.

 _BOOOOMMM SPLASH!_

"AAAHHHHHH!" "Captain!"

"What's wrong out here!" Sanji exclaimed, bursting through the door. Glancing around he saw nothing off the port side, even as the boat rocked from the waves.

"Bibg-bro Sanji!" Yosaku called over. "That was a cannon-ball that hit the water off the standard. And it knocked big-bro Luffy overboard!"

"Shit!" the cook cried out. "You and Johnny stay beside Krieg to make sure he doesn't' wake up and pull anything on us! I'll grab that Rubbery deadweight."

Yet when Sanji got there, Naruto was climbing aboard with Luffy over his shoulder.

"Hey there, Sanji-senpai! Luffy fell off the boat, but I ran over the water and pulled him out before too long," the blonde explained, with a tumbs-up.

Nodding at the quick, thinking, Sanji's attention moved to find the source of the explosion. Gin was beside him, looking at the Marine ship a few hundreds yards away.

"Damn. Naruto and the Don were looking ahead, while th' rest o' us were gathered on the port side. That ship crept up on our blind-spot," the experienced Gin observed. While the boat drew closer.

"Chichichichichichichichi! Now what has brought such lowly begins as these to my path, here? Interfering with Marine business."

All of the Straw Hats aboard looked up, spotting a line of marines with the rifles leveled towards the boat and a single canon on the bow. Behind the line of men, an officer stood under a hood, with rat-like whiskers on his cheeks.

"Hey, why'd you shoot at us! Can you not see what's infront of you!" Naruto called up.

For the marines to smirk a the boy, following their officer's lead.

"I am Marine captain Nazumi," the crooked figure spoke, his voice a slippery shrill of superiority. "This territory is occupied by Arlong pirates, and no wayward sailors may approach until the marines have removed them. Move along now before you suffer true damage."

Sanji frowned at the man, while Gin drew his double-barrel pistol. Luffy had recovered by then and pouted at the marines.

"Hey! That's not nice to do! Don't sink my ship, or I'll kick your ass! And if you know where Arlong is, can you take us to him?" the small-minded captain suggested.

"Chichichichi! Silly boy. Do you honestly not know who I am. That you can intimidate me in any conceivable way?" Captain Nazumi jeered from far behind his men. "Sink that ship and remove them. They are a justifiable obstruction to our duty here, and need to be removed in the most expedient way."

"Gum-gum: Pistol!" Luffy had enough, throwing out a long punch that nailed the cooked marine dead in the face, long before the imbecile could think to dodge. Then he extended both arms forward, grasping the railing of the opposite boat.

"Gum-gum: Rocket!" Several marines went down, as Luffy spread his legs to close-line them as a passed. Naruto grinned at the Monkey's style, and brought his hands up.

"Shadow-clone: jutsu!" producing three dozen copies, the shinobi led them over the water and up the haul to join in the beat-down. Gin himself grinned, before taking aim at the gunners.

Quickly both of them were shot dead, bullets right between their eyes.

Quickly, all of the crew was beaten-up and Luffy stretched one arm back towards their boat. Shooting himself forward with one arm around Naruto, straight towards Sanji and Gin.

"Gh-! Wait, straw hat you-!" _GGWWWBBAAAKKKK!_ Sanji's complaint was cut-off by Luffy colliding with him, causing the entire boat the shake.

"Whoops! Hahaha! Sorry Sanji, my bad!" the grinning captain applogized to the mowed-down cook. Who quickly rose and began dropping his foot on the younger teen's head.

"Sorry! That's- _bwang_ -no- _bwang_ -way- _bwang-_ to- _bwang_ -treat-b _wang_ -your- _bwang_ -own- _bwang_ -crew,- _bwang_ -idiot!" the scolding came, joining with one kick for every word.

"And you!" Naruto shuddered under Sanji's voice, anger and concern mixed together.

"Naruto, you're still recovering from that poison! Don't run into fights like that without thinking first!"

Naruto simply pouted, "But I feel fine, Sanji-senpai! There was a fight and I wanted to help Captain-Luffy and—" his excuses were cut-short, and a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Kid. Krieg's HM5 isn't somethin' you can jus' shrug off afta a day. Sanji's right. If we run int' a fight, let th' big guys take it." Gin bluntly declared. For Naruto to huff and cross his arms, silently promising to show them he was fine.

"Hey Gin!" Luffy called over after crawling to his feet. "I wanna talk to you about something. And Sanji, come on and get lunch ready! The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get rid of Bastard Krieg then go and get Nami.

0….0

Sakura and Zoro walked through the streets of Cocoyashi village. After finding a cave to act as a rendezvous, the group had split-up into pairs; Kakashi left with Sasuke to poke around the forests and landscape silently, while Zoro and Sakura strode through the village to spot any traces of Nami.

Most of the residences avoid them, giving way before Zoro's scowl. The swordsman's hair was a deep shade of black done by Kakashi to hide his green hair. While Sakura was under a henge, appearing like herself with a narrow forehead and the same hair-shade as Sasuke. The girl could barely hold it, though, at the depressing sights around her.

'These people…they…they look almost like those in Tazuna's village,' the sheltered Genin thought, spotting children clinging to their homes and adults with hard eyes. The shops around barely had any goods or foods to sell, and everyone was glancing about with fear.

'This place doesn't look anything like people in Konohagakure. And everyone's acting like someone bad is going to come out of the blue at a snap. What is going on here? And maybe we can help these people like w/e did in Nami no Kuni' the girl thought.

"Hey! Hey there, Mr. black-hair swordsman and the tiny girl beside him!"

Sakura stopped, along with Zoro. Turning aside, the girl's mouth hit the street.

'Wh-…..wh-' "What the, how do you have six arms! And that guy beside you has a mouth that resembles a sword-fish!" she exclaimed.

10 meters away, two figures stood at well over 6 ft. tall. One of the pair had pink-skin and a protruding mouth, sporting a red-sun tattooed on his forehead; the other teal-skinned, and a tell-tale sword-fish's nose, with a matching symbol on his shoulder.

"Well of course we do, as I'm an octopus fishman, and Crawley here is a sword-fish fishman," one of them spoke up, politely. "Now, why does the man beside you carry a sword in Arlong-Pirate territory! Identify yourselves, both of you, now!"

Yet, before either could speak, six figures pointed back at their addresser.

"Oh, my name! Well I'm Hatchan, swordsman and officer of the Arlong Pirates. All my friends call me Hatchi, though," the man politely spoke, four hands in a thumbs-up while two gave peace-signs.

Zoro made a soft grunt, placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Really? Well I didn't know you didn't allow weapons to be carried here. My sister and I got stranded on a lifeboat in a storm some days back," following a story Sakura and Kakashi had put together.

"This island was the first one we spotted, so we were just wandering to find somewhere to stay. Travelling on the seas without any weapons isn't the best idea to go for. Does your crew control this village, then?"

Hatchan blinked, while his partner eyed them carefully. But Sakura recovered her wits.

"Please!" the smart girl fell to her knees. "Please, my big brother was injured during our escape. I patched him enough to walk, but we really need a doctor to help him. That sword he carries is a family heirloom, and the only token we have of them. I…I have some money to pay you if there's a doctor here who can help us."

The fishmen turned their attention to Zoro, noting his grip on the weapon and the heavy amount of bandages.

"Huh. Well, if he's got that many bandages, he probably wouldn't be able to use any weapons at all," Hatchan declared. "And if you don't live here, there isn't much reason to collect from tribute. Crawley, let's leave them. I haven't seen them here before, and nobody here would try to use that sword on us because of what Arlong would do to them," Hatchan declared.

"The doctor's place if just around that corner," he described, 3 figures pointing out in said direction. "Head on over, then make sure to leave soon."

The pair began to move away, as Sakura rose to her feet and Zoro stepped up.

"Hey, we're looking for a girl named—Grrr!" Sakuua punched the man in his chest, right over the injuries.

"Big-brother, we won't find your old girlfriend here! Asking about her won't do anything but upset these people," the girl scolded him.

"Hmmm, a missing girl-friend, huh?" the fishman Hatchan asked, causing Sakura to panic. 'No! No, no, no, no, no, no-!' her mind drowning in dread, but keeping her face hidden by Zoro's kneeling figure.

"Hmmm. Well, let's see," Hatchi's voice continued. "No, I haven't seen any other ladies come through here at all. Nami is due to be back by now but hasn't shown-up here yet. Wonder what's taking her? Oh well, you must be a lucky guy to have a girlfriend Mr...Oh! How rude of me!"

Hatchan faced Zoro lightly. "I'm sorry, I either didn't ask or was rude enough to forget your name. Huh!"

Once again, with Sakura watching, six figurer place Hatchi in to spotlight. "Whatdoyoumean? I already told you my name. Hatchan! Nice to meet cha!" The last words were joined with six hanky's waving in farewell before the friendly fishman turned and left.

Once they were out of sight, Sakura turned back to her partner. And immediately was frozen by Zoro's glare.

"Brat….explain…that…hit. Now." His voice growled towards her. Eyes demanding answers, as pure fear rippled down Sakura's spine.

"I….I…I-II'm s-s-s-ssorry Zoro-san….uh…I-I h-hit you bec-because I was afraid if you me-men-mentioned Miss. Nami then it mi-might lead to the-them asking h-how you me-met her…O…(gulp)…Oritmighthavetippedhe-her offbeforewe-weknewwhat's…(hhhuuuu)…goingon-andmight causeherto-toleavethisislandagain."[3] Sakura brokenly explained, in fear for her life.

Zoro frowned for some minute, before merely nodding. Easing himself to his feet, he began to walk on. "Alright. Come on, let's get to this doctor. I won't be of much use if we have to fight if these open up."

Sakura followed him, towards the doctor's office. Ignorant that she had witnessed a miracle….one a hundred folder rarer than the Logia-class or Mythical-Zoan type Devil Fruits.

Roronoa…Zoro…was going…in…the...correct…direction.[4]

Elsewhere on the island, Kakashi and Sasuke stood high in the tree line, scanning over a large building several stories high, sporting black flags with the motif of a saw-tooth shark across the roof.

"Guess these pirates aren't really too afraid to hide where they are. If Nami is connected to these guys, staying here will let us see her before too long," Sasuke observed. Focus solely on the target of their role on the island.

Kakashi kept a more open eye on their target.

"Perhaps. But there is a lot more to see here than that, Sasuke. For a start, this base is a clear sign for how to find them to anyone. If a Marine ship were passing by then they could simply report it somewhere and a large fleet could be sent in with orders to remove them. That certainly hasn't happened at all, there aren't any traces of a fight along the walls or inside the bay, nor any traces of those canon-weapons at all."

"Everyone on this island likely knows these pirates are here as well, yet they haven't removed them. What does that tell you?"

Sasuke glared at his sensei, before the more rational part of his mind began to process those facts. Several moments passed as the boy worked to uncover and fit different pieces together, while Kakashi continued to spy on their target.

"They aren't afraid of being caught," Sasuke muttered. "Or they might have some contacts to ensure the Marine either don't know they are here."

"That, is a better answer," Kakashi acknowledged. "I've counted at least 40 different pirate down there, thus far. Including Arlong himself in that deck-chair. Plus, we aren't certain if—"

"There!" Sasuke hissed, passionately. Following his outstretched hand, Kakashi saw the doors of the building had opened, with a familiar orange-haired girl passing through them. From a distance, he spotted her moving a wooden bow-staff into collapsible pieces, then storing it down her cleavage.

Pushing some perverted thoughts aside, the Jonin also spied Nami's uncovered shoulders. 'That's the same exact mark as the flags. She must have kept the tattoo hidden beneath sleeves the entire time with Zoro and the others.

"So, she is one of them…traitor!" Sasuke growled, his shoulders tense as the beytral of another benevolent figure creeped into his mind.

"Sasuke." The tone in Kakashi's voice brought Sasuke to a halt. The tones were deep, focused and cold, the byproduct of a former ANBU. "If she is with the Arlong Pirates, then a confrontation with them might be coming once Luffy, Naruto and the others arrive. I'm going to stay here and tally-up their strength and try to move in closer to their base."

"You are to stay here. Should something happen within their base and I lose an inconspicuous way out, a distraction from you will be essential."

Sasuke stayed in-place for a time. Two emotions warring inside his conscious, follow the orders and keep and edge, or give in to his instructs and confront the traitor.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kakashi fixed him with a demanding glare. "Should you follow her, then you would be following your brother's advice. Pursuing hatred and vengeance at the expense of everything else." Kakashi watched carefully as Sasuke went through dozens of reactions.

Shock was first, before giving way to anger. Reflection followed, all clear to see on the boy's face. The Hatake kept an expecting eye trained on his student, until Sasuke let a long, shuttered breath pass. And nodded.

Satisfied, Kakashi vanished, moving closer to the base, unseen and unheard. Electing to use conventional stealth and avoid needless chakra-consumption, any and every shadow, blind-spot or gap were opportunities for him to move. Too fast to be spotted and completely aware, it took minutes for Kakashi to reach a shadow inside the front doorway near the roof. Deducing that many tall fishmen would typically look ahead or downwards, he listened, felt and smelt for any clues or advantages that could be found.

"Hmmmmr. That damn Marine Nazumi's several hours late," one voice, sharp and jagged came from outside. "The scummy human is often very prompt whenever I send a message for him."

"Chew…you don't think the skinny rat would've gone turncoat and squeeled to the Marine's, do you Arlong?" A response came, causing Kakashi's eyes to narrow.

'So that's Arlong's voice,' he focused on the conversation, as a third voice came up.

"Hhh. That would have meant incriminating himself along with us. You remember the deal our boss made, he get's to a tied bonus for keeping attention away from this island and our business. Maybe Momoo got hungry and swallowed their boat, the garbage humans wouldn't be able to handle that giant sea cow."

"Shahahahahahahahahaha! That's a good point, Kuroobi. Still, now would be a bad time for our friend's appetite to get the better of him. Nami's getting a little too close to fulfilling our bargain."

As Arlong mentioned that name, Kakashi's eyebrow flickered slightly.

"You know, I still can't believe that she's served us with such loyally since for these eight years now. She knew the consequences after that red-haired woman was killed by you, Arlong, but even Celestial Dragons that Aladdin described put family first and foremost."

"Chew…just goes to show how terrible humans are. All they want is power and survival, without any higher goals or fidelity."

"Boss! Boss, boss!" an new cry broke into the conversation, filled with urgency.

"There's a Marine ship within half a kilometer of here! They're from the Branch 77, and are getting ready for a fight!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed, curious to follow the consequences; but his ears picked-out several footfalls running for the door. 'Damn! It's a risk but-' keeping himelf hidden thorugh balance and chakra gripps on his feet, the Copy-nin's hands began to weave signs. "Transperency-jutsu." Cloaking his body with chakra, the masked ninja was soon invisible, and measuring his chakra-consumption carefully while Arlong's voice came back.

"Branch 77, is that right!"

"Yes, that's the one, Arlong," the messenger replied.

"A new comer then. Alright, Chew, pay them a visit and negotiate with the man in-charge. If 2,000,000 isn't enough for them to overlook us, then kill everyone on-board!" At his command, several dozen splashes came from the courtyard, joined with a loud blast that Kakashi recognized as a canon-ball.

"Oh no! It's head straight for Arlong and Chew by the door!" making Kakashi nervous. 'I need to move, and most of the crew are outdoors now. From their scents.' Rapidly but maintaining his transparency, the Jonin moved through the halls via the ceiling. Finding one room with an open window and hiding nearby with a view outside.

He watched as the canon-ball was incoming straight for Arlong, his eye narrowing as nobody moved to stop or avoid it. The projectile was coming in towards Chew, but he was quickly thrown aside by a hulking figure with a black-mane of hair and bright yellow shirt. "Arlong!" many of the fishmen shouted, and the canon-ball neared his head. To be caught in the fishman's mouth, and shattered by his jaws moments later.

"Whoa. He crushed a canon-ball." "Those jaws are terrifying."

"Chew…boss, I could have avoided that. You didn't need to intervene," the crewmate who had been thrown aside responded. Arlong spat the pieces of iron and gunpowder form his mouth, before turning to his subordinate.

"Chew. If you had evaded it, that ball may have hit a column and damaged Arlong park. I know very well that you are strong, just as you know I would never let any of my crew be harmed unnecessarily, brother," the being responded. With more than a glimmer of concern in his eye that Kakashi could easily see.

"So, what about the talks?" a familiar voice came, from a pale fishman wearing a dark blue gi and built as a fighter.

"Cancelled." Arlong answered, followed by rousing shouts from the others. They were eager to get stuck in a fight. "Chew…pity Hatchan went into the town. There's no point wasting the time and the exercising to take out the trash. Kuroobi, let's take five others and deal with these wanabe idiots. I'm going to double-check those sea-charts Nami drew-up, then we'll take care of them."

Kakashi kept a close watch was they departed. Barely anything followed for several minutes until the group returned.

"Any issues?" Arlong questioned them.

"Chew…nothing all at. Those sea charts from Nami's work were perfect, as they always are."

"We just removed the rudder from their ship by moving underwater, then repositioned a reef down below into a strong current. A whirlpool form and the boat was dragged to the seafloor without any problems," Kuroobi's voice joined-in.

"We know everything about these waters, from the winds to the currents and the depths. Though I admit most of that is due to the records Nami drew up. If she can be persuaded to make more of them for us to cover all the world's oceans, nothing would be beyond our reach to rule or control."

This suggestion was followed by a loud sigh from Arlong. "I know. She's brilliant. She would be critical in the creation of the Arlong Empire. But it's a shame she's been so successful with our deal."

"I know..chew. Still remember the day that tiny brat had watched you kill her mother, and made a deal to buy her village back for a hundred-million bellies."

Unbeknownst to them, that caused Hatake Kakashi's blood to freeze….only the man's trained senses let him follow what came next.

"That's correct. We agreed on it eight years ago. And I'm the kind of man who always keeps his promises when it comes to money."

Kakashi had heard enough. Try to restrain his emotions and not reveal himself with Killing-intent, the Jonin slipped away from Arlong Park.

 **End.**

 **To clarify the encounter with Momoo. I was telling it from the Mugiwara and Ninja's mindsets. And none of them know Momoo has a name. Plus, the sheer size of a Sea King or similar animal would only have comparisons to Summoning-creatures or Biju in Naruto. Humans with amazing power isn't something too unfamiliar to Kakashi, but something on a Sea-King's scale or the kind of power from an Admiral would likely be the only things that would be revelations to him.**

 **That is why running into Momoo shook Kakashi more than Mihawk's presence did. Also, I hope I was able to capture the essence of how Kakashi himself fights in this chapter. Rather than just throwing in the iconic skills that different characters use in-series, I always want to focus on their tactics, their mentalities, their MO towards a fight; balancing iconic skills with their own mentalities and actions in a fight.**

 **I actually placed this chapter on-hold after some PM's asking about a new chapter for my other story Hanyou Family came in. I hadn't updated it in nearly 4 months, so I placed that one as a priority. Now that it's finished, I will endeavor to keep updates more balanced.**

 **To tell the truth, this chapter didn't take too long to write once I returned to it, and I am glad to have one of my favourite character on the scene now! Hatchan! I love that octopus fishman, and his quicks can be pretty fun to write! Aside form him, I do hope that the hypocrisy and prejudice from the Arlong Pirates was well-established here.**

 **Along with Arlong's character and priorities. A lot of people cast Arlong into the same light as Don Krieg, but both men had one critical difference: Arlong's highest priority was his crewmates, treating each of them with true brotherhood and deeply concerned and angry when they were hurt. Don Krieg viewed his crew as an expendable means, while Arlong valued his crew above everything and would never hurt or abuse them at all.**

 **[1]** **-Naruto databooks. Prior to taking a Genin Team, Kakashi had completed 1,141 missions total; including 414 B-ranked, and 298 A-ranked. The only characters with more completed official mission to their credit are the individual Sannin.**

 **[2]** **-Kakashi may not have been credited with this skill in-canon. But his skills with Fuinjutsu were sufficient to create a successful Evil-Sealing Seal over the Curse-mark Orochimaru gave to Sasuke. I doubted the complexity of the latter fuinjutsu would be higher or more intricate than standard storage-seals. Plus, this also means that if Kakashi can makes more scrolls, the Straw hats can store more treasure in them, and avoid it being stolen by people who don't comprehend where the treasure is hidden. Of course, there are some down-sides as well.**

 **[3]** **-Sakura might be less than useful most of the time canon before Tsuande beat some common sense into her. Here, a) there was no Sasuke to distract her, b) no Naruto to annoy her, c) she was serious after seeing how people were living under Arlong, d) 1 month of some real-life work to put her mind to.**

 **[4]** **-This is not a total gag! It happened for a reason in the following chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hostile Encounters

**Chapter 13: Hostile Encounters, of words and swords.**

 **Note to Leaf Ranger: I have been combing this chapter for weeks and fell far behind on my updates. I still appreciate and value your input as a BETA Reader, but I decided the other readers had waited long enough for the next chapter of this story.**

 **Alright. I am officially closing the results for who will fight Arlong in the next chapter. The Results:**

 **1)** Luffy vs. Arlong: 17

 **2)** Kakashi vs. Arlong: 10

 **3)** Sasuke+Naruto vs. Arlong: 3

(Note=To me, the only way Sasuke and Naruto could have won against Arlong, would be Naruto pulling out his inner-demon. I had multiple scenario's planned so this fight would have some parallels with both of them against Haku without being a carbon copy. And the repercussions of the rest of the crew seeing that side of Naruto.)

 **To be honest these votes actually surprised me, but majority rules in this case and I will stick with the popular demand. Luffy vs. Arlong, while Kakashi has his own job to do…**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

"Where is it? It was right here just yesterday morning! How could that much treasure have disappeared like that!" Nami screeched near the top of her lungs.

"Nami, be careful with how loud you are. Or Arlong and the others might notice and come looking."

The navigator's head rose to a doorway, and the comforting sight of a tattooed woman older than herself, her face carrying patience and assurance.

"I'm not doubting that the loot you found was here when you left. Why don't you go over what happened? Is there a chance they might have hidden the treasure somewhere aboard?"

The girls were in the Going Merry's Meeting Room. Nami's eye made another sweep around the room, but nothing stuck out, or came to mind.

"No. Those guys weren't smart enough to hide their stuff like that, Nojiko. And I made sure the ninjas never left this boat carrying anything. The last time I saw the treasure was just before the older one was carrying those scrolls in here," pointing to a stack of five over in one corner.

"He didn't leave carrying anything else, and when I asked he said they were some personal belongings he wanted to bring along.

Frustration clawing through her, Nami walked over to the table. Pulling out a chair before she slid, planting her elbows on the table and resting her head in her palms.

It was morning, following her first restless night since running in to Luffy and Zoro. At the first sight of dawn, Nami had moved the Going Merry from the wharf at Arlong Park. But after she went looking for the treasure, the unpleasant revelation ensued.

Raising one hand, it curled in a fist and slammed on the table.

"Damn it! This is the third time I've searched for it! I know it was here before I left! All that treasure! I never thought to check on it after Don Krieg arrived before throwing Ussop overboard. Then I had to stay outside to watch where I was sailing too and was so distracted worrying those damn ninjas chasing me. Once Arlong Park came in sight all the fishman grabbed my attention and I never even though to take look in here!" she cursed into the air.

"Hey, get your chin-up. You're still more than close to that 100,000,000 and selling this ship would certain net us a least a few million anyways," Nojiko coaxed, sitting down opposite to Nami.

"Please, save it Nojiko. If I can find where this loot was moved to, then I'll one be one small job away from that goal. We could even pocket those few million you mentioned for selling this boat," Nami growled lightly.

"Well. You'll just have to put up with my optimism," The older sibling reminded her.

"I can't let my little sister drag herself down like that at all. You remember what Bellemere would say, don't you? Keep on smiling even during hard times. After all, you still have me and our home,"

Some minutes passed in silence, before Nami raised her head, glancing around the room. Memories of the few brief days with three boys were found in every corner, even the injured partners they had picked-up, and a bright, smiling boy with blonde hair.

Eventually she stood up, with a smile that shocked Nojiko to her core.

"You're right," a murmur came from Nami's tiny smile. "Dwelling on set-backs probably wouldn't be what she would want at all. I just need to keep working harder to fill-out this bargain," her arm moving to the hate-filled tattoo on her left shoulder.

"It…it's been a while since I visited her. Hasn't it?" a rhetorical question came from Nami, while Nojiko remained stumped in her seat.

"Come on. Let's get going."

Minutes later the sisters left the ship and were moved along the coastline towards a destination they knew all too painfully. Nojiko herself kept a close eye on her surrogate-baby-sister, working up the courage to ask.

Soon they found the grave. A simple cross on the cliff-side, overlooking the bay. Nami stepped forward, kneeling down before her true mother's resting place

"Bellemere…I'm…sorry I haven't come here for a long while. And for losing the money somewhere on the way back," a soft voice came passed the lump in her throat.

"I've been busy. Things with Arlong haven't been as bad as they could be. Now, I'm just 13,000,000 bellies away."

"I was gone for a long time on this last trip. I even ran into a couple of Marines and other pirates from the Grand Line. Some wanted me to join them. I said no, you know I care about Cocoyoshi village and Arlong too much to do that. But…"

The girl took a deep breath passed through her, forcing tears from coming to her eyes.

"But I admit. I'm having some trouble forgetting this one group I found…"

"N…Nami?"

"Hmm? Yeah, what is it Nojiko?" she asked.

"You…back there on the boat. You actually smiled. I know how rare that is for you after Arlong came here. What came across your mind to bring something like that out?"

"hhhhhhhh. Well," a downcast looked crossed over the enslaved navigator's face.

"This time…the group I suckered to get that ship. They…they were different from everyone else I found before. I…I just went with them for a quick ride, but soon we ran into more than a few tight-squeezes, and they had my back."

Several memories came to her mind, of storms and stupidity, or the different fights she had been forced into by Luffy and Ussop. A group of three children came through her mind behind them, girl-talk, and a pair of boys that reflected two side of herself, the avenger and the joker.

"The truth is. When I was with them I…I completely forgot about the pain I bear. We went through quite a bit, but then…then more people came, and they…they almost reminded me of myself, and of Bellemere."

"A group of kids and this grey-haired man, their teacher. You probably wouldn't believe what I could tell you about them. But…two boys…they reminded me a lot of myself."

"We're nothing like you, betrayer!" an angry voice invaded their privacy. Nojiko whirled in surprise, finding two children she did not recognize standing within the forest some meters away. One had long pink hair and made concerned glances at her partner; a dark-haired boy with deep fury channeling towards Nami.

"You even mentioned the name of the man who murdered your own mother, and even speak about working for him with pride!" the boy accused her, with red eyes dotted with three tomoes orbiting the pupils, two in one, a single in the other.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl spoke up, "You heard from Kakashi-sensei, didn't you? She does that for a reason, to help her village become free. She deserves a chance to explain herself more than that."

"Excuse me," Nojiko interposed, stepping between them and her younger sister.

"To start off, who are the pair of you, and why have you come here? And second, what do you know about us at all, or our lives and struggles?"

The younger girl stepped forward to reply, but Nami beat her to it.

"Sasuke and Sakura?! How and when did the both of you get here?!"

"Umm…K-Kakashi-sensei was able to track you Miss. Nami," Sakura responded. "Back at the Baratie I talked with Johnny and Yosaku about where Arlong has been hiding, and we realized you were coming here. We arrived here yesterday but decided to look around the village to see what was going on. Kakashi-sensei went into Arlong-park and-"

"Somebody did what!? If he get's caught then Arlong will be angry and-…."

The sisters' exclamations were silenced, by a slicing prick across their cheeks. Nami raised her hand, feeling a warm sensation trickle obetween her figure-tips. Drawing it back, a thin line of blood covered her palm.

"He won't get caught," Sasuke spoke in an icy tone, his arm extended before an upwards gesture followed. A pair of slicing edges skimmed past their ears, seconds before Sasuke caught them in his fingers; two shuriken connected to his hand by a thin wire appeared.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you do that?!" Sakura pleaded with him. "Kakashi-sensei told us how Miss. Nami was being extorted into working for him! None of this is her fault?!"

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Nami and Nojiko.

"Kakashi is a Jonin, an elite ninja. He won't get caught sneaking around unless he wants someone to find him. He was inside yesterday when those marines attacked and overheard Arlong talking about a woman he killed, your mother."

Noticing the reactions from the two women before him, Sasuke folded his arms, keeping disparaging eyes trained on Nami.

"There aren't any Fish-men around, we made sure before coming out into the open. So, are you able to explain why you are working to help the man who has your mother's blood stained over his hands, unavenged?"

"Because from what Sakura learned from the villagers here, you joined Arlong willingly and betrayed your home and family just for creature comforts!"

Nokijo frowned at the boy, reminded of another she had met the day before who was stupid enough to attack Arlong Park. She began to walk over to the boy, only for Nami to shove past her and swing a hay-maker at him, first.

The boy shuffled back to avoid the hit, while the girl duct out of the way. Nami's hand slipped into her cleavage, pulling out the sections of her bow-staff and taking swings at Sasuke. Sakura watched as the Uchiha effortlessly evade all her strikes, use only millimeters of distance between them.

Nami herself sun around, thrust the butt of her staff outwards. Only for Sasuke to sidestep and cut at her hand with a kunai in his left. With a scream, Nami dropped her weapon and fell to her knees, but Sasuke was not finished. The boy stepped back his arms outwards in a dramatic-stance, as Nami was fixed in-place, bound by several ninja-wires wrapped around her entire body.

Nojiko and Sakura gasped at the sight of Nami trapped in Sasuke's grip. As the Uchiha's face remain a mask of iron, he pulled harder, causing Nami to whiper, the thin wire cutting into her skin.

"Stop!" Nojiko rushed forwards, calling Sasuke's attention away from his prey.

"Nami is my little sister, and she already has to suffer enough under Arlong's enslavement! Tell me, how did you meet Nami, and what right do you have to disparage her over our dead mother?"

Sasuke glared at the older girl, a cold, piercing look, but not for long. Shuriken quickly severed his wires, and Nami slumped forward free from his trap. Sakura suddenly appeared between her teammate and the other two, her hands raised to press them apart

"Stop! Miss. Nami was part of the pirate crew we had joined around one week ago. They promised to help us find our way back home after we became separated from it. During an attack by a Pirate called Don Krieg, Miss. Nami stole our ship, the Going Merry."

Nojiko blinked, trying to process how such young children could be accepted onto a pirate boat. As Sakura's green eyes met Nami's distorted brown.

"We managed to follow you here, Miss. Nami. Yesterday, Kakashi-sensei overheard Arlong gloating about killing your mother and about the deal you made the buy the freedom of your village for 100,000,000 bellies. But I'm guessing that you couldn't find the treasure on-board?"

Nami blinked, before shooting to her feet. She lost her footing, though, and Nojiko caught her before the ground could add further agony.

"Where? You didn't' leave it at that restaurant, did you?!"

Sakrua shook her head.

"Kakashi-sensei hid the treasure on-board the ship. In a way that only a ninja could find it, in-case someone tried poking around the and stole it. Or Luffy-san wasted all of the treasure on food. If you tell us what is going on here, then Sasuke and I might be able to uncover it for you."

Nami blinked, while Nojiko eyed everyone carefully, with her own ideas in-mind.

"Nami," calling her sister's attention.

"We need to get those cuts and your hand taken care of. As for the two of you."

"Follow us. If you want to know the truth, then out in the open is not the best place to share it. We'll lead you to our home. But, only if you both promise not cause any trouble with the Arlong pirates. We don't' need you solving our problems for us, by making them even worse."

Sakrua dropped her arms, but…

"I don't see anything that needs further explanations," Sasuke spoke up.

"These eyes can see far more than an average human can. Nami has betrayed you and your mother by not taking revenge on the man who killed her. Eight years have past, that you have spent working as his underling, rather than dedicating yourself to revenge. Pursuing it for the death of your family was something you refused to even consider, even so far as to take his mark on your shoulder and wear it with pride. You—"

"Shut-up!" Nojiko hissed. She met Sasuke's eyes, wide and carrying a fury that lit a spark of fear in the self-righteous avenger.

"Revenge. Listen carefully, and ensure that you understand, boy. I don't care who you are. If you despise Nami for your own reasons then that is none of my business. Though I can tell you cannot comprehend our lives, because you lack the most crucial element for revenge."

Sasuke was filled with a fresh wave of hate, her accusations at the words from his old brother coming forth to his mind.

"Patience. It takes time. Should you know of our mother, then you know I suffer as well… Revenge is not an easy path for one to carve out. You don't have what it takes to suffer for revenge. I can tell. You believe it has to be pursued and honed, consuming your every thought for all minutes of the day. But should you rush, and take revenge before you are truly ready, then I can guarantee you will fail, and those you care about will find no rest because you were too foolish.

As her tirade finished, Nojiko turned along the path, supporting Nami with one arm over her shoulders.

"You don't have the patience to suffer for revenge, as we have for all this time. If you want to learn more, then follow us. Or run off and let all of it be for nothing."

Sakura blinked, before turning to Sasuke. His sharingans were no longer active, and the boy even appeared shaken and chastised. Wordlessly, Sakura placed a hand on her crush's shoulder. After a quick glance, they both followed Nojiko into the forest.

Elsewhere on the island, Zoro strode down a path near a series of rice-patties. Glancing around to see no fishmen there, he ducked into the nearby foliage and began to move about. Before taking light stop by a tree. His hand moving to bandaged token Hawkeyes had left.

'Hhhhhhhhh. I definite owe one to Sakura for finding that doctor yesterday. It was annoying how the man made a big deal out of nothing while he was patching me up. But, from what we learned, the guy definitely needed the money to meet Arlong's monthly tribute."

As the symbol of said pirate crew came to his mind, Zoro raised a hand to his forehead,

'Damn it. This business with Nami really was worse than I'd ever thought it to be. Working for the bastard for the past eight years, and stealing enough to buy freedom for her home on the side? I never thought she'd have the selflessness for that.'

'There's no point starting anything until Luffy and the others get here. Still, spend time only with these ninjas has been pretty awesome. Nobody told them that stupid joke Nami, Luffy and Ussop use about me getting lost. I really hope that doesn't become a running-gag with the others.'

Shrugging off his thoughts, Zoro stood up and began to move towards Nami's house.

"Kakashi made a good call sending me to keep watch for the other once they arrive. Now, if I only find where those damn fishmen moved the coastline to," he grumbled, ignorantly lost once again.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura had followed Nami and Nojiko into a tangerine orchard. Sakura glanced around, smiling at how well-tended the fruit-trees were, some flowering with the season and others with fresh fruits ready to pluck off their branches. Trying to distract herself from the storm churning in Sasuke's eyes.

'Sasuke-kun…why would he attack Miss. Nami so suddenly like that? He's not as angry as he had been after we were dropped here by that Genie, but I'm still a little scared to even say anything to him. He wasn't like this at all back at the Academy, no matter what came up or who said anything to him. Why has this business with Miss. Nami leaving us gotten him so riled up?'

"Sit somewhere at the table inside," Nojiko voice broke into her thoughts. Looking ahead, Sakura noticed they had come to a small house. Walking inside she glanced around, finding a single bed in the corner, a small kitchenette, and small personal touches around the house.

Sasuke did the same, until he spied a photo on one table by the wall. In it were two children younger than he was now, one with orange hair clinging the arm of a slender woman, sporting a daring hair-style with shaved-sides, short bangs and a ponytail. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and a smile that he could easily place.

"Is that her, your mother?" Sakura spoke up, while Sasuke remained silent. "She has the same kind of smile as Miss. Nami. Though...wait!" She scrutinized the sisters carefully, Nami facing the kitchen with her back to the younger girl, then pointed at the photo. "Her eyes and hair, and yours! None of you share them, and those are hereditary traits! Did she adopt you both?"

Neither of them moved for a moment. Until Nojiko set Nami down on a chair and moved into the kitchen.

"Yes, she did. Nami and I both lost our biological parents to a fight between a pirate crew and the marines when we were small children. I was a toddler, and Nami an infant. Bellemere was with the Marines during that fight and wounded quite badly. Still, she managed to rescue us both and get us back to this village through a storm."

Carrying a first-aid kit, Nojiko sat down beside Nami and began to bandage-up the shallow gashes left by the sharp-wire.

"Afterwards, she decided she wanted to be a mother for the pair of us, and we lived with her right here for years. Life wasn't too easy though, and we didn't have a lot of money for three people to live together. But, she still made the most out of what she had, and then some. Those were the happiest times in our lives. Until it was all stolen from us by a monster."

Sakura blinked, her respect and sympathy for the sisters rising further. Along with the memories of Tazuna, Inari and Kaiza's lives.

"Tell us more" Sasuke's voice came to them. He was seated at their table across from the pair. Nojiko glared at him, even causing the boy to flinch under her gaze.

"Are you going to attack us again if you aren't satisfied with the story behind our lives? What assurance can you give me that if something comes up that you disapprove of, you won't hurt Nami any further?"

Before he could respond, a heavy pouch fell on the table. Sakura was standing there, her ninja-pouch unbuckled and removed.

"These pouches contain any weapons that we carry, including shuriken and kunai. If Sasuke removed his and placed it where you could see, and we both kept our hands on the table, will that be enough?"

Everyone blinked at the youngest girl present, before Nojiko nodded her head. Sasuke did the same, confident that if danger were to come, he could still evade it and weave-hand-signs for ninjutsu. As they moved, Nami began to fidget.

"Hey, hold still, Nami. Yeah it stings, but ch'you just gotta suck it up," her sister complained.

"It's nothing, you know that Nojiko. Quit—Ow!" Nami had started in a tough tone, until Nojiko flicked her forehead none too lightly.

"Save that tough act for another time. You know you can't hide anything from me."

Sasuke…couldn't….move. The gesture he'd watched. Unconsciously, his hand rose to his own forehead. _'"Sorry Sasuke…a gentle poke came just above his eyebrows…"some other time….."_ '

After she finished with Nami, Nojiko asked they wanted any tea. With some requests, she moved into the kitchen, and began a long explanation.

"Nojiko!" Nami called over, in a callous, detached voice. "This is none of their business. If they know about my deal with Arlong, then we just need to know who to get that treasure. Then they can leave without any problems at all."

"Nami," Nojiko began, again. "If they know the full story, then it will make them back-off much easier, probably even leave instead of staying around and causing more harm than good. Like they said before, more crew members are on their way."

"Now, you children. Listen closely. Bellemere, our mother. She was the entire world to Nami and me. None of us were related by blood, but the emotions we carried for each other and the home she gave us made us true family. More than that, when Bellemere found us, she was on the verge of death from her wounds. Seeing us, especially Nami, gave her the reasons to cling to life, and she got us back to her home village through a storm that should have killed her."

"Nami and I were the reasons Bellemere found to continue living. We became the centres of her world, and her the center of ours. Our lives together was not smooth sailing. Some things like money were pretty tight, she would even starve herself sometimes to make sure Nami and I wouldn't want for anything."

The blue-haired woman laughed, half-heartedly. "Nami would even steal a few things in the village, and always had a cheeky reply for anyone who complained," with a tiny, impish grin at her sister.

"Hey!" the navigator pouted in reply. "You are the one who beat-up a boy one time, not me!"

"That was after he bad-mouthed one of our Tangerines. And you know that, Nami!" she older sibling shot back. Before the pair of them let out a soft chuckle. The moment of happiness quickly passed, and a somber mood returned.

Nojiko went into further details about their lives together. Describing a woman with an attitude nobody could match, a heart of gold towards her daughters, giving anything she could to them, no matter what it cost Bellemere herself.

"She always had a reason, or an excuse. She was on a new diet, or certain foods were better for her skin. But children and only be fooled for so long."

"Bellemere cared more about being a mother to us than anything else in her life. And…that was why…why she died."

"Eight years ago. Arlong and his crew arrived on our island. Nami and I were in the village when they stormed in, demanding 100,000 bellies for every adult and 50,000 for every child, non-negotiable. The villagers knew Bellemere couldn't' have saved-up enough to pay 200,000 for the three of us, and he didn't notice our house at first. But…she had been cooking a special meal for us, and the smoke from the chimney gave her away."

Sakura was trying to stay composed. To hear so much about an incredible woman, with the awareness that she had been murdered, was almost more than her sheltered heart could take. While Sasuke had become more aloof, until the story moved towards Bellemere's death, and the tension began to grow.

"Bellemere tried to fight back, she even held Arlong at gun-point with a rifle in his mouth. But he snapped the barrel in-half with is jaws. The village law-man, Genzo tried to deceive the pirates, thinking Nami and I could escape from the island if we hid long enough. But Bellemere knew better. She had been a marine, so it was simple for her to know Arlong had destroyed any ships to prevent us from leaving the island and telling the marines what happened."

"She proclaimed that Nami and I were her daughters, and that she refused to deny us, even if it costed her…(gulp)…her life," Nojiko's composure began to slip, while Nami's head was downcast, the memories of her pain sharp and deep.

"Arlong…he shot her. Right…in front…of us. Just as she told us, 'love you.' But that was not the worst of it."

"Huh?!" "What?!" both of the Genin spoke up.

"After he killed her, one of Arlong's men found a map of the island, that Nami had drawn. Even at ten-years-old, Nami had amazing talent as a cartographer, and that monster recognized it. So, he abducted Nami, taking her with his crew as…as virtually a slave."

Sakura gulped, while Sasuke's face was blank. Focused solely on how to comprehend being forcibly taken by the man who destroyed his life…

…..that was one fate he had been spared of.

"Arlong took me," Nami took over from her sister.

"The first thing I saw after that was how Arlong sunk five marine ships easier than you can throw through shuriken knives. He…he forced me…to join his crew…by giving me this mark on my shoulder," her hand clenching the tattoo of the Arlong pirates.

"But I still want to be free, and for my home to be safe. So, I made that deal with Arlong. I would buy Cocoyoshi village from him for 100,000,000 bellies and spend the rest of my time drawing maps and sea-charts for him."

"Nobody inside the village knows, either," she explained, shocking Sakura and Sasuke even further.

"After…he gave me…this mark. I went back to them and acted like I only cared about money. It's my problem to solve, so nobody will intervene and make things worse."

Nami raised her head, meeting the pair of Genin with eyes both desperate and dead.

"That is why I need the money onboard that ship. It's taken a while. But with the treasure onboard the Going Merry, I'll be 7,000,000 short of that goal. And if you or the others come here, talking about how you know me or try to start a fight with Arlong-"

"If we do that, then he'll…take it out on…the village and likely…kill everyone you have been working…working hard to protect all…this…time," Sasuke finished for her, his tone soft, light, a wisp in the breeze. "All of the work you've thrown in will be for nothing."

The shift in the boy's attitude left the three females stumped. Gradually, he filled his lungs, then let a cleansing breath through his mouth. With a fresh question in his mind.

"Tell me. Have you ever thought about trying to kill Arlong at all? If you're on his crew, then slipping him poison or a surprise attack would—"

"—I did," she whispered.[1] Nearly as aloud as a cricket, Nami's words stopped Sasuke easily. With a pair of wide, shocked eyes burst forth in response.

"I tried a few sneak attacks, poisoning him, even a straight-up assassination.

Her hands curled into taunt fists, her arm trembling with hatred. "I did try, and all of those methods. Failed."

Sasuke looked forward, his eyes nearly a dead as Nami's. Slowly, she dropped her head, while Sasuke tried to process what she had described. 'Failure. Failing…to take revenge…'

Several, minutes passed, and nobody said a word. It was some time before they noticed Nami had fallen lightly asleep.

"Hmmm. Talking about everything must have taken a lot out of Nami," Nojiko observed.

"Hang on!" Sakura requested. "I'll get her a blanket," rising from her chair and drawing a scroll from her pouch. In a second, she unfurled it, formed three hand-signs, and a thick blanket appeared in the middle. One she gently draped over Nami, while Nojiko looked over in awe.

After making sure Nami was comfortable, Sakura gulped down past a stubborn lump in her throat. Awe and horror filling her mind.

'Miss. Nami…you…you became little more than a slave to Arlong after what he did. Not even Inari had it that bad with Gato, or Zabuza. You must hate him, but you still pushed beyond that hatred and suffering to do what you know is right. The villagers clearly don't know, or they don't care enough to notice how badly you have been suffering for…eight…years. I can't imagine what kind of life that can be like. There's nobody in the Leaf Village who suffers that much discrimination, ostracism or carries a burden that terrible.'

"H…how…?" her eyes darted form the paper to the very real blanket Sakura had drawn.

"Where did that blanket come from?"

As the two Genin had been learning about Nami's life, Zoro was still working to find his way around the island.

"Damn it, who dropped me on top of this damn tree!" Zoro muttered, one hand on his hip, the other around the trunk of a palm-tree. And trying to figure out how he'd gotten there.

"What's the big idea of this place? Do the fishmen shift everything around like those up-turned houses back there? Still, that would be a pretty good way to keeping people on this island by making sure they'd get lost."

Once he reached the ground, Zoro spied a cloud up in the sky.

'Hmmm. It looks, kinda like one of Sasuke's shuriken. Well, guess I'll use it as a way-point to get around here,' he decided. Turning back the direction he'd come from.

'Hm! Someone's been through here recently,' he thought, bending down to examine the tracks.

'Must've just missed them. Well, no reason for them to leave, so the coast is probably somewhere around where they came from.'

He strolled off, taking a few turns, forming a pentagon of directions, everywhere but the coastline.

"OOOOPH!" Zoro grunted, stumbling back from the solid mass he'd turned in to.

"Hey, watch it-whaaaa! A Sword!"

As Zoro shook his, one hand grasped Wado Ichimonji on instinct alone. As his eyes open, a spear was flying towards him! Reflex save his life, throwing his upper body backwards, shifting his balance to stay upright.

As the spear drew back, Zoro recovered and took one step backwards, shifting Wado to a classic Battojutsu stance. Ten fishman were gathered before him, each of them armed for a fight.

"That human is defying Arlong's authority here, no weapons are permitted to be in their possession!"

"We came out here to train and looks like from free practice came a long."

"Take the sword!"

Two in the front rushed Zoro, and the swordsman fought back on instinct. Four minutes later, the clearing was littered with wounded enemies, as Zoro clicked Wado back into his sheath.

'Damn. With only one sword, that took way to long. Better make myself scarce, in case someone comes along.'

Running from the battle-site, he dashed through various trees until one he arrived at a pathway, with rice-paddies across from the forest.

"What! Damn, I'm back here again!" he cursed, but before he could run away-

"Hey! Hey there, you swordsman! Identifying your immediately!" the man cursed himself, turning around…to find a familiar sight three meters away.

"Hmm? Oh! Hey, I know you. You're the black-haired swordsman from yesterday,"[2] a tall, Octopus fishman called over, with two arms pointed upwards, and four on his waist.

"Ummmm. O, yeah, I remember you. Hatchan-san, was it?" Zoro asked, playing along since the black-dye was still in his hair.

"You remembered, nyu. I'm quite glad that you did! Looks to me like that doctor in the village did help you out yesterday. Hey, where is your sister, ~nyu? Did she get lost, or something?"

The fishamn asked, his arms flowing in wavy motions with the wind.

"Ummm. Yeah. She did," Zoro plainly lied. "This morning she wandered off to look around, but I haven't seen her since sunrise. She usually goes to look out at the sea whenever we're away from home. Kinda gets homesick."

"Hmmm. I see. I can understand that a little bit. I haven't been at my own home for over nearly 12 years now, nyu," Hatchi confessed.

"Yeah. Hey, could you tell me how to find my way to the coastline? If I walk along it, finding her shouldn't be much of a problem." Zoro suggested.

"Oh! Well, I can't let humans wander around these islands to do as they want. But missing family can still be important. Nyuu!"

The fishman grabbed a large pot nearby on the ground, lifting it to his shoulder before walking forwards, passed Zoro and grasping his hand on the way.

"Come with me. I'll head to the coastline and give you a ride in this barrel through the water. And if she isn't there, the only other place would be in the forest. Can't leave a little girl like her out on her own! ~nyu."

As the fishman dragged Zoro towards the water, Kakashi had snuck into Arlong Park. Hidden carefully, the Jonin had been watching Arlong's crew with exceptional care, along with spying on the various rooms inside of Arlong Park.

'They certainly have been there for a long time. There was quite the collection of weapons, supplies, medical resources and money stored in here. This Arlong is certainly a miser, but there was far too much in there to just be solely from a single village. He's running quite the protection-racket around here. Hm?'

The Jonin continued to explore the fortress, taking care not to be noticed by anyone. By then it was approaching mid-day, when something unexpected happened.

"Hey boss! Boss! That Marine Nezumi and his scummy crew finally got here!" a voice came from the courtyard.

"Oh, finally. What kept that man a full day late? Hatchi, you and Chew go out to meet him. Shioyaki, Mashuru, Rokoro, Itakami, Riesten! I want the five of you to hide below the waves and keep your eyes open for any funny business."

"Chew…boss, is that really necessary? We can overpower them without a sweat. You know that-chew," a familiar voice came in response.

"I don't want to take any chances, brother. He is a full-day off schedule. I would not put it passed the rat to consider turning us in somewhere and bringing more trouble down on himself Should that happen, it will be bothersome to find and negotiate with another Marine captain."

As the fishmen departed, Kakashi slipped down to the outdoors. A quick shunshin, and he was outside the walls, just far enough to still listen in on the meeting between this new arrival and Arlong.

Several minutes later, the sounds of their approach travelled over the water, and new footsteps were heard inside.

"What kept you so long, Nezumi?" Arlong opened the discussion.

"Chi. A troublesome and insolent crew decided to attack us out of the blue. They were a group of only five total, and moving to close to this island, so I decided to remove them. One had devil-fruit powers though and got a lucky shot in. Still, he is quite gone by now, so nothing should concern you at all."

Silence came for a while, before Kakahsi heard a few beings approach the table, placing stacks of paper nearby.

"Here is this month's take. I hope you enjoy it," Arlong's voice rose.

"Chi chi chi chi chi chi! I must save, those scum we ran into could certainly take lessons in their intellect from you, Arlong. You know how the world works, and how many doors can open with the right persuasion."

"Shahahahaha! Indeed! And you as well. Few Marines know that befriending me would mean they can milk the East Blue for all eternity. You and I are alike of mind in that regard."

'So, it's a pay-off to this marine captian,' Kakashi realized. 'He simply takes easy money and leaves these people to suffer. Including my comrade, Nami-san. Well, it seems I will be paying this Marine a visit as he leaves.'

Hatake Kakashi promised to himself, before listening to Arlong's rising voice.

"As a rule I hate all humans. But you are the one tolerable exception that I found. But on to more pressing matters. I have a favour that solely you can resolve. One that will bring a far larger payout than usual."

"Hm? More money," the shrilly voice, laced with greed, of the Marine came.

"Yes," Arlong spoke up. "You see, one of the people here in the village has been saving-up quite a lot of money for a while. Their plans were to buy the freedom for their people, per an agreement made between her and myself. Still, doing that would cost me a valuable crewmate, so that really isn't an option for me. Should I raise the price, things may become ugly, and their trust in my good will may decline. Plus, as one of my few flaws, I am the kind of fish-man who would never break a deal related to money."

Kakashi's single eye widened at Arlong's predicament. While Nezumi clearly caught-on fast.

"Chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi! So, you want me to seize this treasure-hoard and confiscate it? Well, how can I say no to that? After all, it is stolen property and thereby has no business being kept by such petty thieves. Otherwise, order would collapse, and thing would get out of hand."

"Hmm," Arlong's smirk was easy to hear.

"Glad to see you are so amicable. Kuroobi?"

"Yeah. Right here, Along," another officer spoke up, followed by a ruffle anyway less than a Shinobi would have missed.

"The treasure should be held somewhere near a tangerine orchard I have marked on that map. Keep the lot of it as you want. With it away…shahahahahahaha! Then that feisty little kitten will stay with my crew forever, drawing maps and sea-charts for the rise of the Arlong Empire!"

Kakashi had heard enough. Running through the new priorities in his mind, he left Arlong Park with a careful body-flicker.

'I need to warn Nami, Sakura and Sasuke of what is going on."

Elsewhere, Zoro and Hatchan were cruising along the coastline, one of them standing inside the barrel, while the octopus fish-man was paddling through the water, making small-talk.

"So, what do ya think? Piracy is a full-time job and I definitely am loyal to my captain. But once I find that missing sauce for my takoyaki recipe, I'll open a restaurant somewhere and cook day until night! ~nyu." the fish-man proudly described.

"Hmm. It sounds like a decent plan. Not sure about going for fried-octopus, though. You said yourself that you're an octopus fish-man, didn't you?" Zoro responded.

"Oh? There's no problem there from where I'm concerned, ~nyu. Humans and fishman are of different species, but we actually have the same blood-types. A few I heard of even become couples and can have kids together. If it comes to genetics, I'm closer to humans like you than any fish. It's no different than one of your kind cooking up those creatures called monkeys, another primate, to eat,"[ **3]** Hatchan explained. Before crossed two arms under his chin, taking up a pondering air.

"At least, I think that's what it's like. I don't really know a lot about these kinds of things, ~nyu."

Zoro shrugged, "Well, I'm not someone to throw around accusations or call someone's thoughts right or wrong. If that's what you want to do, then I wish you good luck."

"Why thank you! You're a real stand-up guy, you know that? Now, it seems we still haven't run into your sister yet, even after crossing the coastline twice, nyu," Hatchan commented.

Zoro frowned, trying to come up with a fresh excuse.

'Staying here might bring more questions. And I'm two swords short for a fight. Sakura-san and Kakashi-san also mentioned not bring problems down until the others get here.'

'This guy is a little of an air-head. Maybe I can trick him in the forest, then slip back to the coast and leave him to get lost.'

"You're right. She might have gone back to the village by now. Think we can move to the beach then walk back?" he suggested.

"No problem! Let's go there. You're pretty good company anyways, nyu," Hatchan agreed. Minutes later he was moving towards the beach. Once they were close enough, Zoro leapt for the sand while his guide stood up from the water.

"Follow me, I'll show you the way through."

"Okay," Zoro agreed. Letting Hatchi walk ahead while he stayed behind 'If he's out front, then I might have an easier time slipping away—'-"Oomph!"

"Huh? Something wrong up there?" Zoro had walked into Hatchan's back after one minute of walking through the tree-line. The octopus was not moving and dropped his ferry-pot.

"RRR..RRrr-rrr—rrr-WH-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what happened here to you?!" The octopus-man exclaimed. Zoro watched as he ran on ahead, into clearing filled with wounded fishmen. The same ones Zoro had fought with little over an hour before. Some were groaning in pain, have regained consciousness.

'Oh, boy,' the swordsman began to sweat. 'Better go now,' he turned to his right, while Hatchan was running ahead, looking over his crewmates.

"Men!? Wh-what..no! Who did this to you? How could this have happened to each of you? It's terrible!" he was kneeled down by two of them, trying to ease their suffering.

"H…He..Hatchi. I…I'm sorry….this guy…he!" one began to moan.

"Stop talking, Gamakento. I'll help you all back to Arlong Park, then we'll find out who did this!" The Octopus fishman began piling his brothers over his shoulders. Hatchan was exceptionally strong even on Fishman standards. Carrying ten other fishman only took effort and was far from impossible. Two of them were able to stand with help and began walking together back to their base.

But, after only a handful of stepped, Zoro dashed out from the bushing in front of him.

"Huh?! Mr. Swordsman?! I thought you were behind me."

Hatchan was surprised. And grew suspicious as Zoro's face showed a hint of panic at the sight of him carry the other fishmen.

"You! What brought you back here, human filthy! You're the one who attacked us!" a Fishman on Hatchi's right.

"What!? Fusazane, are you sure it can be him? I was helping this guy look for his lost sister earlier," Hatchan looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, that's him. He cut all of us down, Hatchi. We were just walking around, and this damn human ran out form the bushed and attacked us!"

"Hey, I was just walking around when you started that fight, dumb-ass!" Zoro growled back. For a moment, his mouth hung agape, before whacking his own forward.

'Damn. That was just stupid.'

His confession caused the Six-armed officer to freeze, while Zoro's eyes began darting around, looking for spare weapons.

"NYUUUUU! YOU BASTARD! YOU TRICKED ME AFTER HURTING MY BROTHERS LIKE THAT EVEN AFTER THE HELP YOU GOT YESTERDAY!?" The Octopus-fishman was shaking a fist at Zoro, steam with pouring from his ears.

"Fusazane! Run and find help for our brothers and get Arlong while you're at it! Ryuya! Take our brothers from my arms! If he beat all of you, then I'm the best one to take down this disgusting man, with my own six-sword-style!"

Quickly, the fishman complied with Hatchi's orders. Once his burden was gone, the Octopus reached for his back.

"Huh!?" his arms grasped for the pot he carried earlier.

"Uh-oh! I dropped my load!? It had my swords in it!" Six paired of hands grasped Hatchan's face. Quickly the octopus began spinning around, darting hither and thither, trying to find his giant gourd while shaking his head all the while.

"Uh? Of all the times?"— _swish_ —"I was that distracted"- _-swish_ -"Need my swords to fight him!"- _swisch_ -"OH, oh, oh, oh, where did I leave them?!"

"Hey! You…looking for this thing?"

Zoro's voice called over. The swordsman, now wearing a green bandana, was now holding two spare swords in his hands, standing behind Hatchan, and pointing at the clay barrel to his side.

"Huh?" Hatchan questioned, his head cocked in confusion. "Where did you find that!? And why did you tell me where it was?!"

On his part, Zoro shrugged. "Well, I needed two spare swords, so while you were distracted, I snuck past and picked up these ones off the ground," gesturing across the pathway, littered with weapons from the earlier fight.

"Plus, you said you were a swordsman. And I believe that scars on the back on a swordsman's shame," he continued. Before pushing the gourd at Hatchan with his foot.

"Here. If we're going to have a sword-duel, take 'em out and let's get started."

Several fishmen blinked, once…twice…three times. Before Hatchan remembered why he was angry and drew six cutlasses from his pot.

"Grrrrr. Don't patronize me you human! First you hurt my brothers, then you beguiled me into helping you, and now you have the gall to insult my skill by thinking yourself equal to my six-sword-style! Let's go!"

Hatchan's rage left his eyes plain white, while Zoro smirked. Drawing Wado Ichimonjo from its sheath and placing the hilt in his jaw.

"You asked for my name before. I am Roronoa Zoro. Let's see how my Santoryu can do against your Rukotoryu."[4]

He raised the pilfered Fishman swords, adapting the face of a wolf, hungry, cunning, lithe and focused.

Hatchan was a raging bull. Forceful, determined, and all too eager to lock-horns.

"Takoashi Kiken!" Hatchan charged forwards, his swords appearing to flail around him. Zoro knew better, his eyes noting how the Fishman remained upright and balanced with every step, and traced the narrow spaces between each strike. A wild hurricane of slashes, chops and stabs moving in a rhythmic flow, incredible wild yet intrinsic and efficient.

Zoro pivoted back, his blades deflected each strike, rather than becoming locked in-place to block them. The force behind each strike was incredible, pushing against the Straw-Hat's own strength. Hatchan's strike were honed by great dexterity, though his precision had room for improvement.

Zoro ducted beneath four for the blades, parried two low thrusts, and twisted his body, sending the blade of Wado Ichimonji to slip through the Octopus' guard. A cut tore through Hatchan's shirt, missing his body, while Zoro flowed with his rotation. Spinning some meters away from his opponent.

Hatchan ended his six-sword barrage, pivoting around before raising his swords. Each one pointed straight ahead, their tips meeting together, resembling a drill as he charged Zoro again.

"Nyu~Tentacle Sword: Overload!"

Meters from his target, each of the swords were drawn back, set at different angles. Zoro could barely follow them, left with only a second to choose evasion or defense.

The swordsman took a third one, counter. Crouching to push-off the ground, the green-haired combatant struck outwards, angling each his own blades to parry two of Hatchan's. The attack was thrown off, but Zoro's momentum carried further, maneuvering himself around to Hatchan's right, and cutting through his body with the blade in his left hand.

Zoro twisted himself around, to recover his footing before looking back at his opponent, panting deeply.

'Damn…feels like…that attack…ripped by st-…stitches open. And this guy…he is no joke.'

Zoro pushed his mind away from the pain searing in his chest, and rose to his full height.

'There's no mistaking it. He's definitely a swordsman, not some idiot flailing around.'

"Nyuu~~! Don't think that one cut means this is OVER." Hatchan had taken the same stance as before, barreling towards Zoro with all swords pointed forward.

"Rukotoryu: Octopus Pot Stance!"

Zoro dove aside, while Hatchan continued forwards, drilling through multiple trees, until he hit a solid rock wall head-on.

Zoro blinked at the display, then sweat-dropped.

"Orrrr…. I might have been wrong and this guy is a just a big, pink, fool."

"Damn you!" Hatchan's voice called back towards him. "You are certainly a slippery enemy! I'll need to use all of my blades to cut off your angles to slide through, then cut you apart!"

Before he charged in again.

Zoro dashed forwards to meet him. Both swordsman deciding to measure their foes before more committed attacks. Sparks were flying as they bore down on one another. The hulking fishman pressing into his dwarfed enemy, while Zoro was spinning about, following instinct and skill. The human was constantly moving to shift out of one strike or build momentum to parry another. Zoro worked to give his own attacks, but the fishman's skill closed any openings before a blade could pierce them.

Soon, both combatants looked their blades together, four of Hatchan's pressing against those is Zoro's arms, while Wado Ichimonji was blocked by the remained two inches from Hatchan's neck.

"Strength!"

"Huh! What was that!?" Hatchan demanded. "Speak up further, but no words from you can distract me!"

Zoro glared up at the Six-limbed swordsman.

"Strength. That's what this style capitalizes on. But I've sparred with a crewmate whose attacks were faster. Plus…your reasons. They are different from mine," the santoryu master declared.

"Hm. Don't think for a moment that you've measured my skills, swordsman! I'm fast enough, especially since each sword I carry weighs 300 kilograms![5] And I am fighting to avenge my crewmates you hurt beforehand! How can you say that reason is weak, foolish human?"

Hatchan pressed further into their blade-lock as he spoke. Zoro's muscles could barely hold against this stronger opponent.[6]

"That's…not what I meant," the Straw Hat swordsman groaned.

"My swords, will always carry more weight than any you carry. Not in their mass, but in the burden I carry."

Zoro's posture softened, recalling words from his rival, and other that had spoken the day before.

'Kuina. ' _One day, one of us will become the best swordsman across the world.'_ Sasuke, _'Zoro, you have to defeat him and fulfill your goal!_ ' Luffy, _'The King of the Pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew!'_ and my own vow to him, _'Until the day comes that I can take his title! I…will never…never be defeated again! Is that ok, King of the Pirates!?'_

'I failed back at the Baratie against Mihawk. And right here, this fishman is at the least a part of the suffering that Nami has put up with for eight years now.'

"I…am Roronoa Zoro. Vice-Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Under Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the King of the Pirates," he declared, proudly.

"The burden of his trust, in the promise I swore years ago, and for the sake of my crew. That is what I carry in these swords."

Zoro lowered his body, prepared for a new attack, while Hatchan blinked at his speech.

"Huh? Zoro? I thought he was a green-haired swordsman who carried three swords. Your hair is dark as the night sky. Are you really him, or just spewing hot air?"

Zoro blinked. "No. I dyed it before coming to the village so it would be harder to recognize me."

Hatchan's eyes narrowed, before widening with shock.

"Hey! If you are him, then you're a bounty-hunter, not a pirate! You must be trying to take Arlong's bounty! There's no way I can let you near my captain! Take this!

Instead of his swords, the Octopus fishman raised his head skywards.

'Good target!' Zoro thought, leaping forward to slice at his throat. But Hatchan attacked first.

"Hachi-ink jet!"

From his mouth, the octopus-fishman spewed a geyser of dark black ink. Zoro threw his head low, driving to the ground and avoiding the stream of ink, though his hair was given a fresh coat of black colour. Hatchan spun around, covering the entire forest with ink, before dousing himself.

Once he was dripping black, the Fishman began to tip-toe, carefully.

"Hahahahaha! One benefit a fishman has over a human, I can use this to escape or to hide anywhere I wish. Now you can never- _GHUKKKKTH!"_

"Santoryu: Oni Giri!" Zoro whispered. Dashing past Hatchan, leaving three fresh cuts in the fishman's torso. Hatchan clenched his teeth, fighting past the pain as stripes of red covered his ink-black body.

"Just because you covered yourself with ink, doesn't mean nobody can spot you. That monologue also gave you away to me immediately, idiot," the swordsman declared. As Hatchan spun around, fury now clear in his eyes.

"Damn you! I underestimated such a cunning enemy. No holding back now!" the fishman exclaimed, spinning his blades above his head.

"Rokutoryu Ogi: Six-Sword Waltz, Twister!" A fan appeared over Hatchan's head, cutting-down any trees surrounding himself, and drawing small pebbles into the air-stream. Zoro grimaced as he duck and wove around flying trunks, thrown around by the vortex from the Octopus' blades.

"Roronoa! This vortez will box you in, while I stay safe here in the eye of my twister-attack. The only save place around here is right where I'm standing and coming here will bring you right where my six swords can dice you apart!" Hatchan roared.

"Don't count on it!" Zoro threw back in reply. Dropping low to avoid another flying tree, then spinning in-place. "Santoryu: Tatsumaki!"

Zoro strained to overpower his foe with his own twister, but Hatchan ramped-up the rotation of his own blades. It overpowered the smaller tornado quickly, and Zoro was nearly pinned down beneath the pressure of this attack.

'Damn…I can't over-power this guy. And my wounds are slowly me down, slightly,' Zoro noted, as a slippery sensation trickled down his chest. 'Maybe fighting harder will….wait-'

The swordsman mind turned back to his sparring matches with Kakashi.

'The Jonin was pivoting around the deck of the Merry. Evading every strike from Zoro as the younger man pressed harder into him. No matter how high Zoro increased his rhythm, the JOnin remained one step beyond him. It was deeply aggravating, until a kunai deflect one sword, and Kakashi was inside his guard, resting his knife across Zoro's throat.'

'"You're a skilled swordsman, Zoro-san, no questioning that," the grey-haired man complemented. Met with a growl of humiliation from Zro, at the ease he was beaten with. "But, predictable," Kakahsi continued. "Overpowering someone by surpassing them with one attribute, whether, strength, speed, or reflex to press home your own techniques might not always meet success. If you want, try looking for different avenues to attack from, opposed to only the most direct way."'

Looking his opponent over, Zoro weighed Kakashi's advice in his mind.

'Okay. Head-on won't work unless I avoid getting swept-up. Going low might work, or…'

Hatchan grinned as his tornado sent another tree slamming towards Zoro. This time, the swordsman didn't evade it, struck head-on by its truck.

"There! You see! Now watch as my Awesome Six-Sword Style slices you into tiny sushimi!"

Yet, the human he was fighting disappeared from his sight. Hatchi started glancing around, unsure of what was happening.

"Hohhh!...Where'd that bastard go?!"

He combed the entire surroundings, while reflexes honed from thousands of hours kept his spinning blades moving, and the tornado surrounding him alive. Drawing a single figure with his sword anchored into a tree closer to his target.

'Now!'

"Sentoryu: Falling Streaming Wolf Swords!" As Zoro pulled his blade free and pushed off downwards, Hatchan only had time to notice the shadow below him. Falling through the eye of the hurricane, Zoro shifted around the blades, slicing through arms and hands as he twisted around, to find a graceful landing to his savage attack.

"AAAHHHHH! OW, ow, my hands!" A clamor followed as Hatchan dropped his swords, his arms and hands littered with clean gashes.

"My mistake," Zoro admitted. Rising to his feet. "I was aiming for you head."

Hatchan was about to shout, until he noticed the red stains through Zoro's bandages. The man's humiliation and fury were growing to an all-time high, stoked further by the disarmament Zoro had give to him.

While on the opposite side, Zoro's posture faltered. An angry blaze was searing through him, from the wound on his chest. 'It feels like…that cut from Hawkeyes…the last of my stitches…were lost in that attack.'

'No matter. I am not…allowed…..to fail," he stoically promised. Before his ears pricked at the sound of charging feet.

Raising his borrowed blade and the one in his mouth, Zoro met and countered those of his enemy. Only four swords struck out, while two were held-back. Another exchange followed as Zoro threw his own counters at Hatchi, using each sword equally. Sparks flew as the blades met one another, mixed with Zoro twisted away from thrusts the Hatchan used as pot-shots.

Blood flew over the clearing with each clash, Either from Hatchan's wounded arms, or the few strikes that pierced through Zoro's guard and left shallow cuts across his chest and face. The Human pressed further, determined not to lose or back-down from his enemy. While Hatchan was waiting for the right opening.

"Octopus Open-guard!" two blades crossed over Wado Ichimonji, while the other two forced Zoro's hands upwards. "Body-butt!" A solid head-butt battered into Zoro's chest, sending him flying backwards, and tearing all of Mihawk's tokens clean open.

Zoro tumbled through the brush, until he landed by the shoreline. Struggling to drive air into his lungs, he pushed up from the ground, forcing himself to rise to his knees. One foot came up, before his body screamed in protest.

"You aren't getting away from me, Roronoa!" a voice came some meters away.

"Get up," Zoro cursed himself. "None of these…can keep me down. How can…I challenge Mihawk again…or call myself the Vice-Captain…to Luffy….if I fall here!"

Forcing himself higher, Zoro stood tall and ready as his opponents closed in.

"Rukotoryu: Pot Stance!"

"So, that move again, huh?" Zoro remarked as the points of Six blades moved in towards him. The swordsman brace low again, this time, he could read Hatchi's moves and rhythm, with another piece of Kakashi's advice in his ears.

'"I know that, Kakashi-san. And I know about studying someone throughout a fight as well. My techniques are my bedrock. Building my physical might on top of them has never failed me before."'

'Yet, the lazy ninja merely cocked his head. "Perhaps. But physical might can be circumvented. Try looking for more openings to exploit, or creating one by learning more and more as the fight goes on"'

Zoro had found the patterns to Hatchi's Rukotoryu, planning to use another head-butt comb and force Zoro into the water, where he could dominate the fight.

As he drew close, Zoro eyed the swords that were carried by Hatchi's most wounded arms. The moment before they struck, the Human twisted his body; moving Wado and his right blade across towards them. The weakened arms dropped their blades at the clash, while the other four were deflected.

Hatchan tried to stop, as Zoro's left sword came around, opening another wound across his enemy, from hip on shoulder. An ironic reversal of the same cut Mihawk had given Zoro the day before.

Hatchan gasped in agony, clutched his chest with two arms, while the other four held his swords up to guard himself.

Zoro himself began to waver, his spirit fighting the temptation put forth by his body…to fall.

'My body…must endure…this pain…to face Hawkeye as an equal…I must be extraordinary!'

Both swordsmen were in a near-equal state. A clear winner was still not decided to their duel.

After some moments, Hatchan rose to his feet again, barreling towards the water, and diving in head-first. Zoro watch him curiously, still panting from his wounds and feeling a slight fever tug at his mind.

 _SPLOOOOOM!_ "Water Driven: Takoyaki Punch!" Hatchan shot forth out of the water, driving six arms forward for Zoro. Yet, the swordsman dropped into a backwards role, his eyes widening in shock, missing the assault by centimeters.

Another splash told him that Hatchan had returned to the water. Yet Zoro's face now carried a confident grin.

Dropping the blades, he sheathed Wado, before assuming a classic Drawing-stance. His form completely as ease, mind blank and ready for the coming strike. The tension sent his adrenaline to full throttle, as odds with the patience demanded for this tactic to work.

"Nyu~ You'll never cut me down, Roronao!" Hatchan refused, shouting out to his enemy. Only for Zoro to cock an eyebrow.

Twenty-five seconds passed, before Hatchan shot out again. "Water Driven: Takoyaki Pun—GKHAAA!"

"Ittoryu Iai: draw!" In a single move, it was over. Zoro's blade cut clean through his mark as the figure's body shot passed him. Hatchan tumbled over the grass before a tree stopped him, his consciousness lost to oblivion.

Zoro cleaned his blade, before clicking it back to its sheath. They eyed the dark stains in the waters below. 'All the movement through the water. It caused the freak's wounds to open wider than before. That second try did him in and left a perfect target for me to strike down.'

The man took a calming breath, fighting to stay on his feet as the adrenaline of his fight began to drain away.

"Well, might as well stick around here and wait for the others to arrive."

 **End.**

 **There was a lot to cover in this chapter. And I needed to constantly find some reorientation to focus on how different events or perspectives of the characters would shape-up. From Sasuke's opinions towards betrayal, to Sakura's ignorance of Jinchuriki and widespread suffering, and Hatchi's character.**

 **I especially wanted to give Hatchi some credit, as many author's do going into much detail for his fight against Zoro, and he is truly one of the more complex characters in the series. Comic-relief aside, learning more about his life in the Sabahoady Archipelago and Fishman Island arcs really gave him a lot of depth.**

 **Additionally, one topic that I got stuck on was Zoro's fighting-style; I needed to keep him within the confines of the East-Blue Arc, where his repertoire, strength, skill, mentality while fighting, and more were all drastically less than he currently is elsewhere in the series.**

 **I hope all the readers enjoyed this chapter, and have some strong opinions over different scenes. Especially relating to Sakura and Sasuke with Nami, Zoro's early fight with Hatchi, and the impending losses to Nami.**

 **Bonus= I sneaked a reference to Firefly into this chapter, one of the most amazing and endearing sci-fi. Shows ever made And challenge readers to find it!**

 **[1]-** One Piece, episode 41. Arlong proclaimed that Nami did try to kill him just before Luffy jumped back into the fight. I'm actually surprised this detail doesn't come up in other fanfics.

 **[2]** -Zoro is still wearing the black hair-dye. Sakura took time to wash her's out.

 **[3]** -Critical. A lot of people in different online chat-rooms call Hatchan a cannibal for being an octopus in the series and cooking takoyaki, or octopus-fritters. Personally, I've had the latter and they can be delicious, but coming back to One Piece. Humans and Fishmen do share the same blood-types, and as Charlotte Praline can reflect, they are genetically compatible with each other. This would make fish-men taxonomically closer to humans, rather than fish or octopuses. That's like calling Humans' cannibals for eating pigs, which physiologically have close parallels with human flesh and bone.

 **[4]** -Rukotoryu= literally "six sword style."

 **[5]** -Imperial equivalent=661.4 lbs

 **[6]** -This is Zoro during the East-Blue Arc. He is a long, long, long way from the kind of strength he gained across the Alabasta Saga, Water Seven Saga and beyond. And fighting with a remarkable strong Fishman.


	14. Chapter 14: He Hurt my comrades

**Chapter 14: He Hurt My Comrades…**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Special Thanks to my BETA Reader:** Leaf Ranger.

 **Please, Read and Review. INCOMING EPICNESS!**

Zoro looked around, taking in the shade and isolation of the dark cell he was confined to. The teen clenched his fists, straining against the bonds the circled his body and kept his arms pressed to his back.

'Damn it. They've tied me too tightly for a quick escape. At least they were kind enough to re-bandage my wounds after that fight with the octopus-guy.'

Wishing he could have retained his swords, the Vice-Captain shut his eyes. Assuming a meditative pose to make use of his captivity, while the others on the island had their own tribulations.

0….0

Nami felt a blank space obscuring her eyes. Opening them, the familiar haze of sunlight invaded her sight, while the sensation of rest and soreness coursed through her entire body.

"Hm? I…I must've fallen asleep."

Rubbing her eyes before glancing around, she found Sasuke was still in his seat at the table. Sakura and Nojiko were sipping tea, before they noticed she had begun to stir.

"Well, it seems that nap was well-needed. You've been out for three hours, Nami.

"Ex-Excuse me, Miss. Nami?" Sakura spoke-up.

"I can show…show you where the treasure is onboard. But…but after you collect it. Wh-what if we stayed on this island, hidden from the Fishman? Then, Kakashi-sensei, Saskuke-kun, Naruto-san and I can come with you when you left the island next. We can ensure you get the rest of the money for Arlong without any trouble and…"

"No!" Nami cut her off.

"I've been handling this on my own all this time, and I don't need help form you or anyone to finish it." The older teen rose to her feet. Her tone wouldn't broker any argument.

"I will finish this on my own. It'll just take a little more So let's just get the rest of that treasure, and then the both of you can take the Going Merry and leave. You'll run into Luffy on the way and tell him to stay far away from this island. In the mean-time, I'll only need to draw a few more maps for Arlong and-"

 _CCKGR!_

Everyone jumped! Sasuke had cracked the table in his grip, the boy's eyes shut, still trying to digest the idea of having to work under a murderer. Or becoming practically branded someone as their property after killing their family, or watching them day after day

Sakura gulped, before turning back to Nami.

"Well, okay then. If that's what you want, Sasuke-kun and I will go look for Zoro-san. He went off on his own to find the coast—"

"—WHAT!? Zoro-san is here too?! Not him and—WAIT!?" Nami exclaimed, grasping Sakura's collar and yanking the girl off her feet.

"You left Zoro-san alone, just wandering around the village?!"

The girl blinked, very, very scared of Nami. While her assailant felt the prick of a sharp blade touch her neck.

"Release Sakura, now," Sasuke demanded, shaking on the table with a kunai in-hand.

"Kakashi-sensei suggested that Zoro-san[1] would watch the coastline in for when Luffy, Naruto and Ussop caught-up. The four of us dispersed this morning from the cave we spent the night in."

At that news, Nami's eyes grew wide. She didn't notice Nojiko scrambling to grab Sakura's pouch for a weapon herself.

Then next moment, Nami's face landed in her palm.

"HHHhhhh. You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'll put it bluntly. Zoro is more than hopeless at finding his way around. The baka would get lost even in a straight hallway or an open field. With him wandering around, he'll likely run right into an Arlong pirate and start a ruckus. We need to find him, and fast," she chastised them.

"Which one of you is better at sneaking around?" she questioned the Genin. Sakura deferred to Sasuke as better at stealth. Nami eyed them both, before coming to a decision.

"Alright. Sasuke, you're coming with me to try and find Zoro. Stay hidden, we'll check Arlong Park first to see if the idiot has been caught or not. Wherever we find him, you need to lead him away, and don't let Zoro out of your sights. Nojiko and Sakura. The both of you need to head to the coast and watch for Luffy and the others. If they get close, then Sakura can run out to meet them and tell them to _Get Lost_!" Nami's tone grew sharp as iron over the last two words.

Nojiko tried to argue against Nami going around with the boy that had threatened her, twice. Though Nami was firm, grabbing Sasuke by his collar before running from the house. Leaving the other two with no choice but to follow her plan.

Over the course of 20 minutes, Nojiko and Sakura were running for the coast. One moving down the path while the other was above her in the trees, her chakra-control allowing Sakura to catch her footing even on the vertical trunks.

Soon, they reached the coast, just as a smaller boat could be seen out in the bay.

"Are those them, the people you were waiting for?" Nojiko questioned the younger girl

"Ummm…I'm not sure I can tell," Sakura answer, one hand shading her eyes to try and spot someone on-board. "If I could get a little closer then-"

"HHHHEEEEEYYYY SSSAAAKKKKUUUURRRRAAAAAAA!" Luffy's voice rang-out across the water. Followed by a pair of arms shooting forward, and Luffy shot off like a rocket straight towards her.

"NIICCEEE TO SEEE YYYAAAA!"

"WHAT CAPTAIN-!"

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-GUHH-KUTHUNK!**_

"NO! S-S-S-SAKURA—CHAN!" Naruto's voice followed the impact.

Nojiko blink, stupefied. A pair of arms had reached impossible lengths, one hand grasping a nearby tree and a matching one on a rock, with Sakura dead in the cross-hairs. Red blur shot out from the boat following those arms, before colliding with the girl in a painful impact.

Next, a boy with blonde hair was running over the water, and another voice had joined the fray, loud enough to cause the boat to shake.

"Luffy, you ignorant, Barbarian! If you hurt Sakura-chan, I'm going kick you down to the bottom of the sea and leave you there!"

How nobody else had heard all the shouts and come running, Nojiko would never know. The figure that can collided into Sakura quickly stood up, and his face fell to the dirt.

"Hm? Ahh! sorry, Sakura-chan! Guess I got too excited." he cried, dusting off the straw-hat on his brow. As a pink blur sailed over another rock, looming above Luffy and hit him upside the head.

"BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HURTLING THROUGH THE AIR AND INTO ME LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF SENSELESS, STUPID, SELF—CENTRED IDIOT WOULD DO THAT!" Sakura exclaimed, as fist after fist pummeled over Luffy's head.

Naruto gulped and began to back away from Sakura's onslaught, before stumbling to his knees. After taking three deep breaths to fill his lung, he moved down to the beach to help the crew catch-up.

"Oh, Sakura-chan? How did you get over here so fast?" Luffy asked her, ignoring the harmless haymakers smacking over his rubber-forehead to look at what he collided with. "Weren't you…hmmmm? What 's that log doing there?"

Sure enough, a wooden log stood at the end of an upset tract in the dirt. With the imprint of Luffy's face clear in the bark.

"It's called a substitution! I used it to get out of the way just before you hit-me a second ago! One of the best defensive moves in a ninja's arsenal." Sakura elaborated, as Luffy gained an excited look on her face.

"Oh, it's a Mystery-skill! Like you can turn into a log when you want to!"

Sakura growled, her short patience less than thin at Luffy's near-collision. But before she could respond, a solid black foot hammered into struck Luffy's head!

"Ow-that kinda hurt a bit!" the captain complained. As a well-dressed man was fuming beside him.

"You stupid, moronic, ignorant, horrible, rubbery, unclothed, idiotic, bastard!" Sanji berated him.

"Hey, I didn't hurt her, Sanji. Everything's fine.," Luffy complained, while Ussop, Johnny and Yosaku joined them on the coastline, with another surprise.

Sakura herself blinked at two newcomers, perplexed at their presence.

"Gin-san? Sanji-san? Why have the pair of you come here, and what happened to that man Don Krieg?"

"Excuse me, little lady?" the gaunt man spoke, stepping forward to address her.

"Don Luffy, Naruto, Ussop, the boun'y hunters and Sanji beat my former captain. During the fight, Naruto saved m'life from a poison-gas attack from Don Krieg. Afterwards, yer Captain offered me a place in his crew, an' I accepted it."

"Yeah!" Luffy called over to them. "Gin's a nice guy, he even gave the final blow to bastard-Krieg! We gave him to some Navy guys yesterday before coming here. Hey, where's Sasuke, Kakashii? Didn't you find Nami yet?"

Sakura blinked, trying to digest the news through the ringer that Luffy's collision had given her. But, someone else was present to take the reins.

"So, you are the rest of the crew that Nami was travelling with? If that's the case, then you need to leave," Nojiko firmly demanded, her arms crossed and tone soft yet strong.

"An' who might you be t' say that, ma'am?" Gin questioned her. Before a black tornado, spotted with hearts, waltzed in front of the lady.

"Why, you must undoubtedly be the most stunning beauty of this wretched island! So much so that even Nami-swan herself pales in to such divine and lovely appeal," a certain chef declared, kneeling before her with one hand over his heart and the other offering her a rose.

"Where'd get the rose from?" Ussop questioned, while Nojiko was engulfed by smoke, and Sakura stood in her place. Substituting her companion away from the love-struck cook.

"Dial down on the romance, Sanji-san. This is not the time for it at all," she ordered him. "First, now that I think about it, I'm guessing that Captain Luffy finally got you to say yes to join our crew?"

The group nodded, while Luffy chuckled at his success and Nojiko blinked from her new position beside Naruto.

"Well, in that case," the pinkette continued, "this woman is Nojiko. She's Nami older sister, and we need to find the Merry and get ready to leave. Things with Nami are a lot more complicated than Kakashi-sensei even imagined."

The new arrivals frowned in confusion, while Luffy rose to his feet.

"What's there to talk about? It doesn't matter what's going on, Nami's our friend and she's coming with us our navigator."

Nojiko frowned lightly as his response. "Nami isn't going anywhere. Once you hear why, all of you need to find your own crewmates and leave before some additional trouble in brought by your interference. Can I have you promise on that if I tell you what is going on?"

"Nope!" Luffy declared, before walking off. "Someone's past doesn't matter. That only says who someone was, or what they did. I'm going to find Nami, then we can set-sail to the Grand Line."

The Rubber-man walked forward, before his arm was yanked backwards.

"Yeah, come on Captain Luffy!" Naruto pleaded, his eyes wide and curious. "Why not hear about what is going on. Then we can fix what's happening and get Nami to come with us again!"

"Don? Naruto's got a good idea. It migh' be a good idea t' know what's goin' on here, then take a look around," Gin added, politely to the captain. Sanji had already lit a fresh cigarette, as Johnny and Yosaku stepped forward.

Luffy's eyes turned to Nojiko, fixing her carefully enough to make the woman impatient.

This went on for some minutes, until Luffy questioned her.

"So Nami is your sister?"

"Yes. Does that hold some kind of significance?" she answered, smoothly.

"Will you tell us anything Nami doesn't want shared? Older siblings can be tricky over that kinda stuff."

Blinking at the answer, Nojiko shook her head. "No. Nami actually asked me to share this with all of you. Then hopefully, all of you will understand what's going on around here."

Luffy barely blinked at her answer. Before he shrugged and moved to sit on the ground. His arms cross over his chest. "Nami's my crew, so I'm not leaving her behind at all. I came all this way to get her back, and that's that, no matter what you say. So long as that's clear and you won't make your sister mad, go ahead and tell us."

0….0

Kakashi Hatake stood before the plain white house, surrounded by a very well-loved tangerine orchard. Glancing around he followed his nose to the path heavy with the scents that guided him there.

'No doubting it, Nami-san's scent is very heavy throughout this orchard. This place has been her home for decades. Traces of Sakura and Sasuke are here too, along with somebody else but then they move back into the forest, splitting into pairs of two. Sasuke and Nami went back to village, while Sakura and the fourth person are moving into the forest. I probably just missed them by minutes.'

Taking a moment, Kakashi deliberated his options, before choosing the more immediate priority. Kneel down, the Shinobi sent a pulse of chakra through the ground.

"Earth-style: Hidden like a Mole."

Follow its namesake, the Jonin slipped beneath the surface of the earth and began shifting about as a mole. Spreading with his chakra, the earth near the hole smoothly shifted to obscure his entrance as the man began to cruise under the earth to search for his target.

"Oh?" he found a solid wooden chest, beneath the orchard. "Here it is. Now, to get to work."

Elsewhere on the island, a party of Marines were moving towards a small house near the outskirts of the town. One had a snide-appearance, with sinister whiskers and the face of a rat. Beside him walked a figure tattered with scars in a brown officer's uniform, his sight fixed on the road and nothing else.

"So, Genzo-san. You are certain this house is the home of the pirate thief, Nami?" the Marine questioned him.

"Yes. She lived there for the first ten years of her life. Still, I'm surprised why you would show any interest in her. She only steals from pirate crews, and nobody else. The brat got into too much trouble swiping books, sweets, or other small things while she was a kid," Genzo questioned them.

"Well, some weeks past, it was found that she recently escalated to theft of Marine property. An inside source informed us that map to the Grand Line was stolen from the 153rd Marine Branch outpost.[2] Such actions can hardly be left unpunished, hence the reason I am here."

"So that's why you want to question her? I see," Genzo nodded.

'I haven't seen Nami present for weeks now. And I can't believe she'd be reckless enough to get caught and bring th Marine's here and interrupt the deal with Arlong. Still, since she isn't at her home, there's no risk for her arrest or questioning by them.'

Soon, the group reached an orchard, with nobody in sight.

"Chichichichichichichichi.

Meanwhile, Zoro glanced around his cell again, trying to hear what the commotion outside was about. And recalling how he had been captured in the first place.

(Flashback)

Zoro scanned the coastline again, his face couched by a refreshing breeze from the ocean. Seated in a meditative pose, he kept two pilfered swords within reach, with Wado resting against his shoulder. He took a deep yawn, trying to force off the appealing urge to sleep.

"What's taking Luffy and the others so long to get here all ready?" he asked unto himself.

"Hatchi! What the hell…happened to you!"

At the shout, Zoro sprang to his feet groaning at the nuisance of another fight so soon after his last.

To find himself…stuck

Before his eyes, some four-dozen people had surrounded the cliff. Each of them armed to the teeth, and a handful were carrying those Zoro had encountered earlier. At the sound of a splash below, Zoro pivoted to keep those on land in his periphery, and glance down to another dozen or so in the water behind him.

Looking between the rocks beneath and the hard place on land, he could only curse himself. 'They suck up while my attention was on the water! And all of these guys are Grand Line-class pirates. Damn...Well…looks like I'm royally fucked.'

"Brother! Don't speak, and hang on, Hatchi! I refuse to lose you today," one of them voiced, kneeling beside the wounded Octopus-fishman. The figure had a brown ushanka, covered a black mane of hair down his back, parted by a single dorsal fin. He wore a yellow shirt, with jagged black bolts covered his shoulders, and remained low, cradling his wounded kinsman.

"Damn it, if only Aladdin had come with us! No matter, get here quickly and help our brother!"

"Ny…uuuu…Arlong," a miniscule whisper came from the wounded six-armed pirate.

"Hatchi, please, don't aggravate your wounds further. Tell me, who… _hrrr….hrrrrr…."_

The voice grew thick, building with outrage and concern alike. Forcing some to step back in fear from the shark-finned fishman.

"Who would dare hurt you like this brother! Tell me!" a demand carried to a roar echoed from the cliffside.

Zoro glared heavily, trying to find some escape from his predicament. Yet, all the same, he took notice how this new enemy held his crewmate with tender care even through his rage. With a closer look, he saw the fishman' head was turned, bringing his ear close to Hatchi and showing a distinct saw-tooth nose.

"What! Roronoa Zoro! The Pirate Hunter!" he called over, and Zoro had to force himself not to gulp.

"Hey, the one who uses three-swords! That guy there is holding three of them now! And he's the one who hurt the tens of us before Hatchi came around, Arlong!" another fishman spoke-up. Taking a glance, Zoro recognized him.

'Damnit. It's the same one that Hatchi-guy sent back to get help from the rest of his crew. Should've cut him down when I had to chance,' Zoro silenced reflected. As the ire of the gathered enemy crew grew higher with the revelation.

"You must be after the boss's head!" "Maybe he attacked to draw out Arlong."

"And he nearly killed Hatchi and left him to bleed-out. Humans truly are disgusting and possess no sense of honour or reverence to anything but themselves!"

More suggestions and accusations followed, but Zoro tuned them out, focusing on the more immediate threat.

The figure once kneeling beside Hathci had risen to his full height. Towering above the others, Zoro recognized Arlong from his wanted-poster and braced himself as the hulking Saw-shark Fishman met him with the smoulder gaze of a righteous berserker.

"YOU! You…Hurt my crewmate, My Bother in all but blood." Arlong began to stride towards Zoro, his voice punctuating every word he spoke. The Swordsman raised his swords, unwilling to fall without some kind of effort.

"Yeah, and if you wanna—"

"You even have the gall to use our own weapons on us?! Only a human would commit such an atrocious act! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THOSE WHO HARM MY BROTHERS!" Arlong bellowed, before charging for Zoro, as one hand flew to his mouth. The swordsman slash with two of his blades, angled for Arlong's throat.

"GGGRRRRR!" the movement brought a fresh stab of pain through his wounds, tearing another stitch as Zoro's body started to give, causing his movements to falter.

One sword was stopped by Arlong's nose, another caught by a set of teeth in his hand. A searing group of stabs tore through Zoro's right shoulder, a match pair of jaws sinking deep through his skin. Small fountains of blood sprayed from the wound, as only Zoro's strength of will kept him from dropping his sword.

With a shrug of his neck, the blade against Arlong's nose was shrugged aside, to form a opening to drive it into Zoro's chest.

The Vice-captain failed to stop a shout of pain slip through his lips, with barely his subconscious keeping his jaw from dropping Wado. Still, Arlong removed both it and the other swords from him immediately.

Lifting him above his head with a single arm, the Fishman grinned as his crewmates cheered at the agony he had given to Zoro. Moving to the cliff, the defeated pirate found himself dangling over the edge, only held up by the Fishman's strength.

Yet, rather than drop him, Arlong frowned at a sight he had not registered the moment before. "Hm? What's with all these bandages? Did you take a fall before hand?" he questioned, tearing them from Zoro's chest.

Arlong had to shift his head, to keep the spray of blood away from his eyes. For a moment, both himself and his crew were silenced, or gasping at the sight of Mihawk's parting token.

'Wh…what's this scar? I can't-believe-he's still—breathing. These wounds are recent, but not enough to be given to him by Hatchi. Did…did he fight him while torn-up like this?' Arlong thought, his eyes wide in dismay.

A steady dribble of blood travelled to the water below, as Arlogn felt his grasp on Zoro's throat begin to slip.

'How can-he still be alive-with a body like this? The centre-scar is enormous, and what of all the others surrounding it? Is he dying already? Am I holding a wounded man?' Arlong reflected, before coming to a decision.

Zoro found himself thrown to the ground, tumbling over as a fresh canvas of blood formed over the ground. Just as he tried to struggle to his feet, Arlong began to issue new commands to his crew.

"Bandage this one up, then take him to a cell in Arlong Park. I want to know how he got here, and if any others know he was coming around." As the fishmen voiced their acceptance, Arlong strode back towards Hatchan. Gathering the now-bandaged crewmate in his arms to carry back to Arlong park.

"It's alright, Hatchan. I have you now. Everything will be made alright, brother."

(Flashback end)

Inside his cell, Zoro tried to break through his bonds stifling a groan at the fresh bandages around his chest. 'Well, I hope the others are doing better than I am right now.'

0….0

"Ah, at last we have arrived," Nezumi eagerly declared, nearly close to rubbing his hands, gleeful to find the promised treasure Arlong had described. His subordinates began to scatter around the yard, while Genzo moved towards the door.

 _GHKKr-GHKK-GHKK_ "Nojiko? Are you inside? Some Marines are here asking about Nami."

Inside, the sound of shuffling feet moved to the door. But a stranger answered it, giving Genzo quite a shock.

"Yo. Can I help you?" the strange lazily asked, with towering silver hair and his face covered with a mask.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in Nojiko's House!" Genzo exclaimed.

"Chichichichichi. Perhaps this woman or the thief Nami were entertaining some male company," Nazumi implied. Coaxing the vein in Genzo's forehead to bulge.

"What, never! Those two would never do such a thing. But I can't the same about this stranger!" he shouted, with fatherly indignation. "Is true you?! Are you some pervert who tried to sneak in on Nojiko!? 'Cause if that's the case I oughta-"

"Uh, no," Kakashi assured him, one hand raised to deflect the blame as he moving out from the house. "I was merely passing through, and found the house unoccupied. A pirate crew and some bizzare events caused me to become separated from my own people some time back. I washed up here in a life-boat in the night and was looking for someone to learn the lay of the land from before I stuck my head out anywhere. Though, with the Marines here, perhaps things are looking up for me."

"Well, I'm afraid I lack the capacity to help you, mister," Nazumi cut-in.

"Some Marine sources have revealed a large sum of treasure taken by the pirate thief Nami is hidden here. The government confiscates all stolen property, and reserves the rights to conduct a thorough search to locate and retrieve such ill-gotten wealth."

Genzo eyes began to view the Marines insecurely, while Kakashi's eye grew focused, and subdued. Reining in the fury in his chest, with cold, practiced detachment. "Hmm? Is that so. I haven't seen anything inside, or in the tangerine orchard. If something like that were here, there'd like be some tell-tale signs in the earth.

Genzo had begun to sweat, while Nazumi ordered his men to begin ransacking the property.

"Now wait a moment, you mentioned you only wanted to question Nami, not search the place!" Genzo complained, as the crooked officer smirked, complacent with his own cards and position.

"Well, things change, as do priorities. Your cooperation is still required and appreciated for our efforts."

The local lawman glanced around, watching everything fall apart from his mistakes, again. While Kakashi leaned back against the wall of the house, even as the Marines began to move for the house and pull shovels into their hands.

"Yo, that would hardly be worth the effort," he called out to everybody present.

"Listen. As I said, there's nothing inside save for a few cups of tea, and basic necessities for a house occupied by a single person."

"Listen, I used to be an investigator some time ago. So, I appreciate the law and the need to uncover and secure such crucial evidence. Plus, I was a gardener once upon a time. If I can be of service, perhaps you can find this treasure far quicker. If you can share some backround on the thief herself."

Nazumi grinned, striding past the fuming Genzo to stand before Kakashi.

"Well, perhaps I may be able to aid you after all. This Nami girl has apparently been stealing treasure and money from pirate crews across the past 8 years. So came on the Marine's notice upon becoming too bold for her own well-being, stealing from a nearby Marine base. What can you provide for us?" he snidely agreed.

"Well, there weren't any traces in the floorboards inside to suggest a hidden room. Plus the roof beams and ceiling don't have any traces of metal to support a safe or additional storeroom. Leaving the only place to hide such a trove to be the orchard," Kakashi deduced, glancing around at the trees. As Genzo remained quiet and formal.

"Still, digging up all of them would be a lot of unnecessary effort. Thieves steal money so they can spend it, or if she did commit a recent crime then the places where she stored the treasure would have been opened recently. If some freshly dug earth can be identified beneath the trees, that will point us straight to the chest and all the loot."

As Kakashi's detective work ended, Nazumi grinned at such a fortune piece of luck to find the treasure with minimal effort. "I agree. Men, comb the entire ground beneath such garbage fruit-trees and locate that 100,000,000 bellies immediately."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the man, barely able to keep his disgust hidden. 'Not even the plainest effort for subtlety. Between this man and that Lieutenant at the Baratie, I'm starting to see another reason why Zeff didn't mentioning the Marines as an option for us to travel home with. The only ones around here seem to be dangerously self-centered and corrupt.'

Kakashi barely moved as the Marines scoped the entire orchard but finding no trace of the treasure. "Sir, there's nothing here. No sign of any treasure or hidden places at all."

That led Nazumi to shift his attention; the arrogant smirk dissipating to a frown.

"How can that be?! Perhaps it is elsewhere! Search the entire area, just up to the tree-line!"

Several minutes passed as the men followed is orders, evening bending around some tangerine trees. But still nothing turned up. The Marine colonel began to fume. The onset of a tantrum clear on his face.

"How can that be! That treasure should be here! It's unacceptable and unfair for such a huge sum to be absent or un-promised! It simply must be found! Otherwise—"

"Excuse men," Kakashi tapped the man on his shoulder, schooling his face clear of his own opinions.

"Perhaps this inside source has been less than honest with you? This Nami's name may have been given as a distraction for you so the real brigand could slip away with the stolen treasure unnoticed?"

Nazumi's eyes began to widen, as Kakashi's hidden faced curled into a smirk. 'Thieves always believe everyone steals. Or can be too easily misdirected with the prospect of a double-cross.'

Within moments, all of the Marines were recalled, and followed their officer to scamper, away, wordlessly.

Some moments after the departure. Kakashi walked back inside, as the Genzo beside him dispelled into smoke.

After closing the door, he faced the real Genzo, who was bound and gagged on the bed with a third Kakashi watching him. The real one approached them, before sitting down on the mattress.

"Listen. Before I take the gag off, some explanations are likely due. I am a friend of Nami's, and part of a pirate crew that were suckered by her. However, after tracking her here, I learned about Arlong, her mother, and their deal to buy the freedom of Cocoyoshi Village."

As he spoke, Genzo stopped moving. His eyes wide in shock, as his arms and leg relaxed from the efforts to break free.

"From how you reacted to those Marines looking for the treasure, I'm willing to guess you know everything as well. This morning, I was inside of Arlong park when that same Marine came to visit him for a monthly bribe."

"Uhhhh. Before you have a heart-attack, I am a ninja. Infiltration is one of my more well-used talents, and I was not caught by anyone," he assured the older man. Whom had grown whiter than a sheet and began to hyperventilate.

"Arlong told that Colonel Nazumi about the deal he made with Nami. And encouraged him to find and seize the treasure as a backdoor to their deal. Likely to keep you under his thumb or Nami as part of his crew."

As Kakashi's explanations finished, Genzo grew stiff, his face thunderstruck. Slowly, the Jonin untied him. While the second one moved to the kitchen to the warm tea-kettle. The water was hot enough to appreciate a fresh cup, and soon both men were seated at the table, while the clone disappeared.

"Whu-! H-how did you do that? And-how did I end up tied up at all?" Genzo asked, shakenly.

Kakashi swallowed his tea, after fixing his mask using the distraction to take a sip.

"There are many skills that ninja can have. Including clones of ourselves. As the Marines had begun their search and you were arguing with that poor excuse of a rat, I made the clones inside the house. Then just as you were about to assault the marine, one of them transformed into an image of you and switched-out unseen. Oh, and….ha-ha-ha" the man chuckled with guilt as one hand rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about the rough treatment for the other one after you were inside. This could have become a tight spot if you had attacked him. So, my clone needed to gag and secure you quickly, not gently."

The Jonin chuckled, as Genzo glared at him with indignation. Still, the man couldn't' argue that point, and lowered his head to the table.

"Where have you moved the treasure?" he asked in a deep, low voice.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi answered, the voice behind Genzo's words unsettling him.

"Somewhere close at hand. Hopefully the Marine will complain to Arlong and the pair of them will end up distrusting each other. It may last long enough for the rest of us to arrive, and either pay-off Arlong with some money we currently have and a few odd-jobs. Or….bring this to a fight and drive them off this island."

"No," the man replied. Rising to his feet. "You don't understand Arlong like I do. He'll rip the entire town apart just to find that loot and keep Nami under lock and key. I understand now, what truly needs to be done. To set everyone free, and make sure that girl doesn't have to suffer any more."

The man left the table, moving to the door. "Thank you, Mr…."

"Kakashi. I'm Hatake Kakashi," the Jonin supplied.

Genzo nodded. "Kakashi. Thanks for your help. From where we are, there might be just enough money in the village to meet Arlong's deal. If he can leave peacefully, that would be fantastic."

A silent moment hung between them. As Kakashi's eye narrowed at the community leader.

"But. Promise me. If you can, you will protect Nami if Arlong tries to take her again. I'm not strong enough to accomplish that. Tried it once and did more than fail miserably."

"Nami has suffered unimaginably under Arlong's yoke for nearly half her life. Please, stay here and no matter what, get Nami off of this island, and ensure she does not return at all. That girl deserves to be free."

He closed the door, leaving Kakashi alone. After a while, the Jonin finished his tea and left the house. 'Might as well head for the coastline and see if—'

 **BAMHHH-HHH-HHH!**

Birds in the trees scattered, at the gunshot from the forest.

0…0

After they left her home, Nami and Sasuke went straight towards Arlong Park. The pair had been running for several minutes but had not encountered any Fishman as-of-yet.

Soon the buildings were left behind, and Sasuke moved into the trees to remain unseen as they approached. The plan Nami had made going through his head.

'"If we get to Arlong Park without running into anyone, then I'll head inside and see if any of them have spotted Zoro at all. You stay outside and watch for any sigh of that idiot. If he is imprisoned though, then I'll cut his loose and create a distraction while you help his escape got that!?" Nami demanded, not allowing any time for an argument.'

The navigator herself reached the doors, taking a few moments to compose herself before moving inside.

"Hey, Nami, where've you been!" one of the crew shouted to her.

"Nazu? Ummm…." Her nerves were set on high alert. The crew was gathered in the courtyard, with a solemn mood heavy in the air. Few others sparred her more than a glance, but the reason fear for the girl was the sight of Arlong brooding in his chair.

Her enemy's hands were folded under his chin, with a murderous, silent air around himself.

"What's going on? Did something happen to one of crew? Who dared to stand up to us?" Nami exclaimed, her acting skills painting a picture Arlong would want to see.

"Chew…I see you didn't hear about it. Where have you been lately, Nami?" Chew questioned her, mildly.

"I was finishing moving that boat out of sight from any passerby's, then walked here through Cocoyoshi Village. Now news was flying about of anything out of the ordinary there, so I took it at a casual pace. What's wrong here?"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's good that you didn't catch wind of what happened, then. If any of the villagers knew, they might be stupid enough to rise up and oppose us," Kuroobi acknowledged.

"A bounty-hunter called Roronoa Zoro is here. He ran into ten of our brothers and nearly killed them. Hatchi found him at the scene of the fight and took him on. But…."

All of the Arlong Pirates began to growl, their fure both shared and deadly. None more so than the Captain himself.

"That murderous, horrible human beat Hatchi in a swordfight, Nami. That pirate hunter probably came here for my head. It's the only option that has and practical sense. Hatchi was hurt more than badly, but he's still alive."

"Damnit!" Arlong's fist slammed on the table surface, shattering it.

"One of you, were hurt by an enemy. And on my account, it seems. I haven't been this furious in years, not since Big-Brother Ti's death!" Arlong pledged, his rage barely contained.

Nami's hands rose to his face, her eyes and poster shaking at the news.

'No…Hatchi. Of any Fishman here, he's the one I want to see hurt the least of all. He's the only who's be genuinely kind to me. Hatchi….'

"Can…can I see Hatchi? I want to make sure for myself that he is going to be alright. Did you kill that bounty-hunter he fought with?"

"Hmmm. I'm glad to see you share our worries, Nami," Arlong replied. "Hatchi's in his room, but don't disturb him yet. No, that man…he will likely be dead soon either way. Still, I have a strong idea of what to do with—"

 _CCCRRRANG!_ "Arlong, you repulsive, foul fish! Fess it up, you sent me on a goose-chase!" a new, high-pitched shrivel rang as doors were thrown open.

A Marine officer stomped through the park, ignoring the remained of the crew. That is, until Arlong's eyes petrified him. The shadow of furry and death, radiating from the fishman nearly made Nazumi piss himself.

"Nazumi. For once, your timing is quite well-made. I have a favour to request from you," Arlong spoke. "One of my men was attacked by a notable bounty-hunter. One Roronoa Zoro, the Pirate Hunter, came here and attacked on of my men. I want you to take him from here, and head to the nearest Marine outpost. From what I learned; he has become a pirate as a recent career change. Will that be enough to imprison and execute him?" Arlong demanded

The rat barely moved, making Arlong impacient. As the monster rose form his chair, the Croocked Marine before nodding hurridly, signallingfor two of his men to move inside and find their new prisoner.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, A-A-A-Arlong. I'll se-se-see he's killed. But-(Chkrmummm)," the man coughed into his sleeves as he recalled why had stormed in there from the tangerine orchard.

"I was at the house you described, looking for that deposit of treasure that is such a threat to our partnership. However, it wasn't there at all. No trace of anything was found inside the house or in the surrounding orchard. Are you certain this Nami-girl has been collecting such treasure, or did she dupe you about want to aid her home at all. I found no treasure there and was severely disappointed."

…

…..

Barely…a cricket sound….came inside Arlong Park. Many of the Fishmen were trying not the gape, while others decided to watch the show. Arlong himself could only blink, trying to digest what just happened…right…infront…of Nami.

Sasuke was waiting outside, beneath a nearby tract. 'Damn. When those marines came here I needed to hide out of sight. According to Kakashi, they're on Arlong's payroll, so things might end up badly if—'

"WHH-WHA—HUH-….ARLONG!" A deep, loud, hateful cries came from inside the building. One that left Sasuke frozen, as the tone and fells echoed his own the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Inside, unseen by the ninja, Nami stood before the pirate-captain that had served as her most painful tormentor for half her life. Her face was a mask of horror, disgust and grief. As all the fishman could do was grin.

"Why the sour face, my dear navigator?"

"What are these Marines talking about?! Did they just come back from stealing all the treasure I had? And on your invitation!?" she demanded.

"Well. I wish he hadn't spoke of it aloud. But still, it seems that treasure has now disappeared mysteriously. How fortunate for me," Arlong gloated, fixing the girl with eyes that conveyed only one feeling: possession.

Nami was close to biting her lip, trying to stifle to hate she felt at the man.

"What was all that you said about dying before breaking a promise about anything that comes to money, huh?! Why!? Our deal was 100,000,000 for the freedom of my home and myself," Nami shouted at the shark-man, her arms raised to yank at the collar of his shirt.

"Refresh my memory. Yours about that money agreement we made if quite clear. But how have I broken this promise now?" Arlong questioned her, as laughter was building in his throat.

"Don't play dumb you know that— _ghmmm."_

Arlong held a tight grasp on Nami's face, lifting the girl off her feet. Helpless before him.

"Now, nothing in our agreement spoke of a deadline, or any insurance given should that money be misplaced, or found by another party. You know that. Shwahahahahahahahaha!"

Her eyes showed the frustration, betrayal and fear deep in her soul, pouring through a stream of tears as she cursed him in her head.

'Damn you….Damn you…you…..damn murderer….pig….slaver…..'

"Too bad, all your stolen money vanished. A deal is a deal, you know that Nami, don't you?" the Fishman gleefully reminded her.

"You'll just have to start again. And in the meantime…" his eyes grew, with that horrible grin only pilled additional despair into Nami's heart.

"Your map-room has gone untended for a while. There are still so much more to contribute to the Arlong Empire. Allowing you to leave would be too much of a loss for me to afford."

"Without that 100,000,000 bellies, you and your village will stay in my possession indefinitely.

Shahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Nazumi, if you find that money, it is all yours. No issue from me," Arlong promised, throwing Nami aside.

"CHichichichichichichichichichichi! Well to start, I apologize, Arlong. This girl's outburst means that treasure is certainly here somewhere. I only need to figure out where it is located. I doubt there will be much trouble. After all, I just shot a pair of idiots who were in my way while coming here. A stupid coward with a slingshot who only made bad lies, and a girl with blue hair. This wrench's sister, apparently."

Nami could feel the icy stab through her heart; Piercing the smoldering rage towards Arlong and the corner she had been forced into, this new wound thrust even deeper than betrayal or revenge. 'No….Nojiko…after Bellemere died….no…no!...'

"No! No! No! NO!" Nami exclaimed in despair. Shooting to her feet, without sparing Arlong a second look.

Her mind focused only on her last, living family. She bolted for the doors, barley staying upright, and was sprinting for her home.

Sasuke saw what happened, and quickly moved to catch-up with her.

"Nami. Where is Zoro? What happen—"

"Shut up!" the girl cried, slapping out at the boy. Sasuke ducked under it, as Nami continued to run.

"Zoro's inside and imprisoned! But Nojiko got hurt! And so did Ussop! They've both been shot!"

The clouds above moved to cover the sun. The growing shadow looming as it covered all the land. A darker shade in her life, and the precious few she had, was all that Nami could see.

'Please. Don't be gone. Don't let Arlong take anything and everything away from me!' she pleaded.

Sasuke stopped, watching Nami's figure retreat, before turning back towards Arlong Park, and coming to a decision.

Back in Arlong park, Zoro was running around the cell, trying to find some way out as he overheard everything that was spoken in the courtyard. 'Ussop! If any bastards hurt him, I'm gonna cut them to pieces!'

Suddenly, the lock in to door clinked, before it was thrown open. And two puzzling men strode into the room.

"Marines? What are the lot of you doing here?" Zoro questioned the familiar men in white uniforms. Both of whom moved into the cell and stood before him.

Inside Arlong park, the commotion was heard by Zoro. Followed by the Marines entering his cell.

"He's all yours," a fishman outside the door promised them. "Just get him out of here for Arlong and lock him up somewhere. The guy mentioned joining a pirate crew, so that'll be an excuse for his arrest. Otherwise, your captain Nazumi'll think of something'."

The men nodded, one of them grinning with a sadist's glee. A kick hammered into Zoro's chest, causing the vice-captain to tense his face at the pain. Yet not a sound came through his lips.

"Oh, a nice tough guy, huh. It seems you lack a sense of cooperation with the Marines. It's quite despicable for a bounty-hutner to sink into corruption low enough ot join with priates instead of imprison them," the marine scolded in a prudish, self-elevating tone, waving an admonishing figure before the swordsman.

"You clearly have no respect. So, I must du~ti~fully take up the task to break you down, and install such morals into your consciousness," he promised, in the gloating tones of a true coward. "That simply cannot go unaddressed, or without consequence."

The man strode closer to Zoro, before drawing a knife and plunging it into the swordsman's gut. Followed by another into his shoulder, and a knee to his stomach.

"Can't let you try and break free, can we? As a bounty-hunter, I'm sure you understand the dangers of moving an active, able prisoner." More followed, before they applied fresh bandages and dragged the pirate out with a pistol to his head.

0….0

At the sound of the gun-shot. Kakashi moved through the tree via a shunshin. Shooting forward at a rapid pace, working to follow his nose to the new scent of gunpowder and blood. What he found, however…stopped the Jonin, cold.

In the middle of the pathway, Sakura was struggling with Ussop; half-dragging, half-carrying the brown-haired teen forward. The boy wasn't moving, his overalls lowered to his wiast, leaving the sniper's scrawny chest exposed. Layers upon layers of soaked bandages covered his chest, with pads of gauze on his right pectoral, all of them stained crimison.

A blue-haired woman lay on the ground nearby, similarly, bandaged and clutching her shoulder. Even as she spurred Sakura on. "I'll…ehehhhh…I can hold out. Hurry-ummmhh…get him to the doctor."

"H-h-hold on Ussop. I-I'll-"

"Sakura." _Phhwwww._ A new voice joined them, commanding her full attention.

Nojiko left herself lifted into a pair of strong, powerful arms. Yet, she was still alive, and soon caught the face of a masked man with grey hair.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the younger girl cried, tears of relief slipping through her eyelids. Ussop could only groan. A second Kakashi lifted the boy into his arms, to gasp at the deep crimson stain in the bandages wrapped around him.

"Sakura. The doctor who bandaged Zoro yesterday. Take me to him, immediately! And explain who did this." the jonin commanded her. A deep, passionate weight behind his words, that belied the scale and emotional chaos within Kakashi, as one of his comrads had been hurt…again.

Soon, the four were moving through the trees, two Kakashi's guarding the wounded crew, while the original and a third clone carried them, and the kunoichi was up front in the lead.

"Sakura," one of the clones moved up beside her. "Explain to me what happened to Ussop-san, and who this woman is," he question in a more subdued voice.

Sakura began to explain.

(Flashback)

Nojiko stood in the clearing, finishing her recount of Nami's life and predicament to the Straw Hat Pirates. Each with varying reactions.

"And that's it. We're very close to fulfilling the bargain between Arlong and Nami. If you all stay here though, it's only another burden and struggle for NamI to deal with. And all that is beside what might happen if you confront Arlong and make this situation worse for us. That is why you need to leave."

Luffy was barely bothered at all. Sakura remained composed after hearing the story before, while her fellow Genin had tears in his eyes. Naruto was barely containing his frustrations, his fists shaking with rage at the silhouette he imaged Arlong to be, and a wish to find and promise Nami to fight her enemy.

Gin took to story more measuredly, more than used to such atrocities though he found the virtual enslavement Nami had endured to be beyond disgusting. Ussop's face was strangely plain, while Snaji took a fresh smoke form his cigarette. Yosaku and Johnny were almost crying, eager to confront Arlong themselves.

Luffy himself rose to his feet, dusting off his pants before facing Nojiko directly.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?" she questioned him.

"Like I said before. We're not leaving here without Nami. If Arlong is the problem, then we'll wait until it's solved, then she can join us. We're not going anywhere without her, though," the Straw Hat declared.

"But Captain, there's an easier answer, ya know!" Naruto cried, jumping infront of the older teen.

"Let's just go beat up Arlong! We beat Krieg in the end with only half of the crew. With all of us here, plus Kakashi-sensei, there won't be a problem, believe it! Plus, that bastard has gotta pay!"

Nojiko tried to interject, but Sakrua beat her too it.

"Naruto, that'll just make the situation worse. Nami wants to resolve this without violence. And besides, we don't know how strong these fishmen are. Running in like that will just cause more problems," the pinkette triedto explain. But the Uzumaki knucklehead was too stubborn.

"No way, Sakura we'll just find him, beat him up then Nami will come with us. _"_

"Nope, we're not Naruto."

I a twirl of motion, the Genin's frowning face met Luffy; a little to cute to be taken seriously.

"Whatdoya mean, Captain! Are you thinking of leaving her now?" he tried to interrogate the Rubber-man.

Luffy only glanced at him, raising his handsto rest behind his head.

"This isn't our business Naruto. So we're not going doing anything. There's no reason to butt into their affairs, it's not about us. Still, I'm not leaving without Nami. We'll just wait until she's done, then leave for the Grand Line together."

"I agree," Sanji spoke-up. "Doing some odd-jobs here and there to raise extra cash for Nami-swan would probably bring a solution to this problem faster. And I'd hate to leave such an amazing, strong lady under such a burden."

"NO!" Nojiko spoke up. "Didn't you all hear me. The best you can do is to leave. Just find that swordsman who went off on his own and get out of our island."

"Wait!" Ussop spoke up, as Luffy perked at the news. "Oh no! Did Zoro walk off on his own?" the sniper exclaimed.

"Um, yes?" Sakura answered. "Kakashi-sensei left to spy on Arlong this morning. He also gave instructions to Zoro about watching the coastlinefor the rest of you. We left him to get his on his own."

Ussop gapped at her, before his forehead smacked into his palm. Luffy himself began to laugh.

"Shishishishishishishishishishi! Well, guess we've gotta go find Zoro. He's probably lost somewhere. Men, let's go find our direction-stupid Vice-captain!"

Sanji and Gin blinked at the news, but went along with a shrug. The group split up, with Sanji making a special request.

"Naruto and I will go with the ladies. Between my chivalry and all the clones he can make, we can protect them both from any monsters."

"Yeah, I get to protect Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried with glee. 'Then maybe she'll say yes to a date with me,' he silently wished.

But, Sakura's form slide over to block him and the pervy-chef from Nojiko. "OH… no way. Who's gonna protect Nojik-san from you, then, Romeo?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is right, Sanji-senpai," Naruto joined in. "You'll just keep flirting with her and not get any work done. I'll go with them alone and they'll be fine."

Both of the blonde quickly started an argument, until Ussop stepped between them.

"Okay, okay. How about this. Sakura, Nojiko, who would you prefer to be accompanied with, so we can stop these two from wasting time finding Zoro," he proposed to them.

Sakura glanced around to each of them, before finding the one who had bothered to ask her at all. "You, Ussop-san. How about Gin-san and Luffy-san head of together, while Naruto-san and Sanji-senpai search together."

Sanji was dissatisfied, but nodded to their wishes nonetheless. While Naruto began to jump in excitement.

"Okay, let's go find Zoro! Follow me!" Naruto declared, with one fist pumped high before running off, with Sanji chasing after him. Luffy did the same with gin, leaving Ussop and the girls alone.

"Um. Do they have any idea of where they're even going? Or of where this man might be?" Nojiko questioned him.

Ussop just folded his arms, "Na, probably not."

Sakura actual took a sigh of relief. 'At least one thing is still familiar amidst all this mess. Naruto's his loud, usual self without any problems. I'm still trying to digest how Sasuke-kun was so mad and aggressive towards Miss. Nami.'

"Excuse me?" the pinkette spoke up. "Perhaps starting from a place we know and then moving on to different areas around the village would be a good place to start? Like at your house, Miss. Nojiko."

The other two agreed, and soon began walking back towards her house. But on their way, they had an unfortunate encounter.

¾'s of the way back, Nojiko spotted a party of marines, with their leading stomping forward in a tantrum.

"Hey, Marines. Hey, hey, over here!" Sakura began to shout. While Ussop began to sweat, unable to hide before the Marine Colonel spotted them.

"Agghh! Could this day possibly become any worse!? First, I am bamboozled by the disgusting fish into thinking a large cache of treasure is ripe to be plucked from a tangerine orchard. Then I run into you again!" Nazumi cried, ready to blow a gasket.

"Ussop-san? Do you know this Marine?" Sakura questioned her teammate.

"Uh…yeah. During the way here, this guy ran into us. Wait-!" The sniper bopped his fist into his palm.

"Back in our encounter, this guy mentioned Arlong by name. He actually said these waters were part of that guy's territory."

"Wait!" Nojiko cut off Ussop, pointing an accusing figure at the dodgy colonel. "You mentioned that monster sending you to take treasure from a tangerine field. What else did he say?"

"Quiet, civilian! That treasure is of no concern of yours, even if your village's freedom is tied to him receive it from that thief Nami. What is of importance is the criminal before me, who assaulted a dedicated civil servant!" Nazumi had drawn his pistol, with it leveled at Ussop.

Nojiko barely moved, But Sakura did not remain quiet, her mind pouring over this news, and connecting the facts to a probable conclusion.

"Arlong sent you! You must be one of the Marine who are on hi payroll. This girl here is Miss. Nami's sister, and you mentioned Nami collecting treasure and the deal Arlong made with her!" the Genin declared.

"OH, did I?" Nazumi muttered, his eyes remaining on Ussop. "Well, just call it a haunch. Still, I found nothing, so that bastard must have lied to me. Or that thieving, whore Nami moved it elsewhere. Now, my patience is very thin as it is, little girl. I suggest you—"

"Ugggh!" Nojiko let out a loud cry, years of building frustration, resentment and anger building up, ready to explode. "You horrible, slimy, bastard!"

Rushing forward, all rational lost, she punched the slow-witted Marine. By luck alone, Nazumi was too off-guard to fire, and squealed as he was hit.

Sakura began to reach for her kunai, while Ussop pulled out his slingshot.

"You, imbecilic, bitch!" Nazumi shrieked.

A loud bang tore through the scene. Nojiko felt a searing pain, hotter than white iron in her shoulder. The girl's eyes grew wide, her form collapsed, and she tumbled back to the ground.

"Na…mi…." she gasped.

Time began to slow for Sakura and Ussop, watching their new friend fall to her knees, and lay on her wounded shoulder.

Nazumi merely huffed at the effort, too annoyed for gloating. "I told you I was feeling frustrated," he admonished them. "Still, one more, for good measure.

"No!" Ussop shouted, charing in front of Nojiko.

"Speical atta—" _Bggaaaammmm!_

Before the Ussop could fire, Nazumi had already pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through Ussop's right pectoral, and through his lung. The heroic coward's voice died in his throat, as he felt a horrible, crippling pain. It suddenly became difficult to breath, and he couldn't even shout as he feel back, to the ground.

Sakura looked on, unmoving. The girl's mind….it was trying to digest what was happening. Everything around her faded to the background, tunnel-vision forming on Nojiko and Ussop. Her consciousness barely able to comprehend what was happening before her and move on into action.

Until a hand seized her by the chin, turning the girl to face its owner.

"Chichichichichichichi. Quite a pretty thing," Nazumi appraised her. "Young, healthy and with room to grow. Perhaps Arong would allow me to take you to a Human Auctioning House as compensation for my wasted time."

With that, he began to leave. "Stay here, where you can easily be found again. And watch those two die for opposing Navy business."

Just as they left, Ussop began to groan, barely moving.

Sakrua finally snapped out of her thoughts, enough to move. Reaching to her pouch, she removed all of the bandages she could find, but dropped them immediate. The girl realized her hands were shaking too much. Looking down at Ussop and Nojiko, the sight of blood beneath them brought a wave of nausea. Her last meal threatening to pour up from her stomach.

"Help him!" Nojiko's voice cut through the girl's paralyzed state.

"He was shot in—nnnnhhhhhh…." Her wound still crippled her, while the pain cut off her commands. "…the chest. If he doesn'-nnnhhhaaa-get help soon….then the damage to-ggghhhhhhh-…to him. It'll get worse! Bi-nnnnnn-…Bind the wound, then carry him to the doctor!" she exclaimed.

Sakura's mind grabbed those words like a lifeline. Focusing on them alone and pushing the horror to the background, she quickly removed the upper section of Ussop's overalls. Recalling some lesson from the Konoha Academy, she recognizing where the blood came from, placing sterile gauze around the opening, then wrapping multiple bandages around his torso. Next, she quickly moved towards Nojiko and did a similar patch-job to her shoulder.

Just as she began to lift Ussop, barely able to carry him. Kakashi arrived.

(Flashback end).

Sakura finished her account just as the group reached the village. Kakashi himself felt a fresh wave of guilt, as he carried Ussop over his shoulder. "Sakura, where is the doctor's office located?"

"It's right up—there he is sensei!" she pointed further up the road, where a man in a white coat was talking to Genzo.

"Doctor Nako! Help us, please!" Sakura shouted, running forward while waving for his attention. The pair of men looked over, each recognizing one of the group that was running towards them.

Sakura fell to her knees before the doctor, while Genzo moved towards Nojiko.

"MY friend. He was shot through the chest by a pistol! Miss Nojiko has been shot in the shoulder too and—"

"Nojiko!" the doctor exclaimed. Stepping around the girl, he approached the figure carrying both patients in their arms.

"Hmm. Those patch-jobs are spotty, and they both need surgery fast. Get them inside, right now!" he ordered them.

"Wait, take the boy first." Genzo ordered him. "Nojiko. What happened? How and who did this to you?"

As Dr. Nako moved Ussop inside with the real Kakashi, the one who held Nojiko addressed the older man.

"Let's move inside. It can be safer to discuss everything in there," he suggested. Genzo found the tone more of a command and obeyed without question.

Indoors, Sakura stood still, unable to sit or do anything but keep her eyes fixed on the door Dr. Nako and Kakashi had taken Ussop through. Nojiko was set down on a bed as the man carrying her began to add some additional bandages to the wound and stop the blood flow. While she explained to Genzo what had occurred with the Marines. As he took in the story, Genzo's face morphed through multiple emotions; horror, guilt, anger, despair, before they settled on a resolute expression.

A left soon after. Giving the spare Kakashi the chance to glance around the room. His eye rested on the one kunoichi under his care.

'Sakrua didn't face anything like this in Nami no Kuni, nor in Hanma Village after we arrived. Still, she found enough presence of mind to help them both after their wounds. One step at a time, I suppose. Maybe a distraction from this situation will help her,' he silently reasoned.

"Sakura." The girl didn't even turn at her sensei's voice. Until Kakashi stood up, and lay one had on her shoulder. Glancing up, she found a strangely sympathetic gaze in Kakashi's eye.

"You did well, helping Ussop. Now, we need to deal with the man who attacked him, and Arlong for taking a loophole in the deal he made with Arlong. Regardless of Nami's arrangement, one of our comrades have been hurt because of him. And that is one crime I will never allow someone to walk away from," his voice shifting from soft comfort to a steel blade.

"I want you to watch over Nojiko and wait here for him. I can track down the rest of the crew much faster and bring them here. Understand?"

Sakura nodded, as Kakashi lightly coaxed her towards the bed the second patient was resting in. He left soon after, leaving a third Kakashi to watch the doors while the real one was still inside with Naruto.

Half an hour later, Naruto and Sanji came running up the street, asking people for directions to the doctor's office. They arrived in time to see Ussop carried out by Kakashi while Dr. Nako moved towards Nojiko.

"Ussop-san! Naruto cried out, as Sanji took a fresh cigarette from his package.

"Naruto, save you energy, kid. You and I both know, the Captain isn't going to take this lying down. Contain your energy, until it's time to fight."

Kakashi nodded at him, placing Ussop in one of the hospital beds.

"Dr. Nako! How is Ussop-san?" Sakura questioned the man.

"Girl. It's horrible he got the wound at all, but the wound itself was lucky," the doctor answered, tearing off his gloves before moving on to Nojiko.

"The bullet tore through his lung but didn't hit any ribs or his spine. If that'd happened, the bone fragments would've caused a lot of damage. PLusthe bullet was intact instead of splintering once it got in him. Say what you will about the Marines, they kept their equipment up to par."

"Now, somebody help me get Nojiko inside to get that shoulder tended."

Sanji volunteered, completely focused and deadly serious. Nojiko was moved into the OR, while the ninjas remained beside Ussop.

The next arrivals surprised everyone. As Nami and Sasuke burst through the doors.

"Nojiko! Where is Nojiko!" the younger sister exclaimed. Kakashi was beside her in less than one second, with a calming hand on her shoulder to help the girl focus.

"Nami I found your sister just after she and Ussop were shot. The doctor is tending to her right now," he explained. Nami's hand moved to his lips, trying to stifle her emotions before moving towards the door.

Dr. Nako's voice interrupted her, but after seeing who it was, he invited her inside. Sasuke, moved forwards, and stood with the other Team 7 members.

"Hey, Sasuke? Did you find Zoro at all?" Naruto asked him.

The Uchiha's hand curled into a fist, glaring forward as a snarl curled on his lips.

"Yeah, I found him but I couldn't help him. The guy was captured by the Fishmen. After Nami found out about…" the boy swallowed as his throat grew tight. Two more were needed before his emotions were forced down, and the orphan continued…

"As Nami found out her sister was hurt, she told me Zoro-san was imprisoned within Arlong Park. I check it out and watched as Zoro-san was brought outside. He was held at gunpoint and surrounded by 50 Fishmen and another dozen of those Marine-soldiers. Arlong gave him to some rat-faced idiot, who promised to execute Zoro-san once they were away from the island."

"All of the Marines, and other twenty Fishmen went with Zoro-san as an escort. Too many for me to fight on my own, so I caught up to Nami just before she got here."

Sakura gasped, her hands rising to her gaping mouth. Naruto began to tremble, his face a picture of rage. Kakashi himself felt another stab of guilt, for letting the Marines walk away when he had the chance to prevent all of this.

Until they were distracted by a shout from outside.

"Eight long years ago! We all promised together we wouldn't spend our lives in vein!" Glancing outside, Team 7 saw everyone in the town gathering, armed for a fight. Genzo stood before them, the clear leader of the group.

"No matter what pain or humiliation we endured from Arlong, we swore to fight the long fight so Nami could meet his demand! But now, it is clear that bastard will never let her of us be free! You all know what I describe, and we agree it is time to fight back!"

As the others look on, Nami burst from the doctor's room, sprinting outside.

"Genzo! What are you doing!? You know what the consequences are for defying Arlong!" she shouted out, desperate to keep something in her life together after so much had fallen apart that day.

"What are you even talking about! There's no way Arlong will—" She was cut off, but Genzo wrapping one arm around here, in a farewell hug to the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"Nami," he began, while each of the ninjas looked on.

"We've all known about your deal with Arlong. To buy our freedom and your own for 100,000,000 bellies."

Nami eyes widened, as another piece of her plan, the solace from the torments she had endured, fell away to a dark abyss.

"Nojiko told us all. And so, we agreed not to make any trouble for Arlong in order for you to not be endangered. Or to suffer under another burden than the one you had already taken up. Listen," Genzo spoke, taking a step backwards, and placing both hands on Nami's shoulders.

"I know that the treasure is safe. That grey-haired ninja Kakashi hid it before the Marines arrived at your house. After he overheard Arlong making plans with that bastard who shot Nojiko to steal it. But that's not enough."

"All this has shown, is that Arlong will never honour your bargain. He'll only find another way out, keeping you by his side forever. Those fishmen…" his arms began to shake with rage.

"We have to make those filthy fishmen pay for the years they manipulated you, and us! We may never be free. But, at the very least, we can set you free from this kind of suffering! Bellemere…she would be so proud of you….were she standing here right now. I could never face her in the afterlife if I didn't know I did everything I could for you and Nojiko. But now, she has been hurt and Arlong is the source of it out."

"Bellemere had the courage to give her life, for you and Nojiko. Having the same courage, while ensuring you both can live any life you chose, not one forced on you by others. That is all that can I can do for you now."

As Genzo finished, more of the villager spoke-up as well. All of them united by the wish to live free, rather than trust Arlong's word or rule any further.

"Nami," Genzo faced her, for the final time. As tears began to gather in her eyes, the girl too exhausted and lost to do anything. "Set yourself free from this village. And follow the life you want to live."

"No!" she cried, drawing a dagger towards them, trying to steady it with both hands.

"No, I-I'm not gonna let loose anyone more to that monster," she spoke, filled with desperation towards them. The girl was breathing deeply, her eyes wide and heavy with grief at everything that had happened; her world falling apart within one day.

"You'll all die." She reminded them. Only for Genzo to meet her with eyes of resignation, "We know that."

Sakura sank to her feet, amazed that the fate the entire village had chosen. Sasuke was looking back, while most of his attention was fixed on Nami.

Naruto, for once, was silent. 'They…that's like Haku running to take a hit for Zaubza. Or him tunring around to finish Gato knowing his death was coming. Or Tazuna helping his village depite facing down those kinda dangers instead of just bowing his head and doing nothing,' he recalled.

Kakashi himself look on, already making contingency plans.

Genzo himself took the knife from Nami without a single word. Turning back to the crowd, he drew a sword and order them, "Move out!"

With a roar, everyone ran past Nami, until only she and the pirates remained in the town.

A door inside the clinic opened, as Dr. Nako and Kakashi moved outside. The doctor had wanted to join them after treated Nojiko, but Kakashi had assured him they would be needing him later. The shadow-clone disappeared as the original returned, while Nami sank to her knees.

Barely a sound was made, as Nami found herself completely drained, useless, and looking back on a wasted life. Her mind was plagued by the image of Nojiko, unconscious and hurt in the clinic. Of meeting Luffy, Zoro, Ussop and the ninjas. From Nojiko's own tattoo's and unconditional assurance and comfort. Of the betrayal of her rival Carina, and imprisonment by Mad Treasure.[3] Of returning home beaten, burnt and bruised, but waving it off in-light of her progress.

Until her mind reached the moment Bellemere died before her eyes, and the laughter that followed.

'Shahahahahahahahaha! Shahahahahahahahahahaha! Shahohohohoho! **Shahahahahahahahahahahaha!'**

Growing….insulting…the single, horrible sound was overwhelming her.

Turning to her shoulder, she glared at the tattoo, spitefully. The mark had been forced on her, a sign of her torment, enslavement, horrors and trials. The mark of the one man, who took everything from her life. Who's laughter filled her ears this very moment. As a shaky hand rose towards it, her face a glare of hatred marred with tears, the glint of her knife caught her eye.

Pure rage unfolded.

"Arlong!" she exclaimed, grasping the knife, and plunging it into herself. "Ghu-Arlong!" Another stab. _"Arlong! Arlong-Arlong! Ghu-Arlong!"_

"Miss. Nami, stop!" Sakura cried, joined by Naruto, the pair ran over to grab her arm. Nami's horrified face met theirs, before knocking them both aside aside and proceeding to stab herself further. Kakashi and Sasuke looked on. Neither ever seeing this level of despair or hopelessness before, even in themselves.

Nami continued to stab herself, until another figure ran out from the clinic. "Nami, no! Stop, stop letting him win byhurting yourself!" Nojiko screamed. Grabbing her sister's arm, it stopped Nami for a moment.

" _Let go of me! Please, Nojiko, let go!"_ Nami demanded, trying to attack the mark on her shoulder again.

"Why, you're only hurting yourself!" Nojiko cried, wrestling with her younger sister.

"Because-ghhrrr— **Because it's the only way I have left to hurt that monster!"**

Grasping Nojiko's hand to free the one holding the knife, another stab pierced Nami's shoulder, drops of blood flying out from the wound. **-Rhhe—rrhRrhaa!-It's the only thing I can take from him!"**

" **I HATE HIM! EVERYTHING I HAVE, HE'S TAKEN FROM ME! THAT MONSTER! AND—AN—AND—AND I CAN'T DO ANTHING-AAAAAAHHH!"** Nami's voice reached a higher pitch, her emotions now at their worst.

Sakura could barely breath, watching all that happen. Sasuke was not much better, recalling similar thoughts about himself, compounding the self-directed anger towards his inability to help Zoro. The one man alive he admired and held true respect for.

Kakashi was harder to read, but memories of Obito and Rin's death were coming to the forefront of his mind. And his own cry of despair after a Chidori plunged through Rin's heart.

Sanji finally came outside, but Kakashi held him back from anything. Pointing at their new arrivals.

" _ **AAhhhhh-AHhhhhhh—ARLONG! ARLONG—ARLONG! ARL-"**_

Finally, someone stepped forward, who could stop Nami. Luffy stood above her, grasping her wrist.

"Luffy…." Nami muttered, the knife dropping to the ground. Gin was behind him, looking onwards with a deeply serious face.

" **Nami,"** Luffy spoke to his navigator. Causing the girl's eyes to widen, at the serious tone behind them.

"Why are you crying? What is going on?" the Straw hat Captain questioned her.

Nami took several gulps, before she could speak, only in a whisper. "Arlong. He's…he's taken…taken everything I care-..ghuk..-about. My dreams…my hope….my freedom…he owns me and my life. He's….destroying everything an-and anything I have…and even hurt my sister, Nojiko."

"Ussop is hur—hurt because of him to. Shot by some Marine under…that…monster's control."

"WHAT!" Luffy exploded. Only two thought running through his head: a sibling hurt by someone else, and another one of his crew injured. Looking over at the others, akashi and Sanji both nodded at their captain.

Nami's hand rose to her mouth, guilt for the boy who fought to save his own village creeping through her. Until a pair of hands lifted her to her feet. S

he fought back at first, until her eyes met Luffy's face. The Captain's eyes were blazing white, with pupils darker than an eclipse. His mouth was pressed together, with a furry that even made Kakashi and Gin hesitant.

"Your sister got hurt? And this same bastard shot Ussop! All because of this Arlong, guy?!" he demanded from her, as molten rage began to churn in his soul.

Nami could only whimper. Broken, as blood dripped down her arm, and only Luffys' support kept her upright. Before nodding her head. With eyes of pure defeat, and unable to stop her crying, she turned to one...final…hope…left to her….."Arlong….he did…

…Luffy. Help me," she begged from him.

Luffy's eyes were now hidden by his hat. Before he wrapped the girl in his arms. Nami responded to his hug, leaning in the one tiny solace that remained, clutching it to stay alive. Her head leaned into the crook of his neck, as her body shuddered at the comfort.

For a moment, Luffy just held her. His eyes looking towards each of his crew one at a time. Zoro was still missing, but every who was there looked at him to say the words they knew were coming. Kakashi himself stumbled back a step, amazed at the sheer determination and will in the captain's eyes.

"Where is Zoro?" Luffy questioned them. Sasuke stepped forward. "He won a fight with some of Arlong's crew. But the rest of them defeated him and imprisoned him in their fortress. Arlong gave him to a couple of the crooked Marines to execute him," the Uchiha shared. Naturally, Luffy's face began to twist, his rage driven even higher.

"Old-man Kakashi! Go stop those villagers from being stupid!" LUffy commanded him. Kakashi nodded, before he vanished in a Shunshin. As Luffy turned back to his navigator.

"Nami," slowly, the girl looked up. Luffy brought one hand to his hat, while the other held the girl on her feet. Soon the straw hat, Luffy's treasure, was planted on Nami's head, leaving her in a sense of awe.

"We're friends, Nami. Of, course we'll help you," Luffy pledged to her. "But even bigger than that. This Arlong guy. He hurt Zoro. His Marine friend hurt Ussop . And You The MOST."

 **"HE"S GONNA PAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"**

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-After watching Zoro vs. Mihawk, the swordsman has done the impossible. He managed to get Sasuke to use honourifics to address him.**

 **[2]** **-The pilot-Arc of One Piece. 153** **rd** **Branch is where Ax-Hand Morgan was station, where Nami snuck in to swipe a map of the Grand Line, that had already been taken by Buggy.**

 **[3]** **-One Piece: Heart of the Gold, and One Piece: Gold.**

 **Phew…this chapter had a lot squeezed into it, and it took more than a while to short everything in a way I was satisfied with. Although, I also enjoyed writing about Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke the most. Developing them a bit further and exploring a side to Sasuke that I find other writers do not often comprehend.**

 **Also, I wanted to giving Arlong due credit in this chapter. Horrible though he is, even monsters have their own set of morals. To me, he is a far more compelling villain, and a perfect foil, to Don Krieg. Krieg was extremely delusional over the realities of his ambitions, was exceedingly impatient, and viewed all those under his command as expendable. Arlong deeply treasured each of his crew, following an unbreakable code of brotherhood between them, had deep patience for his ambitions, and had great physical might.**

 **I am very excited to write about him, as out of all the enemies the Mugiwara have made. Arlong is one of the few who values his crew first and foremost almost as much as Luffy does.**

 **Now, three different members of Luffy's crew have suffered at Arlong's hands. The stakes have been raised for one hell-of-a-brawl.**


	15. Chapter 15: He's Gonna Pay!

Growth Through Chaos: Chapter 15:

"… **He made my Navigator Cry. HE'S GONNA PAY!"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Enjoy, Read and Review.**

Tap…tap…tap….tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Naruto stood beside Luffy, cross his arms with one heel taping on the ground, growing with impatience. Most of the Straw Hats stood inside the Doctor's office. Usopp had been treated by Dr. Nato and moved by Gin and Sanji to one of the beds. Waiting for Kakashi's return.

Sasuke had begun to pace, adding to the background noise, while the girls and Dr. Nako were behind a curtain. Nami still wore Luffy's hat and was lying down topless on the bed, her head resting in Nojiko's lap with the doctor stitching up her shoulder. Sakura stood close by holding a medical tray with various instruments, using the purpose of the task to focus past everything she had seen.

As Nami winced at another suture, Nojiko began to murmur encouragement to her in a soft voice, before a new question came to her mind. "Nami? Are you sure these guys can help at all? They are the only chance we've got, but can they actually beat Arlong and his crew?"

"Yes." The sisters turned towards Sakura, who's face had grown hard, focused, with eyes that held only the truth.

"Before we came here; Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun and I had to free a village that had been enslaved by a man named Gato. Gato was at least as bad as Arlong, and he hired another really ninja named Zabuza-san to kill someone we needed to protect. Zabuza-san was on Kakashi-sensei's level, but Naruto and Sasuke-kun managed to catch him off-guard and beat his partner, Haku. We freed the entire nation from Gato, together.

"As for the Luffy-san, Usopp-san, and Zoro-san," Sakura looked at Nami, with a pleading glint in her eyes.

"Miss. Nami once described to me how she, and those three saved another village from a dangerous pirate crew before. Right?"

Nami's mouth drew a thin line, nodding at her friend and sister, downcast with guilt.

'Back then, I wanted to run away until Luffy yelled at me about helping my friends. And now here I am, and Usopp got hurt because of problems here in my village.'

"Back at the Baratie," Sakura continued. "Naruto-san, Luffy-san, Sanji-senpai and Gin-san must have defeated another Pirate, Don Krieg, in the battle after we departed from there. Don Krieg had a bounty of 17,000,000 bellies, and over one hundred men under him. Yet they still won, and even got one of Don Krieg's own men to come over to our side. That has got to count for something."

"Of-course it does," Luffy's voice cut through them from outside the curtain.

"Back then, Bastard-Krieg even used poison-gas and tried to kill his own men when I made him mad enough. At the end, none of that bastard's fancy weapons could stop me, and I completely destroyed him. But that was after Naruto got poisoned saving Gin and me."

Even without seeing him, each of the girls could feel the seething rage in Luffy's voice. "Naruto…he got hurt with I wasn't looking. That's why I destroyed Bastard-Krieg." He continued, with a dethatched voice that belied the explosion building within the Straw Hat captain.

A moment of silence followed. Until the tell-tale sound of cracking knuckles, promising imminent pain, brought the wait to an end. "Arlong and his Marine friend have got a lot to pay for. With What happened to Zoro, to Usopp, and especially to Nami! I swear I'll beat the crap outa all of them so, so **hard** , then send those bastards flying out just like I did to Buggy."

With a flap, the entire curtain was thrown aside by Luffy. Following an outcry from Nami. Sakura and Nojiko quickly became a screen as she slipped a shirt back on. Luffy ignored all of it, and stood before his wounded, near-broken nakama. "Nami. You saw what I did to Red-Nose after he hurt my hat."

"Shanks himself gave me that hat, after he saved my life. But the one thing that matters more than it is my crew," Luffy declared, the blazing passion in his eyes causing the ladies and old man to shake. Nami's trembling hand rose to the keepsake resting on her head, recalling Luffy's words and attitude towards the precious gift.

"I promised Shanks that I'd return the hat to him someday, after I become the King of the Pirates. The problem. I'm a terrible sailor. I definitely can't cook. I don't know how to use swords. I can't even lie." Usopp's cry of indignation went ignored as Luffy continued.

"I'm not a good shot. And my powers aren't as awesome as a ninja's. Without my friends I'd be dead a long time ago. The one thing I can do, is protect my nakama and if any of them get hurt, then I will rip the one who did it apart!"

At this pledge, a sensation of empowerment was creeping into the souls of the crew, Luffy's tone building with each word: "Now, that happened twice in a row, first to Naruto, and now to Zoro, Usopp and Nami!...I…am…beyond…furious!" Luffy's declaration shook to whole house.

Nobody moved, until a clapping-sound came from the doorway.

Kakashi stood there, clapping his hands with a rare look of admiration clear to see. Yosaku and Johnny were beside him, sharing a mood of desperation alongside several minor and moderate wounds.

"Well, spoken, Captain. The town's people are safe now, just outside in the square. I also ran into these two on the way and brought them up to speed. Now—"

"GOOD!" Luffy begin to stomp towards the doorway. "Then let's go. First, we save Zoro, then go beat up Arlong." Sanij, Gin and the Genin began to follow their Captain, until Kakashi's arm. blocked Luffy's path.

"Kakashi! Zoro's in trouble and Arlong's probably laughing right now! We gotta find them now. Move that arm before I throw it away!" the raven-haired teen demanded from him.

"Yeah, Sensei, we've gotta save Zoro, then beat-up this Arlong guy, Believe It!" Naruto exclaimed to support Luffy. Even Sasuke stepped forward to voice his desires.

"We know where they are, and they need to pay for what happened. Right now! What is there to wait for!?" the Uchiha demanded, more impatiently than Naruto.

"Slow down, and plan," Kakashi replied, stopping his Genin and the other occupants inside, immediately. Each felt a new presence from the eldest crewmate among them. They were not dealing with Hakashi Kakashi, the tardy, porn-loving, lazy-ass…

This was someone else…the man who could even fill the Demon of the Mist with terror…Copy-nin Kakashi, ANBU, Jonin, and legend…out to save and avenge a wronged comrade.

"Running about will carry too many risks to be acceptable. What is more, you don't understand the full situation, captain," the ninja responded, as three contrasting eyes met one another: two with burning anger towards one, singular focus; the other a frozen anger with broader awareness

"When I met them, Johnny and Yosaku here informed me that they encountered a group of Fishmen pirates who mentioned Zoro. It devolved into a fight, hence their injured state, after the group insulted their friend, and two of them won, narrowly," Kakashi described.

Everyone else turned towards the beaten-up bounty hunters, who nodded. "Yeah, those bastards were gloating about Zoro getting imprisoned and about to be killed," Yosaku confessed. "We couldn't let them walk away after that, even with Big-sis Nami's problem. Then we came back here to get help and ran into Kakashi and a crowd of people, before talking them into coming back here."

Nami looked over, her eyes falling down until her unhurt shoulder was covered with a familiar hand. Nojiko's eyes carried a clear message: 'stop bemoaning how everything has fallen apart. Appeasing them is not important any longer.' She nodded, which did not go unnoticed from Kakashi.

"First, here are our objectives," Kakashi spoke-up, calling the attention of all assembled.

"Zoro's rescue is the most immediate concern. The Marines are the ones with him and responsible for hurting Usopp and Nojiko. Then, we need to remove Arlong and his crew from this island. I got to Nami's house before the Marine's did and hid her treasure haul away."

Several eyes from wide, with shock and respect. Gin was impressed with Kakashi's capacity for planning and prioritizing, while Sanji shared those sentiments. Nami herself felt a badly-needed wave of relief.

"Nami. Tell me everything you know about the Fishman here, and the Marines," Kakashi requested from her. "On the way here, Zoro, Sasuke, Sakura and I ran into a giant Sea-cow that nearly ate our boat. I beat it and trapped that creature on the bottom of the ocean."

"You fought with Momoo and beat him!" Nami cried with incredulity. Even Dr. Nako and Nojiko were bewildered.

"Momoo? That giant thing had a name?" Sakura questioned her, before giving a shrug. "Uh, probably not important. But yes, Kakashi-sensei used certain water-style jutsu to push that sea-monster back, then trapped him underwater."

"Who, really, seriously!" Naruto exclaimed. "Kakashi-sensei, you beat-up a sea-monster! That's awesome! Hey, Sasuke!?" the spastic, overeager Genin had his collar yanked by Sasuke, who was glaring with impatience for action.

"Yeah, Kakashi did fight and defeat a big one, but stay focused on this fight, dobe," the other Genin demanded from him. "But, if Nami recognized that creature. Then it must have been associated with Arlong. If it didn't encounter Naruto's group, then it must still be trapped down there, and won't participate in this fight."

Nami blinked at the revelation, feeling the enormity of such odds facing the group shrink by a minor degree. Luffy's arms were folded, even more impatient than Sasuke, too focused to share in the excitement. While Kakashi nodded at Sasuke.

"Good awareness, Sasuke. On top of that, Zoro defeated a little under one dozen Fishmen plus one of them who fought using six different swords. Johnny and Yosaku also cut another ten of their numbers down. Nami, how many does that leave us from Arlong's crew and who are the stronger members?"

Those assembled turned towards their navigator. Even Luffy become more focused on Nami instead of rushing off.

"Umm…well, in total there are around 60 members of the crew. Arlong himself is the best fighter out of the crew; aside from his strength and powerful teeth, he also likes to use a giant saw-blade in any fight. Aside from the one who Zoro beat, Hatchan, the other really strong ones are the officers Chew and Kuroobi. One has a long mouth and teal-blue skin, and the other is a manta-ray Fishman with grey skin. Kuroobi is the more dangerous and cautious of the two, with a lot of skill in a martial art called Fishman karate. I never figured-out how it's supposed to work, though. He never trusted me at all and was the most hurtful and despicable after Arlong."

Kakashi nodded, while Sanji's foot began to tap, eager to meet this Kouroobi himself.

"Those who were beaten by Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku may or may not have some capacity to fight by now," the former ANBU captain proceeded.

"The main problem we have, is how once Arlong finds the men that Yosaku and Johnny defeated, he will probably move into the village again to find them. Best case scenario is they ransack the place, worst case, they take hostages or kill a few of your people to send a message."

"We need to keep him, and his crew focused on us to prevent that. But Zoro's rescue can't wait until after an attack on Arlong."

"So, both will need to be done at the same time. Yet, Nami and Usopp are in no condition to fight and our mission is to win without losing any of the civilians here. So, to defeat a crew of perhaps 20 Marines and 40 Fishmen plus three prominent fighters; we only have one rubber man, one cook, one ruthless and honourable outlaw, three Genin-level ninjas, two average bounty-hunters, and me." Kakashi summarized.

Sakura swallowed, fearful of the odds they were up against as her intellect put the pieces together. Naruto and Sasuke were too determined to care, while Sanji lit a fresh cigarette and shared a look with Gin.

"And that's only half of it," the blonde cook spoke-up. "You're right, Kakashi-san. The swordsman, Zoro-san, needs to be rescued as a soon as possible to avoid him ending-up killed. So, we'll need to split up into two groups. One to bring the fight to Arlong, to other to save one of our own. Personally, I think Naruto should come to help us deal with Arlong. Thanks to that cloning-technique he can use, we will be able to even-out their numbers."

Kakashi nodded, while Naruto grinned, a ball of excitement growing in his stomach.

"Slow down a touch, Sanji-san," Gin added. "Naruto's still not all set for a battle. Th' Doctor we met commented that some o'the MH5 poison ain't left his system yet. Tha'll be an issue in a fight th' like of which we're headin' for. Plus, if any o' Arlong's men are outside their base then they'll sure as hell come'ere an' attack the town for payback."

"Good observation Gin-san," Kakashi nodded at their more recent comrade.

"So, we have three roles to fulfill. One group attacks Arlong Park, a second rescues Zoro, and some need to stay within Cocoyoshi Village to protect Nami and Usopp and act as reserves if something unexpected happens," The legendary ninja surmised.

"Well, I know where I'm going," Johnny spoke up, stepping forward to grab everyone's attention. "If big-bro Zoro's in trouble, Yosaku and I are going after him, no matter what. If Sasuke-san comes with us, we can save him quickly then come directly back here to make sure the town stays safe or join the fight at Arlong park."

"Maybe, not." Both of the older friends turned to face Gin, who had a dangerously gleeful look in his eyes.

"Th' two o' you're bounty hunters. A public attack on th' Marines like may take your livelihood away or leave a black-mark agains' anyone you meet from this day on. Don Luffy, I've already got'a bounty on my head, and can take more'an'a few dozen Marines with a good plan," the grin of a demon slipping over his face at the prospect.

"What if Sasuke an' I took care of Zoro then joined you at Arlong Park?" the Man-Demon proposed.

Luffy glanced at him before folding his arms.

"Sounds good. I already promised to fight Arlong and anyone with him. Still, the Marines shot Usopp too, so I owe them one big beat-down," the stubborn youth declared, cracking his knuckles all the while.

"Make sure he hurts a lot, while the rest of us go to Arlong Park. That's all there is, right?" Gin and Sasuke nodded, while the others sweat-dropped at Luffy missing the third and fourth points; protecting the wounded and leaving the civilians out of the fight.

Kakashi of the Sharingan eyed both possibilities, looking around at the group to marshal his own thoughts.

'I want to keep Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke away from the worst of this fight. I have the most fire-power out of everyone here, and Captain Luffy did prove at the Baratie that he is a notable fighter in his own right. The two of us and Sanji are the most skilled here, that I know of, but I can track Zoro by scent faster than anyone else. On the flip side, I've been using shadow-clones all day and that can take its toll, while water-jutsu would likely be a good foil these Fishmen.'

Luffy looked around at his crew. "Okay. So, who here can move the fastest to catch-up with Zoro, and who wants to come with me and beat-up Arlong?"

0…..0

On the pathway between the villages of the Conomi Islands, a party of fifteen Fishmen were returning to Arlong Park with the coastline nearby. One of the group was laden with a sack filled with bellies, as another glanced at the load with an air of greed and satisfaction.

"I gotta say, it was good everyone in Yabusa Village got the message over what happened to Gosa Village. After we turned that place upside-down as literally as possible, everyone was almost begging to appease us or give even more money for the boss. Good to see the vermin learned their place beneath us so well."

The entire group agreed, beginning to erupt with laughter.

"Yeah, sending the fifteen of us was overkill, but I like the fear that all those humans display whenever we stride in to their homes."

"I haven't heard truer words in decades, Kaneshiro. A good day of…work for…Brothers!"

The Fishman carrying the sack of money dropped his load, before sprinting towards a group of fellow Fishmen beaten and bloodied near the road. The rest looked on in confusion, before joining the other to help their comrades.

"Who did this to all you guys?" one of the crew demanded, while others tried to bind the many wounds any way they could find.

"Uuuuhhhhgggg….some…bounty hunters," a single, wounded Fishman explained.

"The pair were associates of Roronoa Zoro; the guy who beat-up Hatchi. We tried to take their weapons when a single one announced who and what they were. After we mentioned Roronoa Zoro and how he's gonna die, the two of them started a fight with us, then took off running towards Cocoyoshi village."

The Fishman Kaneshiro nodded. Soon the wounded Arlong pirates were good enough to move. Five of the other party began to carry them back towards their home, with the money for Arlong. The remaining ten dove for the water, to reach Cocoyoshi Village by the fastest route and kill any they found until the Bounty hunters were found and executed for defying Arlong's will.

Elsewhere, six people were approaching the gates to Arlong Park, while the Fishmen remained inside, oblivious to the coming assault. From the group two began to stride ahead from the others, one of the pair glancing aside at her companion.

"This is only the first play. Let's hope they accept," her partner gave a reassuring reminder. At their words the girl glanced backwards, to find the others nodding their own consent despite the thrill to get stuck in a fight burning through their blood.

"Ready?" "Yes. For this nightmare to end."

A loud knock rang on the doors, causing the activities inside to pause. Without waiting for an answer, the stone doorway creaked open, with the first party shifting through.

"Swahahaha! So, my pretty little Navigator returns, empty and ready to return to work with her proper sensibilities. And who is this man beside you, Nami?" Arlong proclaimed. Nami herself forced the fresh wave of tears down, refusing to satisfy the monster. Then schooled her featured into focused detachment, while Kakashi stood at her side; glaring at the possessive smugness Arlong carried, alongside his guest.

"AHhh. I recall this man, Arlong. He was apparently entertaining this Nami's sister and was quite helpful to me moments earlier. Though I do not recall finding his name, Uuuhhh-!" Nazumi described, before scampering back under Kakashi's glare.

"Arlong? I am here with a proposition for you," the Jonin announced, as he strode forward, opening one pocket of his flak-jacket to withdraw a pair of storage scrolls.

"Well, let's hear it. What can this human offer to me that is not already within reach?" the Fishman acquiesced. Kakashi made a single hand-sign, resulting in columns of smoke billowing form the scrolls. As it cleared, an enormous collective of treasure was there, sprawling before the eyes of the Fishmen and their snivelling guest. Nazumi nearly squealed at the sight of such treasure while Arlong was gapping in shock. All part of Kakashi's plan, as he locked eyes with Nazumi.

"Arlong," Nami gasped, his fists trembling by her hips. "Here it is, 100,000,000 bellies exact."

Her declaration left the Shark-Fishman struck with dismay and amazement, while Nazumi dashed forward for the treasure.

"Chichichi! Money, mon-" the rat was clothes-lined by Kakashi's arm, then flung back to collide with one of the pillars near the porch.

"This man beside me found this treasure before that rat could take it. Together, with others, I got enough to for our deal. The money's here, with a proposal," Nami declared. As Arlong face morphed into a savage frown. The man's own deck-chair broke under his grip at this turn of events.

"Let's my village be free, and it's yours," Nami pleaded towards him, uncaring for the fear Arlong invoked with her. "That was our agreement, and I have delivered. So—"

"Silence, you sum!" Arlong roared, dashing forward to seize Nami, but halted in his tracks. Looking down, the Fishman felt a trickle of apprehension. The masked figure whom accompanied Nami had planted on hand over Arlong's chest, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Now. I did not introduce my, Arlong-san," Kakashi gently murmured, barely high enough to be heard.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. You don't know me, but I have been watching you. Nami has fulfilled your bargain, and that Marine you are allied with needs to die."

"You see, I owe Nami-san one favour. And a crewmate of mine was nearly killed by that rat, and another threated to be placed in the slave-trade. I was present at Nami's home when he arrived looking to seize this treasure and mentioned something about informing Marine HQ about you after taking this loot and pocket a bonus and promotion from your downfall."

"What! Are you being truthful with me!" Arlong demanded, his eyes leaving Nami to focus on the Marine who was just crawling to his feet.

"Hmm. Well, I thank you Kakashi. I wouldn't put it past that self-centred disgusting human. Should that be the case, you may kill him if you wish, once I am finished." Arlong declared, turning about towards the crooked Marine while two of his men grasped Nazumi's arms. Kakashi's smile was hidden behind a mask, while Nami looked on, praying.

"Nazumi!" Arlong bellowed, yanking the Marine off his feet, restoring him to consciousness, and a set of brown stains in his pants. "Our contract has ended!" throwing the man into the pools with a splash. Then the captain turned back towards Nami, eying her and the treasure, before his gut twisted into knots.

'Damn! I was too hasty!' Arlong silently cursed. 'He was my way out of this deal with Nami! With that ended and the full amount right here, right now, I need….'

Kakashi looked on, 'he suddenly became contemplative. I need a distraction.

"Captain Arlong?"

"What?!" the Fishman bellowed, as Kakashi raised both arms to placate him.

"From what I learned from that Marine and Nami-san herself. You made a deal to ensure the freedom of her village for this precise amount of money, correct?" The assembly of pirates nodded, while Nami adopted an air of defeat.

"Well then, I would hate to create such an inconvenience for the owner of the island I am standing on. Did your deal, by chance, specifically determine that she would be released once it was fulfilled, or only her village?"

"What!? K-K-Kakashi-san! You said you would help me!" Nami exclaimed, while Arlong's eyes began to clear, finding the answer he needed. "Now that I think back on it…No. Her concerns were solely towards the freedom of her home. The girl was not added in the finer details. Shwahahahahahahahahaha hahaha" he declared, before seizing Nami by her jacket with one arm.

"I suppose I can let the village go free, as part of our deal. But you. You, my beautiful Nami will stay here until all the end of time! This day is beginning to look up after all! 100,000,000 bellies added to my treasury, the removal of a traitorous bastard, the arrival of a far more amicable acquaintance, and I get to keep my favourite possession-"

BAAAAAMMM! Arlong's celebration was cut short, as part of his front door was struck, with a fresh imprint of a foot set in the metal. Another followed, matching the one that came before.

"Sanji? Weren't we supposed to wait?"

"After what he just said about Nami-swan, I'm not staying still any longer!"

"About time!" a voice outside exclaimed, before the doors were blasted off their hinges, flying open before a pair of arms.

"What! Hhhhh," Kakashi sighed. While the dust settled, four figures stood before the Arlong pirates, ready for a fight. One was dressed in grey clothes with red line designs, with golden tan kin and dark hair surrounded with a grey and blue head-band. He was the only figure clearly armed, with twin tonfas in his hands, and a pistol in his belt. Adjacent to him was very handsomely dressed, bedecked in a suit with handsome blonde hair and a single curling eyebrow. He stood easily; one hand pocketed while another held a cigarette. The centre figure ahead of the others was the youngest, clad in an open, sleeveless red vest and jean shorts that ended at his knees. Steam billowed from his nose, while one foot planted down; a bull preparing to charge.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" the leader demanded, scanning the courtyard.

"Huh! What is going on?" Kuroobi growled. "Another masked man is there, identical to the one talking with the boss!" Sure enough, the last person in the doorway had impossibly wild grey-hair and a face hidden behind a mask, and attire that suggested he was military.

Before Arlong could ask the say question, a sensation of water began trickling over his hand, from Nami. Or, who appeared to be Nami. Once his returned to the one in his grasp, Nami was grinning as she dissolved into water.

"Huh! Wha' the! Sea-water!?" Arlong barely registered what was going on, as the first "Kakashi" suddenly wrapped him in a bear-hug. And exploded with lightning!

"GUHAHAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAHAHOOOWWWWWOOOAAAHHHHH!" The Fishman exclaimed, as lighting continued searing through his body. Smoke and the scent of burnt flesh filled everyone's nostrils. Soaked by the soluble sea-water, the lightning's impact carried substantial damage, while fixing Arlong in the spot. A perfect target.

"Gum-gum:" Luffy's voice rang through the yard, his arms shooting backwards, fixing Arlong with deep loathing. "Bazooka!" Every Fishman's jaw dropped, watching two arms speed forwards and impact Arlong dead in his chest, sending him barrelling through the air and shooting through the opposite wall. Knocking him senseless, for a brief time.

"I don't think that'll every got old," the suave smoker muttered, grinning with satisfaction.

"I have to agree with you on that, Sanji," Gin replied.

Luffy's arms were retracting, before he stood high and turned towards the Kakashi to his left. "How was that?"

"Well, you came in far too early. Arlong hadn't made any concrete deals for the village to be free no matter this outcome. To be captain, leadership often requires more patience, Captain Luffy," the Jonin lazily admonished him.

"Na, I don't care. Those other you's were taking too long, and it's more fun this way. Stop keeping all of it for yourself, old man Kakashi!" Luffy brushed him aside, while Kakashi sweat-dropped. "I'm only 26, not an old man."

"Still, you're eldest out of us, Kakashi. Th' Don's words do have some merit," Gin chimed in. "Stop complainin' 'bout the sequence. Th' results are more th'n good. And how many differen' kind o' clones can you make?"

"Well, some have called me the man with a Thousand jutsu for good reason," as the second Kakashi nodded, as Luffy strode forward, facing down all of the Arlong Pirates.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy. A Pirate Captain. And I'm here to challenge all of you fishy bastards for hurting Nami, my crew member!"

0…0

Across the island, a party of Marines were surrounding their prisoner, moving him down a pathway. They were not alone as a towering Fishman strode along beside the green-haired bounty hunter, wearing a pair of katana strapped to his back. Chew could not keep the grin off his face every time one of the corrupt Marines struck Zoro along, trying to make the swordsman shout in pain.

'This human certainly has some grit, even if he is a piece of crap. This treatment really is fitting comeuppance for what he did to Hatchi,' the smelt-whiting Fishman spared him a passing thought. Unaware that the group was being shadowed.

"What're we waiting for? He's right there and easy to rescue. My clones could charge in, beat up them all, and grab Zoro-san no problem, believe it!" Naruto let out a whisper, louder than he meant for, towards Sasuke. Both were crouching low in the treeline, Naruto giddy to catapult into action, Sasuke focused with deep intensity, itching to use several Fuam-shuriken in a pack slung over his back. Now incensed teammate was fixing the blonde with a glare, ready to admonish him, before their partner spoke up first.

"Naruto. That attitude caused you to nearly die back at the Baratie and we had to save you from Krieg and his crew, twice," their third member cautioned him.

"This part of the mission is about something you are supposed to able do better than any of us. Grabbing their attention with unpredictable chaos."

The boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh, y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just a little excited that I didn't think."

"You're always too excited to think, Naruto. But you're not wrong about getting Zoro-san out of these and fast." Sasuke acknowledged, his patience made thinner by watching another Marine slamming the butt of a rifle into Zoro's chest. "Let's wait for the right moment then ambush them with your clones. I can follow-up with Shuriken for more precision. That'll create the opening to grab Zoro and move him out of there.

"Not a bad plan Sasuke," the third member acknowledge, another Kakashi. "The both of you need to distract them quickly, otherwise the Marines might kill Zoro before I can take him. Get your clones out there, Naruto."

Sasuke nodded, while Naruto grinned. "Shadow-clone jutsu," he whispered, producing several copies, all of whom nodded as with Kakashi handed them a storage scroll. "Hmm! Time to put all that paint to good use. And Sasuke, how many times did you call my hobby useless?"

The Uchiha rejected the bait, grasping Naruto by his collar, "Then get into position. Stay quiet dobe, and let's get this right." Naruto, for his own part, nodded. Shaking off Sasuke's hand, the pair moved on while Kakashi looked on with a pang from the past.

'They were acting just like me and…' the Hatake sighed deeply, recalling his own demeanor towards Obito and the parallels Sasuke had just shown.

'It's good to see they get along far better than before. Sasuke at least is going this to save a friend, Zoro-san, while Naruto is starting to put their rivalry aside.'

None of this was noticed by the Marines who continued towards their destination. Moving another hundred meters up the road. Before pure chaos unfurled!

"Huh!" "Wha-the-AAH!" "My eyes, it's in my eyes!" "Ghakkk-PLaa-plab-my mouth!"

"Wha-what the-how the hell…chew!"

The Fishman blinked on reflex, hearing pop of air-cannons and splattering waves of paint coat him head-to-foot, while the Marines began shouting in bewilderment.

Colour of purple, yellow, brown, rustic red and, unfailingly, orange were exploding around them, flying over the road.

Brushing the slop from his face, the Fishman looked about, finding the entire clearing covered with stripes of paint, surrounded by walls of smoke. As the thin clouds began to clear, a small army surrounded him and the marines, each figure a diminutive human in orange jump-suits, and everyone exactly the same.

"Is this an attack!" "Devil-fruit powers? I never believed any stories like that before!"

"This has gotta be a trick!" the Marines, complacent with corruption, barely held any sense of discipline, raising their swords or rifles in various directions.

"Charge! Let's go save Zoro!" Several of the beings shouted, as 50 beings converged on the party of eleven enemies. Sauske's teeth began to grind at Naruto's exclamation, and quickly readied his shuriken. The spinning stars arced through the air, cutting down three marines that surrounded Zoro and wounding several more, his accuracy dead-on-target through practiced skill and his Sharingans.

Chew was turning towards Zoro at the outset, in-time to watch the other Marines cut by strange knives. Rifles and pistols began to fire, yet each of the attackers that were hit simply dissolved into smoke, screening the others as they closed-in. The Fishman turned about, scanning the tree-line for the ranged fighter as various swords and guns were kicked skywards.

The Naruto clones ganged up every Marine, kicking some around while disarming others before pummelling them with barrage after barrage of kicks. Chew was a far harder target, knocking aside several dozen of them easily but still gawking as none did any more than dissolve.

"Crap! Wha-What stupid son-of-a-bitch has a power like this!" he exclaimed, watching more of the same attackers pouring from the forest. "They're here to help Zoro. I just gotta—HHHHHH!"

Chew's realization was cut-off, as a solid hold was clasping his ankle, than yanked him underground until the Fishman was neck-deep in the dirt.

Zoro was equally surprised, with layers of realization, 'Naruto's here? Luffy and the others must have arrived too,' just as those thoughts passed in his mind, something yanked him aside.

"Huh-!" Zoro exclaimed, glancing down to see a disembodied arm grasping his leg, and Kakashi's face.

"Yo, Vice-Captain. Time to go!"

"Wha-ghuu-rrr!" The swordsman could not reply, forcibly yanked underground. Below, Kakashi kept him in a firm grip while moving through the earth away from the battle.

"Kakashi-san? What is going on? And how are you doing this?" Zoro demanded from him.

"Earth-style: Hidden-like-a-mole jutsu," the ninja explained. "I can travel through the earth, almost like swimming, through my chakra to make a quick escape, or do something more unexpected. A lot of things have happened. Short version: Nami's sister and Usopp were shot by Marines. They aren't dead, but between that and Arlong's abuse, Nami broke and began stabbing herself in an emotional breakdown. Luffy saw it and learned what happened to you. He wants to fight Arlong's crew because of what he did to her, you and Usopp. Sanji and Gin from the Baratie are here as well, as are Johnny and Yosaku. Naruto and Sasuke are up there distracting the marines while I get you to a hospital nearby."

Zoro were speechless for a time, digesting all the news. Before glaring into space. "Then Arlong is as good as dead."

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the fight was nearly over. Sasuke watched as every trace of Zoro and Kakashi slipped away, before turning a pair of hate-filled eyes at the Marines.

'Time to make them pay,' the avenger decided, in a blunder.

"Fire-style: Great Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke began, producing a steady fire-stream that engulfed the road, burning the remainder of the Marines. Even the ground beneath them cracked under the flames, taking all of Naruto's remaining clones with it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, with only the Uchiha's Sharingans allowing him to avoid a bonk on the head.

"What the hell was that!" the original Uzumaki was exclaiming, his arms wildly failing before pointing at the battle-site. "You could'a burned me down there, and my clones already had everything handled. Come on, that's really being a bad teammate!"

"Hhm," Sasuke brushed him off, turning to move into the trees. "Kakashi had already moved Zoro-san away. Besides, my fire-jutsu can cause the ma lot more suffering than your clones. Just let it go,"

"Hey, where're you going, ya know?" Naruto demanded, as Sasuke kept looking ahead. "To Arlong Park. The rest of this fight is there, and it's time to link-up with the others."

Naruto grimaced at the Uchiha until-"Boss look-out!"One of Naruto's remaining clones exclaimed.

Suddenly, the orange-clad ninja was several meters away, and watching Chew attack the spot he had just been shouting from. Sasuke whirled around, in-time to see the Fishman with two swords drawn nearly kill Naruto, until the clone who sounded an alarm substituted itself with the original at the…final…moment.

Chew's face was a smoldering wreak, his blonde hair burnt away, lips cracked and scared, with burns checked across his neck and shoulders. Glancing up, the Fishman hateful gaze met Sasuke.

"You damned son-of-a-bitch. Those flames of yours hurt a lot. But they weakened the ground around me enough to pull myself out of that hole. And now, it's time for the both of you to die!"

The Fishman bull-rushed the tree Sasuke was perched from, stabbing both swords through the bark. With the strength all Fishman carried, 10 -old stronger than humans, Chew tore the trunk from the earth beneath it with furry in his eyes.

Sasuke kept his grip with chakra, before his spot nearly collided with another tree, inciting him to jump. Landing on his feet, the boy barely dodged a kick from his enemy. Chew was far from done, draw his blades free, working up a frenzy of slashes toward Sasuke.

"And after that, I'm takin Nami back to Alrong Park myself to shackle her to her work desk until the end of all time. And give her the same kinda burns both of you have caused to me!"

His blades finally hit, stabbing Sasuke through the heart. Chew was grinning with elation, until "Sasuke" was engulfed with smoke, leaving one tree stump in place with Chew's katana stuck through it.

"WHa! Huh! Now this one disappears too!"

"I…don't…believe this! Chew!" the Fishman began exclaiming, his face growing pink.

Sasuke was hidden behind a tree, his gut plummeting downward. Raising a trembling hand, the prodigy reflected over how his own short-sighted firry blunder had given the enemy a way out, and nearly ended with Naruto's death had that one clone not been present.

'How…how could I have been so stupid? Letting him get free?' Sasuke admonished himself. In the background of his mind, two series of words began to voice different answers. '" _Foolish little brother. You're hate is not strong enough. You are not strong enough."_ Itachi,' Sasuke recalled with dripping venom, before another memory echoed in his mind.

'" _Your hatred is eating you up inside. Making you unfocused and weak…we're stuck in a pretty dangerous place….I need to trust that you will care and support us, not just yourself. Otherwise, you are no different than Itachi."_ Kakashi,' he recalled, feeling new clarity pass through his head.

'I….I used that fire-ball jutsu of hatred, and Naruto could have been killed, even as my back was turned on him!' Sasuke realized, turning back to the battle to see Naruto being forced into a corner by Chew.

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed, shooting forward while pulling two fuma-shuriken from his pack. "Don't you dare!" calling Chew's enraged attention to him before tossing the shuriken. The more experienced Fishman parried both of them with his blades while Naruto slipped away from his own predicament. Sasuke was already moving, catching the larger shuriken off their ricochets, and landing beside Naruto.

"Naruto. That was a blunder, I will admit that. Let's end this guy quickly so he can't move back to Arlong Park," the Uchiha proposed. Naruto blinked, looking over his teammate in surprise, before nodding his head and raising two hands.

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" another 2 dozen clones appeared, blocking the path towards that direction. Chew himself glared at the pair, before he noticed a pond off to his left.

"If you think that'll stop me, I'll blast it apart with my squirt-canon!"

Taking off towards the pond, Chew was still beset by shuriken form the two ninjas, but even those that hit were barely move than a painful nuance for the pirate. Quickly, reaching the water he dove in head-first.

'Down here, that fire-ball can't hit me, and I can gather water for-ahhhhhh,' Chew sighed in relief. The cool water was soothing the burns covering his upper torso and face. He took a moment, indulging this sensation before gathering water into his mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke looked on, confused for several moments. "Hey, Sasuke. I'm gonna go sneak around, then hit the guy when he comes outa the water, okay?" Sasuke nodded, his eyes trained on the pond. After Naruto disappeared, a splash came to the surface and the Sharingan's watched to next attack with awe.

"Payback Water-canon!" a visually obese Chew declared. Immediately the source of the fish-man's new girth became evident, launching a giant blast of water through the trees. Each and every Naruto-clone was destroyed as the focused blast collided with the forest, tearing trees from their stumps and leaving even a deep gauge in the earth.

Sasuke had evaded with a substitution and now stayed hidden, while Naruto looked over in awe. 'I hope Sasuke is okay, because I can't think of anything to counter a water-move like that, and all he has is fire. Still….' Turning his eyes back towards Chew, Naruto spied the Fishman bending down to gather more water. With their enemy's butt point high in the air, the blonde got an idea and pulled out one kunai.

Sasuke looked around, keeping his eyes on Chew. 'Damn, and I don't have any earth-style jutsu to counter a move like that. If I can predict those blasts and get close enough things can be different. Naruto is still out there though, maybe-?'

Looking out, the boy's Sharingan picked-up the chakra of one Naruto in the opposite tree-line, and another moving towards him. Soon, the clone was right beside him.

"Hey? Sasuke?" came a hushed whisper. "The other me has an idea. You and I need to keep this guy distracted so he can move and hit him with something really bad. Okay?"

Sasuke glanced at the other Naruto puzzlingly. 'Well, something is better than nothing.'

"Okay," he decided.

"Squirt-Machine-Gun!" Chew announced his next attack, combing through the forest in an arc.

'He's searching for us with the attack!' Sasuke realized. "Alright.' Quickly, Sasuke made several Academy illusion clones.

"Hey! Your accuracy and power are the worst I have ever see before!" the three clones began shouting, then scattering through the trees, leaving the real Sasuke hidden and giving Naruto a good distraction.

"Huh?! More copies of you too! Die you blasted boy! Chew." Chew declared. For nearly a minute, the fish-man's water-shots began combing the area but failed to hit any of the Sasuke's. While Naruto moved into position.

'Now I just gotta wait until it's the best target.'

"Damn it, where the other one of you-chew!" their enemy cried as his water-gun ran empty.

"Right here behind you!" Naruto cried, shooting forwards as Chew bent over to reload.

"Here it goes!" the boy exclaimed, honing-in on his target.

"Take this! Hidden Leaf Village Secret Taijutsu! Straight form the teachings of Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting forth a kunai with both hands.

"One-Thousand Years Of Death!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! MY BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!"** Came a shout that shook the island. Sasuke was frozen, watching the kunai sunk into Chew's exposed rump.

The Uchiha wanted to face-palm, watching Naruto scampering away from Chew with a cheeky smirk. Until…their enemy turned around to attack the fleeing Naruto, and Sasuke noticed something. Or, rather, four things attached to the kunai, with smoke billowing from each one.

"Boom," the original Naruto and the clone muttered.

Chew, who could only look confounded before an explosion engulphed him. Naruto just got behind a tree for cover when it went-off, the blast sending water skywards, causing a light drizzle to cover them.

After the smoke cleared, both Genin looked back to find a very blackened and oblivious Chew, stuck on his feet and literally smoking. A moment followed, until, slowly, the fish-man's legs gave way; his form collapsing forward, face-down, with the kunai still stuck downstairs.

Sasuke moved forward, cautiously and was soon joined by Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! It worked, and he's totally out! Believe it!" Naruto was cheering loudly, while Sasuke looked over at his teammate, in quiet amazement and embarrassment.

'When Kakashi said "Unpredictable chaos," I doubt he could have imagined even this,' the boy grimaced. This went on for a while, until Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto! Help me tie-up this guy. Then let's head over to Arlong Park and see if the others need help," he suggested, pulling ninja-wire from his pouch.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good idea, Sasuke."

0….…0

Back in Cocoyoshi Village, Sakura looked out across the town from the porch of Dr. Nako's clinic. Most of the towns people were gathered inside, crowding the area and growing anxious for news. Genzo was watching over Nojiko and Nami. Johnny and Yosaku were present too, kept watch for any dangers and impatient for Naruto, Sasuke and a Kakashi shadow-clone to return with Zoro.

Sakura herself took one-deep breath, noticing her hands had begun twitching again. She tried to push down the dread of ignorance over what was happening elsewhere with her crew and her teammates.

"Hey, little-sis?" Johnny stepped forward, placing one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're doing well. Wanna check those traps or set-up a few more? They were a great idea and seemed to kill a lot of the tension in you," he suggested to her.

"Uhhh. Y-yes. Thank you, Johnny-san," Sakura replied, standing up beside the bounty-hunter.

Together, both of them began moving about the streets and alleys of the village, checking various contraptions Sakura had suggested to Kakashi before everyone had left. All were in working order, but Sakura kept glancing over the road to see if someone, anyone, was approaching.

"Ummm… Johnny-san?" she questioned her temporary partner.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How…how are you so…so calm about all of this? Especially with Zoro hurt and the others fighting one entire pirate crew, a Grand Line crew, with only four people? While we just wait here?" she questioned the older man.

Johnny, to his credit, simply glanced at her, with a deep sense of seriousness. "What makes you think I am calm, little-sis Sakura?" The girl blinked at this answer, while Genzo walked up to the pair and stood nearby, following their conversation.

"I'm more worried right now than any time before in my life, especially about big-bro Zoro. But…I don't know. Right now, I'm just looking beyond that from experience, ready for any fight to come or see him walking down the road," Johnny explained.

"That, and I like the idea of protect this town, truth be told."

The girl blinked at this answer, while the bounty-hunter turned aside, looking up the road.

"You see. Part of the reason I became a bounty hunter was from watching others when I was a little kid. In my home village, a lot of criminals would come through town and make things hard on us. But, right behind them were the bounty hunters who would fight-off those bandits and drag them away. I grew up with those guys as my heroes. And now…."

The man steadily clasped the broadsword at his hip. Slowly, deliberately, the weapon was drawn and held up before Johnny's eyes. "Now, I'm right here doin' the same thing, for people who really need it. Focusing on that and trusting that the others will get through this. That's what I'm doing right now."

Genzo looked over at the younger man, with a growing sense of respect. Sakura herself began to tilt her head, until-

"Enemies!" Yosaku's voice rang out from the roof of the clinic. "A group of ten Fishmen are in the water and coming this way!"

Genzo whirled about, fear emblazoned on his face. Sakura and Johnny were sprinting back to the clinic. Nami and Nojiko met them at the door, both sisters with their shoulders heavily bandaged.

"Do you think they failed!? Johnny, was Arlong with them!?" Nami shouted up to the roof.

"Nah! It's one group alone, I don't see Arlong with them at all, from Big-bro Kakashi's transformation!" he replied, recalling the power the Jonin had used to show them the Fishman he had identified while spying in Arlong Park before leaving with Luffy, Sanji and Gin.

"Still, they look really mad and are coming in armed!" the bounty-hunter described, hopping down from the roof to the ground.

"Everyone, get out here an—"

"No!" Sakura shouted, cutting-off Genzo's orders.

"Genzo-san! Is…." The girl's mind began to race, trying to recall what to do from her Academy classes. Umino Iruka's voice coming through her detailed memory.

'Should the goal of a mission be to defend anything, distance from respective dangers is a golden rule. Avoid them if they approach and you have an inanimate object or work to keep a living client away from any form a danger. Even if you are between them and the threat, just having the client present is not the optimal situation. Avoiding such risks altogether or placing them in a safer location then drawing danger to yourself is the better choice.'

Sakura looked up, to find everyone's eyes on her. "Ummm…"

"What is it little-sis!? They're getting closer!" Johnny began urging her. Swallowing back her fears, Sakura fixed her eyes on a wall and let the ideas spill from her voice.

"Nobody who lives here has any kind of training or skills for fighting. Our goal is to protect all the people. Not lead them into a fight or place them at risk. If they can move somewhere safer, then Johnny, Yosaku and I can fight the Fishmen here in the village then join-up with you there."

Everyone looked at her, before Nami nodded. "Sakura is right. Genzo, Nojiko! Can you both get everybody to the Tangerine orchard?" she questioned her sister and surrogate-father.

"Us? What about you Nami?" Genzo demanded, still wishing to stay and fight. Slowly, Nami's arm rose, touching the hat resting on her brow, Luffy's words coursing through her ears. _'"What are you doing! These guys are your friends!...I fight anyone who hurts them!...Without my friends I'd be dead a long time ago. The one thing I can do, is protect my nakama!"_ '

'My friends…Luffy…the others…all of the mare fighting on my behalf right now,' Nami recalled, clenching the token she had been entrusted with. Some emboldening spirit coursing through her heart.

"I'm staying here to help them," the Straw Hat navigator announced, pulling out the bo-sections from her shirt and linking each together.

"I've been in a few fights with Luffy, Zoro and Usopp before we came here, and survived this long. With Luffy and the other's fighting for me…I want to pitch-in as well."

Genzo was about to argue, until Nami's face stopped him and Nojiko both. The same taciturn, driven expression that she wore around Arlong had returned; save for the burning fire in her eyes. A fire that hadn't been present before, invoking a shakenly echo in Genzo.

'Bellemere…' the man silently recalled. 'She had this same look on her face. The day she chose to join the Navy, and the moments before she was killed.' Catching the same look on Nami struck the man's heart, but someone else stepped up before he could say anything.

"If you want to stay or leave, get going now!" Johnny ordered them, hefting his sword up and ready. "We only have minutes until they get here, so you gonna go or what?" Yosaku encouraged them.

Nami stepped forward to stand beside Sakura, who took a measure of assurance from her company. Genzo's eyes shifted between them all, before cursing himself. Grabbing Nojiko, both ran into the clinic and began herding everyone out the back.

"I'll be back the moment they are safe. Don't let a single figure touch Nami!" he demanded from the group. Dr. Nako stayed begin, with Usopp in the clinic to avoid moving the wounded boy.

Soon the town was deserted, as Sakura and the others waited for their enemies to arrive. The pinkette quickly combed over a few ideas, before giving the other's suggestions and moving to hide close by.

Within 10 minutes, the Fishman arrived. Half the group splintered, forcing doors open to ransack certain houses, combing around for the people and their prey. Many began shouting, growing angered to find the homes deserted and nobody in-sight. Kaneshiro began glancing around, until his eyes rested on Nami.

"Hey, Nami, good you're here!" he shouted, waving her down. "Where did all the scum here disappear to!? Some human bounty-hunters beat-up a group of us, and they're with Roronoa Zoro, the hunter that attacked Hatchi! Get down here and get people out in the open so we can weed them out!"

No reply came.

Nami simply looked on, her face shadowed by the straw hat, confronting the scum before her. A strong breeze fell over the town, fluttering the hat, blowing the surface clear for the coming confrontation.

"Did you hear me!?" Kaneshiro shouted. "You are a fellow Arlong-pirate, aren't you? So, get here and pull some weight to—"

"Fuck Arlong." Nami spoke, heavy with her feelings. A boiling-pot of loathing disgust spilling in her words. "Fuck Arlong, and all of you go to hell," she began to cry; the words held for years in her heart finally able to be spoken.

"IF more of you got hurt, then all the better! You really think I was ever one of you after Arlong killed my mother! Never! I despise him, his ideals and the mark he forced on to me more than anything in this world!" Slowly, Nami's form began shifting, feeling the weight of nearly a decade lifted off her shoulders. She was panting deeply yet had not felt so true to herself within her own home for ages.

The Fishman were recoiling in shock, before anger clouded their judgement and all fixed Nami with their own loathing. "You scum! Betraying us like that and taking about marks forced up another! You have no idea how many of our kind were given that, and what these marks truly mean!" Kaneshiro declared, pointing more at the Sun-Pirates mark on his chest. As two being stepped forward.

"Yeah, well whatever marks you've got, they still make you our enemies," Yosaku announced, standing in front of Nami, with Johnny shoulder-to-shoulder. "I admit, we did just beat more of you, just by a bit. But if you're anything like them, this won't be very hard at all," Johnny gloated, baiting their foes.

"You! You're the ones we want. I bet Nami hired them and Zoro to come here and attack Arlong!" one of the Fishmen declared. At those words, each of them charged forward, eager for blood.

As Sakura smirked from a corner, shifting a kunai in-hand to cut the trap-wire.

Immediately, three dozen logs, covered with iron kitchen-ware, stuck the Fishman in the heads or arms, dropping from above. Another moment later, Sakura, Yoasku and Johnny each threw handfuls of smoke-bombs into the group, stunning each Fishman further. Sakura herself raised one hand, hesitating a moment at the idea of carnage,

'Uhhhh….ummmm…'

"Gahk! You'll pay for that! Each of you will die and after that I'm gonna find these villagers, tear their children apart before them and—"

 _BRRRUUUUUUUUUMMM!_

At the mention of others hurt and children endanger, Sakura triggered the explosives. Paper-bombs she had hidden with loose layers of dirt in the middle of road, far from the buildings enough to leave them untouched, and several of Usopp's exploding stars, triggered by the kinetic force of the first explosions.

Sakura grimaced at the smoke-column with new focus, 'No…not like the Land of Waves was. I wont' let people get hurt like that, or…or just watch and do nothing…like…like with Nojiko-san and Usopp-san were…' her thoughts trailed away, as Johnny and Yosaku charged.

Each of them started on different sides, mowing through the smoke to take-out the Fishman any way they could. Many were struck down, while Nami watched and relaxed.

"Nami, you are dead!" a hateful voice exclaimed. Nami's eyes shot open, finding a single blue-skinned Fishman had come through and was charged her. The man had a single Oodachi-sword raised overhead, barely feet from his target. Nami tried to raise she staff, but her shoulder gaze out, searing with pain.

"Ahhhh!" dropping to the ground, her head drooped forward, her neck beneath the short orange hair clear to see, and behead.

The shadow of death fell over Nami…

….1 second….pink hairs, freshly cut, were scattering in the air.

0…0

Luffy stood before the Fishmen, cracking his own knuckled and impatient for the beat-down to begin. Arlong was shaking his head, while the crew who followed him began to show a smoldering rage; Kuroobi greater than the others.

"You're attacking us on Nami's behalf, as if she were part of you?" he demanded from them. To which Luffy simply nodded.

"Yup. Nami's my navigator, so she can't spend time here making maps from Arlong. I can't let that happen, and Arlong hurt her enough, so I've gotta give you a big butt-whoopin'. Plus…" a new haze began covering Luffy's eyes, straight towards a Marine with whiskers on his face.

"Old-man Kakashi? Is that the one. The Marine who shot Usopp and hurt Nami's sister?"

The Jonin could only nod. "That is the one, Captain Luffy."

"Well, then if he's on the same side as these bozos, then that's even more reason to rip them apart," Luffy declared, to the fury of the Fishmen.

"Who or what the hell could make a human possess such an impossible and fatal idea?! The only bozo going down here is you!"

At those words, fifteen of the Arlong pirates charged straight for Luffy. None of them even came within arm's reach, their efforts stopped by two wraiths darting in to meet them. Sanji was moving left, dropping for a hand-stand and twirling about, knocking half of them aside, until reaching the last. This one felt the chef's foot hook around his neck.

"Reception!" With the cry, Sanji shifting himself around, slamming the Fishman's face straight into the concrete. Before dropping his other foot down on the back of another, producing a sickening crack.

Gin was on Luffy's right, shifting around as his tonfa's met the knees, elbows and necks of their opponents. Several were dislocated or broken from his strength and technique, the final one struck in the chest sufficiently to send the Fishmen flying backwards straight into Arlong.

"Luffy, Kakashi, quite hogging all the action. Gin and I want a piece of these bastards ourselves," Sanji petitioned the other two.

"He's right. Don Luffy, leave this enemy's underlings to us," Gin commented, standing tall in the centre of Arlong park. "Kakashi can act from a distance, while you save your strength for the enemy captain."

"Heh! None of you are going to get even close to him at all!" Kuroobi declared, standing tall and ready in his Fishman-karate Gi.

"Someone go and wake-up Hatchi. He's doesn't' have to fight, but only make that trumpet-call to bring Momoo here. And then we can-"

"Boss, boss! Hey, who the hell are you!" a new voice came, behind the Straw Hats.

Luffy turned about, while Kakashi, Gin and Sanji didn't let their awareness waver from the more immediate threat.

"Take! Where were you, and what happened to your party!?" Kuroobi shouted, recognizing the voice but could not see his crewmate beyond the enemies blocking them.

"We found more of our brother's beaten-up badly! They were attacked by a pair of bounty-hunters who confessed they are here with Roronoa Zoro. All of them are right here and-"

"What! More! How, how are so many things fall apart!" Pandemonium began to course form the ranks of the Arlong Pirates. Until a certain idiot spoke-up.

"Oh. That must be the guys Johnny and Yosaku ran into. And they're not with Zoro. Zoro is with me," Luffy announced, jabbing one thumb at himself.

"Zoro is my Vice-Captain now. Are you guys picked a fight with him and then took him away and hurt him. That's another reason I gotta kick your ass!"

All the people there blinked…once…twice….

"Kill them!" Kuroobi ordered, all of the crew charging to get stuck in the fight. Gin and Sanji could only shake their heads, while Luffy faced-down the charging crew.

"Oh, you all want some more! Well then Gum-Gum-"

"No! Captain Luffy, go beat-up those guys behind us!"

"Huh!? Oh, okay," the simple-minded fighter decided, on Kakashi's directions. Pivoting around, Luffy struck out with his leg, extending the limb backwards through the air.

"Gum-gum: Whip!" in a twist, the rubbery leg scythed through the air, catching each of the Fishmen in its wake and launching the party out towards that sea, past a few hundred meters.

Kakashi kept his eye on the battle, watching Gin and Sanji hold their own nearly back to back, and noticing several Fishmen begin diving into the pools.

'No!' the ninja began weaving hand-signs. "Lightning-style: Discharging bolts!" between his fingers, Kakashi summoned tendrils of lighting courses over themselves, before casting out towards the water. A sizzling flash followed, mixed with dozens of air-bubbles breaking the surface. After a single moment, the forms of another dozen Fishmen reached the surface, their prostrated forms twitching with multiple electric jolts, knocked-out and cooked.

Now the Fishmen could only fight the pirates on dry land, not sprout forth from the water.

At the same time, Gin was moving through more of their enemies, revelling in the thrill of conflict with a clear consciousness.

'Yes, this is how battle truly should be, skill and direct confrontations, with cunning where the impacts make the greatest change. I'm more at home here than with any of the underhanded ploys Don Krieg decided with.' His commitment to Luffy growing with each foe he struck, Gin advanced too far, exposed to a blind-strike from behind.

"Hyakumaigawara Seiken!" Kuroobi shouted, bearing towards the Man-demon to strike him in the back. His target froze, the instinct born from battle rising to warn of the strike too late, as Kuroobi and the other Fishmen grinned at the oncoming sight of knocking him down.

Kakashi noticed this, as did their fourth crew member.

"Epaule Shoot!" Sanji got their first, a flying kick connecting with the Kuroobi's shoulder to deflect the punch, as the other foot curled over his throat. "Collier," and the Fishman struck the ground hard enough to crack solid concrete.

Elsewhere kunai and shuriken sliced around the pair and Gin, meeting the wrists and ankles of each Fishman homing in on the latter. At their cries, Gin's instincts kicked in, striking down each of the wounded foes before they could rally. Kakashi didn't spare a nod at his own work, instead drawing two kunai and moving to the left, working his own way through the remaining Fishmen with the full skill that all high-class Jonin carried.

Within seconds, each of them was out of the fight, while the Jonin sensei thought back to his own Genin with worry.

0….0

Nami couldn't move, darkness covering her form as the Fish-man's blade moved downwards.

"No!" "Ummmph!"

It was 1 second….pink hairs scattered through the air.

In that span, Sakura had seen the danger and acted just barely enough. The girl substituted herself with a barrel positioned close to Nami, then immediately moved for her friend, channeling a burst of chakra through her legs and arms. Her chakra-control refined from Kakashi's training at the Baratie, the girl executed the speed to reach Nami, and strength to push her aside.

The Fishman began glaring at the pink strands of hair, the only things he managed to cut. Both girls began breathing hard, Sakura on her knees as the Fishman moved to attack again. Her eyes wide in terror, the Genin could only raise a single kunai towards his sword, with both hands and hope.

"Exploding star!"

A fresh explosion hit the fish-man's face. Before one person in brown overalls appeared, hurling through the doorway, with a hammer in-hand.

"Usopp-Hammer!" the strike would even make a seasoned Marine cringe, sending the fish-man spinning before he crashed to the side. Yet, Usopp did not let-up, a fresh gong ringing through the scene with each hit.

"Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Rubber-band of Dooooom! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer U-Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer!"

It went on for another minute. Until the Fishman's face was rendered more bruised than blue. Sakura looked over, her eyes comprehending Usopp's panting figure and the fresh pool of blood at his feet, while Yosaku and Johnny were dealing with the last few enemies.

"You idiot! You're gonna open that wound again! Nami, are you hurt?" Dr. Nako admonished him, bolting through the door to grasp Usopp as the boy collapsed. As he looked over them both and found Nami unhurt, the doctor approached Sakura, resting one hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, girl. Thank you, for saving Nami. Those traps of your worked splendidly, but there still are a few enemies left," he reminded her pointing at the field, where three Fishmen remained, with Johnny and Yosaku blocked them from others.

Sakura nodded, pushing aside any other thoughts to pick herself up. Looking around the field, she executed another substitution with a barrel behind the Fishmen and was running towards the ground.

Pushing- off with her legs, Sakura launched a signature black-leg style kick at one of their heads, knocking him towards the bounty hunters, the grinning as they immediately punched him in the face. Sakura herself pushed off that foe's back, twirling about the deliver a spinning round-house at another with her heel. The girl form was well, but also deeply straining on her body. So much that up landing before the last one in a crouch, the final enemy snatched her by the hair, hold the girl up before himself.

"Nobody moves! You have hurt my brother's enough. One more thing, and I will kill this one!" he demanded.

"Sakura-chan!" Nami exclaimed, starting to run forwards, while Johnny and Yosaku grew worried, "Little-sis!"

Sakura struggled against this enemy, the pain on her scalp running deep, "Ow, ow, Put me down! Let go! Let go!" Sakura's hands rose above her head, clawing at the strong fingers while her legs were flailing about with each word.

"Let me go!" as her heel slammed into something very, very soft, squishy, and sensitive.

"Hooooooooooooo!" the Fishman suddenly began howling in a high alto, dropping Sakura to the ground.

Looking back, the girl noticed her enemy was curling forwards, and took a chance.

"Get out!" she cried, shooting one last chakra-enhanced high-kick into his jaw, knocking him over backwards, and into oblivion.

Slowly, the Genin Kunoichi began panting from the action, and her own exertions. Until a single hand began to rub through her hair.

"Here…does that make the soreness a little better?" Nami asked, gently stroking Sakura's hair with a particular grin on her face.

"Hmhmhmhm! That really was a nice hit, Sakura-chan. You really showed him not to mess with you again."

"Huh? What do you mean, Miss. Nami? I just kicked him," Sakura replied, confused.

"Just kicked him!?" Johnny squeaked out, calling Sakura's attention towards him. The bounty-hunters had dropped their swords, so both hands could cover their groins, protectively.

"Little-sis, Sakura! You kicked him right in his ruts, down below! I think I got hurt just seeing that happen!" Yosaku fearfully recalled.

Sakura herself blinked, before Nami brushed it all aside.

"Ok. You beat every here, so this village is safe again. For now…." As her voice grew shakenly, trailing off, Nami stumbled backwards.

"Huh? What is it Miss. Nami?" Sakura asked, lightly stroking the older girls' arm.

"Zoro!" With a scream of fear and worry, Nami took off, calling Johnny, Yosaku and Sakura to watch her, and spot the other two approaching them further ahead.

"Big-bro Zoro!" Yosaku and Johnny's voices shook the town, both sprinting forward to help their close friend. Sure enough Kakashi was carrying Zoro inside, one arm around the teen's waist, the other holding his arm draped over Kakashi's shoulders.

Sakura's hands flew to her mouth, falling backwards to the ground in terrified awe towards Zoro's wounds. Her crewmate appeared to be dyed exclusively red, accented with dense black marks across his face. Still, what stopped her, stopped all of them was the look in Zoro's eyes.

"Get the doctor to patch me up, again. Then, we're heading to Arlong Park for the others."

0….…..0

Inside Arlong park, the Fishman captain regained consciousness. Shaking his head, the man felt another figure on top of himself. Realizing it was one of his brothers, Arlong carefully lifted him aside, only to find the sight of a nightmare. 90% of the Arlong pirates were strewn around their base, beaten in one way or another.

Kuoobi was standing aside, squaring off with a blonde human, while another adorned with a grey coat and red dragons was glancing about, beside a third masked human who was doing the same.

"What…the…hell!" Arlong brokenly demanded, trying to absorb all the he saw.

"Oh, Captain. You're awake again. Please, let me deal with these scum, then we need to deal with Nami. That traitor requested these bastards attack us, betraying the trust and loyalty all of us have shown that harlot! After all these year—ghhhrk!"

Kuroobi's voice was cut-off, by a single leg honing towards his face. The martial-artist caught the kick, turning it aside to counter with a solid punch. Yet his target ducked their head, flowing with the move and landing with both feet on the ground. Without missing a beat, Sanji drove one heel straight upwards, forcing his opponent to back-flip away.

"She is no harlot!" The cook demanded, his face the picture of gentlemanly anger. "Nobody like you, the source of her torment and agony, can be allowed to speak so rudely about such an indominable, unconquerable beauty as Nami-swan!"

"Hh. And what do you know about her, filthy human," Kuroobi scoffed in response. "That girl betrayed her own family and home just for money and power the Arlong Pirates will achieve, one day. But now, that will never happen, instead I'll track her down and imprison her permanently. That garbage needs to be straightened out, with any kind of resistance pummelled out of her."

Sanji's form became frozen, rigid and unmoving. Just as Gin and Kakashi defeated the last of their enemies, he drew the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it before stomping down.

"Everybody, back away!" Sanji roared, pointing his arm directly towards Kuroobi.

"I challenge you a duel. One pirate to another, here and now. Do you accept, or have too much cowardice and mediocre skill with Fishman-karate to place it on the line?"

Arlong looked over towards them, his mouth curling into a knowing smirk at the human's words. "Ohhhhh…the fool really should not have said that to Kuroobi."

Said Fishman was fuming, equal to Sanji, but clear and self-centred, not subdued and selfless.

"You dare, to mock my mastery of Fishman-karate! I'm a level 40 Dan in this art," he declared.

"On my honour as a master and proud officer under Captain Arlong, I accept your request."

Sanji merely nodded, while Gin stepped aside, dragging Kakashi with him. "Come on, Kakashi-san, but keep'an eye on Arlong. I wouldn't put it past him to try somethin'."

Elsewhere, both Captain met other another's eyes, nodding at their crewmate's request. The field was left open. "Hey, Sanji. Do you very best and barbeque that stupid fish!"

"Aye-aye, Captain," the cook promised, grinning eagerly, "of course, a fish can never fight a cook, otherwise the chef would be beaten by seafood."

"Kuroobi! Crush that insolent bastard!" Arlong ordered his own man.

"With the deepest pleasure, Captain. Feel the power of the art you have insulted!" Kuroobi roared, closing in on Sanji within seconds. The Fishman struck out with his own front-kick. Sanji misjudged the range and was hit to his chest. The blow sent him crashing into the wall of Arlong park.

An imprint of his body was left behind him, while the Straw Hats began to shout in worry. Kuroobi merely sneered, dropping his pose to face the other pirates.

"That was truly a most pathetic display, come on, Arlong, let's rip these-!"

"Selle!" Another hard strike hit Kuroobi, directly to the lower back. The Fishman tumbled forward from the impact, before pushing past the agony to his feet.

"Don't you dare think a weak hit like that will finish me!" Sanji's voice came to his ears.

"Oh, hey Sanji! Good to see you're okay!" Luffy shouted over.

"Please, you have no need to worry yourself Captain. Old Man Zeff's kicks were a hundred times worse than this guy can do. And I never even died," he assured them. Causing Kakashi to raise one eyebrow, 'if that is true…..maybe letting my Genin train with him was not such a good idea.'

Back in the fight, neither Sanji or Kuroobi wasted time, one charging forwards while the other rose to their feet and braced his form. Sanji began raining kick and kick on the Fishman, who's arms moved in economic, minimal blocks. Kuroobi's strong arms, honed by his martial training, intercepted every kick at the ankle to stop them cold; each move honed to a reflexive edge, totally controlled with maximum results.

Sanji backed off for a moment, then began forming cartwheels around his enemy to flank them. Kuroobi moved fist, catching Sanji's leg and lifting the chef over his head. Sanji hit the ground hard, leaving a dent in the concrete slab and coughing blood from the impact.

The chef did not give in, but neither did Kuroobi step. In less than a beat, Sanji was air-born, but only throw lightly. He was suspended for a second, before Kuroobi's arm struck upwards, driving his dorsal-fin into the cook.

Sanji's agony came through his voice, his body heavily damaged by the hit. Closing both eyes for a second, the image of Nami, stabbing herself in desire filled his vision…pulling at one painful memory of a boy, forcibly clad in an iron mask, sharing his own tears with Vinsmoke Renji, begging to escape his own nightmare. Thoughts of that time led to the cook's pain-filled face curling into a snarl.

Spinning with the hit, Sanji's leg hooked around Kuroobi's neck, before twisting again to ax-kick the opposite leg to the bastard's face.

"Face-shot!"

The impact even made the "Man-Demon" Gin grimace. Kuroobi hit the concrete, hard, but Sanji was not finished. Immediately, the cook shoved his enemy towards the pool, forcing two of his limbs into the water. The instant Kuroobi's arm hit the water, the Fishman began shouting:

"GGGGHHKLKKKkkkkkhhhgguuuuhhhh!" Trails of electricity coursed through his body, producing a sickly-sweet scent of burned flesh from Kuroobi's arm and hand.

Sanji looked on, uncaring, but his curly eyebrow raised as Kuroobi still pushed himself to his feet. "You. You really don't ge-get it do you," he demanded, almost desperately trying to hold on to a singular belief. "It-it doesn't m-matter..w-what you do'ta me…or whate-ever hit I ta-take," he gasped, stuttering as the lingering jolts of lightning rattled through his form.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MY BBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUTTT!"** A fresh cry shook the island, from somewhere in the forest.

"Hey, that sounded like Chew! What the hell is going on around here!?" Arlong demanded. Kakashi merely looked over, until a certain memory cross through his mind.

"Well…I believe that was from the men you sent to move Roronoa Zoro, to be executed. The other members of our merry band went after him, and I can firmly say they succeeded in saving Zoro-san."

Arlong stood rigid, while Kuroobi ignored the implication entirely.

"Heh, don't ev-even try to gloat-t. Such a co-oncept is impo-ossible. Now yo-you will wi-witness-s th-the true p-power of F-fish-man-n Kar-arate! Senmaigawara Seiken!" Mustering his will to command his body, the Fish-man raised one arm, but before his own "ultimate attack" could be thrown, Sanji was moving first.

"Collar!" Sanji's right leg struck the exact spot between his target's neck and shoulder. "Flank!" another kick connected to Kuroobi's side, forcing the Fishman to tumble over himself. "Lower Back!" A solid heel dug into the Fishman's spine; forcing his head to rise. "Chin!" a fourth strike rocked Kuroobi's face, knocking him half-way to oblivion. "Ribs!" the final strike sent the Fishman flying this time, but, again, only enough to hang in the air for the final finisher.

"Anti-Manners Kick Course!" A single rising kick struck Kuroobi in his side. Hard enough to shatter half the Fishman's ribs, crack part of his spine, and launch the battered man skywards several meters beyond Arlong park.

Sanji merely lit a fresh cigarette, knowing his victory had been won. "That will suffice for his insults against Nami-swan. And then-"

"Sanji!"

"Shark Darts!"

"Rocket!"

Sanji whirled about at Arlong voice, before a single arm clasped over his shoulder, and another form shot towards him. Looking out towards its owner, Luffy was barrelling towards Sanji at break-neck speed.

"What are you doing you-!"

"AAHHHGGGRKKK!"...

The sound of dropping blood echoed through the battleground. Sanji could barely speak. Before him, Alrong had tried to attack the chef whilst his back was turned. Before his jagged nose could piece the cook through his heart, Luffy got there first. The Captain saw what was coming the same moment Kakashi did, but while the Jonin was forming hand-signs, Luffy stretched two arms forwards, hurtling himself to collide with the threat to his crew.

Shooting past Sanji, the Captain took Arlong's attack straight-on, the jagged nose stabbing through his rubbery shoulder as Luffy dug his feet into the ground.

"L…L…Luffy!" Sanji could barely speak, awed by the captain's decision. Even Kakashi was rendered speechless by the move, of Luffy throwing himself as a human shield between his nakama and danger.

Luffy merely glared towards his enemy, Arlong, his eyes carrying the promise to send the Fishman 12 feet under.

"Bastard. That was almost the fourth member of my crew hurt because of you. That's something I can never forgive," Brushing aside the pain, Luffy grabbed the collar of Arlong's shirt, before throwing his head backwards several meters.

Gum-gum: Bell!" the resulting head-butt struck like a gong, dislodging Arlong's nose and leaving him dazed from the impact. Luffy stood tall and ready.

"All of your crew are finished. Now, it's my turn to fight. My turn to smash you apart for all that has happened to my crew. My comrades. MY FRIENDS!"

Kakashi couldn't' look away. His internal respect for Luffy rising into the realm of reverence. 'He…took that hit for his own crewmate. Without any hesitation or question. And all of this…to him, it's due to his comrades, beings he refuses to abandon…'

"What! Impossib—"

"Gum-gum: Whip!" Luffy launched another strike, his extended leg catching Arlong in his ribs, and launching the Fishman side-ways into a pillar of his own giant house. Still, Arlong rolled with the hit, teared tow sets of teeth from his mouth and charging for LUffy.

"Take this you rubbery freak! Teeth attack!"

"Gum-gum: Whip!" Luffy launched another strike, his extended leg catching Arlong in his ribs, and launching the Fishman side-ways into a pillar of his own giant house. Still, Arlong rolled with the hit, and rising to his feet, empowered by sheer white-hot rage towards those that had destroyed his precious crewmates, and begun tearing his plans apart.

"Chew…Kuroobi…Hatchi….you burst right through my door, tear my crew apart…You're dead…Who the hell do you think you are to do this?! Because your death is long overdue!"

Arlong declaring, tearing two sets of teeth from his mouth and charging for Luffy. "Take this you rubbery freak! Teeth attack!" Clamping the jaws in his hands, the arms holding them shot towards the captain, forming a barrage of new attacks. Luffy leapt backwards, dodging each one with a dangerous grin forming on his lips. Arlong's barrage grew more intense, each jaw tearing chunks from the ground where he missed the Straw Hat.

It could not last, however, and Luffy's leg caught one of the fallen Fishmen, stumbling backwards as Arlong's jaws on both is harms, and those in his mouth going for the throat. Luffy powered through the pain, grabbing his head to bend it unnaturally aside before Arlong could pierce his jugular, the bite sending a crack through the façade of the building, including the name written above the doorway.

Still, Luffy was forced to his knees by Arlong's strength. "Heh. Finally, some order amidst this unacceptable chaos. An inferior human on their knees before a Fishman, the proper place in the world." the Fishman captain took the moment to gloat.

"Shut-up Already!" Arlong had only time to glare, as Luffy sent his leg shoot back, to drive it forward into Arlong's groin![1] The sound of crackling egg-shell could be heard by everyone. The Fishman could not even speak at the sledge-hammer rocking his entire being, feeling hollow pinballs clashing about inside of himself from head-to-foot behind the special, terrible agony.

"GHaAAAAAAAAAA!" Even Gin, Sanji and Kakashi had to share their sympathies with Arlong, while Luffy just didn't care. Mustering his will past the teeth in his arms, the Captain threw an upper-cut that sent Arlong tumbled head-over heels.

Luffy could only glare, totally unapologetic, as he drew the teeth out of their place. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. The man who's gonna be King of the Pirates! And you are the one standing between that dream, by making Nami, my navigator, suffer and keeping her here, and trying to kill more of my crewmates!" whipping a trail of blood off his arms.

Slowly, Arlong started to feel his body and balls again, drawing to his knees.

"You….you fucking, indecent, disgusting piece of trash!" Arlong didn't spare Luffy a glance, charging for the wall several meters away and punching a whole through it.

Gin started to blink, 'did that hit from Don Luffy ripple up to his head, makin' him miss on accident?' he questioned. "Huh! WH-WHa-Where is it!? Where is it!?" Alrong was shouting, pressing his hand further into the hole.

"Where in all the hell in the Saw-Blade!"

"Oh, a jagged sword on the wall in that room?"

Everybody turned to Kakashi, who stood aloof, far too innocently, before drawing another scroll from his vest. "This one, by chance?"

Sure enough, following another cloud of smoke, Kakashi stood there hefting a single, massive, black-steel saw-blade over his shoulder.

"I was sneaking in and out of here for the past two days. On one trip out again, I may have stolen this from its place, as it appeared to be the most dangerous weapon inside Arlong Park. Does that happen to be yours?"

Arlong's anger only grew, charging straight for the Jonin. Luffy got there first, throwing two arms out, to wrap themselves under Arlong's armpits and across his head. Next, the Rubber-man twisted his own body around, forming a spring from his waist down.

"Gum-gum: Spring-sling-shot!" Arlong was yanked from his feet, as Luffy's body un-spun itself, building momentum until the end, releasing the load and launching Arlong straight through the wall.

That was not end, as another long-punch connected with the enemy's face, followed by a second to the chest, abs-shoulder-arm-leg-neck-! "Gum-gum: Gatling!" dozens upon dozens of punches bombarded the Fishman, even connecting with his groin, again.

"Captain Luffy!" a new voice came from the door. Everyone turned about, to find Sasuke and Naruto panting outside the doorway to Arlong Park.

"Sasuke, Naruto! What happened to the pair of you after my clone took Zoro away?" Kakashi ordered to pair. Both began to recount what happened with the crew, Sasuke's mood clearly low by the reminder of his hate-inspired blunder.

"After Sasuke used the fire-ball jutsu, then-"

"Teeth-attack!"

"Huh?!" Luffy, distracted by his arriving nakama, had taken his eyes off Arlong. Now, the being's dark mane and savagery produced the moniker of a demon, tearing into Luffy with his teeth again in a blind-rage.

The other Straw Hat's shouted in fear. Gin, Sanji and Naruto, started running towards him, but Kakashi stopped each of them.

"What th' hell, get outa th' way, Kakashi-san!" "We've gotta help Luffy!" "Come-on sensei! Let's beat this guy up!"

"Oh, I think he is quite fine at the moment," Kakashi of the Sharingan remarked, his eye tracing the fight through any dust and rubble, as Sasuke did the same. Soon it began to clear, with a third someone between both captains.

"Wha?! Nazumi!" Sure enough, the corrupt Colonel was held up towards the Fishman, his body littered with scars from Arlong's jaws. Luffy had grabbed the nearest shield he could reach and placed it between himself and the ensuing attack.

"Aaahhh, good thing this guy was here. Those look like they hurt," A certain stretchy Monkey threw the semi-conscious Marine behind him, skipping over to a stop at Kakashi's feet.

"Ar…Arlong…You're…fin-finished…after…"

The Jonin himself could barely resist the temptation to kill to the pathetic figure, as before he could say or do anything, more allies reached them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a familiar voice shouted, calling the ninja's attention towards her.

"Sakura-chan! Nami-san!? Z-ZORO-SAN!" Naruto and Sasuke both could barely contain their emotions, as the swordsman came into sight, held up by Johnny and Yosaku. The rest of the people from Cocoyoshi Village were trailing behind them.

"Nami-swan! Nojiko-schwan! My heart is filled with joy and love to see the pair of you recovered!" Sanji proclaimed, inexplicably weaving towards the pair, his legs swirling like noodles. Closing in towards them, the cook's mind was a washed with scenes of the pair throwing themselves into his arms, with physical affection towards his efforts to free them, offering the deepest, most love-filled desires, amidst a shower of rose-petals, and their irresistible assets open for-a solid boot in his face.

"Outa-the way Romeo!" The cook found his fantasies met with a kick, lunching him to sail through the air, and crash head-first through a tree. Zoro had gotten in the way, with no patience for the cook's perverted habits: 'This crew can only handle one distraction-prone idiot. Maybe that'll work to knock some sense into the curly-brow dumbass,' the swordsman's rationale hoped, reaching Kakashi and Gin with Nami, Nojiko, Sakura and Usopp.

"Usopp! You're okay!" Luffy shouted at his friend, deeply relieved to see his fellow link to Shank's crew walking and well. Sasuke had moved over to his idol, but caught himself unsure of what to say to do without surrendering his dignity

"Sakura! Why has everybody followed you here? Did something happen inside the village?"

Kakashi demanded from her, combing through the entire populace beyond them.

"Kakashi-san!" Nami called his attention, stepping in front of the younger girl.

"I requested for us to come here and stand with all of you after Zoro reached the village. A group of 13 members of Arlong's crew did attack to village. But a plan made my Sakura and all of us managed to defeat them. That covered all the members of the Arlong pirates, and is why we're are here now."

Kakashi nodded, but Nami's voice had some dangerous consequences…."NAMI!"

The navigator froze, her own pain and fears gripping her soul at the one voice, from the visage of Arlong rising to his knees.

"You…dared…to betray me! Betray my generosity and mercy towards your home all these years!" Now his rage was at its highest. Arlong fixed Nami, fixed every human present with pure hated.

"This fight, these misfortunes, the horrendous damages to us has all been caused by you! I am not disappointed, I am disgusted with you, for such insubordination! Now, I see leaving your remaining people alive was a mistake, all these years. One that I now mean to correct!"

Turning away from Luffy, Arlong charged straight for Nami's people. The Rubber-man pulled his arms back for another hit, but Arlong could read his moves by now, and the gum-gum bazooka missed him! "Damnit, no!"

Gin and Kakashi began to move, the former throwing his tonfa into Arlong's face, for the iron-ball to shatter against his jagged nose, before a strong arm knocked the other pirate aside. Kakashi began forming hand-signs, stepping forward beyond the others.

"Ice-style: Ice-Prison Jutsu!" Drawing on the technique copied from the Hidden-Snow Village over a decade past, Kakashi executed a Yang-chakra method by manipulating the nearby water to engulf Arlong and lowering the temperature to the freezing point.[2] Quickly the Fishman was frozen-in place, only looking back in shock until his entire body was encased in ice.

Luffy turned around, blinking towards the figure, while many of the audience could only blink at the new decoration.

'Hmmm…..' Kakashi began to reason. 'My lightning must have dissipated from the water by now, after Sanji's enemy Kuroobi absorbed the last of jolts.'

"Chichichichichichichichi! Now, nobody move." Turning his eye away from his handiwork, Kakashi saw that Nazumi was still making trouble. The Corrupt Colonel had grabbed two pistols, pointing one at Usopp at the other at Nami.

"Now, assaulting a Marine Colonel is a treasonous crime alone. Particularly in light of conspiring with pirates, harboring stolen valuables, and more-Oooo-ah, ah, ah!" the Marine tauntingly admonished, towards LUffy and Kakashi.

As both started to approach him, Nazumi's hands twitched over his pistols, while Nami and Usopp didn't move a single muscle. Luffy kept walking, unafraid of whether the rat turned his gun on him.

"Now-now you listen to me here! I will not hesitate to-"

"Huh! What is going on, Nyuu?" Glancing forward beyond the stand-off, Hatchan had come out form his room, awaken by the ruckus.

"Nyuu! Wh—what is going on here! Arlong, Kuroobi, everybody! I..I…GGHHHRRRR!" Carshing back inside, the heavily bandaged Octopus grabbed six swords, not his own favorites, and jumped through a window to stand before everyone.

"All of you need to be thrown out of here! Octopus Pot-Sta-!"

"Shut up," a third person leapt to block the six-armed swordsman. Gin's eyes made the bewildered Hatchan screech to a stop. The other pirate began to twirl his single tonfa holding a double-pistol in his other hand by the mussel.

"Man-Demon style: Kishin Ranbu!" Gin charged his new enemy, spinning about with deadly grace, landing in a crouch before rising, to slam the tonfa into his gut, and giving a pistol-whip across Fishman's face. Another set of strikes followed, towards each of Hatchan-arms to force the enemy to drop his swords. Gin did not stop, in full view of the Straw Hats and the frozen Arlong, Hatchan struggled to block or counter as Gin's dexterity ensured no single target was hit twice, making his attacks that much more unpredictable.

Under his strength, Hatchan was beaten until he fell, Gin planting one foot on his back.

"Don, this threat is neutralized," he reported, while Nazumi blinked, recognizing this enemy.

"Hey…you, you're the Man-Demon Gin of—HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Sakura smirked from behind him, her right foot sunk into the corrupt rat's groin. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi each cringed at the sight, before the pinkette withdrew her foot, Nazumi dropping his guns and sinking to the floor. Nami could only smirk, drawing her own bo-staff as she knelt before him, pinching one side of his face.

"You…you're the one who tried to steal my treasure. And you shot Usopp and my precious sister Nojiko. These are for them!" Twirling the weapon to build-up force, Nami thrust one end into the Marine's gut, next a swipe at both arms, and a single round-house to his face, launching the Marine across the yard.

He did not escape, as Luffy stuck his left arm out to cloths-line the bastard. Grabbing his collar with the opposite arm, the Straw Hat threw him aside, before curling his left into a fist and launching it to his face. "And this is for hurting my crew! Gum-gum: Rifle!"

The strike shattered Nazumi's jaw and nose to pieces, then launching him skywards into the horizon. Luffy still was not done yet, turning around, he threw both arms backwards, "Everyone, get out the way! Because I still need to finish with Arlong!"

A scramble followed, the entire crew and civilians moving outside of Arlong park, as Luffy's fresh bazooka honed-in on the frozen Fishman. The strike shattered the ice, launching him through a window in the building, with Luffy jumping after him.

"Huh?" the room Luffy was in was piled high with papers, maps, shelves and a writing desk. Some fresh projects every hung form the wall, a few torn to pieces beneath Arlong's form or shards of ice that followed him. Thousands of them must have been inside as the Straw hat captain eyed each one in wonder. Until his eyes found something else. Extending one arm, he grabbed a pen from the desk and a single drawing of a person that had been torn in half.

"Ghhh! MY-my charts, NO!" Arlong' voice was heard, as the Fishman drew up to his knees.

"Hey, what is this room?" Luufy questioned him, unflinching as the Shark's blood-shot eyes met his own.

"Why this is Nami's room, of course. The place where I make her draw all her marvelous sea-charts and land maps. This is her desk, her masterpieces, her pens and records. Everything she has built up for me across the past 8 years."

Luffy stopped moving looking on in innocent curiosity as Arlong continued. Yet the more his enemy spoke, the narrower Luffy's world grew, until only this room and the hateful being in front of him were left.

"She's brilliant. Far too good for such talents to be wasted on human trash like you."

"You only wish to steal her contributions potential away from me, from the Arlong Empire! That girl is the key to fulfilling my own dreams and ambitions, and such garbage like you will never take her!"

"Is that so?" Luffy asked, holding the damaged picture up before Arlong. "Then, who is this?"

"Oh, that's just to woman who raised her. Bellemere, her name was. I freed Nami from the confines of her own existence after killing that woman years ago. I still can't understand why Nami would waste time keeping that piece of crap or drawing it in the first place. It's useless to recall or remember such pathetic, stupid beings like she was, after dying by confessing she had two daughters instead of lying and hiding to ensure her own survival."

"If that woman had remained alive, without the means to realize Nami's potential and talent as I have, that girls life would be far worse that it is now," Arlong continued, ignorant of the growing rage he invoked within Luffy, who only looked at the blood-stained pen in his hand.

"Under my watchful eyes, I ensured Nami worked days and nights away, right here in this room. After this fiasco, though, she will never leave this place again until it in finished, and I will have all that I need to conquer and subjugate the world, through the knowledge transferred into these sea-charts. I will provide all that she needs."

"No one else can use her like me! She would be totally wasted on beings like you!" Arlong finished, bracing himself for another attack. His fish driving towards Luffy's face-until it was caught in the Monkey D.'s hand and held in-place.

'What the…my..hand. Why can't I move it?'

"Use her!?" Luffy repeated himself, curling his hand to nearly break the bones in Arlong's fist. Carefully, he pocketed the drawing and threw away the pen.

Arlong tried to pull away, until Luffy threw a savage hook, shattering every tooth in his mouth.

"What do you take her for, you fishy piece of trash!"

Arlogn stumbled back, trying to regain himself, until his dreams began shattering before his eyes. Luffy threw one leg into a pile of charts scattering them through the air or out a fresh hole in wall. Arlong let a loud exclamation, trying to save them, but Luffy only took the opening to smash the book-case on the wall. Move and move, the Captain was tearing the place apart, until Arlong stopped try to save his possession, and turned on Luffy again.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Luffy ignored him, tearing apart every inch of the roomher could see, avoiding Arlong's helpless efforts to stop him.

Outside, many people looked up in wonder, especially the ninjas.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei? What are all those strange papers?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"Shouldn't Captian Luffy have thrown Arlong out of the room, or into a different part of the building yet?" Sasuke demanded.

"What's going on?" Usopp cried out, "why is all of that stuff falling out of there?"

"Should one of us go up there and help him?" Sakura questioned. "What do you think, Miss Nami?"

The navigator did not respond, her eyes recognizing where Arlong had been thrown into. To her, it appeared everything flying through the window fell slower than a moment, shattering to pieces or landing in the water and ruin.

Her bo clattered to the ground, Nami herself feeling the unseen shackles placed by Arlong to that room starting to crack. Sweat was pouring from her face as her heart was racing with a relief she had been denied for half her life. Finally, a work-desk was kicked through at wall, immediately followed by thousands of maps scattering through the air. She followed them all the ground, recalling Arlong's instructions, his demands, his torments, and hundreds of nights staining the labours with her own blood, aching for Nojiko and Bellemere, again.

'" _Dumb brat" the memory came, of Alrong pinning her down painfully against the desk. "You can't trick me that easily, trying to draw a fake chart," knocking her aside painfully and tearing up a picture she drew of Bellemere. Pilling the hopeless, helpless, and escapeless sense greater with every second she spent there._

Now, the source of her pain and enslavement shattered on the ground, the work made at it falling about, torn, cut, or falling to the water, beyond salvation. The shackles of bondage, guilt and suffering were breaking with them. Layers of pain and misery were scattering to the wind, letting her true self and true feelings surpass them all. Shining brighter with every move Luffy made to destroy the nightmare she had been imprisoned by.

One hand rose to her mouth, tears of relief, stifled for years, finally coming free. Her opposite hand grasped the hat sitting on her brow, Luffy's promise echoing in her ears.

"Th..thank you," came from her, the most emotional words she had spoken in her life.

Suddenly, Arlong was thrown out from the room, and Luffy stood proud in the crevasse in the wall, battered, bloodied, and growing stronger by the second. "ARLONG! You keep talking about how important these sea-charts and map are. And about how much better Fishmen are! I don't understand any of it! But I finally know how to save Nami!"

Leaping from the building, Luffy landed on the ground as Arlong rose to his feet. Charging him, Luffy grabbed the Fishman by the nose, ignoring the tears in his figures by mustering his strength to bend it in half.

Arlong's pain was the loudest noise to come that day, at his proud, powerful nose, the trademark of his flag, bent and broken under Luffy's strength.

"I'm setting Nami free! That room! It isn't anything more than her jail cell. The place that's holding her back and only seen pain and suffering!" Turning aside, Luffy threw one leg to the sky, extending to twice the height of Arlong Park. "I've gotta break the whole place apart! Gum-Gum: Battle-Ax!"

Before Arlong could move, the leg descend, gathering speed until it cut through the room Nami's spirit had been trapped within. It did not stop there, smashing through every layer of Arlong Park, with enough force to produce the force of an explosion on the bottom-floor.

Everyone braced themselves from the rubble, Kakashi weaving hand-signs: "Earth style: Mud wall!" a barrier, engraved with Dog-faces covered them, sheltering the ground from dust and falling debris. Nami, Naruto and Usopp cried out in worry for Luffy, running around and directly under falling wreckage above their heads.

"Nami-swan! Naruto!" Sanji was back on his feet, running forward to kick all the falling pieces aside with his legs. The three were unhurt as the wreckage settled. Kakashi lowered the wall, to the sight of Luffy glaring at the remains of the building he had shattered to pieces.

"Luffy!" Sanji exclaimed. "That stunt almost hurt Nami-swan, Usopp and Naruto! What the hell were you thinking, doing that while we were in the danger-zone!"

"Hhhh? Oh. Hahahahahahahaha! Sorry guys, my bad," the boy apologized, joyfully. Kakashi groaned, reminded of a certain "eternal-rival" he knew of with a similar habit. Naruto gaped at his captain, while Zoro smacked his own forehead embarrassed. Sasuke's eye was twitching, and Sakura was leaning over at Usopp.

"Is that guy bi-polar, or something Usopp-san?" The bandaged sniper pondered the question, then answered, "that might be a good question, Sakura-chan. I don't honestly know, but it might explain a lot about Luffy."

"Nami!" Arlong was still alive and fixing the Navigator with the eyes of a broke man. Luffy began to move and his stubborn enemy staggered to his feet.

"If I…can't….have you…then nobody can!" he declared, "Shark Tooth Drill!" forming a rotating twister towards her. Nami stumbled back, while Naruto ran in front of her, forming clones to block the charging enemy. Kakashi was ready to move, but Luffy got their first.

"Gum-gum: whirling Battle-ax!" Throwing his entire body forwards in a somersault, Luffy's leg swept through the air to land across Arlong's form at a low-alltitude. The Fishman's back was pinned to the ground, Luffy's heel striking his head, and stopping him inches from Naruto or Nami. Punshing off his other leg, Luffy landed on top of Arlong, standing on top of him, with eyes focused entire on one, single task.

Grabbing his collard, Luffy hauled the Fishman to eye-level. "I….will…..never….let….you…..HARM….NAMI…IN….ANY WAY AGAIN! SHE IS SOMEBODY THAT I CARE ABOUT AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY NAKAMA!" Nami could only tremble at Luffy's words, watching his head shoot backwards several dozen meters.

"GIN, Throw me your weapon!" he ordered the man. The pirate obeyed, tossing his tonfa at Luffy's face. His head shooting for Arlong, Luffy caught the tonfa in his teeth, "Gum-gum: LOADED CANNON-BELL!"

Timing it so the moment before he could hit Arlong, Luffy's head turned aside, driving the iron-ball straight into Arlong's face .The impact was worse than sickening, shattering all the cartilage in the shark's jagged nose, dislocating his jaw, and sending the Fishman spinning like a top, until the momentum ended, and the last part of the Arlong pirates collapsed….in….utter…defeat.

For a moment, nobody moved. Luffy himself spat the tonfa into his hand. Until someone grabbed his shoulders, turning him around to face her. Nami stood before him, almost unable to speak.

Turning around to see everyone present, Nami saw everyone cared for were alive and alright. Nobody had been lost, Arlogn was more than beaten, and the place that had been a source of imperialism and dread lay in ruins.

"Nami? Why are you crying now?" Luffy asked, raising his opposite hand to brush the tears from her eyes. More continued to follow, Nami's mind unable to think clearly past the awe of how and what had passed. She rushed to wrap him in her arms, hugging him tight and crying into his shoulder, in happiness, thankfulness and pure, truthful joy.

Around her, more cries of celebration rose. Men kissed their wives and loved ones, children cheered for their knew hero, Genzo hugged Nojiko close, Kakashi grinned at their handiwork, Johnny and Yosaku were jumping with glee, while Zoro, Gin and Sanji grinned in their success and satisfaction.

Naruto was the loudest of all, celebrating their victory, while Sakura rested one arm on a wall trying to feel the tension drain from her, and Sasuke was smirking in pride. Kakashi strode up to his kunoichi genin, steer her to stand beside the other two, and his other hand to quiet Naruto for a moment.

"Huh? What is Kakashi-sensei? Should we celebrating with them, ya know?"

"Each of you three. You performed spectacularly today. As your teacher, and a Jonin of our village. I am deeply and sincerely proud of you all," Kakashi praised them, his words simply, but more than enough. Together, Team 7 felt a deep rush of successful pride; the same yet stronger as that from the Bell-test, far stronger.

"Well done."

And there stood the Straw Hat Pirates, fall and proud, amidst their first, landmark, victory.

 **End.**

 **Please Review! I love reading reviews!**

 **Phew…..This has been officially the longest chapter I have ever written. The long-wait for this was due to a single presentation of my Master of Art's research thesis that was given to the entire University Department I am part of, finishing that same thesis, along with both written and marking different final exams, and preparing to fly half-way across the country.**

 **I had a lot on my plate, and a very hard time actually finding the calm to write more without my job nagging in my head.**

 **On top of that, I wanted to ensure this chapter did a lot of things, including step-up the action in the story as some reviews have been requesting more. While keeping the characterization very strong, and making sure the powerful, wily and dangerous Hatake Kakashi did not simply become inspired to one-shot all the Arlong Pirates himself.**

 **I also wanted to give each crewmate their time to shine, and give a taste of how they will function in future Arcs.**

 **It is one of the chapters I now have the most pride to have written.**

 **[1]** **-Luffy is the same man who kicked Buggy the Clone downstairs just at the opportunity. Why the heck should that not happen to Arlong?**

 **[2]** **-Naruto, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. In Naruto, Yin techniques involve creating form or images from pure chakra, while Yang techniques involve empowering existing matter with chakra to alter its properties. Relating to elemental jutsu, this would include any methods that produce the element directly from someone's chakra, fire-style, lightning-style, the majority of elemental kekkei-genkai and some wind-style. While, most often, water-style and earth-style techniques function by pouring chakra into those elements that exist within a character's vicinity, save for rare cases like Kage-class shinobi skills (Kisame, Kakashi, Niidaime Hokage, Niidaime Mizukage, or Akatsuchi). From Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, I believe that the ice-style that Kakashi was able to use falls under Yang-style, different from Haku who could create ice directly from their chakra in any situation.**

 **This is my favourite Naruto movie, so it is definitely going to be making an appearance here. And the potential for its use in this story is just too much fun to leave out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Celebrations and Reflections

**Growth Through Chaos: chapter 16. Celebrates, Reflections and the Next Stage.**

 **Important: Read all the way to the end, to find a fresh voting poll. Everyone who remembers my "Who should fight Arlong" contest? Another one is starting at the end of this chapter. Read the reading, and ONLY vote through a PM or a Review.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Announcement:** some reviewers have made some strong opinions over the relationships I decided on for this story, particularly towards Luffy/Nami. First, I do not plan to simply shove relationships into the open. Each one will develop over time; hence Nami and Luffy not becoming a couple at the end of the last chapter with Arlong's defeat.

Some other relationships in this story will form between the characters, but not go into home-runs. Some relationships in people's lives can form and still separate over a natural course instead of culminating in marriage. I do not want to lose readers over certain relationships in this story, but that does not mean some will be followed strictly by demand, complaints or suggestions. For one example, I will admit to be a Naruto/Hinata fan. Yet, I have plans for Naruto and Sakura to become a couple in this story, but they will not marry each other and eventually part naturally. I do not want to lose readers over the relationships added to this story either.

 **Thank you to my Beta Reader, Leaf Ranger.**

 **Please Read, Review, and Vote!**

Sunlight cast over the Conomi Islands; bathing the fresh ruins of Arlong Park in a spotlight for everyone to see, to know, and to feel to be true.

Everyone was celebrating, all the while heaping their gratitude and praise on the Straw Hats. Some were throwing Luffy high in the air, led by Genzo and Dr. Nako. Nojiko, Nami and Sakura stood together arm in arm, Gin, Sanji and Kakashi stood by with shared looks of satisfaction, and Sasuke let a smile of pride cover his face.

Yosaku and Johnny were dancing arm-in arm. With Naruto becoming the most jubilant, jumping around, throwing peace-signs with both hands, and celebrating the loudest of all.

"Yeah, we won! Waa-Hoooo! Our first big, bad-guy, beat down, Believe it! All those bad fishman are finished, Yeah-hahaha! Wooooo! Yeah, all of us! We did it!" he cried, before an arm looped around his waist.

"SHishishishishishi! Yup, we did Naruto!" Luffy exclaimed, yanking the blonde up beside him. A choice that led everyone to scramble, catching Naruto in-time as Luffy hit the ground with a solid thud.

Most of the people blinked, before surrounding Luffy to offer their apologies. Meanwhile, his remaining crewmates only shook their heads, while Kakashi took stock of a new problem.

The Jonin pulled Genzo, Nojiko, Johnny, and Yosaku aside.

"Wha's up, Big-bro Kakashi? Those guys are beaten, shouldn't we join-in with everyone else?" Yosaku asked.

"Oh, only one minor dilemma," he calmly reassured. Kakashi's hand rose, gesturing to all the beaten Arlong Pirates surrounding the yard. "What are we to do with all of them? Captain Luffy did send that crooked Marine flying. But the rest aren't going to stay blacked-out forever, and neither will those in the forest that Naruto and Sasuke defeated. Nor the squad that Sakura, Nami, Usopp and the pair of you fought inside the village. If they're left here and get the chance to rally, how soon can another fight erupt and endanger everybody?"

The Jonin's perspective brought things to a head, sobering-up everyone within a moment.

"Believe me," Kakashi sighed, running one hand through his wild hair. "After all that, I'd like nothing more than to step back and relax. But we still have a situation on-hand. Everyone under Arlong or Nezumi's command needs to be found and secured somewhere."

"Hmmm, you've gotta a strong point there, Mr. Kakashi." Genzo nodded. "I don't have anywhere near the room for even 10 of these monsters, let alone a whole crew of them. And the only spot to think of that could have enough cells was just split in half by Straw-hat."

The village leader continued pondering the problem, while Kakashi had already decided on a solution "Well. This Arlong did have a partnership with a marine captain, whom we met earlier today. That repulsive, little man must have arrived here somehow. And I doubt any complaints should we misappropriate his ship will come about."

These ideas were spread throughout the group, coaxing everyone to settle-down and join the well-needed organizing. Half of the people were milling about the wreckage of the fortress, raiding anything they could find: treasure, clothing, keepsakes, weapons, and enough food and alcohol for an army of hundreds. Naruto's shadow clones were helping everywhere, with a list of specific orders from Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Kakashi. Luffy, Nami, Sakura and Usopp went with the others back to the village, while Sasuke was ordered to lead Gin, Sanji and another army of Naruto's to where Zoro's escorts had been beaten.

After each and every corrupt-Marine and Fishman were accounted for, Kakashi found Nezumi's ship further out in the way. Moving it closer to the coast took some doing, but after finishing the job everyone was locked inside the cells; all save for the captains themselves.

Kakashi made sure to lock Arlong in a private cell, chained, beaten and bloodied.

For the next stage, Yosaku and Johnny found a den-den-mushi inside Nezumi's office, giving Genzo a new idea. The man's only contact through one had always been monitored by Arlong in-person, but now he could message some additional Marines to transport their prisoner's away. Johnny and Yosaku gave their own input, telling the officer the most renown, dependable and successful Marine in all the East Blue.

"Are you serious!?" the snail bellowed, past two cigars in its mouth and a head of white hair.

"If there's any chance you're screwing around with me, then a problem bigger for you to handle will blow your front door apart! At best your claims mean corruption, treason and a Marine officer who ignored their duty and let a criminal run amuck! At worst it means the outright failure and betrayal of one of our own towards the murders of fellow Marines and a highly organized pirate nearly launching a crusade across this ocean! If you're shitting me, I'm gonna hound you whenever you want to run, then you to Impel Down myself!"

"It is the truth, sir," Genzo answered into the phone, his composure strengthen by the present relief of finally…at long last…giving Bellemere's murder its incriminating report.

"My name is Genzo, by the way. If you feel that this is a lie, come on over the Conomi Islands and see it yourself. But Saw-Tooth Arlong has been keeping over 20 villages here under his thumb for eight years now. Bribing local Marines to stay hidden all the while. It all started 8 years ago when he murdered another Marine, Bellemere, when she was protecting her daughters. A single pirate crew, under the captainship of a Monkey D. Luffy, showed up today with a grudge against Arlong. The Fishmen were all defeated and so were the Marines collaborating with them. The pirates wreaked their fortress and left with some of the treasure kept by the Arlong Pirates behind, but the rest and everyone they defeated are still here."

Next, the scarred official lifted a book Kakashi happened to find elsewhere in the office, holding the den-den mushi's mouthpiece in a steady hand.

"I have loguebook kept by Colonel Nezumi open here, recording a list of all the dealings between Branch 16 and Arlong open in front of me. If you-"

"Can it!" The voice across the snail came in a snarl. "Give me the officer-code and labels of that loguebook right this minute!"

A handful of minutes later, Genzo read out the information from Nezumi's loguebook, while Kakashi stood aside with the bounty hunters. With every piece of information recited by Genzo, another cigar appeared in the snail's mouth, leaving the air heavy with smoke. For several minutes no one made a sound….

Until-

"I'll make my way to your island with a crew of men to get the bastards within the hour. And keep that loguebook somewhere secure."

With a final click, the transponder-snail hung-up. Genzo stood up, facing Johnny and Yosaku.

"Are the pair of you sure about this Marine? After most of the one's I've met, expecting another to actually solve this problem looks almost like stupidity."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Johnny spoke up. "They call'em the 'White Hunter' for a reason. Every single pirate that encountered this guy has been totally flattened. He's the most dependable one around."

"At least Big Bro Luffy can still get the credit for this one," Yosaku took over. "Big bro Kakashi? Are you sure you don't wanna take the credit and the bounty purse for all these guys?"

The Jonin shook his head, reasoning that more attention towards himself and his ninja would be a gamble at best. "Ninja's are meant to remain unseen and obscure by our nature. The less other people know about us, the better. Besides, running around with a pirate crew here, even one like Captain Luffy, will be difficult enough on its own."

"Now, Johnny, Yosaku," he commanded the pair. "Given how you've shown some awareness towards these Marines, Arlong, and Hawkeyes. I have some questions about him, and others that are across the world."

0…0

News of Arlong's defeat spread throughout the entirety of the Conomi Islands, each and every person felt rays of light shattering their near-enslavement and the looming onset of death.

Those in Cocoyoshi Village, where Arlong's tyranny had begun, were elevated far higher than the others. None forgot all that had that had been lost over the past eight years, nor the guilt they carried over Nami's efforts to save, but remembrance did not prevent the mood of celebrations.

Well, most of them. Zoro and Luffy had been dragged to the clinic by Nami and Dr. Nako.

"Come on, I can smell the meat outside! I just need MEAT!"

"Luffy! Just stay down for a while more." Nami admonished her captain. Luffy ignored it, his legs shooting up to run for the outside. Before two elongated arms reached their limits and he was caught on a taunt. Shooting backwards, the rubber man landed on the bed, with Nami still trying to hold down one arm and Sakura gripping the other.

"For crying out loud," rang the gravely tone of Dr. Nako, "you have some serious wounds here, boy! Do you honestly think these would heal all on their own? Pirates are supposed to be smarter than that! Don't you have a ship's doctor at all?"

"Doctor?" the Straw Hat's voice and eye lit up. "I never thought of one of those! Sounds like a good idea. But first, we need a musician!"

"L-Luffy!" Zoro groaned from two beds away. "Why do you want a musician more than a doctor?"

"Because Pirates love to sing and eat, Zoro. We have Sanji as a cook now, so all that's left is a musician. They're way more fun than sitting here, in a bed." Luffy reasoned.

"That's true," the swordsman's raspy voice called over to the captain. "I have…to agree with…you on that one."

Sakura glared between them both, trying and failing to follow their logic in any constructive manner. "Don't bother," Nami advised her, with one hand covering her face. "Trying to give common priorities to either of these two is like talking to a wall. Still, at least Luffy has it where it counts," she acknowledged.

"Hey!-ow!" Zoro's shout came forth, followed with a fresh groan at his wounds.

None of that made it easier to keep Luffy in one place for Dr. Nako to fix the stab-wounds from Arlong delivered to him. Making matters all the worse was how once he finished up, Nami and Luffy bolted from the clinic, leaving Sakura and Dr. Nako to handle Zoro alone.

"You dumb-ass! Like I told you one day ago, this kind of injury won't just heal on it' own! I'm not even at that monster one that reopened on your chest, yet. How the hell you're still alive after Arlong stabbed ya and the all other's wounds from the Marines is somethin' I might never comprehend!" Dr. Nako declared, while Sakura stood beside him holding a tray with various instruments. Usopp chuckled at the sound from three beds away.

It was another hour before Zoro was finished and demanding somebody bring him a drink of sake. The Doctor nearly broke his own medical oath and hammered the swordsman over the head; 'Somebody that cavalier and carefree is too much for anyone to handle!"

Zoro simply pushed him aside, stumbling out into the late afternoon, and finding the real party in full-swing.

"Yeah!" "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! We're Free!" "The Fishmen are gone! "It's over, now time to celebrate!"

Cries of joy were lifting everyone higher and higher by the minute. Tables were lining the streets and squares of the Cocoyoshi Village, piled with food, beer, wine, fruit and more. Others were cheering, dancing, or heaping food towards the Straw hats surrounding them.

Kakashi's group had returned, with the others scattering about while he stood back, heading for another job. Slipping into Genzo's house, the Jonin brought out a single scroll from his flack-vest. 'Hmmmm. On second thought," Kakashi silently deliberated, 'this should be safer in its original hiding place, where those on their way to arrest Arlong and his followers won't be looking for it.'

Packing the treasure-scroll tightly away, Kakashi moved back outside to found people on the roof-tops shouting their dreams and desires. "Hey, whadaya just standing there for, man!" someone cried, pointing straight towards Kakashi.

"Yeah! Come-on Old-Man Kakashi! Grab some meat and join the party! We've got to celebrate this big win for out crew!" Luffy exclaimed, using one hand to yank Kakashi straight into the festivities. The Jonin couldn't slip away without hurting someone, leaving him stuck as the center of attention from all the grateful people. To Kakashi's complete chagrin.

Sasuke stayed apart from the others, waiting for Zoro outside the clinic. Once his idol came stumbling out, the Uchiha's ninja-wire tied him to the wall before he strolled forward to get a mug of booze for the man.

"Hey, Brat! Get these things off of me! There's a mug booze call me!" the swordsman was complaining loudly.

"After you got lost and stuck in another fight today?" Sasuke coolly deadpanned "I talked with Captain Luffy and heard about your terrible direction inhibition. Just stay right there, and don't wonder anywhere, Zoro-san," Sasuke trolled him.

Yet as the last Uchiha was moving through the less-rowdy parts of party, people began to approach him. "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Sasuke found a small girl standing before him. With another woman close by, unmistakably her mother.

"Thank you," the child spoke. "Arlong took my Daddy away, and I almost lost Mommy too. I never thought he would leave, but you made my dreams come true," the girl expressed to him, with eye filled with worship and relief. Reaching out, she grasped Sasuke's hand pulling herself closer to hug his arm, leaving the Uchiha too stunned to pull away. "Thank you, so very, very much!" the girl professed, her voice high yet quiet.

The mother pried them apart slowly, before falling to her knees before Sasuke, head bowing deep.

"Thank you. For our freedom that all the hatred those Fishman carried towards us."

The paired moved on, leaving Sasuke stupefied. His mind fell into a blur of confusion and even stranger feelings. Moving through the crowd only on reflex, more and more gratitude and praise were given to him everywhere. Making Sasuke all the more confused at these new sensations; 'All these people…their praise doesn't have any pity like others do. It all feels…real,' the survivor realized. 'They're impressed by me, for my own accomplishments. Not my name, not my brother or anything else.'

He was not the only person somewhat out-of-place. Gin had been lost before Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku roped him into a drinking contest. One that Zoro demanded to join after the bounty hunters tied him loose.

Sanji had three different women under his arms and could not be more perverted—errr-happy! He was the happiest man on the island!

Sakura tried dragging him away, but gradually gave-up. Before finding herself dancing with another boy from the island, wearing a toque and happy as could be. Moving around with everybody else she became too wrapped-up in the joyful atmosphere to do anything else.

'Maybe…. this new world and all the people…it isn't so bad at all!' the pinkette decided.

Elsewhere, Naruto was running around with young children. After filling his stomach on the food, the orphan had been bombarded with praise from the people they had saved. Yet, instead of glee or fulfillment, only a heavy, hurtful, weight began forming in his chest. All the smiles, all the joy, it led the uncomfortable ache to grow more, and more, and more.

Quickly, Naruto fled from the villagers before it all became too much. Only to find several younger children swarming him. Each of the kids were aged 8 or younger, trapped by knowing only Arlong's rule. With it finally over, they were playing freely in the streets for the first times in their lives, carefree, safe, abounding with joy.

"Come-on, Big brother Naruto, come and catch me!" one of them cried, laughing as Naruto began chasing her in a game of tag.

"Oooohh-Big mistake, Mimi! I'm gonna get'cha, ya know!" Naruto replied, running in circles with the group; thrilled at the chance to enjoy a child's game with others, another the first in his entire lifetime.

"Mimi! Stan! It's getting late! What are you doing with that boy!"

Naruto froze, a terrified deer caught in headlights. Some of the parents had come over to the commotion and were eying him and the others. Looking across them with him mind blank, Naruto blinked as each of the adults only smiled before walking up to him.

"Young man? Thank you for helping us on Nami's behalf," a woman smiled down, patting Naruto over his head. "I even heard you were the one who defeated Chew," another parent praised him, placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you barely seems enough, for what you've done for us, son."

"Yeah, come on and join Big Brother Naruto and us!" Mimi cried, pulling the adults to join in the fun. They did…for a while. Until somebody noticed the hero of the moment was missing. The others started calling around for Naruto, but he'd disappeared into nowhere.

Across the island, once night began to fall, Nami slipped away from the celebrations. Walking along the beach, the girl smiled as her destination came in sight. Minutes later she was sitting on the ground, talking to someone.

"I…I should've told you this first. But I had to help a few friends. Everything…it doesn't feel real, Bellemere, but Arlong real is beaten for good."

Raising her head, Nami smiled towards the grave, where the only mother she'd known was resting, peaceful and grateful for the first time.

"You remember those people I talked about this morning? They give me a head-ache half the time, but all the rest, they really are incredible. I met them by accident, and don't know much about two new ones. But…" Nami's descriptions came to a pause, trying to think of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and place her feelings towards them.

"One of them saved my treasure from being stolen and is the only one to look before they leap. Another two younger ones are quite adorable, almost like a little brother and sister. But the fourth one carries some kind of pain, I just know it, and seems to be angry about everything."

"But I owe them a lot right now. They did the impossible today, and everyone is safe. They set me free, Bellemere. Especially the captain, Luf…" Nami's voice trailed off again, recalling every emotion Luffy had given to her: comfort, freedom, relief, protection, and so many more.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Turning to face the voice that cut into her thoughts, Nami found Genzo standing at her shoulder, with Kakashi and Sasuke behind them. The ninjas were at a respectful distance, as Genzo laid a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"She'd be proud of you Nami. More so than anyone else," he murmured. "Not only for all that you've done, but for the woman you have grown into. And the people standing by your side."

Smiling up at him, Nami agreed.

"Hey, Genzo."

"Hmm?"

"If she were still alive, and I said I wanted to become a pirate. Think Bellemere would let me do it?" Nami asked, to Genzo's surprise. The man shouted at how it would never happen, until he suddenly stopped, beginning to laugh.

"Guhahaha! You know I'm telling you the truth. But that wouldn't matter, would it? Because you'd do it anyways, no matter what anyone said," he resigned.

Nami's chuckles were musical, "That's right, nope."

"Does that mean you're back as a navigator for us?" Sasuke interjected. Turning back to face him, Nami began to shudder, recalling the wounds he had given her, in that exact spot, only hours earlier.

"I have something to ask you," the Uchiha continued, even more tactless than his teammate. "Arlong murdered your mother. He made you suffer in the worst ways possible. Even your sister…" taking a moment to swallow back his building emotions, Sasuke sole, entire focus surrounded Nami.

"…Nojiko said that both of you suffered for revenge. But Captain Luffy was the one who defeated Arong, and none of you even defeated a single member of his crew. What does that mean to you, loosing that revenge!?"

Locking eyes with Nami, two sharingans lit up the night, each carrying two tomoe, this time. "How do you think and feel about that? Of someone else defeating Arlong, or how he's still alive, right now? Don't you want to destroy him, by your own hands for what he's done?!" Sasuke demanded.

Seeing his eyes for the first time left Genzo speechless. While Nami thought back on her past:

Of a tiny, scarred, angry girl, her voice a washed with tears: _'"I don' want anyone to see this. Hh—hhh-this…-hh—this…aweful tattoo. I'm just pretending, but it's like he owns me now-hhh-hhhh."'_

Followed with darker silhouettes of Arlong, his men, and the abuse that followed. She recalled the helplessness behind it, along with regret from every completed map, every finished project, she made for him; and the success those results brought for Arlong. Betrayal, helplessness, and the fear for the survival of all she cared for dominated Nami's thoughts.

Some better memories did join them, however.

'" _Nojiko? What is that?"'_

'" _Oh, you mean this? It's nothing. Just a tattoo. Now I look just like you."'_ And the sliver of laughter shared between sisters, the first they'd had for years. Satisfaction followed; drawn from every step she took towards the goal of 100,000,000. And finally, that crucial day she met Luffy.

At the darkest point in her life, when even Nojiko couldn't do anything to her suffering, Luffy had been the one to bring an end the. He took her burden with a strength to make it weightless and fulfilled it without a second's hesitation.

Looking over at Sasuke, Nami felt another rush awe at the image of Luffy putting himself between her and Arlong, before giving the fishman his final defeat.

Turning around to face her mother's grave, Nami gave Sasuke her answer:

"I hate Arlong down to my bones, Sasuke-san. And no matter what comes into my life, I can't get back what he stole away. I'm going to remember what happened until the day that I die."

"But…at the same time… now that he's defeated, I'm free of any ties to him as well. For the first time, I can live for myself and my own dreams, not for his or out of fear for what he might do, again. Just knowing that Arlong is beaten, for good. That is enough for me. Now I can live my own life, without letting him dictate what I do. I'm content with that."

Turning around, Nami found Sasuke's eye wide in shock, Genzo smiling with pride, and Kakashi's one eye fixed on his student. When nobody made a sound for several minutes, the Copy-nin stepped between them.

"The Captain is looking for you, Nami. He wants everyone together to introduce our new members more officially and decide on where we go from here. Sasuke, why don't you join Nami to meet him. I'll be there soon."

The girl smiled, walking forward to grab the stunned Uchiha by his hand. Caught in a daze, Sasuke did nothing as Nami walked him back to towards her village, with Genzo beside her.

Kakashi's gaze followed each of them, until a bend in the path obscured his sight. Alone for a time, the Jonin-sensei looked back across the cliff, towards the ruins of Arlong Park, then out towards the sea, again.

'I can't believe Naruto actually used 1,000 years-of-death on one of them. And Sasuke even confirmed it,' a single hand slapping his forehead at the image both students had described.

'When I asked them to recount how their fight with those Marines and other fishmen went…...well, at least it explains that shout across the island about somebody's butt.'

'But all of that is beside the point.' Kakashi's thoughts grew very serious, thinking back across everything from Krieg's appearance to Arlong defeat. Of Naruto becoming poisoned, which he still hadn't shaken off completely; to their encounter with the Sea Cow, whom Nami identified as Momoo; finding Usopp and Nojiko wounded and Sakura around them, and Mihawk's duel with Zoro.

'Before one week ago, Minato-sensei was the only person I've seen who carried that kind of power and skill. After talking with Johnny and Yosaku about the Warlords, and their mandate to stay undefeated to maintain such status…'

'I have been too inactive; this world, or…wherever we are. The past two days have shown more threats and dangers than anything I faced in the 3rd Shinobi War. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were endangered far too much, I even thought the two boys could free Zoro without any problems, or the men they faced with Arlong and Krieg would be no higher than C-class threats. But Naruto nearly died, twice, Sasuke made an inexcusable blunder, and Sakura had to be saved by Usopp.'

The man dropped his knees in front of the grave, his hands curling into fists, clenching handfuls a dirty in a deadly vice. 'My Genin were hurt and endangered. And I wasn't there to aid them, until it had ended. They barely avoided death, some by seconds or inches.'

The Jonin raised his head, looking out across the ocean-bound horizon.

'There is no village here for us to contact, or retreat to. Chef Zeff was right. All those weeks at the restaurant, why didn't I place emphasis on training with my students? After just assuming moderate growth was enough, I could handle any other threats? Or take focus any excess form of danger on to myself, and leave each of them out of harm's way?'

Thinking back over all the happened, Kakashi's shoulders buckled under the load of his self-admonishment. At the Konoha memorial stone, where he would envision the past, and different scenarios where those he cared about would have lived if he had only made certain choices in time. There, standing before Bellemere's grave, a different kind of mindset gripped Kakashi's consciousness; imagining dozens of cases where he failed, and each of his students would die, or meet a worse fate.

'No more. I need to prepare them much more intensively, I know that, now. This world has who knows how many dangers in it, from Warlords, to those Sea-Kings, and more. And the only person who can teach Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke any kind of ninja arts to survive it...'

"That weight is on my shoulders now," Kakashi spoke, aloud. "It's not just about being the only one who can teach Sasuke about his sharingan. That same responsibility applies to each of my students. All of us need to grow far, far more skilled than we are right now. And fast."

"I told I'll never let my friend die…that is something I keep trying to convince myself of. There are so many people I was unable to protect so far," Kakashi spoke to himself, reflecting on so many people he looked at only from the present.

"Every time I swear that I'll protect them…still find myself facing the truth of when I'm not able to do it."

Even as those words were spoken, specters of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto each stood out from other's he carried in his heart, from a different place; the present and the future, surrounded by threats of how each one could die, if Kakashi did nothing to prepare them.

Rising back to his feet, anyone around would see the Jonin-sensei's right eye blazing red as a new pledge was made.

"I can't stop danger from coming to them. Now I see that. So, I will do the one thing I can guarantee: make sure they are prepared to face any and every threat we will find!"

Only time could tell if Kakashi lived to that promise, or failed his own ninja way, again.

0…...0

Four hours hour later, a light was bright inside of Nojiko's house in the dark of night. The entire Straw-Hat Crew were inside, with Luffy sitting on the table.

"Ok. Now that Arlong's beaten, it's time to meet our new crew-member. Nami, Zoro, this is Gin, and Sanji finally decided to join us!" he grinned pointing straight towards them both.

The former Krieg pirate stepped-up, extending his hand to Zoro. "Hello there. Y'all have my name already. Ah was part'o th' Krieg pirates, until Krieg nearly killed me for disobeyin 'im. Naruto saved m'life, an' I helped Don Luffy defeat my old boss at the Baratie. After that, th' Don asked me to join you, and Ah accepted his offer. Vice-Captain Zoro."

The swordsman eyed him carefully, before turning towards Luffy and Usopp. One was smiling, the other nodding with a shrug, proving the story was true. Zoro turned back to the new crewmate and took his hand in a firm grasp.

"Sounds good. Welcome to the crew, Gin. But before anything, stop call me 'Vice Captain" anymore. That title sounds lame. I'm the First-mate, deal?"

"Alright. So, Gin" Kakashi cut in. "Before we go any further. You're likely unaware. But Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I are just looking for a way back to our home island. Luffy is the most convenient way to reach that goal, so we joined his crew temporarily. All of us are ninjas and—"

"Ninjas!" the man exclaimed, stars dancing in his eyes. "Whooo nelly! Never thought Ahh'd get lucky 'nough to be on a crew with pirate-ninjas! This crew is getting' cooler and cooler by th' day."

Kakashi sweat-dropped, while Nami and Sakura were confused, and all the other boys nodded in agreement. "So then. Why don't you tell us about yourself? Your skills? Your likes? Dislikes? Dreams? Desires?"

His composure returning, Gin began to ponder. "Well, 'side from my name, I'm also called "Man-Demon" Gin, with a bounty of 12-million bellies on my head. Back with Don Krieg, Ah was chief-of-staff, or a battle-commander during a fight. I'm sadist, I'm loyal, and somethin' of a tattoo artist. I enjoy order and results, bu' dislike betrayal or anyone who going against their word or honour. As for my dream…."

Slowly, one hand rose to Gin's chest, level with his heart. Curling it into a fist, his eyes closed, recalling all he'd lost in the past month.

"My dream for now. Is to sail back to th' Grand Line. It's stupid, with no real sense. But that sea invoked real fear in me for th' first time in my life, an' Ahh lost a lot'o friends there. For their mem'ry, Ahh wanna go back, to conquer my fear of that sea, and fulfill the ambitions of the crew Ahh sail with, especially Don Luffy's dream to b'come th' King of the Pirates!"

Everyone looked at him, accepting the former enemy with open arms. Particularly for voicing his desire to stand beside them. Even his deep sense of comradeship met Kakashi's silent approval.

"Huh!" Luffy palmed his fist. "Fist-mate! Yeah, I like that better too. There should only be one guy called 'captain,' not a second one! Good thinking Zoro."

"Just doing my job, Captain."

Zoro took the complement for it's worth as everyone else blinked at their slow-minded captain. Nami chose to shrug it aside, turning towards Gin.

"Excuse me, Gin-san?"

"Yeah, wha' can Ah do for yah, Ma'm?" Gin answered Nami's call.

"I might ask for your help with tattoo's in a couple of days," Nami requested, gesturing to her bandaged left shoulder. "I want to get rid of anything left of Arlong's mark; hopefully by making it into a new design."

Nodding solemnly at the girl, knowing her past, Gin promised to do what he could.

"Ok!" Luffy announced. "Now that you all know Gin, it's Sanji's turn!"

"Hello there," the cook spoke up, lighting a fresh cigarette. "Well, most of you know me already, so, I enjoy cooking, making new recipes, and serving beautiful ladies. I hate people who disrespect a cook or waste food, and utterly disgust anybody who would dare harm a lady. So, if anyone here ever tries to hurt a woman, I'll throw Luffy's orders out the window and kick them into the next millennium."

"Hey!" Zoro shot to his feet, shouting at the cook.

"Other than that," the cook continued, ignoring Zoro as a smile larger than Naruto's came over his face.

"I want to go with all of you, to find the All Blue. It's a mystical place in the world, a spot where the East Blue, the West Blue, the North Blue and the South Blue all meet together. A point that contains all the fish from each of those oceans gather. For a cook, to have all those ingredients in one place, it's a wonderland, too amazing to be real."

"A place like that has to be somewhere on the Grand Line. My dream is to find it, proving that it real beyond any sliver of a doubt! And-"

 **Whaaamm!**

The grinning cook was cut-off, from Zoro whacking him upside the head.

"Were you hearing what I said! You might be part of us now but threatening to go over the captain head isn't a casual topic. You don't have any grounds to pull a stunt like that! He's an idiot, but Luffy's word is final, no matter what goes down, even to attack a woman."

Sanji shot to his feet. "What kind of uncouth barbarian would even be thinking about hitting a woman! That thing is a sin against all manhood, moss-head! So, long as nobody complains about my food and doesn't hurt any women, we won't have any problems, got it!"

"Your terms don't matter, especially if a lady attacks us and useless baggage drags everyone down!" Zoro shot back, drawing his one sword from its sheath. "Give me one good reason why I should let that kind of attitude slide! Especially from the crappy cook talking back to the first mate!"

"You did not just insult my cooking!" Sanji met Zoro, butting foreheads together. "Blunt Brains!"

"What was that!" One second later, Sanji was punched in the face, flying through the doorway and into a tangerine bush.

"No! Not Bellemere's trees!" Nami exclaimed with fear, as Zoro marched past her towards the cook, and was immediately kicked in his head. "Oww! What the hell was that for, Nami!"

"You hurt my mother's precious tangerine-trees, Zoro! Don't think I'm going to—"

"Moss-Head!" Sanji roared as bull, charging for the swordsman with a kick. "This is for upsetting Nami-swan!" Zoro would barely block it with his sheathed Wado Ichimonji; if someone else hadn't run between them!

"Time out-Guuuhhh!" Sakura cried, shooting between both men, trying to stop them. Only for one leg and one sheathed sword to hit the girl square in her face, as a hammer on an anvil!

"Ahhhh! Sakura-cha- "

 _Pooof!_

"Sakura" disappeared in a column of smoke, leaving a battered, bruised, and totally KOed Naruto in her place. "Huh?! Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at the sight, while Kakashi took stock of what happened.

'Substitution, Naruto must've done it to keep Sakura out of danger.'

"Naruto! Is…is he alive?' Sanji questioned everyone, guilt clear in his face.

"Well he was." Zoro answered. "I hope he…still is," the swordsman croaked in regret.

Neither noticing the furry rising behind them, clocking back one arm, then shaking the house with a scream.

"YOU MORONS!" Nami exclaimed, pounding them both anywhere she could hit, steaming rage clear on her face and leaving most of the spectators terrified. "How could you both hurt Naruto like that! GET OUT!"

Zoro and Sanji were literally thrown from her house, one quiet with shame, the other with hearts in his eyes. Next, Nami gathered Naruto in her arms to carry him back to Dr. Nako. Sakura hurried behind her, while Sasuke, Gin, Kakashi and Usopp stayed behind.

"Okay, that's enough," the Jonin called to everyone remaining. "All of us are a little tired and pent-up from the dangers of the fight today. How about we all turn in for some sleep? Right Captain Luffy?"

…. No sound came from the Straw Hat Captain. Looking over at him, the ninjas, Usopp and Gin found Luffy sitting in the corner, his face hidden by the hat.

"Captain Luffy?" Sasuke called over again.

For the hat to slip backwards and reveal Luffy had fallen asleep.

Everyone blinked, before Usopp dropped his face, landing in his palm. "Should'a seen that coming," the sniper bemoaned.

The others all moved back towards their ship, or, rather most of them did. Zoro and Sanji were walking along, until they both felt solid taps near their heads.

Moments later, Zoro woke himself up; deep in a forest, lit only by the moon.

"Huh! What the hell was that?" the swordsman growled going for his sword—to find it missing from his hip. At the loss, Zoro became frozen, until Sanji's cries cut through the darkness.

"Moss head! Did you just tie me up like this!" the cook was upside down, his legs bound with thin, steel wire dangling from a tree.

"Oh, no. The both of you…need to have some details ironed-out with me," a creeping, deadly voice slithered to their ears. Fear came to life in both younger men, but neither trembled nor showed any signs of it.

Kakashi stepped out towards them, raising his hands together. "Now, Naruto became hurt moments ago from the pair of you losing control of your petty squabble. A short while back, I promised myself not to let anything of that sort slip by without attention," the Jonin spoke openly, his tone shifting from ominous to iron with every word.

Zoro began to stumble back, naked without any swords, and Sanji helpless to escape. Both had their eyes trained on Kakashi.

"Hopefully, this will prevent you from repeating that mistake!" raising them, the Jonin's hands settled in a rat-sign: "Genjutsu: Death Mirage Jutsu."

Staying in-place, Kakashi watched the pair, with wide-eyes following his move, anticipating the results to come.

One moment past…. another…. a full minute. And nothing changed.

Kakashi eye furrowed on his brow, while the cook and the swordsman tilted their heads, confused.

"Something wrong with your ninja-powers, Kakashi? Or does this one take a minute to kick-in?" Zoro questioned him.

"Genjutsu: Death Mirage Jutsu," the cyclops-ninja repeated. Still, no reactions came from his targets with their eyesight clear on himself. Kakashi's single eyes frowned, dropping his arms, to stand with ease and curiosity.

'What is going on? I meant to punish them through those illusions, and their own lack of any background in ninja-arts made it highly probable that the effects were fool-proof. But nothing I happening to either of them,' the Jonin's mind raced at this revelation.

'Maybe-?' Kakashi shifted his head-band, revealing his sharingan eye at the pair. Training it on both, he employed a sharingan-genjutsu over each of them.

Zoro formed a light snarl, shifting into a fighting posture, while cursing himself for the current predicament. 'How could I lose my sword this easily, and with curly-brow tied-up there, he'll be no use at all! This is mess, and if it were with anyone else, both us could fall since I'm not at my best.'

"Zoro-san. Sanji-san," Kakashi addressed his new crewmates, hiding his left eye once again.

"I'm still less than pleased from how Sakura was nearly hurt, and even more so that Naruto was struck by you both. This…will be a warning. You've both done well today and led me to an important discovery. For now, both of you can spend the night here. Or, rather, Sanji will while Zoro searches for his sword. I hid it somewhere around here," the Hatake joked, sweeping one arm around the clearing.

"I suppose a little exercise will work things out. Zoro has to find his sword but is not allowed to return to the ship until he cuts Sanji from those ninja-wires. Good night."

With that, Kakashi vanished into smoke, before Zoro could gain his whit's over the idea of Wado Ichimonji thrown aside like a cheap toy.

"Hurry up Moss head!" Sanji's voice snapped him from that concept. "I've gotta pee up here!"

0…0

Meanwhile, across the island, Genzo was standing near Bellemere's grave. Holding two bottles in his arm, the man uncorked one, before pouring it over the cross.

"Bellemere. Your daughters are strong young women now. Just a glance at them and it's like seeing you all over again. They both have different ideas and dreams, but we know you'd never stop them from anything they'd do, so long as they remembered the family you made with them."

Closing his eyes, recalling the happier times with that woman, Genzo's lips curled in smile, looking back towards the ruins of Arlong Park, it's looming, ominous shape whipped from the earth, for good.

"All of us can finally rest and enjoy our lives again. All that we lost; every sacrifice that was made cannot be undone. But nor will they be forgotten, you most of all. We aren't going to waste a single moment," he swore.

Looking down with a smile at a dear friend's final place of rest, the man could feel only content. The silence somehow assuring him of newfound peace spreading everyone in his home, especially to a single brave mother who's company he now kept.

"RRHHHHIIW WWWAAAANNNNN MMMMMRR'RRRRE MMMEEEOOHHHHTTTT!"

Genzo nearly jumped six feet high at the shout. Whirling about to look behind himself…Luffy was standing near a tree with several roasts in one hand, a cup in the others, and his mouth full of two bones. He swallowed, then spat out of chicken-bones to the side.

"I said I want more meat! We're almost out back on the ship. Hey, where is everyone?" Glancing right and left, the pirate was the picture of confusion.

"Hello there, Straw-Hat," Genzo spoke in a low, serious tone. "Listen. The marines are coming in a few days to get Arlong. If you need it, go hunting on another island nearby to pick up extra meat. Otherwise things might become dangerous here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. I don't wanna run into them again. Thanks, old pin-wheel guy," Luffy nodded. "Hey, a grave? Did somebody die right there?" he questioned, point up at the spot where a brave mother now rested, watching over those she left behind.

"Yes. This is where Nami and Nojiko's mother now lies. Bellemere," Genzo explained, coming to a decision.

Luffy blinked. 'Uhh, what did Makino tell me and Ace about this? Oh, yeah.' Stepping forward, he stood next the Genzo, bowing his head towards the cross. "I am sorry. Nami is okay now. I give to you my condolenzzeees."

The next moment, he turned around, return back to the village and his nakama.

"Boy!" Genzo called him back, with total seriousness in his soul.

"Nami. I now she has decided to join you. And that crew you've made on your adventures. Right?"

"Uh-huh. That's right. I won't have anyone else but Nami be our navigator. That's why I chased her here in the first place after she left," Luffy answered, with innocent honesty.

"Then…listen. Nami is happy. For the first time in years, she is smiling again. She has her mind made-up to go with you, and nothing I do or say can stop it. But…"

"…but becoming a pirate is dangerous business. I'm fine with her going with you, but some of your crew don't have my full confidence. Like that Sasuke-kid, for hurting her right here in this spot three days ago. So, if someone else hurts her, or if any one you do anything to take her smile away."

Genzo's eyes met Luffy's, with a strength that carried the weight of his own world in them. From all the strength he had, even with the knowledge that Luffy's own surpassed his my several miles, the man still spoke; "If I hear you failed her. Then I will kill you. Even if I die trying myself."

Luffy looked on at him, thinking back towards what the man had spoken about Sasuke. Next, an image of Naruto choking on gas came up in his head, followed with Usopp passed-out in a clinic, Sanji nearly killed by Arlong, and a broken Nami stabbing herself in the streets.

Grasping each of those, Luffy made a deep promise to himself. 'My nakama got hurt, when I wasn't there, and wasn't strong enough. Ace told me once that I was too easy and playful to be a good captain. And he[1] agreed with him. I wasn't good enough; I wasn't around, and I didn't think hard—ow!'

A headache came into Luffy's mind, at all the thinking he was doing. Still, the pictures of his injured nakama dominated his thoughts, throwing aside any sense for fun, whims or easy ways through anything.

As he raised his head to meet Genzo in the eye, the lawman stumbled back, fearful of the power behind Luffy's gaze. "My Nakama got hurt, because I wasn't good enough. Then I protected them from Arlong and stopped Nami from crying. Dangers will come, and they will get hurt. But I will become a better captain so I can always save my nakama, no matter who we fight in our way! And I'll never take on anyone who would hurt a friend. Ever!"

Luffy's oath was enough to shake anyone to their core. His words reaching up to another figure, present, but unseen.

"Nami is my nakama. I want to become the King of Pirates, but that doesn't matter if I can't have my friends beside me to do it! I'll die before any of them lose their smile or lose their dreams. No matter what," the Straw hat swore, to himself most of all. With a new sense of what he had to do, greater than any time before.

0…...0

The celebrations for Arlong's defeat lasted for another two entire days. The Straw Hats were guests on honour across the entire island all that time. But all things have to end; and with the Marines due to arrive, the crew decided to make their way out at the first open opportunity.

During that time, Sakura and Nami had been working to help her pack-up and prepare. Even managing to move several trees from her family's grove onto the Going Merry, with Naruto and Luffy both eager to help.

The Straw Hat Captain gradually become more and more involved with his crew. Checking on each of them and asking about what they needed to bring for the next part of their journey. Whenever he wasn't distracted by food, singing, and stories, leaving his crew with some sense of normalcy about their captain.

On the 2nd day, Nami sat down with Gin, explaining what she wanted to do. After carefully removing her bandages, Gin g lanced over her shoulder. Looking between it and a drawing Nami had given him, he assessed how and where different parts of it could be modified.

"Th' pattern's good enough t'match, Nami. Do you wanna wait a couple'days first? All th' stabs you gave y'self are gonna make that spot tender-some for a while."

The girl only gave one, tiny grin at his answer. "I know. Stabbing it was stupid, but…I literally couldn't do anything else to him in that moment. Please….just….Get. It. Off. Me." With her heart in her throat at the plea, Gin couldn't say no.

It took a handful of hours, but soon all was done. Arlong's mark was erased, leaving a new mark in blue on her shoulder; four spinning ends, curling towards the right, with a single tangerine off the top one.

"There. It'll need a'few touch'ups over th' comin' days. But are ya happy with'it, ma'am?" Gin asked his new crewmate. Nami stood up, examining it in the mirror, smiling brighter than the sun.

"Oh, that's so cool!" A new voice shouted at them, as Naruto came in through the doorway.

"Hey, can I get one! Can It? Can I? Can I?" he began begging the pair.

Gin only shrugged, "Why not? You only live once, kid. What kinda mark do you want?"

Naruto frowned, one hand under his chin, trying to think over what to get. Nami chuckled at the sight, finding his concentration-face all too adorable.

"Hey, Naruto. Before you hurt yourself thinking too hard, I might have one idea."

"Hey, I never hurt myself thinking! Huh? What is it, Nami?" the boy cried, then growing more interested than slighted. Nami nearly frowned, 'he's almost as excitable a Luffy.'

"The easiest way to tell if someone is a pirate, is from their jolly-roger. It's a skull and cross-bones that gets painted on their flag. But each pirate crew always designs their own, to add new images that they like."

"Since Luffy is our captain, we use a skull and a straw-hat as our mark. But why don't you get a skull with your own designs on it. You're very own jolly roger."

Naruto loved the idea. "Okay! Uhhh…Hey, how about this!" pointing up at his head-band.

"Gin! This head-band. In my village, you can only wear it after graduating to become a ninja! And this one is real special to me! My teacher, Iruka-sensei, tried it on after I saved his life from Mizuki! Can you make a skull that looks like me with this on its forehead! An-and put in the same spot as Nami's tattoo!"

Gin nodded, asking Naruto to sit down while he prepared his tools, and took out some fresh paper to design the image.

By morning on the third day, Zoro had been cleared by Dr. Nako to leave, and Luffy was eager to get going before more Marines showed up. Most of the crew were gathered around the Going Merry, loading the last of their new supplies, while Sanji was wearing a spare set of pants borrowed from Zoro.

The chef ignored every question about it, looking through the kitchen to learn about his new workspace on the Going Merry. Most of the townspeople were standing by the docks, with Johnny and Yosaku among them. Both bounty-hunters decided to stay in the village, protecting it from any future pirates and to give Arlong over to the Marines once they arrived.

Sanji had even left his personal boat behind, for the pair to use if the need ever came. "Now that I'm with Captain Luffy, this ship will be all I need, plus an extra boat would slow us down for any quick getaways," the chef had reasoned.

"Thank you big-bro Sanji," Johnny replied, then began to scratch the back of his head, guiltily.

"Plus, it actually helps us out a bit. To start up a new business Yosaku and I want to have."

"Really!" Zoro called over, hearing what his old friends were speaking about. "You two leaving bounty-hunting behind, or is this a side-business?"

The pair began shifting, tapping their feet and looking anywhere that a Straw Hat wasn't. Yosaku finally raised one hand to his chin, looking at Zoro with a deeply serious gaze.

"Johnny and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us. And it was good to see big-bro Zoro again and all. But, right now, our regular jobs were bounty-hunters. Arlong and his crew will bring a lot of money form the Marines and we certainly won't let him terrorize another group again."

"However," Johnny took over for his partner. "Yosaku and I would have to fight with you again, one day, for professional reasons. The thing is, we don't want to. This is good bye for now, and I hope we meet again someday."

Placing two hands on his hips, the shades-wearing man grinned up at the crew. "So, after giving it some very careful thought. Yosaku and I decided to start a fishing business right here in Cocoyoshi village. We'll still grow stronger and protect it from other pirates. Btu this way, we can see you again, or you and come here without any problems from us fighting you!"

Zoro grinned at the pair, then gave each a nod. Walking over to both, he shook hands goodbye with each before promising to see them again, once he defeated Mihawk and claimed the title he sought for. With the last goodbyes made, everyone was standing around, waiting. And waiting. And even waiting some more. The last two members of the crew had yet to arrive, yet.

"Come on, how much longer!" Luffy voice shouted through the crowd. "Old-man Kakashi needs to get here for us to get going! And Nami's missing too!"

Sure enough, the legendary late-comer Kakashi had not arrived yet, leaving everyone deeply antsy by his absence.

"Uhhgg. Why'd we let sensei wonder off like this!? It's almost like he wants to be late for anything and everything!" Naruto piled his feels up there with Luffy's

"I'm sorry, Captain Luffy," Sakura tried to placate the impatient captain. "Kakashi-sensei might be taking care of something real important, and is just running behind," she reasoned, while internally, another voice was shouting about smashing the Jonin around like a pin-ball for being late again.

Usopp and Zoro lifted the last crate of supplies on-board, while far back near a house, Nami was spying the ship with similar opinions. 'Where is that grey-haired, tardy bum? If he's not here fast, they might leave to started looking for me, and the chance to pick all those pockets'll pass by wasted!' she fumed, silently.

"Well, if Nami and Kakashi aren't here maybe we should leave her. Her village is safe now, so she did achieve her goal. Any reasons to come along might be gone," Usopp's opinion came on the deck.

"What!" Sanji exclaimed. "Without Nami-swan around, I have like 98.72% less reason to be here! What about me and my dreams too, she can't be selfish enough to only focus on herself!"

"Hey!" Luffy countered, pointing one finger straight at his cook. "I'm still mad at you and Zoro for hitting Naruto. And don't think about walking off just like that."

"No!" Luffy's voice came around the crew, palming one fist in his hand. "Nami's our navigator, and I came here just for that. We'll just go look for her and then get going. Old-man Kakashi might be having a nap right now, then he'll come to the boat," the captain declared.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke each blinked, before pondering Luffy's words a touch closer. 'That might be way Kakashi was late every day back in the Leaf Village,' Sasuke reasoned, until a splash came from the port side of the boat.

"Yo, everyone! No need to search for me. I'm right here."

The voice came right behind Sasuke, leading the Uchiha to look upwards, and find the missing sensei right beside him, waving a hand to greet them.

The entire crew erupted:

"You're late!" "What's give, sensei! You said you'd stop that, datebayo!"

"We've all been waiting, old-man! Next time don't take a nap right next to when we leave!"

"Hey, were you trying to flirt or plan something with Nami and scarred her off, pervert!"

"You don't get to wander-off whenever you want, Kakashi-san! Especially after stealing my sword like that!"

The entire crew, save their missing female, were glaring at the Jonin. Who simply waved it off without a care.

"Weeeeellllllllllll….the path of life led me to that sea-cow on the bottom of the bay. Leaving the poor soul there would been terrible animal cruelty, so I let it go, and it swam away in terror."

Everyone blinked, while Sakura, Sasuke and Zoro got stuck recalling the sea-monster they found on the way.

"Well, ya'here now. Only Nami's yet t'show up on board," Gin nodded at the ninja, before turning over to Naruto. "Hey, kid. How's yer shoulder feelin'. And ya haven't been rubbin' it, like Ah said, have ya?"

Naruto nodded, eagerly, assuring Gin he didn't want to mess it up. Before anyone could ask what they meant, the other late-comer finally appeared.

"Set the sails! Let's get going" a woman's yell travelled through the crowd and the crew. Nami was stand up the hill nearly 80 meters away. With everyone's eyes on her, she broke into a run, building speed up towards the Merry.

"Ahhhh, why is she running like that? I don't get it," Usopp threw out a question.

"She said to set-sail, by why would she do it if she hasn't even gotten onboard yet?" Sakura joined him.

Down on the wharf, Genzo put the pieces together. "No. She's trying to leave us without letting any of us thank her or say goodbye!"

"Oh, well if doesn't want a scene, it time to get going!" Kakashi hurriedly spoke. Quickly, he and Luffy began to unfurl the sails, while Zoro lifted the anchor. Naruto complained about not getting some attention, but the other genin shoved him along what the others. Soon, the boat was moving away from the docks, ready to leave.

Some of the villagers tried to stop Nami, but none could touch the girl. Ducking, weaving, even twirling around, Nami lost no momentum in her dash for the Merry. Reaching the edge of the docks, she leapt off as hard as she could.

But, the girl made one, big mistake. With six extra members than before, the Merry met the current and soon became too far away for her to jump aboard.

Half way in the air, she began falling for the water! "Nami-swan! I'll catch you, my love!' Sanji quickly made his own leap from the railing, but never made it close.

Luffy's arms shot ahead even faster than the cook, wrapping around her waist and pulling Nami close to himself. The girl felt solid wood under the feet, and Luffy's strong arm across her waist brought a light blush to her cheeks, before standing upright with a smile.

"Ahhhh Nami! Are you happy to be in my arms?" Sanji asked, hearts blinding his eyes. Curling his lips for a kiss, the cook opened them to a shock. He was in Kakashi's arms, after being caught inches from the water down below, and brought back to the deck.

"Cook-san, please, do not kiss me. You are not Nami, and nor am I included to have a yaoi!" the Hatake dead-panned at the cook. Sanji quickly flew into a tirade, until Kakashi shut him up, easily. "Oooooo. It look like Nami is about to remove her shirt."

Sure enough, the girl was lifting them hem of a new white top she wore, moving high enough to spot one under-boob. Before several dozen purses, wallets, jewels and more spilt out from under it, piling over her feet.

"What!" "Hey!" "Why wallet is missing!" "My purse is gone!"

"I'm missing my money!" "She took all our cash!" "Each of them got swiped!"

Came the shouts of awe from everyone left behind. Nami simply raised a pair of notes to her lips, kissing them before facing back at her home.

"Thanks a BUNCH!" she cried at them. "Good bye everybody!

The girl continued waving back at her home, with Zoro and Usopp groaning behind her, Gin and Sasuke were unbothered by all that was happening, and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura only looked on confused.

Luffy was laughing hard as ever, with a fierce grin at his entire crew together, ready for the stage of their journey. Until, strangely, a touch landed on his shoulder, with voice clear in his ear. "Not a bad catch, kid. Look after my girl, for whatever she wants."

The rubber man looked around, only to find the faint trace of a woman, with fuchsia hair styled in a mohawk, and grinning down at him, before fading in the breeze.

"I'll miss you, take care! And Nojiko! Don't forget to write, and I'll some letters back to you as well!" Nami cried back, bidding her home a safe and heartfelt farewell.

0…..0

3 days after the Straw Hats had left Cocoyoshi Village, a single warship continued cruising over the seas, making for the very location they had left.

On board, several Marines kept the ship in-order, while others had circled a ring in the center of the deck, watching a bespectacled woman sparring with two fellow recruits. Elsewhere at the masthead, their commanding office took in the situation with deep annoyance, lighting fresh cigar to join the two others still in his mouth.

Marine Captain Smoker cast his gaze outwards to the open seas, his mind beset by a storm of fury at the recall of the very situation before him.

'I also felt something rotten about that lowly excuse for a colonel. But this news about Nezumi's corruption is a serious matter even for him. Headquarters is breathin' down my neck now and want to know the facts. This better be worth my time,' the Logia-type growled in his thoughts.

Looking back towards the deck, his own protégé Tashigi stood tall and balanced with her sword leveled at the downed opponents groaning at her knees. Looking up at her mentor, the girl's inquiring smile received a stern nod from Smoker; before the girl's eyesight shifted beyond him and her face grew with shock.

Tashigi removed her glass, rapidly cleaning them, then blinked as they cleared her vision once again. For a moment, her mouth hung agape, until the sense of the new arrivals clicked in her mind.

"Sir! Captain Smoker, sir! Vessel approaching to the starboard, with some kilometers of distance! It's Vice-Admiral Garp's personal vessel, sir!"

At the Sergeant Major's word, everyone attention moved to that exact direction. Sure enough, one, large Marine warship was in clear sight after leaving the cover of an island several kilometers away. The vessel was unmistakably a Headquarters Warship, with a dog-house in-place of the crow's-nest and the oversized prow of a mastiff bull-dog munching on a bone clear for all on board.

'Sharp girl. That is the "Hero's" ship, no doubt at all. What's he doin' all the way out here!'

Smoker thought, grinning at the idea of meeting Garp in-person.

"All the action-stations! Helmsman bring us alongside them! Tashigi, get the den-den mushi and set the dials to Vice-Admiral Garp's designation!" Smoker voice rang over his boat. Following their orders, each and every marine assumed their regulation-position as the ship began moving over to the new vessel.

Minutes later, a gang-plank connected one ship to the other, with Smoker showing a rare sense of deference by leaving his ship to approach the superior officer's command. Only to find the suited man standing tall, donned in a white officer's suit and the mask of bulldog covering his face, munching on a donut.

Smoker, with Tashigi at his side, gave his salutes to the "Hero of the Marines" and his right-hand man, Bogard. The latter replied with a nod, while his boss continued munching.

"Vice-Admiral Garp. Can I ask to know what has brought you all the way out here to the East Blue?"

"Hmmm. Well, it's nice to run into a fresh brat like you again, Smoker. And drop the 'Vice-Admiral' crap, you know I don't care about formalities."

Taking another bite, the grinning man surprised all the rest of the Smoker's crew with his uncaring attitude.

"I might answer that question, if you do the same?" Garp replied, nodding down his head for another bite from his snack.

Tashigi stood straighter than any other officer among them, with a backbone of iron and too in-awe to speak. Even as her own superior gave their answer, working through his cigars with growing tension and anger.

"A handful of days ago, some bastard called me in Loguetown about a case of corrupt marines around a place called Cocoyoshi village. Apparently, that fuckin' punk Nezumi's been taking bribes from a Fishman pirate called Arlong, letting his crew run loose over some villages in the area for the past 8 years runnin'."

The man waited for the Vice-Admirals response….

…."ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

From a prolonged snore, a certain man's head fell backwards, blowing a single nose-bubble from his narcoleptic habit.

Everyone blinked, barely staving off the sense to gawk at the scene.

'Should this man still truly be a Vice-Admiral?' Tashigi questioned, silently.

'He is approaching his 80's at the least. Though I admire and applaud his dedication and diligence in the continued fight for justice, falling asleep so suddenly must be due to how difficult it is for him to remain so poised, stoic and powerful. I would never image someone of a higher rank sleeping on their duties so sudden and randomly.'

Thankful not speaking of it allowed spared a certain Ice-man from an unpleasant sneeze. While in the East Blue, Garp woke himself up and began a raucous chuckle.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dozed off again, didn't I? Gotta catch'em where I can to have a shot at that world-record for munching down the most donuts in a single sitting. But what we're you talking about, Smoker?"

Smoker's teeth began to grind, frustrated at the delay in getting to bottom of his case, but still repeated his answer without complain.

"But that ain't the worst of it, sir." Smoker paused for a moment, focusing past his growing resent, conjoined with memories of a spunky young girl from their days training with one another. **1**

"The report detailed how this Arlong guy murdered a fellow marine, Bellemere right after he arrived. And Nezumi swept that act slide under the rug with his corruption"

Nobody on either shipped moved at that news. Bogard's hat tipped forward, shading the man's opinions under its brim, while Garp had stopped eating.

More details followed from Smoker, along with his intentions to land in the Conomi Islands to investigate the truth in the matter.

"The whistle-blower is a guy called Genzo. According to him, another pirate crew came to his home with some beef against Arlong. Some perps called the "Straw Hat" pirates showed up, left Nezumi's crew in the dust and defeated the Arlong Pirates single-handed. Some new group under a guy called Monkey D. Luffy's captainship. Haven't heard much about this new pirate but—"

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

Even jumped at the roar from Monkey D. Garp, some overboard and others totally out of their skin. Crushing the donuts in his fist, the other shaking, his outrage clear for every Marine to watch.

"Are you serious, Smoker! Did you just say Monkey D. Luffy was a pirate captain! And he beat-up another pirate crew!" the Vice-Admiral demanded, yanking the Marine Captain off his feet by the collar and shaking the man back and forth.

"Garp, sir. There is not an excuse here for you to man-handle fellow officers like this," Bogard spoke from Garp's shoulder.

"Please, put him down and ask about things a little more productively."

Most of the group on the opposite ship were quaking in fear, worried for what could have sent a Vice-Admiral to become this wound-up. While Tashigi was gripping her sword but totally unsure of what to do.

'Why can't Captain Smoker get away with his Logia Powers?' her bewildered thoughts coming to mind.

The next moment, Garp blinked his eyes, dropping the Captain into a heap on the deck and folding two arms across his chest.

"Smoker. I'll repeat myself. Was the guy who beat-up these Arlong Pirates called Monkey D. Luffy? And he's a pirate now, but he attacked a corrupt Marine?"

Smoker glared up at his superior, his own feelings professional and fearful.

'Garp's always been an eccentric guy, everyone at headquarters knows that. But what could have set him off to manhandle me this suddenly?'

"Yes, sir. The man who reported everything even had Nezumi's official loguebook with the correct identification numbers, and it lines-up with a few more Marine crews that have gone missing close by."

"I was on my way to take a look and arrest each of the Fishmen myself but had to leave Loguetown to handle it. Maybe even run into this Captain Luffy and get his side of things."

Garp merely glared at the officer, before turning around to gaze out over the seas, towards Foosha Village.

'Damn it Dadan, why the hell did another one become a pirate? Fist Ace runs off, and the next moment I'm not looking, Kiddo turns around and does the same. And he's beating up other pirate—'

"Hey!" Garp exclaimed, slamming one fist into his open-palm. Everyone jumped again, worried for what the man would do next, while Garp kept his thoughts to himself.

'He just beat up another big Pirate crew and avenge a Marine officer! Maybe Luffy will find he likes beating-up pirate more than being one! If I find him and nail that home, then he'll finally join the Navy!'

'So, the big question is, where will he be next?'

"Bogard!"

"Yes, Vice-Admiral!" the adjunct snapped to his superior's side.

"How far away is it from here to Loguetown from this Cocoyoshi Village? And how skilled was this Arlong Guy?"

After a little book-checking, Bogard dug-up Arlong's reputation and how it likely takes 7 days to sail from the Conomi Islands to Loguetown without any distractions.

Garp nodded looking back to his feet while deciding what to do next.

'The only thing Luffy ever does directly is run to a dinner table. The brat'll take his time, but after getting his own crew and beating a pirate who survived in the New World he'll probably go straight for Reverse Mountain. I was gonna pick-up Ax-Hand Morgan and then head straight back to Sengoku with'im. But if someone else went there while I-'

"Owwwww!" Garp groaned sharply, raising one hand to his forehead.

'Damn, I'm getting' a headache from this much complicated thinkin'.'

"Sir, are you doing alright, Garp?"

Turning towards the voice, Garp's eyes became fixated on Smoker.

"Do you want to handle this incident with Arlong and Nezumi? I did leave my post at Loguetown to pursue this and will turn back on your orders. Or do you want to handle your own priorities and let me deal with Straw Hat and Arlong?'

In that moment, two different light-bulbs inside of Garp's mind lit-up.

"Well, I was on my way to handle another report about a rouge Marine. That egotistical dunderhead Ax-hand Morgan. But either you or me could stop by Cocoyoshi Village and look into this business with Arlong and the Rat, Nezumi. Meanwhile, this guy Luffy will probably make for Loguetown and move into the Grand Line. I want to head him off before that happens."

"So, these are my orders for you, Smoker."

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-This is Sabo. In the series, Ace did not use Sabo's name even on his deathbed, and in Dressrosa Luffy only referred to him as "the guy who died much earlier." Losing him was, evidently, so painful to both that they never used his name again.**

 **And that is the wrap to the Arlong Pirates Arc; and the start of a new adventure, with some fresh excitement.**

 **My motivations to introduce this possible change to the story, is from how much the Loguetown Arc is reused by other Fanfic writers. It was a crucial point in the One Piece story, but the vast majority of One Piece fanfics all just rush through Loguetown or leave it to play out exactly like the canon; a trope so consistent, it's often becomes boring. Something all the most frustrating by how crucial that arc is and changing anything too drastic may upset the subsequent stages of One Piece just as much.**

 **I want to avoid that as much as possible and make Growth Through Chaos very original while without deviating too much from canon-storyline.**

 **Garp in Loguetown was something Oda likely didn't use to save the exposition for an explosive unveiling years later; something he executed brilliantly. But now, anyone who follows One piece knows Luffy's paternal parentage, so keeping it a thorough secret is somewhat redundant.**

 **Still, the Classic-canon does remain classic from how familiar and amazing it is.**

 **So, who should the Straw Hat's face in Loguetown: Captain Smoker, or Vice-Admiral Garp? This choice will have consequences on the who story, and both will be far from one-sided, and have several consequences:**

 **1.** Monkey D. Dragon is still out there. Even if Garp goes to Loguetown, he can stone-wall the "Hero of the Marines" if Kakashi gets tied-up, so the Straw Hats can make an escape. However, they haven't encountered one another in-canon each other yet, so a lot of speculation would be involved between the pair.

 **2.** Whomever goes to Loguetown, the other will get to deal with Arlong and take Coby and Helmeppo under their wing. Can anyone image Coby with Smoker as a mentor?

 **3.** It means Buggy and Alvida will have to deal with either Smoker or Garp, all the while trying to kill Luffy. Something that is really, really not a good idea if his Grandpa is around. Plus, they might learn about their relationship, and Buggy definitely met Garp more than once with Gol D. Roger.

 **4.** It means Zoro will meet Tashigi at a later date in the story. I promise it will still happen, and if she isn't there, then after some additional growth, the two of them can have a better confrontation in the Alabasta Arc.

 **5.** This would remove the majority of Smoker and Luffy's rivalry, leaving him more focused on Coby and Helmeppo.

 **6.** Since Kakashi did not fight with Arlong, he'll be matched-up against whomever is leading the Marines. Smoker's Logia Powers, or Garp's sheer power, are certainly enough to seriously threaten Kakashi, who's the only Straw Hat who can actually stand a chance against either one.

Garp does drastically outweighs Kakashi in Strength and Power, but so does Might Guy. Guy is arguably faster than Garp, and both use similar wreaking-ball mindsets in a fight. Making "the Hero's" straight-forward approach to fighting something Kakashi can deal with slightly better opposed to Logia-powers, and Smoker's more dynamic options in a fight.

 **One final parting note: Luffy's bounty. Nezumi is a disgraced Marine, so he won't be able to place a bounty on Luffy's head. That job will fall to Smoker, whether by learning about Luffy's exploits across the East Blue, or from confronting him in Loguetown first-hand.**

 **So, Vote:** Who should the Straw Hat's face in Loguetown: Captain Smoker, or Monkey D. Garp?


	17. Chapter 17: Kakashi's training begins

**Chapter 17:** Dreams, Development and Dangers: Kakashi's training begins.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

 **Reminder: Everyone has until the next chapter to vote on the Loguetown Marine set to meet Luffy: Garp or Smoker.**

 **If you haven't vote through a review or a PM to me.**

 **Thank you to my Beta Reader Leaf Ranger for reading this chapter.**

Sakura Haruno was smiling, comfy and warm floating in the air. A gentle sigh came from her dreams, rolling over in her sleep-

-to crash on the floor head-first.

"Oww! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" shooting her hands to the ground Sakura brought one near her left ear, rubbing the crown just above it to sooth a sharp ache on her head.

"Hmmm? Oh, are you okay, Sakura?"

Came Nami's voice, followed with a gentle hand rubbing the same place over her own. The pinkette slowly took her bearings, looking around to find a pretty room, occupied with a bookshelf before her, an elegant sofa and store chest, and a two-person bar in the far corner.

'Where am…oh, that's right. I'm in the girl's cabin of the Going Merry with Miss. Nami.'

Glancing up to find her roommate sitting at a desk, Sakura smiled at Nami's concern. Then caught a hammock in the corner of her eye, spanning the width of the room from the hatch in the roof.

She quickly groaned, "Miss. Nami. Please don't' tell anyone how I fell out of my hammock."

Smiling down, Nami decided to forgo her usual fees, all too glad to have another girl aboard the crew.

"Well, I did tell you so last night. How about next time you use a blanket on the floor like I suggested? Beds are a lot more comfy to sleep in. Still, I bet the boys aren't doing any better, aside from those on the nightshift up on deck."

On their first-night aboard, finding places for everyone to sleep became a challenge for the growing pirate crew. Nami had no problems sharing with Sakura, but the 8 boys on-board had a different case. With only six hammocks and one couch plus the mast in the centre, several storage barrels and Zoro's training weights, space inside the men's cabin became a premium. Naruto had tried to use a henge to argue for himself to stay in the girl's room, for Nami to knock him overboard one second later.

In the end, Gin and Kakashi solved the issue. The experienced sailor suggesting a night-shift for the crew, with Kakashi adding a pair working in 4-hour shifts, one awake and the other asleep in a tent on-deck. Gin and Zoro took the first shifts while everyone else slept; as well as they could between Luffy and Naruto snoring.

Now in the bright and ready morning, Sakura got to her feet, brushing down her plain red pajamas; the same she had slept in since leaving Konohagakure 2 months ago, now.

"Miss Nami, did Sanji call everyone for breakfast, yet?"

"Not yet, but I did hear him shouting at Luffy to get out of the kitchen a short time ago. Now that you're awake, let's head up and see what's going on." With her reply, Nami stood up from her desk, wearing a loose white shirt over bright blue panties, tied on by two knots at her hips. Walking to a storage chest near the sofa, she bent over, sparking a jolt of jealousy from Sakura.

'Wow, how did Miss Nami get her butt so bubbly!?' the girl silently exclaimed

'"CHAAAA! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"' Inner Sakura exclaimed, flailing left and right with envy.

'"NOBODY SHOULD BE THAT SEXY AND ONLY SIX YEARS OLDER THAN I AM! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR! I'M GONNA GET HER SECRETS OUT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"'

Ignorant of those thoughts, Nami began to frown and rummage around in the chest, bouncing her lower assets left and right towards the other girl. Then she finally stood up, holding two sets of cloths in her arms. Staring at the smaller ones for some moments, she took a glance at the preteen kunoichi with her.

"Sakura? How many outfits do-"

 **BAAAAM-CREEEEEAAAAAA—CRASH!**

"AAAAHHHHH! No! My Special seat!" Luffy's voice rang through the ship, following the sound of wood shattering to splinters against pure destructive force.

"DAAAA-You careless barbarian! Kaya gave us this ship, sodon't go about breaking it like that!" Ussop's indignant cries followed. Sparking both Nami and Sakura to bolt for the hatch.

Outside in the morning sunlight, the girls found their sniper acting quite reckless, whacking Luffy's head left and right with a hammer. Before either could ask why, they saw a chuck of the mast was missing, with splinters littered around the jagged hole and the sheep's figure-head prow totally missing from its place. All as a strong gust beset the ship, sending anything loose fluttering high.

"What just happened out here!" Nami cried, as the rest of the crew assembled behind her, all of them catching a rare sight as she felt cool air brushing her rear.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHH! YYYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH! WOOOOOO! Nami-swan, thank you for this morning gift!" Both of the girls turned around, to find Sanji's legs shaping into formless noodles, blood dripping from his nose and heart-filled eyes trained towards Nami's exposed waist. While Ussop continued shouting with pervy-glee, before shooting ram-rod straight and bowing towards Nami; "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

The girl made a mortified yelp, yanking the hem of her shirt to cover herself, then looking up with furry.

To see a blur of pink shooting forwards to kick Sanji in the face. Nami quickly joined with two strong fists before another kick from Sakura sent the pervy-cook fly overboard. Next, the females turned on Ussop, who'd had enough will-power to run away and hide below deck to escape.

Kakashi watched, hiding his own blush and chuckles at the view of such a supple beauty, as Nami dashed inside to find some cloths, then turned his attention over to Zoro.

"Luffy! What the hell!? Why'd you be that careless and wreak our ship!" the First-mate exclaimed, as he pinned the younger man against the deck head-first. Luffy struggled to push him off from a few moments. But Zoro simply glared down, eager to avoid any blame.

"Now, Zoro. Why don't everyone quiet down, and we talk about what happened," a voice came to his ear.

'Kakashi?' Zoro thought, looking to the side, where the Jonin stood at his shoulder. Gin was just inches away, holding back a certain courageous coward from slamming a hammer into Zoro's ear. 'When did Ussop come back up here?'

"He and Luffy are both to blame, Kakashi!" the sniper declared.

"One of them asked about sparring together, then that same morron's punch missed Zoro and took out a chunk of the mast before knocking the Merry's figure-head clean off."

"And Zoro is just as bad about it, because if he'd taken the hit then the ship wouldn't have been broken!" Ussop recounted, with one finger pointing straight at the swordsman.

At this, everyone looked at the pair; Luffy was flailing around trying to get free, while Zoro kept his eyes sideways to deflect any blame.

"Uhhh….this can't be my fault! If it had hit, my wounds would've opened again!" he mumbled an excuse.

Before anyone could react, a shadow burst between them before getting caught by Kakashi.

"Let me at them! Let me at them! Those perverts need to pay up!" Nami shouted, now sporting navy-blue shorts and thrashing around the get free and collect some payback.

"Alright, e _nough!"_ …..

Nobody moved; the Genin especially. Kakashi's commanding voice left nearly each and everyone aboard frozen in their place. All but Luffy, who kept struggling to escape Zoro's grasp.

Kakashi glanced around, before continuing in a more relaxed tone.

"Sasuke. Go retrieve Sanji before he can drift away. Sakura. The figure-head got launched out to the northwest and is likely behind us now. See if you can drag it through the water to bring the missing piece back here. Ussop. Get some nails from below deck and a few boards of wood to patch-up the mast. Naruto, Gin and Zoro. Bring the ship around the meet Sakura and Sasuke."

Everyone nodded, the Genin jumping over the side to run for their missing pieces. While the rest began to sheath-sails and turn the Merry starboard.

Soon, Luffy finally wiggled free, standing up to brush his hat.

"Thanks for finally letting me up, Old-man Kakashi. Oh, USSOP! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE MERRY!" the Rubber-man shouted, enough to rock the entire ship. Before dashing to the railing to scan the horizon; his head jerking left-and-right.

"Where is it! Oh, man, where's my special seat go! I've gotta catch it somehow!"

Luffy was darting all around the deck, trying to spot the missing piece of his beloved ship.

"Luffy, it's out over there!" Nami pointed for him, standing at the corner to point behind the ship. "And Ussop! Don't think you're off the hook! You each owe me another 100,000 bellies! And Gin as well, don't think I didn't know where you were looking!"

The man-demon fumbled his load at those words, blushing at the reminder before cursing at the money he owed.

'Hmmm?' Luffy followed Nami's hand to look out the starboard side towards the stern. 'Hmmmmmm…my seat, my seat, my seat, my seat-' "Ah-ha! There it is! Wow, Sakura found it already! That water-running thing is just so cool!" he exclaimed, with stars dancing in his eyes.

As Sakura reached the piece, Luffy began rolling his right arm. Then threw back the limb, frowning to concentrate as the stretch-out backwards…and let loose. "Gum-gum….Grab!"

Shooting him arm straight on target, the Rubber-man snagged both his precious seat and the kunoichi straining to drag it.

"Ha! Got it!" Luffy declared, pausing to frown with greater care, he began reeling both in with surprising care. After moments, he was holding the wooden sheep's-head at his shoulder-height, with Sakura hanging from its ear, careless for the weight of both under his monstrous strength.

"Whoa! Your rubber powers are so cool, Captain! Please, let me ride like that next time! Believe it!" Naruto pleaded with the careless captain. Until a pair of hands interposed between them.

"Let's save that for another time, Naruto," Nami interjected, then stepping up to help Sakura back abroad and facing Luffy with her head bowed with care. "First," she spoke, with one open palm-that slapped Luffy, hard. Sending his rubber-head to shot out towards the open air some 7 meters!

"Why did you break our ship in the first place, Luffy!? That caused me to run out here without getting dressed and let Sanji and Ussop get a peek at my panties!"

Halfway across the world, a certain wondering soul blew a sneeze through his nose. Or he would, if he had a nose at all! **[1]**

"Well, I was training, Nami," Luffy replied, after his bobbling-head came bac. "Zoro and I were sparring when one of my Gum-gum: rifles missed him and hit the ship on accident. I'd never break the Merry on purpose."

Walking over to the prow, Luffy placed his load down easily, while Kakashi came over to stand beside him.

"That looks like it went a little far for a training session, Captain. Aside from wreaking this boat, Zoro shouldn't really be doing anything for another day to let his wounds heal properly," the ninja lazily advised.

"Also, where did the sudden idea to train come from?" he inquired, hoping it wouldn't mean additional work for his plans for the day to come.

Luffy didn't answer for a moment, before meeting his eyes, and Nami's beside them.

"Because, Old Man Kakashi. Some of my nakama got hurt. Back when we fought against bastard-Krieg and Arlong. I didn't do enough and Naruto, Nami, Zoro and Ussop got hurt because of it."

A glare was creeping over Luffy's face, while raising one hand to rest it on his treasure and looking across the others aboard.

"I meant what I said inside that hospital. I promised Shanks that I would return this hat to him one day, after finding the One Piece. But I can't do that without my friends with me, otherwise it won't be worth being the King of the Pirates. Naruto got poisoned trying to save my life, Ussop and Zoro were hurt when I wasn't around, and I can't just take that and do nothing."

"That's why I destroyed bastard-Krieg and stopped Arlong from hurting Sanji, but more is out there."

Reaching to grasp his bicep, Luffy's face remained unchanged with the active pose he set.

"I've got to be really ready for the Grand Line. Enemies just as bad as them will come to meet us there. So training is how I can get strong enough to be a captain who can get his crew through anything, and not lose any of them!"

To those who knew him, none made a sound. The weight behind his words, with shame clear to see in his dark eyes stopped Nami, Ussop and his first-mate in their tracks.

'Luffy…' Nami blinked towards her captain. While Ussop nearly dropped his hammer, Zoro's eyes were widest of all, and Gin felt his respect for Luffy rise even higher.

Sanji, nodded, after shaking some water out of his hair.

"I see. Not a bad idea, captain. In the mean-time, I'll start on breakfast." He promised, moving back inside the kitchen.

"Hey, Sanji-senpai! Let's make up some Ramen to eat!" a fellow-blonde demanded while following the cook inside the kitchen.

"No, we're not having Ramen for breakfast, kid!" a shout came from inside, while the others outdoors were still gawking towards Luffy in amazement.

Nami herself was almost sure it was still a dream. 'Did Luffy actually just talk about preparation, like he had a plan for something?'

"I see," Kakashi spoke up. "You know, there are other things to do than just sparring if you want to improve, Captain Luffy. Why not try some exercises that you did before leaving to become a pirate."

At that suggestion, Luffy only turned and blinked. "Other stuff? What do ya mean, Old-Man Kakashi. That is how I trained all the time as a kid. Shishishishishishishshi, I even broke at least 9 different houses before to learn how to use my Gum-gum powers. So, a small dent like this isn't so bad."

The boy declared with a smile of pride.

"This is a ship, you can't just break it, idiot!"

"If you did that here, then we'd be stuck out here stranded on the water!"

Nami and Ussop admonished him, together. With a huff, one of them turned back to fixing the Merry, while the other grabbed Sakura's hand to move back inside and get changed.

Another 30 minutes passed before everyone got the makeshift-repairs done on the ship, helped along by Kakashi and Sasuke.

'Never thought any skills from a D-rank mission might actually become handy at all, except to enjoy a good book,' the grey-haired man reflected.

After they were finished, Sanji announced breakfast was ready. Everyone poured into the kitchen, leaving a few spare Naruto's to man the ship.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Ussop occupied one side of the table, eating omelets with a few different contents, especially Sasuke's tomato-overload. While Sanji waited hand-and-foot on Nami and Sakura, with Zoro and Gin shoulder-to-shoulder, and Luffy at the head, wolfing down an extra serving then reaching back for more.

"Ow! Owowowowowow-hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

The captain cried in discomfort, waving a burning hand in the air.

"Well, what do you expect, rubber-man! Try to grab food from my skillet again and I'll kick you out of the kitchen!" Sanji berated the whining Luffy.

"But I'm hungry! And you keep on giving Nami and Sakura all the rest!" the straw hat shot back.

"That's because Sakura and Nami are ladies! The absolute beauties I was put on this earth to serve above all else! Today especially to give thanks for that amazing sight from Nami-swan this morning," the pervy-cook replied, folding two hands to his cheek with hearts in his eyes.

Until Nami herself smacked him out the door. "I'm charging you just the same, 100,00 bellies plus 500% interest!" she declared, before walking back to sit with the others.

Naruto, standing near the kitchen-space, gulped down his fears before reaching back to the meal and speaking with Luffy.

"Captain! It's Sanji-senpai's rule that girls get to eat first. Believe it! That's how things go back at the Baratie too!" Sakura and Nami thanked them, in their own way.

"Thank you, Naruto. I would like a little more fruit, if you have any," a pinkette replied, politely.

"Ohhh, Naruto? I'd love a tangerine smoothie right now," Nami's musical voice beset the knucklehead. Sanji arrived back inside the kitchen just as Naruto fulfilled Sakura's request, and quickly had Nami's smoothie ready within moments.

All the rest of the men could only pity the pair, 'I'd feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a total perv.,' Ussop expressed. 'Let's hope Naruto doesn't end-up that hopeless.'

Until a crash of plates from the sink stopped everyone.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Naruto's voice rang through the room. The boy was running to his backpack, pulling out a trio of picture-frames.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Kakashi-sensei! Here!" Coming to each of them, Naruto handed the copies to his teammates, of the photos back at the Baratie.

"Before we left to chase after Nami, the cooks wanted to get a good-bye photo together, for us to remember them by. You guys weren't there, but I made sure you were in the pictures! Believe it!"

Sure enough, each member of Team 7 were found in the frames. The other three were surprised, with Kakashi examining his carefully. "So…I imagine you used shadow-clones and different transformations to place us in these photos Naruto?

"Yeah. Pretty good idea, ya know, sensei," the orange, unpredictabl, maelstrom described. While Sakura frowned at her copy, and Sasuke was brooding. Beside him, Zoro was staring at the picture while Ussop had a hand to his mouth, laughing.

"Naruto. Why is my copy holding up a "Lame" sign to his forehead in this picture?" the Uchiha questioned him, his brow furling deeper than usual.

"'Cause it looked better, Sasuke," Naruto threw back at his academy-rival. "Come on, it's not like I made you smile or something. Nobody would think it's the real you at all if I did. And Patty used to say you are a bit lame and broody all the time, believe it," the boy threw back with a pout.

Most of the crew leaned back, waiting to hear Sasuke's reaction. While glaring at his teammate, Sasuke's tight lips had enough pressure to produce a diamond; taking the urge the throw Naruto out a window and forcing it beneath his own shame from their fight against Chew.

Sakura was doing the same, still recalling her promise to Kakashi about hurting Naruto in any way, form or shape.

A sharp-clap broke the tension, as Kakashi rose to his feet.

"Naruto, these pictures are thoughtful and should be appreciated for the memories of our time there. Although, I do believe Chef Zeff is the most amusing one in this memento, especially with that glare while you are on his shoulders."

Looking back to their copies, Sasuke and Sakura each nodded, while Kakashi took note of how the trio each dropped their passive-aggressive moods.

'Well, now is as good a time as any. I finished those plans this morning, and Zoro will likely start his own with us, too.'

"Naruto."

"Yeah, what is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Looking his student over carefully, Kakashi raised on hand to rub over his wild blonde hair.

"How does your head feel, after getting smacked between Zoro and Sanji the other night? And does it feel like the antidote to the NH5 poison you inhaled from Krieg has run its course?"

Naruto glared at the two at-fault, with Nami joining in. Both perpetrators had enough sense to be quiet and accept the looks without complaints.

"Yeah, I actually better than I ever have in the last week, sensei!"

Glancing at his jinchuuriki student, Kakashi fixed him with a careful stare that set the boy on his nerves, before glancing at his stomach.

'It's been over a month since he first drew on the Kyuubi's power at Tazuna's bridge. I'll discuss it with him on the night-shift tonight. But otherwise, it seems Naruto's prisoner has accelerated his recovery from that poison-gas completely. He is close to mastering water-walking the day before Don Krieg arrived and we made a rapid departure from the Baratie, so a little extra practice should be the push to mastering it. That said, it's time for some bitter work to start.

"Sakura, Sasuke! After leaving the table, pack each of your photos away with our own possessions. It's time to resume your training."

Resuming his role as a Jonin-sensei, each of the Genin began to jerk in surprise, then grew serious at this news, and the magnitude of focus in their teacher's eye.

"I'm going to increase your workload by a serious meassure. Despite that victory in Cocoyoshi village, the dangers we encountered could be gauged as between B-rank to A-rank. According to what Chef Zeff described, and some additional knowledge I gained form Johnny and Yosaku, dangers of a similar scale, or even greater lie ahead on the Grand Line and elsewhere in the world."

The Jonin himself stood tall, glaring down at his students, "Particularly that swordsman who defeated Zoro, Mihawk. And other pirates at or higher than Arlong's league. We were able to handle Zabuza together, but during recent incidents, the four of were separated to face dangers you three are unqualified to face at your current levels."

"I cannot guarantee a similar case won't happen again," he continued, in a sorrowful tone.

"Instead, I want to ensure each of you can protect one another and survive against any kind of threat we find."

"I'm going to up my own training as well, so prepare for a lot of sweat, strain, and discomfort. Because everything we did at the Baratie and more…is about to get much, much harder."

Each of the Genin coiled in their seats at their teacher's promise, while the other Straw Hats had different reactions. Some reflecting on themselves, others worried about what kind of pain Kakashi had in-mind for the children around them. While two were looking at a pair of boys they had been training with lately.

Still, Kakashi was smiling at the three one moment later.

"Plus, we'll also be learning some new jutsu and different skills, as well. Particularly after something I learned from Zoro and Sanji just the other night.

At this news. Naruto was grinning, deeply excited to grow stronger and to learn more jutsu. While another two people turned to face the floor, their thoughts on the recent past.

Sasuke's hands curled into fists, recalling the events between himself and Naruto

'" _Fire-style" Great Fireball jutsu!"..."Sasuke! That the hell was that. You could'a burned me down there, and my clones already had everything handled! Come on, that really being a bad teammate!"...joined with an image of Naruto cut to pieces by Chew, the latter shouting "Those flames of yours hurt a lot. But they weakened the ground around me enough to pull myself out of that hole."_

Shame was burning through his mind, compelling the Uchiha to become sharper, more than stronger. While the sole kunoichi was having more balanced perspective.

'I…I barely did anything. And I had to be saved by others more and more,' the pinkette acknowledged. 'Maybe training like this will be a good idea. I am a smart girl, did some good thinking to keep the Cocoyoshi villagers safe, Sensei praised me while we were chasing Miss. Nami, and I got to help her, Ussop-san, Zoro-san and Captain Luffy with their injuries. I'm still useful, but maybe a little more training would go further to stop them from getting hurt, like what Captain was talking about earlier.'

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Old-Man Kakashi!" Luffy crashed into his thoughts.

"If you're gonna be training with them, then I'll join in too! It'll be fun! SHishishishishishishi!"

"Hmmmm," Zoro grunted at the news, before grasping his sword in one hand.

"Might be a good idea to make sure that accident this morning doesn't come again. I'll join in too, if you don't have an issue, Kakashi. Maybe we'll even have another spar together."

The first-mate shot the ninja an eager grin; the success from Kakashi's advice in his fight with Hatchi deep in the swordsman's consciousness.

The instructor met both the captain and first-mate's faces with a pondering eye; weighing the benefits, downsides and extra work their demands might bring.

"I suppose we should be training together, if we are going to be travelling until Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and I find our way back home," he resigned with a shrug.

"'Scuse me, Kakashi?" Gin's voice came into the group.

"Hmmmm?"

"One momen' ago. You mentioned 'A-rank' an' 'B-rank" categories; then new techniques, callin' 'em 'jitsu.' What are those, if you don't mind m' askin'," the former brigand inquired.

Each of the ninja's looked over at him, before Ussop and Nami joined in.

"Actually, I'm wondering that too. Are these letters some kind of label or system that you follow to gauge different dangers?"

"Yeah, what do those things mean, Kakashi? Plus, if you guys start training here on the deck, will similar terms come up again? Oh-"

After his question, Ussop shot from his seat, planting one foot on the table and forcing a hand into Kakashi's face.

"Don't you dare do anything to break the Merry at all! And keep Luffy from doing the same again today, or any other time!"

Pushing the finger aside, Kakashi tried to answer before Zoro pushed the long-nose pirate to the ground, gently.

"Tone it down, Ussop. I'm sure all of us agree. Actually, Kakashi?" the swordsman turned over to the Jonin. "If Nami's right, then how would I rank-up based on that system if it does address someone's threat level?"

"OHHHHH! That's right, you guys don't know anything, ya know!" Naruto declared. While Sakura herself took on a pondering posture.

"Hmmm. We never really have spoken about different ranks, or classes that shinobi follow since we got here. Even at the restaurant, Chef Zeff and Sanji only learned about how our ninja arts work from chakra."

"Alright, alright!" Kakashi cut between them, arms raised to settle the entire group.

"There is a lot I want to cover today with my students, and only so many hours of daylight to use. I'll give you all a basic description, then the work will begin, alright!"

Luffy himself stood from the table and walked over to the doorway.

"Naaa. That stuff sounds boring. Let's get started fast. The rest can wait 'till dinner. I'm gonna go stretch."

Closing the door, the rubber-man left his crew befuddled. Many simply couldn't wrap around how whimsical their captain could be, while Kakashi blinked at an opportunity.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!"

Now used to when their sensei got serious, each of the Genin were ready in mere moments.

"Follow Luffy and begin a few standard warm-ups. The same we did at the Baratie, but stay within a comfort zone, for now. I will answer Ussop, Nami, Gin and Zoro, then w;ll start the real work. Go!"

Each of the pre-teens dashed outdoors, while Kakashi himself faced the rest of the Straw Hat crew.

"First, Nami. You are correct about A-rank and B-rank serving to classify different components within the shinobi-system. I'll give a summery on the basics, and a few extra topics that my students will likely talk about. Everything else will wait until tonight, then the training begins.

0…..…..0

15 minutes later, everyone was outside on-deck, with one eager blonde, one temperate pinkette and one fixated ravenette standing at attention.

Zoro was in a separate corner meditating, while Nami lounged in a deck chair, Ussop and Gin stood ready with the sails, and Luffy was working on his aim.

"Gum-gum: rifle!" Form the deck, the Rubber-man left another long punch fire out to the water. Nearly 3 dozen Naruto's stood some 30 meters out, spread throughout the waves. Kakashi had asked for the shadow-clones to allow Luffy to improve his aim; the Straw Hat having cut the original 4 dozen to their current numbers. At first, a long-range Gum-Gum: Gatling barely hit any, so the Captain followed his instincts and took a few more moments before letting loose.

Back on deck, Kakashi began an explanation to his students.

"Now," Kakashi began. "Each of you have improved immensely from our A-rank mission against Zabuza and Haku. However, more dangers are around the corners, and our goal is not to defeat every enemy we find; but to sur-"

"WHhaaat!"

Kakashi could not suppress the groan at Naruto's cry.

"Sensei, you've gotta be getting it wrong. By defeating everyone we find, we've been helping people left and right since getting here. And it's gotten us a lot of help along the way from different people. Like Tarm, Chef Zeff, Cocoyoshi Village and more! Believe it!"

His teammates blinked, before pondering the "dead-lasts" perspective somewhat, but their sensei disagreed.

"That's true Naruto. But such cases will be the exception now, not the rule!" Kakashi ordered, brokering no complaints. "Such incidents did happen, yes. However, in each case we had our own reasons to do so, and it was only by-chance for them to match-up with the goals of others. There is a real chance we will encounter more dangers in the future; and our goals will be only to survive."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't give aid when it is necessary but standing our ground in every fight will only give adversaries more chances to kill us," the Jonin explained, professional and detached.

"We aren't on any official mission, and our goal is to make it back to Konohagakure. We have to stay alive long enough to do that. And that entails survival as our goal, not victory in every battle that we find. Understood?"

Two third's of those before him nodded, while the stubborn one gave a pout.

"Sensei, wouldn't beating everyone we meet mean we survive just as much? After all-!"

"Naruto!" a sharp, commanding tone came from his teacher. Kakashi thought for a moment, before choosing a different concept.

"How about this. If you stand your ground and die right here, then you won't be able to become Hokage at all if another person kills you. If you back off from one fight to keep yourself and your comrades alive, that is how you can succeed in that goal. Do you understand?"

Immediately, Naruto's mind turned about on a dime. "Oh! Okay, yeah I get it now, sensei. Survive instead of solving every problem I find. Okay!"

With that complaint covered, Kakashi resumed his original point.

"Now, each of you have different skills, and I understand now that you have your own style of learning; or one method of it that works better than others do. Each of you also have distinct individual talents that set each apart from one another, and certain short-comings that can be dangerous weaknesses."

His students each glared at such a suggestion, but it wasn't anything Kakashi hadn't already expected.

'I wish I had a stronger idea for how these learning-styles work. I know they are present, but tailoring the best way to approach them might take more time.'

"Each day," the sensei continued, "we will go through different physical exercise, but at a far higher intensity than before. I need all of you strong and ready, with no room for slacking off. Next, improving your reactions to danger and defensive skills will be paramount. That will be followed by refining your current jutsu-skills, learning new ones, and finally one-on-one training with me or sparring matches."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a grin, eager to grow in this new intensive training. While Sakura gulped in clear discomfort.

"To that end, survival is once again, our goal. So, ensuring your ability to see and avoid danger is paramount." With Kakashi words, a harder mood came slipping to his words.

The Genin could only blink-

-until three kunai cut by their heads, each one taking hairs with them.

"Why?" Kakashi's demanding tone attacked them. Beneath the bright, scorching sunshine most of Team 7 felt a chill through their nerves. The other Straw Hats rose with outrage, until a certain look silenced each within seconds.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! All your attention was focused on me, and none of you saw the kunai until after they had struck. Were those aimed at your throats, death would be all you found, and none had survived."

"All of you need to learn to recognize, evade and avoid dangers immediately!" Kakashi ordered them, adopting the same persona that set Zabuza Momochi shaking in his shoes.

"Our first stage of training today is about evasion! Either to avoid any and every attack that comes, whether up-close, medium or form long-range. Use the substitution jutsu if you nearly get hit or dodge the rest of time. Your goal… _is to stay unhurt."_

0…0

Sasuke threw himself sideways, rolling over the water to avoid the shuriken and kunai flying off the deck of the Merry. He rose in a crouch as one leg, impossibly long, sliced through the surface of the ocean and nearly hit Sakura.

The kunoichi herself jumped aside, scrambling to watch her footing on the choppy waves surrounding them as the slightest shift would cause her to slip for a swim. Sasuke found himself weaving around more shadow-kunai-and felt a solid rubber sledge-hammer nail his head!

"Owww!" Sasuke exclaimed, the hit causing him to lose any grip on the waves and sliding in the water. Sakura cried out in worry, running to help just as the Uchiha caught a grip on the surface. Accepting her help, Sasuke was above the water yet his shorts were soaked through,

"Hey Old-man Kakashi! I hit Sasuke in the head!" Looking over towards them, one of the clones nodded with approval.

"Good work taking that opening, Captain. And Sasuke!" the clone shouted, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Remember, no Sharingans at all. Otherwise, there'll be no training later to develop new ninjutsu."

The Uchiha growled back at his sensei, not aimed at the teacher, but the conditions he could not argue against. He and Sakura stood a few hundred meters from the Going Merry. Kakashi had decided to mix everyone's training together by having Luffy practice his attacks by throwing them at the Genin from several meters away, refining the aim and extension of his moves away from the ship. While Ussop had been invited to practice his aim by sniping at the Genin with his sling-shot, with two Kakashi shadow-clones providing a close watch and more dangers without wasting real ninja tools lost in the surf.

Both Genin were tired, the constant use of water-walking draining their chakra slowly; something a single clone on-deck kept careful watch of via his own sharingan. Sasuke especially had been forbidden to use his own to conserve chakra for more training later in the day. While Naruto was still on-deck locked in a sparring match with their sensei.

'I thought he'd help me with more sharingan-practice. But I guess—' "OWWWW!" Sasuke's thought were silenced by a solid lead-ball to his chest.

"Ha~ha~ha~. ~Good thing that's not the ex~plo~ding~ones~" Ussop sang out to them, drawing back his sling-shot with another lead-star.

The pirates themselves had even begun to work Luffy's more broad attacks and Ussop's precision together in combinations; the former to set-up the targets for a shot, or the later blocking one angle to move in while Luffy hit them clean-on.

Sakura stood near her teammate, watching closely for the next attacks to come and picking up patterns in the training drill.

'Right now, Kakashi-sensei should give us a moment to recover as his clones evaluate everyone's moves, while Captain Luffy will throw a rifle, or battle-ax, and Ussop's attack might follow. Or the other two will switch places, and Luffy's attack might be easier to evade.'

'I can't believe I got this soaked from falling in or getting splashed,' she continued, running a hand through her wet clothing. 'But I'll never take my clothes off like Luffy said we should! I just need to get my own swimsuit somewhere soon,' the girl promised herself.

The knuckle-head captain had talked about them striping down to undies while on the water to keep their things dry; more than a little ignorant of male/female physiology. Still, Nami whacked him upside the head and Kakashi point-blank refused it too.

"Gum-gum: Whip!"

Both the genin heard Luffy coming, Sasuke preparing to jump until Sakura whispered to his ear. Glancing down, he nodded and both sunk under water, swimming together to their right before grasping the surface and vaulting back above; the momentum making it easier to dodge the kunai and shots that followed.

Sakura's prediction was right on the mark. Both of the Genin were growing better; while their teammate on-board had his own struggles.

Naruto was trying to weave and duck under his sensei, but a knee to his chest sent him tumbling back, still too slow.

"Hhhhhhh," his instructor sighed.

"Naruto. I know this is very much against your instincts, and you're efforts are certainly there. However, the results are not enough to keep you alive. That hesitancy spent fighting with the drive to hit me is what causes you to get hit."

They had been at it for nearly half an hour; Naruto given strict orders to only evade Kakashi's taijutsu hits, not fight back. The instructions were absolute, but not changing the boy's hesitancy at all.

"Sensei. This is backwards to everything I did at the Academy! Believe it! Fighting back is what I do, no matter who or what does something to me! Ya know!" the boy complained again, rubbing the bruise on his chest for a moment.

The Jonin himself reflected on that, and Naruto's choices during the bell-test and their first hostile encounter with pirates in Hanma Village. Pondering that for a moment, he sighed in resignation.

'I'm sorry Iruka.'

"Naruto! In any of those cases, did you win? Running in to throw the first hit or throwing more and more into it? Did you have success in any of them, especially at the Academy?"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr!" the boy's frustration was easy to see, and Kakashi took it as a no.

"That is because you were not instructed properly. The teachers at the Academy, if they saw you doing that but said nothing about it or suggest another way to fight someone, were in the wrong. Then they failed you as the teachers."

The words stopped Naruto colder than ice. His building frustration was doused completely.

Kakashi himself continued. "It is the ugly truth, but the problems you have and your struggles at the Ninja academy rest with the instructors. If a teacher sees one of their charges with a bad habit and does nothing to fix them, then they fail as a teacher." The Jonin even smiled in shame at the shimmer of his own reflections, catching himself sharing and applying the same revelations to the present.

"I know about what happened between you and Mizuki. I also know that you respect Iruka; however, he is not a perfect teacher and also fell short of helping you prepare to succeed instead of only giving words and suggestions."

"You are my student now, and it is time to make you a much better fighter than before."

Naruto could barely stand, blinking with awe at someone suggesting he was not at fault for his Academy performance. 'Kakashi….sensei….'

"I….huhuhuhuhuhu!" the boy forced a laugh through a lump in his throat.

"I never did win a spar at the Academy with anyone, Sensei. I guess I didn't really ask myself that before, ya know. So, what do you think I should do instead?"

"First," the Jonin continued. "If one option does not work, then looking for a separate way to reach the same goal is a good choice to make. You want to hit back at me, I understand that. But, the goal here is still to survive and avoid being hit. Don't look right at my hits but look around them to find an open space to move into. Let's try this different way and see if you can last longer sparring with me than you did against others at the Academy."

Taking a classic stance again, Naruto nodded before bracing himself. Kakashi threw a combination out with a minor degree of speed, with Naruto's eyes darting around before shifting to his right, ducking under a kick and pushing back with his legs to avoid punches.

Kakashi did the same thing, and Naruto dodged them again. Before a different combination came and the boy came close to getting hit, managing to find distance just in time. The sensei chose to throw several kicks next, and grew surprised as Naruto ran forwards to roll between his legs to escape them.

'Hmmmmm. He's getting creative.'

Kakashi pivoted on the spot, keeping his balance perfectly as another knee came forward to Naruto's bewilderment. Following instincts, the orange Genin threw his arms out to deflect the hit aside, then began hopping back to a safer distance, breathing heavily.

Kakashi fixed him with a look, then nodded with approval. A grin stretching ear-to-ear lit up Naruto's face, before growing determined and preparing for the next set.

Their spar continued, until Kakashi began boxing Naruto into a corner of the deck, and the boy had to improvise.

"Hhhh?"

"Shadow-clone jutsu!" A spare clone appeared behind Kakashi, who frowned as a he pressed on. Naruto ducked around a combination of jabs, one knee until an open palm lightly pushed him back, to get nailed with a side-kick.

Yet, the figure Kakashi hit immediately dissolved into smoke.

"Phew, that was close one, sensei." At the call, Kakashi's head shot to his right, finding Naruto standing near Gin and Zoro as the pair were cleaning their weapons.

"Naruto! What was that, kid?" the former Krieg officer questioned him.

"Huh?...uhhh…well…." the boy scratched the back of his head, clueless to explain what he'd improvised. Still, Kakashi pieced everything together, to his own surprise.

"A shadow-clone jutsu mixed with the substitution-jutsu," the Jonin surmised, calling over to them.

"It's also called a body-switch technique. It's a rapid move, where a ninja exchanges their position with another object around them. It moves them away from danger at a last second."

Finishing his explanation, Kakashi's mind continued to spin, forming a new concept with enough potential to leave his conscious staggering.

'I was watching his hands closely, and with Naruto's chakra-control he is months or years away from using that jutsu without hand-signs. However, I wasn't watching his clone and expected it to try and attack my blind-spot. Instead….the clone must have used the substitution, moving the original out of danger to let itself be destroyed.'

"Naruto!" Taking a far more serious tone, the Jonin-sensei brought a pause to their spar to interrogate his student.

"Did you intentionally create that clone to substitute you away from my attack. A move like that truly is brilliant, if that is the case that occurred moments ago."

"Uhhh, Yeah! Of-course I did, sensei!" the blonde replied, with a thumbs up far to innocent to be honest. "I'm just the kinda ninja to think it up and keep something ready when I need it, thinking more moves ahead of you and all that stuff. Believe it. Ha hahahaha!"

At the point, Zoro fixed the back of his head with a scowl, while Kakashi kept his eye straight, and Nami palmed her face.

'Keep talkin', kid. All you'd need is face-paint with 'lia'' written on your forehead.' Gin thought with pity.

"So, you improvised under pressure and pulled that right out of your head," Kakashi surmised, moving back to business.

"Naruto. That was true brilliance. Now," the Jonin cast a look out from the ship, pointing towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"I have a few ideas on how that trick could be refined to a very potent skill. Please, make around 20 shadow clones and position them to watch Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Uhh…..ok, sensei! Shadow-clone jutsu!" in a moment, the deck of the Going Merry was filled with that precise number of Naruto's, with Kakashi taking count.

"Alright. Let's discuss some formations we can use for the clones."

Taking the blonde aside, a minute later he had a stack of paper and pencils from inside the Lounge.

Sakura herself let out a yelp, at several shadow-kunai tearing through the water in-front of her, driving the in-training ninja to shuffle backwards. Her footing was clumsy but sufficient, shaking her head before she found her-self back on the deck of the Merry.

"Huh?"-

"What! How did a copy-Naruto get out there, then turn into smoke?" Luffy asked, his left arm retracting back with a snap.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Turning at the shout, Sakura watched as a clone of Naruto became replaced with her crush out on the water.

Blinking at the move, she pieced together what happened, while Sasuke took a glance at the clones around them. Looking out to see another one out on the water, he recalled the same trick saving Naruto from Chew during their fight.

Even the last Uchiha couldn't stop giving a nod at the principle. Then took a closer glance at the Kakashi-clones around them, their sharingan's uncovered.

"What, Kakashi! Your sharingan, how can this be train if….." his accusation died-off, as the clone gave a nod.

"Huh? Sensei, if your clones have their sharingan out, how are you missing us out there?" Sakura questioned him.

"These eyes aren't to make everything hit the pair of you," one clone reassured. "It's to watch where you are in-case a threat interrupts our training and to track your chakra-pools to ensure we do not have a case of chakra-exhaustion to cripple anyone for the remainder of the day."

He gave them a moment to consider the point, then started shooing the pair and the orange-clad clones out to a further distance.

Elsewhere on deck, Gin spun his remaining tonfa through an easy set of moves.

"Hey, y' ready now, Zoro?"

Across the deck, the swordsman nodded as he held his one remaining sword in a classic middle-guard. Dashing forwards, the first-mate set a basic kata to start their spar. Gin replied with deflection moves, connecting the metal-ball at the end of his weapon to the blade, while keeping one open palm at his chest for balance and focus.

Zoro pressed on with over-head cuts followed with a cross-slash. Each were parried before Gin ducted below and came with an upper cut to his jaw.

The swordsman leaned to avoid it, stepping back to regain enough distance to use his blade and prevent the shorter weapon's benefits inside close-range. Gin did the same, cursing.

'If I had both of'em, I could'a grappled with Zoro in tha' momen'. And I'd ratha not pistol-whip th' first-mate. I ain't got a defin'tive rank 'ere, so riskin' tha's a no-go.'

Zoro carried a frown deep with self-reflection.

'I'll need to get some new swords before we reached the Grand Line. Too bad none of those back in Arlong Park really suited me,'

'Still, I haven't used my Ittoryu techniques often enough to grow. I've been focusing on Santoryu too much, so this is a nice opportunity.'

Zoro kept his guard angled at Gin, lowering his blade and turning its edge aside, just above and parallel with his left leg, hips turned aside and well-balanced. Gin himself shifted, holding his tonfa's Monouchi[2] parallel with his forearm, both men taking defensive postures and waiting for the other to strike first.

Nami eyed the pair, before growing bored and turning to the morning paper. Sanji was waiting on her hand-and-foot, handling the rest of the sailing with her as the rest of the crew continued training.

Gin and Zoro remained patient, until Zoro's lesser experience showed itself and he raised his blade to strike. Gin smirked, eyeing his partner's wrists. They spun right, angling the sword-edge to fall to the left, not straight on his crown. Gin followed accordingly, deflecting the blade around, yet didn't close in fast enough before Zoro drew back for a thrust.

Sakura and Sasuke continued their evasion training, with Ussop and Luffy growing more in-sync and skilled alongside them. While Kakashi found a new headache by training to explain theory to Naruto step-by-step with words alone.

Another hour followed, before the clones of Kakashi disappeared, their uncovered Sharingan's taking the last drops of chakra after using no additional jutsu the entire time. Kakashi himself nodded, taking in all the clones had seen then calling Sakura and Sasuke back to the deck.

Gin and Zoro each were battered, bruised and grinning at the other, while the Genin were tired and Ussop swung his arms left and right.

"Wow…I've never shot so many stars in such a short while. My arms actually hurt from holding my sling-shot at-ready so much."

"Thank you for your help, Ussop. And you too Captain," Kakashi nodded at the pair, with Luffy nodding, then strolled over to his seat and dropped down cross-legged.

"Alright, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Each of you did well," he praised his students, to which two boys nodded, and the one girl could only slump, drained of chakra from such a long time and feeling every sore shot that did connect.

"We'll take a small physical break for now. I want to review your jutsu repertoires next, then we'll begin more intense physical training."

Naruto went first, having shown two of the three he was capable of already. After transforming into every one of the crew, Kakashi sent him over the side with new instructions.

"Your chakra-control for water-walking still needs a lot of work, if your clones reflect anything on the matter," recalling how several sent out to Sakura and Sasuke had dropped under the water.

With a nod Naruto walked to the side as Sanji came out the door.

"Hey there, Naruto! If you see any fish down there, try and grab them and we'll have a few spare hors-d'oeuvres at dinner tonight!"

"You got it!" the boy cried, jumping over the side.

Kakashi only needed minutes to review every jutsu Sakura knew to perform, and moments to smack himself in the face.

'Am I truly that stupid?"

"Sensei? I…is something…wrong?" Sakura spoke to him. Turning to look at the girl, her face was clear with worry towards an obvious concept.

"No, you performed each of those jutsu flawlessly, Sakura," Kakashi explained. "A few memories of some dearly stupid decisions came to mind," he spoke, falling into more silent reflections.

'Only the 3 baseline E-Ranked jutsu. That is literally all she has, and I've taught her nothing else. Even to face A-rank situations back in Nami no Kuni, and the lightest training load after she completed the tree-climbing exercise so easily,' his thoughts a mixing of admonish awe. Before looking at his final student.

'Sasuke clearly has the broadest jutsu arsenal of the three. But I'd better give Sakura something to work on in the mean-time, instead of repeating another mistake,' Kakashi decided.

"Alright, Sakura, you have each of those jutsu down very well; and your chakra-control is the better than Naruto and Sasuke's capacities combined," he praised her.

"Now, like Naruto I want you to work on something while I do the same with Sasuke. Watch my hands carefully," he instructed, forming them together, before dissolving before everyone's eyes.

"Huh!" Sakura gapped at the spot where her teacher disappeared from. While Sasuke activated his eyes, and found the chakra-outline of the man moving just behind the girl.

"Ninja Art: Transparency jutsu," a certain voice came from the railing, calling everyone attention, even LUffy's from the prow.

"Whoa! You can turn invisible! Is that another mystery power!" he asked, shaking with excitement. Nami even dashed right infront of Kakashi, her hands folding up to beg, with eyes cuter than a needy Puppy.

"Please….please, Mr. Kakashi. Can you teach me that, and make sneaking around so much safer?" she begged him; with eyes gleam for one thing only: money.

Kakahsi tried to answer, but-

"Did someone **say,** **INVISIBLE!"**

Sanji burst right through a wall, leaving a clear in-print of himself behind and running straight to his knees before for Kakashi.

"Invisibility! Really?! As in nobody can see you, or only see right through you? You ninja's can really do that—and—and-and—and—grrr—and become transparent anywhere?!" he demanded, with lustful hearts in his eyes.

Naruto had come back to the deck to see what the noise was all about.

"Uhhhh. Yes," Kakashi replied. "The transparency jutsu was a simple one invented by a legendary ninja, Jiraya the Sannin. It's quite a useful skill, and Sakura does have the fine-control to learn this one rather quickly."

" **PLEASE!"** Before anyone could react, Sanji tackled Kakashi, pinning him straight on the ground and begging with a face glowing bright red.

"My dream. It can happen, even without the Clear-clear Fruit! For years and years and years, I have wanted to experience invisibility for myself! I can see it clearly even now! I can do so much good with it, the power of-NUDE GIRLS!"

The building intensity of the crew…..came to a screeching halt.

"Ghkkkhh-No I meant invisibility! I can benefit all of humanity by protecting-NUDE GIRLS!—No, I mean mankind from the peeping-no problems that beset this earth-OF NAKED LADIES!"

Everyone flopped. Sanji kept speaking, but the truth was not covered anywhere.

"Shut-up, Peeping Tom! We get it, you want to learn this transparency power to sneak in and spy on naked women! You degenerate pitiful idiot," Zoro declared to the cook.

"And Sanji, your worse than Luffy! Stop putting holes in our ship!" Ussop admonished him, while crouching behind a certain navigator.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU COWARDLY BOY AND MOSS—HEAD MORRON! THE ONLY THINGS YOU CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR SLINGSHOT AND SWORDS! DON"T TALK LIKE THAT TO A REAL MAN!" the cook bellowed from his dirty heart; his eyes still wide with glee.

"You PERVERT!" A scream shook the boat, as someone kicked Sanji's head from behind. Sending the Peeping-Tom barreling towards Nami, who held two fists at her eye-level.

Sakura joined in, and the beat-down that followed left even Sasuke pale with fear. Kakashi even backed away several steps, Gin and Ussop were too scared to move, and Zoro wisely did nothing.

Eventually, the girls stopped; both their fists smoking, and righteous womanly wrath cloaked about them.

Naruto especially was shivering in his shoes; 'Actually…it might be a bad idea to learn that and get more looks for my sexy-jutsu,' he silently decided.

"Naked girls, what's so special about that?" Luffy questioned. Causing a gong to drop on the deck, leaving Gin, Ussop and Kakashi bleached with dismay.

"Looking at them seems kinda dangerous and stupid. I'd use that mystery-skill to steal meat, not to bother a girl taking a bath," the captain claimed, looking at Sanji's body with worry.

Some of the crew blinked; and in that moment the two female crewmates were at their captain's side. "Luffy, you are the best captain ever!" Sakura proclaimed, hanging from his shoulders with a bear-hug. While Nami took his chin and guiding it to face her, smiling. "Keep thinking like that Luffy, and you will be an amazing catch for any girl to have," she promised, then looked away as a blush began growing on her face.

"Uhhhhhh….Naruto!" Kakashi called over to the boy. "Create 10 different shadow-clones to stay here, then move back down for water-walking practice."

Eager for the distraction, Naruto followed orders and hoped back down, taking measured steps on the surface before going faster—and falling in to the dip.

"Uhhhhhh…Sakura?" the pinkette turned to face her sensei. "Uh huh, Kakashi-sensei?"

The man swallowed his fears and dismay towards two particular people and got back to the training at-hand.

'I'll write myself a note to never tell her, or anyone, how Lord Jiraya tested this jutsu, or why he invented it in the first-place,' the former ANBU promised himself.

"The Transparency Jutsu can often be used to gather intel on a target, or to steal certain goods and prepare for a larger operation. I actually used it in Arlong Park to sneak in and out undiscovered, along with stealing the Saw-blade that belonged to Arlong," he recounted.

"It would be a good tool to ambush people if you can master it, or to create distractions and move them away from your goal during a fight. Are you interested in learning it?"

To answer him, she stood at attention, ready and eager to add something new to her skill-set.

"Yes sensei!"

Smiling with his eyes, Kakashi showed her the hand-signs again and described the mentality and chakra-usage for the jutsu, then turned his attention over to Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke. Show me what you have, along with shuriken jutsu on the clones here at the deck, and the fire-power that you can bring to this crew," he encouraged the boy. A few Naruto's complained but Kakashi silenced each of them. With a smirk, Sasuke followed his instructions easily, then displayed the Fire-ball jutsu for everyone on-board to see.

Kakashi nodded, satisfied with the display; 'it's growing more powerful from his own development. Not quite near Obito's magnitude by the time he made Chunin, but the progress is coming steadily.'

"Alright. Now, it's time for physical training to start!"

"Zoro!" the jonin-sensei called over to the first-mate.

"You and Sasuke have been training together well for some time. Would you mind continuing that while we travel with each of you?"

The green-haired swordsman nodded his reply. "Sure. Do you want Naruto and Sakura to join us too?" Kakashi pondered the question, glancing between his students and gauging the capacities each had shown thus-far.

"I'd appreciate you working with Naruto, but I'm going to be focusing on Sakura for this stage," he replied. "I'm not sure if she could handle the kind of intensity your training regimen follows. Instead I'm going to build her flexibility and a few utilitarian taijutsu measures."

With a shrug, Zoro agreed, moving out to grab his weights as Sasuke followed. Calling overboard towards Naruto, the blonde quickly followed them as Sakura's practice with her new jutsu was cut-short by Kakashi.

0….0

2 full hours later, and only Zoro, Naruto and Kakashi were standing. Sasuke was panting on his knees with every muscle in his arms and waist deeply worn-down. Sakura was only held-up by her hands, trying to find a comfy pose after Kakashi's full attention.

Unlike the boy's, she'd be forced through different taijutsu stances and kata's with a level of detail more fine than a senbon. After drilling her through each form, Kakashi decided to increase her flexibility, pushing the girl through several exercises to build heat in her muscles, then stretch them in ways and shapes at the edge of her comfort zone.

She was exhausted, lacking even the energy to say so.

Naruto himself was still doing push-ups, leaving Zoro very impressed.

Sanji, no conscious and able to walk, came outside with plates loaded with food, placing them on a small table near the tangerine trees.

"Alright! Come on up and chow-down brats! You've really earned a good lunch today!"

Immediately, the Genin mustered their energy and shot for the food.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight, but didn't follow just yet.

Luffy was running for the same thing, until a powerful grip took his head. A body followed, pinning the captain and his near-bottomless stomach to the ground, far from the table.

"Hey! It's lunch time, and I'm hungry! Somebody let me up before a starve!" he complained, wriggling to get free as Kakashi kept him solidly pinned.

"Good catch Kakashi," Nami complemented, stepping out from the door as Gin and Ussop finished patching-up the imprint left by Sanji in the wall.

As everyone sat down, the Genin were inhaling their meals without a thought for how it looked; all of them, even Sakura, were just too hungry. Nami grabbed a tangerine on her way while Sanji moved back inside to cook more.

Kakashi joined him, having asked the chef to prepare a plate inside instead of bringing it out with the others.

"It's on the table for you Kakashi," the chef called over. With a nod, the Hatake took his meal and cast an eye on the door. As Sanji finished a chicken with orange-sauce for Nami, he turned around to plate it; before realizing Kakashi hadn't left.

"What's up Kakashi? Something you dislike, because that meal still has to be eaten regardless."

With a jump, Kakashi's hand flew at his jawline, covering it as the plate fell to his knee, staying balanced perfectly, and a shuffle could be spied around his face.

"Oh, no," he replied, dropping the hand to show he was once again covered by a mask.

"It was delicious as it always has been, Sanji; thank you," he called back, one hand raised as he moved through the door.

With ab link, Sanji turned back to his job, with a flicker of curiousty of the man, his mask and what lay underneath it.

Back on deck, the Jonin cast his eyes over the Genin, noting how all of them were relaxing from the intense workload form the morning. The rest of the crew were there as well, while Zoro was out of floor, slipping in for a nap.

'Well. Now that things have grown quiet, I can talk about the next stage of our training, and the revelation I found with Sanji and Zoro,' Kakashi decided.

"Alright, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke? Now that all of us are here, there is a certain discovery that each of you need to be aware of."

"Yeah—brugwhhhhat istgghcu itmmummmumm Ka—" Naruto replied through a mouthful.

"Naruto!" Nami called at him, with a sharp flick to his forehead. "Swallow first, then answer him. It's rude to talk like that, and nobody can make-out what you want to share."

Naruto quickly followed her instructions, before apologizing to Nami and asking Kakashi, "what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei, and what's so important about it?"

"Well, I had a small altercation nwith Zoro and Sanji prior to our departure from Cocoyoshi Village," he continued, folding his arms while glaring at the pair. A pair of heads hung in regret, wise enough not to excuse the incident with Nami and Kakashi close-by. While the rest of the crew perked up, curiously.

"After Naruto got hurt from saving Sakura from getting struck in between their argument. I trapped each of them deeper in the forest, then tried to cast a genjutsu over each; the Death Mirage-jutsu."

Nami, Gin and Ussop each blinked at the name, their minds following a similar tune as the Jonin faced the trio with his single grey.

"Dearth-Mirage jutsu is a C-rank genjutsu. It can be easy to break out of or recognize, but shows what a person fears the most, causing a distraction fueled by their emotions to leave someone open for an easy kill."

"With no background on how they work, I induced each of them would be trapped in a nightmare with no way to escape from it."

Recognizing the terms now, Sanji and Zoro paled, the others nodded, while Luffy managed to hit 4 clones with one punch as Kakashi raised his head-band, to display the Sharingan.

"However, the genjutsu failed to work at all, with Zoro and Sanji totally unphased. Following that, I examined them closely with this," he revealed, pointing to his eye.

"Some jutsu in our world are concentrated in a single limb or part of the body. This, a dojutsu, is called the Sharingan. It comes with a lot of special advantages, but one is to visually see the chakra-pathways in another being," the Jonin described.

Sanji and Zoro nodded, recalling the nature of that eye from days ago, while the others took a moment to digest it.

'How many different powers can these ninjas have?' Nami questioned, silently.

"So cool! So, you have a mystery-eye to see special things, huh?" Luffy cried towards them.

Most of the group sweat-dropped, having heard Kakashi's basic descriptions, while Sakura her voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! Did you mean they are immune to genjutsu!" she fearfully questioned.

"Maybe, Sakura," Sasuke answered her. Looking closer, their sensei found the other pair of Sharingans active, examining the other nakama carefully.

"Everyone here, even the Captain with his Devil-fruit powers. None of them have any chakra, let alone a chakra net-work within them at all."

Kakashi nodded, seeing half of Team 7 starting to catch on to such implications and piecing the mechanics behind Zoro and Sanji's immunity together.

"Why's that such a big deal? Does it just mean they can't learn ninjutsu like we do?" a knucklehead asked.

"That's only half of it, Naruto!" Sakura answered her teammate.

"Genjutsu works by using chakra as a medium to invoke those illusions in someone. That way-hhhhhmmm!"

Her mouth was covered by a hand, but light enough to only stop her lecture Glancing up, Kakashi was standing between Sakura and Naruto.

"That may be the textbook explanation, Sakura. But, I don't think Naruto will grasp what you're talking about very well."

"Naruto? To work, a Genjutsu needs someone being targeted by it to have chakra in their bodies for it to work.[3] I'll give you more details later, but since nobody here, not even Arlong and his fishmen or the people in Cocoyoshi village have chakra at all, it means Genjutsu cannot touch them what so ever."

Watching his student carefully, a surge of relief came through Kakashi as Naruto began to nod.

'Well, I did say they all have strengths and weaknesses. With Naruto, keeping things simple are his strong-suite.'

"Oh the other hand," Kakashi continued, "it also means that none of the pirate can learn any chakra-techniques either. Like how to walk on water…or for Sanji to learn the transparency jutsu."

The impact of those words left the cook whiter than a cloud, petrified at the loss. Sinking to the ground, he began rolling about the deck in total loss. Gin was fighting the urge to snap his fingers, thinking only 'Goss, damnit.' While Nami began cheering at the news, her arms high and voice loud with glee.

"Whooo! That's quite a big relief, Kakashi. Otherwise, Sakura and I'd have to watch out anytime we got changed or wanted a bath."

Sasuke was more curious than unbalanced, as illusions never had been his most eager tool-set. While Sanji and Zoro put a few pieces from that encounter with Kakashi together, and Luffy nodded along with Naruto at Kakashi's explanation.

Sakura was the most shaken, her mind imaging the worst.

'This means one entire third of all ninja arts are useless here, and we have only 2/3's to survive with. Kakashi-sensei defeated me so easily with the same genjutsu he used on Zoro and Sanji, so it must be a huge loss for us to not have that weapon at all.'

"Well, this is something of a benefit in any case," Kakashi announced to his students, and everyone else around.

"If they don't work, then teaching any of you to use genjutsu would be a redundant activity. Instead, your physical arts, taijutsu, ninja arts and team-forms are going to be the foremost of our training from now, until we return to the Elemental Nations. I will still develop each of your capacity to recognize and dispel any genjutsu, to prevent any complacency in that branch of combat."

"But otherwise, physical power, distractions, and ninjutsu will likely be our most dependable skills. Thankfully," the jonin sipped a touch of self-praise, "I are more than familiar with all the former."

"That is why I had each of you focusing on your physical skills throughout the morning. But now, we'll start something specialized towards ninjutsu."

At his announcement, the Jonin reached into his hip-pouch, pulling out a few thin squares of paper. Holding each in his hand, he thought back to Konoha for a moment.

'Looking back, it's amazing that I had the presence of mind to keep that preliminary Jonin-sensei kit with me to Nami no Kuni. Otherwise, I'd be left with nothing to work with on things like this.'

"Chakra-litmus papers! Oh, you're going to find our element affinities, sensei?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke looked a little dejected, while Naruto could nto be more confused.

"How are tiny bits of paper gonna help us learn ninjutsu? Come on sensei, why not just each us a cool one right now, like that ice-move you did on Arlong!"

Sasuke couldn't help it and whacked his teammate on his head.

"Owww! Sasuke, what was that for. Paper isn't gonna help us learn anything cool and powerful!"

With a groan, Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's answer. "That's exactly what it does do, you loser. It's a chakra litmus paper. That thing can test our chakra and…" Sasuke stop his own description, thinking for a sec about Naruto's very slow mind and the waste of breath trying to explain it like a book.

"Hhhh. Basically, it can tell someone what elemental jutsu will be the easiest ones to learn. Right, Kakashi?"

As his student asked, the Jonin sensei nodded, also noting the different looks the rest of the Straw Hat had towards him.

"That's correct Sasuke. Nami, Zoro, Ussop, Gin, Luffy? One form that ninjas can apply their power towards is called elemental jutsu," he began, while Sanji continued rolling in his own depression.

"Back in Nami's village, I actually used three different types of elemental jutsu during the course of them mission: Water-style, Earth-style, and a very special one called Ice-style. Some clans or entire villages in the Elemental Nations often create their own unique elemental techniques, like Ice-style from Yukigakure. I actually learned that technique by stealing them from different people I was fighting years ago."

"However, others are very basic and commonplace to all shinobi, and are practiced by everyone who becomes a ninja."

"OOOOOOO, so it's a mystery-power that lets you make your own weather!" Luffy cried with glee.

"Yeah, yeah, what's so big about all this boring talk, Kakashi-sensei. I thought you said you'd teach us more ninjutsu, not give a lecture that's a big waste of time," Narutop outed from his seat.

Kakashi's head nearly shot sideways at their reactions; while the others groaned in unison at the more childish crewmates.

"Ummmm. Maybe it'll work better if I show you something, instead of using long explanations," Kakashi decided. Standing up, he moved a few meters away, to give everyone a safe space.

"Watch me closely in how I use a jutsu," weaving together the signs for his own iconic jutsu, Kakashi grasped his arm as a familiar blue orb of pure energy gathered in his palm, focusing it to become easy for the mall to see.

"First, I channel the chakra through those three hand-signs, and form it here in my right hand."

"Next, I change to nature of the chakra to a specific element; in this case like an electrical current." As he spoke, a crackle began forming in the chakra, jolt of lighting could be seen surrounding it as the orb's colour began to shift into a brighter shade and a more solid form of power.

"So that's…an elemental jutsu like you were talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's voice came to his teach, with a mood of curiosity and awe.

"Yes. For them, I can actually elevate this jutsu even further, by doing this!" The lightning-energy in Kakashi's hand grew louder, filling every ear with the sound of a thousand chipping birds; lightning were bolts dancing wildly not across his arm but surrounding his entire body, with the strongest discharge still kept solidly in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Is-isn't that the jutsu you threatened Mihawk with after he beat Zoro, Kakashi?" Ussop asked him, shaking with excitement.

"Yes. This jutsu is called the Chidori, Ussop. It's actually one that I personally invented, and a lightning-style jutsu at that.

Letting the technique dissipate, Kakashi raised his hand again, looking straight at his students.

"Okay, now listen very, veeeerrry carefully, especially you Naruto," the man instructed with a detailed and slow pace.

"There are five basic types, or natures of chakra. And every person in our homeland is born with the ability to use a single one easier than all the others. That one is called their natural affinity. There are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. You got all that?"

Naruto frowned deeply, trying to make sense of it all before he nodded. "Yeah, I think I got it sensei."

"Okay then. Like Sauske described, that one element will be the easiest for somebody to learn, and in-turn the most powerful element they can use, with enough training. To find that element, were used the slips of paper in front of you."

Finishing his lesson, Kakashi walked forwards, taking one of the slips in his hand.

"I'll skip the explanation, since you might find it boring. Right now, I'm send a small amount of chakra into my hand so the paper can detect it and will react to the nature my chakra carries."

"If it turns to fire, then the person who used it has a fire-affinity. If it cuts in half, then it's wind. Earth will crumble it to dust. Water can leave it dripping wet. And lightning will make wrinkles form."

Everyone kept their eyes glued to the slip, until it crinkled in his fingers.

"This means that I have a lightning-style affinity. And I later used it to invent a lightning-style jutsu, the chidori. Still, I learned other natures after mastering this one, including water and earth. Now, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, take a slip and hold it in your hands. Channel a little chakra into them, and we'll find out which types each of you have.

Naruto's hand moved faster than the others, while Sakura did the same, but Sasuke didn't move at all.

"I already know my nature affinity, Kakashi. Every one of the Uchiha clan holds a fire-style nature, and I've been training in fire-style jutsu for years, so let's start on a new technique while the others learn theirs," he suggested, rising to his feet and walking to the stern to find an open space.

"Actually, Sasuke, that might not be the case." Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke turned about-face to eye his sensei carefully. Yet, Kakashi did not wait for any questions or denials to come.

"It is true that the Uchiha has often possesses fire-style and specialize in fire-jutsu; in fact, becoming quite famous for it. However, some shinobi are able to gain more than one natural affinity, or have a primary one and a secondary one. It's usually a skill the ninja around Jonin-level accumulate, but there are exceptions."

Taking another slip from his pouch, Kakashi held it forwards at his more prideful pupil.

"Sasuke, ever since our talk in Hanma village, I've kept a much closer eye on you, along with Sakura and Naruto. I have a suspicion that you and I may be very much alike, but I need to verify that theory. Please, let's test your natural affinity and see what happens."

Sasuke looked his gaze on the litmus-paper, before deciding he had nothing to lose and took it.

"A clan? What the heck does that mean?" Luffy's voice came from the table, holding a bowl of ramen in both hands.

"NOOOO! THAT'S MY RAMEN, LUFFY!" Naruto's Hollard in dispair leaping straight for the glutton. Luffy barely noticed, until he swung around to leave Naruto tumbling across the floor and raising the delectable noodles to his mouth. The boy shook his head and made a dash for his beloved meal, only for Luffy to kick him overboard and swallow the last few drops.

"AAAAAHhhhhhhhh That was good," the captain proclaimed, as an angry silhouette came up behind him.

"You Bastard!" Nami shouted, smacking the captain's rubber head hard enough to fly a few meters sideways.

"Sanji!" the navigator called down to the kitchen. "Luffy stole Naruto's Ramen for lunch. Cook him up a fresh bowl, please!"

"Right away Nami-swaaaaannn!" a musical promise responded, while the girl walked over to the side to help the ramen-robbed Naruto. With a very special mood around him, a little comfort from a big-sister figure manged to move him from depression to a moderate pout.

"So, what is this Uhiewa-clan that Sasuke is a part of?" Luffy asked again.

"Luffy," Ussop answered the captain. "A clan is a group of people who are all extended family to each other, cousins, Grand-parents, great-uncles, 4th cousins, and more. All of them live together and often become real important if they have a big name that everybody knows about."

Turning back towards the ninja's, Ussop's face was honest and neutral.

"I bet Sasuke here is one of them, and those people became famous in their home-village for this fire-power chakra and a few other things. He's gotta have bucket-loads of family and all of them taught him how to use these powers as a kid. Must be why he's such a good fighter. Am I right?"

….

If an eclipse had come, bathing the daylight in pitch black, it would have carried a light tone than the mood radiating from Sasuke. The Uchiha's face only met the deck, drawing tighter by the moment to keep his emotions locked from showing.

Kakashi's eye was drawn in a line, glaring between his student and the sniper. Naruto's head and shaking between them both, any thoughts about his ramen totally thrown aside as memories of others talking about the Uchiha forced their way into his consciousness. Sakura's eyes had grown ultimately wide, but slowly morphed into a pensive expression.

'That's right, Ussop isn't from Konoha, so he doesn't know about Sasuke…'

"What's wrong? Why did everyone suddenly go all quiet and sad?" Luffy asked the four shinobi. Sasuke raised his head, but a hand fell on his shoulder, protectively.

Kakashi stepped forward.

"You are…correct, Ussop. Our village, Konoha, was actually founded by two prominent ninja clans forming an alliance together. The Senju clan, and the Uchiha clan; Sasuke's ancestors. They were one of the most power and prominent forces, and produced several shinobi' who's skill became legendary."

"Hold it!" Nami exclaimed, rising to her feet. "You just said 'was.' Did…something happen to-"

but her questioned died faster than an instantly eyes shooting wide as a memory clicked in her head.

' _Back at the Baratie, "Your parents must be proud to have such a helpful hand when you're at home, Naruto," Nami praised him. She thought the complement would have brought happiness, not the gaunt eyes of depression and sorrow that met her. The boy, both Naruto and Sasuke looked away, shuffling off along the roof.'_

" _Naruto? Sasuke? You…do…you have any parents?" Nami pushed through the lump in her throat. She could recognize the loss in those eyes on anyone, best of all herself.'_

' _Neither boy responded for several moments, while Nami remained frozen in her seat. Until Sasuke responded. "My parents were stolen from me…by a murderer years ago."'_

"Enough!" Kakahsi ordered all of them. "The matter at-hand right now is our training. Tonight, if you want to know, we will tell you more. But not right now! Understood?"

His tone brokered no complaints or questions, even Sanji who'd arrived by then didn't rise an issue over what incident had come.

For Nami, everything else faded to a blank, leaving only Sasuke and Naruto remaining. Glancing down to the boy, recalling his own words towards lost family, the girl felt a powerful impulse. Wrapping one arm around him, like her own sister often did to her, she brought Naruto back to a seat before aiming a very careful watch on Sasuke.

'I need to learn more about this, and soon.'

"Alright, now everyone, let's see what your affinities are," Kakashi announced. Luffy, Gin and Sanji moved over to Naruto, while Nami leaned closer to Sakura's slip and Zoro got to his feet to stand beside Sasuke, sensing this was a crucial point for each of them.

"Uhhh, sensei, I got it!" Sakura cried after a moment, holding up her piece, with water droplets slipping down her fingers.

"A Water-type, huh. I must say, given we're raveling on a ship, that element will go a very long way, Sakura. It's also a well-balanced and versatile one, and often takes quite a bit of intellect to use all of its benefits. Congratulations."

The kunoichi herself thought back to what she'd seen the Demon Mist-siblings and Zabuza doing during their first encounter with danger; then reflecting on how Kakashi copied their own techniques; 'Maybe he can teach those to me, and I'll grow to be a better kunoichi!' she found herself very excited.

"Hmmm. Hey, Kakashi," Zoro called over at the Jonin. His eyes were trained on the wrinkled paper in Sasuke's hand. "It looks like you were right, this paper looks the same as your did; so that means Sasuke here can use lightning?"

The Jonin nodded, "Yes, that is correct. You also saw the fire-style jutsu that Sasuke used earlier as well, form his own clan's heritage. It seems that he'll need to pour a lot more training into this since it would be a waste to leave one stagnant for the sake of the other. Sasuke himself has two developing elements, and both of them very offensive-orientated at that."

Meanwhile, the last Uchiha actually thought back to one of his few, closely kept family memories.

'When father first taught me the Great Fire-ball jutsu. It came out somewhat below-par. Still, this means it wasn't my primary natural affinity, and I still managed to train and advance it to a level that led him to complement me.'

'If I can go that far with only a secondary element, then this will be a huge step to growing even further than I ever did on my own,' he silently pledged.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted out, waving around four different strips of the litmus-paper.

"Hmmm, the paper cut itself apart, so according to what he said, that means you have wind-power, right?" Sanji induced.

"Hmmmmmmm," Kakashi pondered in response, eyeing the jagged tares Naruto was waving around.

"Yes, that is true Sanji, but it goes a step even further," Kakashi's, voice became very serious towards them, walking straight up to Naruto.

"Often, a standard wind-type will only cut these papers in half. But Naruto's was nearly shredded to bits. This means he likely has a very powerful affinity, and one for wind-style even more."

The Jonin was frowning now, grappling with a notable dilemma. 'Wind-style is my weakest element, and the one I use in battle least of all.[4] Training Naruto in this might take some trial-and-error, but I can't wait until me get back to the village or go to Lord Third or Asuma for some help either.'

Silently, Kakashi started pondering over how to address this problem, while Sakura was gapping at Naruto's results.

"Hey, Naruto, you know…actually I'm going to take a guess that you don't," she amended herself. Something that pulled the blonde's attention naway form their teacher.

"Know what, Sakura? Is it something important?" he questioned her. To which she sighed at his hopelessness, then went straight to explain.

"According to Iruka-sensei, Wind is THE rarest natural affinity across every ninja in the world. Sure, some people can use them, but having a natural talent for that elements is extremely rare; even among the other Hokage, none of them had a wind-style affinity and the element can be one of the best combat-focused natures of them all."

Naruto's eyes grew bright than the sun with everything Sakura described, until Kakashi joined-in.

"She's right. Truth be told, there is only one other ninja in our village who has this kind of natural affinity; Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto, having this element certainly is amazing."

"Hey, there!" Nami cut in between them. "If Naruto can use wind-power like that, what about using it the sails to propel the Merry if we lose the natural wind-currents on the ocean? Or he could blow-away storm-cloud that come towards us too?"

Naruto was dancing around the deck now, almost singing about how great he was, while Sasuke eyed him carefully and Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"That might be useful as well, Nami. But, it's still a very, very long way away. Knowing your affinity is one thing but learning how to use it is an exponentially harder process. For now,"

The Jonin pulled out a scroll and a single light-bulb, unsealing the former to reveal a pile of green leaves on the table. Taking three of them, he held two out towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"The first step to learning how the use your elements to the fullest is by becoming more familiar with their use. Sanji, will you grab Naruto for a moment?"

The cook reached out one arm, snagging Naruto by the collar and dragging him over to stand before Kakashi, "Quit complaining, brat. You know what you have now, so focus on learning how to use it."

Naruto immediately grew quiet, distracted by the lesson.

"Thank you," Kakashi nodded to Sanji.

"Now, I have a few of these leaves from Cocoyoshi village. Sakura, Naruto, I want each of you need to take one of these leaves to hold in your palms and channel your chakra into them for a while. Sakura's goal is to soak her's all the way through using only her chakra, while Naruto has to cut through this leaf in the same way. Once that is done, we can start learning how to use specific wind and water jutsu. Deal?"

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, snatching one leave and backing of the start. Sakrua only nodded and started doing the same. While Kakashi tookt he light-bulb and held it towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you have to take the light-bulb and keep it running from around 5 minutes; then we'll start with the same. However, it has to remain on with your chakra alone, and not end-up popping from an electric over-charge. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Sasuke took his own and started the same.

Kakashi nodded, then walked away to the prow.

"Hey, where are you going, Old-man Kakashi?" Luffy called after him. With a deep sigh, the Jonin turned back to face the crew.

"Well, I've been helping my students train all day so far, and I can't let myself remain complacent either. It's time to look after my own training for a bit; and refine a few techniques I learned a short time ago."

"I'll be out here practicing different ninjutsu if anyone wants to watch—but not my students!" he cried out, spying Naruto getting distracted.

"Each of you are to keep working on your element affinities, then I'll move on to something else. That is an order!"

Naruto gulped down and turned back to the matter in-hand. Each of the pirates looked on as the Genin kept trying, and found some strong disappointment. For all the hype, Naruto kept checking his leaf to find not even a small scratch in it, while Sakura's was even worse and she found herself growing tired, and Sasuke only managed a small flicker on his bulb.

Zoro watched each of them sternly, while Ussop nodded before walking downstairs and returned with several cases of tools and supplies.

"Might as well make some fresh stars. And work a little more on that new tobacco star," he muttered to nobody. Yet just as he sat down, a terrifying roar emerged from the sea as the waters began churning around.

"Oh no, Not a Sea King!" Nami exclaimed, while most of the others began looking everywhere in terror. Yet, the next moment, a massive dragon shot up from below them.

"Waster-style: Water-Dragon jutsu!" Kakashi's voice announced.

The serpentine spectre was crafted solely from water and spiraling up to the skies, revolving around the Going Merry to climb twice the height of the mast. The creature hung above them, in great magnificence, before dissipating into millions of tiny water droplets, forming a rainbow that left everyone in awe.

Kakashi looked on, before weaving through the signs again and repeating the same process.

Gin, Nami, Ussop and Luffy ran up to him, shouting their excitement and bombarding him with questions. While Zoro, having seen the same thing before, only knocked Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke to focus back on their own practice.

0….….0

Sakura formed her hands in a tiger-seal, ran his mind over the different steps to the Transparency jutsu, then applied it. "Transparency jutsu!"

Unfortunately, no changes came in her physical being at all, still the girl could feel her chakra spreading throughout her body rather smoothly. Glancing in the mirror, a frown curled beneath her massive forehead.

'Hmmmmm. I can feel it working, but not enough to bring any changes to my visual form. Maybe there is another way to apply this, or I could….wait, how about I try that!'

As she began to critique a new possibility, Kakashi took a deep breath and looked out towards the sunset.

'One final try, then that's be it for the day.'

Gathering his hands, the man ran through five different hand-signs before extending his left arm straight above his head.[5]

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Follow his commands, a wide spray of water engulfed the Going Merry, shifting about until the entire ship was obscured by the heavy mist. Everyone on-board froze in their activities, having been warned by Kakashi before he began practicing this jutsu. Feeling around, the Jonin body-flickered to the stern, to find approval for himself for finally covering the entire Caravel.

Forming another hand-sign to dissipate the jutsu, the Copy-nin noted his progress from the day.

'That was every technique I gained from Zabuza during our encounters. There is still a lot of room for improvement, and I have to use far too many hand-signs for the Hidden-mist jutsu since the mechanics will take some time to comprehend and master.'

'On top of that, the next water-vortex and water-dragon jutsu will take a lot more refinement in-case I need them in a pinch; but this has been a good day overall.'

Satisfied, he looked back over his students. Sasuke was now doing warm-downs with Zoro after managing to reach 15 seconds with the light-bulb. Zoro himself was balancing weights on his feet, from hand-stand push-ups while holding an even larger dumbbell in his mouth. Luffy was also there, with a single giant bar across his shoulders weighted down by nearly half a ton. The rubber-man was doing jumping-squats under them, propelling three feet in the air before landing down with enough elasticity to dissipate the impact from rocking the boat.

Ussop and Sanji were tying several ropes and cleaning one part of the deck, while Gin, Naruto and Nami had disappeared indoors.

"I did it! Kakashi-sensei, come here! I did it!" Sakura cried over at her teacher. Holding up her left arm, the colours of the limb were a swirling collage of the wooden deck behind it and their true colours.

Kakashi noted how it stopped at the elbow, and grinned with approval "Good job using creative thought Sakura. I believe that is enough work to focus into this day for your ninjutsu. Let's run through your taijutsu-forms again, then we will call it a night."

The girl stopped jumping, swallowing back the instinct to decline more physical activities forming in her throat. 'Remember what Sensei said, and I guess it is a good principle to improve something I'm bad at, she reasoned.' But another voice had separate ideas.

'"What but look here at what I'm doing now!" Inner-Sakura complained, kneeling towards a goal labeled "Transperency," while another far, far below it was labeled "Taijutsu."'

"Yes, sensei."

For the following 30 minutes, Sakura followed the basic fundamentals under Kakashi's watch. His eye for details let nothing faulter, editing even the smallest flaw in her movements and stance. Sakura herself was soon covered with sweat, such unfamiliar movements and the intense focused they demanded leaving her entire body rigid, strong, and straining.

Finally, Kakashi asked her to throw a light series of punches, and allowed her to relax.

"Ok everyone!" Sanji announced. "Naruto and I will go start on dinner, then make some calls around when everything is finish."

With that, Sakura dragged herself down to the women's cabin with Nami close behind her.

As they came to their room, the girls began to stretch while Nami faced her new roommate with a warm smile.

"After working as hard as you have all day, I imagine you're exhausted, Sakura. Ready to eat and then drop into bed?"

"Actually Miss Nami, I was hoping to take a bath after all the work from today before eating dinner," the pinkette replied.

"Oh, great idea!" Nami praised with a smile.

"it's been a while since I got a bath either, Sakura. Why don't we take one together? The hatch up there leads right to the bathroom. I'll ask someone to draw-up some water."

Minute later the girls were in the bath, taking turns in the narrow tub while the other stood close-by soaking up the steam. Nami offered Sakura to take hers first, then to wash her back and hair. Now Sakura was leaning back in bliss, feeling Nami's gentle hands combing through her hair. While the older teen smiled in reflection:

'Nojiko and I hated bath-time at first. But then, it became so much fun together, especially with Bellemere playing along with us after getting us washed-up.'

Smiling at the sweet memory of the only mother she knew, Nami's mood began to shine with a thrill; of thinking back to that time and her home with a sweet, clear conscious, free of any worries about Arlong or her sister's life.

While Sakura, her face hidden from Nami's eyes, quickly began frowning towards herself. The girl was feeling sore and exhausted in 2 dozen different ways. But, all of it was tempered by a few specific moments from her recent memories:

' _Time began to slow for Sakura, watching her new friend fall to her knees, from a bullet wound in her shoulder….The marine pulled the trigger. Another shot tore through Ussop's right pectoral…Sakura's mind, trying to digest what was happening. Everyone around her faded to the background, tunnel-vision forming on Nojiko and Ussop. Until a hand seized her by the chin, turning the girl to face its owner.'_

'" _CHichichichichichichichichi! Quite a pretty thing," Nezumi appraised her. "Young, healthy and with room to grow. Perhaps Alrong would allow me to take you to a Human Auctioning House as compensation for my wasted time."'_

' _Breathing hard, Sakura was on her knees as the Fishman moved to attack. Her eyes wide in terror, the Genin could only raise a single kunai towards his sword, with both hands and hope. "Exploding star!" A fresh explosion hit the Fishman's face. Before one person in brown overalls appeared, hurling through the doorway with a hammer in-hand.'_

' _After landing in a crouch, the final enemy snatched her by the hair, holding the girl up before himself. "Nobody moves! You have hurt my brother's enough. One more thing, and I will kill this one!" he demanded.'_

' _Sakura struggled against this enemy, the pain on her scalp running deep. "Ow, ow, put me down! Let go! Let go!" Sakura's hands rose above her head, clawing at the strong fingers while her legs were flailing about with each word.'_

"Something wrong, Sakura? Why does your face look so down?"

Jumping in the bath from Nami's question, Sakura looked up at her. Thinking back to her line of thought and raising single hand to her scalp, Sakura's features became deep and regretful as she arrived at a decision.

"Miss Nami, do you know an island where someone can get a haircut?" she asked.

"Hmmmm…well I could style it up for you-Wait!" Nami's eyes grew wide, perplexed.

"You actually want to cut all of this? Why, your hair is gorgeous!"

While Sakura did enjoy feeling Nami's gentle hands comb through her hair and nodded that she did enjoy having long hair, the girl had given some thought into this choice.

"You see. Back during the fight with Arlong's crew. One of those Fishmen grabbed me by the hair and was almost helpless. Kakashi-sensei was right about how we need to be more ready for battle, and if that guy hadn't wanted to bargin…"

Sakura drew her legs in, hugging tightly around herself while looking aside in shame.

"He might have just killed me right there. All this training the Kakashi-sensei has us doing will definitely make us stronger. But more than that, I need to be a real kunoichi from now on! Better skills will be one thing, but I also need to remove some weaknesses. Some ninjas do have long hair, but right now I'm just too exposed like this," she explained, running one hand through her long pink mane.

"Please, will you cut it for me after me finish here?"

At her pleading eyes, Nami pondered the concept. Then nodded, smiling down at the younger girl.

"Sure, I will. Let's dry it first then we'll do it in the storeroom. But for now, it's my turn in the bath."

Grinning, the girls changed places, with Sakura helping her, and somehow thankful for the second voice in her mind

'" _AAHHHHH! Your Boobs are so much bigger than mine! If Kami had blessed me with such a killer bust, Sasuke would never keep his hands off of me at all! I'm gonna find your secret Nami, so get ready to spill when it calls-CHAAAAAAAA!"'_

"Huh?" Nami herself held one shoulder outside of the tub, with a bandage on her shoulder. Sakura was about to ask, until she recalled watching Nami driving a knife into that very spot, tears shaking from her eyes until Luffy ended her misery. Deciding not to ask, the girls quickly finished up before doing some fresh cloths and walking up to the kitchen.

Inside, Sanji held a large bowl of paella that made every mouth water. While Kakashi and Gin were holding Luffy to the wall until everyone else had taken a share of the meal. Once that was done, the Captain took the whole giant bowl and started eating as Sanji began to cook up second-helpings.

Everyone was at the table, ready and relaxed from all the activity they'd seen and done from the day.

"Hey there, Sasuke? Kakashi?" At Luffy's call, both shinobi faced him with neutral eyes that would not last very long.

"Back at lunch, Ussop asked you about Sasuke's clan, and promised to talk more about them right now. So what is so big about the Uchiha?"

….

Quick as a snap, the peace around the table broke apart. Pierced by a sharp thrust, sending many to grasp Luffy's question with sincere curiosity, while others shivered in their seats.

Sasuke didn't move, holding a bit of food close to his mouth, with eye wide at the memories of everything that had been taken from him. Naruto and Sakura both remained quite, joined with Nami as she recalled her own reflections over tid-bits of Sasuke's past.

"Captain," Kakashi answered him. "I…did promise that. But,to a ninja, giving out information about our home isn't really-"

"No, Kakashi!" Sasuke cut him off, pushing his plate aside. "From what we've seen, Luffy probably won't stop asking if I don't tell him something, just as he refused to accept Sanji didn't want to join at first."

Everyone fixed their gazes upon him, some intense while the instigator simply took another mouthful. Sasuke remained hunched over, taking deep, deliberating breaths. Zoro took close notice of this, as did Sanji as both gave their stronger focus to the boy.

"Since none of you have ever been to the Elemental Nations, it makes sense that you wouldn't know about it. It's no different from our ninja-arts or the ranking system that Kakashi shared with you earlier. I'll tell you about my clan, and their history. And why there is somebody out there that I need to kill, one day,"

Folding his hands, the Uchiha grew silent….marshalling his thoughts into a clear way to describe….everything.

As he took a deep breath, the Uchiha looked across the room, finding everyone several eager crewmates, and one apprehensive navigator to hear his story.

"For hundreds of years, ninja were divided among different clans, or extended family who lived and trained together; hiring their services out to clients or even entire nations. One of those clans were mine, the Uchiha Clan; and were famous for our power and skills."

"Many of the different clans were enemies and rivals with one another, and spent a huge amount of time fighting and killing other clans," Sasuke continued, fixing his eyes on the table while the story came through his words.

"All of that took a powerful toll on the clans, some even forcing children onto the battlefields to fight for the memory, honour and vengeance for the family they had lost."

 _Clink!_ _CRANGGG!_ Nearly everyone winced at the sound, of glass breaking on the floor. Nami's hand was slack, her face absolutely pale, ignoring the cup she'd dropped.

Upon hearing of children being forced to fight and die, she was not the only one shaken. Gin's gaunt face lost an entire shade. Zoro was sneering in disgust. Sanji had even dropped a pan on the stove, without a slightest care or concern. Ussop couldn't respond and even Luffy himself was glaring.

"But all of that changed nearly 80 years ago," Sasuke continued, catching their attention once again.

"My clan were the strongest rivals with a group called the Senju Clan. Their leaders, one of them Hashirama Senju, formed an alliance and desired to live in peace, protection and to end the suffering from the Warring Clans era. Both of them achieved that ambition but founding our home, Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that was named by an Uchiha.[6] Other clans gradually joined them as well, and the model for a village they created was copied by other ninja's from different nations; creating the Hidden Villages."

"Out of those villages, there are 5 Great ones that wielded greater military power, political renown, numerical dominance and more compared to small villages. Each of those have a leader known by the title of a Kage; and within Konoha our leader is the Hokage, or the 'Fire-shadow.'"

"The decision to choose the First Hokage was between the leader of my clan, Madara Uchiha, and the Senju clan leader, Hashirama Senju. It was put to a vote and the Senju was chosen as the First Hokage, and was followed by his brother, the Second Hokage."

"My clan was entrusted by Lord Second to be the Konoha Military Police Force, singled out from the other clans to ensure Konoha remained safe against outside and inside threats. Later, Madara Uchiha left Konoha when he felt the Senju were too dominant, but my clan remained loyal and desired for the peace to continue rather than plunge into another war. And we stood as one of Konoha's strongest powers across Three Great Ninja Wars that followed between the Great Villages."

"And many were renown as powerful ninjas and great heroes along the way," Kakashi cut into Sasuke's musings.

Everyone's attention shifted to him, as the Sharingan Warrior began sharing more details.

"The Uchiha clan have long be famous inside of Konoha and beyond for their innate aptitude for everything related to combat, and tendency to produce many talented ninjas. Many of them have long traditions towards certain powers and skills; and many became great heroes to their villages."

"Kagami Uchiha himself was a direct student who learned under Lrod Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju and became highly famous. During the Third Great Ninja War, Sasuke's own father became an extremely renown figure, known as "Wicked-Eyes Fugaku.' And other Uchiha, Shisui, became extremely famous for his speed; to the point he could move so fast they called him 'Shisui the Teleporter.' I…"

Kakashi's mind began to ponder over the image of another young Uchiha, wearing goggles and proclaiming he would become another Hokage. An image quickly replaced with the same figure buried under rock, half his face crushed beyond recovery and begging him to keep their friend alive.

"Yes!" Sasuke cut into the gap left by Kakashi's silence.

"My clan did become very powerful and very famous for years. My father actually was the head of the clan, I'm Fugaku Uchiha's son. And-"

"Wow, Cool!" Naruto's voice cut him off, leaving Sasuke fuming at the constant interruptions.

"That name, 'Wicked Eyes' sounds so awesome! Hey, maybe you could get a name just like that and be as great as your Dad was, Sasuke!" The blonde was grinning straight at his teammate…his, very perplexed teammate.

Sasuke's mouth hung in an O, before tying it in a line to force the tiny smile from breaking out at the idea. "Maybe, Naruto. My father was one of the pillar in my life, but his time often led him away from our home due to the responsibilities as the Military police chief."

"At one time, he taught me the Grand Fire-Ball jutsu. Learning it is a right-of-passage within the clan, with mastery earning someone their place as an adult; and a technique I successfully accomplished by age 8."

Sasuke paused for a moment, as now…the story was moving on to _that man._

"Quite an impressive feat, and one that left me surprised," Kakashi interjected again, but this time Sasuke sighed as he took the opening to process the emotions attached to those memories.

"Sasuke managed to surprise me with that jutsu in our first sparring session; most Genin have not developed enough chakra-levels to use such a move, especially since it takes more raw power to apply. Within Konoha, children have to pass through the Ninja Academy to become ninja's at all, learning and nurturing their fundamentals in a safe environment, and not being thrown onto battlefields to either die or learn. Even after graduation, they follow D-rank odd-jobs until their patience and capabilities are dependable before advancing to handle greater dangers."

At that concept, it was easy to watch the Straw Hats start to breath, again. The tension invoked by describing children forced onto a battlefield drained away as the excessively safer alternative was pitched to them.

"Sasuke himself would still have been an Academy student when he mastered the Grand Fire-Ball Jutsu," Kakashi continued.

"And the man who currently stands as the most gifted to come out of the Academy, is by brother," Sasuke proclaimed, his tone mechanical and detached.

"Brother!" Luffy's excitement came in a shout. "You really have one! That's cool, what is the guy like?"

"Wow, why didn't you talk about this before, Sasuke?" Ussop questioned with a grin. "Having someone that talented must be really great. I bet he trained with you a lot, and maybe taught you how to make that giant fireball!"

Nami herself almost smiled, before her face dropped like a stone! "Wait!"

Shooting to her feet, the girl's hands extended to the boys, silencing everyone. "Sasuke. When we talked beforehand, you….you said you were an orphan, and that your family had been stolen from you."

With just those words, a certain ice-man could have strolled through the room moments before. Nobody moved, least of all Zoro and Luffy. One of them were glaring now, while Luffy stopped eating, his face tying itself in a note, piercing black eyes honing in on Sasuke, with dread.

Naruto, who'd grown excited at Sauske story, had the recall of his teammate's family-state whipped back to the spot-light. His face stopped cold, then dropping into trepidation and reflection.

The Uchiha was silent, before coming to a decision.

"Yes. They were."

"My clan is still part of Konohagakure. And all of them can be found in one place," Fixing his eyes on the table again, Sasuke's lips made a twitch before a soft proclamation followed.

"All of them are dead, and are buried inside the Konoha Cemetery. And have been since the Uchiha massacre."

Sasuke didn't even pause before he continued.

"I was seven years old. I had spent the day out training and was coming home late. When I reached the compound…there were bodies everywhere. My clansmen, adults, women, children, all of them were lying about, in pools of blood!"

"They were…countless. Ninjas, civilians, elders, newborns, other children, all of them. Murdered in one night."

"I…" curling his hands into fists, Sasuke closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the memory.

"I lost my brother, Itachi, that night as well. I started running, finding more and more of them dead everywhere I glanced. Until I reached my family's home. There, my parents were dead, my mother's body lying over my father's. While _HE_ was there."

A pulsing way emerged from Sasuke, lasting less than half a second; yet strong enough to raise the hairs of everyone in the room. Kakashi kept his own surprise hidden, with a close watch on the others in the room. None of them made a sound…Nami was covering her mouth, with eyes wide and filled and dread. Sakura was barely breathing, a paler shade than everyone else. Zoro and Gin could not contain their shock, one of them nearly dropping his sword. Ussop was hyperventilating, Sanji's mouth was pressed in a line, all composure lost.

And Naruto was gaping, soundless.

"The one, who killed them all, he was standing there in the room," Sasuke continued, drawing his arms around himself.

"He…captured me. Then for the following 72 hours, I was inflicted with torture, at his hand. Soon after, the man escaped and left me behind. I was in a hospital for a short time. And since that night…I am the last of the Uchiha to remain."

Turning back to face Luffy, the captain's serious face caused Sasuke to blink.

"You were alone?" Luffy's voice crashed through the room, even making Sanji and Ussop jumped at the distraction.

"You had a brother that you lost. Everyone you knew was gone, dead, and you were all alone?"

Sasuke didn't even flinched, outwards he was calm, before mentally twisting Itachi's role into enough of a shape that it aligned with Luffy's words.

"Yes, Captain Luffy. That is what happened, from the Uchiha Massacre."

With that, silence ensued, the signal that Sasuke's story was complete.

The Uchiha didn't move for a time, until someone came to a seat beside him. Looking up, he found Nami's face, and nearly jumped at a weight settling on his shoulders. A pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

"Wha-" "SHhh!" his question was silenced by a sharp hush.

"Sasuke. This is why, isn't it. The reason why you called me a betrayer for joining-up with Arlong. And not doing anything about the man who was responsible for Bellemere's death," she stated, keeping the boy locked in comfort, laced with respect.

"After that, Nojiko talked about suffering for revenge, or having patience to see it through, and then you questioned whether I could accept Arlong's fall without a hand in it directly."

Entire minutes followed, with Sasuke inside Nami's embrace, unsure about how it felt but not finding the discomfort that was present before she came. Elsewhere, Ussop's mouth hung open, tears of horror and disbelieve pouring down his face. Sanji had burnt-out his cigarette and felt too numb to light another. Gin wasn't moving, unable to fathom such a loss, and recalling his own feelings towards the deaths of his crewmates, the closest family a pirate can know, at Mihawk's hands.

As the last Uchiha was about to speak, a sword slammed the table before him.

Everyone looked, to find Zoro standing nearby, with a presence daring anyone to speak.

"Your ambition," he stated, clear enough to cut through a mountain.

"When we first joined together. You stated you had no dream, but an ambition. To restore your clan, and to destroy a certain _someone_ ," the first-mate recalled, locking eyes with Sasuke, still inside Nami's powerful embrace.

"Someone that you especially hated. This man, it is the same one who destroyed your clan? And your driving goal is to kill him?"

Sasuke returned Zoro's glare with his own and gave his answer. "Yes."

His brow sinking deeper, Zoro took a single breath. Drawing his blade, he leveled it towards both Sasuke and their captain.

"Then by this sword, by the promise I carry with it, and on my own honour as part of this Pirate Crew," the swordsman declared. "So long as you're here with us. I will train you unrelentingly and ensure you will have the skill and the strength to destroy that man the next time you meet!"

"This is my oath to you, Uchiha Sasuke, so long as you call yourself a Straw Hat Pirate!"

Those words echoed through the room, with different people reacting to them, but Kakashi the strongest of all.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, "you're letting us help you Sasuke! This is something you want to do, I get that. But you're letting us train you to get there, and to find this guy and make sure he doesn't slip away when you kill him!"

Naruto's eyes were burning, showing determination and new form of rage. It wasn't the type of anger most of them had seen before; not anger for his own purpose. Naruto was furious, on Sasuke's behalf.

Frowning at this additional pledge, Kakashi found himself more than slightly torn at the turn-of-events. He rose to his feet-but Luffy overtook him.

"Zoro!"

"Yeah, what is it Luffy!?" the swordsman demanded, then actually blinking at the look in Luffy's eyes.

"As your captain, I order you to follow that promise through, no matter what or where it leads to!" the rubber-man commanded, driving Sasuke's amazement even higher, while Nami's face drew a serious line, nodding her consent. Ussop got a grip on himself, while Gin nodded as well, and Sanji let out a breath.

"This man did something unforgivable. Make sure that Sasuke is good enough to not lose to him. And so that he doesn't end-up all alone either!"

"Whether you're a ninja, a pirate, a bandit or anyone," Luffy's voice came, filled with a drive and reflect that set everyone in silent awe.

"Pain is something we encounter all the time. But after your clan died, you were left feeling something worse than pain, because nobody else was around, were they?"

"You were alone. And being alone is much worse than getting hurt. Right?"

Three people at the table found themselves shocked deeper than the core. One of them was in Luffy's cross-hairs, leaving the other pair unnoticed…..

Naruto swallowed, sneaking out of the Lounge and back down to the men's quarters, Luffy's words echoing in his mind. Kakashi found his self-disciplined tested near the limits, recalling all the times someone was lost in his life and the total sense of loss invoked by every death of those close to him, and the regret from Itachi's actions as his own protégé in the ANBU.

"Y…yes," Sasuke's confession snapped the Jonin back to the present. "You're right, Captain Luffy."

"Then we'll get you that strength, to beat this guy when you meet him. Deal?"

"Let's slow down!" Kakashi moderated between them, stepping up before anything went further.

"Now you all know about the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke's motivations. It's getting dark out, and my students have another long training day tomorrow, so let's get-ready to turn-in for some sleep. Naruto and I have the watch tonight, so can you send him up here?"

Everyone suddenly found themselves deeply worn after the emotional roller-coaster Sasuke's life threw them through. Quickly, some even found themselves nodding and walking off the sleep.

Nami lingered behind, still forcing Sasuke into a hug but saying nothing to him. Strangely, the boy found stronger comfort in that, and the lack of hollow words others had given to him before.

Soon, they were moving to their own rooms, especially Nami to find Sakura drawing out a futon and spare set of bed-sheets.

Back on deck, Zoro came out form the Lounge, to find Kakashi waiting for him. "I want to speak with you, about Sasuke."

Frowning at the disapproval laced in his words, Zoro nodded over to the side then waited.

Kakashi didn't move for some moments, sparking a duel of whit's between them. Gentle waves shook the boat, clear ocean breezes swept over, but neither man moved.

"If you want to talk me into taking back that promise, don't waste your breath," Zoro demanded, his arms folding across his chest. "The kid isn't going to give up on a memory like that, and whomever it was, the man who destroyed his clan needs to pay at his hands alone."

"I will not deny that," Kakashi responded. "Sasuke has been obsessed solely with his revenge across that past 5 years since that happened. He actually lashed out against Sakura and myself when we became cut-off from the Elemental Nations and had no way to return, cutting him off from that revenge."

"Even during the fight with Arlong's crew, Sasuke was blinded by his sense of vengeance and nearly got Naruto killed. I want him steering towards a more measured mindset, without revenge as the paramount factor in his training. That is absolute!"

Now Kakashi was very serious, invoking Zoro with the temptation to obey. Still, the First-mate's will was strong.

Zoro glared back at the man, grasping Wado Ichimonji even stronger in his hand.

"Nothing is going to stop Sasuke after a goal like that, even I know that much, now. Nami herself went through a different kind of suffering and watched the man responsible for destroying her life run around unopposed for nearly ten years. Often, the best way for anyone to learn is by making such mistakes and growing through them."

"I did the same thing when I challenge Mihawk before knowing I was ready. Yet I survived it and learned much more, now. Naruto also lived, and that obsession isn't going to leave simply through distractions. Learning how to hone it into a fine blade, and not an unwieldly club that smashes everything around itself sound like a good plan to me."

Kakashi sighed, finding Zoro had the wrong understanding in-mind. "I agree with you, but such a drive needs to be tempered first by creating something to counter-balance that revenge. First, survival and depending on his teammates should be the better way to follow, then bring revenge back to mind when he can lean on others and rise above his revenge. That is what he needs to learn and grow in. And make fewer mistakes that will leave others endangered, or dead."

"Tell you what, ninja," Zoro challenged him. "If you share your life-story with me, then I'll do the same, and we'll see who can know and recognize that kid's drive and ambition deeper."

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-** You all know who this is. And his Skull jokes are great, shaking anyone's funny-bone.

 **[2]** **-** The name for part of a tonfa, the longer poll the separated from the shorter end, the Soko, by the handle. The Monouchi is turned outwards, while part that rests against a wielder's forearm is the Shomen.

 **[3]** **-** There are several crossover fanfics that apply different powers from their canon-material without much analysis into the mechanics or confines of those sources. Naruto's system of chakra is a rarity in how systematic and computational different powers can be, rather than softer ones that keep their mechanics quite vague. Hence, genjutsu or even the Juken would be useless in One Piece without specific contextual explanations, see "Demons of Family and Destiny," Chapter 14 for one such example.

 **[4]** **-** To date, I have not found a source in the Naruto Manga or Anime that depicts Kakashi actively using wind-style. He is attributed with all four elements and does make heavy proactive use of them throughout the series, but his natural light-affinity would make Wind-style an innate shortcoming to use with his own chakra.

 **[5]** **-** I am aware the in-canon seals for this jutsu are much shorter. However, Zabuza himself was a consummate master of this skill, while Kakashi would only have been able to observe the mechanics of the technique. He and Zabuza never had the direct contest over with the Water-Dragon Jutsu with the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

I doubt that Kakashi would be able to directly emulate the same results without such a visible exposition of the very technique. So some experimentation was needed to produce the same results, and to further cultivate one very valuable skill to have out on the ocean.

 **[6]** **-** For all that he did in-life, death, and his third time around; Madara truly did provide the name "Village Hidden in the Leaves."

 **And that's a Wrap! I promise, future training scenes in Growth Through Chaos will not be this excessively long; but there was a lot to cover to build the context for how the ninjas will train and grow going forward.**

 **It took a lot of re-writing this chapter to find something I was satisfied with that did not become a boring mess of excessive writing. Cutting different parts down to size and shifting the focus of different exercises went a long way. Plus, it was fun to add a few gags like Nami's wardrobe-malfunction, and Sanji announcing his dream (yes, I did use Dragon Ball Super for inspiration there, season 1 episode 17 "Vegeta's doing WHAAAAAAAT!")**

 **And then the was the Uchiha massacre to cover. I didn't reveal Itachi deliberately, as there are more opportunities to unveil his part later on the Grand Line. Especially around more people who would literally go nuclear at hearing what he did; Ace, Whitebeard, and Charlotte Katakuri especially.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and the developments that are now beginning to kick-off.**

 **As for the length….**

 **Personally, I actually dislike regulating most of the growth and training different characters undergo to the gaps between different scenes; as it can actually detract from the growth and drive they cultivate leading-up to a later fight. Especially if they talk about throwing so much time and effort into training, which readers do not see happen and almost make their claims feel like hollow complaints.**

 **Training montages are great and make the success of the hero even better when the fruits of their dedication start to pay-off. Especially towards characters like Zoro and Naruto. But, almost too often the POV of the anime focuses on a small number of people and the growth others make can leave the audience very unexcited; such as comparing Zoro's growth to Luffy's 2** **nd** **Gear and 3** **rd** **Gear that almost came out of the blue. They did carry shock-value but lost that same intensity after a couple of re-runs. The same can also be found in the Naruto Chunin Exams Arc, comparing Naruto's training to fight Neji against Sasuke's off-screen developments with the Chidori.**

 **Here, I plan to give more of the Straw Hats their own training scenes, though I promise that any as long as this chapter will be sparse. And, of course, the best candidate for them to turn to will be a certain lazy grey-hound in-love with Icha-Icha Paradise.**

 **Kakashi's gonna hate it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Sharing the Past

**Growth Through Chaos: Chapter 18: Sharing the past and moving to the future.**

 **A sincere thank you to a new BETA reader; SwordoftheGods. Who's "Coby's Choice" is one inspiration for this story.**

 **Results of Garp and Smoker:**

 **By a strong margin of 21 to 7, Garp is on his way to Loguetown! Thank you everyone for voting, and I am privately glad to have this chance to write something so original. However, Smoker and Tashigi will not be overlooked….it is time for a funeral.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A tense air hung around the warf, dense enough that only an ax would cleave through it. A Navy ship up above was now meters away, pulling in beside a second one; a make-shift prison-barge. Genzo could barely swallow past the lump in his throat. His conscious split between hope and instinct.

The leader watched on as a line was tied-down, followed with the gangplank and brick-wall of a man striding down. His uniform closed and crisp, with unlit cigars crossing it but not a single one in his mouth; a younger woman came behind to stand at his shoulder whilst additional men were lined-up in file behind them.

"So this really him, hung Johnny?"

"That's right Yosaku," the bounty-hunter-turned-protector answered his partner. "Smoker, the White Hunter. Don't know about the girl beside him, though."

The two groups faced one another: the townspeople of Cocoyoshi village and thralls of others from across the Conomi Islands starring with distrust at the Marines. At their head was Genzo, Johnny and Yosaku, facing the Marine Captain before them.

"Which one of you three is Genzo? The guy I spoke with on the transponder snail?" the white-haired man spoke in a bitter tone.

"I am," the local officer replied. "I take it that you are Captain Smoker? We have the Arlong Pirates and the Marines who conspired with them over in that ship. And the Logbook you asked for is in my possession."

"You don't have it here with you?" the bespectacled officer spoke in confusion. "If you hand it over to us then—"

"Quiet Tashigi!" her superior snapped, brisk but not unkind. "It makes sense that they aren't wavin' it around. If crooked Marines are involved in leaving these people to suffer, they don't have much of a reason to trust us straight outa the gate."

"But sir. True Marines stand for justice and service. We can—"

"Then where were you when my Dad got killed!" a child's voice rang up from the beach. Turning their eyes, the Marines were all starring at a boy with a green beanie. "Arlong came to my home, Gosa Village. His crew turned everything upside-down after they couldn't pay him, killing so many people, and my father among them. Another Marine, some rat-faced man called Nezumi was around and even shot some people here just because Arlong allowed him to. Why should any of us believe that you are different from him!"

The female Marine's mouth hung-open, unable to reply. Until her sight was blocked by a white jacket, carrying the symbols for "Justice" covered with a signature jitte.

"You're right, kid. All I can say to you is that I'm sorry. And I want to see this traitorous, bloody monster pay for every crime that he's done. Still, even worse than him is anyone who stoops low enough to be a traitor. If a Marine was corrupt here, then he'll pay for it along with Arlong, and anyone who was tied with them." The man's words carried over the crowd, drawing their entire attention on him.

"I'm not really one for formalities; but this is somthin' nobody under my charge can take lightly. If you'll allow it, we'll take each of the Arlong Pirates aboard my ship and drop'em off to Impel Down, and take the testimony of everyone one of you to ensure they are buried so deep in a prison no sign of daylight can be seen."

"But first." The Marine drew to his full height, standing at the best attention he could muster. "I heard from Genzo how a single Marine tried to fight off these bastards and got killed by him. A woman named Bellemere."

At this announcement, a new face stepped out from the crowd; Nojiko. "That is right. Bellemere managed to ambush Arlong, but when her rifle was right in his mouth, he bit the barrel to pieces. She meant to protect my sister and I, after adopting us years ago. My sister is not around anymore, but after confronting him, our mother met her death at Arlong's hand without a flinch."

"Nojiko!" Genzo shot himself in front of her, as Smoker face came to form a glare, promising death in his gaze. Tension began to rise, until the Marine dropped to his knees. Smoker's forehead met the ground, his crew following their captain; prostrating themselves before the people.

"I met Bellemere years ago, before I made Captain. That woman was an indomitable inspiration to any officers here in the East Blue. I'm sorry. For the suffering you've had, and from losing her. Her death never should have gone ignored, and now I want to put that right."

Raising his head, Smoker faced a stunned group before him. "All of us are here to give our respects to Bellemere, if you'd show us where her restin' place is. First, I'll move each of the Arlong Pirates and crooked Marines aboard my ship. Then, we'd like to see her off with a ceremony, from one Marine to another. From there, will you consent to turning over the Logbook that you mentioned when you called me here?"

Nobody moved, the Marines holding the full attention of the crowd before them. Nojiko's hand came to her mouth, the woman's form trembling at this promise. Genzo beside her felt tears stabbing in his eyes. After several swallows, he could speak again. "That is fair enough. As I said, all of the rouges are inside the ship right there. The two men beside me are former bounty-hunters, and the best guys I can supply to help move those fishmen anywhere."

"That won't be a problem," Smoker gruffly declared. "I'll move all'u those bums to the ship myself a few at'a time. If you will meet with my men and subordinate, Sergeant-Major Tashigi to give accounts of everything, this'll be done that much smoother."

Johnny and Yosaku both led Smoker inside the smaller Marine ship, while Tashigi walked over with Genzo and several men to address the crowd. Organizing them into line-ups, the Marines each held notepads and stood at the heads, speaking with people a few at a time. Everything was coming under way, until smoke came billowing out the holes from the ship.

"What, fire! Did those men honestly escape!?" Genzo panicked.

"No, sir," Tashigi intervened, the other Marines doing the same. "Everything is under control. It's Captain Smoker's Devil-fruit abilities. Please, observe and you will see."

Now the crowd was excited. Memories of another Devil-fruit's role in Arlong's downfall bright as the sun in their memories. Slowly, the smoke they could see began moving towards a hatch in the deck. Seconds pasted, the dense vapour growing stronger until Arlong was brought into the daylight. The Shark-fishman was air-born with nowhere to reach, moving higher and higher until the Marine Captain stepped above-deck, his shoulders linked to the clouds entrapping the prisoner.

"Quit struggling, or I'll pump it to your lungs and let ya suffocate," Smoker snarled at him. Rapidly, the clouds began to move, the links to Smoker's limbs extending until they reached the deck of his own ship where the content was held at sword's-edge and gunpoint. Chains were brought and cuffed on the Saw-tooth Captain, until Smoker was satisfied and released the smoke.

Arlong didn't say anything, apprehensive eyes wondering over the smoke.

'So, this guy's encountered Logia's before, huh? **[1]** Damn, I was hoping to have a chance to rip him to pieces,' the White-Hunter frowned. Turning back to his job, a few at a time each of the prisoners were brought out with his powers, to the waiting men ready to cramp them all into a brig. The whole process took a few hours, while Tashigi worked diligently to collect the accounts from each person in the assembly.

'Every detail must be meticulous, otherwise these criminal pirate filth may not receive the justice due to them at the hands of Navy authorities with fair and indiscriminate will,' the junior-officer pledged.

Finally, all was done, with Smoker calling a special party of men together.

"Captain Smoker?" Turning, the man found Genzo facing him, with a leather-bound book outstretched. "Here is the Logbook you asked for."

Taking it in hand, the White Hunter read through opening pages, slowly….carefully…..with a will of iron to keep his hands shaking with rage. After lingering at a single spot, he closed the book.

"Tashigi!" the roar from him forced everyone to jump, his subordinate alone unaffected as she was beside him within seconds. "Lock this up in a safe within my quarters. Then…I'm gonna hunt that Rat into a Yonko's territory if I gotta!" The Captain broke the formalities now, tearing three cigars from his chest-belts and lighting them.

While the Captain fumed, Tashigi obeyed and his men continued very, very briskly.

After another moment, Smoker took a breath and let out a cloud twice his size from his cigars. Crossing back down to the warf, he stood before Nojiko. "Miss. Will you lead us to Bellemere's grave. It's several years overdue for her to be honoured and remembered as a true Marine should be."

It took minutes before both her and Ganzo were walking to the cliff-side, Smoker and Tashigi following them at the head of a parade with several Marines in dress-uniforms. Along the may, more from Cocoyoshi village turned up to meet them. Upon finding a simple wooden cross, the Marines reformed into ceremonial positions. Smoke stood before the grave, with Genzo and Nojiko beside him in a daze, and he spoke.

"To serve and uphold justice. To enforce and maintain the order of the World Government. To fight in the service of a cause that will demand all that you have to give, and more. These are what every Marine is expected to do."

"One Colonel, and each man under him, threw that aside. And those you wished to serve and protect suffered from it, Bellemere. You gave the people of this Blue so much, and the Marines even more. I still recall how you spoke about not standin' around while pirates threatened innocent, ordinary people when I joined-up."

"We can only give you justice for what was taken from you. And honour the courage and commitment you undoubtedly showed, to every choice you made. From the moment you decided to stand beside us, to starring down death for those you took into your own care."

Nojiko's cries came, now. In that moment, the memory of her beloved mother's death passing in blink, and now recognized by strangers she had known with pride, broke her heart. 'Na….mi. AH…I…..I wish you…-thatyoucouldseethis,' her thoughts raced. 'I promise, you…' choking on her own promise, Nojiko still finished it. '—you'llknowthishappenedhere.'

Smoker stood back in respect, watching as Genzo held the woman upright; trying to hide his own grief beneath his cap. Turning back to the grave, the Marine Captain froze a second.

His mouth dropping, Smoker would swear he saw a woman, tall, tough and sassy, standing behind the marker, shimmering in the sun before glancing down, then at the Marines assembled.

"Uhhhh…..umm….Men! Salute!" Smoker commanded them.

"SIR!" At this signal, the lines of Marine cocked their rifles to the sky. In-turn, volleys rang through the island, marking respect for the fallen.

Once they ended, the Marine stood vigil over the grave. Led by Tashigi, each one began to sing. The tune was long, melancholy, and with purpose.

"The Sea watches us quietly. Guiding us through our death and our birth."

"From humble hometown waters, to the waves at the end of the earth."

"The Sea carries us carefully. Through the dark of night and light of day,"

"To the World that is just and peaceful, so that we never lose our way,"

"All our pain and suffering, it swallows up in its warm embrace."

"So knowingly and gently, washes them all away."

"The sea watches us quietly. Guiding us through our death and our birth."

"From humble hometown waters, to the waves at the end of the earth."

"There will come a day, I'm sure, when I must heed its solemn call,"

"And walk side by side with my old friend, resting in its foamy waters." **[2]**

Without music or joy, they sang. A requiem for the fallen, it travelled over the site, down across the waters and high to the heavens. Helping a single spirit pass over into the peace she now could feel.

0….0

Later, elsewhere in the East Blue, night had fallen with an ink-coloured shade. Clouds above were hiding the moon, the seas were calm and tranquil, almost caressing the Going Merry.

Hatake Kakashi and Roronoa Zoro shared the deck, one forward on the bow and another near the stern. Zoro had completed an evening training session one hour ago **[3]** and was starring out towards the distance. The swordsman was still digesting Sasuke's motivations, grappling with the magnitude of how much his young nakama had suffered and what he had set before himself. Revelations that were further compounded by Kakashi, having taken the swordsman's challenge for his life-story.

'The guy's own father reaches a level of shame powerful enough to kill himself,' the swordsman reflected. 'Following that, his own team and sensei, this 4th Hokage guy, goes and dies a few years after. Growing up, training and bonding with people like that…only to watch them die in front of you.'

Gripping his fist around the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, Zoro frowned ahead, torn between his head and his gut. 'Losing Kuina was one thing, but Kakashi has been through a ton more than I have. It's rough to image it. But I still think he's got the wrong idea to try and talk Sasuke into working towards giving up his revenge.'

Across the deck, Kakashi himself was cursing. The weight of Icha-Icha Tactics in his tool-pouch was agonizing. 'Why couldn't the moon be kind and provide the light for my favourite book? It was even better to read through it for a second time. To think the hero at the climax would be-'

"GU-AAAAAHHHHHH!" In a snap, two noises came with a spring! Zoro, closer to the source, stormed into the lounge with a solid guess about what was going on.

Sure enough, a giant mousetrap occupied the room, directly before the fridge and pinning a certain rubber-man under the hammer. Luffy was pushing off the ground, while trying to move his knees and slide out from underneath. Zoro only groaned, while Kakashi arrived, followed by Sanji.

"Thought this would happen," the cook muttered. "I told him several times before shutting my eyes tonight. And he still tried it."

"Hey, who's stealing all our food!" Several puttering feet carried Naruto through the door, in his collared pyjamas. Looking for the fridge and then down to floor; the boy's mouth hung open at the sight. "Ghuuuuk-Hahahahahaha! Captain, why did you try and leave us with starvation for your own greedy gut?"

The boy folded his arms, while Sanji and Kakashi had to blink. 'Don't tell me he's emulating Chef Zeff,' Sanji silently pleaded.

"You woke all of us up with this much noise, ya know!" the boy tried to chastise him, striding forwards as Luffy kept trying to reach his goal. "This is really-Gu-AHHHH!"

A rope on the floor became taunt; its loop closing on Naruto's ankle and hoisting up the boy to the rafters. "Huh! Hey! Hey this isn't funny, believe it! Someone let me down! Luffy was stealing our food! Come on, who set up this trap anyways!?"

"Naruto. You just triggered your own back-up trap." Sanji exclaimed, out of sight from the fellow-blonde; Naruto trying to shuffle his up-side-down shirt from around his head. "Ghuuu?" the knucklehead slowly recalled making this very prank just a short while ago. "Oh, I did? Wait, don't tell anybody. Please, Kakashi-sensei this would ruin my reputation!"

"Too late, dobe!" Sasuke called over from the doorway.

The rest of the night passed over, with Sanji doing-up a midnight snack for everyone. Soon sunny skies, crisp and salty ocean air and the sound of waves promising a comfy day were all around them. The entire Straw Hat pirate crew were gathered for breakfast, especially a certain knucklehead blushing as his sensei recounted the trap from last night.

"Naruto, how could you wind-up stuck in your own trap? That was a little stupi-um, thoughtless. Even for you." At Sakura's comment, her teammate was left a shade of pink brighter than her hair. Ussop's chuckles were slipping past a smirk, one shared by Sasuke and Sanji.

"You literally walked into your own work, Naruto. What kind of prankster falls for their own prank?" Ussop added.

"Hey, I said I get it, okay?" Naruto muttered over.

"You know," Kakashi spoke up, from behind his favourite book. "He did wind-up in that same kind of loop during our first training session together. So, Naruto, I think feeling this out might be a good thing for you. I recall giving a lecture of how merely saying you 'get it,' isn't really the same as actually 'getting it.' 'Get it?'"

"You're right about that, but don't be so roundabout Kakashi." Nami replied. "Sorry, Naruto. But sometimes looking straight at your own mistakes can be a good way to learn from them." Kakashi, Zoro and Ussop both nodded at this.

"Yummy! Sanji, this breakfast is tasty!" Captain complemented.

"GGHHHUUUUU! Luffy, you stole our food!" Ussop exclaimed, stomping one foot by his empty plate and pointing straight at Luffy, who held both hands in his mouth. After trying to shake his head, Gin and Kakashi noticed their own toast and eggs were gone, the former joining in with Ussop.

"Okay. While all of us are up," Nami announced, over the three rolling around the cabin. "Let's discuss on where out next destination is. According to my sea-charts, there's a small islet that we should reach by tomorrow. We could spend some time there, but the next place after that could be, well, anywhere, maybe."

"Hmm? You really haven't decided on a new destination?" Kakashi inquired, quite seriously. In reply, the rest of the crew looked sheepish; especially under the watch from all the ninjas.

"To be honest with you," Nami continued. "Before, I was always looking for new people to steal from or getting back to Cocoyoshi Village. But now that it's safe and out from Arlong's grasp, having the chance to go anywhere is…well, new to me."

"You're not the only one, Nami." Zoro spoke up. "I was always wondering around looking for new opponents, or a town to stay in before I met Luffy."

"That's eashweee! We're gwoing ta th'Gran Lwine!" Luffy proclaimed holding Gin away while Ussop was yanking on his stretchy cheek. Pulling out of it, he shook his head. "Everything we want to do and find is on the Grand Line! I have a crew now, all of you have your own dreams too, and we just beat a lot of pirates here! Let's go to the Grand Line, men!"

"Yeah, believe it! That's where we'll find our way home too! Bring it on, let's get going!" Naruto shouted together with him.

"Slow down, Naruto," Sakura admonished him. "Chef Zeff used to say that the Grand Line is a Graveyard, where a lot of people can die. If we just run there without making sure we're ready, things could go really, really badly! And we don't know for sure if the Elemental Nations are even there for sure!"

"Ya gota sharp mind, thinkin' like tha', little lady," Gin nodded at her, walking back the table. "Don Krieg, m'self and all o' 5,000 crewmates went there wi' th' same attitude. Now…so many are dead." The former cut-throat had to blink away tears for his own crewmates.

Kakashi especially found himself uncomfortable, but for different reasons. 'There's no Hokage here; no mission to follow, and no absolutely clear way for us to follow. It's…...strange. Really strange to lack something that clear to fulfill a mission or a goal.'

"We are ready!" Rang a forceful declaration, from Sasuke. "Arlong himself came from the Grand Line. And so, did the crew that followed him. We beat them, so we should be ready to handle that place too. The sooner we go there, the sooner all our goals can be fulfilled. Right?"

Few people felt up to challenging the boy, recalling what his goal was from their conversations earlier.

"Ya, Sasuke's got it right!"

"HUH!" Kakashi's eye was wide, while Sakura dropped her teacup! The cry had come from Naruto, who was waving his arms around and swinging side-to-side. "We're better than Captain Krieg, or Arlong, 'cause we beat them! And we can still get better with more training together and beat anyone we run into! Why not head there starting today?"

"I like the sound of that." the first mate smiled with the boys, gripping his sword. "After winning over Buggy, Kuro, Krieg and now Arlong I guess there isn't much left the East Blue can offer up for us. The sooner we run into stronger enemies, the more skilled I can grow. And that needs to happen a lot for me to keep a promise, and defeat Mihawk, someday."

"But. We need to stop somewhere else first," Zoro announced, frowning. "I need to get some new swords after two I had were destroyed by him. Plus, Cocoyoshi village didn't have everything we needed for a voyage like this one. If we can find a town to stop in close by, we can buy everything up and then head to the Red Line and enter the Grand Line."

"Shishishishishishishi! I like how that sounds Zoro. Maybe we can find more meat in a bigger town. And a musician, too. We need one for this to be a great pirate crew!" Luffy spoke, wrapping his first mate in friendly headlock.

"I don't see how that is so important, captain." Kakashi tried to moderate them. "And who was this 'Buggy?' that you defeated before?"

"Wait!" Gin shouted out, planting both hands on the table. "Cap'n Luffy. Zoro. The two'u you takin' 'bout Buggy th' Clown! Th' Immortal?"

"Hm. Yup," Zoro answered with a smirk. "We ran into a fight with that clown, just Luffy, Nami and me. He and everyone with him were really weird, plus they tried to kill Nami after she stole treasure from them."

"WHHAAAATTTTT!" Sanji roared from the kitchen. "Somebody else hurt Nami-swan! Where are they? I want to cut them into fractions!"

Luffy and Zoro both grinned, sharing their story about meeting the eccentric, disembodied clown. Sanji became satisfied after hearing about how Buggy nearly attacked Nami but left his lower-half behind, for Luffy to kick his family jewels. Gin, Sasuke and Kakashi were befuddled over a Lion-tamer and swordsman on a unicycle; but stranger things had already crossed their paths before.

"Even before him, I met Zoro and we won a fight with Captain Morgan! Next, we found Ussop and his town was in danger from another pirate called Kuro, too! Then we met all of you right after that." Luffy finished, taking another mouth-full of meat.

Most of the crew thought over this. Until Gin spoke up. "You know, Don Krieg kept a track of major players in th' Eas' Blue. Jus' in case we ran into 'em. If Don Luffy beat all o' these guys, then there's no'un here a'tall t' challenge our crew on these seas. Maybe we are ready for th' Grand Line. With some extra prep."

The rest of the group mulled over this, until Kakashi rose to his feet. "First, we learn more about this 'Grand Line.' Then we can plan our next step. Captain," the jonin announced, locking eyes with Luffy.

"I also want to train Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto up more, and improve some of my own moves before we head into the same place that Mihawk came from. How about we spend a few days on the islet Nami talked about, then sailed to somewhere close to the Grand Line and ask around for more specific info about the place."

"I like that too, Kakashi," Nami chimed in, standing at her feet. "I'd like some days to rest-up, without keeping this boat sailing. Maybe even try on my bikini and get some time in the sun."

Watching Nami slip into a striking pose, Sanji's glee nearly shook the boat, while Kakashi's eye traced her figure.

"That….sounds nice," the Jonin muttered. "Still, if we take out time, it could involve trying some different restaurants on the way. With some very rare, very tasty meat."

That sealed it; Ussop and Nami even groaned at the inevitable.

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Alright! We're going to a town, somewhere! Then off the Grand Line, to find the One Piece!" the Straw Hat Captain declared. "So, where is it?"

"Lougetown!" Gin announced. Nami shot a look at the pirate. "I've heard that place, Gin! On one of my maps, Loguetown is the final port in the East Blue, right before the Grand Line."

"Tha's right, Nami. Loguetown is 'round 2-day's sailin' from th' only way in t' th' Grand Line, through Reverse Mount'in. It's a pretty famous place too."

"Oh? What's so important about a town?" Sakura chimed, following her curiosity.

"Little gal," Gin nodded towards her. "It's th' city o' th' binnin' and th' end. Gold Roger, the King o' th' Pirates. Th' man who's treasure everyone chases t'be the next King? He was born there. It's where his execution was held too. Th' spot where th' entire Great Pirate Era kicked-off from!"

The ninjas barely clued into that, but the reactions from Ussop and Luffy were totally different. Each sharing a sense of awe that passed through the natives from the East Blue, even driving their captain into silence.

"Gin is right," Nami spoke up. "We should be able to collect everything we need there, with a little haggling. Learning some fresh news about both the East Blue and the Grand Line on the way would be nice too. But, there is something else that we have to do there. In fact, it's our most critical priority."

The busty teen looped her arms around Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, pulling them close with a smile bigger than Luffy's. "Shopping.~" she sang.

"Yesterday I was talking with Sakura, and she barely has any clothes at all! All of the ninja's here just have enough to fit into one backpack each! Nobody, especially a girl, can live off of wearing so little! I need to take her and the boys out to buy new clothes and dress up!"

"Miss Nami, that would be amazing!" Sakura squealed with glee. "I don't even have a bathing-suit, or anything for time in a bath or the sun. Out here with all this water, it would be really good to have one; especially with some perverts aboard."

The last comment came with a glare towards Sanji and Ussop, unforgiven after a wardrobe mal-function and pestering to learn the transparency-jutsu.

"I want to go too Sakura!" Naruto called in. "Getting some new stuff sounds cool! Maybe we can get more Ramen? And see where this famous guy came from. Oh-but I'm still looking forward to training more, right Luffy!"

Only silence met the genin. "Captain Luffy?" More of the crew looked over at their captain. The excitable teen…was totally quiet.

"Loguetown. The place where Gold Roger both lived and died. I've gotta go there and see it. The spot where he got killed, and the search for the One Piece all started from."

Slowly lifting the straw hat from his head and staring down at it, Luffy face evolved from complete reverence, to an empowering grin.

"That's my next step. To living up my promise to Shanks!" Zoro, Ussop and Nami understood now. But the rest….

"Who is Shanks?" Naruto asked what was on the other's minds.

"Huh!..." Luffy stopped staring at his hat, shifting over to Naruto. Several faces followed, Luffy trying to make sense of what had come, then dropping a fist into his hand. "Oh! I never told you did I! Some of you guys don't know about Shanks! I gotta tell ya!"

"What's so important Captain Luffy? If Shanks is a friend of yours, is it so important that we need to know about him?" Sasuke inquired.

Luffy met this with another smile, reaching to the heart of soul. "Shanks is the reason I set out to be a pirate. I wouldn't be alive if he hadn't been around, and he's the one who gave me this hat!"

A short story followed, describing everything Luffy had done with the Red-Haired pirates. Everyone but Zoro fell off their seats at hearing about how Luffy stabbed his own face to prove he was tough enough to be a pirate. Naruto did one worse by calling it cool, and the first mate agreed; leaving Sanji, Nami and Kakashi to nail the latter upside his head, then demand an oath from Naruto to never try the same thing.

What followed was how Shanks would brush off anything done to him, Luffy eating the Gum-gum fruit, Shanks losing his arm to save Luffy, and finally gifting him his precious Straw Hat.

"That's when I decided I would become the King of the Pirates! Shanks in on the Grand Line too, and now that I have a crew and I'm tough enough, I'm eager to go there and become a famous pirate."

After hearing his story, Sanji lit a fresh cigarette, Gin didn't know what to say, and each of the Konoha ninjas were deeply impressed. Naruto found himself reminded of Iruka and the Hokage, especially their belief in how he could one day become Hokage; while Kakashi's hidden smile was clear to spot; Sakura and Sasuke didn't know what to think, the former having never had such an inspiration in her life before, while the later recalled a shadow of feelings for his own father but without such inspiring feats.

"Yeah, and Luffy isn't alone either! Right pal!" Ussop spoke-up, looping his arm around the shoulders of his friend. "Uh huh! You're Dad was really great too, Ussop! He's the only guy who could be a better shot than you are!"

"Right!" The sniper took a dramatic bow towards the rest of the crew. "You all see, my Dad and I follow a similar strategy. We both join different crews with a front-man to claim he's the captain, but when the real power and brilliance comes only from us! Yassop is my Dad's name and he's part of the Red-Hair Pirates too! And he's a sniper, just like I am! That's a real smart system, huh?"

Nobody bought it for a moment, and Luffy was too happy to care. "Yassop told me all about Ussop, and when I met him, he had to join my crew! Yassop even said he wanted to stay with his wife and Ussop, but when the seas were calling him for adventure, he just had to follow it!"

Gin and Sanji both narrowed their eyes at their nakama. "So, you're Mom was okay with all that? Leaving home to become a pirate like your father too?" the chef inquired through his smoke.

At this question, Ussop's mood dropped harder than a Devil-fruit in the open seas. A grieving mood came to his face, filling Sanji with regret. "Uh…..my Mom. She got real sick you see, and…and passed away. I was a little kid. After that I always running around talking about different pirates coming to our home or helping out Miss. Kaya to feel better."

Sanji hung his head. Unbeknownst to everyone, to cook was thinking back on his own childhood, and a loving woman always in a bed, very sick. Nami has already heard this story, but this time she raised a comforting hand to Ussop's shoulder. Gin and the ninjas were respectful; but Naruto himself drew a face, totally unable to relate. Having never even met his own parents, or their names. At all…..ever.

"So, you both want to go their to find these men; Shanks and Yassop. Especially because one of them saved the Captain's life." Kakashi summarized.

"You got it!"

"Yeah, I want to go there and become a brave warrior of the sea's! Facing every challenge with nerves of steel and showing the world the strength of Captain Ussop!"

"Hey, I'm the captain!" Luffy complained. Causing the crew around the table to laugh out loud.

"You know, what kind of roles do we have here on this crew, Captain Luffy?" Kakashi asked from the blue.

"Ahhhh, tha's a good point, Kakashi," Gin replied to the Jonin. "Don Luffy, I'm wonderin' tha' too, here abouts. You named Zoro th' first-mate, Sanji's th' cook, Nami is th' Navigator, and Ussop's always talkin' round bout a sniper. Do th' kids, him and I have any role in th' crew."

Everyone at the table eyed their captain, with a classic mouthful that somehow wound-up in his greedy gullet.

"Wha's th' ribig-rehal? Yoor—" "Swallow first Luffy!" Nami berated him, right in her seat to his right. After gulping down a load wide enough to stretch his throat, Luffy shot a dim look at Kakashi.

"All of us are Nakama, and old Doctor guy said we should get a ship's doctor too. After we get a musician. Do you really need some kind of job here?" Now the Genin were looking over at the oldest men around.

"Well, Don, it'll be for what I'd do day-t'-day. Jus' in general if nothin' big's blowin' up in our faces," Gin replied, lost to have a captain and didn't make demands every other moment.

"Plus," Kakashi stepped in. "Technically, you were employed by us to travel until we find our home island. I'd feel bad letting that go without giving some work back in exchange. Usually, Jonin in our village use their time to train, or as security inside the group we live with. Genin often do small jobs, cleaning, running chores, or babysitting. Small jobs to build into a-"

"Don't lie, sensei!" Naruto exploded, now standing in his seat. "All that kid-stuff was not what ninjas do! We need to get out and get big missions, and get strong."

"Maybe not," Nami purred with a dangerous look. "That sounds an awful lot like a cabin-boy's role. They're the lowest rank on a crew, doing odd-jobs like cleaning, running at the other's whims, and learning all about sailing on-the-job. Kakashi can keep his title as 'Jonin' or 'master-at-arms,' and as for Gin we could use a 'Quartermaster' who knows about sailing and fighting."

"And we have three new Cabin-kids. Or maybe…Cabin-Genin," the Navigator smirked connivingly.

Both men pondered their roles, while the other three appointees were sharing gob-smacked horror.

"SHishishishishsishishishi! Great Idea Nami!" Luffy proclaimed, looping an arm around her shoulders. "That's real easy. Gin's Quarter-guy, Kakashi's the Jonin, or arms-guy, and we have three Cabin-Genin!"

"No! Luffy give us something else, please, please, please!" Naruto wailed, throwing himself on the table to bow.

"Hahahaha! A little too late, Cabin-Genin!" Zoro's mocking drew glares from each, until Nami herded them out for their new chores.

The day continued, with the newest Straw Hat Nakama settling into their roles. Zoro continued training on-deck, with Kakashi beside him doing his own intense exercises. Envy was heaped upon them, solely from the Cabin-Genin as they were broken into the meticulous roles involved with sailing by Nami and Gin. Ussop and Luffy forced Sanji into playing tag with them, until Naruto jumped in with a demand for hide-and-seek.

"Hold-up, Naruto!" Gin called over. "If you come in th' Lounge firs', I can give yer art one las' touch-up, and it'll be complete."

"Oh wow!" An Orange bolt flew through the door, leaving Team 7 perplexed.

"What kind of art can Naruto be doing right now?" "Watch out, Sakura," Sasuke answered her. "We might find out soon."

Kakashi gave a shrug, then pulled a kunai from his pouch. 'Alright, now, let's see if Pakun is truly out of reach.'

With a prick on his finger, the masked Grey-hound wove his hands through five-symbols, then planted one hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Whaaaa!" Zoro nearly dropped his load, several spiralling signs flew over the deck, centred from the Jonin's hand, lingering for some moments. Looking over, the swordsman found the Jonin sweating mildly.

'I….I barely feel….anything,' Kakashi realized. Holding the power for a moment longer, he completed the jutsu. It's reward give a cloud of smoke, then nothing. Rising to his feet, the Hatake starred at his hand.

"Sensei, who did you try and summon?" Sakura was at her teacher's shoulder.

"Well, Sakura," he replied. "I have a contract with a pack of Ninja-Hounds. Often I use them for tracking, ambushes, scouting or even messengers. Previously, I initially wanted one to track-down Nami after she slipped away at the Baratie, but the jutsu failed."

Sasuke stood a short ways away, while his teammate only cocked her head. "How can that happen, sensei? I read about the Summoning-jutsu before, and even the most preliminary tries can bring something out from the technique."

"Correct," he nodded. "I executed it properly, but still nothing has come from this jutsu. I'm going to pour over this for a while and try to figure-out why. As for you,"

Giving her a trolling smile, the Jonin slowly pointed back towards the deck. "I believe that Gin assigned you to 'swab th' deck cleana' than a mirror,'" Kakashi recalled, with two fingers curled to quote the words.

"Wouldn't want Nami to revoke your shopping rights for being lazy, do you?"

Pouting with all her might, the Cabin-kunoichi had to stomp off back to her job, passing by Sasuke who went back to tying and untying the mast lines.

Kakashi continued with the summoning-jutsu ten-times over, until finally deciding it was pointless. 'I might as well limit this to one attempt every morning. Maybe some luck will bring at least one of them.'

Things continued uneventfully for another half-hour; until the Lounge doors got thrown open.

"It's finished, Believe it! My tattoo looks so cool, ya Know! Hey sensei, what do you think? Huh? Huh?"

Kakashi couldn't blink at all, watching Naruto parade his bare left shoulder around; sporting a unique skull-design with whiskers matching his on each bony cheek and the Konoha head-band design on its forehead.

Sakura's jaw hit the ground, while Sasuke face was blank. "So cool!" Ussop and Luffy both exclaimed, running over for closer looks. Zoro took one look and smirked, "Guess you're a true pirate-ninja now, Naruto. Good job."

'Kushina-san….' Kakashi bemoaned, looking towards the heavens. 'Please forgive me,' imagining what the Hotblooded-Habanero would do with the picture of her son getting a tattoo.

Nami herself came out the next moment, in a tank-top and showing a new tattoo of her own; a spiraling vertical cross with the image of a fruit dangling off the top arm. Luffy and Sanji were right beside her.

"OOOOOOOh, really cool tattoo, Nami," the Captain eyed it, googly. "It kinda looks like pin-wheel guy's hat, and a piece of food. Is that what it is?"

"~Hahahahahaha~! That's right Luffy. Genzo's pin-wheel and one of Bellemere's Tangerine trees. I'm glad you like it." Nami's chuckle came in a light-hearted melody.

Turning to face the younger Nakama, she smiled at his excitement. "Naruto walked in when I showed the design to Gin and asked to get his own too. It looks pretty cute on him."

"So that is what the three of you have been pouring-over lately," Sanji nodded, taking a smoke. Gin strode up beside him, nodding. "Some'a my best work there. And Ah bet Nami's happy t' git Arlong's mark gone f' good."

"Yes, I am Gin." The young woman smiled, loud enough to send her thanks to the heavens.

"Hey!" Naruto called out, grabbing their attention. "Ya know, I wonder what happened to that Marine-guy that Arlong was with. The one that Captain Luffy sent flying."

0…0

Nezumi, Former-Colonel of Marine Branch 16. A proud realist and career-Marine, to himself alone, was utterly beyond saving.

The toothless man couldn't even cry, no sound was made through the steel grip on his throat; in a hand strong enough to punch apart eight mountains.

'Whyyyyy. Why oh why oh why oh why oh why must I sufferrrrrrrrr?' the Rat silently moaned. 'How can any of this resemble fairness for my sake? After loosing my teeth, swimming to an island with no hospitality, and drifting around in the ocean for days on a raft. This is where I wind-up.'

"You repulsive, back-stabbing, corrupt piss-stream!" His captor roared, followed with a mix of rancid and putrid stink from Nezumi's pants. The snarl facing him started to gag.

"Ahh-ghukkk! How could a piss-poor maggot like you get into the Marines on the first day!" Monkey D. Garp declared in revulsion. "Why the hell did I snag you outa the sea in the first place, Toothless!"

While the Rat tried to spit at his new nick-name, Bogard came back up to Garp and whispered to him.

"WHAAAAA! How could I forget that? About this stinkin' traitor pallin'—around with pirates who murdered his fellow marines!"

Pulling Nezumi face back, both the Vice-Admiral and the piss-pot were nose-to-nose. With Garp's voice was lower than death. "I'm gonna pound you into the smallest pieces I can make. Then maybe call-up the brat Shakazuki. He'd sure love to roast-up the leftovers…" grinning all the while.

0…0

Back on the Going Merry, once the last of their chores were complete, the Cabin-Genin were pressed right back into ninja training.

The ship had reached the islet exactly as Nami forecast. Kakashi sent Naruto off first, running laps across the island to complete his water-walking exercises. Gin was leading 2-dozen clones around to search for different supplies, leaving the others to enjoy their time on the beach. Luffy had run-off exploring, Sanji, Nami, and Ussop stayed aboard, watching ship, reading a newspaper and pouring over a handful of vials and a set of tiny shot. 'Just a few more dabs and this hot-sauce. Then I've gotta find a way to test my latest invention; the Tobasco Star!'

Back on the beach, Kakashi suggested Sakura, Sasuke and Zoro remove their shoes and start running over the sand. At first, they barely thought anything of it, until 10 steps in the sand dispelled that fog. After some minutes of their feet sinking deeper in the loose surface, different leg muscles nobody felt before were screaming.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is really difficult to move on!" Sakura called over, wobbling on her legs and feet.

"Yes, I'm certain it is," the Jonin replied, from a hand-stand position crossing over different laps; struggling himself to stay balanced on his hands while pushing his entire body up. 'If only Guy could see me now. At least here he won't turn it into a race,' he thought ruefully.

"Wouldn't we get more progress by moving faster and further on a trail? Or what about across the water like we were doing at the restaurant?" Sakura suggested.

"I thought you'd enjoy the change-of-pace. Now keep going, else there won't be any shopping with Nami in-store for you." Her teacher's threat sent the pinkette off again, while the Jonin-sensei had to focus on his own struggles.

'This sand-running will allow their entire feet and leg muscles to develop since it doesn't have a stable platform, especially for the muscles in the balls of their feet, toes and calves, rather than the heels and thighs. **[4]** Footwork and balance like that is essential for their speed and composure. At least with Naruto's stamina he'll be able to complete some water-laps and this running as well.'

'After my talk with him. It's past time this happened.' Lowering his body down, Kakashi's gloved and calloused hands left them unburnt by the sand, while the same principles as sand-running were applied to his palms, fingers, and forearms.

Several minutes later, Gin returned with the clones carrying the fresh-water barrel and baskets worth of fruits. Zoro finished running first, only standing upright from his time with sea-legs on the ocean. Sasuke was behind him and fell to the sand once he couldn't stand any longer. Zoro was ruthless though, demanding his new protégée get to his feet then yanking him up after too long.

"Eh, Kakashi," Gin spoke to his crewmate. "Ah'm gonna to work through with my tonfa for a while. That a prob'em?"

"Not at this moment. Although, I was hoping you would be willing to spar with Sakura at one point today." Kakashi's answer left the girl to jerk with surprise and squirming under Gin's gaze. "She doesn't have the highest degree of practice in actual combat, and nothing can replace experience." The Jonin elaborated, before turning his single eye towards his students.

"Sakura, you'll be allowed to use each of your skills, weapons and jutsu again Gin, but not towards a lethal degree. But before hand, I want you to practice further with the transparency jutsu and your elemental affinity." As the kunoichi visibly relaxed at this news, Kakashi's attention moved towards Zoro.

"Zoro. One detail I noticed in your swordsmanship was footwork. Improving that would transfer into greater balance and mobility with all of your techniques." Kicking up some sand, the Jonin continued. "I take it you're already feeling the results from running here on the beach. This was a part of it, and further dedicated practice would be a notable benefit to your swordsmanship. Otherwise, you would prefer to train with Sasuke?"

Both the swordsman and the avenger nodded at this. Kakashi himself approved, so long as Sasuke continued his own jutsu practice before hand. Each of the four broke off, Sakura finding a shady spot on solid ground, hidden from the sun as she rehearsed the hand-signs for her jutsu and focusing on her arm. Gin had his single weapon out, twirling it around while composing his sense of balance.

Zoro and Sasuke remained close to the other, Zoro kicking off his boots and shifting around barefoot on the earth before drawing his blade. While Sasuke stood facing the open water, taking several breaths then executing the jutsu-signs of his clan's signature technique, releasing a continuous fireball across the surf.

Kakashi watched everything closely, while waiting for his important job of the day.

"Heeeeyyy! Hey-huh-huh-I'm back! Believe it!" Naruto came running up the waves, waving over to the beach. Coming up to the group, he found they had moved on to different things, with a spark of jealousy towards Sasuke.

"Naruto!" At his name, the Genin faced his teacher. "For today, you and I are going to be working together on your skills. Including the fundamentals for a new jutsu. But first, let's head further inland to find a wide, open space."

At this the boy was jumping with delight, almost singing aloud about getting to learn a new jutsu. Kakashi himself remained patient, indulging him before turning towards the island and moving away from the group. Naruto hustled to catch up, smiling brightly all the while.

"Hey! Hey sensei, there's one of those out here! Just seven turns that way!" the boy called over, pointing to his right. Kakashi barely noticed, his mind somewhere else; worried over an immensely crucial matter. The man waited for Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him further down the path.

'He must have found that from the shadow-clones memory-transfer. I'll explain it a little later. This cannot wait,' he deduced, glancing around while Naruto questioned what was going on.

This continued until Kakashi found a quiet place and brought them to a stop. With a deep breath, he moved over to a flat boulder and took a seat. "Naruto," fixing the Jinchuuriki with a serious eye, he took a deep breath.

"I was honest with you, and there is a technique I will introduce you to today. However, there is something else we need to discuss before hand."

"What-what-what-what-what-what? Come on sensei, this time is in the way of my training, and Sakura-chan or Sasuke are already getting stronger!" the boy complained, itching to get started. "How can something be bigger than us getting stronger?"

"The Kyubi. And how you are a Jinchuuriki." Kakashi answered, cutting to the point with a razer.

At this, Naruto came to a stop; his face evolving from excitement to fear, gulping down at this news.

"You and I haven't even spoken a word of it since Hanma Village. What I told you there still stands, Naruto," he reassured the sacrificed orphan in a calm voice. "You are my student and my comrade first and foremost. But, ignoring your prisoner would be extremely irresponsible. What do you know about that so far? Take your time and tell me everything."

Naruto didn't answer. Not immediately. His mind was travelling back to the night Iruka and Mizuki had unveiled the truth. Stories from how the demon-fox had nearly destroyed his village, becoming defeated by the 4th Hokage, Naruto's personal hero, at the cost of everything he had. The ways other people hated or despised him in his own home.

Thoughts and feeling left behind when he departed for Nami no Kuni months ago…they came back this moment with a vengeance.

Naruto was shaking, his breaths growing shallow and erratic, blinking at those thoughts for some moments; until by strength of will, he pushed it all away and wore a fragile smile. "Uhhh. W-well, Kakashi-sensei. Oji-Hokage-san told me a little more after things with Mizuki and Iruka-sensei. About how it was sealed inside of me the day that I was born, and how other people blamed me for it. I haven't thought about it all for a bit. Not since we first got to the Baratie, ya know?"

Kakashi nodded. "Indeed. Naruto, if you want, it is actually possible to see the seal that contains the fox. However, do you know about how you could possibly use the Fox's power, it's chakra, for yourself?

"Huh? S-s-s-s-sensei, I'm not the Fox! You-you said so, I'm Na-Naruto! I can't do anything with it!" the boy protested, growing shaky with his words until the desperate shout pushed again this news. Kakashi remained placid, holding one hand up to calm it. "Yes. You are correct, and so was I, Naruto," he continued.

'Maybe, I need to coach him through this,' he decided. "It looks like there are a couple things that Hokage-sama left unsaid.

"You see, another important part of having a Biju sealed inside of you, is that tiny parts of it's chakra are mixing in with yours. This means it might be possible that you can stay yourself, but at the same time draw on parts of the Kyubi's chakra in a fight. Using it's power to beat enemies greater than yourself and growing more powerful as a ninja."

At this news, Naruto was quiet for a bit. "Huhhhh? Whadoya mean? I never did that before?"

At this, a frown came over Kakashi's face. "I see. Naruto, you may not have realized this, but the truth is you have done that once before. All the way back against Zabuza and Haku at Tazuna's Bridge. Do you remember after Haku defeated Sasuke? Did a sudden rush of power come over you? Something that allowed you to match Haku's speed, breaking out of that ice-prison jutsu?"

Naruto followed his teacher's words. Thinking back, far back, to before his wish to the Genie had brought them far away from Konoha and the Ninja World he'd grown up in. "Ohhhhh!" dropping a hand into his palm, understanding was clear in his blue eyes.

"You mean that was the Kyubi's chakra. Yeah, it made me real powerful, sensei. And really super fast."

Seeing they were on the same page, Kakashi nodded. "That is correct. It allowed us to win that fight. Nothing like that has happened since, but it is still very, very important, Naruto."

"Please, remove your shirt for a second and come here. As I said, it is possible to actually see the seal that is keeping the Kyubi-no-Kitsune locked away inside of you. But while it might not threaten Konoha from here, it could be a danger to us. I want to check the seal and ensure it's working properly, then there is a lot we need to talk about."

0….…0

Meanwhile, back near the beach, Sasuke was throwing a handful of shuriken towards Zoro. The pair stood amidst charred and tiny fragments of glass in the sand. Throwing stars bent around the swordsman, while Sasuke twisted his hands. Yet, the first mate was turning it in a flourish, causing the shuriken to fail around, randomly. Sasuke gasped, moments before a tug yanked him off his feet, straight into Zoro grasp with Wado Ichimonji leveled at his heart.

The shuriken hung about harmlessly, the ninja wires connecting them to Sasuke's hands taunt around Zoro's blade. "You've done that trick one time too many, kid. I'm not skill enough to cut steel yet, so I tied the wires around my blade to pull you in this close. You understand?"

Snarling at this lesson, taking it as a wound to his pride, Sasuke nodded. Zoro let his Nakamaa to rise back to his feet, sliding the wires clear from his blade then turning a glare down at his sparring partner.

"There something you want to say, kid?"

"I've never failed with that move before, Zoro-san. How could you have seen those wires without a Sharingan yourself after I used my fire-jutsu to screen them?" Sasuke demanded, fiercely.

"Simple," Zoro gave back without a care. "You've done it to me several times before, even far back as the restaurant. It became predictable."

"The same move reused several times over doesn't guarantee it'll have the same results, Sasuke. You've grown stronger since we met, but the details in some of your moves are still the same without any change. You just reuse the same one exactly from before and expect their nature to bring results."

Sasuke was still glaring up at Zoro, unmoving. Zoro himself merely scoffed. "Let's go again, then."

It continued, this time with Sasuke dashing in, two kunai ready in his hands. Elsewhere, Gin and Sakura were both aboard the Going Merry.

Sakura had managed to leave more of her arm obscured before cutting that practice short to save chakra. Now she was pouring over different lists, writing out any and every tactic, strategy and scenario she could think off for combat. Working to recall as many theoretical strategies from the Ninja Academy as she could. 'After using these in Miss Nami's Village, I should double-down on them going forward. Maybe even prepare a few unique ones for fighting out on the open ocean.'

Sanji was nearby giving his own critiques, proving to have an aptitude for strategy. Nami herself was still going through the newspaper while Ussop's chemistry set lay about the deck.

Gin stood apart from the group, working through a handful of his Man-Demon style techniques; watching closely on the beach all the while. 'How long'er those two be? Ah can't jus' start fighin' with Sakura, else Sanji'll get in th' middle for hittin' a lady. Still.' Looking back towards where the younger pirate-girl worked, he nodded some approval.

'She's certainly makin' good use'a th' time. Plannin' like that saved dozens back in Cocoyoshi village.'

"Um, Sanji-san? Miss. Nami?"

"Hmmm? Something up, Sakura?" the Navigator replied, while Sanji came out from the lounge. "How do ships usually fight with each other out on the open ocean? If we run into another pirate crew and they attack us, is it better to be up close to fight them, or further away from a distance?

Sanji took up the answer. "That depends on what kind of weapons you have." Setting down cool drinks beside the ladies, Sanji took a breath while reflecting on a good answer.

"We only have three canons on this caravel, so nearly every kind of ship on the seas will have more firepower than we do. Leaning on our captain's Devil-fruits or Kakashi's Ninja-powers will be our best bet to fight at a distance, but we'll still have a disadvantage. Otherwise we can try to out-sail our enemies with Nami-swan's navigation skills or get up close to board them. Naruto's clone-jutsu would especially be a good method to use in that scenario."

Ussop perked up at this, nodding eagerly. "Hey, I'm a really good shot too, Sanji! Don't count my skill with the canons or my special stars out yet. We could also use how the Ninjas walk over water to try and take down another ship too, since that's one thing even devil-fruit users or Fishmen can't perform at all."

"Hmmm. Good thinkin' Ussop." Gin chimmed in. "'Side's all that, lookin' for th' weatha' or surroundin's can be a handy principle. Fog and Islands are good places to hind behind, eitha' t' escape someone pursuin' y'all or t' hide an' ambush."

Sakura herself listed all of these, building different strategies for the crew to use in the future. Things kept on going back and forth between them while back on the island, Sasuke got thrown down again by Zoro.

Glaring up towards the green-haired warrior, Sasuke took a mental tally of all his ninja tools. 'I'm totally out, and still haven't gotten Zoro away from his sword at all.'

"You did better that time, kid." Zoro nodded, now sporting bruises on his arms, and single foot-sized mark on his face. "That kick caught me by surprise. But if this is how you want to defeat the guy who orphaned you, then you're being stupid about it."

"WHAT!" Sasuke snarled up, loud enough for the others to hear. Zoro didn't respond. Instead, he cleared his blade and sheathed it. "Kid. All that you've done is throw out different skills, and expect the quality they have to do the work for you."

"Now you're too predictable, and just doubled-down on what you've got, not try anything new or unexpected." **[5]**

"I've always won at the Ninja Academy!" Sasuke proclaimed. "Nobody there could challenge me at all, and I have to grow more powerful to kill Ita-to avenge my clan! It's just the same as you getting stronger to beat Mihawk!"

Zoro fixed him with a stoic glare, unmoving and thoughtful.

"You're half right, and half wrong, Sasuke. First, I need to get stronger, you're on the money there. But Mihawk isn't doing nothing right now either. He's the Best Swordsman in the World, and to stay like that I know, without any doubt, that he's training too. Improving and sharpening himself to ensure that he will keep that title. A swordsman's oath and his blade in bound by their word; but this guy you wanted to kill. He's a ninja too. Isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded, shaking to leap back into a fight. Zoro returned his glare, staying easy to drive a point home. "Then it sounds like killing you first will be all that matters to him just as well. I'm willing to bet this guy is also training himself, just as Kakashi has been while teaching you, Sakura and Naruto. Whomever killed your family. If he's truly in in the top league, then he likely has become a better fighter now than when he tortured you. **[5]**

Thinking back to his own revelation towards a certain rival, Zoro stepped forward. Taking Sasuke by his arm, the older teen pulled him over to the shade where they both sat down.

"Listen, 'cause I'm only going to tell you this once," he snapped to the boy, shifting in discomfort. "When I was a kid, I had a rival at the dojo I trained at. My sensei's daughter, Kuina. On my first day there, I challenged her to a fight and she accepted. So-"

"What!" A roar cut off the story. Looking up, Zoro watched a Black-and-Blonde blur knock over Ussop, sail over the railing and dash through shallow water to deliver a kick for his face. Zoro blocked it, while Sanji followed this with a handstand, raining kick after kick on his first-mate. "You started a fight with a girl, you senseless imbecile! Forget that first-mate title, I'm going to kick some decorum into you right here and now!"

Elsewhere, a shout of agony rocked the Merry, followed with a column of flame erupting from the deck. Ussop was running sideways, hands to his face and screaming, "WHHAAAAHH—OOOWWW-HHH—HHHHHH—HHHHHH-HOT—HOT—HOT—HOT—HOT!"

Gin threw the sniper overboard, where the shallow water quickly solved the problem, as Sanji and Zoro were wrestling around one another. Sasuke himself watched the pair, until a crazy sight left him stupefied.

"Gum—Gum: ROCKET—STAMP!" Luffy came sailing down from the sky, flying at break-neck speed feet-first. Both his cook and first-mate had only seconds to get out of the way before their captain stomped down at the tree behind them; his rocket's impact adding to the force in his legs, shattering bark to splinters and sending the whole tree clear-off it's stump to spinning far away off the island.

"Shishishishishishishi! Perfect. Now I got a new move to use on anyone who tries to hurt my crew." Their captain's voice came whimsically amidst the dust. Everyone else only blinked, Sanji and Zoro especially.

"Hm?" Luffy took a glance around. "Zoro? Sanji? Why'd both of you nearly come in my way?"

"I was teaching this idiot a sense of propriety, Captain!"

"Can you think about anything but woman at all!?" Zoro shot back at the cook. "Quit jumping to ideas, pervy-cook! Kuina kicked my ass! That and the 2,000 and one times I sparred with her!"

Nobody moved at that news. Sanji even had to blink a few dozen times. "Oh. That sounds alright than," he spoke while letting the first-mate have a bit of space. "Hey, captain. You were training too right?"

"Yup." Luffy replied. Sanji himself threw down his spent cigarette, and turned about to face the trees. "Well, I don't like feeling useless right now. Why don't we go to a separate part of the island and have our own spar together?"

"You wanna train with me!" Luffy cried with delight, palming his fist with a grin. "Okay! Hang on!" Throwing back his left arm, Sanji had one second to gulp. "Wait!-No, not this close-!"

"Gum—Gum: Pistol!" Luffy's fist came flying, for Sanji to duck by a hair. Pulling it back just out from a counter—kick, the Rubber-man spun about to let his own leg fly out at his partner. "Whip!" Sanji dropped in a splits under the appendage, before a tell-tale groan behind him signalled several falling trees.

"WHAT DUMB-ASS DID I GET FOR A CAPTAIN!?" he shouted, rolling around the falling trunks Luffy knocked towards them. Zoro and Sasuke had to scramble out of danger, all the while Luffy ignored them, hounding Sanji while trusting his rubber-nature to take a hit.

Sanji weaved around each collapsing tree, snarling now before dashing to drive a Collier-Shot right for Luffy's chest; sending the younger pirate flying to a cliff. "I'll kick your ass into fractions for that!"

Soon, both were gone; the sounds of their own fight and wreaking boulders growing lower. Leaving others on the beach in a blend of bewilderment.

"Zoro-san?" At Sasuke's voice, the swordsman came back to his prior point. Standing up, he walked over towards the last Uchiha, even as the others on the ship came across to listen in.

"As I was saying. Kuina was my rival, and within my first year at sensei's dojo, she defeated me 2,001 times. I challenged her that often, and she won all of them."

"All because she trained just as hard as I did. I was driving myself from before dawn until long after the sunset, endlessly working to improve and grow stronger. I defeated every student in the dojo, even adults that were twice my age. Yet, Kuina still defeated me because she was doing the same; training just as hard as I was, leaving the gap between us as the same."

Placing one hand on his sword, Zoro's gaze rested on the blade until shifting it to Sasuke. "You asked to train with me, and I pledged that you would be able to kill this clan-murdering bastard by the time our paths depart from one another. If you truly want to grow, start by becoming more personal instead of predictable."

"Each of those contests with Kuina actually compelled me to learn how to use two-sword-style. And later invent my own three-sword-style: Sentoryu. Something unique, with different moves that I invented myself. I'm not saying you should sacrifice what you've already got, Sasuke. But start using what you have in a better way. Or develop something different that someone else won't expect at all."

Sasuke blinked his eyes, taking in this new idea, slowly "I'm going to meditate for a bit," Zoro announced. "Think over what I said for a while, then we'll resume sparring again."

Gin meanwhile called over towards Sakura. "Al'right Little Lady. Now that th' cook's gone, it's time for us t' start sparring. Sanji'll blow a gasket if I were fighting with ya right before 'im. Now that he's gone a ways, we're good t' go."

Sakura had to gulp under this concept, glancing wistfully towards her plans. Still, she didn't want to disappoint her sensei again and followed Gin over to the middle of the deck. Ussop, standing in the surf, stole a glance back at the Merry, then looked down to his pouch. "Well. I might a well practice my sniping now. That Tobasco Star was more potent than I imagined. But nailing someone's mouth or face could still be tricky."

While the Sniper strode off to set-up his own targets, Sasuke himself stood still for a while, before turning over to watch Zoro. His eyes taking on a gleam at the sword resting on his teacher's shoulder.

Nami herself began to feel out-of-place. 'Hmmmm. I guess practicing with my bo would do a little good. But the sun won't be high forever, so I'll grab my swimsuit. Still, I wonder what Naruto and Kakashi are doing?" she asked herself.

0…..0

Back in the clearing, Kakashi kept a very close watch on Naruto while speaking about Jinchurriki.

"The Kyubi is considered top-secret. Even details like these are kept hidden from any lower than a Jonin's rank. But, given how we are right now, keeping things from you might not be the best choice."

"After I examined your seal with my Sharingan, everything appears to be balanced and intact. It's also designed to allow fractions of the Biju's chakra to be funnelled into your own chakra and kept locked away. That was a crucial point made by the Four Hokage for your own safety. But, it can also allow you to draw on it's power easily enough to be dangerous."

"Yeah—" Naruto cut him off. "You just told me that if I go with too much the seal can break I would die. And that happens each time a Biju breaks out from the person holding it inside of them."

Watching him carefully, Kakashi stayed silent. Letting the boy process this on his own.

"Basically, I'm stuck with the stupid Kitsune for life. And if the seal breaks, it might hurt our nakama if they are around me." Naruto summarized in a tone filled with fear. His body trembling at the idea of the ones he'd met dying because of him; all the whilst the Biju within him sneered with glee at such a concept.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, blunt and direct. "In another ninja village, Kumogakure, that happened quite often with the Gyuki. However, it never did inside of Konoha andnthe chance of that happening to you are very small. For now. They might grow larger if you use the Kyubi's power too often, and—"

"WHY!" Naruot screamed. Facing his sensei, tears mixing anger and fear were rolling past his whiskered face. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME, SENSEI!? FOR MY LIFE TO BE SO BADLY SCREWED LIKE THAT SO MUCH!?"

Begging the only source of answers he had, Naruto curled into himself, his fists tight and trembling. "I…I….Sensei, I'm not the Kitsune…..and I don't want anything to do with it either! Why did everybody hate for maybe letting out that monster, when I'm gonna die too if that happens! It's unfair, from so many people even-!"

More may have followed, but a hand came to rest on Naruto's shoulder, drawing his attention towards a certain Copy-ninja.

"Yes. It is unfair, to say the absolute least."

Naruto stop cold…awe growing through the fog of rage in his mind. Hearing sympathy from anyone still so alien to him.

"Naruto. Do you know what a ninja is?" Kakashi continued, in a gentle voice. Drawing from memories to emulate his own sensei. 'Minato-sensei. I hope this will work.'

"Ummm…sensei. Ninja's save people, don't they? They rescue their comrades, protect their homes and follow their nindo to the end. Right?" he answered. Kakashi nodded.

"In general, yes. But at the same time, a ninja is one who endures. We are people who set goals for ourselves and are measured but what stands in the way of those goals. Everything that we surpass is what a ninja can judged by, even things we find hateful and unfair."

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi thought back towards how his other two students had become angry before. And what shocked the pair of them into growing more amicable with others and their situations.

"Believe me, I know more than a little about an unfair life. If you want, I'll tell you about some things that happened to me before I became a Jonin. Not about important missions I finished or great enemies I overcame. But about what I lost in my life, and what I did to endure it."

This was followed with the story of Sakumo Hatake, right up to his death. "Everyone in the village turned against my father. Right up until…he took his own…." Kakashi had to swallow several times. Turning over a stone he left untouched for years, a second time within months.

"I found him in our home, after he killed himself. After that, Naruto, I became focused completely on being the perfect ninja; you might not know this, but I actually graduated from the Academy at age five, and became a Chunin when I was six years old."

"Whoa! Huh?" Naruto went from horrified to excited, then confused all within seconds. "Uhhh. Sensei I forgot. What's so big about a Chunin?"

At this, Kakashi's face fell flat. 'Did he really just ask that?'

"Naruto. There are five official ranks that a ninja can have after they complete the Academy. Genin, Chunin, Jonin, Anbu, and Kage. You, Sasuke and Sakura are each Genin, and I am a Jonin, an elite ninja. Chunin are in the middle, the same rank that Mizuki and Iruka had. Didn't you learn this in school?"

Naruto's face scrunched up on itself, before a light-blub clicked and he went totally sheepish. "UH…huhuhuhuhuhuh. Now I remember them, sensei. Guess I fell asleep or didn't really try to hear when Iruka-sensei talked about it."

"Hhhhhh,"

'It looks like my work is going to be harder than I thought,' the lazy greyhound reflected, silently. Before taking another breath to speak about the other matters.

"Coming back to what a person can endure. After completing several missions, I was assigned to a team with a new sensei, and my own teammates. But that was during the 3rd Great Shinobi War, and a lot of people were dying."

"On one mission…" Kakashi had to stop, repressing a shudder threating to course through him. The image of Obito's body buried under rubble, and Nohara Rin's mouth coughing blood flashing in his sight.

"Both of my teammates died in that war. On separate missions right before my eyes. The first one saved my life and became crushed beneath a giant bolder. As he lay dying, he begged me to protect the one I still had left…but even she died right in front of me a short time later."

Kakashi had to fight the instinct to grasp his right hand, recalling the sickeningly wet sensation of it piercing through her heart. Naruto didn't speak. Rustling leaves up above and distant waves becoming the only sound between them.

"Then, during the Kyubi attack a year following the end of the war, even my sensei, and his wife died in the fighting. I wasn't allowed to join, as several younger ninjas were kept away from it to ensure the future of our village would grow up and nurture those to come after them."

"I lost…everyone I have ever known. Every one of those losses was a mountain, too steep to climb myself."

Turning aside, Kakashi single dead eye met Naruto's wild blue ones. "It took everything I had to endure that. And become the ninja I am now. I tried to do it on my own, but fell down several times. Still, there were others who picked me up along the way." Without meaning too, Kakashi's mind brought images of his rival, Might Guy, the grandfatherly Third Hokage, and even Pakkun and the other dogs to his conscious.

"That is how I became a great ninja, and why I will not allow any of my comrades to die. Again"

"Naruto," he addressed his bewildered student. "That even includes preventing you from becoming lost to the Kyubi-no-Kitsune. I know you have been through an immeasurable amount of suffering as a Jinchuuriki. But you are still right here, and you became a ninja despite all of it. Even your dream to become Hokage deserves only praise and support."

"I want you to understand this so we can prepare for it, and ensure nothing happens that will endanger you, the crew we are travelling with, or anybody at all. But that can only happen if the both of us work on it together. Do you understand?"

Naruto didn't reply at first. Pure awe remaining on his face, even facing the ground for a long time. Kakashi decided to be patient as the minutes came passing by.

"Sensei….I…" Naruto's voice cracked under the pressure. The maelstrom within him becoming compressed beneath a mask. Look up, he gave a fake smile. "I guess I shouldn't talk about things being fair to you. With you Sasuke, Sanji-senpai or Nami around. They lost people just like you, too, and hurt a lot."

After this, a new look of sheer determination and will same into Kakashi's sight. Sending him for a ringer by recalling the same from the young Jinchuriki's father.

"I swear I won't let that evil Kitsune out! If I have too, I'll only use him to protect our nakama, and get strong enough to make sure he stays in his cage! I give you my word. And I never go back on my word!" A fierce smile joined Naruto's pledge. Giving Kakashi more than he'd hoped for.

"I know you will," he answered. "In that case, I'll focus your training on growing strong enough not to rely on the power very much. Still, if you feel the same sensation as the one you did against Haku, then try to use only a small amount of it or come and find me immediately. For now,"

Standing up, Kakashi moved directly into the middle of the clearing. "let's focus on this new jutsu I promised."

"YEAH!" The knucklehead's mood shifted on a dime, jumping high at this piece of news.

"Alright. Now, this ninjutsu is a little special, Naruto. It's an A-ranked technique and was actually invented by the Hokage himself. One of his most famous, ever."

0….0

By the middle of the afternoon, Kakashi was satisfied with Naruto's progress, but had to blink after finding the sight near their ship. Gin was up on the deck while Sakura was slumping over a chair, exhausted and sore all over. Sasuke and Zoro were the closest to them, sitting together in silence under the watch of the sun. Noticing how they were meditating, Kakashi left the pair be. Taking in the sights of the rest of their companions, until…"Huh? Where did Naruto….?" the Jonin noticed, his mind shorting-out.

Some meters away, the pervert caught sight of Nami's assets. The girl was practicing with a bo-staff, sporting only a bikini. Kakashi couldn't move, watching sweat rolling over Nami's chest, middle and thighs, across her sexy, slender limbs the spray in a glitter in the sun.

"Yaaaa!" "Haa!" with a yell at each strike, the Navigator spun her weapon about, rising onto one leg high to swipe around the air.

"Sanji-sensei! Hey, Sanji-sensei! Sanji-sensei, I'm back and ready! Come on out, ya know! I want to get some more Black-leg training!" Naruto was up in the Merry's Crow's nest, scanning the beach with his eyes covered, impatient to start with his second instructor.

"Huh? Oh hey Naruto," Nami called over, waving. "Huh? Kakashi?"

Some few dozen meters away, the elder man was lying flat on his back, steam pouring through his eyes and several red spots scattered in the sand.

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei? What happened to you?" the boy called down to his teacher. After several moments spent moving the Jonin into the shade, he final came back around.

"Oh, Naruto. I'll take care of finding Sanji. For now, Sasuke and Sakura completed a certain excise that you haven't finished yet; so they're a little more along in that way than you are."

"WHAATT! What is it sensei! I can't let Sasuke get ahead of me, believe it. I gotta be strong to help him and help our crew. What is this new thing! Come on tell me!"

With a chuckle, Kakashi gave him the instructions for running on the sand, leaving the jinchuuriki to shoot off without his sandals on, and wind-up hopping around on the sun-bunt sand. After throwing the footwear back towards him, Kakashi left a resting Nami on a towel at the beach. Coming back aboard their ship, was Ussop reading through a newspaper while Sakura had draped herself across a lawn chair.

"Sakura," moving over towards her, he took a place by the railing near the chair. "I hope that sparring with Gin went somewhat well."

"Ghhhhhhhr. Sensei, I'm sore all over, and in the worst kinda ways," a croak came past her lips. Sure enough, the girl was covered with bruises and contusions, her muscles taunt and only taking shallow breaths with each word.

"Try to breath deeply, and tell me how it went," her teacher coached her.

Following his advice, Sakura recounted how things had gone. "At first I managed to get around him well and landed good kicks. Suddenly though his style changed. I couldn't touch him at all sensei, and any form of taijutsu I used were met with a sharp hit on my wrists, tummy, knees and elbows. I got around that with the substitution jutsu at first, and even used several of them to try and bait Gin. But he saw through that and grabbed me by my hair."

"I tried to kick him in his groin from there but he held me out of range and was just too strong, sensei. Still, Gin actually nodded, and said it was a good idea to use dirty-tricks like that if I had to."

Nodding at this news, Kakashi noticed how Naruto was cruising back across the sand while Sasuke and Zoro remained unperturbed. "Keep going Sakura. Is there anything else?"

"Well," pulling herself up, Sakura managed to sit-up, blushing somewhat at her teacher. "I did use the clone-jutsu to make copies of myself, then channelled a small amount of chakra to my feet and dash in, giving a strong black-leg kick to his face. But sensei, Gin just stumbled with it and was still able to fight. A short while from there, I ran into a low amount of chakra and became too tired to use anything else but taijutsu. From there, things went so bad that Gin decided to end things, and I lost the spar."

Shuffling her feet and looking downcast, shame was radiating through her form. Embarrassed to think of how she'd failed her sensei, Sakura retreated into her own thoughts.

'If that really had been a true enemy, I wouldn't be able to help Sasuke-kun or Na…or Naruto at all. I got a few goods hits in, but Gin shouldn't be any more than a highway bandit from nearby Konoha. That was all the success I was able to make at all, fighting on my own.'

"Sakura!" Kakashi's tone shook the girl out of her stump, finally noticing the gentle hand on her shoulder. "You made a good effort then, and the strategies to use the jutsu in your arsenal are not something to be ashamed for. I know you aren't a heavy-hitter like Zoro, Sasuke, Sanji or myself. But that doesn't make you a weak ninja at all."

"You discovered an important lesson today. You do have limitations, but how we work within those limitations can be what determines our success. You were successful in Cocoyoshi Village working beside Johnny, Yosaku, Ussop and Nami. Teamwork like that is critical, and something I value ahead of any skills a ninja can have. Still, there can be times when you become forced to fight separately. And that is what we are preparing for right here."

Looking up, Sakura could feel relief flooding through her heart; Kakashi's praise went a long way to lift her spirits, with a noticeable change.

"Now, taijutsu is evidently your weakest branch of ninja-arts right now, and your chakra-levels are too low to last very long in a fight. Think back towards the spar right here, and think of what you could develop to stand a better chance in it, then focus on applying those skills to go forwards."

Leaving her to her thoughts, Kakashi moved across the Caravel to the shoreline. Jumping from the railing, he took a breath before resuming his own training regimen.

0….0

Evening came around, to find Sasuke and Zoro were hanging in a tree, Zoro by his knees and Sasuke with chakra at his feet, doing sit-ups. Shirtless.

Sakura had hearts in her eyes at the sight, swooning over her crush, his sweating form glowing in the sunset.

Luffy also stood near the beach, while a cloud of dust dissipated to reveal he was alone. "Huh! Where? Darn, where did Old-Man disappear too!?" Shifting left and right, even crouching down are lying back, the rubber-man didn't find any trace of the ninja. "Come-on, where did—Ghu-AAAAAHHHHH!"

"I was where you least expect it, Captain." Luffy was know neck-deep in sand, stretch his neck around to face the Grey-hound holding his hat.

The Jonin had taken over for Sanji as Luffy's training partner, and despite outclassing him decisively could not help but become impressed with the Devil-Fruit user's grit, ingenuity and endurance. Placing the hat back over his hair, Kakashi stood up with a badly-needed stretch. "Why don't you try and get out for a while, and I'll take a break on-board the ship."

Leaving him behind with stars in his eyes, Nami handed him a glass filled with water back aboard the Merry. Ussop and Gin were doing their own practice together in a contest for who was the better shot. Sanji and Naruto also came out from the treeline.

"You did good learning today, Naruto," Sanji praised him once they reached the group. "For now, let's get back to the kitchen and prepare some dinner. for everyone."

"Fooooodddd!" a certain shout range across the beach. "Yeah, Sanji, meal-time! Come on, I'm starving right here. I need a lot of meat to get my strength back."

Sanji couldn't obey; fixed in-place with a cigarette dropping from his mouth. "Ghu-Hahahahahahahaha! Looking like sensei got you really good, Captain. Believe it." Naruto laughed. "How can you find this funny, Naruto!? Our captain lost his head…..okay, he literally, physically did this time!" Sanji admonished him, with a second to correct his statement over their crazy captain.

"It's fine, dumb-ass-cook!" Zoro called from his place in the tree. "Kakashi just yanked him under the sand to trap him in place. Hurry up and cook while that endless pit in his stomach can't steal dinner from everyone."

Taking this hint without even a come-back, Sanji nodded and was inside the kitchen moments later. Naruto was behind him, finding the cook with heart's in his own eyes, swooning over Nami at the table. Quickly enough, sandwiches were brought out to the beach where the crew gathered for a bite.

"Hey, Sanji!" Naruto called over.

"Yeah?"

"Today, Ussop and LUffy talked about going to the Grand Line. Is it really to find this Great Blue Place and cook everything there is to make?"

The chef shook his head, smiling at the idea of his own dreams. "You're off by a bit, Naruto. My goal is to find some place, but not the Great Blue. It's called the All Blue."

Some of the Straw Hats paused a moment, listening to Sanji talking about the Legendary place; a spot nowhere on any map, where all fishes of all types could be found. "It's a chef's paradise; one so amazing that many write it off as a myth, but it'll only be that way until someone proves it's real. And that's what I'll do."

"Hhhh," Sasuke scoffed at this news. "If that's what you wanted, then why waste time to start looking for it? You kept saying 'no' to Luffy at the Baratie, giving any excuse to stay with Zeff all the time. If this was so crucial, why not go for it the first time he kicked you out?"

"Yeah! What gives Sanji? I had to keep asking and asking and asking before you finally left!" Luffy demanded, still stuck in the sand while Nami was handing a sandwich to him.

Sanji fell silent again; thinking back to the most crucial days of his life; the vessel Zeff's crew attacked, the storm that followed, and one critical moment with a near-living skeleton with only thin grey skin on his bones.

Taking a breath from his cigarette, and looking around; the chef made a choice. Sanji began talking, sharing his first attempt to find the All Blue by joining a ship, the Orbit, as a trainee-chef. About Zeff's attack on the boat and the storm that ensued. The old man saving his life, then giving him a tiny sack of food while keeping a giant one to himself.

Kakashi remained stoic, while Sakura's mouth hung agape and Gin even had to blink. "S-S-S-Sanji. Chef Zeff really saved you like that?" the kunoichi asked him.

"I think you're wrong!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing glares from everyone in the room. "The Chef always talked about giving people food, not hoarding it! Believe it! There's no way he'd give you a tiny bit and keep a giant sack to himself. You've gotta be remembering it wrong, Sanji!"

Listening closer, some people picked up the denial in his voice. Gin even started pondering it. 'Th' kid's right. Tha' doesn't sound like 'ow that old Chef acted a'tall.'

"Well, he did, Naruto." Sanji continued. "I took it over to the other side and didn't see the old man for a while. Even moving around would waste energy and bring death that much closer."

"At first I rationed everything out for twenty days; thinking that something would come along before then. In that time, I felt guaranteed that a ship would pass by, and spent the nights smiling out at the sun. Slowly…those twenty days went by. More followed." A long pause came been each sentence; tempered with an agonizing despair.

"Weeks….a month…..I….." Sanji leaned back, his head to the ceiling, one hand slipping over his stomach.

"I started eating less….food….the feel of something in my mouth. It became more precious than air at the bottom of the sea." A pause followed this. "The twenty-fifth day came. That was the one I ran out." Sanji's hand came before his face, grasping the memory clear as glass. "One, single, mouldy loaf of bread. It was all that left of what I had."

Most of the crew had recoiled from their cook. Gin swallowed, hard; the weakness and the agony that came with hunger fresh in his mind. Nami's lips were trembling, recalling dangerous nights where she'd been unable to steal a scrap, or Arlong denied her anything to eat; all the worse from recalling the last argument with Bellemere, starving herself to ensure her girls ate their fill.

Naruto was barely holding back tears. Recalling how he'd seen families eating together in his village, and nobody around for him. Even lying on a bed at home on a sunny day, his stomach groaning out with nobody and nothing around.

Sanji lit a smoke, then continued. "I dropped it over side, after my cursed stomach came with a painful wrack. That bread was worth more than a country to me in that moment, and losing it was torture."

"From there, all the days just…I couldn't count them any longer. Water, a kind we could drink, was still there. But…My clothes become bigger. An empty…dark…torturous pit replaced any feeling in my stomach. Dust was the only thing my mouth could feel."

"And still there was no sign of any ship, people, not even birds up above. Rain, clouds, sunlight, all of it came and went. Months of time passed. I was closer to a skeleton than boy…..couldn't even walk anymore."

"I never saw the Geezer once. So, I thought he was dead and crawled over to see."

More continued, of Sanji's decision to kill Zeff, and take the giant sack beside him. Of how it fell open, filled only with gold, treasure and more. Even Nami had to gasp, giving no thought towards the money in-light of where it was found in.

"So…..he gave all of it you?" Kakashi spoke up; the most disciplined one in their midst. "You said before hand that only two sacks were there; the food he put aside and gave to you, and a second larger on. The old man didn't eat anything."

Sanji nodded. "Strange, isn't it? We had all that money and were starving with nothing to gain with it. All of it was worthless."

Raising his head, Sanji met everyone's eyes, sending their instincts screaming to run. "Next thing I did was shake the Geezer. That was how I saw he was missing one leg. I demanded to know what happened to it." Shifting his eyes to the table, the chef needed several breaths from his smoke to convey this piece of news.

"'He was hungry.' When I asked about his leg, that was his answer. He used a sharpened rock to cut off his own leg; the only thing he ate in that time." **[6]**

Sakura's scream caused the ship to shake, the girl hit her limits. Naruto was lost for any words or thoughts. Sasuke had become white, trying to force himself not to throw up. Gin was shaking, Zoro was frozen, as was Luffy. Ussop and Nami couldn't make a sound.

Kakashi couldn't move, both his eyes wide enough for one to edge out from under his headband. Turning that revelation over in his mind, failing to imagine someone from Konoha doing the same for their own team, even his own sensei.

"That Geezer. He gave all the food he'd recovered to me. I owe my entire life to him, and the greatest lesson I will ever have. When I asked him why, he said he'd had the same dream as I do. The All Blue."

Finally, so much made sense to the Straw Hat's about Sanji. A short explanation followed, of their rescue and opening the Baratie together.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. The boy was shaking, his arms curling at his hips. Then thrown out with excitement. "Zeff is so awesome! He's the ultimate guy! Sanji-senpai, please, please, please! Teach me to be like him, and all the stuff you learned from him!"

Most of the group could only smile at this reaction, Kakashi even shaking his head at Naruto's single-minded habits. Sanji shared a grin at his nakama. "You really want to learn everything I got from that Old Man, Naruto?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!" the whiskered Genin nodded. "Teach me everything you learned from him! Even how to fight and how to cook! Can you do that, Sanji-sensei?"

Sanji thought it over, while Kakashi himself did the same.

'These two really have hit it off together, even since we arrived at the Baratie. Naruto especially took to learning that Black-leg style more than Sakura or Sasuke. It is certainly a practical method for ninja's like us to have and Naruto certainly needs an overhaul for all of his baseline skills. This might be a good substitute for conventional taijutsu.'

Whilst the Jonin sensei was debating these possibilities, Sanji was looking down at Naruto, grinning. "Alright then. We'll start with practice sessions everyday from here on, Naruto. But first, there is one rule I need you to grasp."

Placing one had on his official protégé's shoulder, Sanji took another look on his past. "That time on that piece of rock. It left me with a single revelation towards my role as a cook."

"Before all of that, I thought it was disgusting to eat leftovers, or anything that another person left behind. Starving out there, all I thought of was scraping away pile's worth of food, even the night before the shipwreck. My one, absolute rule now, is to never allow any food to go to waste. I'll feed anyone who's hungry, no matter who they are or what they have done. Nobody can deserve to starve like that. Ever."

"That's the same reason Chef Zeff decided to open a sea-restaurant for anyone going about on the ocean. Naruto, if you want to learn anything from me, you must always respect the duty of a chef; to feed anyone who is hungry, and to never allow even a tiny flake of food to go to waste."

A loud bang followed, calling their attention to Luffy; who stood tall and strong out from Kakashi's sand-trap. "Sanji, you are a real man. And I get why you didn't want to leave back then. Old Man Zeff saved you like Shanks saved me. Now, we can find this Big Blue you both want to find, and head to the Grand Line!"

Nami, Sasuke and Ussop each smacked their heads, while Gin, Sakura and Kakashi let out one simultaneous sigh. Still, Zoro and Naruto nodded.

"Believe it, Sanji-senpai! Ya know, if I can make food really, really good, Sakura-chan might even say yes to date with me."

Sanji stopped cold, "you want to charm a lady and treat her properly too?" Straightening his suit, Sanji strode over to his new official pupil, with one hand raised. "Naruto, if that is your goal, then we will getting started right now. Get to the kitchen!"

"Awesome!" Naruto bolted. "What do I get to make first?"

"Hhhhh. Not so fast, kid." The chef was still close behind him, and pointing at the used, dirty kitchen space. "If you're aiming to learn how to cook and how to fight, then the first step is the dishes." Spreading his arm across the table, the cook then tapped his foot down.

"Never leave a kitchen filthy for someone else to come and find later. The last thing we do at any time is tidy every centimeter of this kitchen-space. Start gathering them up, and I want to see my face shine in each one before you can learn anything about fighting, or cooking."

Naruto tried to complain, before a solid kick to the noggin set him to the job. The rest of night witnessed Nami and Sakura in the bath together, Zoro and Sasuke meditating, Kakashi caught-up on his reading, while Gin and Ussop shared card-games. Once he was satisfied, Sanji and Naruto were back on-deck practicing black-leg style with Naruto learning to hold a hand-stand and improve his balance. Until the watch was drawn and most fell to sleep.

0….0

The Straw Hats remained there on the island for 4 days, either on preparation or relaxation. Zoro set several different exercises out for Sasuke that left the prodigy at his limits, and Sakura still tried experimenting to find what different fighting methods were the most practical, for herself and the crew. Naruto himself had it the hardest of the lot, stuck with dishes and kitchen-jobs any moment he wasn't training. He'd complained about wanting to make food and giving it to the crew, and especially Sakura; yet Sanji had none of it. Even giving kick after kick to Naruto's head every time he made a mistake in the kitchen. The chef was a strict teacher, recalling exactly how he had been educated and holding nothing back.

Meanwhile Sakura made the broadest leap by coming to Gin with a surprise.

"You want t' learn 'ow t' use a tonfa?"

"Yes, Gin," the kunoichi replied, her arms folded back, head straight, mustering her full commitment. "I decided that Sanji's Black Leg style takes too much out of me to use without some heavy chakra-use, and I'm still working on learning new jutsu. Using a weapon like Miss. Nami, Zoro and you would be more useful in a straight-up fight. I thought about a bo first, but I'd need to drop it completely to use the hand-signs for other moves. If I had one tonfa, maybe I can strap it somewhere or pull it out again when I need to in the middle of a challenging situation. Plus, they…really hurt a lot when they connect," rubbing her side delicately.

After wincing at the sore spot, she swallowed and lifted her head to face Gin square-on. "Naruto is learning from Sanji, and Sasuke-kun trains a lot with Zoro. Nami isn't a dedicated fighter like you, and I want to learn how to use that weapon. Please," bowing her head towards him, Sakura made her plea. "Teach my own to fight better, and the use a tonfa."

Gin pondered this, before looking over at Kakashi. His nod came a moment later. "All'righ, Sakura. I warn ya, I've neve' taught anyone befor'. This'll be hard on ya, kid, but I'll teach you my own methods, the Man-demon style."

"Heh!" the former Krieg pirate gave a smirk at his own name. "Guess we'll haf'ta rename it. Th' Daemona's Dance, or some'in'. First, though. I'll have t' getcha yer own tonfa, and a replacement so we both have matchin' sets. We'll take care of that in Loguetown."

Kakashi continued working with his students on their jutsu repertoire. With Naruto surprising everyone by learning his new technique the fastest.

"Whahooooooo! I did it! I did! I did it!"

"Indeed, Naruto," Kakashi smiled at his student. "You official completed the baseline-stage of this jutsu. I thought it would be perfect for you to learn. Especially since you have the first stage complete." Naruto spun around, a happy look on his face as the rest of the crew gathered about

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey show us." Luffy excitedly pleaded. "Come on. Come on show us this mystery-power you got Naruto. I bet you will be awesome with it. SHishishishishishishishishishishishishishi."

"Hm. I actually want to know too Kakashi," Ussop joined in. "What did you teach Naruto and what so big about it?"

"What's so big!?" Sakura cried out, finally getting her voice back. "Ussop, Naruto learned something faster than we did. At the Academy he was the worst student in our class. I can't believe he can learn anything this fast."

"There may actually be an explanation, Sakura." Kakashi spoke up, ever the enigma. "A head start can often bring the finish-line that much closer. Naruto, why don't you show everyone what you learned?"

"No way!" the boy cried out folding his arms in an X. "Nu-ah, no, no, no. It's be a big surprise for when we run into another fight, sure. But I wanna keep this secret for another sparring match with Sasuke. That's why I kept practicing it away where nobody would see me."

Ussop and Luffy fell flat on their faces, before jumping up and to hound Naruto. Going on and on while the cabin-genin raced around the beach, devolving into a game of tag. Kakashi and Sakura got roped in, while Sasuke and Zoro stood on the side-lines, their arms were folded somewhere between skepticism and jealousy.

From then, they raised-sail for Loguetown. More training continued on the way, especially on Sakura and Sasuke's part to not be out done by their teammate. Although, a single chance-storm between them and their destination set things on a stall for one day.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sakura both cried, feeling the boat shake around from under their feet.

"Hey, keep it together you too! This storm is only a small one, but we still need all hands of deck to avoid capsizing!"

"Huh? What do we need a cap for, Nami?" Naruto called over, while Sasuke and Kakashi were tying down anything loose o the deck. "Turning over!" Sakura answered instead, crouching down, one arm across her stomach trying to hold back breakfast. "Capsizing means turning upside down, Naruto!"

"Oh!" the boy actually turned pale at this idea, until a laugh of all things came from the bow. "SHishishishishsishishi! We're doing great Nami. That'll never happen with you as our navigator, so why worry!"

Rain was coming down hard, too much for the rest to see Nami blushing at this praise. The ninja's held tight to the boat with their chakra while Gin and Zoro stayed on deck with their sea-legs alone. The entire ship jarred with a sicken, harsh tear.

"The Haul is broken!" Ussop's shrilling report came up from below deck. There's a tear in the wall of the boy's room!"

"Oh no! Not—" "Naruto, come down here with me!" Nami's exclamation was silenced by Kakashi's command. Immediate, the Genin was with his sensei down the ladder to the room. Inside, Kakashi was already weaving hand-signs.

"Water-style: Water-wall Jutsu!" A stream coming through the wooden wall suddenly began shifting, moving from the floor of the room back outside the opening. "I'll holding this leak stable. Naruto, get at least 20 copies out here in a human-chain to the storage room. Working with Ussop to make a patch-job over top of this tear. Now!"

Nodding, Naruto made his clones quickly grabbed all the materials, while Zoro and Luffy were working over the sail and Gin took the helm with Nami. Soon enough they had the leak repaired and Kakashi was back on deck. Under Nami's directions, they continued to work hard until a single ray of light came into view.

"There it is! The Eye of the storm! Come about inside of it and we'll stay there until it dissipates," the Navigator ordered. The entire crew complied, and the seas became quite and still. Zoro, Kakashi and Sasuke tied off the lines while Sakura and Ussop both fell over, one over the side.

"Sakura!" "Ghhk-Naru, don—Blllleeaaahhhhh!" the Kunoichi emptied her gut over the side, the slightest relaxation forcing her shaking stomach to betrayal. "Huh….uhhhhhh."

Nami blinked, watching the boy stand beside his sea-sick teammate at a total loss. "Naruto, try holding back Sakura's long hair, and rub her back until she stops."

Nodding, the boy followed her directions, sliding one hand around Sakura's face the hold her bangs behind her shoulders, then clumsily trying the stop all the pink strands running down her back from sliding forward. Sasuke watched the pair a moment, then walked up to the stern deck to come beside Zoro.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, except it interrupted training for us today," Zoro observed, shifting way to take a seated pose. His sword resting on his shoulder, the man's knuckles came together and Sasuke mirrored him.

"Yo," Kakashi's lax daisy call announced that he was close by. "Mind if I join you too? Luffy, Nami and the others can handle the ship." The three warriors knelt into meditation, Sasuke remaining antsy, stiff and forceful even to an onlooker, while the others were a picture of calm and ease.

Sakura's sorry state soon passed and with a thank-you to Naruto, she came back to the other nakama.

The crew continued for the day and following night, staying within the Eye until the storm slowly lifted and clear, calm weather prevailed to next day. Enough for Luffy to start a game of tag on the deck.

"I told you, I don't have time for child's games, Captain," Sasuke growled at a certain pest.

"Come on a play tag with us. It was great back on the beach, and you didn't join," Luffy pouted. "Zoro said no so he could take a nap and Nami is busy. Naruto and Sakura are in, so come on!"

Sasuke still refused, until Luffy got impatient. Grabbing the boy off his feet and running back carrying Sasuke under his arm. Sasuke quickly became a game-prop, Sakura chasing after her crush to save him, making it keep-away between Luffy, Sanji and Naruto against Sakura. Even with a substitution, the Uchiha still got caught again with no place to stay escaped.

Kakashi had to chuckle, watching it from the corner of his eye while buried in a certain green "Tactic's," book.

"Hm? What exactly are you reading there, Kakashi?" Sanji had come to stand by his nakama and enjoy a smoke.

"Because I want to enjoy what comes next in the story. This one is part of a series in our village. It's actually a romance story written by another ninja."

"Romance?" the chef jerked, turning his full attention to the book. "Hey, you mind if I read it one time?"

"Hmmm?" Kakashi glanced towards him, actually taking one eye off the page. Looking back between it and Sanji, he stole a glance at Nami, and decided.

The Jonin reached around to his pouch and pulled out to first volume, and spoke in very, very low hush. "It's called Icha-Icha, with the first edition titled 'Paradise.' But do not, utterly, allow Nami to see or read it."

Crinkling his eyebrow, Sanji scowled at this news. 'If anything Nami-swan disapproves of is here, maybe I should throw it overboard,' he thought.

And several hours passed before Luffy began demanding food again, only to find Sanji frozen-in place; above a pool of blood dropping through nose, on a flushed pink face. Kakashi himself stayed in the background as everyone tried to revive the cook. "Quick, get him a lot of water and larger amounts of sugar!" Nami ordered everyone.

'This mask really does come in handy,' the pervy-Hatake silently remarked. **[7]** All as Gin took the book away first and started reading it himself. From then on, both the scoundrel and the cook had daily morning-sparring to decide on who would get to continue reading the new treasure they found in Kakashi's back pocket.

0….0

Within a bar at Loguetown, the patrons inside were trying to stay unnoticed; avoiding the eccentric party occupying the centre of the place. Still, two made the mistake of looking over. With a crash, a grey-beard man went flying out the window in a blood-spray, and the other waved over at a waitress.

"Ma'am?" the same attended spoke to one member of the centre-stage. "Your entire meal has been paid by a generous man. He requested this be passed on to you."

"Oh?" a black-haired, shirtless beauty smiled.

"Hhmmmm. Another boy-friend flashily slayed by your powers, Alivida?" a certain red-nosed clown beside her questioned.

"Yes, it seems so. Still, all the free service aside, how far longer do you expect to wait until Straw Hat may come around here?" she replied with an impatient frown.

"Oh, he most certainly will. That flashy dumb-ass is headed here no doubt; either to reach the Grand Line or to see where the man he wants to surpass met his end. It's actually laughable that idiot can imagine stacking-up to Captain Roger at all," her partner replied, shovelling another load into his mouth.

"Captain Roger? You talk like you've met him before, not only heard through an old ship's tale."

"Well of course I do," the red-nose man replied. "Years ago, throughout my time as an apprentice Pirate, I met that incredible man in-person. It's hard to see it has been 20 years since his execution happened right here. And kicked off the whole Great Pirate Era from it."

More followed, all within ear-shot of another man who'd run afoul of Luffy recently. With a thirst for blood and payback.

0….0

Another day of sailing later, a ship came in with the horizon. The docks of Loguetown held a barely anyone at that hour. Few enough that nobody spotted the silhouette on a roof-top, hidden under an ink-green cloak. Around the figure, ripples were forming in his cloths, flowing with the breeze building into a whipping gust.

'Fate must be the answer to this. Show me what destiny you have chosen for yourself, and whom will stand beside you. My son.'

Right in his sight, the one in his thoughts and those of the Straw Hat Crew were assembled at the Going Merry's figure-head. Watching their destination coming into view.

"That's it, huh?" Luffy asked, filled with awe and eagerness. "That is where Gold Roger was born and then executed, right?"

Nami stepped up beside him. "So you did remember. I've gotta say Luffy, you keep on surprising everyone here by turning into a nearly different self left and right."

"Whadoya mean? I'm always myself in everything, Nami. Now, let's go there. And then, off to the Grand Line, everyone!" he exclaimed.

Watching him, Nami smiled at this distraction; and the remind of how Luffy had gone beyond everything to end Arlong; _'Luffy landed on top of Arlong. Standing on top of him, with eyes focused entirely on one, single task. Grabbing his collar, the Fishman was hauled to eye-level "I…will…never…let…you…HARM…. …NAMI…IN…ANY WAY AGAIN! SHE IS SOMEBODY THAT I CARE ABOUT AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY NAKAMA!"'_

"You're right. And Sakura and I need time for shopping! Zoro, Gin, angle the sails to starboard, the current and wind will slide us in!"

 **End.**

 **With every ending comes a new beginning. I hope Bellemere's funeral was a good surprise. And the transition to Loguetown was worth the slower pace. Also, I decided it was past-due for Naruto to receive some due attention. More will be coming in this arc, from Kakashi and more. Especially due to a certain enemy I want to bring, with a terribly lethal plan.**

 **[1]-** **Arlong's encounter with Kizaru.**

 **[2]-** **Ocean Guide, from One Piece Z. While not the direct English translation, I found the words aligned with Bellemere's life so, so well; even in the very "humble hometown waters," she left to become a Marine and returned to with Nami and Nojiko.**

 **[3]-** **In a set of online questions, Oda Ichiro shared some common habits, though often unseen, of all the Straw Hat crewmates. Including how often they sleep; with Zoro labelled as around 3 hours a night with periodic naps throughout the day due to his training regimen.**

 **[4]** **-An authentic running exercise, especially bare-foot. I practice this personally and will swear by it for making marathon running and Muay Thai far smoother.**

 **[5]** **-** **I maintain, this is 50% of why Sasuke lost to Itachi in the Search for Tsunade Arc. Throughout the original Naruto series, Sasuke rarely employed focused strategy or cleaver tactics. Rather, he applied conventional Ninja skills and his sharingan, riding the coat-tails of his talent to get success. Otherwise he would escalate to more powerful techniques as a situation demanded and still only applied them very directly. Especially against Itachi and Kisame, he jumped straight to the most powerful move in his arsenal and ran head-first to his own defeat when Itachi predicted and deflected it. The only person Sasuke out-foxed was Temari in their brief fight, when she let-down her guard and got caught in an explosion.**

 **Sasuke never really ran into serious challenges during his time at the Academy, and built his skills around his talents and aptitudes. Leaving him horribly prepared to fight anyone who outclassed him, even only learning traditional Uchiha skills to kill Itachi; skills his brother had already mastered himself.**

 **Really, quite a bad choice in retrospect; and reflective in how Shippuden-Sasuke became more innovative and strategic with his own jutsu against Itachi and Danzo; but retained some bad habits against the Raikage.**

 **[6]** **-Zeff's leg. This does differ between the Anime and the Manga; the former with Zeff cutting off his leg to save Sanji from drowning, while in the Manga he ate his own leg after cutting it off himself. The change came about from censorship for the audiences that TV often features, in nearly every form of the Anime. With good reason.**

 **[7]** **-One possibility for Kakashi's masks; to hide the nose-bleeds from reading all the time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Naruto's Agony

**Growth Through Chaos: Chapter 19: Naruto's Agony, An Excruciating Dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Special Thanks to SwordoftheGods; Beta-reader for this chapter and author of Coby's Choice, the inspiration for this story.**

 **Strap in a get ready, this chapter aims to hit you right in the heart.**

 **Please Read and Review. Reviews are my strongest motivation to write and upload chapters faster.**

Noise was all around them. Calls for room, splashing waves, the tumble of wheels over cobbled stone roads, even announcers proclaiming news, challenges, shopping deals and more. The fresh smell of the ocean mixing with people, food, chimney smoke and more came together in each and every nose.

The Going Merry came into a spot on the warf, with Ussop explaining to the ninjas how it was called a berth, Nami and Gin tying-in the mourning-line as Zoro tossed off the anchor. Some of the ninja's were barely standing upright from training with their tutors at daybreak. Sakura and Sasuke each had a hand on the railing while Naruto was bouncing with energy and excitement right beside Luffy; the knuckleheads leaping over the side together.

"Wha-Ohhhhhhh! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Oh yeah, let's have a really great time here, Captain!" Naruto was shaking with excitement to find another place to explore. Hiding how deep a swirling hole was building his gut and his head.

"Well, this place truly does seem like it'll fit. Port towns always have something of everything, after all,"

"I agr….agree with you sensei," Sakura replied, sucking in a breath between her words. "And so many people…with so many shops and so….so much to see. This place almost feels like our village back at home." Sasuke and Zoro let out a shared grunt, while the others finished up with the boat.

"You know…there seem to be a lot of pirate ships here right now. More than I had imaged there would be," Nami announced to the group. Sure enough, not a few but a few dozen ship's masts had the telltale jolly rogers fluttering in the breeze.

"Hmmmm. Hey, Kakashi. Who'as tha' Marine ya called over th' snail t' take care of Arlong's crew?" Gin questioned the Jonin. Thinking back, Kakashi gave his answer and Gin linked the dots.

"Ah see. Those boun'y hunters Yosaku an' Johnny did say he was powerful after all. Ah guess him bein' gone was a good way for any pirate 'round here to step in, get ready for a voyage, an' get back out again 'fore th' Marines come back."

"Well, if that's the case we might have to make this stay a quick one," Sanji remarked, a fresh smoke in his lips. "Still, it might take them a while to get back here, or deliver those shitty-bastards to somewhere good enough to transport them to Impel Down. We might have a few days, but nothing more than that."

"I agree, Sanji," Nami replied.

"Well, we could just ask them," Kakashi slipped in. Everyone turned over, making him blush with the attention. "I did ask Genzo how to use those snail-things. And kept the number for the one he used, and a little nudge that Genzo…appropriate it from Nezumi's ship. We could send a message back to Cocoyoshi asking if the Marines have left yet, after finding someone willing to let us use theirs."

"Well, I'm gonna find where they kill people." As ever, Luffy's claim left his crew confused. "I got to see where the King of the Pirates was executed." He tried running off, Ussop and Sanji scrambling to stop him, before the Rubber-man fell flat on his face. Looking up, he felt something thin and sharp around his ankles.

"You….might to want to wait a moment. I think each of us need to choose a place to meet-up first," Kakashi gently trolled him, holding one end of ninja—wire as Sasuke had the other.

"But Old Man, you and Nami are the smartest out of anyone in this whole ocean. You both can do fine, and everyone was talking about wanting to shop and stuff. I don't need anything like that, so why stay around if none of us are going to leave the town without the ship?" Luffy explained.

'Did Luffy really think about something that wasn't his stomach?' Ussop tried to comprehend the impossible, alongside most of the group while the ninjas and Gin were more thoughtful.

"There might be one short—comin', Don Luffy. With all th' cut-throats 'ere, I wouldn't put'it past 'em to try an' steal our ship. A Caravel like Merry's a fine vessel t' have anywhere on this ocean."

"No! No way! Nobody is going to steal the Merry!" Ussop shouted, horrified.

"Like how Nami did from you back at the restaurant, Ussop?" Sasuke inquired. While Luffy kept squirming to get his legs untied.

"Hey, that was in no way my fault!" the sniper denied. "She tricked me with feminine whiles, and by that note Sanji shouldn't be trusted either. He'd let any girl give'm a flash one second and steal our Merry the next one!"

Nobody could deny that, Sanji himself said nothing; the silence owed to a crimson trickle down his face at thoughts of a scene in his new favourite book.

Nami meanwhile made a few glances before painting on a cute smile, her hand forming an "okay" sign. "You all can forgive me for that little matter, right? I even forgave any debts you owed me over getting my home in more trouble."

"Gin does bring up a good point," Kakashi observed, rubbing his mask with one figure. "Taking down our flag might not announce that we are a pirate-crew either. And maybe taking shifts to guard the boat would go a long way."

"Hey, I got something for that, sensei!" Naruto was waving with excitement, both his hands crossing in a signature move. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" In a flash, one dozen Naruto's were scattered across the Going Merry; four in the stern, five in the centre, two in the lookout, and one right beside Luffy's seat.

"Yeah, we'll all watch the ship together," the platoon declared.

"No matter how many times you see it, it never fails to amaze you," Sanji grinned at his new pupil. "Heh, I guess to you can be right about one thing, shitty-cook," the first-mate nodded with his own smirk.

"I think I'll still stay behind with those of you, Naruto," Gin decided, looking up at the ones on their boat. "Pulling down th' colours won't do much, Kakashi. In truth, it might'a give others more incentive t' raid us if they got no deterrents. I've got a boun'y on my own head and might bring some attention from any hunter's in town, 'swell. If th' spare Naruto's an' Ah stayed there 'till mornin', we can sleep on-board with the same night-shift routine."

Everyone nodded, Sasuke and Sanji volunteering since they were the next up in the roster.

"Alright!" Nami announced, setting her foot down. "We have too much shopping to do here, and too little day-time to do it in! Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Are all of you ready?"

"Hmmm."

"Yeah, believe it Nami! I'm ready to stop standing around here!"

"I hope this trip sounds nice, and I can buy those tonfa's Gin talked about." Each of the Genin replied.

"Hey, Nami. Mind if I join the four of you too?" Zoro stepped up. "Using three-sword-style with only one sword kinda sucks. I need to buy some news ones, and this town should have a swordsmith somewhere."

"Maybe we'll be a party of five," Kakashi announced. Reaching to a jacket pouch, the Jonin also pulled a specific scroll. "My students and I should replenish our kunai and shuriken wherever we can. Gin told me a few weapon shops might have some for sale. All of this might cost quite a bit of money, though. And I have something that might off-set the costs."

Another second later, smoke billowed from the scroll, and Arlong's iconic Saw-blade was resting on Kakashi's shoulder. "I kept this after Arlong Park fell down, and a few other things from Arlong's money room. Selling them to a weapons shop or trading near a bank might net us a bit of cash for all of this shopping. Do you agree Nami?"

The navigator herself swallowed, a rock dropping down her stomach; recalling the many repulsive crimes she'd seen the ugly weapon bestow. Until a hand fell on her shoulder. "Hey Nami? You okay? Maybe do you want me to break that sword?"

Luffy got back to his feet when Kakashi let go. Now he eyed his navigator carefully, honest black eyes searching her foggy brown ones. As their orbs met, his touch eased her, letting the fog of horror clear with reassurance. The girl let out a sigh, sliding a finger around her collar. 'It….is today hotter than normal? I think I'm sweating a bit.'

"Yeah, I'm fine Luffy," her voice stronger now, filled with confidence that wasn't present moments before. "Kakashi is right, selling that old thing should get some extra. Plus, since he and Zoro are the strongest ones here; they can carry all the clothes and accessories me and the Genin need!" Neither of the two men looked eager for this condition, but Luffy got excited again.

"Yeah, I told you Nami and Kakashi can handle anything!" Now turning on his heel, the air-head was off before anyone could stop him that time. "See ya! Have fun shopping! I'll meet you at the execution stand; or some place where food will be!"

"Hey, wait. Luffy!" "Don Luffy!" neither Nami nor Gin could stop it before he turned around an alley; Sanji was still too stuck in his pervy-mind to notice the by-play between the pair, while Zoro and Ussop were distracted with a second orange blur. "I'm coming with you, Captain!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him, both wild boys vanishing around a corner.

"You, don't need to worry," Kakashi promised the group, a certain saw-blade in Zoro's hands now while he stood calm with two-hand fixed in a cross. "Naruto can look after himself, and is good at staying out of trouble. But just in case, I can make shadow-clones just like Naruto. One of them is following those two and it'll give me a warning if a ruckus starts to build. Trouble somehow seems to draw around Luffy like bees to honey."

"And we all have the scars to prove it," Sanji dryly muttered, pulling himself together. "Alright. Ussop and I have a shopping list of produce to keep the Merry well-stocked. Keep an eye on Nami, and let's enjoy the sights."

"Whaa-hoo! Hey captain Luffy, I'm comin' with you!" Naruto barreled down the street, practice letting him weave around the crowds with ease.

"Oh, now where is that boy running to?" A voice trailed behind him. "Not sure, but he seems happy. I guess he's friends with the other one who blew on by."

"I hope they both stay safe," a third person spoke, while Naruto slowed down; still listening. "I wouldn't want them to get hurt by all the pirates swarming here now."

"Such energetic kids are a good sight. That blonde one especially; I'm certain he's a nice child."

Naruto heard every word, his mouth dropping under the weight of a growing wonder. Looking around, he heard more. Saw more as people walked by.

Nobody noticed him. Nobody glared or whispered. Those who did find him looking around…they smiled. They waved. Some moved around him as he looked on down the road, until one bumped in.

"Oooofffffhhh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." With that, Naruto fell into shock; the person who'd apologized, they looked down at him from beside a stack of crates in the man's arms. "Guess I wasn't watching close enough. I'm sorry for colliding with you like that. Hey, you aren't out here alone, are you?"

"Naruto!" Luffy's shout rang through the pair; he was just up ahead, turning about to flash his trademark grin.

"Come on Naruto! I want you here with me!" Throwing back one arm to yank his nakama forward, the Captain missed something critical.

Naruto's legs gave out, only the rubber arm keeping him from the low dirt.

'I want you here with me!' I want you hear with me!' The boy had to throw his head aside, violently.

'Wh….what is this….this awful feeling?' Naruto asked, one hand planting itself between his chest and tummy. It felt as a if, a revolting void crawling through him with spindly barbed legs. Naruto's head felt light, his chest scrunching together with sharp edges, a 20-pound, sour lead weight sat in his throat. He was seeing dark spot blotting up his vision. Now his body barely felt anything, all the weight and turbulence were centred in his head, crushing his mind to fragments…'No, I don't like this. I don't want to feel this. What is going wrong with me? I never felt this back in the village.'

"Yeah!" Another happy cry pierced his ears; Naruto looked up, seeing Luffy grinning still. With a strength of will even the great Monkey D. Luffy couldn't fathom, Naruto pushed all his feelings aside; and focused only on a person.

"Hey, Captain, so where are we going?" Huh, huh? Is-is it this way!" His feet back on solid ground, Naruto pointed to one alley and took off runny. Luffy followed, chasing Naruto down each and every turn. The pair wove through the streets, one excited for adventure; the other desperate to keep moving, keep getting away from whatever he felt.

Naruto could literally push the maelstrom inside him back with every step he ran, still laughing, still smiling at how he avoided feeling it.

It took some hours before he was running down again, and got yanked to a stop. "Huh?"

Looking back, he saw Luffy with a plain, bland face watching him.

"Captain Luffy, come on! We gotta find this gallows-place remember? Let's keep moving, keep going!" Naruto cried, his face twisting now as the bad feelings came back through him the longer he stayed in one place.

"Uh…Naruto. I think it's this." Jabbing his thumb to the left, Luffy turned to look while Naruto finally noticed what was around him instead of just feeling it through instinct. Sure enough, they were inside a broad open square, with one wide platform caped atop a high, iron tower in front of a hall.

"Whoa….." Naruto finally stopped; the awe and amazement washing anything else from his mind away. He felt the rush of Luffy pulling him in, swaying before the older teen's arm returned. Both boys starring straight up at the tower, and the stockage on the platform.

"This is it? This guy. Gold Roger. That last King of the Pirates. This is where the guy you want to surpass died, Captain Luffy?" Naruto spoke solemnly.

"Yeah." Luffy had spent the days between the crew's Uchiha revelation and this moment talking about Roger, Shanks, and everything he knew about the Pirates and the One Piece.

"There it is. Naruto. You sat and listened to my stories about Gold Roger more than the others did. This really in the spot. This is where they executed the King of the Pirates. The place where the Greatest Pirate who ever lived…died."

Both boy looked up. "And it where….where this Great Pirate Era started. Right?" Naruto questioned his partner.

"Yup."

'So. This big metal thing. It's like the Memorial Stone Kakashi-sensei showed me," the Genin tried to make an analogy. 'Somewhere to symbols that a great being died, and their actions remind anyone who see it that they were here.'

Both stood still for a long time. Luffy even tried climbing it, but Naruto held him back. "Captain, that's where the guy died from. If you go up there, might you die too?"

"Nope. I gotta be the King of the Pirates first, so I won't die," the rubber-brained captain promised, grasping one hand to his bicep. "Going up there means I can see what Roger saw when he died. It'll be so cool."

Luffy took off again, but while running Naruto appeared to the edge of this sight; replacing a trash-bin.

"Oh, whoa, wow, cool! More mystery-switchy powers!" With him distracted, Naruto ran to block the D.'s path with crossed arms.

"Captain, if you go up there, Nami, Zoro first-mate, and Sanji—sensei might not like it."

"Good thinking Naruto," a familiar voice came behind the Genin. Glancing up, he found a certain mask and wild grey hair looking down.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Hi."

"Hello to you as well," the visitor replied, looking towards the Captain.

"Nami is looking for you both to do some shopping, especially Naruto after he ran off with you, Captain. And just strutting up there might draw a crowd."

"No way. I wanna climb it," Luffy complained, stamping one foot for good measure. Coaxing the Kakashi to sigh, thinking over for another solution; the former loner putting some forcibly-developing people-skills to work.

"Well, why not I bring you back here tomorrow, just before sunrise? I'm sure the view will be better, and you'd watch the whole city come to light."

"Oh, yeah! Great idea, sensei." Naruto shouted out, turning around to run up to Luffy. Grabbing his ear, the appendage stretched for Naruto to whisper in the elongated cannel.

"Captain, it'll be just like the sunrise at the Hokage Monument. All shiny and warm."

"Shinny?!" As Luffy turned his head, the ear snapped out of Naruto's fingers, and went back in place.

"Oh…okay then. Well, I guess we better go find Nami."

Kakashi felt a ton of bricks knock him sideways. 'That….worked….?'

"Okay, well, let's go!"

Naruto took off without a second thought. Jogging down another road, he turned left and right, then right again, even going in an obtuse square from the winding cobble roads.

All until he came to another berth by the harbour.

"Huh?"

The Genin looked left and right. He didn't see any of the crew, only dozens of ships and several times over more people.

"Where did they go. Huh, I guess I got lost from them," Naruto surmised. Folding his arms, the boy looked around, then up to the roof tops.

'Oh, I'll look around up there and see where everyone is.'

Off he went; and it said something about the town that a boy leaping over roof—tops barely registered among the rouges I the streets, residents from the Grand Line, or anyone else that were staying shut-inside until the Marines came back.

Naruto went further and further…all until he heard a cry.

"Whahaaaa…haaaahhuuuhaaaaaaaa!"

Looking to his left, he spied a playground where several children were gathering in a circle.

'What's goin' on?' Leaving his search on-hold, Naruto went down and closer to the group.

"Hang on, Toshiro-kun. We all fall sometimes."

"Ahhh…but-but-it hurts," a young child whimpered, holding one arm covered with dirt and sand.

"Hey. Hey kid, what hurt you?" As the ground turned for Naruto, he saw through the circle how the boy was lying on his butt, nursing one arm and with a couple bruises.

"Bullies," a girl declared, pointing out across the yard. Sure enough, Naruto looked over to see a crowd of other boys leering over at the smaller ones.

"They come here and threw us off the parks. **[1]** The mommies and daddies aren't here when they come around, so they don't get in trouble, and hurt us whenever they wish."

Naruto glared at this. Frowning with distaste towards the other group. "Okay. Give me about 20 seconds, and those bad boys will be running out of here."

20 seconds, 10 clones, and several transformations later, the bullies were gone, booking it away from another even larger gang of guys that came charging at them. Naruto didn't throw anything to hit anyone, and the playground was liberated without so much as a punch.

"There you all go," the Genin proclaimed, smiling.

The cheers that came echoed in his ears…and pulled some old feeling back with a vengeance. Now, Naruto was…...a blank. Children came up to thank him, others pulled him with them to join-in a game of tag.

Something else was churning inside of Naruto; he just…stood there…...unmoving…unsmiling…..unable to grasp something he'd wanted all his life. His face was one of loss; mouth agape, eyes smokey, nose twitching to take shallow breaths so much he was near-gulping for air and could not tell at all.

The weight was back. But instead of one ugly sensation crawling through him, a pure suffering entity, Naruto felt heavy; some weight measured by the tons kept him sinking down a pit; darkness, detached from him; he couldn't feel anything….nothing….void occupied to boy's emotions on reflex straining harder and deeper than it ever had.

"Mister? Mister?"

"Huh?" Blinking Naruto looked down to find the boy whom had called him down.

"Are you okay? I went to get my mommy."

It was only then that Naruto noticed a show casting over him. Looking up, the orphan found a women unusually tall. She peered down at Naruto; with something he didn't recognizes and could place…anywhere.

"Young man? Toshiro told me you were not moving and might be sick. Would you please hold still?" She knelt down, beaming with the kindness every parent should give to another child. One hand gently lifted the plate on Naruto's forehead and felt around his brow.

"Hmmmm. It doesn't feel like you have a fever, but you were very unresponsive. Why not come over and sit down on a bench?" One gentle hand came across Naruto's back, steering him towards the edge of the field. Another parent was there, listening while one child was pointing over at Naruto.

'Oh no!' his mind raced, recalling how before only pain, shouting and untold layers of spiteful eyes always ensued from this in his life. He stopped moving, his eye tightly shut; wincing for the blow to come. Pushing back a dread searing through him as a roaring fire, ready to detonate the last sliver of the mask he'd desperately been wearing for days.

"Oh? Are you feeling alright?" Slowly….hesitating…Naruto opening his eyes to face the other woman.

Her smile disarmed him. "Thank you."

"Kenta was just telling how you protected him and Toshiro from a gang of hurtful boys. You really are a kind and thoughtful person. Kenta, why not go talk with this boy. He is precisely how you should act, one day."

That was it. Naruto…something inside him SHATTERED!

All at once! The clawing sensation, a twisted monstrosity of agony born from 12 years of ostracism burst from deep in his soul. The layers of depression to keep it contained shattered to sliver's, leaving Naruto to literally shake all through each muscle fiber, every millimetre of skin, every tissue in his organs.

Thrashing, the boy felt his legs running; the playground and anyone there left far behind, no sound, no touch, nothing could reach him; the calls of the parents, shouts for help, or even his own chilling scream. The orphaned jinchuuriki's world became a swirling chaos of wonder, desperation, confusion, anger, terror, despair-

-he felt ill; something coursing through his stomach, chest and lungs, and all while an indescribable weight kept pounding in his skull.

Images flashed before him: of mothers in the park sharing praise, care and joy towards him. Of Cocoyoshi village where the families welcomed him for games and company; _'"Mimi! Stan! It's getting late! What are you doing with that boy!" Naruto froze, a terrified deer caught in headlights. Some of the parents had come over to the commotion and were eyeing him and the others. Looking across them with his mind blink, Naruto blinked as each of the adults only smiled before walking up to him. '"Young man? Thank you for helping us on Nami's behalf," a woman smiled down, patting Naruto over his head. "I even heard you were the one who defeated Chew," another complement came, the father who spoke placing on hand on Naruto's shoulder.'_

The Baratie came into his mind's eye: ' _Patty the cook roping Naruto into a bear-hug, with the others joining him to praise Naruto all the while from his hard work to the popular sexy-jutsu. Naruto himself could only blush, trying to shake off their attention. "I'll never forget any of you, ever!" Naruto promised, trying the push down the strange feelings in his chest. Somewhere between a tight pain and weird happiness, these emotions were pushing for tears to reach his eyes.'_

Those same strange feelings were now back, with the sharp edge of broken glass. Beyond them, back to Hamna village and Nami no Kuni; where nobody knew he was a Jinchuuriki and those he saved smiled with glee and gratitude; acknowledging him.

Beyond it all was Konohagakure. Recalling memories of nights spent within darkness itself; wallowing in terrible feelings within his own home, or waking-up from nightmares to find nobody, and nothing but dark, endless lonesomeness far worse than any dream could ever become.

Another memory came: ' _Naruto was looking up to see a mask he liked, when "Hey you little brat—get outa here!" Shoving him back, hard to the dirt; Naruto pulled himself up while a crowd of adults gathered around him. "I don't want you here. You're nothing but a pest!" "That kid's just a trouble maker." "Nothing but trouble." "He's a bad seed." Glowers, fear, even revulsion surrounded Naruto, all while a solid mask knocked his head back, thrown by the same man who'd shoved him.'_

' _Back in Konohagakure's playground, running with a group of children as their parents called and Naruto stayed back. "Freak! Why don't you die!" "I told you to stay away from that boy!"'_

The scene he just had in the Loguetown park came next. _"Young man? Toshiro told me you were not moving, and might be sick…. Why not come over and sit down on a bench." Gently, Naruto found one hand across his back, steering him towards the edge of the field. Another parent was there, listening while one child was pointing over at Naruto._

" _Thank you." Opening his eyes, Naruto faced the other woman._

" _Kenta was just telling how you protected him and Toshiro from a gang of hurtful boys. You really are a kind and thoughtful person. Kenta, why not go talk with this boy. He is precisely how you should act, one day."'_

The contrast of both were ripping Naruto's mind apart. Until one came….deeper in his sub-consciousness than ever. _'Winter…fresh flakes…an empty pearl—white street with one little girl kneeling in the snow. "Hey. What are you doing?!" he called. Naruto, all 4 years old, waddling through the snow._ _ **[2]**_ _"What're you doing out here in the snow like this? And if you just keep crying, how am I gonna find out?" He walked up, took her hand, and pulled the girl along. Until they came to a huge house._

" _I'm alone. I don't have anyone, but I never cry. For real. I never, ever cry."'_

Now….it happened.

Naruto stopped cold, curling down into a ball.

Somehow…he couldn't think. Couldn't describe it, or anything. Well over a decade of feelings were tearing through him. At long last….he broke his word, and cried.

Horrendous, searing sobs were pouring through him. No longer denying leagues of painful truths.

'I lied. When did I ever, or who even believed me! I was feeling terrible. Now, there's people who do like me, and why could I have that back…I want….I know….I feel…..I don't…' His faced pressed tighter on itself, power building deep inside him; the pure truth of his emotions drowning down the entity sealed inside him from taking power from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

One, long shout. Chakra rippled through the alley, stones cracking under it's blazing blue flare. Naruto let it out, then fell; slipping back into softer sobs. Letting his emotions go in one direction they never had before. Outwards, free of anything else to temper with them.

A confused mess, Naruto folded in over himself, inside a shady alley way, all….alone. Hours may have passed and he wouldn't have known.

"Naruto?"

0…0

After Naruto and Luffy ran off, the rest of the Straw Hats still beside their ship shook their heads.

Nami whined, bringing two fingers to her forehead. "Naruto was so excited for shopping, and he dashes off at the first distraction. He can't just wear those crazy orange cloths all the time."

Resigning herself to take Naruto out later, Nami turned her full attention to herself and the other two preteens at her left and right.

Following this, the Straw Hats parted into separate groups. The larger one led by the girls, Sakura holding the saving's all the Ninja's had gained at the Baratie tightly. The cook and their sniper walked up one alley to track down their own orders, while Gin moved up to the railing.

"Eh, Kakashi," the Man-demon called from the deck. "Catch." A tonfa sailed through the air, with it's target lazily turning about to catch with his blind-side.

"Ahhhhh…" Gin had to swallow at this surprise. "I'll need anotha tonfa t' have a matchin' set too. Use that one for a basis, and don't forget Sakura need h'r own pair. I'll put a bet you know how t' spot some good weapons. Before you sell th' saw-blade; maybe keepin' it'll do well for us jus' as much. And Zoro. This place'll 'ave plen'y of sword shops t' choose from. Jus' watch th' quality of any blade you get."

Waving back, the Jonin slipped to weapon to his belt and caught up with the others. As a unit, they walked around, admiring the sights all around them down a separate street from Naruto and Luffy's. Sakura herself looked about, before letting out a squeal.

"Clothes!" Within seconds after running, Nami was right there beside her, both sliding through the door of "Robecce Clothing."

"Oh, please, not that, yet," Zoro growled, one hand on his remaining sword. "We need to get weapons here too. There has to be a swordsmith here somewhere."

"Well, while I might agree somewhat, Zoro," Kakashi spoke up, "letting those two channel some enthusiasm right here might leave them more palpable later on."

The comment aside showing how little the Jonin, Zoro or Sasuke possibly understood about females, the three made the cardinal mistake of walking in behind the pair.

Sakura was browsing through stalls, while Nami dashed into the change-rooms. The pinkette needed everything, grabbing shirts, shorts, some colourful pants, even undergarments; the last as discreetly she could to avoid lingering by the sizes. Sasuke and Kakashi resigned themselves to looking through the male's sections.

Nami kept parading out the changeroom curtains; the salesman flattering her with exquisite, flamboyant prose, the pile of her likes growing higher and higher. Sakura herself took more time, but Nami came over rapidly and took over.

"Oh no, that looks terrible on you! Come on!" The kunoichi went flying after Nami grabbed her shoulder. Dragging through the aisles, she set her young friend in-place and held one piece up after another.

"No!...No!...Oh, Cute!...Uh—uh!...Fabulous!...Too much Green!...Far too big, you're too young for this!...I'll throw you overboard if you dare wear that!...Oh, perfect!" One after another, Nami kept sizing-up Sakura like her own mannequin; then sent her over to the change rooms.

Sasuke was holding up one dark purple shirt. "Hm. Not bad?"

"Oh never!" The piece flew from the Uchiha's hands, Nami replacing it while searching for more. "Sakura now has her own stuff, so you need all my full attention, Sasuke. Come on!"

Faster than even he could escape, Sasuke went through Nami's garments ringer; more and more things measured up with him as she went to town with the boy.

"Black and Navy, are way to bland; you need news ones, and those that won't clash with your eyes. Red, maybe some lighter colours, don't you dare touch purple, ever; your hair's too close to navy for it. Hmmmmm?"

More and more were held up to Sasuke's neck, waist, even beside his head. The Uchiha couldn't say or do anything, caught-up in somewhere between bewilderment and the pang of his own mother doing the same thing while she was still alive.

Nami finally gave him his own pile and pushed him through a curtain. Both the Genin tried on several outfits and Nami added her own favourites to the pile by the desk.

"May I delver these to your lodgings?" The clerk asked, Zoro and Kakashi paling at the thought of having to carry it all.

"No thanks. It's all a touch too, expensive for our taste. See ya!" Waving back, the Navigator took her charges through the door.

While the salesman was crying, Zoro and Kakashi were caught before jogging to catch up.

"But Miss. Nami, you said that red top looked perfect for me," Sakura whined, as Nami flicked her forehead lightly.

"It did. So now we know what to look for. You only liked that one Sakura. That's not enough. If you want to spend money on clothes, make sure it's worth while, and that you love it to your core. If you wear them all the time, they have to be something you totally love yourself in. Always put every care you have into each little choice. I'm going to have to trust you to make these decisions, while Sasuke here is just as hopeless as any guy; chose something in a rush then complain about it after."

Six more shops followed, with Kakashi and Zoro in the background while Nami broke her word and made her ultimate approval centre to anything the Genin had; Sasuke especially she spoiled over to his unspoken chagrin.

By the end, The Genin each had nearly two weeks worth of clothing and appeared like they were coming out from a hurricane. Kakashi managed to get some utilitarian cloths that fit his personality and Zoro didn't buy anything else.

"Oooooo, Miss. Nami thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura professed, skipping beside her new best friend.

"You're welcome, Sakura. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll need a change of them eventually once you grow-out more."

Nami walked on, before noticing someone was missing. "Huh? Sakura?"…."Oh….."

A few metres back, the pinkette was on he knees, moping as she tried to hide her barely—adequate assets from view.

"Sakura? You okay?" Looking towards her sensei, the kunoichi noticed one thing in the corner of her eye.

"Huh? Oh, a bookstore!" With a turn-about fast enough to rival Jonin-class, Sakura was on her feet again and through the doorway of another shop; the others following behind her.

Within, the girl was browsing through the shelves, collecting several copies.

"Hmmmm. Any Ship of every Era…The Rainbow Mists Volume 4…A Warrior's guide to weapons…Success of the Celestial Dragons….World Atlas of the World Government volume 90…..Ooooo!

"The Devil-Fruit Encyclopedia. No doubt, we need this." The kunoichi's stack grew larger and larger, as Kakashi clued-in for what she had in-mind.

'Sakura did take to learning more about this world leagues ahead of myself, Naruto or Sasuke. That comment to put her intellect to use went deeper than I'd imagined.'

"Does she really need that many books? They'll cost a fortune." Nami whined, coming in by Kakashi's shoulder.

"Money well—spent, if is saves our lives." At the masked-man's comment, Nami shot him a question with her face alone.

"A ninja must always endeavour to gather information. Sakura was reading through every book in the Baratie to learn more about the East Blue and the Grand Line after we started there. Now, I think she wants to build-up on that for where we are heading to now, instead of sailing in blind."

"I'll chip in my share of the crew's treasury to pay for them."

Realization dawned on Nami, until the last detailed blocked it. "Share! What are you talking about, we never agreed on that! All the others are far too fast and loose with cash; all that money is mine!...to approve of," she amended, wise enough to recognize Zoro right in the doorway.

Sakura finished up and took some 11 different volumes to the counter; needless to say, it took some convincing before Nami herself relented. Only to morph into surprise as Kakashi whipped out a scroll, wrapped it over their package, and it vanished with smoke.

Curling the now intricately designed paper, the Hatake flashed a look at the clerk. "Devil fruit. You might want to tell anyone who comes in for encyclopedia's, they are dangerously real."

He walked off with a wave, Sakura jogging behind and asking for one to sort their cloths inside of.

"Hey, wait a sec." Zoro spoke up. "Why'd you say that ninja pow—"

"—Shhh!" Kakashi's hand was on Zoro's mouth. "Surprise is another weapon in a Ninja's arsenal. If someone comes at me thinking I have those powers, the obvious options if to use the weakness of every Devil-fruit. Well, the joke on them will involve rolling over on the ground dying…from laughter," the assassin amended with a smile.

The ninja's walks on, Sasuke working hard not the laugh. Zoro looked on and nodded, while Nami's eyes were tiny and petrified.

'I hope nobody on this crew will make a habit of morbid humor like that,' she pleaded.

"Okay, I've had enough!" Zoro spoke aloud, exasperated; the hand the wasn't holding Arlong's saw-blade locking down on Sasuke's arm.

"I need some replacement swords. Now! Sasuke brought up that he wants to learn how to wield one from me, too. Let's find a swordsmith's shop!"

Steering his new discipline, Zoro walked down one alley before turning through a doorway. A dark one with-

"AHH!" "PERVERTS!" "Mommy, why did those boys come into the girl's room?" "GET OUT!" Several flying shoes, one hand-mirror and a single panty were flung out the doorway, followed with the boys.

"Hey, why'd you drop in on us like that!" Zoro called back, while Sasuke dragged him off; both ignorant for the lingerie pieces stuck in their hairdos.

Even Nami had to double-take, throwing a flat look at Zoro. "How does this never fail? Sakura, now do you see why I panicked when you and Sasuke let Zoro wonder around on his own?"

"Yes," the Haruno dead-panned, whilst Kakashi groan.

"That, was more my mistake then theirs," he slipped in.

"Don't repeat it," Nami warned him, stepping forwards to relieve Sasuke, and but left Zoro's token where it was.

"Alright. Zoro, we'll find your shop, but never walk off on your own. Never."

The group continued, Kakashi and Nami each on either side of Zoro to keep him on-track; the pervert staving-off temptation to finger the lacy thong now stuck in the neck-line of Zoro's shirt; the material so thin and weightless the swordsman had no idea.

"Hm?"

"Kakashi."

"Sasuke? Do you see anything?" Following his Genin's outstretched arm, the Jonin eyed a window with several bizarre snails on display.

"Den-den Mushi? Some people call them transponder snails. Why did those catch your attention, Sasuke?" Nami inquired.

"The smaller ones. On the sign." This announcement led the party to see an oversized mannequin with one tiny shell on his wrist. 'Baby-Den-den Mushi. Messages always in-hand,' was printed on a sign.

"Those look like radio's we use back home. Maybe buying some could let us stay in-touch if we become separated again like between Don Krieg and Arlong," the Uchiha shared his idea, before looking back to glare at his swordmaster.

"And if Zoro, Luffy or Naruto ever run off again, we can still talk them through how to get back or track them down before they stir—up too much chaos."

That sold it. Nami out—paced everyone into the store and began haggling with the owner. 30 minutes and 175,000 bellies later, they came back out with a collection; a single adult den-den-mushi in Sasuke's care while Nami held a unique basket with 10 smaller baby ones.

"No sense in spending more than we need; but that asking price for 350,000 on-sale for the set was way too unreasonable," the navigator complained.

"The money's worth it, Nami; to stop Luffy from running off, starting fights, or getting snatched by giant birds again with no trace for us to follow," Zoro reminded her.

While the ninja's grappled with this, the group moved further on until they ran into Ussop and Sanji.

"Oh, hey. Hey guys, we're over here!"

"Ussop-san. Come over here and get your snail," Sakura waved back. Curious, the cook and the sniper walked over, with a peculiar fish slung out between them and several other bags worth of oddities and supplies.

"Whoa! W—w—w—w—wait, so now we can call Luffy or Zoro if they ever bull-rush ahead or get lost again?" Ussop nearly fell over at the news.

"Well that aside, if the ninja's ever go scouting again, they can message us back about what kind of dangers are ahead. Great thinking, Sasuke," the cook complemented, while Sakura fixed his to one wrist. Meanwhile, while Nami looked back at Zoro, something was missing. Looking one as she made a face, Kakashi giggled at a certain token resting in his pocket.

'If Sanji saw that, he'd start a fight with Zoro. Better to be in—conspicuous. Maybe I'll slip it into Nami's purchases.'

"Uhh, Sanji?" Done, Sakura was pointing over at the souvenir across his shoulders; a massive blue fish sporting tusks, a flimsy rod from its forehead, and wide fins.

"Oh, it's called an Elephant Blue-fin Tuna fish," the cook explained. "I won it from another cook by the harbour in a culinary face-off. Some call it the gem of the sea. This is going to be the centre-piece of our send—off feast for the Grand Line." The cook promised.

"Yeah, and I got some awesome stuff too," Ussop declared, fiddling with a goggle—contraption over his bandana. "Hahahaha. Look at these. Cool right?"

"You didn't waste money on those, did you?" Nami asked; a sickeningly—sweet coo that left Ussop bleach-white.

"Uh—uh—uh—n—nada—ne'—NO! No Nami, I—I won them. There was a shooting contest with a bounty—hunter here called 'Daddy Masterson.' The Marines left him to keep some order here while they left to get Arlong. Since we don't have any bounties except for Gin, he wasn't interested and let me keep these after I won a shooting—contest with him."

The navigator and self—proclaimed treasurer slipped away with approval. The rest of the groups traded stories, all until-

"Hey! Hey there guys!" Luffy came running up the road.

"Luffy!" Nami shot out from the crowd, her basket of baby—den—den—mushi thrown in Kakashi's arms—––exactly when the Jonin went still…his student's doing the same.

"Luffy, ~I have a present for you~" Nami's call made the boy in her cross—hairs trip in a spin.

"A present. Is it meat? I'm coming!" Her captain barrelling down, Nami waited there while Sanji growled out how unfair life was for Luffy to gain such affections from Nami and not him. Zoro whacked the cook and reminded him why as Nami showed their captain the transponder snail and slid it over his wrist.

To any onlooker they could be taken as a couple; but Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi didn't care.

"Luffy. Where is Naruto?" Look to the side, Nami and her captain found Kakashi looming there, the air around him growing like a telltale storm.

"Huh? He's not with you? Did you find him after we met at the Execution stand?"

At Luffy's question, Kakashi dispelled his clone only to find it had been watching them but not found Naruto since he left.

"Something is wrong," Sasuke declared, pushing his load into Zoro's arms. The swordsman nearly dropped it, while Kakashi immediately sealed away the Elephant Blue-fin tuna fish.

"Sakura, Sasuke and I just felt a ripple. It happens when a ninja's chakra flares up, often under an intense fight. I think Naruto is caught somewhere and in danger right now," Kakashi explained to them. The crew shifting to a far more serious mind-set, while Luffy went rigid.

"No way!" he growled, one—foot stomping on the ground. "No more of my crew are gonna get in trouble with anyone unless I'm there. Everybody!"

No one moved at this reaction. Luffy was dead—serious, nearly equal to when he learned of Arlong's crimes to Nami and Ussop. "Zoro, don't come with us, you'll get lost. Split up, everyone; Ussop, take Sasuke, walk to Zoro to the Merry then get Gin and start looking! Nami, Sanji, Kakashi you guys go look now! Sakura, you come with me!"

Reaching out with one arm, the pinkette left her load behind while Luffy took off running. "Feel where Naruto mystery—power came from! Everyone, call on the snails when you find Naruto! Go!"

Within seconds, their captain disappeared around the corner; with Sakrua under one arm and the others left in shock.

'Did Luffy just take charge of something? And give good orders?' Nami's head was swimming.

'Wow. Never seen him act like this before," Zoro mused. 'Good thinking, captain. This way one ninja will be with us to follow where this chakra—flare—thing came from.'

"Come on Sasuke, let's get going," Ussop took Sasuke's hand and Zoro's with his other one and took off for the Merry.

Kakashi shook himself, gathered—up all the new acquisitions and looked over at Sanji and Nami. "Follow me."

At his order the man broke in a run, with the cook and navigator hot on his heels. The trio wove through the streets as Kakashi's finer attention and experience traced the final signs of Naruto's chakra—flare.

'That was almost like back on Tazuna's bridge. But it does feel like his chakra, not the Kyubi's. What could have left such an out—flare so intense? Often emotional distress or a single intense burst develops this kind of affect, to anyone under Kage—level anyways. Naruto…'

Fewer minutes than fingers on a hand passed by, and it was all too long for Kakashi's preference. Gradually, he led Nami and Sanji to a playground, looking left and right.

"Kakashi, where is he? Can you feel him at all?" Nami demanded, worried in her own right.

"No, but I do have other ways," he answered, turning one nose up to the air. "Hmmmm. He was certainly here, right in this spot. Something drew him further into the park….but…."

Turning to his right, the man was jogging slower, determined not to sway even a fraction from Naruto's scent. This continued all the way to an alley, one with cracks in the cobbled street and buildings, common as cobb-webs, lighter scars dancing with wilder patterns the further in you looked.

'Oh no,' Kakashi stopped there, while an orange blur went out beyond him.

"Naruto?"

Right there, inside the alleyway, Nami found the her missing Nakama on the ground. His entire body twitched at her call, looking up inch by inch. Crimson swelling with shades of blue brighter than she'd ever imagined sent another shock through Nami.

"N-Na…." the hoarse voice couldn't even talk; Nami shooting off her feet to Naruto side.

"What happened? How did you become—are you hurt?" Softly as she could muster, the girl pried Naruto's arms apart to look him over. After finding he hadn't any obvious wounds, she looked back towards him.

Now Naruto's eyes were wide. Behind her, Kakashi and Sanji were still there with faces defining worry and care.

"Bhwa-huha-hugu-AHHHH!" Nami almost rocked over with the force colliding to her. Bewildered, she caught her bearings again as Naruto's arms were wrapped around her middle in a grasp not even the strongest man alive could break. He buried his head to her chest, moving both arms more and more and more to try and press further into something; acting like she were the last sliver of life he could grasp from the hands of Death.

Confused, Nami took the obvious and hugged Naruto back. At her gesture, he achieved the impossible by crying harder than before. Nothing made sense to Nami, her own shifting causing Naruto to fight against it and hold tighter.

'WH…..what could have gone on here? He wasn't hurt but I never have seen anybody this distraught.'

As moments went by, she found that he grew less volatile the more she accepted him. So, the girl resigned herself and tucked his head beneath her chin, folding herself around to shield Naruto against whatever had caused his torment.

Kakashi looked on, even more lost than the others.

"Old man. What the hell is with him!" With those words, a single hand seized Kakashi by his jaw.

Turning him around, Kakashi let the cook back him into a wall while Sanji left his hand raised to handle things, not his feet.

"How much has that boy suffered? What could have caused Naruto to become this emotionally distraught?!"

Hidden from everyone inside his mind; Sanji's own memories were stirring. Of another blonde child spilling tears everywhere from behind an iron-mask; for them to build even stronger as….

'" _Stand back!" a girl bent aside iron—bars in her strength. "Listen! Don't every come back here! You'll definitely meet kind people someday!" A child ran across the battlefield, never turning to look or giving a sliver of thought for what was left back there.'_

"I know this kind of tears. What kind of life has Naruto had. Tell us this instant, now," Sanji hissed, determined not to let anything to hint at his past slip.

Kakashi stole a glance towards Naruto first to find Nami was standing now holding Naruto in her arms. Looking over at them, she glared at the pair.

"I'm stronger than I look. Let's find a place to get Naruto some food and a large glass of water. Then, we can ask him. Sanji, call the others, but give us some space until we find out why and what happened here."

Nodding, the cook dialed-up his new baby-den-den, "Buda-buda-buda….buda-buda-buda…buda-buda…CLICK."

"Hey, who's there? Can you all hear me?" Luffy's voice range from the snail's lips.

"Captain? Everybody, have you picked up?" A chorus of each voice in the Straw hat crew followed, clearly everyone testing theirs for the first time.

"I'm here too, using the big one," Zoro reported.

"Good," Sanji replied. "We found Naruto. He's alright and didn't get hurt. Kakashi and Nami got him right now; we'll meet you at the ship but take a long walk-about first. We don't want any bounty-hunters or the guys who started this to find their way to our ship."

Luffy fought back but Sanji and Sakura were firm. While this happened, Kakashi came forward to look down at his Genin.

"Naruto?" Rubbing the back of his head, the Sensei managed to coax him to look up towards him.

"S….sensei. Nobody…nobody glared…nobody…..hates…me….here…"

"I'm…not…al…..alone," he croaked out. Still, Kakashi didn't understand.

They walked out to a small café nearby, with Naruto down to hiccups. Sanji asking for a private room and one look from the owner spoke to how they were a parent themselves. Moments after they found themselves inside a booth with screens, where tea, a small plate of onigiri and a large mug of water were delivered.

Naruto sipped it down, slowly. The other three were patient, Kakashi especially focused on a way he could pry what happened to his student; 'Naruto often says what he thinks or feels, much more than Sasuke would. But I'm even more at a loss here than ever. Maybe…hhhh, interrogation won't work here with the other two around. I'll probe first then see what comes.'

"Naruto. Can you hear me?" The tone was solely business, causing Sanji to grab a smoke and Nami to edge closer to the boy.

"Uh….ye-yeah," the Genin croaked, lighter than in the alley.

"After you and Luffy ran off," Kakashi continued, slowly. "I made a shadow-clone to follow you in case something bad happened. But after stopping Luffy from climbing the execution stand, you ran off."

"Uh-huh," the boy answered.

"Did you find a fight at all? Or something dangerous?"

"No," Naruto replied, looking at the table, spent.

"Was there something at the park? People maybe?"

"Hhh—uhk," another hiccup came, Naruto dropping his head lower. Nami took that sign and slipped closer to him; surprised at how by a slight contact the boy shuffled much closer to her.

"Uhh…Naruto?"

"Yeah…S-Sanji-sen-sen-senpai?"

The cook narrowed his eyes, trying to stay calm. "Did something different happen? Something you, might have wanted for long time, but never told anyone about? Not even to us?"

Silence followed, while Naruto looked ready to cry again if he had any tears left, or his eyes hadn't been raw from the torrents that already passed.

"Naruto," his sensei this time came back in, thinking back to the last time he'd seen his student crying.

"Did someone glare at you? Or become angry like Sasuke and Sakrua were in Hamna Village?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no…sen—sensei," he answered, shaking now. "Nobody glared at me. Nobody whispered or said that I should die. Nobody forced other kids to stay away from me, and one person even me an...an apology."

While he spoke, it was Nami and Sanji's turns to shake; both recoiled at what Naruto described.

"Sensei I don't feel like that. How other people see me, like a germ or something horrible because of the Ky-Huh!" Naruto hands shot to his mouth, horrified at what he almost let slipped, panicking as he looked from Nami to Sanji; then back to his teacher, desperate.

Kakashi didn't move, acting more subtle. "Nobody….Naruto, you mean how others did treat you back in Konohagakure. You found that they aren't like that here?" the Jonin coaxed, the Sharingan—user less blind than before.

"Look at me," he coached the boy, leaning forward to occupy Naruto's sight. "You're saying that, you feel terrible, because people here were that nice to you?"

"Y-y-yes," he answered. Their nakama shooting looks from one ninja to the other, burning to interrupt but somehow unwilling to cut through and upset Naruto with demands.

"Sensei, not just here; everywhere. In Harm's village people were nice to me. Patty, Chef Zeff, Carne, all the cooks and Sanji—senpai said they wanted me to stay around, and were sad when we left. People in Nami's village said they should let other kids stay around me, they even thanked me. Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami and everyone in Nami no Kuni, all of them saw me as me, not something else from the Fox. I….."

He grew silent, the truth building up inside held at bay not with a mask or denial, but emotional exhaustion. "I've always wanted this. I never want to be alone and now I'm not. But why do I feel so bad, and I hurt so much?"

Nobody moved. Kakashi eased back slowly, understanding finally in his mind. Putting the situation together, his face travelled to Nami, then Sanji, and back to Naruto again.

"Naruto…..do you trust me?" The weight of two worlds could almost be heard there. Naruto shifting a little to be confused.

"Ah…..yes? I do sensei."

Kakashi took a breath and leaned backwards. "Nami, Sanji. You were both right not to ask the others to come here. But to put it simply, Naruto had an emotional breakdown from a lifetime with almost as much suffering as Sasuke has."

The cook's head jerked at this, the cigarette nearly falling from his mouth. Nami's jaw hung to the floor; growing pale she looked between both of the ninja's….while Kakashi continued.

"All because of the Kyubi. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

"SENSEI!" Naruto shot to his feet, standing on the table with an exclamation of shock and betrayal.

"Naruto," the Joinin replied, clamly. "Will…you…trust….me? Please," the plead was followed with a stare—down. Until Naruto swallowed back and collapsed; the outcry taking even more out from him.

'It's incredible after experiencing this much trauma, he's even still awake," the Hatake observed, then turned back to his explanation.

"Within the Elemental Nations, there are certain creatures know as the Biju; the Tailed Beasts. Giant animals defined by the number of tails that they have and their unfathomable power. An average Biju can level mountains, eradicate entire armies, and are large enough to swallow even Don Krieg's Dreadnaught in their jaws."

"There are Nine of them that have been recorded; some by other villages ours has close ties with. As I Jonin I know of such reports, such as from Sunagakure about the One-tailed Sand-Demon, Shukaku. Or Takigakure's struggles with the Seven-Tailed Horned-Beatle. Yet, the most power Tailed Beast in the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyubi, who attacked our village the day that Naruto was born."

More followed, Kakashi describing the damage and death-toll from that fateful day and the sacrifices to defeat the creature.

"After Lord Fourth, my sensei, overcame it, people were still left with grief and hatred towards the beast and anyone or anything thing that would remind them of it," he explained. "Sometimes in unreasonable or outright unacceptable ways."

Sanji himself nodded, while Nami was still confused. "What could this have to do with Naruto, though? I mean, he was a baby, just hours born. How could his life be linked to it at all?"

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto slid one hand over his stomach; dread and fear building up.

"Absolutely nothing, to any reasonable person," Kakashi answered. To which Naruto's eyes grew wide, totally lost. "But reason rarely has any place towards strong hatred, revulsion or anguish. So many people lost those they cared for, leaned on, and adored. But the object of their hatred was defeated, so thousands in our home wanted to find something else to channel their hatred towards. From regular civilians to even some shinobi I know, they all wanted to find an outlet for their emotions; towards anyone or anything linked to the Kyubi."

"And they landed on Naruto."

Taking one deep breath, Kakashi paused before committing to his gambit. "Naruto was born that same day, and rumors began spreading of how he was somehow a herald of the Demon Fox, or just a glance at him would invoke reminders of all the loss suffered from that day."

"People let that hatred build and spread, like an epidemic. Parents would ostracise Naruto, leaving him isolated and friendless. Some ninjas even from the clans did the same, encouraging younger children to reject Naruto or make him a total pariah. One incident even involved a group of students daring Naruto to run into a small battlefield near the village, where enemy ninjas almost killed him."

A fist slammed on the table, Sanji was trembling now, with rage, Nami not much better.

"That makes no sense at all, it's stupid and selfish!" Sanji's outcry was matched by Nami shooting to her feet, then glaring down at Kakashi. "What are you hiding?" She demanded. "I mean, that can't be the truth. Nobody is ever that blind or terrible when they're angry!"

"No?" Kakashi questioned her, calmly. "Would you say the same thing about Arlong and everyone who followed him?"

Nami almost swallowed her tongue, staggering at this low blow. But Kakashi wasn't finished.

"Their hatred towards humanity had to come from somewhere, Nami. And I doubt every human alive can claim to be as happy-go-lucky as Luffy. Someone hurt them so deeply, they decided all of humanity was to blame and reveled in that hatred so entirely, that you and your home suffered from it."

"If we were to find another fishman right here, today. Would you be able to look at them without memories of what Arlong, Chew, Kurobi, Hatchan and others did? Or would those memories come back and influence what you would expect or give to that Fishman?"

Nami had to swallow past a lump in her throat several times. Sanji wasn't happy with this tirade, but he did see the parallels.

"So, Naruto was hatred by everyone. Kid?"

"Uhhhh….yeah?" Naruto looked up at his tutor. A clouded tint was in Sanji own visible eye, and he was no longer smoking.

"What you talked about before. How nobody here wanted you to die. In a nutshell, everyone you knew growing up saw you as trash at best, or lashed out at worst?"

The orphan began curling into himself again, drawing up both legs in a ball; loading fresh sympathy and horror alike in both Nami and Sanji. "Y…yeah. A few people even threw me to the ground or grown-ups would kick at me. I did anything I could to be accepted by them. And when that didn't work, I'd pull pranks. Painting different houses, scaring people, or causing them to run around mad. At least they did look at me with something though. Because just being ignored or having everyone not recognize you….that was always worse."

"And…you still want to go back. And become this 'Hokage' in that place?" Sanji's question shook Nami, his tone a mix of the unfathomable and pure disbelief.

"Yes!" Naruto cried, somehow lighter with his goal back on-topic. "I mean, the Hokage are always respected by everybody, so if I became it and a great ninja, they'd have to treat me like I'm somebody."

"If I just ran away, I would be a coward. If I tried to actually hurt them, they'd have been right all along and I'd only prove it. Sure, it hurt now, but to become Hokage still is my dream!"

He was smiling now, not fiercely, but….contemplating. "And…..well. I never knew my Mom and Dad. The closet person to family I ever had was the Hokage. The Third one," Naruto's described, his honesty clear as sunny air.

"Jiji saw what happened to me, so he always gave me some attention after the villagers would hate me so much. He always said that the Hokage is like a father to the village, and that he would be a terrible one if he ignored even the smallest person who lived there."

"And there's Iruka—sensei, my teacher before Kakashi—sensei," Naruto continued, smiling now against his sadness-worn face. "Iruka—sensei, he saved my life when those ninjas nearly killed me. And he declared that I wasn't some monster, that I was Naruto of Konohagakure and someone he was proud of."

"If I just ran away or gave—up on that dream, then I'd let them both down. I can't do that, so I still want to get back home, to become the Hokage and change what everybody thinks of me!"

Now….as Naruto's story ended…nobody was moving. Sanji's eyes were large enough to see both through his hair, his jaw so low it barely linked to his mouth; the spent cigarette dead on the table. Kakashi wasn't too far behind, his right eye impossibly sported a glint of tearful pride, with a wet sensation in his headband over the left one.

Nami was the strongest, her hands now over her mouth and trembling. Looking back on her own past, Kakashi's parallels between her and Naruto, and this boy's reaction sparked an amalgamation of awe.

Taking one breath, she made a choice. Walking up to Naruto, who still stood up on his chair, the girl gently turned his face towards hers. The smile that greeted him was the broadest Naruto had ever seen.

"Then you really are impossible, Naruto. A person who will face a challenge everyone else would give up on, and succeed by will alone," grinning down she took a breath. "You went through all that, and now I'm willing to guess that you finally found kindness here but bottled it all up. All until it came crashing out like a tidal wave. Kind of like when I stabbed myself when Nojiko got hurt."

Wincing at her own memory, she missed Kakashi jerk as the final pieces for this mystery fell in-place. Nevertheless, what Nami did see was Naruto contemplate this and find understanding.

"Yeah. I guess that did happen. I mean, I'd always try not to think about how alone I was and used to say I never cried about it; but now right here I got weak and it came out."

"No," Sanji declared. Powerful enough to leave even Luffy trembling. "You aren't weak, kid, at all. To carry on through a life like that and still be hardworking, understanding and altruistic. Nobody but the strongest could ever do that."

"Sanji's right," Nami joined in. Naruto looked between them before she called to him. "Naruto. You've never had family before. Ever?"

"Yeah," he answered, simply. It was casual enough for Nami to feel another pang through her heart, and strength this decision more than ever.

"Then, I think we should change that."

"You already know that Nojiko and I are sisters, but honestly I think I've wanted to have a little brother too," she smiled at the orphan, who took their turn to be amazed. "I'm proud of you, and I like you, and you are the greatest person I've ever met. Just like how Zoro promised to help Sasuke, I think Sanji and I both want to help you achieve your dream. Your ambition to become Hokage. But…for now and forever. I'd like to be your older sister too. How does that sound?"

Naruto felt another lump in his throat. Somehow it wasn't like the torment's he'd felt earlier….but relief for a hole he'd grown so used to feeling it had become forgotten. 'What…family….big sister….she…wants me…..'

"You…..want me? N….nee-chan?" he asked, fearful. Nami understood though, pulling him into another hug, their 4th in the last hour. "Yes. I would love to be your nee-chan. And for you to come to me if you ever need help or feel lost; like a little brother would."

That did it. Naruto couldn't speak at all. He only replied by returning the embrace and holding it stronger every second.

Kakashi had to blink now, using a cloth to wipe the tears moving down his face. Sanji himself turned away, hiding still at his own past for his own reasons. 'Reiju….'

Nami and Naruto didn't move from that spot for a long while. Not until she noticed he fell asleep. After finishing their own orders, the group left with the navigator carrying her new little brother piggy—back. They moved through Loguetown easily as dusk began to fall. Until the Merry came in sight with most of the crew aboard.

"Hey, they're back!" Sakura announced, and everyone but Luffy running up to see. "I thought you said he wasn't hurt," Zoro interrogated them, holding a bokken while Sasuke had a matching one.

"He wasn't physically hurt," Nami explained. "Right now, Naruto's only exhausted. And where did you buy those!" Snapping at her accusations, Zoro and Sasuke both traded looks.

"There's a shop right there on the road that sells gear for a dojo," the Uchiha pointed off to a sign with a bowing figure in armour hanging off a pole. "They were selling these training—tools at a discount, so we bought a pair with what I saved—up working for Zeff. Zoro-sensei insisted that we start training."

Several bruising covering Sasuke testified to that truth. The boy was only stumbling around, avoiding too much weight on his left ankle or right thigh.

"Don Luffy ran off to find y'all after he got impatient. Talked about wantin' to see if Naruto was okay for h'mself," Gin reported. Looking over at the boy with concern. Nami herself sighed, about to ask someone to go find him, before remembering their new counter-measure.

"Luffy?" she asked into the baby-den-den-mushi. "Nami? What is it? Where are you with Naruto?" the captain asked back.

"I have him on my back, and he'd asleep. We're back at the ship. Come on here as fast as you can. There are a lot of things to share." After the snail clicked off, Nami took it to mean Luffy chose to just run right back without a second thought for anything.

"Kakashi."

"Hm?" the Jonin turned to look at her.

"I'm going to set Naruto down for a while, after everything today left him this exhausted. Tell them exactly what you shared with Sanji and me. Sakura, you should take watch tonight with Gin, give Naruto and I some space." Without explaining further, Nami walked towards the lady's cabin, closing the doors and removing Naruto's jacket. She slipped him into the bed and then moved over to her desk, building a list of what they'd go shopping for the next day while staying vigil over her new younger brother.

Back up one deck, Sanji had to force down a complaint over Naruto sharing a room with Nami and stay on the important matter. Luffy came running up a short time later and vaulted up to the deck.

"Hey, where are Nami and Naruto?" he demanded.

"They're in her bedroom and-" Luffy took off before Kakashi finished, bursting inside.

"Luffy! Kakashi has some important things to say," Nami berated him.

"That can wait, I have to see Naruto first," the rubber—man declared. Crossing over, he looked down and Naruto and let—out a breath. "If another of my nakama got hurt like you and Ussop did, or Naruto breathing that gas from bastard Krieg, I'd never forgive myself," he spoke. "I'm glad nobody hurt Naruto, but why are his eyes so red? And why is he sleeping?"

Nami looked from her captain to her family, and came to a decision. "I'll tell you Luffy, just sit down and don't go anywhere. It's about how Naruto did get hurt on the inside, not the outside."

While the uncomfortably serious rubber-man sat down and listened to Nami, Kakashi was telling the rest of the crew the same story he'd given Sanji and Nami, with the cook filling in some details and explanations.

"Sensei, that doesn't make sense," Sakura countered him. "Naruto was always smiling or trying to out-do Sasuke-kun at the Academy. I don't remember anyone treating him like that, and he'd run around laughing after setting-up a prank."

Sasuke himself was more neutral, while Zoro, Gin and Ussop picked-up a measure of the truth.

"Sakura, do you remember what I told you in Hamna village. About how some people might celebrate it if Naruto were to die?" The Jonin answered, to which the girl's denials stopped briefly. "Can you honestly say that you never saw Naruto held at arm's length by other people, or that others whispered about how he was a terrible menace? More than a few harmless pranks could warrant?"

Thinking back, through her remarkable memory, the girl actually did find one case; hiding behind her father's legs, she peeked out to see a boy in the centre of ring. People on the outside were glaring. Whispering, _'"Who would dare touch him?"….."Is the Hokage mad, the day he was born was-" "I know but he's still there, and now in the Academy. I might pull my child out if he's in the same building unsupervised." She didn't hear anything from her own parents as they moved off with her in-tow.'_

"Naruto has suffered, and always wore a mask by smiling. Or tried to distract himself from that pain. Today nobody here was anything like what he encountered in our village. So, with that dream fulfilled his repressed feelings came out in a bang, that each of us felt today," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke was quiet as well, thinking back to memories with his mother and brother more healthily than he had in years. One featured Naruto walking by with both hands in his pockets and a grumbling stomach…as alone as Kakashi described. The Uchiha thought back further, confused. "If Naruto felt that terrible, why didn't it show? Or how did he manage to always make a fool of himself instead of doing something else?'

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?" looking up the Uchiha felt like the Jonin was reading his mind.

"Naruto would always challenge you in the Academy? Even though he was outclassed nearly every time. Word got around in the village," Kakashi explained. "You always were at the centre of attention. You had everything that Naruto craved, even as others would ignore him at best, insult him the most often, or even hit and throw him out of their way."

The last comment brought a wave of guilt to Sakura, remembering how she did that to get around Naruto to Sasuke.

"I think that Naruto did that only because of how popular you were, and maybe if he won, then people would acknowledge him," the Jonin continued. "Even with Inari or on the day that were became a team, Naruto talked about how he's not a coward and wants to earn other people's admiration and respect. He refuses to allow anyone to dictate or direct how he should live his life or what he should be."

"That's probably why he didn't follow orders or instructions well, since across a lifetime he always pushed back against others who said he was an abomination. Or, that he should just die."

Zoro grew stiff at his, Ussop shaking while Gin was stone—faced. Sakura's hands flew to her mouth and Sanji remained calm, having heard it all already.

Sasuke remained stoic, yet contemplative. Hiding the itch in his mind of Itachi commanding him to live only to kill him, while Naruto rejected the hatred of the village and wanted to do things his way and nobody else's. Even a picture of them both crossing-paths by a river came up; _'Naruto looked away pouting while Sasuke did the same, refusing to give anything.'_

' _Another, more recent event, came up; a conversation between himself and Sakura: "Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he's so annoying, it's because he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father. No one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head." At her comments, Sasuke started glaring back; something behind her words shifting him in a bad way.'_

'" _If you don't have parents to tell you how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone." As Sakura finished, Sasuke himself spoke up.'_

'" _Alone. Isolated."_

" _Huh?" Sakura asked._

" _It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."'_

'Maybe I was wrong too. Naruto has been alone longer than I have. He and I….maybe we aren't so different as I thought. He's strong, that's for sure, and still wants to earn respect instead of becoming blinded by hatred, like I was when Kakashi and I spoke, or I endangered him against that Fish—man.'

Sakura herself was now on the ground, sharing Sasuke's thoughts while her guts were twisted into several knots.

"So, there you have it," Kakashi wrapped-up. "Naruto. Sasuke. Nami…even Gin losing his crew and Sanji starving to near death. A lot of us seem not to have the most blessed lives. Even I'll admit, there isn't anybody waiting for me back in our village, because everyone I ever cared for, is dead."

More casual about feelings and his past than he used to be, Kakashi looked across the fresh shock every had towards him.

"But we find ways to live beyond that, so long as it doesn't endanger others. This meltdown was a long time coming; Naruto even shared he started feeling it before we started working in the Baratie but just pushed it aside. Until today when it all broke apart."

"Nami, has decided to become an older sister for Naruto and I doubt he'd even had a more genuine smile before. She likely wants to watch over him tonight, hence the reason why he's inside the girl's cabin now."

"Well, he sure is brave. That's for sure," Ussop spoke up. "Going through a life like that without anybody to lean on, or any chance of things improving…I mean I did fool around a little bit like that on my own island to get some attention from the people after my Mom died, but that was nothing against the scale that he found."

"I see. Still, it also means we have a new responsibility," Sanji announced, more serious than he'd been towards Arlong's crew or cooking. "Naruto and Sasuke both have suffered in the past and have their own ambitions to strive for. And we're going to aid them in reaching those goals; I'm going to up Naruto's training and make sure he's ready to deal with anything people throw at him in his own village now. Kakashi, you have a problem with that?"

The cook met the grey-hound's eye, and neither disagreed. Gin himself stayed silent, unable to relate but still impressed with the story nonetheless. 'Do all ninja's like them have this sort of tragedies? Does Sakura have her own kind of suffering too?'

Zoro nodded, promising himself to keep a closer watch on his subordinates, as the first mate. Putting that aside, he called over to Sasuke to resume their training. Kakashi joined them with his own, pulling out the Saw-blade and giving some experimental swings, contemplating what to do with it.

Gin and Sakrua took care of the ship while Sanji went to prepare their dinner. By the time stars mapped out the sky, Sanji and Sakura were on the night shift after she traded with an exhausted and sore Sasuke.

'I don't think I'd be able to sleep at all now,' she thought, looking down to the water below. 'Kakashi—sensei was right, I only followed and crowd and maybe hurt Naruto more than others did. But Naruto himself never retaliated back to me. How much heart does he have?"

Thinking back even harder, more and more started sliding into place. "Naruto always runs right in, or likes shouting about what he wants to do. Even to an enemy. Does that come from how everybody ignored him, and he craved for some reaction or another?" From their time in the bell—test to Naruto's terrible entrance at Tazuna's bridge, Sakura's mind continued generating more possibilities; mixing confusion with guilt and horror in an unseen dark cloud overhead.

"Mopping around in guilt might not do anything or lead to more mistakes like I did in Hanma Village. What can I do to make it up to him?'

Elsewhere, out across Loguetown, another pirate crew were gathered for a scheme.

"It's true boss, I swear he ran right by me today," one brigand promised to his captain.

"Grr. This is some flashily news. I don't know how could that bastard have flashily—dropped in now of all times? Is fate smiling at me with this kind of opportunity?" another captain grinned maniacally.

"Well, now I can repay him as well, after all a woman's indignity can never be unanswered." As a slender, pale-skinned heart-throb commented, the rest of the men inside were shouting their approval, preparing to repay the man she spoke of with pervy-vengeance.

"Who would dare to lay a finger on the captain?" "Anyone who dishonours her needs to die." "I would do this job for free if she asked me to."

"Guhahahahahahahahaha! Well now, how then show we flashily plan for—"

Before an answer could be supplied, a new face immediately sat between both of the main partners.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Wanna drink, or join in on our party?" The red-nosed one questioned.

"No," an icy voice, laced with disgust, shot back. Pushing a pair of round glasses back to his face, the slick new arrival fixed each with an angry glare. "You are of course referring to Straw Hat Luffy. I desire revenge upon that-"

"Whaaaaaa!" in a flash, several body-parts flew over the room in a panicking twister.

"How and why in all the heck are you here? Or alive for that matter anyways?" Captain Buggy demanded, his legs shaking with fear.

 **End.**

 **[1]** **-Not a grammatic error; a child is speaking here and a little off her mark for the right words.**

 **[2]** **-Naruto and Hinata are the same age. Neji gained his seal when Hinata was three, and Hanabi born when she was five. From the Shippuden-ending childhood filler leading-up to Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Neji did have some time while his father was alive but Hanabi was nowhere to be see. It makes sense that the Hyug affair happened while Hinata was closer to 4 years old, and Naruto was the same age when they met in this flashback.**

 **Wow! That's a wrap, and get ready for the next one. I hope Naruto's reaction was gripping and intense to all the readers, and delivered through the build—up across the prior arcs. Get ready for the next one too; Garp will make his debut, I promise. And an old, fanatical enemy from Luffy's past is ready to even a score.**

Please Read and Review. I will never strop writing until this story is complete, but Reviews are my strongest motivation to complete chapters faster. 


	20. Chapter 20: The Gathering Storm

**Growth Through Chaos: Chapter 20: The Gathering Storm: Confrontations, Kidnapping, and GARP!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

 **Here is a Good Friday gift to anyone on , and something new to enjoy amidst the COVID-19 lockdown. I sincerely hope that everyone who reads this is healthy and safe, alongside their families and loved ones. Those who have fallen ill or lost someone they hold in their hearts, my thoughts are prayers are with you.**

 **Difficult times are ahead and I cannot make any predictions for when these measures will end. However, there is something crucial to remember:**

 **We have been through worse. The Spanish Influenza, the Zika-Virus, H1N1 Flu, the Polio Epidemic, the Asian Bird Flu, and West African Ebola. All are terrible conditions and all have happened inside the last 100 years, and people got through them. Our relatives did, we did, and we all will get through this with time. Measures like Lockdowns and criticism to which measures were taken or ignored are important in their own right, but complaining against them or ignoring the risks have proven to never bring relief. These times will pass, as we endure them with those we care for and the communities we are proud to be part of. Communities so strong, not even distance and isolation can separate them.**

 **Instead of looking to what we cannot do, or what others forbid and request that we not practice; focus on what we can do, and what we have gotten through in the past. These difficulties will depart, and until then find ways around our struggles instead of pushing against them, look to health of yourselves and those around you, and lean on those same people both near and a far when you have to.**

 **Good luck. And I hope this chapter will bring some entertainment and pleasure to any and all readers.**

 **P.S. The more people review, the faster I will crank out the next chapter, and more and more following it.**

Inside the girl's cabin of the Going Merry…

"And every person in his home agreed Naruto should be the outlet for their anger and grief. At best, growing up they saw him as trash or a monster even worse than Arlong. All because of the day he was born on. So today when nobody was that unkind here, it was all too much for my little brother to handle."

"Little brother." Luffy repeated, sitting on the floor beside an occupied bed. Nami looked over to the sleeping Naruto, a peaceful and adorable smile warming her heart.

"Yeah. Since he never had any family and we both suffered because of hatred spread out like a fire-storm, I asked him if he'd like to be my younger brother. That's why I have to watch over him tonight."

Looking between them both, Luffy scrunched up his face; "So Naruto didn't get beaten-up today, but he cried because others were just nice to him? Everybody left him alone? And it hurt too much to think about?"

Unbeknownst to Nami, her captain didn't listen to her reply; thinking back to some days he knew from a long time ago….

'" _I was scarred—AWWWHHAAAWWWHHAAAHHHH-Thought I was gonna die-!" At night, in the middle of a forest, he cried his eyes and face to pieces after getting rescued from Porchemy. His brother Ace was there, with someone else that Luffy refused to think about at all.'_

'" _RAWWW! Would you shut up?! You're not hurt that bad! So stop crying already! When are you gonna stop being a Baby?! Don't you wanna be a pirate!" After Ace complained, Luffy clamped shut faster than a snap; forcing with all he could not to do something and make Ace go back to not liking him.'_

' _Next, he bowed, thanking the other boys. "You…saved me." A fresh deluge came, Ace coming forwards but stopping.'_ In his mind, Luffy on reflex didn't think of who it was; The black top-hat, friendly attitude and funny manners from the other boy hurt far, far, far, far, too much.

'" _I was afraid." Inside the memory, this message creeped past Luffy's lips while everything in his body still hurt, "that you wouldn't be my friend." The other boy claimed dying was worse than telling, but Luffy knew somewhere deep that wasn't the truth.'_

'" _Why'd you want to be my friend? That's dumb. It's not like I've been nice to you. In fact, I've given you hell ever since we first met. It's been months why haven't you just given up?"'_

' _Thinking of what it be if he wasn't there, Luffy shouted back to Ace: "Well...cause-cause I-I got no one else to turn to! I can't go back to Fusha Village! And I don't like the mountain bandits either! I'd be all alone all the time if I didn't follow you. Getting beat-up hurt but…BUT BEING LONELY HURTS MORE!"'_

Back inside the present…'So…Naruto knows that. But all the time? He's twelve and he got lonely for each one year?...how…how did he smile or get strong? No Grandpa, no brother, no nobody…' Monkey D. Luffy felt any thoughts or feelings he had sucked down a black-hole. Anger wasn't his reaction, only thinking of how hard he cried when his brother rescued him and he would have someone around again.

"Luffy? Luffy?" Back outside the void-filled mind, Nami tried to capture his attention. "Hey, there's meat in here."

"Huh? Food? Nami, why'd you think about that at this time?"

"Blaaaa—aahhh…aaahhhhkk-!" a certain navigator fell back to her seat, knocked with a hook of dismay to her temple. Monkey D. Luffy had ignored FOOD.

"Actually, I'm kind feelin' hungry," looking up, he scurried up through the hatch, where sounds of Sanji complaining followed seconds later. Yet whereas she often grumbled, Nami shook with relief. 'How many bizarre events can happen inside of just one day?'

A minute passed before the Straw-Hat's captain dropped back inside the cabin, his arm filled with a ham while chewing through one drum-stick. Sanji came down right behind him holding a Vogue-covered platter.

The chef made right for Nami, not taking his gaze away from Naruto as he set the plate down, removing the Vogue to uncover roast pheasant in tangerine sauce and one salad. "Dinner-time is over-due Nami-swan, so I cooked this up while you and Luffy were talking."

One look at the plate and a dog might've been growling inside; Nami's face grew crimson at her stomach's complaint, mumbling off a thank-you then setting down to eat.

Sanji thought-up something else. "After all he's gone through, I doubt Naruto got any lunch yet, and skipping dinner won't do him any good. We should probably—"

"Touch him, and I will drown you." Sanji felt a few dozen knives on his throat, while Luffy almost choked on his mouthful. Glancing across the room, Nami's form resembled more a lioness than a woman.

Survival-instincts overcame Sanji. "I'll make him an extra-big breakfast tomorrow, then. But make sure he gets a huge lunch to go with it while you're out shopping together, Nami."

Satisfied, the girl nodded and went back to her meal. Luffy meanwhile stood up beside his ship's-cook. "Sanji. You remember what I ordered Zoro to do after he promised to train Sasuke?"

"Say the word, captain. Not even the command from any lady or even Zeff himself could stop my word to Naruto," Sanji replied. Looking over at each other, both idiots embodied fearsome mountains. Immovable where they stood.

"Take Naruto and teach him, not just about fighting but cooking, too," Luffy ordered his cook, ignoring the surprise from them. "If someone can make good food, it's impossible for anyone not to like them. Food can make anyone happy. What Naruto feels is worse than knives or spike-knuckles or a sword cut. All he had through being lonely was one dream, and it got him through that time with pain."

Sanji and Nami felt the deserts in their mouths, stirring over not solely Luffy's words, but how he spoke of them as old wounds. "Nobody is gonna give him that much hurt again, so we've gotta make him strong to keep that dream, and make sure everyone likes him, too. Right?"

Under Luffy's glare, Sanji snapped at-attention; his brisk nod pacifying the captain.

"Awesome! Glad we solved that!" His trade-mark smile back, Luffy turned back for the hatch. "Well, we got more adventures tomorrow; sleep good Nami."

Sanji stayed there staring before he shook his head. 'Okay, don't worry about your bi-polar captain right now.' Nami meanwhile had different thoughts: 'Luffy, do you know about that's like? Actually, what was your childhood like?'

The cook soon left after Nami finished her meal. Next the Navigator changed into a new set of pyjamas she'd bought that day, a green set with light pants and a button-up collar, then climbed in with her younger-brother.

Naruto shuffled about, reflexes unsure of this sensation; but slowly he pressed in closer, with one hand grasping Nami's arm.

Her lips trembling, the girl had to bite them to stop. Swallowing, she draped her free arm around him over the covers, a shield from anything and everything.

'Naruto…..you won't be alone again. And you'll always have another home on this ship. I promise that,' she silently pledged. Thinking back on the minor parallels between them, the navigator looked over at picture on the bedside table: one of herself and Nojiko with Bellemere.

Frowning, she though of her true mother the moment Arlong shot her…next the hatred her former 'crew' had given out to Humans…the reflections from those in Cocoyoshi village and herself…and now….

'" _What are you hiding? I mean, that can't be the truth; nobody is ever that blind or terrible when they're angry!" she demanded.'_

'" _No?" Kakashi questioned her, calmly. "Would you say the same thing about Arlong and everyone who followed him?".…..."If we were to find another fishman right here, today. Would you be able to look at them without memories of what Arlong, Chew, Kurobi, Hatchan and others did? Or would those memories come back and influence what you would expect or give to that Fishman?"'_

Her eyes travelling back to him, someone who personified the dangers of guilt-by-association, Nami's reflections alternating between him and Bellemere spun around her thoughts.

'Would you hate pirates like my friends? Or did you feel any doubt or worry like this after adopting Nojiko and me? I hope…I hope I can give Naruto the important things just like you did with us, Bellemere.'

Dusk evolved into night, leaving most of the crew asleep; the men finally used to Luffy's snoring in their cabin. Up on-deck, Sakura looked out over to the twin moons in the distance: one skywards, whole and steady, the other in the sea a plagued reflection with ripples equal to those in her mind.

Behind her, one man's eyes were fixed on his crewmate, chewing on his lips to think over the matter on his mind. A grunt echoed over the deck, ignored by Sakura while she continued starring off; curious.

'Naruto. Is that why you kept trying to get a date with me? Or why you called Inari a coward?' Silently, she thought back over the explanations her sensei gave to the crew about Naruto. 'Whenever I do think back about it, he really did suffer. Sasuke-kun definitely suffered worse, he knew his family for so long and found all of them dead. That must leave a deeper wound, but….maybe they are the same; quality and quantity. Naruto got mistreated more often, while Sasuke-kun had a singular terrible event.'

'What kinda teammate have I been, and why didn't somebody tell me? I'd definitely have treated them both so much better.'

"Ya' mind looks little better than'a hurricane, Sakura." Beside her Gin's raspy tone drew the kunoichi's attention. The man leaned on the railing, arms folded over it and staring.

"Ummm…..well….after we heard about both Sasuke-kun and Naruto this week. I'm surprised they didn't say something about it earlier. Naruto was also shouting his mind for as long as I've known him, and the Uchiha-massacre wouldn't be something people could stay quiet about."

"Hmmm. Yeah, those ki-…" a baritone-deep breath echoed in the night, signalled the growing-headache for Gin. "There no way anyone can call the two o'them "boys" a'tall. They've experienced darker sides t' life than most. But…"

Looking over at her, the pirate swallowed back to brace himself. "What about you, little lady? 'tween you and Kakashi, do all of th' ninja have tragedy in their lives like Naruto & Sasuke do?"

Sakura looked up in surprise, thinking back to her own teacher, and some words from him.

'" _You are the only person between the Genin of this team, who has had any support or stability in their lives. Naruto and Sasuke have both suffered, but their goals and ambitions prevented them from falling into despair and anger. Now. Those goals have been ripped away." Kakashi spoke to her'_

'The only person…did he include….'

"Um. I'm not sure," she replied, Gin making a face at this. "I mean about Kakashi-sensei," she amended. "He never talks about himself very much at all, so I don't know. But I haven't had anything like what they've suffer from, no."

Strangely, to her, Sakura shivered in the night, something crawling in her the girl worked hard to ignore.

"I always had family there, sometimes they were annoying but now I just wish I could see my parents again. I've never suffered like what Sasuke-kun and Naruto, or Miss. Nami and Sanji have at all. Or even you after meeting Hawk-eyes."

Looking down on the deck, the same sensation crept further. Sakura shook her legs and arms, rubbing the latter too. Until Gin surprised her.

"Ah see. Guess I'm actu'ly glad t' hear 'bout it."

"Huh?" Looking up a question expelled through her green eyes, one the outlook picked-up on.

"'tween all tha' we've found so far, a person who ain't got that kinda trauma in their back pocket is a blessin'. All o' us 're misfits in one way or more, and we all know dangers are lurkin' out there. Goin' forward, I honestl' think there migh'be more tragedy headin' for us, drawin' th' past to come back an' bit us in th' butt."

0….0

"Vice-Admiral, sir! We will reach Loguetown by the day after next, sir."

"Hmmm." On the deck of his warship, a certain wreaking-ball bull-dog leered out ahead, grinning. "Luffy, you're not getting' out from my watch this time, kiddo. Beating-up pirates is the most fun the world. Now that it's clear in your head, I'll drag you and every miscreant you've mixed into a crew straight to Headquarters and start training the lot for life in the Navy."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing loud as a canon, the sound sailed over the water…somehow reaching the Going Merry several kilometers away where the echoes touched the sleeping Monkey D. Luffy; shuddering right through him and—

"Pistol!" CREEEAKKKK!

"Wha' th' hell is that!" Gin shouted, waking up most of the crew to the fresh hole in the middle of their deck.

"Huh? What? What's this mystery-feeling!" After complaints, indifference and a few bonks-to-the-head, the Straw Hats wrote-off their Captain's move as from a nightmare. Getting back to sleep, Monkey D. Luffy kept tossing left and right.

Nothing more happened that night. Dawn announced a fresh day, and everyone got up early. Sanji, Kakashi, Sasuke and Zoro left Ussop and a snoring Luffy behind, one to get breakfast ready and three for training while the night-sift took a slight nap.

When sunlight basked the harbour, it found Sasuke kneeling over holding his own bokken, with Zoro and Kakashi were sparring with their own blades.

The jagged edge scythed overhead, parried with the spine of Zoro's own blade as he dashed into the slash. Kakashi didn't wish a beat, bending his knees to evade the cross-slash, then spin around to whip the Saw Blade over head. Zoro blocked this, both men locked together briefly as the bounty-hunter pressed in on Kakashi's grip.

Deadlocked, the Jonin realized this was taking more out from him than Zoro, from his larger, heavier weapon. Twisting it, he tried to trap the other sword between the teeth and disarm Zoro. It failed as Zoro altered his own grip, then pressed in harder with his own strikes. None of them phased Kakashi, even without his Sharingan, evading most while blocking the last with one hand on his sword.

Pressing in again, the pair eventually backed-off together and recovered their guards.

'This weapon isn't bad, but I'm barely able to use it with one-hand now, unlike when we started. Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was similar, but how much strength-training did he need to master that weapon first?' Kakashi leveled the saw-blade into an angle, his wrists groaning in strain at the near-4-meter long weapon.

Zoro meanwhile was more measured than normal. 'Distance isn't on my side with a blade that long. Alright, let's try-'

Kakashi moved first, a diagonal-slash Zoro moved to block—and nothing! Kakashi vanished from Zoro's sight. Dropping low, the same weapon cut sideways from behind him, the first-mate rolling under it then skidding back to his feet.

"Well, done. You picked-up on my shunshin-attack," Kakashi praised, his posture pausing as Zoro returned a grin. The two men circled around one another: Zoro stalwart and strong; equal to Kakashi in solely swordsmanship as the Jonin's evasive habits kept building momentum for his weapon.

Moving all around the deck, Sasuke watched in envy at just how intense the pair were. The scale of intensity was too risky for any novice or intermediate swordsman to partake in; too unskilled to prevent missing limbs, heads or impalement. Yet Zoro's background and Kakashi's experience balanced-out for them.

They re-engaged, the first-mate facing Kakashi's flurry of strikes, parrying each with equal speed and less movement. The Jonin locked their blades, pressing the weight behind his over Zoro's smaller weapon. Planting his feet, Zoro mustered his strength and threw his weapon high before shooting for Kakashi's throat. A clang rang-out, the strike parried as Kakashi drew his hands in; balancing the pole of the saw-blade upright, it's 2nd saw-tooth intercepted the cut.

Turning it over again, Zoro drew back, his shoulders turning to drive another slash overhead at a different angle.

"Wa-Hoo! Yeah! Go Zoro, beat him, beat him!" Luffy rocked in his heels, cheering at the show.

"Come on Kakashi, he's only got one to use! I have chores on the line betting on you!" Ussop joined in.

Further parries, strikes, a thrust and more ensued; Zoro limited to classic moves without his extra two weapons against Kakashi's more excessive movements.

"Oi! The meal's on the table!" Sanji's call ended their spar, neither man cut anywhere yet Zoro was panting in fatigue and excitement while Kakashi's wrists were raw. Until one hand landed on each man's head. "Food!" Luffy catapulted over them, using both warriors as a two-part vault. Ussop scurried after him while Zoro shrugged it off.

"Alright, first thing Kakashi," the swordsman declared, "whether Naruto wakes-up soon or not we're buying those extra swords I need right after breakfast. And Sasuke here is coming with me," the first-man declared.

"Oh, that goes with saying," the other man cocked his head, eye closed in his own smile. "Hopefully, I can find somewhere with replacement kunai and shuriken as well; my cute little Genin and I are getting low as well."

"Cute? Hh," Zoro chuckled, dropping one hand over his own discipline. "Sounds about right with these kids." Sasuke grumbled but nevertheless did not try and shrug-off the hand ruffling his hair.

The smell also coaxed Gin and Sakura back to their feet. While others moved towards the kitchen, Kakashi braved the door to the girl's cabin.

Easing the trap door silently as he could, nobody inside heard or a saw a thing. One form was still inside the bed, while Nami sat in her desk still in pyjamas and crossing one quill over a sheet fixed in-place. While he spied, Nami kept stealing glances at the bed.

The navigator looked over at the window, the ceiling and finally back to her work. 'Things suddenly got quiet up there. Maybe I should—'

"Yo."

"AHHH!" The chair fell back over itself while Nami spun about at the voice right in her ear. Closing her arms across her chest, reflex to some invader inside her room, she looked at who was there. And promptly tried to slap him.

"Huh? Yaaww—AAAHHHHH!" A yawn joined Naruto as he sat up to stretch. Scratching his head with both eyes still closed, the boy tried to fight-off the grip of sleep.

"Good morning, otouto." Everything stopped at that, the sound lending a click to his memories of someone else saying the same thing on day ago.

Shooting both eyes open, Naruto found both Nami and Kakashi right in the centre of the room; her with a smile as she watched everything yesterday came back to him, tracing it on his face. Naruto's mouth fell open, before she closed it with a tap on his chin and smiled down to the boy.

"Listen. I meant what I said yesterday. If you ever feel like you did back then another time, or if anything or anyone bothers you. Come straight to me, okay?"

Azure eyes of wonder never left her own warm brown ones. Naruto himself started shifting. "Uh….nee-chan." Smiling up at her, he kept twitching both arms. "Can I…can I hug you again?"

A moment later, Nami gave her own embrace. "That is something you never have to ask for."

He relished this for several moments, the warmth beating back a further wave of regret. 'This….this is really a hug?...Nobody but Old Man Hokage ever gave me one….Ji-ji…I really want you to meet Nami-nee-chan one day when we get back home.'

Smiling at his feelings now, Naruto looked over to find Kakashi. "Sensei. Did…did you tell everyone in our crew about me last night?"

"Almost," Nami answered instead. Letting go for a bit, she steeped back to face both the shinobi. "Kakashi told most of them but Luffy came straight in here without waiting. He wanted to see you himself, so I told him everything. He even ordered Sanji to help you train for fighting and cooking lessons twice as much now."

"After that he walked out and asked to know the moment you woke up."

With a swallow, Naruto slumped over. "So…what do Sasuke and Sakura think of me. Or Zoro and everybody?"

Kakashi remained neutral, then made a gesture for the doorway. "All of them were extremely understanding, Naruto. They admire you now more than before. Why not come upstairs and ask them?"

"Breakfast is ready, and Nami herself especially wants to take you on a shopping trip. Let's give her time to change or get a bath. Oh, and do some training in the meantime," he winked down to his student.

Naruto nearly tripped over his own feet following Kakashi to the door. Back up on deck, something delicious hung in the air while Gin and Luffy were both looking outside.

"Don." Luffy looked over at Gin, then followed his nod towards Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Uh…yeah, captain?" Walking over, one idiot was staring right into another; Luffy's face was passive, eerie, unsettling.

'Would I be like him if I didn't get Ace for a brother?' the Straw Hat pondered. He didn't move, until a familiar grin broke out and he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"If anybody glares at you again, just come and get me. Nobody will do that to my friends, and you will always be one to me no matter what. Afterall, your mystery-powers are too great and you are too much fun to leave behind at all. SHhshishishishishishishishi!"

Naruto was smiling now…yet it was raw, true and real for the first time in a long time. He didn't say anything, only smiling as it wore deeper and deeper into his face.

"Kid," Gin captured his attention next, looking down with respect to his young crewmate. "You're strong'r than anyone around, ya hear? Never le' anybody say differ'nt or doubt that about y'self. Men are defined by their convictions, not the ease they had through a challenge. I'm a proud man t' say we're on th' same crew, and y' saved m'life too."

Smiling over as he clamped on hand on Naruto's shoulder, someone else came over to share the same news.

"Naruto." A certain Uchiha announced himself, staring directly to his rival.

Facing him square-on, the Uzumaki didn't dare to speak while his teammate searched him deep enough to invoke discomfort.

"Look, uh...Sasuke I—"

"You really are strong, aren't you?" he finally said. It was the last thing Naruto expected, and the one thing to leave him utterly lost for words.

'S…..Sasuke…you see me…strong?'

"Naruto. The man who…" the fellow-Genin had to swallow for a moment. "The murderer who destroyed my clan. He told me that I should hate him, and let that hate dictate everything I did."

"I followed that without hesitating; and I think you know how long." Tossing throughout the night, Sasuke recalled how Naruto caught one thing in him during their one-sided spars.

"Now I think….you would look directly at the hatred in my eyes, and knew what it was since others gave the same at you."

"I…..." another swallow came, not for Sasuke's throat; but his pride. Discipline won-out and the Uchiha-Genin drew himself square-up to his fellow ninja.

"You were strong enough to throw aside everyone's words and become yourself. I bent over for what another person said I should be, and his instructions led me to my worst mistakes. That proves how you accomplished something I…maybe I wouldn't be able to. You are strong, and I…am….sorry."

Looking down, the 12-year-old slunk away, leaving Naruto behind him flabbergasted.

"N-N-N-Naruto?" Looking to his right, said-Genin's tunnel-vision cleared to find Sakura beside him now; holding her arm and shifting while her long pink hair covered both eyes. Confused, Naruto started to move towards her, until the girl faced him instead, her face a picture of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry."

"I…"she had to swallow to recall how to speak of what she felt. "I used to see how other people treated you, but didn't think at all about it. And then I followed the crowd and did nothing, or I added to how much you were hurting more than anybody had any right to; not only here but also back in Hanma village, or whenever you wanted to have company, and all in our time at the Academy. I'm so, so, so, sorry."

More apologizes followed, Naruto losing track of how many times she gave him. Until he caught a grip on his own feelings.

"Hey. Hey, Sakura-chan!" The girl stopped, only to shake at a smile and thumbs-up Naruto gave at her.

"Hey, it's all okay now. I mean, nothing like that happened in a long time and right now we have been friends. Let's look to that and tomorrow, not what happened before. Ya know!"

"Guha-hahahahahaha!" A rubber-arm roped around each Genin, pulling them in close with Luffy. "That's right. The past doesn't matter, that's just who somebody was. It's not who they are right here and right now, so don't think about it and go find a new adventure! That's what all of us will do together, right?"

"Right, captain Luffy!" Naruto nodded up at him, while Sakura looked from one over to the other, and broke out in her own grin.

"Well-spoken Captain," Zoro announced, coming up with Ussop beside him. The sniper walked over at Naruto and grinned to him. "Man, none of us care about anything else but you and what you see about yourself. Those are the qualities that define men, Naruto, and don't ever forget that! To all of us you are our big, orange, lovable goof-ball, and our home is right here on this ship. Right?"

"Yeah!" Jumping for the sky, pure elation and joy were coursing through Naruto; deeper and more true than ever since the shackles of his repression and desperation were snapped and flushed away. Bonds were building between him and the Straw Hat pirate crew, forgetting anything that would upset them.

Still, Kakashi was looking on, hiding something else in the back-pocket of his mind. 'Telling them about the Eight Sign Tetragram Seal and his burden might be too complicated. And, by all the laws that matter, that is Naruto's place to tell, not mine. I should give him a few days to enjoy all of this before broaching that subject, though.'

"Alright, come and eat, everyone," Nami called over, now in a patterned blue tank-top with a heart-shape in the centre and navy booty-shorts. "Once you're done, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Gin can go find the weapons they need. I'm taking Naruto shopping for the whole day, brother and sister only. Got it! Sanji, Ussop and Gin can stay with the ship."

"And what gives you the right to dictate orders like that," Zoro glowered at her, moving right into Nami's face.

"Hey back off, Directionsless," Sanji shot back. "If that's what Nami wants then don't bother her."

"See yay!"

"What!?"  
Luffy waved behind him while running off from the ship again, gone before anyone could react. Nami had some presence of mind to try her new fall-back.

"buda—buda—buda—buda—buda…buda—buda—CLICK. Hey what's up?" the den-den-mushi on her wrist replied with Luffy's attitude.

"Luffy, where are you running-off too at the drop of a dime?" Nami demanded.

"I wanna explore again and Naruto's feeling fine. Zoro's first-mate and you and Old Man Kakashi can handling anything. Why stick around, there wasn't any food left."

Sanji went pale at this, shooting into the kitchen.

"GREEDY PIG!" His roar led the whole boat to jump from the water, shaking with every syllable. "That Uncouth, rubber-bastard! That was meant to be for everyone, not just your selfish stomach!"

Nami sighed before glancing over to Zoro. "Usually the captain should direct others, I know that. Luffy himself even proved he can do it when things are going bad, to our immeasurable surprise. But right here, do I need any further explanation?"

"No, not at all." 8/10th's of everyone answered. Zoro was embarrassed to speak; 'You know something's wrong with this world when I wind-up acting like an idiot.'

After Sanji quickly revised their meals, he washed up the dishes while everyone else sat inside the dinning room.

"I've got the cook-up that Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna, so staying with the ship isn't a problem, Nami-swan. Actually, after what just happen, Luffy running off instead of stealing more whenever I'm not looking is not a bad situation."

"I'll go lookin' for'em." Ussop volunteered.

Consent echoed through the room, with the others finishing up and then scattering out for their errands; Naruto especially grinning as Nami and him walked off hand-in-hand.

Ten minutes later and Nami was at her worst inside another clothing shop. "But Nami-nee-chan, I like this and it looks so cool!" Naruto struck a pose, decked-out with a neon-orange trench-coat; his older sister not even sparing a look.

"Orange does not match anything but black, and that is an abomination to all the rules of style. If you wear that, I will ban Sanji from any training or cooking-lessons for one day." Like a whimpering puppy, Naruto slunk over to put it back while Nami wisely did not look towards him. 'I don't think I could deny any puppy-dog eyes right now, and his cute-whiskers will make it even worse.'

Back to her job, a found a bright-blue t-shirt with swirling waves and a V-neck collar. "Ah, this would be adorable, and we'd match!" She added it to the basket taken from the door; already overflowing with her choices.

The next half-hour passed with Naruto forced to try on one outfit after another; answering Nami's proclamations with wonder and questions.

"But you said I look great in this. Why can't I have those green pants with this orange shirt?" holding them up side-by-side, Nami had to sooth her headache with one hand on her brow. 'This, might be the single greatest challenge of my life.'

More and more followed, before she dragged him out of the store without buying anything. Giving the same lecture Sakura and Sasuke were forced with, Naruto didn't' get the point and only kept talking.

"If we finish up faster, that means more time for sailing, cooking and training. Or you can draw more maps, nee-chan. Let's go back and get those then, find somewhere with Ramen!"

"Never," Nami dead-panned him, still leading the boy by his hand. "How about this, would you just get a plain package of cup ramen, or take the time to find the best Ramen restaurant around, then spend the money there?"

The knucklehead thought this over, while Nami herself saw her favourite 4-letter word. "OOOOO-SALE!" With stars dancing in her eyes, the girl took off in a sprint; an airborne Naruto dangling in her wake.

Inside, Nami began browsing all the options; still the impossible happened as she was looking for somebody else and not herself. "Hmmm…okay but we can do better…AHHH, perfect!...Never, I'll let you wear plaid before that….Ah-ha, this might match your headband!...No, no, no, no….. Ahh….that is a good pick, little brother, you are learning." With the last sentence Nami was beaming, to a black collared t-shirt with orange-shade cargo-pants Naruto was holding up. Nami let him try them on and after finding the right size, bought them on the spot.

Naruto could barely measure how happy he was, not only under Nami's attention but for the common-kindness of other people all around them. After letting out his emotions, the boy could smile back at other people, so long as he didn't stay too long else his heart still felt a pang.

Nami noticed this and kept him moving. He even felt happy helping her making different choices, but disagreed with the more risqué options; 'It feels weird having my sister wear those. I don't know why, but I don't like it.'

Soon they left the store with several different bags each; Naruto even making extra clones to help carry them. Driving Nami's musical laughter to fill their smiles.

"Naruto, I love how much of a big help you are," Nami praised him, leaving her brother a fresh shade of red. "Huh….uh….uh….thank you, nee-chan," he replied, quietly, ruffling his own crown at the attention.

"Now if we could only-ah!" Nami saw a furniture store hosting its own sale. Looking between it and the Naruto, she grinned. Soon the pair were lounging on various couches throughout the store, Nami wanting to get a wider one for the Going Merry since their crew hand doubled in size from the time Merry and Kaya had given her to them.

Naruto even started bouncing on one, that Nami put a gentle stop to. "Naruto, something like that might break it in half; and we couldn't use it at all. Never do that again, especially to someone else's."

At her scolding, Naruto hung his head. "Now don't hide like that," Nami coaxed him. "If someone does the wrong thing, they should look right up towards it. Alright?"

Passing on Bellemere's own lesson to her, Nami made sure Naruto understood then whispered to his ear. "Just make sure to point other people away from it. If nobody notices, then nobody cares."

Soon the pair were giggling together and went back to their shopping day.

0…...0

Separately across the city, Zoro's group had their own excitement.

"Ah, this place looks promising." The First-mate, Cabin-Genin, Jonin stood together by a weapon's-shop; midday was ready to break after the three hours they spent looking for weapons.

"I hope so, Zoro-sensei. Especially for their quali. We would have problems right now if sensei didn't have a second sharp eye." Sasuke's comment left Sakura to swallow back her shame as a near-mistake crept-up on her.

Yet, one member came to his student's rescue. "Ahhhh, you really shouldn't beat yourself up, Sakura. Only ninjas who have needed to restock their equipment outside of a village often know what to look for in a good kunai. That shop you found earlier were swindlers, but useless choices and mistakes are all a part of learning."

Smiling towards her, Kakashi's face fell at how Sakura dropped over herself; curling into a ball…of shame.

"Man, you really need to work on your words, Jonin," Zoro muttered. Looking from them up to the crossing-blades of the sign, he and Sasuke were both eager to get inside. "Plus, you at least decided to keep that Saw-Blade in the end. Sasuke and I are over-due for our own new swords."

"Without Nami around, we should be able to get exactly the right stuff without her complaints. And maybe this guy'll have some kunai and shuriken for you four."

"Oh, no, no, no you don't!" Sakura somehow got in-front of them, blocking the doorway so fast Kakashi wouldn't sworn she was nearly good enough as Might Guy. 'Does that kind of speed come from motivation then, and not training?' he pondered.

"I get the privilege to screen anything that you buy. These two swords are going to cost enough as it is, and we have a whole lot more to get. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun can choose whatever they want, but you don't."

"Oh yeah, why do I have a limit like that and my own student doesn't?" Zoro shot back at her.

"That's because you want two of them and that'll be double the price." While the pair continued bantering, Kakashi and Sasuke walked around them right into the shop.

Inside, their paces slowed to a crawl at all the weapons inside up on the walls, and even sets of armor going with them. Kakashi especially felt a wave of relief. 'Naginata's, Kusarigama, even Odachi and whip-chains. I even see several other blades with different styles than before? No-wait, that's a Scimitar," the Jonin recognized; pulling out a certain book from his pouch he flipped the pages and found his recognition accurate.

'It's a good thing Sakura bought two of these yesterday, as well.'

"Huh? Oh, why hello there, fresh customers. Take a look around, choose anything you'd like, or perhaps you'd want something particular?" A red-nosed man with wings of black hair to frame his face stood up, rubbing his hands eagerly.

"We're looking for swords, two for my sensei and one for myself," Sasuke announced. "We also need three separate tonfa's, one in a matching set. Plus, do you have any kunai, shuriken or nin…..uh, steel wire?"

Kakashi held a groan in the back of his throat. 'Maybe Sasuke should learn from Nami about subtle-shopping and not be so up-front and obvious. At least he didn't call it 'ninja-wire' again. In the last place that flew right over the merchant's head.'

"Absolutely," a greedy haze came over the salesman. "We have a fine collection here: rapiers, broadswords, jian, cutlasses, falchions, single-edge, double-edge, even rare hook-swords. Tonfa's are a less-than-common weapon, but this is the only shop in town where you might find any these days. Do you have any figures for the price-range the two you wish to have?"

"I want a katana. It's my sword-master's weapon so—" A long shadow grew between them, joined with a slamming-clap!

The shopkeeper jumped backwards into the wall. Zoro had slammed his own sword on the table, glaring right at Sasuke. "No. You aren't going to follow my way, kid."

Surprised, Sasuke looked up at the swordsman. "Why, Zoro-sensei? You use that weapon so it'll be the best one to practice under your watch. I might even train my eyesight to copy your—"

"NEVER!" The shade of a demon pulsed from Zoro, even pulling at Kakashi's patience. The Jonin watched carefully, ready to interject but…

"You aren't just going to take that easy way. It'll make you weak and that looks bad on me." the swordsman explained, looking only at Sasuke. "I invented sentoryu because it was a manifestation of my own experience. An extension of myself. If you just try to follow my every step to propel yourself forward, that's not real skill or any strength to be proud of."

"Choose your own weapon. I found what suited me, and you're gonna have it just the same." As his decision was given a voice, Zoro relaxed and eased off from the ninja-prodigy.

"Try out all the different swords here. You can still learn different moves from me, but carry a blend of your own flare within them to grow as a swordsman. That is the path towards building your own power, and the personal strength to fall on when you face true challenges and dangers beyond your own level. The first step, is to choose your own weapon, not have it chosen for you."

…Kakashi relaxed at Zoro's words. While Sasuke felt lost at how forcefully a door he often used was shut. Still, this was the one man he refused to argue with and turned back to the desk.

"I…I'd like to look through your stock. Then decide on something."

No reply came. It was only then how much every one of the Straw Hats noticed the shopkeeper staring directly at Zoro's sword, still flat on the table.

"S-S-s…s-say now. H-How by chance did you come by that sword? Are you here to trade it in for another one? I'd give you 100,000 for it."

"Hm?" Zoro looked down, then drew back his white-sheathed weapon; a casual but immoveable look grew on his face.

"Not for sale, and we have enough money."

"Wait, that's not true!" Sakura came in, her arms shooting out at each man to stall the offer. "We…could always use some extra, if you are willing for it. For the right price."

"Oh, w—w—w—well then, c—c—c—c—can I take a look at it a second?"

That answer got Kakashi interested. Looking between the weapon and the salesman, he caught on.

"No." Zoro slid the blade back into his belt with his refusal. "Not for sale, and my word surpasses hers. Now, do you mind if I take a few blades off there places for a closer look? I need two of them."

"Now, now, now, now, now, now, hold on. What if I raised it to 300,000; or gave several swords in trade for this old one. What do you say?"

"Old one? You mean the Wado Ichimonji?" At that one name, the man went pale as the moon, before searing red to glare at who spoke: Kakashi.

"Wait...wait a second?" Sakura flipped through her own sword handbook before landing on a certain page. "Oh, here it is? Wado Ichimonji. Forged by the blacksmith Shimotsuki Kozaburo. One of the 12 O Wazamono swords of renown. Hailing form the country of Wano. Worth: at least 10,000,000 bellies! You swindler!"

At the accusation, the man slammed his fist on the table. "Well that's called business, and I'm perfectly entitled to it. Besides, if that's the standard price then I still need to make a profit on it so don't even think of starting there. In fact, I might be doing you a favor since all the rouges in town at the moment might target this blade and give you too much trouble."

Sakura thought this over, all until a fist slammed over her head. Moaning as she rubbed her crown, the girl looked up to find the shop keeper with the point of a sword to his neck.

"Do you have a name?"

"Uh…uh..Ip…" As he had to swallow, Zoro eased off enough to give him the space without stabbing his own throat.

"What is…AH!" A woman came around the corner near the back wall, then came bounding for Zoro.

"No! No, Ipponume." The salesman, inexplicably, was now completely calm. Look back along the edge of the blade, he met Zoro with a surprising amount of spirit.

"My name is Ipponmatsu. And I am sorry. If the blade is yours and you truly wish to keep it this badly, I won't press the matter further."

Zoro did not move, holding the tension in the room a while longer. All until a tap on his blade sent it to the open air, and a vice locked over his wrist. "I believe that is enough," Kakashi lent more pressure to his hold, enough for Zorro to wince but still not release his own sword.

"Now that the matter is settled. We have business to complete. Why not look around at different katana that fit your preference, Zoro? Sakura can look over the cheaper merchandise, or wait here to select her own weapons, while Sasuke and I stay with Ipponmatsu-san."

After he let them go, Zoro re-sheathed Wado then flexed his hand. After an apology to Sakura, he leisurely walked over to a set of blades hung from a wall stand.

"Ah, you don't need to worry," Ipponmatsu assured them, standing more at ease than before. "My shop often has all kinds of rouges: pirates, bounty-hunters, big-shot Marines, you name it. Business here slowed down after Captain Smoker drove all them away, but since he left I've had a spike in sales. I suppose greed just got the better of me."

"Anyways, the cheapest stuff I have are in those barrels there," he pointed over to the vessels, with neatly-spaced arrangements of different sub-par weapons. "All of them have dull edges, but they're the best price if you want to keep the cost low. Ipponume? I'll buy you some extra bath-salts if you could get the throwing-knives case from the back."

At this his wife are glaring, planting both hands on her hips. "How do you know exactly how to pamper me into doing things like that!" The proclamation followed with her walking back through the doorway and muttering about cheapskate, adoring men.

While Kakashi and Sasuke were both lost over this play-by, Ippomatsu came around from behind his desk. "Alright kid, let's see what kind of sword you like."

For the next several minutes, the Straw Hats moved around the store. Zoro would examine every blade, from it's reflection to holding it in his jaw; but always replaced them after. Kakashi was waved over by Ipponume after she came back; revealing he was in for a surprise.

'These…they are authentic shuriken, and even kunai-knives…wait—.' Holding one up, the Jonin felt their weight and handles before doing the same with a separate one. 'These throwing-knives each have a different balance and edge. While the shuriken are almost ornate. Not the utilitarian ones we have from Konohagakure. Probably made all by various craftsmen, not mass-production.'

Noting these differences, the Jonin began selecting each one with utmost care, disappointed there were not more.

Sasuke had the most action, holding different swords and following Ippomatsu's directions on how each one should be held and used. First a "Rapier," he felt like a showman on a stage; not a ninja. The next was a "Longsword," demanding two hands to lift, with a T-shaped cross guard; Sasuke declined, asking for a one-handed weapon. Several more followed, even a straight "Jian," that Sasuke admired. Zoro's word rang true within his mind, however; and he preferred to slash over thrust.

They continued further and further, until—

"Uh, Mr. Ippomatsu. I think you have some missing stock. There's a legendary sword in here."

While the others looked over, the salesman grew pale with fear. Right beside Sakura, Zoro careened his neck to examine what she'd found.

"This sword. I think it's Kitetsu III," the kunoichi spoke-up. "A successor of the O Wazamono sword Kitetsu. Quite a famous sword, and a very expensive one." After reading from her handbook, Sakura looked back to their host, while Zoro eased the blade from her grip.

'This blade. What…..is this sensation?…..' The Swordsman felt something.

"UH…no, no mistake. Just, put it back, you hear." Beads of anxiety were rolling down Ipponmatsu's face.

"But why? We should buy it if you're really selling it for under 50,000."

"No. You-you don't understand, I can't." Panicking now, Ippomatsu nearly ripped extra tuffs from his hair. "I put that blade there so nobody would notice it. T here is no possible way I can sell it."

"Why? It looks like a good blade," Sasuke cut in. He was about to ask more, but Zoro got there first.

"You don't listen to Kakashi, do you? Sometimes, you gotta look underneath the underneath."

Now the shop went quiet, even the Hatake giving his undivided attention as the teenager angled the blade to the ground.

"This sword. It's cursed."

"Huh? H—how did you know that?"

"I just…do," the swordsman answered. Everyone, even Ipponume leaned in, looking between the two men and the sword.

"Well, you're right. The Kitetsu swords are superior in all respects. But they've been cursed since their beginning, you have to believe me. There are stories from all over of master swordsman, legends in their own right. All of them met their end after taking up a Kitetsu sword. Nobody is stupid enough to even touch them, these days."

"Hh. A curse on a weapon? That sounds a little far-fetched," Sasuke snarked at the explanation.

"Oh? Like Devil-fruits? Men who are part-fish, part-human? Or how a genie's wish altered our lives completely? Turning aside from near-mystic subjects seems rather reckless after what we've encountered, Sasuke." Kakashi didn't even enjoy trolling his student that moment. The Jonin's sole attention was on Zoro and the blade, leaving the younger-Sharingan-wielder silenced.

"Well, looks like one of you have some deep wisdom," Ippomatsu continued. "If anyone else decides to take that blade, they might fall to its curse. I'm scared to let anyone buy it. I'm afraid that curse will come back to me too. Just put it back and forget about it."

"Hh. Nope. I'll take it." In that moment, everybody who knew Monkey D. Luffy wondered if he learned ninja-arts and had transformed into Zoro.

"Zoro, that sounds terrible. Don't do it!" "Zoro-san, you're acting like the captain." Kakashi, however, did nothing more than cock his eyebrow as his students shouted.

"Didn't you listen, I can't sell that sword you fool! If I do you'll die, and the curse might come back to me!"

"Oh, shut it," the man's wife complained, knocking him over the head.

"Well, then. Why not we put it to a test."

The swordsman's proclamation left the other's bewildered. Looking around, all but Kakashi felt something freeze their legs in-place. Reactions Zoro ignored.

"Now. Nobody do anything. This also a part of being a swordsman. And I accept the risks. This right now is no different from walking into a battle where death is a possibility. Got it?"

They'd seen it before. Somehow, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi each thought back to one place:

'" _Kakashi and Naruto! Don't either of you dare do anything!" Slowly, a ragged, cornered, outmatched figure rose to their feet. "I've driven myself towards this day all my life. This is a duel between swordsman, that is paramount. If anybody intervenes then it would be a cowardly escape or a dishonourable forfeit."….minutes later, the same man, bleeding, disarmed and defeated, threw his arms wide before his opponent. "But why?" Zoro grinned. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."'_

The same expression was before them now, yet the purpose behind it far too dense to pierce with words or their own desires. Each of them nodded.

After gaining them, Zoro walked over to the open centre of the room. "Let's find out which one is stronger. The sword's curse? Or my good luck?"

Flipping Kitetsu III over in his hand; three gasps came out as he tossed it spinning to the ceiling.

All the worse, the First-mate closed his eyes…raising one arm straight in the path of the falling sword!

"WHAAAA!" "EERHHK—No, you stupid-!" "Reckless!" Kakashi was the last to speak, cursing himself and raising his hand-band! The next second-he stopped! The sharingan tracing the line of the blade, to witnessed something that defined all reason the Jonin had.

Sasuke in the moment had done the same, activating his set from the pressures and halting in a skid. Sakura first scurried away first, then ran back right to tackle her friend away until Sasuke's arm blocked her!

"Sasuke-kun, we—" "SHHHHH!" silenced by his hush, everyone followed the falling, cursed blade. Lower…lower…spinning around…Zoro remained still, unmoving, utterly committed. Within his mind, the only image was the blade, the only sound its edge slicing the air; sharper than a razor, thinner than the wind, ready to easily remove his arm.

Nothing around him had any form. The only figure in all existence beside himself, was the sword.

Kitetsu III was honing-towards him. First it's shadow came for his head….next the tip aligned with his collar straight to his heart…..and finally his arm at the shoulder. Spinning over itself-it was level now. The tip millimeters away…..the blade rotating over Zoro's bicep….and falling around him to land in the floor…. Harm undelivered.

No…..body…..moved. Sakura couldn't even cover her mouth, falling backwards to the floor. Sasuke….the intensity of how he nearly lost a friend, a mentor, and a guide, only for the weight of reality to flood his conscious; it all compelled a third tomoe to form in his left eye.

'N….not even any hairs were cut. Neither…were they even raised. Zoro-san, he was…completely calm.'

Kakashi was utterly immovable….he Sharingan tracing everything and searing the image directly to the man's memory; something to follow his thoughts for a lifetime.

"I'll take it," Zoro announced, grinning around the everybody in the room.

"Hhhh…hhh…..hhhhh…." Sakura tried to grasp her bearings; while Sasuke let his eyes relax and Kakashi deflated; 'How many thrills with this group give me?' the lazy Jonin bemoaned.

Ippomatsu had fallen to the floor, while his wife still had her hands over her mouth. "You! Wait here!"

The shop-owner went running to the back room, while Zoro drew the sword from the floor-planks. "That's one down for me. Sakura. You have a good eye. Keep looking around, maybe you could find another one."

"That won't be necessary. Please, take this!" Looking over, the ninjas and swordsman could see Ippomatsu brough a sizable package down, covered with a purple cloth. Removing it, Kakashi whipped a double-take at the quality of the blade unveiled.

"It is covered in a black-lacquer finish. With an uneven temper pattern. Come here, draw the sword and see for yourself!" Zoro shrugged, walking over and soon the blade was in his left hand. Nodding at its quality, he looked over at its current owner.

"It's light, and sharp. I like this one too. How much?"

"Hmmm," Ippomatsu was grinning now; showing a pride that hadn't been there beforehand. "For you. No charge. Kid, I haven't met someone like you in ages."

"Our shop, is small. But this is the finest sword I have. I never sold it to anybody, or even made an offer before. Been saving this for an owner who proved they had the mettle to carry it."

"You are a true swordsman in every sense of the word, I can see that now. I'd merit that you're more than worthy to carry Wado Ichimonji as well; alongside this sword. It is called the Ryo Wazamono Yubashiri. You must have some damn good luck friend, the swords are yours for no charge."

Zoro agreed with a shrug. While Kakashi took the distraction to pull himself together, finishing the sale on the kunai and shuriken. "My students and I train to use these weapons, and we honestly need the lot. I'll take it all."

Both the husband and wife nearly fell flat on their faces at this offer, even more when Kakashi pulled out enough money for them and then sealed away the packages in a scroll.

Sakura came forward with her own order while Kakashi pulled out Gin's own tonfa. Ippomatsu happened to have a matching one as his last-in-stock, and brought a regular set in a package. Kakashi himself tested all of them, finding the weight and balance-points in Gin's to match a sufficient approximation, then passed the other set to Sakura.

She held them tightly in her hands, thumbs curled under or resting on top of the Tsuka-Gashira cap, shifting her forearm in-line with the Shomen under-strip and trying different stances Gin had been practicing.

It was awkward, but expected. "You will certainly need a lot of time before they'll become fluid and reliable weapons," Kakashi coached her. "Still, those can be used to defend and attack in several ways. And few people use them, leaving them unprepared again enemies who do wield these with skill. Since they're metal, that could go a long way towards anyone who comes at you with a sword. And if Naruto's testimony holds any truth, you can hit very hard when you want to, Sakura. A bludgeoning weapon like these will focus and complement that."

In a blink, Sakura fell from curious to depressed; folding in her knees but still holding the weapons.

'Did I….say something?' While the Jonin pondered, Zoro smacked his head.

'Great job, Kakashi. Really good way to remind her even more of Naruto's tough life and her own regret's over smacking him around.' Stepping forward, Zoro paid for the tonfa's and congratulated Sakura on her choice, raising the girl's mood.

All that left Sasuke, with the undivided attention of the weapons-merchant. "No worries kid, you aren't leaving here without a sword to match you; that I promise." Further browsing followed; Sasuke trying more and more swords, even some katana he'd eyed after stepping in, but none of them matched his preference completely; only some close-to-the-mark that Zoro insisted he not settle on.

"You need to have to carry no sliver of doubt. Feel more than think."

This continue, all until a specific weapon came to Sasuke's had. Styled similar to a katana, this one had a straighter edge and was some inches shorter. After taking it up Sasuke somehow felt, at ease. One part of his mind recognized the style, from the uniform of his unspoken older brother; but following what he felt over what he thought, the Uchiha came to a surprise.

The weapon had a stripped hilt, patterned white and navy; with a crimson guard treated with lacquer and the blade carried an unusual temper-pattern. Sasuke turned it over in his hand, stepping away to give experimental swings, followed with thrusts, then recovered in a guard-position. From the sidelines, his sensei's both nodded.

"Well. It looks like you found your own blade, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled at him. Turning around, the Uchiha looked straight over at Ippomatsu. "This one. This is the exact blade I want."

"Hm. Good choice kid. A Ninjato. Similar to a katana; it's got a straight edge over a curved one yet remains thicker and a little heavier to use. This one especially has a 5-layer san mai **1** forging technique, making it light and sharp but still enough to carry the weight and strength of the blade. That one even has a name of its own: "Kazoku Shugo." **[2]** It's yours."

Sakura came up and paid for Sasuke's sword, while the Uchiha took the weapon and its sheath. Turning them over in his hands, the boy felt….strange. 'This. It's one thing that I chose. Something unique to me and will influence how I gather more skills and grow as a ninja; all towards my goal. No, my goal and…' He decided the think more about a second concept in his head later.

Together, the group thanked the owners and strode out from the shop, Zoro and Sasuke leading them with confidence and satisfaction. The latter with a shoulder-strap belt to let the shorter weapon hang off his back. While his fellow-Genin carried hers in-hand.

"I wonder how Naruto and Nami are doing together?'

The answer: not well at all. Once they left the furniture shop the pair continued on their day looking for lunch.

"What do you mean we can't eat here? Is that any way to-"

"No service! By…popular demand." The cook inside a Ramen restaurant blurted out at Nami. The girl stood in front of Naruto, glaring. While looking around the dinning-room, every set of eyes held revulsion to the pair.

"N-Nee-chan. Lets…lets just go." Naruto mumbled, and that did it: Nami started swinging! The guy before her landed on his back after 6 fists turned his face black-and-blue; followed with 3 more bastards inside arm's-reach of the Navigator.

"Alright, now don't say a word and dig that gunk from your ears!" Nami hauled her victim to his feet with both hands, nobody daring to come rescue him after the demoness's rush. "First, nobody can mistreat my little brother infront of me; he's already had to suffer enough in our lives from filthy-bastards like you. Second, both of us are part of one pirate-crew. With the Marines absent for the moment, who can really stand-up to us at all? Or to other pirates who might come here for a meal? Third and final, I do have money to pay and Ramen is his favourite meal, so we'll each have one bowl to start. Deal?"

The shadow covering her face, the crimson flare of hell masking her eyes and mouth, even fire dancing around the girl to dare him to refuse. The same man glanced over to find most of his customers dropped cash on the tables and were gone, others stayed in the background but did nothing.

"UH…..alright, ma'am." Slowly, Nami set him back down and took a breath. 'Man, how can somebody be that unreasonable?'

"Alright, come on over Naruto, let's eat." Walking up to the bar-stool, she caught surprise when he didn't join her immediately. Looking back, Nami found her younger brother looking forwards wide-eyed and shocked. He stayed there for a moment before she walked on up to him. "Naruto? You okay?"

"Uh….um…." he mumbled something out at her. Drawing him over to the counter, Nami sat down herself and asked again with worry. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you Naruto. What did you say?"

"Thank you….nee-chan…" looking over at her, one bright smile coloured with trembling lips replied. "This is kinda like what used to happen to me, but almost nobody ever stood-up for me that strong before."

Nami had to blink several times, swallowing back her own anger before pulling him in with one arm. "Hey, that's a big sister's job. Nojiko did that same if anyone bad-mouthed me or Bellemere too, or she'd turn around and do the same."

"Really?" The pair got to talking more about Nami's own family, before their meals came. She took the time to enjoy it, and barely got 1/8 finished before Naruto asked for another one. At 5 more bowls, Nami put her foot down. "That's enough, our wallet isn't bottomless and you need some healthy-food too."

"But Ramen is too good, nee-chan. Come on, just one more bowl. Pleeeeeeease!" Folding both his hands together with watery eyes, Nami nearly broke. Nearly. Instead she paid and walked out with Naruto.

Still, their trouble did not end there. Further outside, glares, whispers, and fear circled them both; the longer they travelled the worse it grew: parents would herd children out from their way while others glared over towards them.

"Witchy sea-bitch."

"Hey, what was—?" "Bastard!"

After one person spat a curse at Nami, she whirled about but Naruto acted first: flying at the other man like a wreaking-ball. One solid kick had that poor sod spinning off right into a wall.

"Nobody gets to bad-mouth my sister like that, ya know. Come on, why is everybody getting mad all a sudden? We haven't done anything bad right here, are you all just listening to some stupid rumor?"

The mood started changing there…a few glanced around to their friends who shared their reasons around; fear and paranoia found itself muscled-out by guilt.

"It don't matter at all." From around them things got bad fast; two brigands in shiny new cloths strode out towards them, a sword and spear out and ready. "Nobody can get in our way, and that hot piece of ass is too good to pass-up," one man licked his lips at Nami.

A handful of blocks away, another two were in a similar predicament. "Uhh…hey, hey Gin? Why're everybody looking like we kicked a puppy, or just do them a favour a disappear?"

Ussop looked around to the crowds engulfing them while the rouge marched on. "No idea, Ussop. An' don't really care much for it eith'r. Stay focused, maybe the Don crashed into anotha buildin' and got'em grumpy."

"That's true. Let's hope not," Ussop muttered, walking on. Nonetheless, the mood surrounding them persisted no matter which lane they walked along.

'This kinda feels like after I'd run through Syrup Village shouting about pirates. What could'a happen to stir-up this big a crowd?"

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Huh, oh Luffy?" right up ahead, their captain waddled towards them; his stomach illogically swollen to wider than he was tall.

"Uhhhh, did you enjoy a big lunch or something?" Ussop asked him.

"Uh-huh, I sure did. Still, some people were chasing me around and I don't know why," the pirate laughed, patting his greedy stomach.

"You…didn't wreak any place at'all did ya, Don Luffy? Some people 'round these part're statin' t' give us stink-eyes."

Luffy only frowned a smidge; "I don't remember," scratching his hat. "I think somebody shouted about money or somethin' else. I didn't have any, so I figured it wasn't about me and took off. Shishishishishishi!"

Gin smacked his face, while Ussop almost fell-over. "Dine-and-dash. Why am Ah not surprised?"

"We should have known," the sniper muttered. "No wonder people here don't like us that much, now. I just hope this doesn't cause trouble for Nami and Naruto."

"Trouble!? For Nami and Naruto? No way, nobody is gonna do that!" Luffy shouted, looking left and right. "I'm coming, Naruto!"

"No, Luffy!" Too late, somehow Luffy got thin again and took off before they could stop him.

Running down one road, then another, and another. Somehow, he found a crowd up ahead.

"Huh? Is that a fight?"

"Nami-nee-chan!" Inside the circle, Naruto shouted over at the girl; she'd just whacked one accoster's head sideways with her bo, for another to leap in from behind. Turning, Nami panicked when he got closer with an iron-chain but—

"Gum-gum: Pistol!" one fist hit the guy first, sending him spinning out down the road and tumbling to the earth. Looking back, she found Luffy charging forward, mad as a bull. "Who keep's getting stupid by hurting my crew!"

Drawing back another fist, Nami screamed when it came for her; or past her shoulder to punch another thug away from Naruto. The Genin dropped and spun, his heel knocking more guys off their feet before jumping over to his sister.

"Nice timing Captain Luffy, just like the hero in a story, getting there in the nick of time!"

"No way, I'm not any hero. I just beat-up guys who hurt my friends!" Spinning one arm in circles, for some reason just having him there sent the thugs scrambling in terror.

"Come on, we ain't got no chance against him, again. Let the captains handle that Devil-fruit freak."

Faster than it began, the fight came to an end. Luffy shrugged then looked over at his crew. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered first, while Nami needed longer. 'That guy really almost got me, but Luffy came in the nick of time, again.' Smiling over at him, Nami broke apart her bo into three smaller poles and walked closer to Luffy.

"We were alright, but thank you for the save, Captain."

"SHishishishishi. Oh, no problem. You know that Nami." Both the pirates stayed there grinning at the other, one with a little more feeling than the other. Until a sniper and Man-demon caught-up.

"Wha, th'? Did we miss a good fight?"

"Yes, excellent work Luffy! Just like I suggested that you do!" Ussop's declaration went unnoticed while the others look about.

"I don't know why but everyone suddenly got especially hostile towards us. Maybe we should head on back to the Going Merry. Or try and find—"

"Attention Everybody!" from nowhere, a large announcement sounded through the streets. "Should Straw Hat Luffy be anywhere, this is a Flashily challenge for him to man-up as a real Pirate Captain. Half your crew are right before me and moments away from becoming flashily destroyed by us. Come on out and settle this instead of hiding from my challenge like the coward who you are! You shall find us in the plaza right where the Great Pirate Era started from!"

Nobody moved, until Luffy looked over at Gin. "Gin, which way is the plaza from right here?"

"Uh…that way Don. If we—"

"Okay!" Luffy ran the other way, to his crew's complete wonder. Before stopping, pivoting, then cast both arms out in a stretch. On looped around all his crew, the other latching to a chimney's top as he reeled-in his net.

"Huh-what-no-Luffy-don't-!"

"Gum-gum: Rescue-crew Rocket!" None of them had the chance before Luffy flung the five of them to the sky.

"I thought you wanted to run there Don! All th' way straight this way'll leave us in th' middle of the sea!"

0…0

"Alright, tell me again why got stuck right here!" Zoro complained, loudly. He stood over top of 12 beaten guys with all three swords out, Wado Ichimoji muffling his voice. To his right Sakura and Sasuke were facing ahead surrounded by downed enemies sprawling about; while Kakashi stood over on the first mate's left, stealing glanced behind them.

"Well," the Jonin answered him, "somebody here walked off on us, got lost 3 times, then declared he was looking for our wayward captain. Sakura suggested coming back here again and that impossibly beautiful woman declared she wanted revenge on us for something. That was how this fight began."

In the centre of the plaza, their lead-assailant gave a wink: raven-black hair across a flawless heart-shaped face was a picture of beauty. Her figure was straight from Kakashi' book-drawn fantasies: clad only with pants and a white-bra, with a pink jacket spotted with red hearts across her shoulders. The clear leader, her men didn't follow her so much as worship her, not withstanding a certain massive iron-club resting at her side.

"Why is it that anywhere we go, someone just always winds-up attacking us out from no where?" Sakura complained, her words at odds with another opinion. '"Grrgrrrggrrrrgrrrggrrrgggrrrggrrrrr! How are such big boobs everywhere while we're stuck with these tiny ones? DHOH-NOOOO! I just confessed my boobs are sooo tiny!" The inner-self pulling at her hair.'

While outside: "Oh, you are far beneath even my conceit," this enemy declared. "It's the green-haired swordsman who can lead me to the one I desire. Oh, boys! Who's the singular fairest woman to sail any sea?"

"You are, beautiful!" a roar ensued from all her followers, and anybody stand back in the crowd.

"And what should happen to anyone who dares to raise their hand on any part of me?" Shifting her profile, the same one hand moved over her heart, sending the assets over-top into a tantalizing bounce.

Kakashi felt himself begging for ice-water, while Sasuke's face matched the same dead-pan as his sword-teacher, yet somewhat blocked with a certain fuming Sakura. Still, all their enemies filled the plaza with roars of righteousness.

"I'll kill them!" "Who'd dare upset the epitome of beauty!" "Their manhood should be cut and hung off from the mast!" "Enslave them to only kiss her toes! Everybody charge!"

As the stampede started, the ninja's and one swordsman partnered-up: "Zoro-sensei, wait one moment."

"No way. Whatever you're doing brat, leave it in my wake! These swords need a little test-run," grinning forwards, a demon hungry for battle. In seconds Zoro met the charge with his own, cutting one down, then the next, a streak that left two's and three's of his foes falling in a spray of blood. "Hawk-wave!"

With a shrug,, the Uchiha followed him, cutting down any left behind until his teacher stopped. Pivoting, Sasuke sheathed his sword, freeing both hands to fly through different signs: "Fire-style: Great Fireball jutsu!" The erupting inferno finished off any left, while Zoro himself looked up from it, then to his student, and finally back to the swords.

'Kitetsu III, a cursed sword. What was that?'

"So you're something of a trouble-maker, a good sword should only cut when their masters direct it to," glaring down, he turned the edge to see his own reflection. "You may be sharp, and cursed. But you will listen to my will from now on."

Sasuke ignored it, watching as his jutsu ended and left several men knocked-out or burnt in it's wake.

Elsewhere a ghost wove through anyone who stopped to look at the flames, picking them off one-by-one; save for three who found their legs swept off the floor and knocked out with solid steel to their skulls.

Kakashi stopped just short of Zoro, nodding at his handiwork and Sakura's own efforts. 'Sasuke's fire-ball was too excessive, Zoro already dealt with them. We still don't know why they assaulted us, further provocation than necessary will be a problem.' Then he glanced over at the men Sakura tripped. 'She real is learning quite fast, those basic maneuver's wouldn't work against more active enemies, but Sasuke's distraction made an opportunity and she took it.'

"I…I'm sorry boss…" one man with two burnt left limbs crawled over the where a certain woman stood. "This…you deserve stronger men than me. I'm sorry that—"

"Stand back boys, and pick-up this one." As her men obeyed, the woman strode forward, tapping her club over the shoulder it rested on. "Looks like that Mr. Monkey D. is not the only one special among them. Buggy! No holding back!"

Zoro's face crawled with horror at this news. "Hey wait, when you say 'Buggy' do you mean—"

"Attention Everybody!" All throughout the town, a separate voice rang from across the plaza. "Should Straw Hat Luffy be anywhere, this is a Flashily challenge for him to man-up as a real Pirate Captain. Half your crew are right before me and moments away from becoming flashily destroyed by us. Come on out and settle this instead of hiding from my challenge like the coward who you are! You shall find us in the plaza right where the Great Pirate Era started from!"

Right up on top of the Execute-stand, another figure in bright and tacky pirate clothes had a transponder snail in his hand, complete with an orange cocked hat sporting twin blue-tuffs on each end, face paint in lines across his brow and cheeks and one giant—

"What's up with that red-nose, Kakashi-sensei? It looks very strange." While inside of Sakura's head: '"Chaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That looks ridiculous, the picture of all things ugly!"'

Zoro himself smacked one hand to his head.

"Uh…I take this man might be the "Buggy the Clown' you and Luffy spoke of?" Kakashi asked him, still keeping his eye on their enemies.

"Yeah, and if we never ran into him and those wack-jobs again it would still be way to short. You'll need to take that guy, my swords don't work on him at all."

"They most flashily do not! Cabaji and Mohji, go in now!"

Sakura and Sasuke both stopped short, blinking at the same man flying right towards them, cackling as knives in his knuckles gleamed in the sun. Yet, one low and hungry roar mixed with constant tweaks tickled their ears from a certain direction.

"Scatter!" On Kakashi's orders, a lion tore Sakura off the ground right in his mouth; Sasuke grabbed Zoro before getting impaled from behind, and Buggy thrust his knives right into Zoro's chest.

"Gyahahahahahahahaha! So, you still flashing suck at dodging, don't you Mr. Pirate Hunter," the clown smirked at his fresh pin-cushion. Yet…'What the? Why aren't my knives coming out, or any blood trickling in his shirt?'

The next second, one solid stump replaced Zoro's body, as Sasuke did the same to leave the weapon fixed into them stuck. The Lion meanwhile spat out one long pole.

"Huh?" None of the pirates moved, until several men near the woman got launched aside and one single weapon rested on her throat. The Lion meanwhile jolted sideways off it's paws, tied up in wires nearly too thin to see, while several dozen copies of a certain pinkette appeared all around the plaza.

Sasuke pressed his kunai closer to her neck, while the copies of Sakura grinned, "Hehehehehe, maybe you should wait before running on us," each of them chorused. Leaving the pirates beyond any kind of stunned. While Buggy felt something or someone behind him.

"Don't move. This fight is over." This voice of death itself forced Buggy to swallow, pressing right up against the kunai on his throat. "I'm not certain what—"

"You think that can hurt me with that! Chop-chop: Flashy Surprise!" Buggy's head flew right off his shoulders, shooting upwards with its neck attached. Next it made right for Sasuke, forcing the boy to duck away, and passed right through two Sakura's. As the illusions vanished, Buggy's body dropped and spun around, reflex alone keeping one shocked Jonin out from it's bear-hug. Flipping back for distance while Sasuke backed off and all the Sakura's were dispelled by the other crew, Kakashi looked back while the head and body came back together, a foot-less pirate clown floating in the air.

…Kakashi broke the rules and rolled his eyes in the middle of battle. 'Just how many bizarre abilities do people here have? Why can't I have Guy's pestering enthusiasm back right now?'

"Ahhhh! That-that-that-head-up-floating-talking-Urghr! How is that even possible?" Sakura whined from her place, beside Zoro.

"Well, great work kid, you just ruined our ambush," the first-mate grumbled to her.

"Bu-bu-bu-but-Zoro-san-but he-"

"Relax," Zoro spoke with sympathy, his eyes still on the battle. "This is one case where I'll forgive it. That big-nosed dub-ass is even more out-of-whack than our captain, after you see him for the first time. Anyway, the guy's devil-fruit can split his body anywhere, and nothing with an edge can bother him at all."

"WHAT WAS THAAAAAAT!" Buggy swung around. "MY NOSE IS FINE, NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA BE! ALVIDA, KNOCK THIS GREY-HAIRED BASTARD OVER, The Bounty-Hunter's mine! Chop-Chop Scatter-Shot!"

Every piece of the pirate-clown's body burst apart, going right for Zoro. While Buggy's compatriot made her move, throwing off the cape and snapping one set of fingers.

Sasuke let loose several different shuriken through the hair, the slicing edges going through their targets and only causing more Buggy-pieces to fly right for them, until a few spare thugs came for the Uchiha. Elsewhere, three ordinary men set up a ramp while their captain's shoes disappeared and she stepped over a fourth to reach the top.

"Keep him busy boys!" Pointing right for the acrobat and lion-man, the two went straight for Kakashi, while Sakura looked around until she noticed something.

"Aw crap!" Zoro grimaced as the clown made right for them; "Now, here your face the flashily, terrifying hurricane of—"

"Fire-style: Great Fireball jutsu!" A second inferno projected right between this attacker and the Straw Hat's, Zoro glancing left to smirk while Buggy went berserk.

"AHHHH! What-Huh-no-OOOO-burns, burns, burns, burns-" More followed as the clown scattered out from the way, Sasuke's Sharingan traced them, while Zoro spied more thugs running for them. Grinning, the first mate took off just as Sakura herself disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kakashi wove around his attackers, parrying with kunai and letting them press-in.

"Slip-Slip: Open-stage Delivery!" At impossible speeds, the pirate-lady sped down the ramp into a rapid glide across the dry, hard ground. Her mace-cocked back for a wall-breaker hit, the ninja found his enemies pressing in before they dashed away; ignorant for exactly who they were facing.

Kakashi elected not the substitute himself that time; 'She'll land directly there, then I can duck under the club and give a solid kick to remove her from the fight. Guess I'll have to think up an excuse for Sanji.'

Even without his own special eye, the Hatake had no trouble evading the club. The plan for him to dodge Alvida and kick-back the woman right through a building was so clear, so perfect in his mind. He nearly failed to notice his leg slipping over and around her body, giving no solid space to impact with as she sped right on past him.

'…so, she must have one too,' the Jonin realized too late.

"Hahahahaha! So…you buffoon never heard of the Smooth-smooth fruit before?" after speaking, she winked over one shoulder with a cute and cocky grin. Some men behind Kakashi fell over, himself almost among them; almost.

"This is the reason I have grown so beautiful, especially since my freckles all slid right off from me," the pirate-lady continued. "Anything I touch will slip, even something so unbefitting as your kick. Boys! Set him up again, then we can help that idiot of a captain."

Kakashi himself took-stock of what they had: 'This might be tough, I'll have to take her and that clown together since he cannot be hurt by anything which cuts. She wasn't hurt by kicks or fists but maybe a blade will do? Zoro should try against her, or maybe—'

"Who is hurting my crew again!" "Luffy,you're gonna hurt all of us!" "Shadow clone-jutsu!"

Right up above the battle, an IFO (Impossibly Flying Object) shot right for the plaza with a vengeance: Luffy with Ussop, Gin, Nami and Naruto wrapped up under one arm. Looking up, Zoro smacked his head, while Sasuke and Sakura both paused. Kakashi wanted to act until he saw no reason to. Luffy met the crowd of pirate-underlings, crashing right through the concrete with dust and clouds erupting.

A giant smoke-cloud hung over the crash-zone. 'Damn it Luffy! Are the other four…still alive?' Zoro pleaded "Hey, Sasuke. Zoro. Why did you guys all start a fight without us? Ya know?" Turning around, the first-mate found every crewmate behind him, the brother and sister carrying shopping bags.

Back in Luffy's landing-zone: once the smoke cleared, KO'ed pirates were left and right while a certain butt, waist and legs flailed to get their upper-half free.

"Nice save with those shadow-clones to replace all of you before that idiot collided with the ground, Naruto." Sasuke's complement actually got his teammate to scratch his cheek, until their navigator whisked him up into her arms. "Best, little, brother, ever! You saved us Naruto!" While Nami smothered Naruto, another hand ruffled his hair.

"Oh, hey sensei," the knuckle-head grinned over at Kakashi, now right beside all the others.

"You might want to put him down, Nami," Zoro called over. "One of these bastards are the clown and his circus crew."

"You! The stupid, lying thief! What brought you all the flashily way here?" Buggy's shout at Nami was all the explanation that she needed. Glaring over at the idiot while Gin glanced between him, his Don's lower end, and Zoro.

"So, y'all really did beat th' Immortal Clown, huh Zoro?"

"All of that aside, you all chose a perfect time to come here. Gin," Kakashi looked over, reaching for one scroll. "Here's the tonfa that I promised you, so put it to good use against that clown. Zoro, I need to trade with you for that woman, she's got a devil-fruit of her own too."

Passing off the weapon, Luffy pulled himself free and looked over with his instincts. "Huh? Big-nose? What are you doing here? Do I need to hit you again for hurting my crewmates?"

"OOOOOOOO! DROP THE MATTER OF MY NOSE STRAW-HAT! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN SHANKS!" Buggy's own pieces circled through the air, his feet travelling down to join a reassembling lower-half beside his crewmate. "Still, now that you are here we can settle things for good, especially my unfinished business with that treasure-stealing sea-bitch Nami and—"

"Hey, nobody says that about my sister!" Naruto roared in return, as Luffy got back on his feet and.

cocked one arm, ready for a brawl. "I'm gonna hit you so hard you never come back, stupid clown. Even that girl beside you too."

"Girl? Now that's just rude. Did you of all people forget my face, Monkey D. Luffy?" she asked, sauntering forwards while Gin had hearts in each eye. "You were the first man who ever truly struck me." One hand came low to cross over her stomach, while Luffy cocked his head even more.

"Even though it felt so good, both Buggy and I, the Iron-Mace Alvida, share unfinished scores with you, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Iron Club Alvida?" Gin's mouth dropped open, letting loose the deluge building there since he laid eyes on the promiscuously-clad she-captain; the cowgirl hat almost right out from his fantasies. "She looks nothin' like her wan'ed poster."

"Wait, is that who you are? That giant, fat, grumpy, ugly lady? The one who I met Coby with?" Several different mouths dropped in that instant, even the men Luffy bowled right over somehow were on their feet, raising every weapon in reach to charge the rubber-man.

"Ah, and I don't see that squirt here with you either. Pity, but he's of no matter at all," Alvida declared, shifting back for a fight.

Up above, Buggy grinned right for his enemy. "Still rude and mean as ever, aren't you Straw Hat? Now it's time to flashily-GGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" All the pieces of the pirate froze-up again, dangling in their air.

Luffy was too busy knocking down the other pirates side-by side with Naruto, throwing rubber fists and strong kicks at them all. The rest of their crew stood still, shocked.

Sakura grinned, her foot planted somewhere on Buggy that brought back horrible memories. Crackling egg-shells crawled through everybody's minds at the kick sitting square in Buggy's manhood.

'Please tell me she don't plan on makin' tha' a habbit," Gin prayed to any who'd listen. Sasuke in the meantime grabbed Ussop and Zoro, as each piece of Buggy hit the ground.

"Ahhhh—aaahk-ow .my-balls my balls, why right there agaaaaiiiiiin? Damn cheap shots," the cranky clown croacked. Alvida looked between him and a pinkette, while something met her cheek, slid off-course and exploded on the wall.

"Huh, M-m-m-m-my exploding star! No way that missed, but how'd it get there?" Ussop stammered while two particular giant-windmills came flying for the enemies of the Straw Hat crew. Sakura had disappeared again, all until a thug thrown by Luffy collided with something unseen; the kunoichi came back in-sight, skidding with him out over the concrete, dropping her tonfa's on the way.

Cabaji and Mohji were jumping to get away from two flying saw-blades, neither hitting anything as they sped back to the Straw Hats. Sasuke caught them as Luffy and Naruto finished, him running over to Sakura while Luffy glared over to Alvida.

"Pssst. Luffy?"

"Huh? What Old-man?" Kakashi stood beside him, whispered something quietly then stood back. Luffy looked over, then to his crew and shrugged. "Well, okay. Gum gum-Whip!" The leg extended, arcing just outside of range for Naruto at Sakura; Buggy didn't get hit down on the ground while his men leaped over, save for the lion who went flying into Mohji.

"Okay, well I don't care if you're that bad lady. I'm still gonna beat you up!" Luffy shouted. "Then teach a lesson to that other guy, uh….what was his name?" Next the Straw Hat rubbed his chin, muttering loud for anyone to hear.

"Uh, Bunny, nah, Bingo, Boggy, Budgyy, Beehe, Baggy, oh I've got it! You're Bugger the clown, aren't you!"

Another gong dropped over everyone, the clown especially.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ussop and Naruto both bent over, shaking at the name. "Really? Bugger the Clown, and that's his pirate name? Shouldn't that be scary, cause it's a pretty bad one," the coward declared.

"AAAAH! YOU GOT A LOT OF NURVE YOU RUBBER-BASTARD! AND NOW BUGGY THE CLOWN WILL—"

BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" Down below the earth, explosions shot up through the ground. Dust and smoke blew under Alvida's feet as the Straw Hats each covered their faces.

Once the area cleared for the second time, nothing was left of the pair except for a conspicuous grey dome right where they stood.

"Huh?" "What was all that about?" "Kakashi. He made that wall," Sasuke announced, his eyes on the chakra-traces of the structure.

"Earth style: Rock Shelter jutsu." Gin, Nami and Ussop all leapt to the skies at the voice right beside them. As ever, the Jonin ingored them while waving to their captain.

"Very nice distraction, captain Luffy. That jutsu should leave them enclosed but it often takes some moments to rise and escape from. They should be stuck inside for a short while, so let's return to the Going Merry. We have to plan our next move and ensure nobody tried to attack Sanji either."

0….0

"How could you do that! Captain or not, there is no acceptable excuse! Why…did…you…hit…a…lady… Luffy!" Out on deck, somebody made the mistake of asking when Luffy met Alvida right in front of Somebody. The same Somebody driving one kick over the Monkey's rubber-brain with every word, almost driving Luffy overboard.

Zoro jumped in next, sparking a full-out brawl between them: "Enough, this is not a time for chivalry, curly-brow!"

"You're overdue for an ass-beating, moss-head! And major lessons in common courtesy!" Sanji rounded on him. "No man should ever strike a lady, that's been around longer than dinosaurs! Now-"

"Knock it off!" Nami drove two hands between them both, Sasuke and Naruto joining in to hold their own teachers back.

"Sanji-senpai, Kakashi-sensei wants to talk, ya know. We'll beat-up the First-mate together later, believe it!"

"Huh?" Silence followed, as Sasuke looked over at the yellow-haired duo. "Loser, what are you dreaming of now? Zoro-sensei would destroy our cook at anything, I've been watching Sanji since the Baratie and if he were stronger Zoro-sensei would no longer be our first-mate."

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke. Sanji-senpai is way, way, way better. He'd never make someone else so directionless and lost they'd stomp into a girl's changing room like you two did yesterday! Believe it, Pervy-sword-boys!"

At that, the crew went dead-silent. The pairs of student and teacher looked right at each other. Sasuke and Zoro felt a certain pressure building, while Naruto pouted towards them and Sanji's entire body twitched.

The students of the sword looked over to Nami, standing with her mouth open before landing one smack on her forehead. 'Why did you say that! I didn't mean for it to get thrown around when I told you, Naruto.'

"You…directionless…BARBARIAN!" Sanji and Zoro met head-to-head the same moment Sasuke and Naruto did. "You both wanna go right now, swirly-baka!? See who's the better fighter and the better teacher!" Zoro challenged. "Take that back, Loser!" "No way, it's the honest truth, Sasuke-teme!"

Luffy, Gin and Ussop stood side-by-side, cheering on the sidelines. Even Gin hoped in; "Go Zoro! Show them why you joined me first!" "Come on Sanji, you and Naruto got this!" "Eh, Sanji I'll put down 20,000 on ya!"

"No."

Someone appeared between the rivals, both hands up to separate the pairs. Kakashi was ready and set for a fight: his wild wiry hair, lanky form and one dead eye stopped both the teens ones in their tracks. Sasuke and Naruto were transfixed, not even twitching.

"I suggest you both step away for now, unless you would prefer for Sakura to end you both the same way she chose to against that clown? Our…Manhood slayer Sakura?"

With a shudder and a gulp, Zoro and Sanji both slid their hands to protect something very precious to each. Sakura look over, blinking from the mast as the name clicked.

"Huh…huh-what-how-no, no, Kakashi-sensei, please don't call me that," her hands waving forward.

'" _CHA-AWESOME! That'll teach anybody not to mess with us!"'_ Her other half declared. Before both sides of the kunoichi could argue though, Luffy sealed the deal.

"Manhood-slayer! Cool!" Several different heads turned to a particular idiot. "That sounds bas-ass, and Sakura gets an awesome nickname. Yup, good-idea Kakashi!" Luffy declared.

Any thoughts about fighting vanished in that moment, 7/10th's once again blow-away by just how stupid their captain could be.

"Alright," Nami eventually took over, "Now that we're on to important matters, I think we should set-sail tonight before that group can try anything more."

"Oh, not quite," Kakashi interjected. "Zoro and Sanji were not the only reason I came down here from the crow's nest. Look," pointing far out into the bay.

As the whole crew look over, a particular, bizarre pirate-ship was departing into the night; three masts, a canon inside a model-elephant, with a single pirate-jolly-roger on it's sail. The image held a large red-nose the same as Buggy the clown.

"While the two with Devil-fruit powers were challenging, they did lose several dozen men in that fight and may have decided to leave."

Gin stepped forward, while Sakura stood beside her still un-moving teammates. "Kakashi? You certain they're on th' ship? Don Krieg often used a bait'n'switch o' havin' one ship leave off bu' leaving more behind."

"It's possible," the jonin nodded. "But, after we departed from the plaza, I left one clone behind to watch them. It took some time before the others under their command could chisel an opening wide enough for that Avlida to slip through. After they were free an argument followed before the groups just sped right back to that boat and cast-away from the pier. So, we likely do not have any worries tonight and can leave around mid-day tomorrow."

While the Jonin-sensei pondered, everyone looked around until Luffy made the final say. "We beat them, so no reason to run after and fight anyone," he nodded. "I'm hungry again, too. Sanji, let's get some dinner cooked-up; right after I train more with Zoro."

The men nodded, especially Gin as he walked over to Sakura about more intensive lessons as she now had weapons all her own.

But…somebody forgot something.

Nearly 1 hour passed until Luffy bumped directly into Sasuke."Huh? Sasuke why aren't you moving? Sasuke?"

"Not just him!" Nami cried, pinching at Naruto by his shoulder. "My little brother won't move either!"

"Genjutsu," a jonin replied, scratching one cheek. "I cast a paralysis genjutsu on them both to stop the fight, since those two can still fall-under it and I wanted both hands to keep Zoro and Sanji apart."

Laughing at his own forgetfulness, after letting his Genin move again Kakashi slipped away and pulled out Icha-Icha: Tactics. While Naruto went to help Nami with her maps and Zoro took Sasuke aside to start training with their new swords. Luffy and Ussop held a contest, throwing things up for one to hit and grab with their different skills in the fading light. Dinner had some entertainment as Luffy told everyone how he met Alvida. Although nobody would believe what Alvida used to look like until Gin pulled out a wanted-poster he'd nabbed from the town that day.

"Ugggghhh! Is that thing even a woman at wall?" Naruto's question echoed their thoughts, and cost him one kick to the gut from Sanji. After dinner, chores and a strong goodnight from Nami to Naruto, Ussop and her together had the night-shift and all was quiet and calm.

The next morning was uneventful; a normal day entirely as they prepared to leave. Kakashi had been watching out into the bay and no sign of any ship linked with either Alvida or Buggy came back before Ussop and Nami decided to make some last-minute window-shopping before they left.

"I need to feast my eyes on everything this town can offer before we leave," the navigator gleefully chimed.

"Feast? A feast? Yeah, that is what we need!" Luffy declared, dropping his fist into one hand. "This is a really big matter! I decided to go to the Grand Line and have 10 people on my crew! **[3]** Now we've got that many, and its our last night here! Let's all find a restaurant and celebrate!"

Jumping from the deck, not even Kakashi could stop Luffy when he'd start thinking with his stomach. With a groan, everyone looked around and gave a shrug.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sanji asked them all. "Long-nose and Nami-swan can do their shopping and then meet us at the restaurant. Why don't we find some place first and they can meet-up after?"

Unanimously, they left behind another Naruto shadow-platoon and moved further into the town as one large group. Still, nobody turned out to be friendly in any way, glares, distance and a few curses meeting them left and right. By the time the crew got their captain, he was inside a restaurant beside a wizened old man in a purple touque.

"This young lad here, he's the real thing. Nothing like those cowards or fools that others were. It may be one week late, but I'd like the honour that day by having him and his whole crew eat here on that card-game-tab the owner owes me. What say you to that?"

The restaurant owner looked between them all and sighed. "Come on in then, what'll your first orders be?"

"I need meat!" After walking in, the older man sat back down with everyone while Nami, Naruto, Ussop and Sakura walked off.

"You know, we don't need you two to come along if you're hungry," Ussop politely told the ninjas.

"Nu-uh, after everybody keeps glaring at us, I'm not letting my big-sister go out alone." Naruto's pledge left Nami smiling, then to reach down and take his hand in her's.

Ussop watched it, surprised at how no matter what got thrown their way, Naruto seemed totally unbothered at all; his only attention was on them and the navigator.

'I wonder how he can take it all so easy, after what happened the day we got here. Did just having friends and Nami as family really make that big a change?' Ussop and Skaura both shared the same thoughts while they kept walking.

While the quartet strode along peeking through separate store windows, the other Naruto stood ready by the Going Merry. One looking around to the harbour when "AAAH!"

"Huh? "Hey, not cool, ya know." "What's going on?" "Pirate's and ninja's neither shout like that, believe it!" While most berated their copy, the screamer pointed right for the open sea.

"Marines! The Marines are back!" All the different ones looked-and there it was. A massive warship, marked with the prow shaped as a bull-dog. Thralls of men ran across the deck, some even dropping boats filled with more Marines to get inside the harbour. The Naruto-clones on-deck were scrambling together with ideas.

"We have to get to everyone and get out of here!"

"No, let's stay here in case someone steals our home! This ship is our first real home, believe it!"

"How about we sneak-up close to them and see who's there then go get our nakama?" They agreed on the last one, then spent 3 minutes drawing straws to see who's have to stay behind and ran off right along the warf.

Back with the original Naruto, he was beside Sakura and Nami as they looked gushing over jewelry in one display. "Those diamonds would be perfect with the outfit I got yesterday."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get to the Grand Line and find such treasure to wear; and all of it without costing anything," Nami was bouncing so high nobody would guess she and Naruto weren't related.

"Too bad that shall never happen," one slick, austere voice announced to them.

"Gyahahahahahahaha! Now our Flashily Revenge begins!" Nami's blood froze. Sure enough, right above them was Buggy the Clone again, sneering down with knives in-hand. Whirling around, she tried to shout but Naruto and Sakura both fell.

"Ahhhh!" "HHHrr-RRRRHHH!" Cuts opened between both Genin, spraying blood through the ally as Sakura and Naruto both dropped, their knees meeting the ground, hard.

"Stealth-Foot." Right beside Ussop, a black-clad figure came to a stop; his round glasses obscured with shadow, and ten katana-blades dangling around his hands. Rising up to glare straight at Ussop, the sniper fell over backwards.

"Huh-Whay-Klahadore?"

Five blades pierced the Sniper's leg, his pain announced to everybody there, civilians frozen in-place or backing off where they could.

"That alias shall only incite my anger further, you repulsive filth. Now your execution is scheduled, and demands such attendance promptly." Drawing his cat-claws free, the new comer spun around the glare over at the navigator, as she tried to hit him with her bo-staff.

"Captain Kuro!" Nami missed her mark, the man bending around while one leg stuck out from the alley. Nami slipped clean over it, tumbling across the pavement to a slow stop. Pushing herself back up, she could only watch while Captain Alvida and Buggy sheered as behind them, Kuro snatched Ussop away.

"Alright, time to go, all according to plan!" At Buggy's word, both he and Alvida were moving off, her sliding out over the cobble stone while he flew in the air. "Be carefully not to drop my feet, Pussy-foot!"

"NO, Ussop-san wait! We're coming for you!" Naruto forced himself to stand while Sakura rose fat slower.

"No, Naruto!" Nami grabbed his shoulder before he could leave. "That third man was another old enemy, Captain Kuro. He's a murderous and scheming pirate captain. We have to get the others, and plan together; I bet he wants us to just run straight after him."

Pulling out her snail, the girl dialed their numbers, until Naruto froze in-place again. "Marines!" He shouted. "Nami nee-chan! The Marines are here, they just got inside the harbour; and led by some really strong guy called Garp! Believe it!"

"Naruto, this is no time for wild stories." Sakura shot at him.

"Come on, just look for the bay, you can see it from that road!" Pointing only block away, Naruto ran over, giving Nami and Sakura no choice but to follow. Sure enough after stepping around the corner, they saw it.

Sakura staggered backwards while Nami barely kept standing, their eyes on the massive warship down the lane; a behemoth measured to the Going Merry.

Things just went from bad to worse, Nami felt lumps and weights inside her head growing; the same kind as when she lost it over Arlong's treachery, but not the the same extreme.

"Garp! You…..are you certain that's him, Naruto? That's the name of a famous Navy-Hero! One of their best, like a really dangerous man for any pirates!"

"Yeah, that's what one of his guys called him. I don't know how but I just saw one of his men saying that up-close before he flew up at me with a real-hard punch. Wait….."

Raising both hand, Naruto held his head, the rusty gears inside his brain stalling as it tried to think; hurting him quite badly on their way. "I don't know. Something flashed inside my head after Ussop got taken away, believe it. It just popped their, and my memory stops after this guy and some real big fist hit my head. I-I don't think I imagined it, and it feels too real but I'm right here, ya know!"

"Then let's not worry about it now!" Nami declared, drawing up her snail again.

"Not our snails!" Sakura snapped, closing Nami's forcefully. "I read a book last-night on them, and some can be used to intercept others. If you do send that message, then the Marines might hear it and trap everyone at the restaurant. We have to run back there.

In a second, Nami agreed, and all three took off at a sprint.

Elsewhere, three particular captains were running for the plaza, their leader giving no hint to the excitement or satisfaction he felt. "All my elements for this plan are set, including how this imbecilic refuse of a human may entice the further low-life of that mob into this trap. Following which I will gleefully spear 5 blades through his heart."

Back inside the restaurant, everyone was laughing, drinking or stuffing their mouths. Until their nakama burst through the doors.

"Kakashi-sensei!" "Luffy, Ussop's been kidnapped!" One look at the group and everything hit a steel wall. Luffy leapt first, knocking the table clean over at how cut and bloody his Cabin-Genin were.

"What, who keeps hurting my friends!? I've gotta go beat them up right now! Then we're leaving, this stupid town isn't worth staying in if they keep hurting us!" Gin and Zoro both held him down while Kakashi darted up to see about their injuries. While he bandaged them up, Nami went right to the first-mate.

"Zoro. Buggy and Alvida weren't alone. Captain Kuro is here too, and he kidnapped Ussop!"

"Awe crap! Not that maniac, again."

"Kuro. As in Kuro of a Thousand Plans?" Gin asked him. Zoro and Nami both told them what happened, her adding in how Buggy and Alvida were with him and were back in the town. Kakashi listened in as he finished with his Genin.

"There's more, the Marines are here too! And some really, really, really big man called Garp!" Naruto announced, loud enough for everyone inside to hear. Including Luffy…..

"I see," Sanji nodded, his teeth grinding as the situation turned over in his mind. "They might have taken Ussop as bait to lure us out. And I'll bet that fight they started yesterday must have been a ruse. Do you agree Kakashi?"

"Yes, but thankfully, we did not show all of our skills or abilities," the Jonin nodded, dead-serious. "They don't know about you for one thing, Sanji, and we ninjas have more tricks up our sleeves."

"That won't matter!" A patron shouted out, stepping forward to face the pirate-crew. "No pirates are going to get away today. Not if Garp the Hero is here in town!"

"A Hero? Who's he?" Naruto asked them. A question Sakrua answered.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Garp the Hero. I know of him from a book that Chef Zeff had. He's a Marine Vice-Admiral, and somebody who had more fights with the King of the Pirates than any other Marine around. That man is a legend, and a monster of the Grand Line!"

"Hmmmmm," Kakashi deliberated. "All of that aside, we need to save Ussop, fast. If these Marines do capture Buggy, Alivda and this Kuro, it could be more difficult to save Ussop from them and escape from Loguetown. If they follow a pattern from yesterday, an announcement should come declaring where they will try to kill them; then we can run there with all of us ninja on the roof-tops. Calling them out could spark a fight while we snatch Ussop away and then disengage to reach the Going Merry and sail out."

"Captain, what do you think?"…..

…no reply came. It was only then which everyone noticed Luffy trembling, paralyzed, and utterly filled with fear.

"Luffy? Uhhhh…you're not freezing-up on us now are you?" Zoro asked.

"Don, wha's disturbin' ya?"

"Come on Luffy, we need our captain here!" Sanji snapped at him. "What's gotten into you, I know you only got to eat a carp but this is a bigger deal than food!"

"Carp? Garp? Garp? Garp? Garp? Grandp-" Luffy repeated slowly, sweat forming a waterfall down his face, drowning out a certain instinct that somebody was just one wall away from him.

"Nami? Naruto? Did you just say Garp? And that's he's here? Like right here, in this town?"

"Yeah, Garp, believe it," Naruto shouted it, impatient. "But what's up with that, you can beat him captain then we go save Ussop!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think any pirate can beat me at all!" A new voice bellowed through from outside. Followed with something bursting through a wall!

Chunks of wood, brick and more were flying everywhere, a dust cloud with them to highlight where the sudden force came from. Shouts of shock rang around, the Straw Hats braced against it, and Luffy yelled in horror!

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I-UH-HEY-HEY-HEY-YOU'RE AT THE WRONG PLACE! THERE'S NO MONKEY D. LUFFY HERE AT ALL!" he shouted back, desperation clear to everybody's ears.

"OH? Then how come you know his name, then?" That same voice sent back, a powerful base-tone with the strength of a tsunami. It was clearly old, and matched the titanic monolith coming into everybody's view. The man was half a person taller than Kakashi, dressed in a smart white suit and his head was hidden under a dog-styled mask. Stepping through the massive hole he made as the dust settled, the tell-tale cape and symbol for the Marine declared who it was.

"Aw-crap, the marines got here already! Wait, Luffy? Where'd he go?" Zoro cursed as he drew his swords, Gin leveled his pistol and Sanji get ready to kick. All of them were ignored though, the new arrival looking around room until he found one table. Raising one hand the man covered his fist with a breath.

"TH-th-that's him! That this Garp-guy? What do you want!" Naruto shouted back at him.

"For somebody to come an be a Marine already. And how stupid can you grow, kiddo? First you try at lying to me, then just hide under a table?!" Faster than a flash, the brick-wall of a man flew right past everyone straight for Luffy. Kakashi, with only one eye, whirled at him, 'that's fast!'

"LUUUUUFFFYYYYYY!" Landing, a left hand shot through the table and yanked Luffy from underneath it, holding him high by his shirt, with the right hand cocked-back.

"Fist of LOVE!" A wreaking-ball nailed Luffy dead-in-the-head, launching it across the dinning room and through another wall before his neck sprang it back. "OW!-OW!-OW!-It hurt's, that hurt's so much!"

"How could, but our captain is made of rubber? No punch should hurt him at all," Sakura spoke aloud, as a melon-sized lump grew from Luffy's forehead, red and steaming from the hit.

"There is no defense against a fist of love!" The Marine declared, only now removing his mask. Showing off a grin all too familiar to the Straw Hats and Team 7, yet none could place it.

Kakashi was already moving, until a new announcement came.

"Are you ready to be a Marine now, Luffy?"

"Huh? NO way GRANDPA!"

 **End.**

 **Cut, stop, and wait for the next one.**

 **I felt this story did not have enough action across so many chapters; this one would start easy, and then build up to a BANG! The next chapter will have all the rest; a three-way fight with previous enemies, the Straw Hats getting their first real taste of what a Vice-Admiral can do, and a fight between Garp against Kakashi.**

 **I also have one particular moment planned-out; Dragon is not going to sit on the side-lines, nor leave without some words to the crew.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and get ready for some major fights in the next one.**

 **[1]-** **"San-mai," or three-layers. A forging technique where lighter pieces of steel are placed around a denser one and heating in forge. The resulting billet has separate layers of steel with the lighter one on the outside for a sharper edge and the stronger one in the centre to lend greater strength to the weapon. Usually done in 3-layers, 1 in the centre and 2 on the outside, but rare pieces can have 5-layers of steel done together within the blade.**

 **[2]** **-"Kazoku"=Japanese for "Family." "Shugo"=a Japanese verb meaning "guard" or "protect." "Kazoku Shugo" =guard of the family.**

 **[3]-The very first Anime episode of One Piece.**


End file.
